Need You
by dragonfly76
Summary: Bella runs from her wedding after Jacob has been missing for months.  She returns to Forks 2 1/2 years later a stronger, stable person, praying that Jacob needs her in his life as much as she needs him in hers.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue  Time

_**The edited version of this story can now be found on www. trickyraven. ning. com**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Time**_

Time. It seems to be something I have alot of these days. Ever since HE left me, again. The funny thing is, I don't blame him. I'm glad he's gone. Edward always thought he knew what was best for me. This time he was actually right. I didn't want him. I haven't wanted him since that morning on the mountain. Every time I closed my eyes, it was always Jacob. His kiss. His warmth. His lips. _Oh, God, his children_. Sometimes the memory presses down on me so hard that I can barely breathe. I dream of them still. I dream of him. As surely as the the ticks of the clock count my heartbeats, I know that I love him. I know that there is no life for me without him. I need Jacob Black in my world. The question is, after all this time, does he still need me in his?


	2. Chapter 2: Making a Decision

**_I haven't written anything other than a grocery list in several years. This is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me folks. I don't own any of the characters in this story, although I wish I did._**

Three years ago, I ran. I ran away from the one true love in my life. I was just too damn stupid and stubborn to realize that not all promises are meant to be kept. That fantasy and reality are two different things. I thought that because I loved someone, that there should be no room in my heart for anyone else. I thought that I could close off that part of my heart. An amputation, so to speak. I foolishly thought that if I devoted myself to Edward, these feelings of love for Jacob would disappear. I would bind myself to Edward. I gave him my word, even if I did feel duped into it. Reflecting now, I realize what a disaster I created, not only for myself, but the two men I loved.

The inevitable happened. Edward saw through my bravado. We postponed the wedding. God, did Jacob even know then? I still haven t forgiven Edward for that stunt. Sending an invitation that broke Jacob's heart worse than I ever did with words. I had given Edward my word. Why did he feel the need to add salt to the wound? All Jacob ever wanted was the same thing Edward did. One thing. Bella Swan, human. I mulled this fact over. I remember Edward telling me once how selfish his kind really are. I had not seen it until that moment. The moment that I showed up at the Black's. Billy, tired, worried for his only son. His kind eyes showing me the note. Billy forgiving me for all my wrongs. Billy telling me that I made my choice, and now Jacob was making his.

Months went by. Nothing. No word from Jacob. I was a mess. Literally and figuratively. The whole thing was one big nightmare. Charlie, spurred on by Billy's supposed indifference, plastered missing child posters all over the tri-state area. My vampire family kept telling me it was for the best, since I wouldn't see Jacob again after the change. They thought this would get me used to his absence. Rosalie, however, would look at me with contempt in her eyes at every turn. Seth, bless his kind, patient heart, would answer my questions about Jacob, even though he really didn't have any real answers. It would seem Jacob was immersed in his wolf, shutting down his human feelings. In a way, I was okay with that. If I was in so much pain, I can't imagine the torture I had inflicted on him.

The summer flew by before I knew it. I refused to plan my own wedding, giving Alice free rein over the spectacle. That's all it was to me, a spectacle. It should have been a celebration of love.

The evening before the wedding Edward came to my room as he always did. There I was, the night before my trip down the aisle, laying in bed with my fiance telling him I don t have cold feet. Yeah, the problem was that he did. Literally. I couldn't get warm. I haven t been warm since Jacob left. The night before my wedding and I was dreaming of Jake. I wanted one of his hugs. I wanted him to take me away from all of this.

I fumbled through my wedding day somehow. Edward had left me the night before to spend time with his brothers and I was relieved. I didn't have to put on a false smile. I didn't sleep that night. I couldn't. All I could think about was how to get through the day. When dawn broke I rose from my bed with a sense of dread and resolve. I would do this. I would marry Edward, I would begin my life with him.

My emotions were all over the map that day. I caught the pained look on Jasper's face more than once. To his credit, he never said anything, but looked at me with compassion, and instead of sending me calm, allowed me to feel everything. Then the dam broke. I looked out the window, and caught a glimpse of a russet colored wolf in the treeline. I tore from the house, not caring about the fact that my wedding dress was being shredded by thorns. I had to get to Jacob. I had to make this right. I ran deeper and deeper into the woods before collapsing on a moss covered log. Looking around, I tried to get my bearings. How far had I run? That's when Jacob walked out of the trees, still in his wolf form. I looked into the eyes of this beautiful creature, and saw all of the pain I had caused him. I saw the love he had for me. My chest hurt, I couldn t breath. Jacob just stared at me for what seemed liked hours, as though he was looking into my very soul, confirming what we both knew. I loved him. I loved him completely. I reached out to touch him, and the spell was broken. Jacob shook his head, let out an agonized howl and ran.

I fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. That s how Edward found me. Crying for another man on our wedding day. Both of the men I loved left me that day. Truthfully, I left them both long before then.

I left Forks the next week. Edward had arranged for an apartment for us in New Hampshire, and my first year at Dartmouth had been paid in full. I took advantage of it, and tried to embrace my new freedom. Even if I was going to college alone, I was still going. Oddly enough it was Rose who helped me get settled into college life. While she didn t say so, I knew she was glad I was staying human. Rose saw her own dreams of life, love and family die. She wanted me to live.

I threw myself into my studies. I even made a few friends, although it was difficult to share my life with any of them. How do you explain that an army of vampires were after you, that your best friends are a pack of werewolves who protected you, and that you jilted your vampire fiance on your wedding day because you were in love with your werewolf best friend? Instead, I told them almost nothing. I spoke of my life in Phoenix, my crazy Mom, my introverted Dad and his freezer full of fish. I concentrated my time on studying, declaring a teaching major in English. I went to parties, drank myself sick on more than one occasion, even pledged a sorority. That was short lived. I just couldn t get into the whole sisterhood thing.

I spent the next 2 years at Dartmouth. I took as many classes as I could manage, even in the summer months. I got my degree. Money was not an issue. Evidently the Cullen's had set up what I refer to as the 'guilt fund' for interfering in my life. College was paid for, as well as all of my expenses. I found out from Rosalie that Alice was calling my stock broker and changing my investments whenever she had a vision. I took a sort of smug satisfaction in the fact that I had enough in the bank to live comfortably for some years if I couldn't find a teaching job that appealed to me.

None of the Cullen's came to visit me in that time, with the exception of Rosalie. She would sometimes show up, ask how I was, carry on meaningless conversation with me, her eyes boring into my soul. Her visits always forced me to remember what I had given up. I didn t regret losing Edward. I missed Jacob. I still cried for him. I wanted to see him. I knew from visiting Charlie over the holidays that Jacob had come back to LaPush. I never saw him on my short visits, but I knew from running into Emily one day at the grocery store that he was doing well. He and Embry had started a repair shop, and business was good. That was all she told me. Emily gave me a hug and a sympathetic smile and walked away. That was almost 2 years ago. Emily never asked me about my life. Did Jacob even know that I was' t with Edward anymore? That I was still Bella Swan, human, award winning klutz and now a teacher?

I dreamed of Jacob again on the night of my college graduation. I dreamed again of that morning on the mountaintop. I woke up with swollen eyes, my pillow soaked with tears. I knew what I wanted. I wanted that life. Would he even speak to me now? I spent so much time reflecting on my piss poor decisions, regretting my choice to stay away for so long. What if Jacob Black did not want me in his life? I told myself it didn't matter. If that was the case, I would suck it up. I would take the pain and punishment. Losing the vision of how our life was supposed to be would be my cross, my burden to bear.

I called Charlie and told him I was coming home the next day. My flight would get into SeaTac at 9:00. He and Billy were on a fishing trip at their cabin, and I could hear him telling Billy the good news. Charlie promised to be there to pick me up, and told me Billy would be with him.

Then next afternoon I watched the sunset from the first class window of my flight. It was twilight, and I was filled with hope.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

As the plane touched down I got more and more nervous. Shit. Maybe this was a bad idea. I wondered how I could sneak past Charlie get my bag and get out of here. Forget the bag. I'd buy new clothes. I just had to get to the ticket desk and get out of here. I couldn't breathe. I stood up to exit the plane and dumped my purse over in one of my famous 'tripping over air' and 'try to get my footing moves'. I ended up on the floor, pawing around under the seat for my belongings when a small dark haired child tapped me on the shoulder. "Miss, I think you dropped this." It was a picture of Jake and I at the last bonfire I attended. I was sitting between his legs, his eyes were closed, chin on my shoulder, a look of contentment on his face. I could feel my resolve crumble, and made way out of the plane to face my past.

I made it down to baggage claim, and there was Charlie, waving to me, Billy by his side. I rushed to give him a hug. "Sorry if you had to cut your trip short, Dad. I could have rented a car." Charlie took a step back from me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"No way, Bells. I've been waiting years for you to come back home where you belong."

"Dad, I don't know if I'm staying forever. I'd have to find a teaching job first."

"Charlie, aren't there some perks to being the town sheriff? Can't you throw your so called weight around to get our girl to stick around here?" Billy's eyes were twinkling, and I leaned down to give him a hug. I'd always loved him like a father. "This is where you belong, Bella. This has always been your home." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, and pulled back to look at Billy. He smiled at me, giving me just a bit of hope.

"Come on, Bells, let's get you home." With that, Charlie picked up my back and led us to the parking ramp. I expected to see the cruiser, but instead was lead to a rusty oversized piece of metal. "Dad, is that my truck? I thought it went to the junk yard years ago!" I was jumping up and down in excitement, overjoyed to see my noisy old companion. I had so many good memories in that rusty old heap.

Billy turned and looked at like I'd grown two heads. "Did you really think Jake would have let her go so easily? He never lets go of something he loves. He just pieced her back together again." The double meaning in Billy's words were unmistakable.

"Come on, old man. I'm ready for a beer, and your old ass is probably ready for bed", laughed Charlie.

"Who you calling old? Last time I checked the ladies weren't complaining about my age."

"Ok, you two, knock it off. Dad, can I drive?"

"She's your truck, Bells."

I turned the key in the ignition while dad got Billy settled in next to me.

"It's quieter than it used to be", I said.

"Well, Jake put a bunch of new parts in when the old engine gave out. He made it a little more street safe, less noisy, and now the old girl should last a long, long time. Pretty much everything under the hood is new. He left the rest of it alone, even if Charlie did want him to restore it. Jake said it was beautiful the way it was."

I smiled and drove us home in silence, relishing the banter between my dad and Billy. Two old friends who had shared so much life together. The dense forests spread out all around us as we got out of city and closer to Forks. I rolled down my window to breathe in the moist air and scent of pine that was all around us. I was finally home.


	4. Chapter 4: Billy

We'd no more than gotten in the door when Charlie's cell started ringing. He quickly picked up, and rolled his eyes at whoever was on the other and. Snapping it shut he looked at me with an apologetic frown. "I have to run into the station for a bit. Bella, why don't your order pizza for you and Billy. There's a bunch kids that got busted at an underage drinking party. No telling how long I'll be there dealing with angry parents."

"Sure, Dad. You and Billy headed back to the lake in the morning?" I asked.

Charlie looked at me with a guilty expression on his face. He really did want to get back out on the lake. "I don't have to, Bells."

I stepped forward and gave him a hug. "No, Dad, it's fine. You two should have fun. I need to unpack, start a job search and I'm betting there's nothing but beer in the refrigerator."

Charlie grinned sheepishly and looked at Billy who was laughing at him. "She knows you well, paleface."

Charlie wagged a finger at his old friend. "Like you're any better, Billy." He turned his attention back to the daughter he still couldn't believe had finally come home. "Good to have you under my roof again, Bells. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad. Now go fight crime."

Charlie walked out the door and Bella went to the kitchen to pick up the phone. "Billy, I'm going to order dinner, you want me to grab you a beer?"

"You bet, sweetie."

Five minutes later, I was handing Billy his beer and planning to go upstairs and put some clean sheets on the bed when Billy looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Bella, we need to talk."

Shit, here it comes. Billy had that look. The one that reminded me that he was the chief of the Quileute tribe, and a force to be reckoned with.

"Bella, I have to ask. Do you still have anything to do with the Cullens?"

Ok, Bella, breathe deep. Billy feels bound to ask. He's the chief the tribe, it's his duty. She mustered up all her courage and answered honestly. "No. The only one I have seen is Rosalie. She came to visit me from time to time at Dartmouth, I think just because she wanted to see that I was living my life. The last time I saw her she said goodbye and I have a feeling I won't see her again. In fact, I don't even know how to get in touch with any of them, and I don't want to. I don't think they meant to, but they did enough damage to my life. I remember the kind of person I used to be. Selfish, weak, not giving a shit about anyone other than myself. That's not who I am anymore. I worked my ass off in college. I carved out a life for myself. I changed. In fact, that's part of why I'm here. I have some apologies to make, starting with Charlie. I wasn't a good daughter to him. I could have been better. I want to spend time with my father. Not because I owe it to him, but because I owe it to myself."

"Bella, you dad is proud of you, and he always has been. You being here makes him happy. For what it's worth, it makes me happy too. I'm glad to see you've found yourself and can stand on your own. You've always been a strong girl, but it looks like you've gained wisdom and perspective. You've become a strong woman."

"I owe you an apology too, Billy. I should have listened you all those years ago. I was a kid, but I thought I could take care of myself."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I may be stronger, but all of the emotions I feel for those I love the most are always right at the surface. Billy reached over and patted my hand.

"I love you, Bella. You learned from your mistakes."

I knew I had Billy's forgiveness without asking for it.

"I love you too, Billy."

The pizza arrived, and Billy and I settled in to watch ESPN. I kept trying to get comfortable on the couch, and after a half hour of squirming around, Billy asked me if I had ants in my pants.

"This couch is ancient. I can't get comfortable on it. I think it's seen better days."

"Yeah, I have hard time on it when I sleep here. It's not the most comfortable thing in the world, but I guess it works for a bachelor."

An idea popped into my head. I remembered a commercial I had heard on the radio on the way here for a 'midnight sale' at the local furniture store. "Hmm. Feel like going shopping with me, Billy?"

I filled Billy in on my plan on the way to Fork's only furniture store. I decided to make up for a lifetime of lost birthday's and Christmases with Charlie. I was ready to put a dent in the Cullen guilt fund. An hour later, I had paid for a new leather sectional with theater seating and a pull out memory foam bed for Charlie and Billy's 'slumber parties', as I teased Billy. Since there was nothing wrong with Charlie's flat screen, I decided to splurge and get him wireless surround sound. Billy was as excited as a little kid, and swore that he would be at Charlie's house for every game from now on. I made a mental note to really turn it into a man cave and get a dorm fridge for the living room as well. The salesman promised me that everything could be delivered and set up the next day while Charlie was gone.

"Uh, Bella, I don't want to be nosy, but did you win the lottery and Charlie neglected to tell me?"

I started laughing. "Nope. The Cullen's gave me a bank account full of cash and a really good accountant. It also helps that Alice can see the future and seems to call the accountant and pretend she's me when it comes to investing. Let me put it this way. I don't really have to find a job. I just want to work. I'm what you could call independently wealthy these days. I don't care about the money, but it's nice to be able to splurge when I want, or donate to charities when want to."

After we got home, I grabbed Billy another beer and was about to head up to bed when Billy turned to me. "So, Bella. Why haven't you asked me about Jake, yet?" I could see the devilment in his eyes. Nosy old man.

"Billy, I owe Jake alot, and I need to make up for alot with him. I figured that Jake wouldn't appreciate me talking to you about it, and I also figured that if there was anything you wanted me to know, you'd tell me."

"Fair enough." Billy turned back to the TV and I headed up to bed. Looking out my window, I thought I saw a wolf in the treeline. I should have known there would be a pack member here since Billy was staying at the house. Just as I was going to turn out the light, a large grey wolf stepped in the yard, nodded it's head to me and retreated. Quil was watching over his chief tonight.


	5. Chapter 5: Facing Jacob Black

I woke up early the next morning to see off Charlie and Billy. Not long after they were out the

door the delivery men came, and I directed them with the removal and unloading of the new furniture. After they left, I looked around pleased with myself. Charlie would be happy.

I went in the kitchen to take inventory, and as I figured, there was nothing in the house that couldn't be microwaved. I reached for the notepad we kept by the phone to start my grocery list. The top page was written on, and I realized Billy left me a note in his chicken scratches.

_Bella-_

_Jake's at his garage by himself from noon to three this afternoon. He still talks about your lasagna._

_-Billy_

Under that was an address for Black Custom Automotive.

I took a deep breath, made my list and ran to the grocery store. When I got back I figured I had just enough time to throw together some food and get out to Jake's.

My heart was in my throat during the drive there. What if he didn't want to see me? What if he thought I was still with Edward? I was sure he knew I was in town, after all there are no secrets in the pack. Oh, God. All my confidence was going out the window, and for the first time I was seriously considering grabbing a beer out of the six pack next to me on the bench of my truck just to calm my nerves.

I found myself in front of Jake's garage, and did a mental face palm. I could do this. No more being a weakling. I was strong. I got out of the truck, went around to the other side, and just as I opened the door to get out the food, I heard his voice.

"Bells?"

First I froze. The sound of his questioning sound of his voice surprised, me rooting to the ground. Breathe, Bella, just breathe, then relax and turn around. I took a deep breath and turned. There was Jake, grinning at me. The next thing I knew I was being swept into one of his bear hugs. "Bells" he breathed. "You're here. You're really here. You're here, and you're human." I could hear the emotion in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm here, Jake, and humans still need to breathe."

Jake gently put me down, put his hands on my shoulders, looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Sorry Bells."

"I missed you, Jake." The tears that I'd been holding back, tears of joy and relief began to overflow. Jake pulled me into a gentle hug and kissed the top of my head. "Me too, Bells, me too." I don't know how long we stood in the parking lot like that, holding each other. Jake finally released me, looked over my shoulder and asked "so, Bells, what were you planning on doing with that lasagna?"

I shrugged. "Feed the hungry."

Jacob barked out a laugh. "I hope by 'feed the hungry' you mean me Bells. 'Cause if you don't I may take it and run!"

"Do you see anyone else around here?"

He looked around the lot. "Nope, just us."

I peeled the foil back from the edge of the pan, letting the smell drift towards him. "Then do you want to find out if it's still as good as it used to be?"

Jake smiled my smile and winked. "You bet." He spotted the drinks on the seat. "Bells, you brought me beer too? You've gotten better with age, honey!" All I could do was grin. "Come on, Bella, let's go in and have lunch."

Jake led me through the garage and into a kitchen with an oversized table, big enough to accommodate several large Quileute warriors. "Have a seat, Bells, I'll get us set up." Jake busied himself getting out plates, napkins and silverware, making small talk. "How's do you like the truck, honey?" Smiling, I looked up at him. "It's great, Jake. Better than great. I can't believe you fixed it." He shrugged his shoulders. When he finally sat down and took his first bite a look of contentment and ecstasy crossed his face. "Oh, Bells, I think I missed your cooking most of all!" We sat and quietly ate our food and drank our beer, both of us avoiding the discussion that had to happen. When we were finally finished and the dishes were washed, Jake handed me another beer and leaned against the counter.

"So, Bells. You want to explain to me where you've been and why you're not a bloodsucking leech"?

I sucked in a deep breath. I opened my mouth as if to speak, but I could not will the words to come.

"Bella?"

The words came out in a whisper. "I thought somebody would have told you I was alive."

"Obviously not." A hard look came into Jacob's face, and I began to quake in my shoes. SHIT. Lunch was so good, he was happy to see me. SHIT SHIT SHIT.

"Jake, I -"

His face was thunderous. "Really, Bella, you couldn't pick up a fucking phone in nearly three years to call me? The Bella I know would never have done that. No matter how screwed up our friendship was, the Bella I knew would never have fucked me over and hung me out to dry like that. I thought that at least our being friends was important to you! Christ, Bells! I thought you were a bloodsucker! Do you know how how that ate me alive? Do you know that every damn night for months I would wake up sweating because I would dream that I found you in the woods and you would look at me with red eyes! What the FUCK BELLA!" Jacob was yelling now, and I deserved it. I deserved him hating me. I took another deep breath. I promised myself that I would suck it up. That I would allow him to hate me. My throat was thick when I responded "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm so sorry."

Jake stared at me, anger and pain etched on his face. I started to realize what I had put him through. Why didn't anyone tell him I was alive? I couldn't help but be pissed at Sam and Emily. They had to know that I was human. I never saw Billy when I visited Charlie, but surely they had told Billy? He's the chief of the tribe. Shouldn't he have been told?

"Jacob, please sit down, I want to apologise, and try to explain. It's why I'm here now."

Jake sat down next to me and popped another beer, while I just fiddled with the label on mine.

"When you were missing before my wedding, I was so messed up. I was in love with you, and just beginning to realize that my love for Edward didn't go deep enough. I didn't want to marry Edward, but I didn't want to have those feelings for you either. It felt like my heart was in a shredder. The guilt was eating me alive. I refused to help plan my own wedding. Day after day Alice would drone on about cake, flowers and music, and all I could do was think about you. I was so damn worried. I wasn't sleeping well at night, and when I did, I dreamed about you. I felt so guilty, but I had given Edward my word, and I thought I had to stand by it. You know how determined I was. So, I moved forward with the wedding. I honestly didn't think you were ever coming back. I didn't know if you were dead or if you had imprinted-" Jacob inhaled sharply at the mention of imprinting. "Then the day of my wedding the dam burst. I couldn't handle it. I saw you in the treeline and chased you. I wanted you to take me away from all this shit. I couldn't think rationally. All I could do was chase after you. Edward came when you left me in the woods. He knew that it was over. I left Forks the next week and that was it. I gave him back the ring and haven't seen him since. Rose helped me settle into college, visited me every so often. I made some friends, got stronger, thought about my life alot, went to parties, got drunk like a normal college kid, worked my ass of and got my teaching degree in two and half years. Now I'm home, trying to be a better daughter, and hopefully a better friend to alot of people. I have so many apologies to make, and I'm going to. I'm trying, Jake, I'm here. I get it if you don't want to be friends with me. I told myself I'd suck it up and deal with it. It's what I deserve. It will hurt like hell, but I'm stronger now. I can handle it. I have control over my life. If it's what you want, I'll stay away from you. Just don't ask me to leave town because I owe it to myself and Charlie to build a better relationship with him."

I held my breath and looked up hopefully at Jake. His eyes were closed, the hard look on his face had disappeared, but he still wasn't speaking.

"Jake, say something. Say anything."

Jacob let out a long slow breath and opened his eyes. "That's one hell of an apology Bella, but it still doesn't explain why you never called me."

I got up and walked to the counter and put my hands on either side of the sink and studied the drain. I wished I could wash all the hurt and anger down it. I felt Jake put his hands on my shoulders. In a very small voice I squeaked out "I didn't think you'd want me to." The next thing I knew Jacob had me wrapped in his arms, and I was sobbing. "Don't cry, honey, oh God, don't cry. I'm sorry Bells, I'm so sorry." Jacob ducked his head and rubbed his cheek against mine. "I'm just so glad you're here, honey." He began to feather kisses on my cheeks and my forehead and my heart stuttered when he brushed his lips against mine. I ached for him, I wanted more than I ever had. His lips brushed mine again, and I took control of the kiss, biting his lower lip, teasing him, pouring out my love and regret. His lips were warm and he held me tighter. I felt him press his whole body into me, one hand tangled in my hair, the other feeling the skin on my back. Oh, God, I could get lost in his touch. Then, as quickly as it started, it was over. Jacob backed away from me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have let it go that far. I can't - I mean, it took too long for me to, I just, I'm sorry."

It's ok Jake. I get it. I'll stay out your way. I just wanted to explain to you. I didn't expect anything else."

"Bells, honey. I need you in my life. I want to be your friend again. I want to know about your life. Let's just-"

"It's ok, Jake, really. When you're ready, come see me. We'll spend some time together. I promise, I'm not here to hurt you anymore. I'm done hurting you, and me for that matter. Look, I have to get home. I want to get some things unpacked, I have a big surprise for Charlie and I want to make dinner ready for him and Billy. They cut their fishing trip short to pick me up at the airport last night. Dinner will be at seven if you want to join us."

With that I turned walked away from Jacob for what I hoped was the last time.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bitch is Back

Jacob watched Bella walk out the door. Truthfully, he knew he should have followed her, but he was pissed as hell. Why the fuck didn't anyone tell me she was alive?, he wondered. Somebody from the pack had to have known. Sam sent the wolves to patrol when Bella was home visiting Charlie. It dawned on him. His fucking Alpha had to have known! Jacob started yelling at the emptiness in the garage. "This is exactly the kind of shit that confirmed I left Sam's pack for the right reasons, and not just because of who my grandfather was. Fucking hell! I'm too pissed to get anything done now!" He threw down the wrench he was holding, locked up, stripped, ran out the back door and shifted. If anyone else was phased, they were keeping their thoughts to themselves for once. He was pissed as hell, and if anyone fucked with him right now they'd get their ass kicked Forks to Canada.

Jacob's claws tore into the ground pushing him forward to Sam's house. He was livid. He'd had enough of Sam interfering in his life. It was the very reason he had left the pack in the first place. He had enough of him telling him how to feel, what to think. Sam was so fucking wrapped up in his own little world with Emily that he couldn't understand what it felt like to lose the love of your life, how Leah felt when she lost him. That's why Leah followed Jacob. She couldn't stand hearing the sick love fest in his head that was Emily, and he couldn't blame her. Jacob understood how she felt, and left her alone. Leah may be a bitch, but she's our bitch. At least that was the edict he'd ordered when anyone else gave her shit about her attitude.

His pack left her alone. Jacob didn't make it an alpha command, but everyone caught the drift. Back off of Leah, and back the fuck off of me. And they did. Seth left Sam's pack, not wanting to be separated from his sister, and so had Embry. Quil stayed with Sam because of Claire, afraid he wouldn't get to play barbies with his child imprint. Collin and Brady didn't want to answer to Sam as much as Jacob didn't want to when he first phased, so they left the original pack as well. Those two shits made Jacob's life hell, but at least they showed up for patrol on time. Jacob didn't Sam was sorry to see them go, in fact he was not to have to deal with their antics anymore. Jared and Paul had stayed with Sam too, and the packs seemed work well together, but this shit made Jacob wonder what else Sam was hiding. WHO THE FUCK DID HE THINK HE WAS! The thought screamed in his brain.

Jacob reached the edge of Sam's yard, phased and pulled on some shorts. He took a few deep calming breaths before walking up to Sam's and Emily's house. He didn't bother to knock, knowing Sam would have already sensed his prescence.

Emily was in the kitchen putting something in the oven, and Sam was standing behind her, trying to distract her. Jacob gave him a hard look, letting him know he meant business. Sam released Emily gently, kissed her cheek and walked over to face the other Alpha.

"Something happen, Jacob?", he asked innocently.

Jacob held up a hand to stop him from saying any more. "Sam, we need to talk."

"Sure, Jacob, what about?" Sam grinned, and peeked over his shoulder at his imprint. Clearly, his head wasn't in the game right now.

"Bella came to see me today". Sam put a calm mask on his face, but not before Jacob caught the look of shock he had first. Mother fucker knew he was busted.

"What about her?"

Jacob narrowed his eyes, and then lowered the boom. "She's human."

Sam just shrugged as if it wasn't important. "So?"

"Did you know?" Jacob was trying to keep it under control, but without a doubt, he knew Sam had kept it from him.

Sam got all agitated. "What difference does it make? We need to know if she has any of those bloodsuckers she loves so much in tow. We need to call a meeting of the packs, and pull everyone back to our lands. We can't protect Forks if they're here, and I'm sure they are wherever she is."

"They. Are. Not. With. Her. Answer the damn question Sam. Did you know?" Jacob was practically shouting now, and his control was stretched thin.

"Of course I knew!", Sam yelled. "I had patrols running at Charlie's house whenever she visited. She was always followed. I don't trust her. I know how much she loves the leeches, and I refused to put our people at risk."

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Jacob's body began to shake, and he knew that he was in danger of phasing. He held his ground, pushing down the heat licking his spine. Jacob refused to give in to the wolf. He wanted some answers and wouldn't allow Sam to make me his bitch by having a tantrum in his house.

Sam's voice turned cold and calculating. "You were better off not knowing."

Jacob tugged at his hair, his face twisted with pain and shock. "Really, Sam? Are you fucking kidding me? You think I didn't deserve to know that the girl I loved, the girl who was my best friend, the girl I have known since diapers didn't get married or turn into a vampire wasn't in my best interests? Don't you remember how messed up I was?"

Sam got right into his face, his voice dark and menacing. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you, and why I ordered Paul and Jared not to tell you. You had yourself so twisted up over that leech loving paleface that you didn't give a shit about the pack or anyone else. All you were was a selfish little boy. You needed to move on, find your imprint and get on with your life!"

He had to get out. Sam had gone too far. Jacob was in danger of phasing, and he knew it. He couldn't control himself any longer. "Fuck off, Sam! You don't know what you're talking about. The great Sam Uley thinks he knows what's best for the pack and we were supposed to follow you like sheep. Guess what, Sam, that didn't work out so well for you when I broke away. Half of the pack left you. Shit, Quil would leave you if he wasn't so afraid that you'd keep Claire from him. Stick to being a wolf, and stay the hell out of everybody's personal lives. You aren't Dear Fucking Abby. Bella is here, she's not going anywhere, and the boogie man didn't follow her to Forks."

Leah Clearwater heard everything Jacob said to Sam as she passed by the house on patrol. About time Jake gave Sam a piece of his mind, she thought. She had to give Bella credit. Leah never liked her, but she had a spine after all if she never married that Cullen leech. Sam and Emily had made Leah's life a living hell. Sam deserved every word of hate that came out of Jake's mouth. Asshole. I hate imprinting, she thought. It was one more bullshit about being a wolf that had destroyed her life. I've kept my mouth shut for far to fucking long, she thought, and shifted back to human. Jake had left and she found herself on Sam and Emily's doorstep, seething with anger. Leah hammered on the door until Emily answered, a wide smile on her scarred face. "Leah, what a nice surprise."

Leah narrowed her eyes and brushed past her cousin. "Cut the bullshit Emily. I want to talk to Sam."

He was standing in the kitchen, eating whatever crap Emily had decided to dish out that day. Sam fixed his eyes on her. "Leah, don't treat Emily that way. She hasn't done anything to you."

"Fuck you, Sam", she spat. "You may not have had a choice in imprinting, but Emily could have walked away. I have way more anger for her than you". She spun and turned on Emily. "You knew about Bella, didn't you? You selfish little bitch! You saw how much pain I went through when the two of you screwed me over, and yet you sat back and let Jake be in unnecessary pain?" Emily flinched at her words, knowing she was right. "Everyone thinks you are so sweet and kind, and poor Emily, because Leah is mean to her. Well, guess what? You are a heartless backstabbing bitch. You fucked me over, and you fucked over Bella and you fucked over Jake."

Emily sat on the floor her face drained of color. She knew that Leah saw past her perfect little facade. "I hope you're both proud of yourselves. I've kept my mouth shut since I left your pack, Sam, but I'm done. The bitch is back, and she's back with a vengeance. Stay the hell out of my way if you know what's good for you!" Leah spun on her heel and walked out, slamming the door behind her. She may not have liked Swan, but she did like Jake, and for his sake Leah was going to do something. She was going to find out why Bella was back in town, and let her know that if she fucked with Jake Leah would fuck with her. She phased to run home, anger coursing through her veins, unable to hide her vicious thoughts. An angry voice cut into her consciousness.

"Leah!" She cringed. Son of a Bitch! Jake was phased and he saw it all, everything she had planned.

"Leah, don't fuck with Bella. Leave her alone." Jacob's voice was stern, angry, but it wasn't an order. At this point it was still a request. She grinned internally.

"Listen up asshole, you don't make my decisions. I'm going to talk to Swan, I have questions and I want some answers".

"Leah, don't make me -"

"Don't make me do what?" she snapped. "You going to give me an order oh mighty alpha? You worried about your precious Bella getting upset?" Leah knew she was pushing Jake to his limit and she didn't care. He was roaring with anger, his thoughts a mess, an open book. That's when she saw it.

"SHIT! Jake! When?"

Silence. Jacob didn't answer. Leah flipped through the images in his mind, shocked and confused by what she saw.

"See you later, Alpha. Don't worry. I'll play nice with Vampire Girl." She phased out quickly and ran human the rest of the way home, rushing to get ready before Jacob could show up and stop her. Leah tossed on some skinny jeans and a tank top that showed all of her cleavage. She slipped in some earrings and ran a brush through her hair. She took a quick glance in the mirror, admiring herself. She'd had her hair cut into a chunky bob recently, and it accentuated the striking features of her face. Leah loved the way she looked. It had taken her a long time to see herself as a woman again after Sam's rejection, but the wolf had enhanced her attributes, and she knew she was beautiful. Leah carried herself with a boldness that intimidated others, and she was counting on using that on one Bella Swan. Grabbing her clutch, she got into her car and drove to Forks as fast as she could, crossing her fingers that she wouldn't get a speeding ticket, or worse, get stopped by Jake before she got there.

Leah pulled up to Charlie's house and marched up to the door. It opened just as she was raising my fist to knock. Standing in front of her was the whole reason for her foul mood. Vampire Girl. "Gonna' invite me in?" She asked with a voice as sharp as an ice pick.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I figured you'd show up here sooner or later. Let's go." Bella grabbed her purse and Leah stood there with a dumb look on her face, completely confused by her actions.

"Go where?: she all but shouted. "What makes you think I'm going anywhere with you?"

She was surprised when Swan stood back, crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her smugly. "Listen Leah, if you're going to lay into me, I'm going to need a drink and the only thing Charlie has in this house is Ranier. I'm going to need something a bit stronger than that. So, let's go. You want to drive, or should I?"

Leah was dumbfounded to say the least. She opened her mouth to refuse, but the words "I'll drive" just tumbled out before she could think.

"Good, let's go".

Leah stood rooted in place, watching Vampire Girl sashay up to her car, open the door and get in. Mentally shaking herself, she walked back to the drivers side, and climbed in. Leah peeled out, squealing the tires, and drove like a frickin' maniac on the highway hoping to scare the shit out of Bella. She was disappointed. Instead, it looked like it was having the opposite effect. Little Vamp Girl sat there with a stupid grin on her face.

Lea drove them to a club in Port Angeles. It was a place she frequented when she wanted to get the hell away from the pack. The bartender, Alex, was smoking hot, and sweet as hell. He defended her from unwanted advances more than once. Leah laughed internally at the thought. Like she couldn't defend herself. Then again, he didn't know that. Truthfully, she liked Alex alot. He made her feel like a woman, something the men in her life, aka 'The Pack', never did . If it weren't for the bullshit werewolf lifestyle, she might have gotten involved with him. However, Leah Clearwater made it a personal rule never to get involved with anyone. She may have been dragged kicking and screaming into this life, but she sure as hell wasn't going to bring somebody else into it if she could help it.

They walked in, and sure enough, there was Alex. He smiled widely, glad to see her. "Hey, Leah! I didn't expect to see you today!" Alex walked around the bar and gave her a sweet hug. "Who's your friend"? he asked.

"Alex, this an old friend of my family. Bella, meet Alex, barkeep extraordinaire, and all around nice guy."

"Nice to meet you Bella. What can I get you two gorgeous ladies?" She was about to order the usual when Bella shocked the ever loving shit out of her.

"Alex, can we get a bottle of patron silver, chilled. Leah, do you need wheels?" Bella turned to her, and Leah swore by the look of mischief in her eyes she had planned the whole damn thing.

"Just salt".

Sure, thing ladies. With that, Alex walked behind the bar, produced some shot glasses, salt, and a bottle.

Bella threw down a big wad of cash, winked and told Alex to keep the change. Then she turned to Leah and told her to make herself useful and grab the glasses. She wasn't used to being bossed around, and certainly not by the shy, weak girl she remembered from the past. Leah picked her jaw up off the floor, and followed the tequila to a table in the corner.

Bella poured out two shots, licked her wrist and downed two shots before Leah could blink an eye. Holy shit! What had gotten into this girl?, she wondered. Vamp Girl just smirked at her.

"Ok, Leah. Lay it on me. Tell me what a heartless bitch I am and how I need to stay the hell away from Jake and go back to wherever it is I came from. I know you're dying to. Just know this. I may listen to everything you say, but I'm not leaving, and it's up to Jake if he wants to see me or not. I've given him my apology, and a choice of having my friendship or not. He's a big boy, and it's his decision. I'm not leaving Forks. It's where my father is, and I plan to spend time with him. I'm here alone, I have no current association with vampires, so I don't need the pack watching over my house. So, go ahead, say whatever you want. Now you know where I stand."

With that, she salted her wrist again, and tossed back another shot. Leah just stared at her, speechless for once. Who the fuck was this girl and what had she done with Bella Swan? Then she just couldn't help it. She started to shake and the next thing she knew she was laughing. "When did you grow a backbone, Swan?"

"When I grew up, Clearwater."

Shit, this was priceless. Leah poured out two shots, and said "well, here's to digging in and embracing your inner bitch!" Bella laughed. "I'll drink to that."

"So, Leah, are you going to lay it on me or what?"

"I was going to, but honestly, you've shocked the ever loving shit out of me, and I don't know if I want to anymore." Leah tried to pull a stern look over her face, but it was really a wasted effort. "But since, you asked, you going to tell me why you're here in Forks?"

Bella looked at her, smiled and arched an eyebrow. "I thought you were smart, Leah. I figured you of all people would know the truth."

Leah eyed her up and down. Yeah, she knew. Bella Swan was still in love with Jake. It was written all over her face. She couldn't blame her. She couldn't even hate her. The fact was, she liked the girl sitting next to her. They'd been friends as kids, long before all the supernatural crap invaded their lives. Leah wasn't a completely heartless bitch. "Listen Swan. Jake was pretty messed up when you left. Right now he's pissed as hell at Sam and Emily, and he's confused about you being here. Just give him some room to breathe, and I think everything will be alright."

Bella furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why is he pissed at Sam and Emily?"

Leah raised an eyebrow. "Because Sam thought that our almighty Alpha didn't need to know that you and the bloodsucker split up. He didn't think Jake needed to know that you were still human." It was Bella's turn to look shocked. "Guess Jake didn't let that wolf out of the bag yet."

"Jake's Alpha"? Her eyes were wide with surprise.

Leah shrugged, and poured another drink. "One of them, anyway. Sam didn't step down. Jake broke away from Sam the day you were supposed to get married". She gave Bella a twisted smile. "I guess the love fest that is Sam and Emily was more than he wanted to deal with. I followed him, and so did Seth, Embry, Colin and Brady. Quil would have too if he wasn't so chickenshit that Claire would be taken away from him."

Bella said nothing, instead neatly tossed back another shot. Leah studied her carefully. The last thing she needed was Jacob her ass for letting Bella get out of control at the bar this afternoon.

"You might want to take it easy on those, Swan. I'm not carrying you out of here."

"Please, you're talking to a college graduate. I need a few more of than this before I start to get drunk. I'm no where near there yet. Right now I'm getting to my happy place."

"You've changed, Swan. You can hold your liquor and take on the pack bitch."

"Yup, and now I'm going to dance. Watch me, Leah. I get a few drinks in me and I actually get graceful".

With that, Bella got up and moved to the dance floor. Leah couldn't believe she was dancing without tripping and stepping on the toes of the guy who was grinding against her. She knew Jake would kill her for letting happen when he saw her thoughts. Bella was dancing with a total douche, but hell, who was she to stop a girl from having fun? Besides, it was obvious to anyone who knew her where her heart belonged, and it sure as hell wasn't the guy pressing his dick into her backside. When Bella got back to the table, she poured out another shot, and looked Leah square in the eye "Here's to getting over supernatural assholes".

After she downed her shot, she got a mischievous look on her face. "So what's going on between you and the hot bartender?" Jesus! Was there no end to this what she'd say to surprise her?

"Nothing. Alex is just a friend. Would I like there to be something? Sure. But, I'm not dragging him into my fucked up world. He's a decent guy, and there's somebody out there for him that's better than me".

"Funny, I used to say the same thing about Jake." Bella looked at Alex with a bemused smile on her face. "Don't let yourself think that there's someone better for him than you. He hasn't taken his eyes off of you all night, and I can see he's refused two guys that have approached him asking about you. That man is into you, and you're into him. Throw him a bone Leah. Give him your phone number."

Leah just started laughing again. She couldn't help myself. What a screwed up night this had become, she thought. I went to Bella's with the intention of gutting her and she ends up giving me relationship advice! Seriously, not normal.

Bella and Leah finished off the bottle of tequila, and true to her word, Leah didn't carry her ass out of the bar. Bella walked out on her own, albeit, very drunk volition. When they got back to Charlie's, Jake was waiting on the front porch nervously pacing around. Leah snorted. Jacob probably figured she had eaten Vamp Girl alive by now.

Bella walked gracefully up to Jake, smiled and patted his cheek. "You're cute, Jake. Back off of Leah, we're cool." Then she turned to Leah. "Same time, same place next week?"

"You bet, Vamp Girl."

Bella grinned and waved a hand at her. "Yeah, yeah, Pack Bitch." With that, she blew Leah a kiss and walked in the front door. Jake just stood there dumbfounded, mouth open, gaping like a fish.

"Leah, is she drunk?"

"Yup." Leah left his stunned ass on the porch, got in the car and took off.


	7. Chapter 7: Emily

Emily sighed as she took her cookies out of the oven. All she wanted to do was stop for the day, get in bed, hide under the covers and not get back out. The situation with Jacob and Bella had hit her hard, and she regretted her part in the disaster. Loyalty to Sam came with a price, one she had been in two minds about. She drew up her courage, and spoke to her husband. "Sam, I'm going to call Bella and invite her to lunch."

Sam just turned and looked at her. "Why? Emily, I don't want her around you. She's a danger to everyone on this reservation. Jacob Black is digging his own grave being around her, and when does, the council is going to flip out. I'm going to have to shoulder all of the burden again, and it will all be because of Bella Swan. I won't allow her to make you feel guilty. We did the right thing."

"THE RIGHT THING SAM? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Sam, we should have told Jake. It wasn't our place to make his decisions for him. We let him hurt for too long. We could have told Billy. Billy could have told Jake. I could have told Bella how much he was hurting. I knew she wasn't married. She wasn't wearing her wedding ring when I saw her in the grocery store. I didn't say a word to anyone because you asked me too. All hell is going to break loose, Sam. Rachel is going to find out that you ordered Paul not to say anything. What the hell do you think Billy is going to say?"

Sam was indifferent. "Emily, it wasn't any of Billy's business. This was a pack matter."

"A PACK MATTER! Sam, do you hear yourself? Honestly, I don't know you anymore. I'm done with this. I'm going to make things right if it kills me. I'll start with Bella. God knows that I don't have a right to their forgiveness, but I have to try."

Sam started yelling. "Em, you can't be serious! You're on their side?"

Emily was fuming. She'd given up a hell of alot to be Sam's wife, and she asked for very little. "Sam, do you realize what my life has been like since I met you? Do you know the guilt I live with every damn day? I lost my best friend. Maybe she was right, maybe I could have walked away. I don't know, and it's too late to figure it out. If we had just been open and talked to her when it happened, maybe things would be different now. All I know is that I'm not going to stand by and let you keep doing this to Jacob and Bella. Enough is enough! Both have them have been hurt, and don't need you adding more punishment to their pain!"

Sam was angry, but he tried to reason with her. "Emily, this is not a game, people's lives are at stake with Bella here. I know you feel sorry for her but -"

"Feel sorry for her! Are you kidding me! I feel horrible for her. I'm done with this Sam. I'm leaving. I'm going to go to Leah and beg her for forgiveness. Then I'm going to do whatever I can to fix my relationship with Bella and Jacob. Let me know when you get your head screwed on straight. Maybe I'll come home."

With that, Emily marched past Sam, walked into the bedroom and packed a bag.

Sam was stunned. Leah Clearwater was even more stunned to find Emily on her doorstep that night, begging for a room. Emily was shocked when Leah gave her one.


	8. Chapter 8: Knives and Liquor Don't Mix

Jacob stood on Bella's porch trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. Leah Clearwater had dropped off Bella drunk. Not only that, but the two of them appeared to bosom buddies. WHAT THE HELL? Jacob walked into the house looking for Bella. He needed some answers if he was going to figure out this situation.

"Bella?" he called.

"In the kitchen, Jake."

Bella stood in front of the counter, potatoes in front of her, knife in her right hand. Jacob started to panic. Bella, clumsy Bells, drunk and holding a knife. This was not good. Did the booze kill her brain cells?

"Bells, honey, what are you doing?"

"Cooking supper, Jake." She waved the knife in the air, gesturing at the food in front of her. "Remember? I invited you and Billy over for supper?"

Jacob leaned against the doorway, arching an eyebrow at her. "Uh, Bells, I don't think you're in such great shape to cook right now. I mean do you really want to end up in the ER? You've only been back a few days."

Bella sighed and put down the knife, and Jacob let out a long breath of sheer relief.

"Well, Jake, what do you suggest we do for supper?"

Jacob shifted a little nervously. "Um, Bells, Charlie called me, and he got called out of town. He won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. So, it's just you and me tonight, if that's ok."

"Sure, Jake. Does Chinese take out sound good?"

Jacob pushed off the wall, and grabbed the menu off of the fridge. He didn't bother asking her what she wanted. All these years later, and he still remembered her favorites. "Uh, yeah, Bells. Look, why don't you go sit down and I'll call it in and then clean up in here?"

Bella just nodded and walked into the living room. Jacob called in the order, put away the knife and potatoes, and poured Bella a big glass of water, got out some crackers and went into the living room to sit down by Bella. Jake found her there, her head in her hands, looking a little green. He cocked on eyebrow in concern. "Bells, you gonna make it?"

Bella groaned. "Ugh. There's a reason people pass out after they drink. It's just the smart thing to do."

Jacob couldn't help but laugh. "Don't you laugh at me, Black. Just because you wolves don't have to suffer the effects of alcohol doesn't mean you shouldn't have sympathy for those of us who do!"

He smothered his laughter, and set a glass down in front of her. "Ok, Bells, Ok. I'll quit laughing. Here. I brought you some crackers and some water. It'll help."

Bella took the crackers gratefully, and started to nibble. "Thanks, Jake. Would you mind getting me a blanket from the closet? I'm cold."

Jacob grabbed a warm flannel blanket and draped it over her legs. "Better?"

She settled back and tried to relax. "Yeah, that should help. I get so cold whenever I drink."

Before he could help himself, Jacob sank down into the sofa and lovingly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Bella melted into his touch and moaned. "God, that feels good."

As they sat there, waiting for the food to be delivered, Jacob was trying to figure out what to say to Bella. How did he end up with arms around her? He didn't plan on any of this, and as much as he wanted to be mad at her for the shit she'd pulled over the last three years, he was just so damn glad she was here, alive and in his arms. There was so much he needed from her, so much he wanted to tell her, but it wasn't the time. He couldn't trust her with his heart yet, but he needed her so badly. He found himself thinking back to her wedding day. He'd only hoped to catch one last glimpse of her before he left for good. His heart was breaking, and he knew he couldn't stick around and watch her become a Cullen. He never expected her to chase him into the woods. When he looked into Bella's eyes that day, the world shifted, but something wasn't right. He knew he'd imprinted on her in that moment, but he didn't care. He was still able to walk away from her. It wasn't like the other imprints. He was devoted to her, attracted to her, hell he'd always been in love with her, but the pull wasn't as strong as the the other imprints in the pack. At the time, he'd been confused and angry that he'd finally imprinted on her, and like so many other aspects of their relationship it wasn't right.

How the hell was he going to explain it to her? He'd told his father about it when he came back. Billy had his theories, but they were only that - theories. Bella had left town by then and he figured he'd never have to worry about it. Sure he'd dated, even been with a few other women, something a full imprint shouldn't have allowed him to do. When she showed up at his garage he told himself he'd walk away, but she turned around and looked at him with those big doe eyes of hers and he couldn't help himself. The screwed up imprint wouldn't let him stay angry at her for too long. Then after his fight with Sam all he wanted to do was get to her, protect her. Even now as he sat here, he felt the pull building inside of him, getting stronger. Having her in his arms was incredible. Being wrapped up in her scent was intoxicating. Maybe there was something to Billy's theories. Fuck. He hoped not. Jacob had no plans on becoming sole alpha of the pack. He didn't want to know what would happen if Sam had to answer to him. Not to mention he had no desire to be in Paul's head since he had imprinted on his sister. It was bad enough to come home and walk in on he and Rachel having sex in the kitchen one afternoon. He shuddered at the thought. It wasn't long after that he built himself a house. Maybe Billy was right. Maybe his imprint wouldn't complete itself unless he took his rightful place as full alpha to the pack. He was broken out his thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it, Bells. It must be our food".

Jacob walked back in the living room and set out all the various containers. The two of them began eating their food, while a heavy silence settled around them.

"When did Charlie get the new couch?"

"Today. The old one was uncomfortable. I had a bit saved and wanted to surprise him. Billy helped pick it out."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I bet he did."

Silence hung over them once again. Finally Bella heard herself speak. Her sentence cut the thick tension in the air like sharp knife.

"So, Leah tells me you're Alpha now."

"Mmmhmm."

"Well, she said said you're one of them."

"Yeah."

Suddenly Bella started sobbing. Jacob dropped his kung pao chicken on the coffee table and scooped her up and into his lap.

"Oh, God, Jake. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Bella just repeated it over and over like a mantra. When she finally stopped shaking and the sobs subsided, Jacob cradled her face with his hands.

"It's ok, Bells. It's not your fault. I was always meant to be Alpha. I've come to terms with that. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm proud of my ancestors, I'm happy with my life. This is who I am. I needed to become Alpha to become me. You understand?"

"Jake, Leah told me why you left Sam's pack."

Fuck! Why couldn't Leah keep her damn mouth shut! He couldn't show his anger right now. He needed to concentrate on what was in front of him.

"I'm so sorry. I wish- no, I should have left Edward sooner. I should have listened to you. I thought that I'd be no better than my mother if I left him and didn't keep my word. It was so wrong. I was so in love with you and I -"

Bella didn't get to finish her sentence. The minute the words spilled out, Jake descended on her lips, tugging and pulling her mouth, tangling his hands in her hair, pouring out everything, every last confused piece of his heart into that kiss. Kissing her the way he had on the mountain, only now he was the one who had to make a choice. Kissing her in a way that left her wondering how she had lived without his kisses all her life.

Bella somehow pulled back from Jake. She needed to tell him, and she needed to do it now. "Jake, I still love you. I love you." She waited, biting her lip, a pensive look on her face while Jacob stared into her eyes, looking for any hint of remorse. He knew it was too soon to tell her. He didn't want to scare her away and more importantly, he knew he didn't fully trust her yet with his heart. He could never stomach lies, and never found comfort in half truths. He'd be honest with her and take his chances. If she couldn't give him what he needed, simple as it was, he'd walk away. He took her hands in his, and looked into her eyes.

"Bells, honey. There are things I need to tell you. Being Alpha has changed me. I have a responsibility to my pack, to my people. I can't dive into this. I need some time to figure things out. You've been gone a long time, and I want to be with you, spend time with you, it's just that, honestly, I don't know you anymore. I'm not saying that's a bad thing. We both grew up. I still know you, I think I know your heart, but our lives, who we are, what we do, that's changed. I want to trust you. I'm just not ready. I do want to know who this crazy Bella Swan is that gets drunk and stands up to Leah Clearwater. I'm shocked as hell by that scene. I mean, I'm proud of you. Despite all the tears today, it seems like you're this strong person now, I'm just at a loss about how to wrap my head around it."

She nodded her head, feeling a bit defeated. "It's ok, Jake. I get it. We've both changed. Maybe you don't want me anymore, maybe you won't want me when you get to know the new me. I'm happy with who I am now. Like I told you this morning. I'll be happy to be able to be a friend to you."

Jacob sighed. "Bells, nothing could make me stop loving you. That's never changed. I have some things I need to take care of in my life before you and I -"

Something clicked in her mind, and suddenly she looked scared and hurt. "Jake, is there someone else? Is that it? I didn't come here to break up a relationship and I'm sure she's a nice girl, I mean you're a nice guy and whoever you picked would probably be nice, and I'm sure she's beautiful, and that the pack loves her -" Bella was rambling now and suddenly she panicked. She jumped up and all but ran to the other side of the room. "Oh, God, Jake, is she your imprint? How could you have kissed me like that if she's your imprint! I, I - maybe I should leave town for awhile, I don't want to hurt anyone, and - damn you, Jake! How could you kiss me? Stop smiling at me like that!"

Jacob couldn't help it. Bella was being ridiculous, and the whole situation was funny. Well, except the imprint part. But now wasn't the time.

"Jacob Black! This isn't funny!"

"No, Bells, no, I guess it's not, it's just that you're still so cute when you get mad. Plus, you were rambling and I could see the wheels turning in your head and you started jumping to conclusions. Bella, I don't have a girlfriend. I won't lie to you. I have dated other women since you left, none of which I was serious about." Jacob paused for a moment, choosing his next words very, very carefully. He did not want to lie to Bella, but he wasn't ready to tell her the truth of the situation yet. He just hoped she wouldn't figure it out. "Bella, I have not imprinted on _somebody else"_. He got up and crossed the room, wrapping her in his arms. "You are not the other woman, Bells, I swear to God." He could feel her relax in his arms. "Look, it's been a long day. Why don't I clean up down here, and you go grab a shower."

Bella looked up at him mischievously "Will you tell me a bedtime story too?"

"Yup, and tuck you in", grinned Jake. "Now go, woman! Hurry up before I throw you over my shoulder and toss you in myself. You smell like a bar, and those damn clove cigarettes that Leah likes so much. Go!"

"Ok, ok, I'm gone!"

When Bella got out of the shower she threw on her old robe and walked into her bedroom. She grabbed her pajama's, not the old holey sweats she used to wear. A tank top and some too short shorts that left little to the imagination. Jacob walked in just as she was starting to run the comb through her hair. "Here, let me." He sat down behind her on the bed and began to slowly run the comb through her hair. Bella settled herself between his legs, allowing his warmth to seep into her. When Jacob was through combing her hair, he buried his nose into the hollow of her neck, her scent washing over him, he began pressing small kisses along her shoulder. Bella leaned into him and allowed herself to feel in this moment, loved. Then in a whisper she spoke. "Stay with me tonight." Jacob settled further down the bed and pulled her into his chest. He watched as she fell into a peaceful slumber, and thought how beautiful she was with the soft moonlight shining on her face. Very softly he whispered a promise in her ear. "I love you, Bells. I've always loved you. I'm not letting you go again" As soon as the words left his lips, Bella snuggled further into his chest. In that moment, he was at peace. In that moment, Jacob Black knew that this was just the beginning, and he began to see a future with love in it.


	9. Chapter 9: Babysat by a Wolf

Over the next month, Bella settled into her new life in Forks. She began her job hunt, and was having little to show show for it other than countless hours wasted on her laptop, sending out resumes to schools that already had teachers. She was becoming irritable without much to do, and it didn't help that she hardly saw Jacob. It seemed almost as though he was avoiding her. As much as she promised herself she'd give him time, she was getting more and more impatient.

Sighing she turned off her computer, and began to get ready to leave the house. It was Thursday and Leah would be over in an hour for their weekly trip to the club in Port Angeles. Bella was surprised when Leah showed up at her house the week after their first trip and was even more surprised when Leah went through her closet picking out clothes for her wear as though they were two teenagers getting ready to go trolling for boys on a Friday night.

Going through her closet, she grabbed a pair of distressed skinny jeans and a soft brown cowlneck made of t-shirt material. Bella's wardrobe had improved over the years, like so much else in her life. She smiled as she thought of how proud Alice would be if she could see her pulling on her new over the knee boots. Alice would be even more impressed that she could walk in the four inch heels without falling over and splitting her lip open. Looking in the mirror she realized that she looked and felt beautiful. Her makeup was minimal, just some eyeliner and mascara, and a soft almost nude color gloss on her lips. From her ears delicate silver hoops hung down, and on her wrist a beautiful wide brown leather bracelet that Billy had made her. Her hair was long, almost to the middle of her back, and the long layers Leah had talked her into fell in soft waves around her shoulders. Yes, she looked and felt beautiful, womanly, and the knowledge of it shown in her eyes. She closed her eyes, breathed in. In that moment, the world fell away and in its place was nothing but a state of calm.

Bella was surprised when she opened the door to find not only Leah, but her brother Seth with her.

"Seth? Oh my gosh, Seth!"

Seth grabbed Bella into a huge hug. "Welcome home Bella!" He pulled back from her and looked at her shining face. "So, you've been back for a month and haven't come to visit me? I have to tag along with my big sister to see you?"

Bella blushed and looked at the ground. With the exception of Leah, she had not seen any of the pack since she had arrived in town. Truthfully, she just didn't know how they would feel about her, and even though she knew she owed all of them so much, it was hard to face them. In her heart of hearts she was afraid they wouldn't forgive her, and when that happened, Jacob would walk away from her too. "I'm so sorry, Seth. I should have come to see you."

Seth cupped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Street goes both ways, Bella. I could have come too. But, hey, we're here now, and that's what counts."

She smiled, feeling a little bit better for his kindness. Then she wondered what the hell he was doing there. Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "No offence, Seth, but what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but it's our weekly girls night out."

Seth turned six shades of red, and started shuffling his feet. Not a good sign. Bella looked over his shoulder to his pissed off looking sister. "Leah?"

The she wolf's eyes narrowed, shooting daggers at her brother. "Our mighty Alpha thinks we need a fucking babysitter."

"Oh. Wait - what?"

Leah tapped her finger against her temple. "Yeah, pack mind, Bella. He saw our last night out in my mind when I phased the other day and well, he wasn't happy. Hence, the babysitter."

Bella was a little hot under the collar. Yes, some jerk had gotten carried away with her on the dance floor and wouldn't let her go when she asked. Yes, she'd been drinking, but she wasn't drunk, and Leah intervened right away when the guy wouldn't take no for an answer or let go of her wrist. Yes, the jerk tried to cop a feel, but she handled it. She stomped on the guys foot hard with her heel, and waved to the bouncer for help. The guy had been thrown out, and she and Leah had resumed their fun.

"That's ridiculous, Leah. Seth, go home. Leah doesn't need a babysitter, and neither do I."

"Sorry, Bella. Jake's orders. I am to drive you there, leave you alone unless you need help, and make sure you get back in one piece."

"Oh, this is just fucking ridiculous. Jake is going to get a piece of my mind the next time he shows up here. Let's go." Bella was steamed, and Seth had a feeling Jake was going to be sitting on a bag of ice for a month if she confronted him about it wearing those high heeled boots.

An hour later, Leah and Bella were drinking a pitcher of cosmo's while Seth was at the bar giving Alex the third degree.

Bella eyeballed her friend, like a cat ready to pounce. "So, Leah, you going to give the guy a break this week or am I going to give him your number?"

Leah rolled her eyes in irritation. She hated this topic, and Bella never let it go. "Listen Swan, I told you, I'm not dragging somebody else into my fucked up life. Alex deserves better than that."

Bella waved her hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah. All I hear is excuse, blah blah blah."

"Well, it's one hell of an excuse. At least I have one. What's yours?" Leah sat back and let that sink in. Two could play this game.

"What do you mean? Excuse for what?", exclaimed Bella.

Leah leaned forward, a serious look on her face. "Look Bella, you've been back for a month. I know that Jake has invited you to LaPush. I know Emily came to see you and that she apologized. So, why have you been holed up in that house so much?"

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Leah, can we just drop it?"

"No"

"Leah"

"Bella"

"Leah, I don't know." She did know, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Yes you do know, and I think I know. You're afraid to see everyone, right?" Bella sat there silently, but Leah could smell the fear on her.

"Well, you know some of them are pissed at you. Here's the thing though. It's not their place to pissed. Whatever happened between you and Jake is in the past, and it's between the two of you. Just because we share a pack mind doesn't mean that they have the right to stick their noses where they don't belong. I mean, Sam did that, and look where it got him. His wife is currently staying with is ex-fiance, and he's eating cold beans out of a can. If Sam doesn't pull his head out of his ass soon, I'm going to do it for him. I never thought I'd say it, but I'm glad he's with Emily. I wouldn't be able to put up with his bullshit. Yes, we all put our butts on the line to defend you, but we would have done it regardless. Human life is human life. We protect everyone. It's not your fault any of us phased. It's in our blood, and it was triggered by the selfishness of the Cullen's. DON'T WINCE BELLA. It's true. They knew that there was a strong possibility that we would start shifting, and yet they came back anyhow. It was selfish on their part. That's not your fault, and don't you dare apologise for it. Look, Sam is a jerk, Paul will be a shit because he's Paul. Those are they only two you're really going to have a problem with. Rachel might be a bit of a bitch, but that's in her nature. She's Jake's sister, and I'd do the same thing for Seth. Quil and Embry will want to see you. They just want Jake to be happy. The rest of them are young and will just want to get in your pants. So, here's the deal. Tomorrow you are going to cook up a storm. I'm going to organize a bonfire. Emily will call you and tell you what she's making. Then on Saturday you're going to bring all that food and the little red bikini I found buried in your closet down to LaPush, and we are going to spend time in the sun, drink some beer, play in the water and you are going to see the guys. End of story. Got it?"

By this point, Bella was leaning back in her seat, eyes narrowed, arms crossed over her chest. "Fine, Leah. I'll do it on one condition."

Leah shrugged. "Not that I'm giving you a choice, but what's the condition?"

"You give Alex your phone number before we leave." Bella waited for her reaction. She had her cornered.

"Nope, not gonna happen."

"Then I'm not going." Bella dug her heels in. She was just as stubborn as Leah, who was currently giving her the stink eye.

"Yes, you are."

"Oh, then you're going to give him your number? Or are you just going to continue to let Seth glare at him all night?"

"Jeeze you're a stubborn bitch! Fine, just get Seth away from him for me first. Thank God for loud music, at least my little brother won't think I'm trying for some kind of booty call."

Bella waved Seth over to the table. "Hey Seth, I want to dance and I don't want to deal with some annoying jerk again, so how about getting out there with me?"

Seth looked around the club, reached his arm up and started rubbing his neck. "uh, Bella, I don't know if Jake would appreciate that."

"Well, Jake doesn't make my decisions for me. Since I've seen him exactly five times in the past month, I'd say that hardly qualifies him to even give me advice. As for your problem, do you think he'd rather you dance with me or let some stranger rub all over me like a dog in heat?"

Seth looked at her wide eyed. Jake would kick his ass either way. He'd harbored a little crush on Bella Swan for years, and Jake knew it. At least he'd get a dance with her before Jake skinned his hide. "Ok, you win. Let's go."

Bella smiled wickedly at Leah. "Excellent. Leah, could you grab some water from the bar? I've had enough cocktails tonight. I just want to dance a little and then I'm ready to get out of here early."

"Sure. Sounds good to me."

Fifteen minutes later, a smiling Alex waved goodbye to them. Bella didn't know if Seth's face was redder from the dirty dance she gave him or from suspecting that his sister set up a date with the bartender. Either way, she was happy with the night.

Bella was just putting her key in the door when she heard a motorcycle pull up. Turning around to see Jake, she didn't know if she should be annoyed or turned on as he swung his muscular leg over the bike and strode up to her. Damn, he looked yummy. Beat up jeans, tight black t-shirt that showed every muscle he had, and a black motorcycle jacket that fit him perfectly. Oh, crap, don't get turned on, he can smell you! Shit, shit, shit. Jake just grinned and appraised her in much the same way. In fact, he though he had never seen someone so beautiful as the woman in front of him, and wondered how he had been able to stay away from her for so long. He crossed the yard and climbed up the porch steps to face her. He couldn't help but kiss her softly and pull her close to his chest. "Bells, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Jake. You want to come in?"

"Actually, I was going to see if you wanted to come out. I thought maybe we could go have a late dinner. There's a little spot that overlooks the water that I want to take you to." He looked down at her with puppy dog eyes and grin. "Please?"

Bella waged a war with herself. She was slightly annoyed with him for the Seth stunt, but she really wanted to spend time him. They had hardly seen each other since she had gotten back, but each time they got together it was nothing short of amazing. Jacob made her feel special, asking her all sorts of questions about her life and her friends from college. He challenged her, laughed with her, laughed at her expense, and took it in stride when she laughed at his expense. Jacob seemed to like the person she had become, and he let her know it. There was no doubt about it, things were good between them. Not to mention the way he would kiss her. The heat between them had been building. She often would catch him looking at her as though he was seeing her for the first time.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me leave a note for Charlie so he doesn't worry." Bella turned the key in the lock and walked into the kitchen to leave a note explaining that she would be out later than she thought, and that she was with Jacob. She knew that alone was enough to keep Charlie from being concerned about her. Little did he know that she was going to be out with a six foot werewolf who roamed the forests at night protecting her from creatures like her former family that thirsted for blood. The thought put a sardonic smile on her face.

Jacob watched her carefully as she went about her note writing business. The way she moved with such confidence was still something he hadn't gotten used to. He appraised her again head to toe, and felt his pants tighten when she opened the fridge and bent over in those tight jeans and fuck me boots to put the note on Charlie's beer. God, what he wouldn't give to have her in his bed in nothing but those damn boots. She had gotten curvier with the passing years, and it was all he could do to not walk up to her, push her hair out of the way, kiss her neck and run his hands all over those luscious curves. When she turned to him with that wicked smile he could barely take it anymore. The air around him was electric, and his body was on fire. Slowly, so slowly he walked up to her as though he was stalking his prey and gently pushed her up against the door of the refrigerator. He ran his nose down her throat, inhaling her scent, and whispered her name.

The way she looked up at him, her eyes half closed, breathing heavily, he knew he had to get them out of this house or he would take her now, mark her, claim her as his. He wanted her, she wanted him, and he knew, he just knew that she wasn't walking away anymore, and neither was he. Gently, slowly, he placed hot open mouthed kisses along her collar bone and neck, working his way to her mouth where nibbled on her bottom lip, and languidly kissed her. Slowly he pulled back, threaded his fingers with hers and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"We have reservations."

Bella was still reeling from the kiss he had just laid on her. She couldn't seem to gather her wits, and replied with a surprised "where?"

"You'll see."

He took her keys, led her out the door and locked it, and walked her over to his bike. He placed the helmet on her head, and when she got on and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her chest into him, he was very tempted to take her back inside, strip her naked and realize every teenage fantasy he had ever had about her.

"Jacob, are we going?"

"Yeah, we're going."

With that he started the motorcycle and took off down the road. Bella knew something had changed that night, and she was ready, so ready.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out

The little oceanside restaurant was never very busy, but Jacob wanted to make sure the evening was special. He called the owner, an old friend of his father's, and begged a favor. When Jacob told Pete that he was bringing a girl, THE girl in for dinner, and asked if the patio could be made private, Pete readily agreed. Although it was only a few tables, and nothing extraordinary, it was a romantic spot. One to watch the waves roll in and out of the ocean, listen to the breeze, and bathe in the moonlight. Jacob wanted this date to go off without a hitch. He was done with staying away from Bella. He knew the direction of his heart, and was ready, without a doubt, ready to move forward. The million dollar question was if Bella could do the same. Could she give him what he needed? Could he trust her enough with his heart this time around?

As they sat on the patio, full and sated from the excellent food, drinking their coffee, Jacob watched Bella. Dinner had been nice. Neither of them had much of consequence to say, and were comfortable to sit in silence and listen to the waves. The chairs were situated for the view, but Jacob could only watch Bella. The way she would close her eyes and breathe. Breathing as though she had not grown up here and smelled the oceans and forests before. The way she would tuck her hair behind her ear. The way she would look at the stars and the cliffs, as if she was taking a mental picture to keep forever.

"Bella, let's take a walk on the beach. I want to go to our tree."

They walked barefoot through the surf, and Bella knew that he had something to talk to her about. After all, the driftwood tree was their place. Their place to laugh and talk. It seemed to her that many of her most important moments in the grand scheme of things had happened in that spot. That beautiful old bleached tree. If she could, she would move here, build her life and the view of her kitchen window would be that tree.

Bella sat down at the base of the tree, while Jacob gathered wood for a fire. Once he had it going, turned to Bella. She looked so damn beautiful. The flames of the fire causing a soft glow on her skin.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Jake?"

Jacob sighed. He didn't know how to start this conversation.

"Tell you what, Jake, why don't we just talk about anything and everything. We can play 20 questions, and I'll answer everything honestly as long as you do."

"Ok", he laughed.

"You go first, Bells."

"What's your first memory?"

Jacob smiled widely. "My mom baking cookies in the kitchen. She would measure out the ingredients and let me pour them into the mixing bowl. Then she'd give me a glass of milk and two cookies still warm from the oven."

"That's a good memory, Jake. I know how much you miss her. At least your Mom made you cookies. I had to learn how to make them if I wanted any", she laughed.

"Do you resent Renee?"

"Yes and no. I mean, sometimes if I really think about it I get angry. I mean, I never really got to be a kid. I was always taking care of her. She was just so damn flighty. I guess what I hate the most is that she felt the need to move me so far away from Charlie. When I moved here I barely knew my father, and at that point I was so self sufficient that I didn't let him take care of me the way most fathers take care of their teenage daughters. It really felt like my life was completely separate from his." Bella gave Jake a sideways glance. "Then again, maybe that was a good thing considering the company I was keeping."

"Yeah. But you know how much Charlie loves you, right?"

She swallowed hard and nodded her head. "I do. It's part of why I'm back here."

Jacob sucked in a breath and stared Bella square in the eyes. _Now or Never._ "What's the real reason you're here, Bells?"

There it was. Jacob had just thrown it out there and Bella was afraid. This could go one of two ways and she prayed it would go in her favor.

"You."

"Why?"

"I - I just missed you. Can't we leave it at that?" she stammered.

"No." He was firm with her. He wanted, no he needed an answer. No more hedging. This was it. She had to tell him the truth.

"Jake -"

"No"

Bella closed her eyes tightly. She opened and closed her mouth.

"Bells, please, I need to know." Jacob's voice was softer, pleading with her this time.

"Because I still love you. OK? Because I was stupid enough to walk away years ago! Because I dreamed about you all the time! Because I dreamed about our children! I know I shouldn't be here. I know that I should let you go! I know how much I hurt you and Edward. The worst part is I can't have you! It's useless to pretend that we can even be together!" Bella jumped up to her feet. "Can you take me home now? I just want to go home!" She started running to the bike, but Jacob stopped her turning her to face him. She was shaking in frustration and self pity.

Softly he said "Bella, look at me!"

"No Jake, just take me home!"

"No, I'm not taking you anywhere!. You've talked enough. Now it's time for you to listen to what I have to say."

She just sighed, waiting for him to let her down gently. He was being careful with her, too careful. Bella knew he was going to lower the boom, and her hopes would be crushed.

"Bella, I have things to tell you. There is a reason I haven't come to see you much. I had things I needed to work out, think about and understand. I needed to hear the the truth from you. Now I'm going to tell you what's been going on with me for the last three years since you left."

He hated, hated how she took a deep breath, and hugged her arms around her middle. It was the same thing she did all those years ago in his garage, broken to pieces by that vampire piece of shit, Cullen. Very gently he took her hands and unwound her arms. Then he began to speak.

"Bells, when I was gone before your wedding, when I ran away, I broke off from Sam's Pack. I didn't want to be alpha, I just wanted to be alone in my pain. I couldn't stand hearing the love fest in the imprinted wolves minds, or their well meaning advice. I didn't want pity from anyone. I just wanted to be alone. Leah followed me, because she understood, and felt the same way. I didn't want to be in charge of the pack. But, because of my blood, because of my family, it's what I was born to do. I didn't have a choice. We all thought I was done with my transformation, but I wasn't. I grew a little more. I felt the power in my veins. I didn't want it. I just wanted to run. More than that, I just wanted to see you one last time. I wanted to remember you, blushing, stumbling over air, smiling and sparkling brown eyes. When you chased me into the woods that day and I looked at you, something happened. I can't quite explain it. Bells, I imprinted. I imprinted on you." He rushed out the last words and fell silent, waiting for her reaction, hoping she wouldn't break his heart.

Bella's eyes flew up to his. "That's impossible. I thought that, well, I thought that you and I -"

"I know. So did I. But Bells, something was wrong. I shouldn't have been able to let you go. I did. I was so confused by the imprint, and I knew I shouldn't have been able to walk away, even if all I wanted to do was pull you in my arms. I was in so much pain. I had so much heartache. Death was pulling away another person I loved, and I was angry."

Bella's heart wrenched. She hadn't thought of it before. Jacob losing the people he loved, Harry Clearwater, his mother, and she was going to become one of the undead too. How could she have been such a selfish person?

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. I can't say it enough. You deserve someone better than me. Maybe fate knows that. That's why you can walk away from me when the others can't. I'm sorry I couldn't have been better for you. I'm so sorry."

Jacob sighed. They had both made mistakes. Too many to count. Tonight was about moving forward. "No, Bella, you don't understand. Just let me finish. I turned and ran that day. I showed Sam my imprint. He tried to tell me it wasn't real. Sam, well, Sam harbors alot of anger at you. He carries alot of resentment, and it's not your fault. He needs to blame somebody for the pain he caused Leah, and the scars he gave to Emily. It's just easy for him to blame you. The truth of the matter is that the Cullen's were here long before you were. It would have all happened whether you moved to Forks or not. I've always known that, and the rest of the pack does too. Nobody blames you for becoming wolves. Everyone does not agree on your decision to become a vampire, but nobody blames you for our lives. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah, I do." Bella agreed reluctantly. Deep down, she knew Jacob was right.

"Ok, good. Now, let me finish. I ran again for a few weeks and then I came home to face the council. I spoke with my dad. Being Chief, he reads alot of our history. Nobody was quite sure why our imprint happened when it did, and why it didn't complete itself. They think it has to do with my alpha status. They think that because I wasn't an alpha that I had not completed my transformation."

There it was. Bella had heard enough. He didn't want to be imprinted to her or anyone else. She knew that. She'd always known that. "It's ok, Jake. I know you never wanted your choices taken from you. I remember how much you hated imprinting, and I'm glad you have a choice. If you don't want to see me anymore, it's ok. I'd like to be your friend, but I don't want you to feel obligated to me."

Jacob was trying to be patient, but this girl was insisting on being a matryr. "No, Bella, you don't get it. I hated what imprinting does. I wanted a choice in who I fell in love with. I didn't want some girl I had never met to take me away from _you._ I wanted to imprint on you. It's just that right now, I still have a choice, and so do you. I feel a pull to you, but I have always felt a pull to you. I love you, Bells. I've loved you my whole life. I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. I've dated other women, but none of them, none of them were you. I couldn't love any of them, because I've never for one moment, even when I wished I could, ever stopped loving _you." _Jacob hugged her tightly to her chest, shaking slightly, wanting to convey to her how much he loved her, how much he needed her in his life, how right it was that she was in his arms. He placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her face so that he could look deeply in her eyes. "Please, Bella. Please don't walk away. Please, give us a chance. No more apologies, no more confusion. Let me love you, and this time, love me back. Please, love me with everything you have. Bells, I'm in love with you. I need you." With that he brought his lips down on hers, pouring everything into this kiss. Nibbling on her lips, sweeping his tongue across her lips, betting for entrance. He pulled her closer, and deepened it. It wasn't a gentle kiss. It was a kiss full of need and want, a kiss full of desire that brought Bella to her knees. In that moment, there was only Jacob.

When he pulled away and she finally opened her eyes, she found him staring down at her, his face full of so much emotion; love, regret, desire, acceptance and longing. She brought her hands up to his face, and softly, so softly spoke the words he wanted, no, needed to hear. "I won't leave again, Jake. I love you too much to ever leave you again. I want you too."

There in the moonlight, the rest of the world washed away with the ocean tides, and it was only the two of them, lost in their love.


	11. Chapter 11: The House That Jacob Built

Bella, was tired, so tired, but her mind was awake. She kept replaying the events of the night, and had so many questions for Jacob. Did the imprint explain the dreams she had been having all these years? The way she just couldn't let him go? Did the rest of the pack know? All of these questions went through her mind while she was doing her damnedest to stay awake on the back of Jacob's Harley. Just when she thought she couldn't keep herself up any longer, Jacob turned down a dark gravel road. When they came to a stop she had no idea where they were. In front of her was a beautiful two story cabin surrounded by the forest on either side. Tree's grew right up to the sides of the house, blocking anyone from viewing the sides or the back of the house. Bathed in moonlight, she thought it was a beautiful home. Dormer windows stood out on the second story flanked on each side by cedar shutters. A set of steps led up to a large cedar door.

"Jake, where are we?"

He grinned, helping her slide off the seat of the bike. "My house".

"Your house?" Bella was shocked. Never had Jacob mentioned that he moved out of Billy's place.

He looked down at her in amusement. "You're surprised?"

"No. I mean, yeah, I guess I just assumed that you were still living with Billy."

"Rachel takes care of him now, and Paul is constantly there." He gave her a knowing look. "Let's just say I see enough in Paul's mind without needing to attend the live show."

Bella blushed. "Yeah, understood. Don't need details."

Jacob barked out a laugh, and tugged her hand. "No kidding. Neither did I. Come on, let's go inside." He unlocked the door of the house, dying to see what his Bells would think of it. When he built the house, he knew he was being a martyr, but he kept designing things with her in mind. He flicked on the lights, and turned around to Bella who was staring wide eyed at the great room. "Well, what do you think?" he asked, nervously.

Bella was amazed. The entry was laid in beautiful blue-gray stone. The rich dark colors of the hardwood floors (easy for cleaning up mud that 6 foot werewolves were bound to track in), gave a warmth to the room. A long deep forest green sofa sat on top of a chocolate brown rug, facing a large stone fireplace. Birch and driftwood sat in a big copper kettle, the kind the pioneers used to make apple butter in, and logs were laid on the hearth, ready to be lit. Stairs in the same dark wood flooring led to the upstairs of the house. Bella thought the place looked as if it was an extension of the forest. The room was, for lack of a better word, cozy. She could see herself curled up with a cup of tea and a good book in front of the fireplace. Bella, blushed at the thought, although she wasn't sure why.

"Jacob", she whispered in amazement. "It's beautiful. It's so beautiful."

Jacob smiled and his heart soared. "Come on in, Bells, you look like you're ready to fall over." While Bella got comfortable on the couch, Jacob busied himself in the kitchen, fixing tea. He didn't know why, but he didn't want her to see this room yet. Everything else was an open floor plan, even the behemoth of a dining table to accommodate his pack blended seamlessly into the great room. But this room, the kitchen, was was separate, entered into by a swinging door. It was a beautifully proportioned space. When he worked on the house, he kept thinking of her. Memories flooded his mind of her fixing meals for him and their fathers, helping Emily feed the pack. Beautiful off white cupboards that looked as though they belonged in a farmhouse hung on the walls. Silver tin back-splashes met black granite counters. A large butcher block island, with legs he carefully carved with leaves, vines and flowers. Another stone fireplace, this one with a cedar mantle that Billy had carved with wolves chasing through the trees. Light blue walls, and breakfast nook with a bay window that overlooked the back yard. Yes, he had thought of her when he built this room. Even down to the pot rack above the island that raised and lowered on it's chains. As he stood there, pouring honey and milk into her tea, he wanted nothing more than to see her in this room every day. To share breakfast with him as the sun came in through the large window. He wanted to drink coffee with her in the mornings, watch her dance around the kitchen in her own world, baking and preparing meals. He wanted a life, a life with her in it. They still had so much to work out, but he had always been one to know his own mind, and pursue what he wanted.

Jacob carried her tea to her, and placing it on the coffee table, he asked "Are you cold?"

"Just a little. I'm tired, and I always get cold when I'm tired. Once I have some tea I'm sure I'll be warm" she replied.

Jacob got up and lit the fire. The two of them watched the flames lick the salt dried driftwood, creating a myriad of colors. "Jake, it's almost like being at the beach."

"I know" he smiled.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a long time, watching the fire, Bella drinking her tea, leaning into Jacob's side and reveling in his warmth. She knew she was getting more and more tired, and that she needed to go home.

"Jake, it's late. I'm exhausted", she yawned.

Jacob stood up and reached for her hand to help her up. "Come on."

Bella turned to the door as Jacob turned to the stairs. Unable to move, she looked up at him nervously. "Jacob, where are you going? Door is this way."

He tugged her arm gently. "I know, but bed is this way."

"Jake -"

He cut her off. "Bells, nothing is going to happen. I just want you here with me tonight. I can't bear the though of leaving you right now. Please?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Bella felt her will breaking, giving into him.

"Charlie doesn't know where I am." It was a weak protest, and she knew it.

Jacob let out a laugh. "Bells, Charlie knows you're with me, and he knows I'd never let anything happen to you. I've been telling you for years, don't worry, Charlie loves me."

Bella knew he was right, and her body was at war with her, fighting off sleep as it was. "Ok. Do you have something I can sleep in"?

Jacob grinned and pulled her to his chest. "Of course. Old t-shirt coming up." He led her up the stairs to his room and pulled the door closed behind him. His room was a perfect reflection of him. Everything was simple, cluttered, and in the corner she spotted an overflowing hamper. Above the bed, hanging from the wall was a beautifully woven dreamcatcher, similar to the one he had made her so many years ago. Jacob walked into his closet. He had planned on giving her an old t-shirt, but the man in him couldn't resist, and he pulled out a sky blue long sleeved button up shirt for her. It was soft, made of cotton, the sleeves would be way to long and need to be rolled, but he knew how sexy she would look in it. He felt a little devious, but since he had no plans on sex for tonight, he thought he could get away with it. He handed her the shirt. "Here you go. Bathroom is through that door, and you'll find a spare toothbrush in the drawer closest to the wall."

"Thanks Jake."

Bella changed quickly, not paying attention to her surroundings. When her teeth felt minty fresh, she quickly walked out of the bathroom to find Jacob in nothing but a pair of boxers. She sucked in a breath. Good God he was beautiful! It should be a sin look so hot. She couldn't help the staring she was doing at his perfectly toned chest. In fact, if she wasn't careful, drool would start leaking from the corner of her mouth. Jacob just smirked at her, took her hand, led her to the side of his enormous bed, and tucked her in. He walked over to his side, turned off the lamp, and laid down and pulled Bella into his arms. She fell asleep to him gently running his hands up and down her back, bare legs tangled together, little kisses pressed softly into her hair, and whispered promises of "I love you, I want you, I love you, I need you in my life".

Tonight they would both dream of little black haired children, running for the forest.

Jacob woke up early out of habit. He gazed down at the beauty sleeping curled into his chest. He closed his eyes again and then opened them, proving to himself that it wasn't a dream. That after all these years, she was here. Bella was here. With him. Sleeping in his bed. In his arms, finally where she belonged. He pulled her closer and could not resist burying his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent. Fuck! He wanted nothing more than to bathe in it. Bella sighed and began to stir. Slowly she opened her eyes and drowsily looked at him. "Hi" she spoke softly.

"Hi" he smiled down at her. "Sleep well?"

"More" she said snuggling even deeper into his chest. When her breathing evened out telling him she was once again asleep he too closed his eyes. He knew they would have to get up again in a few hours, but right now, nothing could convince him to leave this bed.

Bella's senses began to wake her up before she opened her eyes. The seductive aroma of coffee tickled her nose. Slowly she cracked one eye open, only to see a cup of coffee and a note on the nightstand.

_Bells-_

_Going for a quick run. Enjoy your coffee and help yourself to the shower. Towels are in the linen closet next to the sink. When you're ready, meet me out back._

_-Jake_

Bella laid in bed, she contemplated the events of last night. Her whole world was changed, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Not that she didn't want Jacob, didn't love him, it's just that he had spent the better part of the last month avoiding her. She could understand why, but then to jump in feet first like this, to literally dive right into the deep end - no, it was right. It was more than right. Drinking her coffee, she pulled the fog and doubt from her head. She would lead with her heart from now on. No more over thinking everything. Jacob loved her, he always had. This was life. Imperfect, and beautiful because of it.

Throwing aside the covers, she walked into the bathroom. Amazed at the size of the shower, she turned the nozzle on to allow the water to heat up. She looked around, and realized that everything in the bathroom was made to fit a giant, or in reality, an almost 7 foot tall werewolf named Jacob Black. She opened the linen closet, pulled out a towel, stripped and stepped into the shower, ready to wake up, let the water soothe away her self doubts, and begin a new day, a new chapter in her life.

Jacob was waiting for her outside, and as she walked out onto the patio his heart picked up in pace. There was Bella, wearing one of his old black t-shirts, complete with thin spots, and small rips. On him or another man, it would have looked ready for the trash. Bella on the other hand, rocked it. She looked like a fucking supermodel, whether she knew it or not. She just looked at him and shrugged. "Morning! Hope you don't mind." Jacob stood up from his seat, stalked over to where she was standing, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. When he pulled away from her, he looked down and grinned. "I think I should give you all of my old clothes." He pulled her close again, kissed the top of her head, and felt the wolf in him pleased that she smelled of his shampoo and soap. She had washed in his scents, and it felt like a mark in some small way. He would have stood there forever, holding her, reveling that in this moment, after so many years, she was here, in his home, waking up in his bed, having breakfast with him, kissing him, starting her day with him. However, Bella peeked up at him, arched an eyebrow and said "You know, I'd love to do this all day, but I'm cranky if I don't get some breakfast in the morning". Jacob started laughing. "Bells, I never thought I'd see the day when I wasn't the one begging to be fed!"

She smacked his chest playfully. "Yeah, yeah, very funny wolfboy! I'm still hungry!"

"Well, it's a good thing I have breakfast waiting for you". He stepped aside and showed her the spread he had put out of bagels, fresh fruit, juice and toast.

The sat comfortably, laughing at each other's appetites, talking about the day, making plans. "I really should get home soon Jake. I need to check my e-mail and my messages to see if any of the schools I applied to want to schedule interviews".

Jacob took a drink of his coffee. "Ok, I can do that, but you're coming back later."

"Of course I am." She was confused. They'd already made plans to spend part of the afternoon together.

He reached for her hand. "Bells, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. You've been back awhile now, and the only pack members you've seen are Leah and Seth."

"So?"

Jacob gave her a look. "Bells, you know what I'm getting at here."

Bella sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want to see everyone. "Jake, I just didn't know if it was a good idea. I know they must be mad at me, and with good reason."

"Bells, honey, believe me. Nobody hates you. Right now, you're their hero. Leah hasn't been such a bitch since you came back."

"Jake!"

"Well, it's true"! he laughed.

"Yeah, but still. You know, she's not really a bitch. I admire her. Leah's had to go through a hell of alot of shit, but she came out stronger on the other side".

"So did you."

"Yeah, I did.", she conceded. "I'm not the same pushover I used to be. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still sensitive, I still want what's best for everyone, but I realized that I have to stand on my own, love myself and take care of me. I'm actually pretty damn proud of the person I've become."

Jacob lovingly stroked the side of her face, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You should be, Bells. You amaze me. You're still the girl I fell in love with when I was sixteen, but now you're so much more."

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"Ok, so that said, I think that you should see the pack tonight."

"Wait, What?" She got the feeling she was being railroaded. He wasn't going to give her a choice.

"Come on, Bells." Jacob pleaded with her. It was a really important step in their relationship. She needed to spend time with everyone. "I'll have everyone over here for a bonfire. Maybe we can get Sam _and _Emily to come."

"Yeah, when pigs fly", she retorted. "I'm sure Emily will come, but not Sam. Did I tell you about my lunch with her?"

"Nope. How did it go?" He wanted to know what he was up against. Jacob was willing to extend a branch, but he needed to know the facts.

"Oh, well you know, Emily. She was really sweet, very apologetic. She said Sam wouldn't let her say anything about me not being a Cullen. Frankly, I'm a little shocked at how controlling he was being of her. I know you have to work with him, Jake, but I'm not ready to forgive him any time soon. I came here feeling the need to apologize to him, but well, quite frankly he evened the score and then some."

Jacob sighed heavily. Sam was a huge problem. He was trying to make an effort since they all had to work together, but Sam wasn't making things easy. "Yeah, I can't stand him these days either. One day I'll have to take over the rest of the pack, and I'm afraid that day is going to be sooner than later. I don't know what will happen, but I don't think it's going to be pretty. I'd rather do it without a fight, but I don't see him relinquishing control."

Bella furrowed her brow in concentration. "Do you think he'll force a fight"?

Jacob shrugged. "It's just a gut feeling that I have."

Bella drummed her fingers against the table. "Well, in the meantime, I think that Emily found the most creative revenge. I'm amazed that Leah took her in, and that they haven't killed each other yet."

"That's your doing, Bells. I told you, Leah's been a better person since you two became friends. I don't know how you did it, but you did."

"Ok, well on that note, I think you'd better get me home before Charlie freaks out, declares me missing and has my picture printed on milk cartons."

Jacob dropped Bella off at Charlie's, and informed her he'd be back for in two hours.

"What? Why?"

Jacob sighed. "Bella, we have to shop. Haven't you heard that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach? If you want to apologize to wolves, do it with food." He looked down at her with the most serious expression he could muster.

Bella playfully pushed his shoulders. "You really are incorrigible."

"Nope, just hungry."

Bella stood up on her toes to kiss him. "Ok. See you in a few hours."

As he was walking back to his car he felt his heart turn a cartwheel in his chest as she called over her shoulder "Jake, I love you. Don't be late, ok!"


	12. Chapter 12: I Carry Your Heart

Bella went in the house, fixed herself some iced tea, and flipped open her laptop. First she checked her email. A few letters from friends in college, a statement from her bank which made her do a small happy dance in her seat. The last stock she had invested in had gone up, way up and had made her a _very_ tidy sum. While the material things of life never interested her, she felt a deep satisfaction in being financially secure.

The last email was from a small company based in Port Angeles that she had applied at asking her to come in for an interview. The job was not teaching, but tutoring struggling students. Since her options were limited, and it was getting closer to fall she knew she was running out of options. Bella sent off an email letting them know which of the dates and times they had requested would work for her, and entered them in her calendar. Then, grabbing a notebook she began a list of ingredients that she would need from the store for dinner tonight. She knew that this had to be good, and since the wolves were all what she would consider a 'man's man' she decided on a menu of prime rib roast, mashed potatoes with cream cheese and garlic, zucchini, tomatoes, peppers and onions that she could grill together in huge quantities and of course, beer. Lots of beer. She'd get a big variety. Just because Charlie and Billy could have bought stock in their beloved Ranier, didn't mean that everyone else had to drink the stuff too. She thought she should throw together some appetizers too. Since her time was limited, she'd see what she could find at the deli counter, and she'd only make a few huge platters of nachos. Dessert could be easy. Banana pudding. Not just any banana pudding, a wonderful recipe that she'd found thanks to watching so much food network. She tore off the sheet from her notepad and laid it next to her purse, and quickly went upstairs to shower and change.

While she showered, she thought about the pack. She knew that Jake's pack consisted of Leah, Seth and Embry. Sam's pack had Quil, Paul and Jared. Leah had mentioned the younger members of the pack, and she remembered that there were a few more wolves that had phased around the time of the newborn fight. What would all of the boys think of her now? She was a stronger person, that's for sure, but still, she hated the thought that some of the wolves might resent her. Bella allowed the heat of the water to relax her shoulders. Leah and Jake had both assured her that things would be alright. She'd have to trust them. They wouldn't let her fall. Jake loved her, and Leah respected her. It would be ok.

Bella finished her shower, went into her room to find something to wear from her closet and started packing a bag with a few changes of clothes. She figured there was a strong possibility they would go to the beach at some point, so she grabbed a big straw bag threw in her red bikini, a towel, sunscreen and flipflops. In the other bag, an extra pair of jeans, an old t-shirt she wore in the kitchen whenever she was making a big meal, a shirt to change into for tonight, and an extra shirt for tomorrow. She hesitated when it came to her pajama's and her underwear. She had grown to love pretty lingerie. It was empowering, the way it made her feel sexy. Would Jake see it? The thought made her freeze. She had dated a little in college, but it never really went anywhere. The fact was, she was a 22 year old virgin with a drawer full of sexy lingerie. Not to mention most of her pajama's were skimpy nighties. Just the idea of Jacob seeing her in her nightie made her nervous. Not to mention the underwear. It's not like he hadn't seen her in her swimsuit before, or just last night wearing one of his shirts to bed, but this was different. Definitely different. Maybe she wouldn't spend the night there. If it was late she could just go home with Leah if Jake didn't drive her back. Yup, that was what she would do. She'd spend the night with Leah, or else go home. Maybe she could drive herself. Then she could just leave whenever she wanted.

Something else had been bothering her. Jake really hadn't said much about his life the last few years. She knew that he built a business, and she knew that her absence was hard on him. Maybe it was the masochist in her, but she wanted to know how bad it really was when she was gone. Then there was the fact that he'd been with other women. How many other women? Who were they? Pretty, native girls fit to date the future chief? It made a part of her feel inadequate. Then there was the imprint. She was still slightly confused. Jacob was sure of everything, and that was good enough for her, but she did feel like she needed an explanation. But, knowing Jacob, he wouldn't leave her in the dark. Everything would happen in its own time.

Glancing at the clock, she realized she was running out of time. She grabbed a light pink nightie, tossed it in the bag with her clean underwear, picked out pretty black set with pink polka dots to put on now, and then hit up her closet. Since she was a jeans girl she picked out some black skinnies, and a black tank top. She grabbed a dark brown belt, some dark brown wedge sandals, and opened her jewelry box to get out some wide silver hoops, and then spotted the bracelet that Jacob had made her. Lifting it out of the box, she thought of how often she wore it in the past years. It no longer held the diamond heart that Edward had given her. She ran her fingers over the smooth wood of the wolf, remembering how Jacob looked the night he gave this to her. There was so much hope in his eyes that night, eyes that begged her to look at him, and admit how much she loved him. Jacob didn't know that she wore this bracelet almost constantly for the last three years. It was a way to keep him close to her heart. She placed it on her wrist, and vowed to herself not to take it off again. Bella finished getting herself ready, threw her toiletries in her bag, and walked downstairs.

Jacob was already waiting for her, reading over her grocery list when she walked into the kitchen. As soon as he saw her he could feel his jeans getting tight. She looked smoking hot. Bella was always beautiful, but she looked downright sexy in those clothes that showed all of her curves. Fuck, all he wanted to do was throw her on the kitchen table. To top it off she was wearing black. Immediately his mind went to the gutter, and all he could think of was making sure she had some Black inside her too. Crap! Stop thinking dirty thoughts! You're not there yet. She won't appreciate you thinking this way right now. Mentally shaking himself, he looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Bells, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Jake. I just need to throw some stuff in the truck."

"Hope you packed a bag. We could be up pretty late." He couldn't keep the hope out of his voice. He wanted her to stay with him, where she belonged, even if she didn't know it yet.

"I did. I figured if I was too tired to drive home that I might crash with Leah." She shifted her feet nervously, waiting for his reaction.

Jacob felt his stomach sink. He really wanted her to sleep at his house, and in his bed, but he wanted her to feel comfortable. "Whatever you want to do, Bells. Although, I think Leah might be a bit crowded with Emily staying there."

Bella bit her lip. God it turned him on when she did that! Stop thinking dirty thoughts, stop thinking dirty thoughts...

"Oh, well, we'll see how the night goes."

He didn't want to push her, so he changed the subject. "So, Bells, this is one hell of a grocery list. You know we can just grill some hot dogs and hamburgers, right?"

She shrugged. "I know, but I want to do something nice for everyone."

"Bella, are you trying to bribe the guys with food?" he asked with mock seriousness.

Bella laughed. "You bet. Think it will work?"

He nodded his head excitedly. "Yup." He glaced at the list again. It was a little extreme. "Seriously, though Bells, what did you do? Rob banks for the last few years? You've got a twenty pound prime rib roast on here. Not that I don't love prime rib, and I know the pack will love it, but you do realize that this is going to be pretty expensive, right?"

Suddenly Bella was nervous. It was confession time, and she wasn't sure about how Jake would feel about it.

"Uh, yeah, Jake, about that, there's something I need to tell you."

He laughed lightly, sensing her anxiety. "Do I need to sit down?"

"Well, it's not really that bad. It's just, I don't want you to get weird about it.", she explained.

Jacob started laughing. "Bella, I turn furry and run around the forest peeing on trees. Not much is weird to me."

She managed to crack a smile, and made a joke to defect. "Not even the flea collars?"

"Nope, not even the flea collars. Seriously, Bells. Just spit it out."

Bella didn't want to talk about it, but she was determined not to keep any secrets from Jake. Crossing her fingers she started in.

"I'm independently wealthy."

The statement just hung in the air. Jake cleared his throat. "Ok, again, did you rob a bank?"

"No. Ok, so here's the thing. When Edward and I split up, the apartment in New Hampshire and my tuition had already been paid up front. So, any jobs I worked over the last few years I was basically able to save all the income from."

Jake raised his eyebrow at her. "So, you amassed a great deal of wealth working at the university bookstore?"

"Uh, no. So, school was paid for, and after I moved there, Rosalie showed up and gave me some documents and a note from Carlise. Uh, basically the letter said that they were sorry that they had interfered with my life, and that their presence in my life had caused so much distress and hardship. It explained that they had opened and account for me and paid for a for a financial advisor. When I contacted the brokerage, they told me that I didn't have to do anything unless I saw a stock that I was interested in, and that I could call at anytime with questions. So, after a few months, I started getting statements. The next time Rose came to see me, she explained that Alice was calling the advisor, under the guise of being me, and investing in whatever she had a vision of doing well. I have no way to get in touch with them, not even Rose, so there wasn't much I could do about it. I've never cared about money, but I like knowing that I don't have to worry about it. I like that I could do something nice for Charlie and Billy with the new furniture. It was fun to see them so happy. The thing is, I want to work. I mean, I should work. It's alot of money, and with Alice being a psychic, I'm sure I'll never have to worry about it running out, and it seemed stupid to cash it in. I get dividends, and put them in a savings, and some of them get reinvested. I know it's weird, and it's not like I'm living off of their money, and even if I wanted to, I don't know how to return it to them, and they really did -"

She was rambling and Jake cut her off. "Bells, STOP!"

Bella took a deep breath and looked down at the table with such a guilty expression. Jacob felt horrible. Did she really think that he would look down on her for this? Sure, he didn't like that Edward, because he was sure it was all his idea, had paid her off. Then again, the Cullens had more than they knew what to do with, and he knew that Carlisle and Esme genuinely cared about Bella. He was glad that she got her education, and knew that an ivy league school was something she deserved, but that Charlie and Renee could never afford for her. Yeah, it sucked that bastard bloodsucker was still intertwined in her life, and if Jacob had his way, the money would never ever be touched, but they could talk about that in the future.

He gently placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up, but her eyes were closed. "Bella, look at me, please." Bella opened her eyes and looked directly into his. "Bella, I don't care about the money. I think it's great that you are able to be a free person because of it. Do I think it's a little messed up that Edward basically paid you off because he felt guilty? Yeah, I do. But, I know you. I know that it doesn't mean anything to you. I also know that Alice cares about you, and she's really trying to look out for you. So, don't worry about it."

"You really don't mind?"

"Not when you're making me dinner".

Bella smiled in relief. "Ok, wolfboy. Let's get to the store so I can feed you."

"Sure, sure." Reaching for her hand, he looked down and noticed that she was wearing his bracelet. He smiled widely, and raised her hand so that he could examine it. The fact didn't escape him that the leech's rock was gone. "You still have it."

"Of course I do. I never took it off when I was at Dartmouth. It kept you close to me."

He looked into her eyes, and pulled her close. "I love you, Bells. Don't ever doubt that", he whispered against her lips before softly kissing her.

"I love you too, Jake. I love you too."

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
>my heart)i am never without it(anywhere<br>i go you go,my dear;and whatever is done  
>by only me is your doing,my darling)<br>i fear  
>no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want<br>no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)  
>and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant<br>and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
>(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud<br>and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows  
>higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)<br>and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)_

_-ee cummings_

An hour later, they had gotten back to Jacob's house, and he realized that it was time to show her the kitchen, and he felt like a ball of nerves. Would she know when she looked at it? Would she know how much he thought of her over the years? Would she figure out that when he built this house, that he hadn't built it for himself, but that he had built it for her too? That he had built them a home.

Bella, started grabbing bags of groceries out of the back. "Jake, are you sure you have pans big enough for everything?"

"Bells, I told you, it's fine. I have a fully stocked kitchen."

"Yeah, stocked with beer and frozen pizza, I'm sure", she laughed.

"Really, Bells, I think you'll be surprised. I even have a shiny kitchen-aid mixer."

"No, way! Really?"

"Really, Really. Now come on. I'll show you the kitchen". With that he led her through the house, took a deep breath and opened the kitchen door.

Bella walked in and gasped. Never had she seen a room she loved so much. The kitchen was so warm and inviting. It had a lived in feel. She could see herself cooking her, passing time reading in front of the fireplace, eating breakfast with Jake and looking out into the back yard.

"Jacob", she whispered, "its beautiful."

His warm arms slipped around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I couldn't stop thinking of you when I built it." Tears sprang into her eyes and threatened to spill over. "I've always loved you, Bella. I wanted you here with me. I couldn't get you out of my head and when I was working on the house, I realized that I wasn't just building it for me, that I was creating a home for us. Just like you wearing that bracelet kept me close to your heart, working on this room kept you close to mine."

"How did you know I would come back?"

"I didn't. But, I hoped. Even if you never came back to me, I thought I could spend time in here, and picture you cooking for us, our fathers, for a family."

Bella turned around, and hugged Jacob close. "Thank you." Her meaning was rich with layers, and not lost on him. It echoed so many things. Thanking him for his love, his friendship, for letting her back into his life. It was so much it overwhelmed her.

He released her finally, smiling "So, you ready to cook something in this fancy room that's never been used?"

"Yup. You ready to sample?"

"Yup."

"Ok, then. Can you show me how to turn that fancy oven on?" Jacob just laughed and showed her how to work all the dials. He busied himself setting out all of the ingredients for her while she changed her shirt, and pulled out the roasting pan for her.

Bella knew her way around a kitchen, and was impressed at how well put together this one was. Not only that, but most of the cupboards were arranged the way she had Charlies arranged. She realized how much love for her Jacob had poured into this room. Their conversation was light as he helped her chop vegetables, and slice bread. When she finished mixing up the pudding, she handed him the beater and the bowl.

"Bella, honey, this tastes amazing! The boys are going to beg you to cook from now on. Ever since the the pack split, we don't spend as much time at Sam's so they don't get all of Em's good cooking anymore."

"Is he coming tonight?"

"I don't know. I called him today and invited him, but Bells, honey, you don't know how much he's changed. He just didn't say either way if he'd be here, and to be honest, I'm not sure what he'll do."

What Jacob didn't tell her is that Sam sounded like a jackass on the phone, and that he was really hoping he wouldn't show up. He knew Rachel would be here, so Paul would be here tonight too. Actually, he'd had to warn Rachel to keep her mouth shut tonight, and control Paul. She wasn't happy about it, but after all, part of this situation with Bella was his own fault for not being honest with her the day of the imprint.

"So, how does Billy like his prime rib done?"

"Bells, Billy isn't coming."

She looked at him confused. "This is a pack only event. I told the guys that they could bring their girlfriends next time, and next time we'll invite Charlie too. However, I figured tonight should be pack only." What Jacob wasn't saying is that while the pack doesn't hate Bella, not all of them are thrilled with her being back and he didn't want to take any chance of somebody making a comment or getting angry and letting the wolf out of the bag.

"Oh, well, I guess that leaves more food for your bottomless pit", she teased.

"Mmmm... when will everything be ready? I'm hungry."

"You Jacob Black, will just have to wait. Go get things ready outside while I get the nachos put together." She waved towards the door, trying to get rid of him.

Jacob protested. They'd played this game in Charlie and Billy's kitchen's as teenagers. "I could help in here you know."

"Yeah, help yourself to half the appetizers before everyone gets here. I know you." She placed her hands on his chest and shoved. "Now scram! Out of my kitchen."

"You've been here for 3 hours and it's already yours?" he questioned.

"Uh huh. Now go before I sick a vampire on you!"

He put up his hands in defense "Ok, I'm gone. No need for drastic measures." He walked backwards towards to the door and looked around the room as though something was going to pop out at him and then for good measure ran like the devil out the back door smiling as he could hear her peals of laughter.

Yup, the grass was green and they sky is blue, and life was looking good. Bells was in his kitchen, running it like she owned the place. He couldn't have been happier. When he came back inside, Bella was just covering the nachos in foil and getting ready to go upstairs to change shirts before everyone arrived. Jacob couldn't help himself. He walked up to her, took one look at her beautiful face, threw her over his shoulder and raced her upstairs.

"Jacob Black, what are you doing! Put me down!"

"No can do Bells. You are my prisoner. In fact, I think I might carry you around like this all night. I like the view", he stated and then smacked her on the butt.

"Jacob, the prime rib will burn if you don't put me down" she threatened.

"Uh" and then he quickly and carefully threw them both onto his bed.

She glared at him. "Oh, so that was your plan. Try to get me into your bed, I see how you are".

"Well, now that we're here..." he said seductively.

"Listen mister, if you want to eat tonight, I need to change my shirt and..."

He cut her off with a kiss. Tasting her lips, tugging and pulling, kissing her into a sweet oblivion. Moaning and teasing her with his tongue until he was sure she was lost in the moment. Kissing her along her jaw line, nibbling up to her ears and then whispering "I thought you were going to change your shirt."

Bella wasn't sure what possessed her. She was drunk on that kiss, and forget that dinner was in the oven, she wanted more, needed more. "you want to help me with that?"

He pulled back from her and searched her eyes, and finding his answer, he pulled the shirt up and over her head, fanning out her hair behind her, and exposing the lacy black pink polka dotted bra. "God you're beautiful." He bent over her, putting the weight of his erection on her thigh, leaving a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck and in the valley of her breasts. Gently pushing the lace that barely covered her nipples down just a bit, he took one into his mouth, licking and sucking, and scraping with his teeth as she moaned and ground herself onto him. "mmm, you taste so fucking good", he growled as he moved to the other breast.

"Jake, don't stop", she breathed as he continued his assault on her breast.

He hated to, but he knew he couldn't keep going. "Don't want to, but we have to."

"No."

Jacob pressed another kiss against her breast, tasting the sweetness of her skin. "Mmm... Bella, we have a houseful of people coming here in a few minutes."

"So, we can be a little late", she murmured.

"Bells, they're wolves."

It suddenly dawned on her and she bolted up as though the bed were on fire, muttering "damn supernatural hearing, stupid werewolf abilities." She jumped as hot arms snaked around her waist, and more hot open mouthed kisses were rained down on her neck. "Bells."

"Mmmm... yes?" she breathed.

"You're not going to stay at Leah's tonight."

"I'm not?"

He nipped at her collarbone, eliciting a groan from her. "No."

"Ok."

"Where's the shirt you're wearing tonight?"

"In my bag, it's red."

Jacob slowly retrieved the shirt from her bag. "I need my black tank too".

Jacob stalked back up to her, lowered the tight black top slowly over her body. She gasped as he ran his hands over her sides, thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts. Then lowered the red shirt over her head, and groaned as he saw the way it hung so that one of her milky white shoulders was exposed. He leaned forward and nibbled along her shoulder.

Bella leaned back against the dresser, tilting her head to the side as Jacob pushed her long hair off of her neck, kissing his way up the column of it, until reaching her mouth, leaving one last lingering kiss on her lips. Without a word, he took took a step back, and took off his shirt. The smoldering look in his eyes almost caused her to cum without a single touch. He stepped toward her again, brushing her with her his chest, reached behind her, grabbed his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. Jacob leaned in again, nibbling on her ear. "I'll be downstairs. Maybe you should give yourself a minute."

"Hmmm."

After he walked out of the room, Bella slid down to the floor, weak in her knees. "Holy Hell!", she whispered to herself. She and Jacob had always had feelings each other, but acting on them, acting on them was a whole different game. Oh, God, if just kissing him was this good... oh! Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that she needed to calm down and get it together. She was about to throw herself to the wolves, literally.

While Bella was putting on her make up, Jacob was in the kitchen, breathing hard, trying to cool down. He was still as hard as a rock, and the last thing he needed was for any of the pack to see him like this. Maybe he should go back upstairs and have Bella help him fix this problem. Images of her laying on his bed, under him, hair fanned on his pillows, flowed through his mind. "Fuck."

Leah strolled in the kitchen. "Hey Jake!" She eyed him up and down taking in the look on his face and the state of his jeans. "Uh, Jake, you might want to take a minute and go take care of that before everyone gets here."

"Yeah, no shit, Clearwater." Bella picked that minute to walk in the kitchen. "Hi Leah!"

Leah arched her eyebrows at her. "Hey, Swan, so you've been busy today."

Bella felt herself blush, and Jacob cleared his throat. "I'll be right back."

Leah yelled as he went out the door. "Yeah, Jake, make sure you take out some wood, you know, for the fire."

"Fuck you, Clearwater."

"Anytime, anyplace, Alpha!", she called back.

Bella broke into laughter and reached into the fridge grabbing a couple of beers. "So, Leah, heard from Alex yet?"

"Damnit Swan. You just don't give up, do you?"

"Nope."

Leah let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, yes, I heard from him, and we're having dinner tomorrow night".

"Thank God."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?", Leah asked in irritation.

Bella pointed a finger at her. "It means that you need to get over this thing, put yourself out there, and go for it."

"Uh huh. You're one to talk."

Bella whipped around and almost dropped the platter of dip and bread she pulled from the fridge. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Leah crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her pointedly. "You get into Jake's bed yet?"

"Excuse me?" Bella could feel her face getting as red as her shirt.

"You heard me."

"Uh, no, I haven't gotten into Jake's bed yet."

"You should. You'll both feel alot better".

Bella slammed the refrigerator closed. "Christ Leah, what is this? Love Lines with Dr. Laura?"

Leah rolled her eyes. She'd had about enough of the dance Bella and Jacob were doing. "I'm just saying you two have pushed the boundaries with each other for years, and I can tell by the way you hit the dance floor on Thursdays that you have too much unresolved sexual tension."

"Whatever, pack bitch. I need to finish making dinner."

"Ok, but don't say I never gave you any good advice." She knew she was winning.

"Leah."

"Yes"? she answered smugly.

"Just... just...grrr... hand me those nachos and shut up."

Leah was silent after that, and sat back watching as Bella squirmed around the kitchen. She and Jacob really needed to get a work out between the sheets. The amount of sexual tension they oozed when they were around each other was nearly unbearable. Quite frankly, Leah was worried about the way the other wolves would react to it, and she did not feel like dealing with the outcome of being in their filthy minds afterwards. With the exception of the pup's, nobody would be dumb enough to fantasize about Bella. Jake would go all sorts of Alpha on their asses. No, she'd end up bearing the brunt of it, and have to deal with their stupid sexual innuendos for the next two weeks.

Jacob walked back in the kitchen just as Bella was taking the prime rib out of the oven.

"Sweet! I have good timing", he chuckled.

"Like hell you do. This thing needs to rest for 20 minutes." Bella swatted his hand away and threatened to hit him with a roll of tinfoil. "I mean it Jake, don't touch it."

He held his hands up in front of his chest. "Ok, ok"! So, what do you need me to do?"

"You can go put out the appetizers. I"m taking the the nachos out of the oven in a minute."

He looked at her skeptically. "I can eat those, right? I mean, you're not going to beat me if I do, right?"

Leah laughed. "You wish, Jake."

Bella shot her a scathing look. "Shut up, Leah". Jake put the app's out."

Suddenly two huge Quileute men walked in through the back door. Bella froze in place. Quil and Embry. Ok, she could deal with this. She stared at them both waiting for it. Either way it went, she could handle it.

Quil and Embry looked at her. Quil scratched his chin. "I don't know Emb. She looks paler." Embry was equally serious. "Yeah, I'm not sure. She was always pale." They strode towards her and began looking her over, circling her. "She smells sweet, but not sickeningly sweet." They both stopped, one in front of her, one in back of her. Quil looked over her shoulder to Embry. In a menacing voice he stated "Let's take her out." The next thing she knew Quil had her feet and Embry had her shoulders and they were taking her out the door to the back yard. "Put me down! What the hell are you doing! Jake! Christ! Leah! Help me!"

Ignoring her, they took her to the sunniest part of the yard, put her on her feet and held out her her arms examining them. Then Embry looked at her, merriment in his eyes. "Well, Quil, I don't see any sparkles. I think we're safe." The next thing she knew she was wrapped up in both of their arms at the same time, and somehow managed to trip and cause them all to go crashing to the ground. The two boys were both shaking with laughter. "Ok, guys, you've had your fun! Let me up." Quil laughed harder, helped her get on her feet and hugged her again. "Still clumsy, I see." He released her and turned her over to Embry, who wrapped his arm over her shoulders. "But the question is, can she still cook?" Bella smiled and threw her arms around Embry. "It's good to have you back, Bella babe. Welcome home." Once again, tears threatened to spill out, but she held it in.

"Come on guys, best get back before Jake eats all your appetizers."

Embry threw a sidelong look at Quil. "I'm on it." Quil took off for the house, while Embry kept a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, Bella felt uncomfortable. Embry looked at her with serious expression on his face, and she knew there was no hidden joke this time. "Bella, I need to know something. Are you here to stay this time? If you're not, then you need to leave now. Jake was really messed up when you left before, and if you're leading him on when you still want that leech, then you need to get the hell out of here. This time it will kill him. The stakes are too high, and you both still have a choice." There was no mistaking the seriousness of the situation. Embry was looking out not only for his friend, but for the pack as well. He liked Bella Swan, but Jake was his best friend. Is she knew half of what he went through the first year she was gone then she may not have ever come back. It wasn't his place, but Jake needed to tell her, and somebody needed to look out for him.

Bella pushed her shoulders back, trying to utilize every inch her short frame allowed, and drew on the strength she had acquired over the last few years. "Embry, I'll say this once. I have no contact with the Cullen family. I don't want to be in contact with them. They fucked up my life, whether they meant to or not. I hurt Edward by my own indecision, and that I do feel bad about. The fact is, I don't love him, I don't want him back, and I don't want them in my life. If they ever come back here looking for me, I will ask them to leave. They were an important part of my life, and there are things I owe them thanks for, but I don't need them anymore, and I won't walk away from Jake or my father for that matter. I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you and the rest of the pack for everything that happened. I'm sorry that I didn't value my own life more after what it could have cost all of you to defend it. I was weak, and taken in by something that should never be. I love Jake. I'm here as long as he wants me to be."

Embry pulled her into a hug, relieved by her admission, and thrilled by her apology. Jake had told him she was stronger, but this wasn't something he expected. "Good. I had to say it. I'm glad your back Bella. Welcome home."

Bella just hugged him tighter. Somebody cleared their throat. "Done pawing my girl, Call?" Bella pulled away from Embry to look at Jake. "Nope! Your girl here came back smokin' hot and I think you may have to share her."

"You wish, Call."

"Hey, I can't help it if Bella finds me irresistible."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Embry. I'm going in to finish supper."

Jake handed Embry a beer and they watched Bella retreat back into the house. When she was out of earshot, Jake turned to Embry. "Was that really necessary, man?"

"Jake, somebody has to look out for you. I don't want to see you go down that road again. I know how much you love her, and if she walked away again I think it would break you."

Jake sighed. "Look, Embry. She's not going anywhere. She's been honest with me, and she's given me space. I told her about the imprint, well most of it anyway, and she took it well. What more do you expect?"

"Jake, man, you need to tell her what it was like after she left. You don't need her to hear it from someone else. You can't walk around this rez without girls throwing themselves at you". Jake glared at Embry. "I know that you aren't interested in any of them, and most of them are decent girls who take the hint right away, but do you really want Bella to see that and then hear from a stranger that you were kind of a man whore for awhile? It's not fair to her, and it could ruin whatever chance you both have of building a life together. Tell her, before someone else does and exaggerates the truth."

"You know I didn't sleep with all those girls. Yeah, I fooled around alot, and I took alot of them out, and yeah, I used them and I was a dick. People fucking lie, and why should I care? I know the truth."

"Jake, I know that, and you know that, but Bella doesn't. We've dealt with people spreading rumors about the pack for years. We're used to it, we know our secret can't get out. I'm used to the fact that any relationship I have needs to be casual, because I don't want to hurt some poor girl if I imprint. We can deal with it. I think Bella can too if you give her the chance. Don't do what Cullen did to her. Don't make decisions for her. Protect her, but don't keep her in the dark. You fuck it up and I won't blame her if she walks away."

"Yeah, man. You're right", he conceded. I'll talk to her. I just want to get through tonight without any problems.

"Emily going to be here?"

"Yup. Talked to her this morning. Why?"

Embry stared at the house, watching Bella and Quil through the kitchen window. "Sam hasn't seen her in a week."

"Shit"

"You know he's going to be here." Embry gave him a hard look. "You ready to tell me what the hell happened yet?"

Jake took a long pull on his beer. He really needed to finish explaining the imprint to Bella tonight. "I should really tell all of the pack together. Let's just see what happens. I'll get everyone together tomorrow and fill you in on everything, but for now, let's just get through tonight. Maybe he'll just come see Emily, smile and be a good guy."

"Alright. I've got your back. But I expect an explanation tomorrow. I know you're Alpha, and it's your decision, but we've been looking out for each other since we were kids, and that's not never going to change. Right or wrong I'm always going to look out for you". Embry finished off his beer and started for the house. "Ok, Black, now that I've given up my man card for the night, let's go eat. I've missed Bella's cooking."

Jake slapped him on the back. "That's what I told her the day she showed up at the garage with a pan of lasagna." They both walked back in the house, laughing and looking forward to a good night.


	13. Chapter 14: Dines with Wolves

The rest of the pack filtered in for dinner, and if they had any reservations about accepting Bella back into their lives, they didn't show it. Kim was thrilled she was back, and the two of them chatted about the newest novels they were reading, and Bella confessed that although she still wrote, it was on the back burner for now while she was looking for a job.

"What kind of job are you looking for, Bella?" asked Kim.

Bella took a sip of her beer. "Well, I'm qualified to teach English Lit, but most of the schools I've applied to already have teachers in place for the next year. I'm not sure what I'll do. I may have to expand my search further out than I had planned. I do have an interview scheduled next week for a small company in Port Angeles that tutors all age ranges. Even though I'm not qualified to teach at college level, I'm sure I could find work at the community college tutoring there as well."

"Bella, is that place called New Horizons by any chance?"

"Yes, it is. I think there is another tutoring center as well, but I'm pretty sure it's just an extension of the alternative school."

"Well, Bella, this is your lucky day", laughed Kim.

"How so?" Bella was intrigued.

Kim raised her eyebrows at her. "You know somebody who works there."

"I do? Who?"

"Me."

"Kim, you're kidding! What do you do there? Would you be willing to give a recommendation?"

"Of course I would! I'm the HR person for them, and should be sitting in on your interview. There's a few people who have applied for the position, but since I already know how you would work with other people, I can give the office manager a good indication of how you would fit with us. What I'm trying to say is that unless someone comes in with a Master's degree the job is basically yours."

"Kim! I owe you one! I know it's not a done deal, but you have no idea how stir crazy I'm getting by not working!" Bella reached over and hugged the small girl, more appreciative than she could have ever imagined.

Kim was practically jumping for joy. "You're welcome, Bella. Yay! This is so exciting! I'll have someone to shop with on my lunch hours!"

Jared groaned. "Great. Can anyone offer Bella a job somewhere else? No offence Bella, but you haven't seen the damage this girl can do shopping."

Kim swatted him playfully. "Oh, just be quiet, Jared. I know how much you spend on all of your little techie toys."

Jared smiled at his girl. He loved playing with her. "Kim, computers are not 'techie toys' as you call them. Besides, you know I'm just teasing you." Truthfully, she was a frugal person who was a good bargain hunter and he loved seeing the triumph in her when she came home proud of all her 'steals and deals' as she referred to them.

Jacob leaned back in his chair, half listening to Quil's latest story about Claire and her ballet recital. He smiled happily at Bella, pleased at how well dinner had gone. Everyone had eaten themselves sick, raved over her cooking, and not a single person had mentioned the vamps. He was full, so full and thought that this was was how his life should be. One huge family, teasing each other, helping each other, living life together. If he had his way, this would be their life, his and Bella's. Not just now, but for the rest of their lives. Looking over to the piece of driftwood over the fireplace, an idea started to slowly form in his mind. He'd have to talk to Billy about it, and it would take time, but sooner or later, Bella would be a permanent part of his life. There was no harm in thinking about their future.

Bella was equally thrilled and kept stealing little glances at Jake across the table. If she had been nervous to sit down with everyone, she hadn't shown it. Even Rachel hadn't scared her off with the stares she kept sending her way. When everything was finally eaten, Embry leaned back in his chair and looked over at Bella.

"Bells, sweetheart, that was the best meal I've had in a long time. If Jake here doesn't marry you, I will." He turned his head to Jake and winked.

Jacob pretended an angry expression on his face. He loved that his best friend was teasing Bells, taking the lead on reinstating her in their world. "Listen Call, don't forget that's your Alpha's girl you're talking to."

Embry gave him a wicked smile. "Yup, I haven't forgotten. That's why I'm letting you have first crack at her." The whole table burst out laughing. Bella giggled and blushed beautifully.

"Thanks for the compliment, Embry", she replied saucily. "Maybe someday I'll take you up on that proposal. Hey, Emily, would you mind helping me with dessert?"

Collin and Brady sat up a little straighter in the seats. "There's dessert?"

Jake looked over at the two boys who appeared to be ready to bolt into the kitchen after Emily and Bella. "There is, and if you pups are smart, you'll wait your turn."

"Uh"

"Tell you what boys, why don't you go in there and offer to carry plates outside. Collin, let Bella know that we're going to eat out back."

"Sure thing, Jacob."

"Oh, and Brady, if everyone doesn't get a piece of that dessert, I'll know why. Don't even think about sneaking any."

"You think I'd do that?", huffed Brady as he followed Collin to the kitchen door. Jake just raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't think, Brady. I know."

Everyone got up from the table to walk outside. Jacob started clearing the dishes, and was surprised to see his sister hanging behind to help.

"Jake, are you sure about this?"

"What, clearing the the dishes?", he joked. "I dunno. I mean it has to be done sometime."

"Come on, Jake. Be serious for once. You know what I'm talking about. Are you sure you want her back in your life?" Rachel jerked her head towards the kitchen door.

Jacob looked long and hard at his big sister. She was tough as nails, but she had a kind heart that not many people saw. He knew that she'd been observing Bella throughout dinner and forming her own conclusions.

"Rach, sit down for a minute", he asked. Rachel sat and he put his hand in hers. "Rach, Bella is a good person. The fact is, we've both made mistakes. I was a kid, and I couldn't understand why she chose the other guy over me. If we had just been a couple of teenagers instead of having supernatural creatures in the mix, maybe this wouldn't be so hard. It's not her fault that I went off the deep end when she left." He was quiet for a second, debating on whether or not he share the rest with her, quickly deciding it would be in the best interest of his family that he did. "There's something else that I need to tell you about. It's pack business that I don't want you to get angry with Paul over, but it might explain a few things. Now, Rach, I haven't told my pack yet, and I'm trusting you not to talk about it".

Rachel eyed him warily. "Ok, baby brother. Lay it on me."

He spoke low and quiet so that the wolves outside wouldn't hear him. "Sam and Emily knew that Bella never married. She was here for visits. They knew she was human. Emily saw her in the grocery store, and Sam had Paul and Jared patrol at Charlies when she came home for breaks. Sam didn't think I needed to know. In fact, his exact words were 'you needed to get over her and find your imprint'."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rachel was enraged that Sam would interfere with her brother's life that way.

"I wish I was, Rach. He alpha ordered Paul and Jared not to tell anyone, and forced Emily not to say anything either. Because of that, Bella didn't think I wanted anything to do with her. I confronted Sam about it, and things didn't go well. Leah went over there and laid into him and Emily. Apparently Emily has had enough, and the next thing I know she's having a slumber party at Leah's."

"I wondered why the hell she's been staying there, but Paul told me to keep out of it. Is that why he isn't here tonight?"

"Well, he was invited, and I'm sure he'll show up at some point. Embry told me Sam hasn't seen Emily in a week, so I'm guessing he's in pretty bad shape by now. I'm just hoping we can avoid a scene."

"Jake, this isn't right. I mean, not only keeping this from you, but he asked my future husband to keep secrets from his Chief. Poor Paul. I can't imagine what this has been like for him. Jake, you really need to end this shit with Sam. Sooner or later you're going to have to take over full alpha status."

"I know Rach, and I will when the time is right. Now isn't that time. I'm not ready yet. Just do me a favor, and give Bella a chance. She's been hurt by all of this too, and she really is here trying to show everyone she's changed. I'm proud of her. She's a strong person. Hell, she's even made friends with Leah."

"I will, Jake, but you're my baby brother, and I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Rachel, I'm a grown man, and this time I know what I'm getting into. I could walk away from her now, but I don't want to. I've loved her since before I understood what love really means. I'm going to marry her someday, if she'll have me. I really think if you give her half a chance you'll like her. Besides, Leah tells me she drinks that expensive tequila you like so much."

Rachel smiled wickedly. "Think she's got some in that kitchen right now?"

"I saw her buy the bottle at the liquor store today."

Rachel got up, hugged her brother grabbed some dirty dishes and headed for the kitchen in search of friendship and tequila.

"Hey, Rach?" She turned to him. "I love you, Sis." Rachel smiled over at him. "I love you to baby brother."


	14. Chapter 15: Virgin Territory

Bella and Emily were busy in the kitchen, putting servings of banana pudding in bowls, adding whipped cream to the top. They were also busy keeping Brady and Collin from sneaking bites out of the dessert before they had it all served. After the fifth time she caught the boys trying to sneak a plate she threw her hands up in the air, exasperated.

"Listen you two. I'll let you have a piece now, and I won't tell anyone about it. BUT, you have to carry these trays out to everyone as soon as you're done. Deal?"

Collin and Brady didn't even give her time to change her mind. They ate as fast as only two teenage werewolves can, grabbed the trays and took them out the back door. Well, not before each of them kissing her cheeks. After they left, Emily and Bella burst out into laughter.

"Oh, my gosh, Bella! That was funny! I'm surprised they didn't lick the plates clean. You'd better hope their brothers don't find out they got extra dessert from you. They may never let you live it down!"

"Uh, they had better make sure Leah doesn't find out. I'm more afraid of her than I am of the boys!"

"Bella, I think I'm going to take the leftovers into Jake's garage. I'm pretty sure he has an extra fridge in there, and I think he'll like the surprise of the leftover dessert."

"Emily, you're awesome. It's a good thing one of us knows our way around this house. Lord knows I don't."

Emily stopped in her tracks. "Didn't Jake give you the grand tour? I thought you were here yesterday?"

Bella started to blush. "Uh, well, I was. It was late, and we were both pretty tired, and well, I just didn't..."

"ah, I see." Emily gave her a knowing smile.

"No, Emily, it wasn't like that. We really just fell asleep together. That's all. It was, well, it was nice."

She raised her eyebrows. "Nice?"

"Ok, it was great." If the huge smile on her face was any indication, Emily was sure that it was.

While Emily went to the garage to stash the dessert, Bella started thinking. Maybe she could talk to Emily about tonight. Em had always been a kind hearted person, and she had been so good to her all those years ago. The truth was, she really loved Emily, and couldn't really blame her for her part in keeping she and Jacob apart. Bella understood loyalty, and that was what Emily felt she needed to be. Loyal to her husband. Right or wrong didn't matter. But, when push came to shove, Emily actually stood up to Sam and walked out. Bella hoped they would work out their differences, she really did. At least Emily and Leah seemed to be doing just that.

Emily walked back in to see Bella up to her elbows in soapy water, and lost in thought. She grabbed a dishtowel to dry. "Bella, you ok? You seem to be thinking hard about something."

"Emily, could you shut the door and turn up the radio?"

Emily raised her eyebrows at her, but did as she asked. Something must be serious if Bella didn't want to chance the wolves hearing what she had to say.

"Ok, Bella, shoot."

"Uh, Em. Ok, this is hard to talk about." Bella took a deep breath. "I know Jake wants me to spend the night tonight."

"I take it you're worried that you won't just be sleeping this time?"

"Well, yeah, sort of."

Emily was confused. "Bella, you have nothing to worry about. Jacob loves you. It's not like you're going to be another notch on his bedpost."

"Oh, no! No!", she exclaimed. "I'm not worried about that. I know I'm not just some booty call." She looked down at the sink and scrubbed hard on the pan, not looking at her friend. "It's just that - ah hell! I've never done it before Emily. I'm still a virgin, ok?"

Emily's eyes widened. She had no idea. "Bella, are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. I'm freaked out is what I am. I mean, I know how sex is supposed to work. I love Jake, and I want this with him, but I'm kind of terrified. I've heard how Leah talks about the boys, and that they're uh, 'proportionate'. I'm just a bit freaked. I know it's going to hurt, and ok, whatever. I'm just freaked out that I'm going to do something wrong, or that I'm going to disappoint him. I mean, I know I'm not his first, and I'm worried that he won't - oh I don't know! I just don't want our first time to be horrible."

Emily put a hand on her shoulder, gently reassuring her. "Bella, first times are never perfect. Have you told Jacob you're still a virgin?"

"No."

"Well, you should. Honestly, I think he's going to be happy about it. Men, wolves especially are possessive", she explained. "His wolf is going to love that you're a virgin. The man in him, the man who loves you is going to be thrilled. Don't you realize how happy he'll be that he's the only person you'll ever share that intimacy with?" Bella nodded her head slowly. She knew Emily was right. "Now, as far as the 'proportionate' thing goes, Leah is right. Well, at least in my experience, and from what I've overheard of the guy talk over the years. They are all rather large. I'm sure Jacob will realize that and do whatever is necessary to make it comfortable for you the first few times. After that, you'll get used to it, and it won't be a problem. Your body will adjust. As far as Jacob enjoying himself, I don't think that will be a problem. You're going to be so tight he'll be lucky to last a minute. In other words, don't worry about it. Just let yourself feel the connection that the two of you have and you'll be fine. He'll guide you, Bella."

"Thanks Emily. You're a good friend".

"Well, I'm trying."

"No, you are." Bella wanted to assure her, and try to be a friend to her as well. "How about you and Leah? You two getting along?"

"As much as can be expected. We're trying to move on. It's just hard. There's alot of hurt, alot of history there. I guess one thing that she seems to understand is that I can't leave Sam. Not that I couldn't physically do it, it's just that, well, these scars, they bind me to him. I've gotten used to them, but other people haven't. Men, they don't look at me and see a beautiful woman. They see a poor woman who was hurt and they pity me. So, I think in a way, she understands why I didn't walk away from him all those years ago."

Bella dried her hands and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Emily, you know there are some pretty amazing medical advances out there. You might be able to have the skin repaired."

"I know, but it's not something we can afford. It's ok. I've gotten used to it. Now, let's get outside. The dishwasher is loaded, the rest of the dishes are washed, and I want a marshmallow."


	15. Chapter 16: Rachel's Wrath

_**Just a reminder. I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does. I wish I did. If I did, I'd have a maid.**_

**Also, this story is rated M for a reason. Bad words and sexual escapades. I apologize in advance if I offend anyone with the gratuitous use of the F bomb and multiple other cuss words in this chapter. It had to be done.**

Emily and Bella walked outside. Bella was busy rambling on about some new recipe she had found, when she nearly walked right into Emily's back. Emily had stopped in front of her. "Em, what's wrong? I almost knocked us both over".

Emily didn't answer, instead she continued to stand stock still where she was. Sam was across the yard from her, and he wasn't smiling. This couldn't be good. The boys had gotten quiet. Not a good sign. They must have been talking to him before she and Bella came out. Jacob looked upset. No, not good, not good at all. She hadn't seen him a week, she should have known he would show up here. The imprint wouldn't let them be apart for long. She needed to get him out of here before he made a scene.

"Hi Sam".

Sam's lips formed a twisted smile. "Hi Emily. I was just telling the boys that it was nice to see they started the party without me". He walked over to her. "Come on baby, let's grab a seat by the fire".

Emily could smell the liquor on his breath. He was drunk. She knew his body would burn it off fast, but she needed to get him out of her now before things got any worse. "Sam, why don't we go somewhere. I haven't seen you in a week, let's go somewhere and talk for awhile".

"Why? Obviously you came without me. Looks like you've been catching up with the leech lover".

Jacob was incensed. "Damn it, Sam, that's enough"!

"Why Jacob? We're all fucking thinking it. She shouldn't be here. She's not one of us". Sam arrogantly cocked his head to Bella. "When are the rest of your blood sucking friends showing up here, huh? I know wherever you are, they aren't far behind. Tell me something, Bella. How does it feel to know that you're not wanted by anyone except as a pet"?

"Fuck you, Sam"! she spat. "Who do you think you are talking to me that way"!

"You're not welcome here Bella. Wherever you go, trouble follows. You're a danger to all of us. Go back to wherever the hell it is you came from and stay the fuck out of Washington".

Rachel stood up and everyone backed away two feet. Nobody wanted to mess with Rachel when her claws were out. "Sam, that's enough! Quit acting like such an ass! You have no right to come to my brothers house and insult his girlfriend. You're a lousy fucking drunk, you know that? You're an even shittier friend. Jacob is the alpha of this pack, and if he wants Bella here, she stays. You're nothing! You hear me! You're just a sorry excuse of a human being who pushes everyone around. I know what you've done. You sad son of a bitch! Bella is part of this family. Anyone who doesn't like it can leave right now". Rachel looked around her, daring anyone side against her.

Sam snarled at her. "Jacob is one alpha, not the only alpha. I'm taking this to the council. Bella Swan will be banished from our land, I guarantee it".

Rachel's voice turned menacing. "Really, Sam? You think so. You forget she's the daughter of your chief's best friend. I'm sure the council would just love to piss Billy off that way. Oh, and let's see, Sue's not really going to want to get rid of her daughter's best friend. I'm pretty sure you're wrong Sam. She's not going anywhere"! With that Rachel stalked over to Bella.

"Bella, don't you dare listen to one damn word he says. If you even think of trying to leave, I'll drag you back here by your fucking hair".

Bella put a hand on Rachel's arm. "I'm not going anywhere Rachel".

"Sam, I'm staying here. I'm not leaving. If the council or the pack asked me to stay away from the reservation then I would respect that".

"Like hell you will Bella" shouted Jacob.

"Jake, let me finish".

Jacob threw his arms up in the air. "Fine".

Bella turned back to Sam. "Like I said, I would respect it, but I'm not leaving Forks. I'm not going to leave my father. This is my home. I have no contact with the Cullen's. I've told Jacob that, and I know he's informed everyone of that fact, or else they wouldn't be here. You need to stop interfering with our relationship, and you need to quit bullying your wife before you end up alone and miserable. You may be able to demand loyalty out of her, and alpha order it from your pack, but I don't answer to you. I answer to myself. And just so you know, Emily's not leaving here with you tonight". Bella looked over at Emily. "I'm not letting you go anywhere with an angry drunk. If you want to talk to him tomorrow, fine, but I swear to God, if I have to tie you to a chair I will".

Jacob walked up to Sam, flanked by Embry and an angry Paul. "Sam, you need to leave my property. Jared will make sure you get home. You've disrespected me, my girlfriend, my father and my sister, who is mated to one of your pack. Get of here now".

"You're still just a selfish little pup, Jake. I'm leaving, but this isn't over" he sneered. "That little bitch is going to leave you again, wait and see. When she does, I'll be glad to take over all of your duties, brother".

"Jared, get him the FUCK out of here, NOW"! Jacob roared.

Bella could see Jacob shaking, breathing hard trying to control his anger. Bella walked over to him, placed her hands on his chest and looked him in the eye. "Jacob Black, calm down. He's not worth it. He can't hurt me. He can say any damn thing he wants to me, and it doesn't bother me. Don't let him get to you. He's drunk and he's looking for a fight. Just calm down, calm down". She could feel him start to settle down, his heartbeat slowed as he regained control of his emotions.

Embry put a hand on his shoulder. "You all right, brother"?

"Yeah, Embry. I'm fine".

Quil looked over to him. "Jake, is there something you're not telling us? Sam is looking for a serious fight, and I don't understand what the hell is going on here".

Jacob looked around at his brothers and Leah. "Everyone, sit down. We need a meeting. Paul, Quil, I need you to stay and hear this. Kim, you need to fill Jared in when you get home. If he has any questions he can call me in the morning". He turned to Emily. "Emily, I haven't told anyone what happened, but I need to. I hope you understand". Emily nodded her head in aquienscense.

Everyone sat down in a circle. Rachel was on once side of Jacob, and Bella on the other. Bella pulled Emily next to her, and Leah sat on the other side in a show of support.

Jacob cleared his throat. "I had planned on sharing this with you all in the morning, but Sam has forced my hand. He looked over at Bella. "The day Bella was supposed to marry Edward Cullen, I showed up before the wedding started. Bella spotted me in the in the treeline and chased me into the forest. I phased back and when I looked at her I imprinted". A chorus of gasps came from the pack. A few of them started to speak but Jacob held up his hand. "Let me finish. I was able to walk away from her. Something wasn't right about it. I came back two weeks later and spoke to Billy about it. He has a theory, but it's only a theory. You all know that I shouldn't have been able to imprint on Bella. It didn't happen after the spirit warrior entered me for the first time. Billy's theory is that I had not actually completed my transformation. The day that I broke off from the pack, for all intents and purposes I became alpha. Billy believes that was when I started to complete my real transformation. That was why the imprint happened when it did. But, he doesn't think it's complete yet and I agree with him. We believe that the only way the imprint will complete itself is if I become the sole alpha of the pack. Then my own transformation, the transformation of my wolf, the spirit warrior will be complete. That's not something I'm willing to do yet, no matter how big of an ass Sam is being".

"Shit, Jake. You're fucking kidding right? Does Sam know about this"? Quil asked.

"Yes, Sam knows. I haven't told him about needing to ascend to sole alpha to complete the imprint though. Until now, the only people who knew about that are Billy, Rachel and I." He grabbed Bella's hand. " I'm sorry Bells, I know I hadn't told you yet. This wasn't how I planned for you to find out". Jacob looked over at Paul who was sitting with his shoulders hunched over in shame. "Paul, I want you to know that Rachel wasn't keeping this from you. She was worried about me, and I told her about it tonight as we were clearing the table". He looked around again at his brothers. "Unfortunately, there's more. You've all seen in my mind, and you know what happened between Bella and the Cullen's. I don't need to explain that. However, the day that Bella came to see me a little over a month ago, she was surprised to find out that I didn't know she was still human. Billy had never seen her when she was visiting, so he didn't know either. Sam did. So did Emily, Paul and Jared". The wolves started to shift in their seats, and Paul looked nervous. Jacob looked over to him. "Paul, it's ok. It wasn't your fault".

"Jake, I didn't want to. It's been eating me alive. I wanted to tell you and Rachel and Billy".

"I know Paul. Everyone, what Paul isn't able to tell you is that Sam had Paul and Jared patrol Charlie's place when Bella was home visiting. He ordered them not to think about it, or to speak of it. He kept it from me on purpose. He fucking knew that Bella was human, and that she was my imprint, and he kept it from me. Sam doesn't believe that our imprint is real. He demanded that Emily not say anything about Bella as well. Emily saw Bella in the grocery store a few years ago, and didn't say anything out of loyalty to her husband".

Emily spoke out "Jacob is right. He and Leah both came to our house that day and confronted Sam and I about everything. I never wanted to keep anything from either of them, but Sam demanded it. I'm sorry for my part in all of this, and I'm trying to make it right. I won't go back home until Sam can admit he's wrong".

"Emily, you did what you had to do then and now. You're a member of this pack and this tribe. We forgive each other, and we move on. It's what we do. Now, look everyone, I'm not willing to divide the packs even further over this, but you all needed to hear the truth. If anyone has an opinion on this, I'm willing to listen".

Embry looked over at Jacob. "Jake, I just want to make sure I understand. You are imprinted to Bella, but you're not bound to her"?

"No, I'm not. I feel a pull to her, but it's not like the other imprints in the pack. We still have a choice, and either one of us can walk away from this relationship as long as I am not the sole alpha of the pack".

Everyone was quiet for a minute. Brady spoke up. "Jacob, I know you trust Bella, but how can we be sure that she's not going to bring the vamps back into our lives. What if Sam is right and trouble just follows her"?

Jacob turned to Bella. "You want to answer that one"?

Bella nodded her head. "I'm just asking you all to trust me. Leah has spent enough time with me to know that I don't want anything to do with the Cullen family. Should any of them come here, I will ask them to leave, and I will do it with all of you present. I won't be able to force them to go, but I will ask it of them. You are all aware of the Volturi, however, the Cullen's assured me several years ago that situation is under control and that I should go on with my life. That's the best I can offer all of you, and I hope that it's good enough".

"Anyone have anything else"? asked Jacob.

Brady and Collin looked at each other with sneaky grins. "So, if Bella isn't tied to you, then she's free to date other guys, right"?

Jacob looked over to the two boys and shook his head. "The only tail you two should be chasing is your own. Make no mistake about it, pups. Bella is my girl. If I even catch you thinking about her when you're phased, your asses will be mine". Jacob rose to his feet, pulling Bella up with him. "Now, if everyone doesn't mind, I think we should wrap it up for the night".

Everyone departed for the evening, but Embry and Quil stuck around for a few last words with Jacob. Bella kissed them both on the cheek and went into the house to give the three of them a little bit of privacy.

Quil spoke first. "Jake, man, you have to know that I would've told you if I had known anything, right"?

"Yeah, I know you would have. Sam was very careful with this one. It's not your fault".

"What do you want me to do Jake? I don't have a problem leaving Sam and switching over to your pack".

Embry spoke up. "Quil, I don't think that's a good idea right now. You saw how pissed off Sam is. It could just make things worse".

"Embry is right, Quil. It's nice to know you have my back with this one, but I don't think that it would help the situation".

"Jake, you know I've got Bella's back too, right. I mean, I always have. I love her like a sister, and I sure as hell am not going to let anyone ride roughshod over her. Although, I've got to say I was impressed with the way she stood up to Sam. That took some real guts on her part".

Jacob smiled. "I know, right? My girl can handle herself. I can't lie to you boys. It's fucking sexy"!

They all three started laughing at his enthusiasm.

"Ok, Jake, we'll let you get inside, but one more thing", said Embry. "Do you really think Sam will go to the council"?

"Unfortunately, I do. What the jackass doesn't seem to realize is that it's going to be a complete waste of time. I don't think the elders would agree to it, but besides that, when Billy and I explain the imprint, the council will know that not only is she mate to a wolf, but to the future chief of the tribe. I will need to show all of you the imprint, so that it can be confirmed to the council, but I think everyone will find it as I described. While the tribe in general won't understand my relationship with a white woman, the council can't dispute the imprint bond. I don't see it being a problem."

"Ok, man. We're out. Give me a call in the morning if you need anything" said Embry.

Quil got a sly look on his face. "Emb, I'd bet money that our boy here doesn't leave his bed tomorrow. I've got a feeling he's not going to be wanting for anything".

Jake grinned wickedly at his two best friends.

"Get the fuck off my land you two. Oh, and keep Brady and Collin the hell away from here. I don't trust either of those two little shits. I know they're going to try and hang out in the forest hoping to overhear something.

"You got it , bro. We're out".


	16. Chapter 17: I Will Love Only You

_***peeks around the screen, blushing and nervous*. Here it is, what so many of you have messaged me about. Jacob and Bella finally do the deed. My first fanfiction, my first lemon. It's hot, gentle and sweet, just like Jacob Black, who I do not own, but oh, lordy. I wish I did. Please tell me if it was as good for you as it was for me.**_

Jacob walked back into the house with only one thing on his mind. Finding and ravishing Bella. His wolf was worked up from the argument earlier and was begging for any kind of release.

He found her snuggled down in the couch, drinking tea and staring off into space. Not wanting to startle her, he made a little noise as he walked over to her. She looked up from her tea. "Hi. Embry and Quil leave"?

"Everyone's gone. It's just you and me".

"Maybe it's time for me to head out too" she yawned.

"You're not going anywhere, Bella".

"Jacob, after tonight, don't you think I should leave? It's been a long day".

Jacob sighed. As much as he wanted to strip her naked and continue their earlier make out session, he knew they needed to talk.

"Bella, that's exactly why you shouldn't leave. We're not going to allow that stunt that Sam pulled change our plans. He screwed up enough by showing up here drunk tonight. I had planned on you falling asleep in my arms, and that's what is going to happen. I will not allow him to interfere in our lives anymore". He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Besides, I seem to recall my sister stating she would 'drag you back by your fucking hair' if you tried to leave. Don't make me call her".

Bella nearly spit out the tea she was drinking, she started laughing so hard. "Holy, hell, Jake. I still can't believe she stood up for me like that. I'm not blind, I saw the death stares I was getting from her during supper. Shit, she scared me more than Leah ever did with just one look"!

"Yeah, well, when I told her what happened, she was righteously angry. Sam didn't just screw with you and I, but with Billy and Paul too. That's a family offence, and you don't mess with the Black's".

"Remind me never to argue with you".

Jacob cupped her cheek with his hand. "How about each time you want to argue with me I do this". He leaned over and kissed her firmly.

_"That might work"._

"Might".

He kissed her again.

"_Maybe_".

"Maybe? Bells, what do I have to do to convince you"?

He leaned over and kissed her one more time, assaulting her lips with his own, sweeping his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for an entrance, which she readily gave him. Bella moaned as he began to drape himself over her, allowing her to feel the weight of his body. Her hands circled his neck, while his began to roam over her body. His need for her was building, and he felt ready to explode. The wolf was begging for this, and he needed to release it. He pulled back from her, rubbing his cheek next to her hers. "Baby, I think we should take this upstairs". He felt her begin to tremble and her heart began beating faster. As he lifted himself off her, he looked down and noticed something was off. There was real fear etched on her face. Why?

He held her at arms length. "Bella, honey, what's the matter"?

"Nothing, Jake, really. I'm fine".

"Sweetheart, you're not. You're shaking like a leaf. You know, nothing has to happen, right? We can just go upstairs and go to sleep".

"No, Jake, it's not that. I'll be fine, just give me a second".

"Bells, you're not fine. Come here". He pulled her into a gentle hug. "Bells, nothing needs to happen here tonight. We don't have to do this yet, we can wait".

Bella sighed. "Jake, it's not that. It's just, oh God, this is so embarrassing"!

Jacob held her face in his hands and looked her square in the eyes. "Bella, you can tell me anything. I'll never judge you or laugh at you when you're this serious".

'I"m a virgin". There. There it was. It was a fact and she just blurted it out.

Jacob was momentarily stunned.

"Jacob, say something"!

"Bella, you're serious? You've really never done this before"?

"no"

He just keep looking at her with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Damnit, Jake! Stop looking at me like that".

He snapped out of it. "Bells, honey, I'm sorry. I guess I just assumed that you'd been with someone. I mean, you were gone a long time, and in college, I guess I just figured it would have happened".

Bella closed her eyes and the lines on her face were pained. Opening them again, she spoke quietly, embarrassment and pain in her voice. "No. I dated a little, but nothing ever got to that point. I couldn't imagine having a one night stand, and well, I mean, none of them were you and I just couldn't, and now here I am freaking out because I am with you, and you know what you're doing, and I don't".

Jacob hugged her close. "Bella, we don't have to do this you know".

"I know Jake, but I want to. I want this with you. I'm just scared. I'm scared that I won't be what you wanted. That I won't measure up to the beautiful women you've been with. Scared because it's my first time and I know it's going to hurt and that it's just going to suck. I'm sorry to be such a baby about it".

"Honey, you're not being a baby. Now, look at me" Bella looked up at him. His voice was gentle and sweet. "You're not my first, but, I've never had sex with a woman I love before. This is a first for me too. I promise, if you want to do this, if you're ready to do this, I will be so very careful with you. Don't ever be embarrassed again. I'm so glad you waited, and that you are willing to give this to me. It's beautiful, and I only wish I had the same thing to give you. I love you". Jacob hugged her tightly to his body, trying to convey his love, ease her fears.

There was still something she wanted to to know, but it was so hard to do it. Summoning her courage, shyly she asked "Jacob, have you, you know, been with alot of women".

"Bella, no. I haven't". There was a seriousness to his voice, causing her to pay attention to every word and gesture. "You need to understand something. There are always rumors about the members of the pack. People talk, but that's mainly all it is. Just talk. There were a few women that I went that far with, but not as many as most people would like to believe. Honey, are you ok dealing with that"? Shit, now he was the one that was nervous. Embry was right, he needed to sit down with her soon and tell her everything. Just not tonight. Tonight had already been enough. They didn't need any more worry.

"I'm ok with that, Jake. Remember, I once thought you were in a gang. Besides, I know how catty girls are. It's understandable that with the way you all look that people are going to talk and spread rumors".

He smiled down at her. "Good. Now. Stay here. Don't move an inch".

"Where are you going"?

"Just wait. You'll see".

"Jake, no. I don't like surprises".

"Too bad Ms. Swan".

Jacob walked out the back door, and left her standing in the middle of the living room shuffling her feet. God, what if she screwed all this up? Suddenly she heard a soft melody begin to play through the living room window. She walked out back, only to find Jacob, standing there in the moonlight, hand outstretched to her. "Dance with me, Bella". She slipped her hand into his, and he pulled her close to him. Slowly they danced to the voice of Johnny Cash singing 'In My Life'.

"I've always loved his version of this song" she whispered. "My Mom was heartbroken when his wife died. She always said they had a love that you don't see very often. She used to point it out to me, and tell me that was the real fairytale".

Jacob smiled down at her. "I love you that way".

"I know". She snuggled deeper into his chest. Bella realized, that she had nothing to fear from this man, ever. He had seen her at her best and her worst, and he was still here, after all this time, loving her. She reached up and pulled his face down to hers and gently kissed him. "I love you, Jacob Black". The song finished, and she took his hand in hers and led him back inside. She raised his hand to her cheek, and kissed the palm, once, twice, three times. Bella looked up at his beautiful face. His eyes were closed, he looked so calm and peaceful. "Jacob", his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Jacob, make love to me tonight". He leaned down softly kissing her, murmuring against her lips. "Every night, as long as you'll have me, Bells". He swept her up into his arms, never breaking their kiss, and carried her up to his bed.

Bella could feel the passion building between the two of them. Moonlight streamed in through the window, illuminating the room with a soft glow. The air was around them was electric. A gentle breeze flowed into the room, creating trails of goosebumps along her skin as cold met the the searing heat where Jacobs hands roamed her body.

Standing behind her, his lips rained kisses down her neck and naked shoulder. He ran his hands along her arms, raising them above her. Jacob lifted her shirt from her, exposing once again, that lacy black bra that had taunted his mind all day. Unclasping it and pushing the straps down her arms until it fell to the floor, he was willing himself to take things slowly. The man in him needed this with her. Jacob pulled her close to his chest, hands splayed on her stomach. Slowly he turned her around, leaving wet, hot open mouthed kisses along her collar bone.

The need to feel her, every inch of her was great. He needed to feel her flesh next to his. Quickly he stripped his shirt and pulled her close to his body. Bella reached up and released her hair from its clip, letting tumble around her shoulders, like liquid silk on their skin. The feeling was almost too much. His hold on her loosened as reached between them, undoing the button of her jeans. He kneeled and gently pushed them down her legs, releasing one foot at at time. Jacobs warm hands massaged her calves, his lips caressed the backs of her knees. Her skin was cool, and his was hot, so very hot, blazing a trail up her thighs, teasing her in places no man had touched before. Jacob kissed his way up her stomach, and when his hands brushed the underside of her breasts, a soft moan escaped her lips. "So beautiful" he whispered.

He walked her backwards to the bed, and lowered her soft body down. He laid next to her, staring deeply into her eyes. She reached for him, pulling him closer, covering his mouth with her own, kissing him hungrily. His hands roamed her breasts, teasing her with feather light touches, and brushes of his calloused fingertips on her soft nipples. Bella's need was increasing, her kiss demanding of a destination. Jacob lowered himself down her body, whispering words of love against her skin, kissing the sides of her naked breasts, and slowly dragging his tongue through the valley between them, until finally, finally circling one nipple with his hot tongue. Bella threw back her head moaning, whimpering, desire coursing through her veins. She reached her hands to him and began running her fingers through his hair. Jacob captured her breast with his mouth, gently tugging and pulling with his teeth, sucking her nipple to a sharp little point. Bella's hand found her other breast, and she began kneading and pulling her own flesh. He smiled against her skin, releasing her, and started to kiss his way down her stomach.

Jacob's tongue swept just under the top of her panties, causing her to squeeze her thighs tightly together. He ran his nose down the black satin, inhaling her scent. He hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties and lowered them, removing them from her body, leaving her exposed before him. Jacob stood, needing to take off his pants and loose his burgeoning erection. Quickly, he stripped of his jeans. Bella could see the outline of it in his boxer briefs, the tip of it peeking out from the elastic waist, and she felt herself becoming consumed with need. He parted her legs with his knees, and placed his hands on her hips. Jacob lowered himself back down, never breaking eye contact with her. He watched her eyes widen as his tongue parted her soft, pink folds. She tasted of milk mixed with honey, and he began to lick her over and over, from her entrance to her clit. He wrapped his mouth around her lips, sucking them in. He licked her again, pulling her clit into his mouth, sucking and flicking with his tongue, gently increasing pressure and speed. He watched as her hands went back and forth from her breasts to the sheets, grabbing fist fulls of the soft cotton. She began lifting her hips, making love to his mouth as he continued suckling her trying to pull the wetness from her body. He dipped one finger into her, moving in and out, adding another, making love to her with his hand as he kept nibbling her clit. Bella's hips began to buck, and he knew she was close, so very close. He wanted, no needed to make her cum. He curved his fingers upward as he increased his speed in her body. Bella moaned, screaming his name. "Jacob, oh my God, Jacob"! Bella looked down at him as she came undone, his mouth smiling against her as he pulled the orgasm from her body, drinking all she had to give him.

Slowing down his movements as she rode out the waves that rocked her body, he withdrew his fingers, and dragged them up to her lips. Bella pulled them into her mouth, licking and sucking each one, savoring the taste of the wetness her body created for him. Jacob kissed her, swirling his tongue with hers, rubbing his engorged cock on her naked thighs. He reached down and removed his boxers, freeing himself. Bella looked him over. Jacob was huge. She ran her tiny hands down his chest, feeling every dip in his muscular flesh. She needed to explore his body. She dragged her nails down his hips and wrapped her hands behind his powerful thighs, firmly running them up his tight ass, moving her hands back around until they finally met again at his stomach. Splaying her hands over him, she worked them down and brought both of them together over his massive erection, amazed by the silken feeling of something so hard. She thought of how much that huge dick could fill her and stretch her and her need was growing, mounting, building within. Bella brought her fingers over the tip, wiping the drop of cum onto her thumb, bringing it up to her mouth to taste him.

Jacob watched her through hooded eyes. He needed her badly, so badly. When the words spilled out of her mouth, he thought he could lose it right then. "Make love to me, Jacob. I need to feel you. I need you inside of me". He spread her legs a little further apart, and began to tease her, moving the head of his cock up and down along her slick folds. She was so incredibly wet. Slowly, he began to slip inside of her. She was tight, so very tight.

Bella squirmed a bit at the intrusion, and he waited, giving her time to adjust before he slipped in further, until he got to the barrier of her virginity. Looking down at her, he pushed quickly through, then reached down to kiss her as the heat of his body soothed through the pain. He held so very still, waiting for her to be ready, when suddenly she began to rock her hips against his. Her virgin passage was warm, wet and so very tight wrapped around him. Jacob knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long, the feeling of it all was too overwhelming. He rocked into her, and she into him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Bella could feel her own orgasm building. Jacob was thrusting into her faster, harder, pulling himself all the way out and pushing all of himself back in, his chest brushing her own, his mouth near her ear, breathing heavily against her. She arched her back, pushing her pelvis up, her clit rubbing against him. Jacob lifted himself onto his arms above her. "Bella, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me". He continued to thrust into her, deeper and deeper. "I will love only you for the rest of my life". Tears were slipping from his eyes, and threatening to spill over from her own. She could feel the connection between them, the tie that bound them as they became one flesh. The words came out of her mouth automatically in response. " I will love only you for the rest of my life". Their orgasms ripped through their bodies, and she could feel the heat of it as Jacob came, spilling himself inside of her. He collapsed on her, wrapping his arms around her, rolling her onto her side, and bringing him to her chest, not breaking the connection of their bodies. "I love you, Bella, I love you so, so much".

They rested in each others arms, waking once or twice in the night, making love again and again as the need took them over. When the sun rose, they were fast asleep, wrapped in their own dreams, on which the world could not intrude. Their love, their bond had been cemented that night, and there was no doubt about it, their lives were forever intertwined from that moment. Nothing would ever separate them again.

_i like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite a new thing._  
><em>Muscles better and nerves more.<em>  
><em>i like your body. i like what it does,<em>  
><em>i like its hows. i like to feel the spine of your body and its bones, and the trembling -firm-smooth ness and which i will again and again and again kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,<em>  
><em>i like,, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes over parting flesh . . . . And eyes big Love-crumbs,<em>

_and possibly i like the thrill_

_of under me you quite so new_

_-ee cummings_


	17. Chapter 18: The Two Sam Uley's

**_It's feeling like a two chapter kind of day. Leave me some review lovin' and you might see another alert in your inbox tonight. As always, I own nothing. Happy Friday all!_**

* * *

><p>Jared Whitefeather escorted a very drunk and pissed off Sam from Jacob's home, which was no easy task. Sam was drunk, strong and belligerent. Every so often, he would decide was going back for his wife, but Jared was fast, and was able to get his hands on him quick enough to keep him from turning around. Sam's anger was growing with every passing minute, as did Jared's exasperation with him.<p>

"Jared, get the Fuck away from me"! Sam was thrashing around in Jared's grip, wanting to go back, grab his imprint and run. But Jared just tightened his hold on him.

"Sam, come on, let's just get you home".

"Why the fuck should I go home"? he growled. "There's nobody there waiting for me. Emily and the rest of you have fallen under that little leech lovers spell".

"Sam, come on, man. Be reasonable". Jared was pleading with him, pissed off that he had to leave Kim because Sam couldn't keep cool.

"What the fuck, Jared. You know that piece of shit Black is just waiting to make his move and take over the pack, and yet you still go over to his house, let the little piece of ass you call a wife spend time with Bella Swan. You drink their beer, eat their food. It's a bunch of bullshit, and you know it".

Oh hell, no! he thought. Venom dripped from Jared's voice as he spoke. "Sam, I'm going to tell you one time. Do not ever talk about Kim that way again or we're done".

"What, you going to leave me and follow that selfish little prick"? Sam's voice was laced with sarcasm, his body starting to blur around the edges.

For the first time, Jared felt his allegiance to Sam begin to waver. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, everything inside him wanting to throw his alpha to the ground and beat him until he bled. "If you ever disrespect Kim, like that again, I will".

Suddenly Sam clamped his hands to the sides of his head, and howled in agony. "FUCK, make it stop"!

"Sam, what's wrong"? Jared looked at his alpha. Sam was trembling, his hands covering his ears, his massive frame ready to collapse onto the ground.

"I don't know! It's like somebody is blowing a fucking dog whistle, man. Just help me get home" he begged.

Sam leaned on Jared, and they made their way to his house. Jared settled him at the kitchen table and got him a glass of water. Sam's face was ashen. It's not like the wolves could get sick. What the hell was wrong with him? Jared knew he couldn't remove himself from Sam's pack right now. Not with whatever the hell was going on with him, and not with Emily living at Leah's.

The ringing in Sam's ears was subsiding. "Jared, go on home to Kim. Look, I didn't mean what I said. I'm just messed up right now. The liquor is starting to wear off. I just need to patch things up with Emily. The stress is wearing on me".

Jared nodded his head. "You sure you're ok, bro"?

"Yeah, I'm fine brother. Go on home to that sweet girl and tell her I'm sorry for taking you away from the party".

Jared walked out the door and looked back at the house. Something was very, very wrong with his alpha, indeed.

* * *

><p>Sam laid down on his bed. What was wrong with him? He'd been getting these pains in his head for weeks now. What had possessed him to drink like that? All he wanted to do tonight was see Emily, get a chance to talk with her, and try to patch things up with Jake. He knew that he was wrong in keeping news of Bella from him, but once the lie was told, there was no going back. He felt like he had been living a double life for years now. The stress of leading the pack had gotten to him. There had been too many mistakes over the years. The vampires had screwed up his life royally, and caused him to continually hurt those he loved. First breaking Leah's heart, then disfiguring Emily. Now this mess with Jacob Black. Tonight he had made a mistake, blurting out his plan to go to the council. It would never happen. He would still go to the council, but he'd go to beg forgiveness. When Jacob was ready, he could ascend as sole alpha of the pack. He'd quit phasing, kiss his wife, the two of them would start a family. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would start making things right. Tomorrow he would bring Emily home.<p>

* * *

><p>On the other side of La Push, Rachel and Paul were sitting around the kitchen table, telling Billy about the events that had transpired that evening. Billy was silent, and there was a fire behind his black eyes. Rachel knew this wasn't good.<p>

Paul looked over at his chief with a heavy heart for his part in this mess. Billy had never treated him as an outcast. When he imprinted on Rachel, the Black family took him in. Billy accepted his sorry ass as a son. Paul had always been one to have a temper, to act like a prick. But, he was loyal. Sometimes to a fault. Even though Sam had ordered him not let anyone know about his part in this, he carried the guilt of it in his heart. He felt like he betrayed his family, the chief of his tribe.

Paul's voice was sorrowful, his expression petulant. "Billy, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. I really did".

"Not your fault, Paul. Grab me a beer, will you"?

"Sure".

Rachel looked at her father. Billy may be stubborn, but he was known for being reasonable. She hoped he wasn't angry at Paul. It wasn't his fault. Even Jacob said so.

"Dad, what are you thinking"?

Billy's demeanor was one of careful calm, his voice measured, but anger was burning in his heart. "Right now I'm thinking that I need to call Old Quil and set up a meeting of the council for the morning. I'm not sure what will happen, but I have a feeling it's not going to bode well for Sam. Keeping a secret like this was a huge mistake. While the council doesn't have any real say over the pack, I am technically chief of this tribe, and this was an act of treason against me in some ways".

Suddenly Rachel was afraid, very afraid for Paul and Jared. This wasn't their fault. Surely they wouldn't be punished for their part in this?

"Dad, what about Paul and Jared"?

"What about them, Rachel"?

"Well, it's not like they had a choice in the matter".

"Of course they didn't. I know that". Billy turned to Paul. "Son, you haven't done anything wrong. I will make that clear in the morning. Don't concern yourself over this anymore. Now, if you all don't mind, I'm going to make a call, and then I'm going to watch the rest of the ball game".

Rachel bent over and hugged her father. "I love you, Daddy".

"Love you too, little girl".

That night as Paul lay in bed with Rachel beside him, he came to a conclusion. He'd have to tell Sam he was leaving his pack and aligning himself with Jacob. He was going to stand with his family.

* * *

><p>Sam had just drifted off when he was torn from his sleep by another ringing in his ears. His head felt like it was going to split apart. Anger coursed through him. Where the hell was Emily when he needed her. DAMN IT! This was all the fault of Jacob Black and Bella Swan! His wife, his imprint should be here, helping him get through this!<p>

Sam jumped from his bed and paced the kitchen floor. He opened the fridge and pulled out another bottle of Jack Daniels. Not even bothering with a glass he walked over to the couch and began to drink himself into a state of oblivion. In the morning, he would deal with it. In the morning he would go to the council. In the morning he would see to it that Bella Swan was removed from the fucking state. Until then he had a job to do. Sam drained the bottle and tore the clothes from his body. Running out of the back door, he channelled the power inside of him and called upon his spirit warrior. Feeling the stretch of his muscles, the crack of his bones, he transformed himself into the large black protector.

Sinking his claws into the soft earth he ran around La Push until the dawn arrived. Dawn was breaking, and he had things to do. Turning for home, he thought of Emily. He would do what he had to in order to keep her safe.


	18. Chapter 19: Satisfied

Jacob groaned as he heard his phone vibrating. Next to him Bella was softly snoring. Reaching over to his nightstand he picked up his cell phone. Billy was calling him. Hoping it wasn't an emergency, he decided to ignore the call and give himself a little time to wake up first. Gazing down at the precious bundle in his arms, he felt his heart swell. A fine sheen of sweat covered her bare skin. She was sound asleep, exhausted from their previous nights activities. Jacob watched her, shifting in her sleep, unconsciously snuggling closer to him. The pull between them had been growing stronger daily, and after last night there was no turning back. He had not marked her, but there was no doubt about it, she was his from now on. The imprint didn't have to ever complete itself. He was certain they could never be separated again.

Closing his eyes, flashes of memories from the previous night passed through his mind. Her tiny hands on his body, the taste of her on his tongue, moving her hips up and down over him, satiny hair sliding over his chest. They had claimed each other's bodies for their own. The wolf in him was contented, as though sleeping curled around her warmth.

Bella's eyes began to flutter open, adjusting to the morning light streaming through the window. He smiled, taking in her sleepy face. "Good morning, beautiful girl".

"mmm... morning. What time is it"?

"Ten. We slept in".

"It's no wonder. You kept me awake half the night".

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining, Swan", he teased her.

Bella pressed herself to his chest, her voice soft, sleepy and sure. "Nope. No complaints".

"That's what I thought. What do you want first? Coffee or shower"?

"Normally I'd say shower, but I really need some coffee" she yawned.

"Stay here. I'll go fix you a cup".

Bella admired Jacob as he strode naked out of the bedroom to grab her caffeine fix. She yawned and stretched again. She was achy, but it was a good kind of ache. She felt like she had run a marathon, and laughed when she realized, it probably wasn't much different. Jacob had taken her several times throughout the night.

Sitting up in bed, she took a good look around the room. It definitely lacked a woman's touch. Thinking of that, reminded her of how he told her that he had built the kitchen for her, created a home for the two of them to share. Jacob's love was never wavering. She wished in many ways that she had never left, but knew deep down that they needed the last few years apart in order to grow into the people they are now. On her part, she needed to learn to love herself, so that she could be able to love him fully. The boy she had left behind had become a man. A successful, caring, responsible man. A man who would make his people proud. A man she hoped to call husband and father one day.

Jacob strode back into the room with two steaming mugs of coffee. He handed her a cup, then crawled back between the sheets and kissed her lightly. "How are you feeling this morning"?

"Good. A little sore, but good".

Jacob frowned. "I'm sorry, Bells".

"Why on earth are you sorry? I'm not. Last night was wonderful. You were wonderful. I couldn't have asked for anything more".

Jacob caressed her face, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I feel the same way about you. You're all I'll ever want".

They sat side by side for awhile, drinking their coffee, thinking over the events of the previous evening.

"Jake, do you think everything went ok last night? I mean, besides the whole Sam fiasco"? She was tentative, and needed reassurance.

Jacob placed a hand on her knee. "Baby, I told you had nothing to worry about. You charmed the pants off of the boys with all that food. I think they'd keep you around even if they didn't like you just to eat your good cooking".

Bella took another sip of her coffee, quiet before telling Jacob her next thought. "Embry tried to warn me off you know. Jake, he told me you were really messed up after I left for Dartmouth".

Jacob sighed. He really didn't want to get into this right now. "Honey, you trust me right"?

Bella looked into his eyes, her voice strong in conviction. "With my life".

"Then trust me when I say I'll tell you all about it soon. Just not right now. I don't want to dwell on anything bad right now. This morning is too good. Besides, from the sounds of it, things weren't easy for you either. I think we both had things we needed to go through to get to this point".

Bella smiled against her mug, taking a sip. "I was thinking the same thing while you were getting the coffee".

"I love you, Bells".

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too. So, Mr. Black, what are we going to do today? Do you have to patrol"?

"Nope, it's you and me all day. Billy called earlier, but I ignored it. I'll have to call him back soon. Why don't you take a shower, and I'll talk to him. Oh, and grab your swimsuit. I guess Leah is expecting all of us to be at the beach. Something about a deal the two of you made, and she told me to tell you that you're off the hook for cooking so much yesterday".

Kissing him on the cheek, she got up and walked naked to through the room to get her bag. Jacob looked her over appreciatively, thinking that maybe they should stay in bed after all. "Bells, honey, you keep walking around without clothes on and we're not going to leave here today".

"Like you should talk Jake. Did you or did you not walk down to the kitchen naked a half hour ago"?

He shrugged. "Honey, I spend half of my time in the woods covered in fur. Clothes are a mute point".

"Keep telling yourself that Jake". She stuck her tongue out at him and sashayed into the bathroom.

Jacob waited until he heard the shower start and then dialed Billy's number.

"Hi Dad"

"Jacob, where have you been? I tried calling you but got your voicemail".

"Sorry, Dad, Bella and I had a late night".

"I bet. Is she still with you"?

"She's in the shower, why"?

"Oh, just wondering. You know, the first time your mother spent the night with me, we didn't get any sleep. It's a Black tradition. The men in this family have stamina".

Jacob groaned. "Dad, I really don't want to hear about you and Mom. If that's why you're calling me, I'm hanging up".

"Ok, Jake. Don't get your tail bent out of shape. I'm calling you because we're having a council meeting in an hour and you need to be there".

"Let me guess. Sam"?

"Yup. Paul and Rachel told me what happened. I called Old Quil last night and filled him in. We've organized a meeting for this morning. Sam's already called Sue and demanded an audience".

"Huh, I guess he figured if he called you he'd get read the riot act".

"Damn right he would have. Like I told Paul last night. As chief of his people he has disrespected me and our family. In the old days I could have him killed for it".

"Too bad we're not bloodthirsty savages anymore, huh"?

"This coming from the boy who tears apart vampires".

"Yup. Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell Rachel I'm leaving Bella with her this morning. I'm assuming the rest of the pack needs to be there too. We can meet the girls at the beach after".

"See you in a bit, son".

Jacob hung up with his father, and dialed Quil. "Well, well, well. Jacob Black. What's the matter? Couldn't please your girl and now you're calling me for advice"?

"Very funny, Quil. I'm calling because there's an emergency meeting of the council this morning and we all need to be there".

All of the laughter left Quil's voice. "Sam"?

"You got it, brother. Can you call around and ask everybody to phase in 45 minutes. I need to show you all what happened when I imprinted on Bella before we go in. I don't want any doubt on this".

"You got it, see you soon".

"Oh, and Quil. Just so you know, Bella is very satisfied this morning" said Jacob smugly.

Quil started laughing. "Yeah, and I'm sure you can't quit thinking about it. I'll catch the re-run in a little bit".

"Fuck off, man. Call Embry".

Jacob hung up and strode into the bathroom, surprising Bella. He was going to keep his word to Quil. When they left the house that morning, she was a very, very satisfied woman indeed, and he was a very proud wolf. 


	19. Chapter 20: The Council Meeting

When Jacob and Bella pulled up to Billy's house, Paul was just walking out of the woods from his early morning patrol shift.

"Any new scents, Paul"?

"Not a one, man".

Jacob nodded his head. "Good. This morning is going to be a big enough clusterfuck. We don't need any added complications".

"Jake, Bella, about last night, I really didn't get a chance to apologize to the two of you".

Bella reached up to Paul and gave him a hug. "Not your fault, Paul".

To say Paul was surprised by her reaction was an understatement. The two of them had never been enemies, but they had never really been friends either. Suffice it to say, their first encounter with each other all those years ago had not gone well.

"Bella, I really am sorry, though. Alpha's orders. I couldn't go against them". He turned to Jake. "Now that it's out in the open, I want you to know I'm going planning on leaving Sam's pack. I'm standing with my family. I've been thinking about things, and something isn't right with Sam. The way he's been acting on top of this lie going on for years with you about Bella. I don't know, man. Something's off. He's not the level headed Sam that we used to know".

Bella figured this would be a good time to excuse herself. It was Pack business and whatever Jacob wanted to tell her he would. "Jake, I'm going in to catch up with Billy before you guys leave. If you need me I'll be inside".

Paul and Jacob watched Bella retreat into the house. Jacob turned to Paul. "How did the old man take the news last night".

"Good. Could have gone really bad, but all things considered, it went well. I'm just glad he's not pissed at me. Billy's a reasonable man, but I don't want to get on his bad side".

"Nope, he'll smash your toes with his wheelchair" Jacob said solemnly. "Hurts like a bitch".

Paul started laughing. "Let's go man. I want to say goodbye to Rach. We still going to the beach when we're done"?

"Yup. I saw a red bikini in Bella's bag and I'm not missing out on that".

"Uh, huh. Had a good time last night"?

"Yup".

"Good, maybe you'll stop giving me hell about your sister. Imprint lovin' is pretty damn amazing".

"It is, but she's still my sister, Paul".

"Yup, and she's my going to be my wife. Deal with it little man".

"Fuck you, Paul".

Paul reached his hands up high in the air and stretched. "Well, now that everything is back to normal between us, let's do this".

Jacob walked in the house and smiled. Bella was at the kitchen table with his dad, and Billy was talking animatedly about his last fishing trip with Charlie.

"Quit boring her, Dad. I think she's had to hear enough of you and Charlie's fishing stories over the years".

"Put a sock in it son. I'm having a conversation with my daughter-in-law".

Jacob eyed his father. "Did we get married and nobody informed me"?

"Just saying it the way it should be, son. Don't wait too long. Somebody around here needs to make me a grandad before I go all batty".

Bella blushed ten shades of red.

"Dad, you're already are batty. You ready to go? I need to phase with the pack before we start the meeting".

"Go on ahead son. Sue should be here any second. She's going to drive me over".

Jacob dropped a kiss on Bella's cheek. "I'll see you at the beach".

"Bye Jake. Keep your cool in there today. Remember, it's not worth it".

* * *

><p>Jacob and Paul walked into the treeline and phased. The pack was already waiting for him, and true to form, Quil started in on him about the previous night's activities".<p>

"Well, Jake, nice to see you and Bella dragged yourselves out of bed finally to join us. I take it you were busy satisfying her again"?

Jacob growled and snapped at him. "Shut the fuck up, Quil".

Embry joined in on the fun. "What's up Jake, having a hard morning"?

Jacob was having a tough time controlling his thoughts. In fact, he was shaking from the effort. He knew they would all see it eventually, but damn if he wanted to give them the satisfaction of it happening now.

Jared, who normally kept quiet couldn't help himself. "Liking the imprint life, Jakey boy? Bella's a good cook. Did she save you some dessert? Extra whipped cream"?

Paul piped in at this point. "You know, Jake, I didn't want to say it, but next time you better try showering alone. You wreak of sex".

Ah, shit! Shower, Bella, SHIT! That did it. Images of the night before flooded his mind, and as Quil predicted, they all caught the re-run.

"You guys happy now"?

Embry started laughing. "Relax Jake. Look at it this way. You're doing the pups a favor. If either of them ever snag a girl, they might know what to do with their dicks".

Collin and Brady jumped on Embry. "Shut the hell up, Call. I know exactly how to please a girl", yelled Brady.

Leah phased in at that point. "Hey guys, did I miss anything".

"Not anything you want to see, Leah", laughed Paul.

Leah was non-chalant. "Thank God, Jake. You and Bella finally got it on. I told her yesterday to get in your bed. Glad to see she's taking my advice".

The whole pack started cracking up. The friendship between Leah and Bella had thrown them all for a loop, but Leah was a hell of alot more fun to be around these days.

"Ok, guys. Everyone shut up. I need to show you the day I imprinted on Bella. If anyone has any questions, ask them before we get to the meeting".

The wolves fell silent as Jacob flipped through the images and emotions of that day in his mind. Like a movie, the whole thing played out for the pack through their mind connection. Everyone stayed silent as the images ended.

Jared was the first one to speak. "Jake, I don't know what to say. It's exactly how you described it. You definitely imprinted on her. I'm just amazed at how you were able to walk away like that".

Paul spoke next. "Yeah, it's not the same thing that happened with Rachel and I, but Jared is right, you definitely imprinted on her".

Quil was thoughtful as he spoke. "I kind of get it. The relationship I have with Claire is different from the other imprints. While I have the need to be around her, if I don't see her for a few days, it's not a big deal. It's more like I want to spend time with her, but I know I could let her go if I had to. They boys are right, though. That was definitely an imprint".

"Anyone else have anything to add? No? Good, then, let's get in the building. I can sense that Sam's already there, and he's waiting for all of us".

* * *

><p>Billy Black watched Sam Uley shift around in his seat, obviously agitated. He looked dangerous. After Billy had called Old Quil last night, he spent the greater part of the evening awake in his bed thinking about this situation. He had a theory on the matter, and knew it wasn't going to go over well with Sam or Jacob. He prayed to the spirits that it wouldn't end with bloodshed.<p>

The rest of the wolves walked into the building, led by Jacob. The tension in the air was palatable. Sam jumped up out of his seat, giving Paul, Jared and Quil a scathing look. He seemed to relax a bit as those three walked over and took their seats behind him. Sam eyed Jacob warily, but then took his own seat again. Thank God for small favors. The rest of the pack and Jacob settled into their seats.

Old Quil stood up, spoke a blessing and Billy called the meeting to order. "I would like to begin by turning this meeting over to Old Quil. Because of the nature of this meeting, I think it would be in all parties best interests if he were to lead this". Old Quil nodded his head at Billy in agreement and began.

"Jacob Black and Samuel Uley, we are here today to discuss the dissension that has been caused in the packs due to the return of Isabella Swan. The council is will do it's best to listen and advise. Sam, as you contacted us this morning, we will allow you to speak first".

Sam rose to his feet and began in on what can only be called a tirade, gesturing wildly with his hands, his voice laced with anger. "Jacob Black has been trying to steal members of my pack. He has not fully admitted it, but you all saw how they walked in here under his lead this morning. I believe that this is the influence of his paleface girlfriend, Bella Swan. Jacob is acting like a selfish little boy, taking that leech lover into his home, and bringing her around our people again. She attracts danger. I told him when she came back that we needed to call a meeting of the packs and plan. Bella may say she is not in contact with the vampires, but we all know that to be a lie. She loves them. Shit, she was ready to become one of them, throwing away her life and spitting on the sacrifice we all made fighting for her. As long as she's around, there will be trouble.

Bella is manipulative, and I am convinced she must have a vampire with her who has some sort of special powers in order to attract the rest of the pack to her. She has even caused trouble in my own marriage to Emily. Weekly she sneaks off with Leah Clearwater. I believe that she has Leah under a weird vampire spell, and uses her to learn pack secrets. Somehow she has convinced Jacob that she is his imprint. I ask that the Pack be turned over to me and Bella Swan be banished from the state of Washington!

Leah Clearwater watched wide eyed as Sam paced around the room, yelling and spewing lies and half truths. What on earth had gotten into him? Then to accuse Leah of spilling pack secrets to Bella? No, this was bullshit. She jumped from her seat and strode over to Sam. "How dare you"! Before she could stop herself she cocked her fist and landed across his jaw. "You stupid son of a bitch! What the hell has happened to you Sam? How dare you accuse Bella of this kind of shit! That woman is my friend, her father a friend of this tribe. How dare you! You accuse me of spilling pack secrets? Fuck you, Sam"!

"Leah"! roared Billy, "Sit down NOW"! Anger was pouring off of Billy Black. The power of his lineage, the power of past Chiefs and Alphas alike was running through him. Never before had Leah felt her knees buckle under the weight of such a command. Quietly, she walked back over to her seat. Embry reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Leah. Our time will come".

Old Quil looked back and forth between Sam and Leah. It was very obvious to him and the rest of the council that something was wrong with Sam Uley. The Sam they knew was measured, precise, a good leader. This man in front of him was explosive, and layered with superstition. When Billy called him and explained the situation to him last night he had no idea that things would be this bad. Sam appeared to not be in his right mind, and that was a dangerous thing considering the spirit warrior which resided in his body. Old Quil rose from his seat and spoke.

"We have heard from Sam Uley, and will take his take his statement under advisement". He turned his head to Jacob. "Jacob Black, please explain your side of the situation to the council".

Jacob stood and walked forward to the table of council members. He locked eyes with his father and Billy briefly nodded his head. Jacob's voice was controlled as he spoke of the day he imprinted on Bella, explained the theory that Billy had formulated. He did not spare a single glance back at Sam when he spoke of needing to become the sole alpha to complete his imprint. He did however turn around and look at Sam as he began the next part of his story. Jacob's face was hard, and an aura of power seemed to surround him, causing all of the wolves to bow slightly in their seats. He began to speak and his voice sounded as though all the past chiefs of the tribe were lending their spirits and strength to him.

"A month ago, Bella Swan returned to her father's home in Forks. She was quite surprised to learn that neither I nor Billy knew that she no longer had any association with the Cullen clan. I learned that Samuel Uley not only knew of her life, but that he had ordered Jared and Paul never to speak of her. Samuel Uley kept me from my imprint".

Sam shifted uneasily in his seat. He didn't know what to do. Everything Jacob was saying was the truth. He didn't understand what was happening to him. One minute he was filled with uncontrollable rage, and the other he was himself again.

Jacob turned back to the council. "Make no mistake, Isabella Swan is my imprint. I have shown what happened that day to all members of both packs. They have seen it, and you may question them if you wish". Jacob returned to his seat and waited for the decision of the council.

Old Quil stood again. "I would ask now that you all step outside. The council needs to discuss these matters privately. We will call you when we're ready".

The wolves all rose from their seats and made their way outside. Paul, Jared and Quil took Sam out in the woods for a run, sensing that they should keep him away from Jacob and Leah.

Inside the council members gathered around a small table, sipping hot coffee and mulling over the events that had just happened. Billy recounted the tale Rachel told him the previous night. The council members were in shock. All of them were old friends, and knew that Bella was like a daughter to Billy. Charlie had been a friend of the tribe for so many years, and they were floored to see this kind of treason against their chief.

Abe Whitefeather was lost in his thoughts. He had always been partial to Sam and that sweet little wife of his. Life for the wolves was hard. The tribe didn't know of their secret. Rumors of illicit activity, or sexual escapades were always going around. He hoped that sooner or later all of the wolves would imprint and marry, squelching some the lies that were told about them. If Jacob Black had indeed imprinted, that was very good news. While the chief no longer governed the tribe, it was still a position of great honor, and carried with it an immense responsibility. All marriages, babies and decisions of consequence must be blessed by the chief. The chief set the example for tribe, and ensured that the old ways, their culture be passed down to the next generation. It would be hard for Jacob to be married to a woman who was not a Quileute, but times had changed. People would have to understand. The council could not dispute his tie to her. The imprint bond was too secure. But then again, Emily had left Sam. What the hell was going on? Something was very wrong.

"Quil, you're the medicine man to us. What do you make of this situation with Sam"? asked Abe.

Quil put down his coffee cup and looked around the table. "I have a theory, but I don't know if it will amount to much".

Billy slammed his hand down on the table. "Damnit, old man. If you have any ideas, spit them out. Sam has committed treason against his chief by keeping me in the dark about Bella. I've known Charlie since we were kids, and Bella may as well be my daughter. This was interfering with my family, and I won't tolerate it"! To say Billy was seething with anger didn't cover it. Right now he was out for blood.

Sue Clearwater had been unusually quiet. Billy wanted her opinion, after all she had known Sam most of his life. "Sue, do you have anything to say on this matter"?

"I do, but I'm trying to remain calm" she replied while shooting Billy a pointed look". You all know that I love my daughter, and that while I understand imprinting, it has ripped her apart. I can say that after speaking with Emily, whatever is going on with Sam has been building for a few years. Emily said he wasn't the same after most of the pack left. He felt like he had somehow failed. She also thinks that Bella is just an outlet for all the resentment he has from becoming a wolf. I've always believed Sam to be a good man who's had to deal with many unfair things. Life hasn't been that easy for him, and I wish I could understand what's going on with him".

Old Quil walked over to the coffee pot and started pouring out a refill. "Anyone else want some more"? They all shook their heads and he resumed his seat. "As medicine man, I've seen more than my share of broken spirits. That's mostly what I deal with . I believe that's what is wrong with Sam right now".

"How, so Quil"? asked Abe.

"Sam no longer has a pack".

"What"?

"Well, technically, he does. Jared, Paul and Quil have not formally left him. However, in their hearts, I believe they have. Jared called me last night because he was worried about Sam. After they left Jacob's house, Sam was out of control. He had said some pretty horrible things about Kim, and Jared threatened to leave Sam's pack. At that point, Sam became agitated, and then screamed in agony. Jared said that Sam described it as a ringing in his ears, inducing a headache. It was bad enough that it crippled him. Jared got him home, and thought that he'd be best to leave sleeping dogs lie. He told Sam that he wasn't going to leave the pack as long as he never talked like Kim about that again. Then Sam became calm, apologized to him and Jared left. Now, this morning Sam showed up here out of control". Quil looked knowingly over to Billy. "Anything you need to tell us"?

"This morning Paul let me know that he was going to leave Sam and align with Jacob. After everything that has happened he feels the need to stand with his family".

Quil nodded his head and turned back to the others. "In medicine, we believe that life is about balance". He turned his head to Sue. "When one of your patients has an infection, the doctor prescribes medicine to counter it. The body becomes balanced once again". Quil turned his gaze to the rest of the group. "I believe that Sam's mind is out of balance. It's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. One minute Sam is full of rage and vengeance, the next he is the calm, level headed person we have always known. I believe that Sam's wolf is fighting for dominance over Jacob's. In nature, there is always only one alpha to a pack. The same should apply to our spirit warriors. When Jacob ascended to his alpha status, more than half of the pack left Sam and went with him. It seems to me, that is when the trouble started to occur. As time has gone on, the wolves of Sam's pack have begun to naturally gravitate to Jacob. Sam's wolf is trying to emerge more and more, trying to force dominance on them as well as the others. The wolf is futilely trying to regain the control he is losing".

Abe nodded his head. "I agree with Old Quil. The question is what do we do about it? Dissension in the pack is not something we can solve. They must figure that out for themselves".

"I agree Abe" added Billy. "However, we can continue to do what we have always done. We can advise, and we can research our legends. We can comb through the old diaries, the histories of the previous packs and try to give them another solution".

Quil nodded. "Yes, you are right. That is all we can do. I think if the other wolves leave Sam's pack and recognize Jacob as the true alpha, Sam's wolf wsettle down and realize that he no longer needs to fight for dominance. He will no longer be an alpha of a pack anymore. It's not like Jacob, being alpha is not Sam's by blood, but by default. His wolf no longer needs to guide the others".

"We'll have to speak to Jacob about this. I don't think my son is going to be very happy. He never wanted to take away Sam's status. He respected him too much to do that. Although, now it looks as though he won't have a choice in the matter. What do we do if this doesn't work"?

"I don't want to think about it", Quil stated. "I am very much afraid it would come down to bloodshed. We have to have hope that this will work. We must pray that the spirits continue to guide us".

Sue looked over at Billy. "Jacob will never force the other wolves to follow him. He doesn't believe in taking away anyone's free will. I think we will need inform Jacob, but we should not tell Sam's pack. We don't want Sam to see it in their minds, and I also think that they will naturally pull away from Sam. The events that have already occurred have shown us that much. It won't take much more for them to align with Jacob".

Billy nodded his head. "I agree with you Sue. We will tell the pack that this is not a matter for the council to decide on, but that we will advise them. As to the matter of Bella Swan's banishment from La Push, I will address that personally if that is alright with all of you. I think Sam needs to hear from his chief that it's not going to happen. I also think it would be good to hear words of forgiveness from my lips. It will make Paul's life easier. I will however, make it known that any actions of cruelty towards Bella by Sam will not be tolerated by me, and that next time we will not be so lenient. Agreed"?

Everyone responded "Agreed".

"Good. Now, Sue would you mind allowing the pack back in".

The pack filed back in, awaiting the decision of the council. Everyone was seated again and Old Quil stood.

"Sam and Jacob, we have all heard what you both had to say here today. It is not the place of this council to solve dissension in the pack. We cannot strip anyone from their status as alpha. It is up to the packs to decide who their alpha is. We will continue to be a source of support and guidance for you. We are always here to advise you". Quil looked over at Billy. "Chief Black would like to address the issue of Isabella Swan".

Billy wheeled himself to the front of the table. He fixed his black eyes on Sam. "Samuel Uley, you are guilty of treason against your chief. You have kept a very large secret from me about a woman that I have always considered family, and is now the imprint of my son. That makes her a part of this tribe, and a part of the Black family. She is to be considered for all intents and purposes, my daughter. As you know, should the imprint ever complete itself, she and Jacob will be considered married in the eyes of the council. Because of your sacrifices to the tribe, I am willing to forgive you for this. However, let it be known now, that mistreatment of Isabella Swan will not be tolerated. Next time, I will not be so forgiving". Billy looked at them all. "That all is we will be discussing today. Jacob, I would like to speak to you, son. Please remain behind. Everyone else needs to leave the premises".

* * *

><p>Jacob followed Billy into the back room. "Son, your authority today was very impressive".<p>

"Dad, it was so strange. I could feel power flowing through me. I've never felt that before. Not even in issuing orders to the wolves".

Old Quil walked into the room as Jacob was finishing his sentence. "Jacob, that's because you have never been true alpha before".

Jacob turned to Old Quil. "Is there something you need to tell me"?

Old Quil patiently explained the theory of Sam's balance to Jacob. When he explained that Jacob would have to take over both packs, Jacob became upset.

"I have no intention of doing that. Sam worked hard the first few years. He sacrificed more than the rest of us. I can't just take away his status and demand he follow me".

"Son, I don't think you'll have a choice. It will just naturally occur when the last three wolves align with you".

"I understand what you are saying, and I'll admit that I've thought that I'll have to take over the packs in order to stop this mess with Sam. But thinking and doing are two different things. I can't say I want this, but I have to do what is right for the pack as well as well as for Bella. As long as I don't have to force this on Jared, Paul and Quil, I'm guess I'll be ok with allowing to happen naturally".

"Jacob, that's all we are asking of you, son". Billy fixed his black eyes on him and smiled mischievously. "You do realize that after you complete the alpha transformation that your imprint will complete, and that you and Bella will be married in the eyes of the council".

Jacob looked down at his father. Old man was already trying to get grandchildren out of him, he just knew it.

"Old Quil, can I have a moment alone with my dad, please".

Quil started laughing. "Go easy on him son. He's been waiting a very long time for this".

After Old Quil left, Jacob sat down next Billy.

"Dad, Bella and I are not ready to get married yet. However, one day I do want to make her my wife, and I do plan to ask her sometime soon. I figure by the time you finish helping me carve a ring, I'll be ready to ask that question, and she'll be ready to give me an answer". Jacob grinned at his father. Must have shocked a year off his life.

Billy's voice was thick with emotion. "Son, I would be proud to help you carve a ring. What did you have in mind"?

"Well, I want to carve it out driftwood. I can carve the actual ring, but I have trouble with the small detail work. I'd like images of swans and wolves on the ring".

"You know son, you should speak to Paul".

"Paul".

"Yes, his carving is really beautiful. He's much better than I am at small objects".

"Wow, I would have never known". Jacob was truly surprised.

"Well, now you do, son. Talk to him and get started. Nothing would make me happier than to have Bella for my daughter. It's something Charlie and I always hoped for. Even when the two of you were little it was obvious that you shared a connection with each other. If she stumbled, you were automatically reaching out to make sure she didn't fall. If you needed something, she would give it to you. It was almost as though you were an extension of each other. That's why I was so surprised when you didn't imprint on her. If I had only realized then that you needed to take up the alpha it might have saved you both much heartache".

"Dad, none of that matters now. Besides, I think Bella and I needed that time apart in order to become who we are now. I don't think our love would have been quite so strong if we hadn't been given that chance".

Billy reached over and patted his sons knee. "Now, you go on. Go spend the day with your friends and Bella. Love is a precious gift, son. Go and enjoy each other".

"I will Dad. Thanks. Thanks for everything".


	20. Chapter 21: Respect and Macrame

Jacob was feeling antsy. He needed to have a good run before heading to the beach. He had to blow off some steam after that meeting. Jacob understood things a little more after speaking with his Dad and Old Quil, but it didn't change the fact that he was pissed as hell. Sam had really gotten under his skin, and then the shit he said about Leah just added fuel to the fire. Jacob tied his shorts around his ankle and phased.

Just a run, he thought. I just need to run, and then I can get back to Bella.

Bella. Images of the previous night flashed through his mind. Bella under me, her tiny hands around my dick. The feel of her long silk hair brushing over my chest. The words we spoke to each other - 'I will love only you for the rest of my life', followed by both of our waves of pleasure. Again this morning in the shower...

"Whoa... Jake"!

Shit. Paul was phased. Mother Fucker!

"Shit Jake - "

"Paul, don't start, and don't you say a fucking word to embarrass Bella either. I mean it, Paul. Not. a. fucking. word."

"Jake, seriously, Rachel would cut my balls off and serve them for breakfast if I embarrassed Bella like that. Besides, I wouldn't do that to her. I'd never tease a girl about her first time. Shit, I can't believe she was a virgin! So, did you mark her last night"?

"No. Why would you think that? Our imprint isn't even complete".

"Because you started the claiming ritual".

"What the hell are you talking about, man"?

"When you both spoke the words 'I will love only you for the rest of my life'. That's part of the claiming ritual".

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you serious"?

"Yeah, man. Didn't anyone tell you that? I thought that was wolf 101. Sam told me right after I'd imprinted on Rachel".

Jacob huffed in frustration. "Paul, in what world would Sam tell me what to do with my imprint, one that he doesn't even believe exists"?

"Good point, man. Really, I can show you what..."

"Paul, I don't want to see you fucking my sister".

Paul rolled his eyes in frustration. "Look Jake, you won't. I can just show you what you need to see. I swear, it's not what you'd think. I'm gonna sound like a pussy, but since she is your sister, look, it's well, it's really emotional. It's like the whole world falls away and... Oh, for the love of god! Just watch, ok"?

"Fine Paul. But, I swear if I see... I will kick your ass" Jacob threatened.

"Yeah, Jake, I know. Just watch".

Paul flipped through the images in his mind, showing me how he spoke those words to Rachel, the tears flowing from his eyes, Rachel repeating them back to him, Paul pulling her close to his chest, speaking more words of love and promise, Rachel repeating them back, both of them cradling each other with tears running down their faces. I felt small, as though I was intruding on this intense moment between them. The love in their eyes was almost more than I could bear. The invisible bond pulling even tighter between them as they continued to make love. Suddenly their bodies began to move together faster and Rachel pushed the hair away from her neck, tilting her head, exposing her shoulder to him. Paul began to kiss her collarbone, licking it like a dog, and then bit her hard as she screamed and fell apart around him. When he was satisfied, he licked the wound and watched as it began to heal. The way they looked at each other, it brought me to my knees. I now knew how much Paul really loved my sister. I was foolish to ever doubt it.

My voice was shaking as I spoke. "Paul, I'm sorry"

"It's ok, Jake. Now you know. I will never leave her. She is my entire life. There will never be anyone else for me, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I think that even if I wasn't a wolf that we would have ended up together. We were made for each other. She keeps me in line, softens my edges. She's given me a family, love, and devotion".

Jacob was thoughtful, soft as uttered his gratefullness to him. "Thanks, Paul, for showing that to me".

"You're welcome, man. You should go find your girl. She's down on the beach with Rach, and she's looking all sorts of beautiful".

"Yeah, I'm headed there now. I just needed to run after that meeting. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Rachel"?

"I'm covered in fur for the same reason as you. Sam was a handful today, even running with him didn't help. I haven't told him I'm leaving yet. It didn't seem like the right time. I'm actually on my way over there now to talk to him".

"You want me to go with you"?

"Nope, I can handle him. Besides, I think Jared is over there right now. I'll be fine. Go get your girl".

"Sure, Paul. Hey, one more thing. Billy told me that I should talk to you about helping me with a carving".

"Yeah, anytime. What are you working on"?

"An engagement ring".

Paul was silent. In so many ways this was Jacob finally accepting him as not just his brother, but his family. He felt humbled. "Jacob, I'd be honored. Come see me whenever you're ready".

"Thanks Paul". The two words were simple, but meant Paul knew how much they meant.

"No problem, man. I'm out".

Paul phased back and I ran another lap around the forest to think about what he had shown me. I knew the pull between Bella and I had been strengthening since she got back, but to actually start the claiming ritual last night was a little shocking. Maybe it was the alpha in me building, I don't know. I didn't have the desire to mark her last night, although there have been many times I've wanted to. So, why not last night? I guessed I wouldn't have to worry too much about it until I became sole alpha of the pack. One thing for certain, I had a bunch of explaining to do for Bella. Between this morning's meeting, the imprint, the downward spiral I was in after she left, and now the claiming ritual, my list was growing.

* * *

><p>Coming up to the beach Jacob could hear the music and sounds of laughter coming from the girls and the pack. Phasing, he threw his shorts back on and started making his way over to the group. He stopped mid stride, nearly freezing in place at seeing Bella standing on the beach talking to the pups.<p>

She was wearing that tiny red bikini, and oh God!, he thought. Do we really have to stick around for this? Can't we just go back to my place and get in between the sheets again?

Collin and Brady were all over her, and Bella appeared to be completely oblivious to it. He could feel the growl rising in his chest. What the hell? he thought. Those two are going to get a lesson in manners from me. Nobody touches my girl. Nobody. She's Mine. I need to get her out of there.

Running up to her, Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and tossing her over his shoulder, and took off down the beach.

"Jacob Black"! she screeched. "What on earth are you doing? Put me down"!

"You want down, Bells"?

"Yes, you caveman. Put me down".

Jacob slid Bella back down his chest and fell backwards into the beach, pulling her on top of him.

"Ugh, Jake! What was that for"?

"Oh, I just thought you needed an escape".

Irritated, she smacked his chest. "Yeah, I needed an escape. Like I need a hole in my head. Really, Jacob, don't tell me you're jealous of two seventeen year old boys".

"Nope, but they need to treat you with some more respect. Brady was clearly eye-fucking you".

"Uh huh. Just like you did when you walked onto the beach. Don't even try to deny it. I saw you" she giggled.

Jacob began running his hands up and down her sides. "Nope, not denying it Bells. Freely admitting to it. In fact, I'm wondering how to get us the hell out of here".

"Jake, you just got here". Jacob rolled his eyes. "Your point being..."

"Jacob, everyone knows you just got here".

"and I've been her long enough" he laughed.

"What will everyone think if we leave now"?

"Macrame Bells. They'll think we're at my place doing macrame". Jacob gave Bell his most solemn expression.

"Wow, Jake, I have so much to learn about you" she deadpanned. "I didn't know you were into 70's granny crafts"!

Jacob barked out a laugh. "Come here, you"! He pulled her in for a kiss, but just as he had brushed his lips over hers, a large of amount of very, very cold water drenched them both.

Bella squinted her eyes, trying to see who the perpetrator was. "You two looked like you needed cooling off. This is a public beach, you know".

"Leah, you suck"! shouted Bella.

"Yup, I do".

Jacob smirked. "Yeah, does Alex know that"?

Leah looked floored, and Jacob lost control laughing.

"Jacob Black, you're an ass, you know that? Jeez, Bella, you finally give him some, and now he's a freak".

"Yeah, but he's my freak" she laughed. " Leah, I really do need to talk to Jacob. We'll be over in few minutes".

"You'd better be, or I'm sending Quil".

"Oh, no way Leah! As your alpha, I order -" Bella slapped a hand over his mouth. "You don't want to do that Jake. Never underestimate a woman bent on revenge".

Leah looked them both over. "You'd better listen to her Jake. Clearly she's the brains in the releationship. I'll give you two ten minutes, and then I'm coming back with Quil". Leah strode away from them, but not before yelling over her shoulder "Don't forget, this is a public beach"!

Jacob and Bella fell over laughing again.

Finally gaining control, Bella looked at Jake. He looked so carefree right now, she almost hated to ask. "So, can you tell me what happened at the meeting this morning? You were late getting here".

"Sorry about that, honey. My dad wanted to talk to me". He then looked pointedly at the other wolves. "We'll talk about it when we get home". Bella nodded, indicating she understood what he had to say was for her ears alone. Then she couldn't help it, she needed to tease him a little bit, but she also had to know for sure.

"Home, huh. Mine or yours"?

"Bella" he sighed. "Ours. I already told you. I built a home for us". He cradled her her cheek with his palm, and she leaned into it, closing her eyes. "Even if you aren't living there, it's our home. Whenever you're ready to really make it yours, it will be there, waiting for you".

"I love you, Jacob Black".

Smiling at her, he leaned in and kissed her softly, the spoke against her lips. "I love you too, Bells". Jacob glanced back at the pack, and saw Leah and Quil eyeing them. "Ok, sweetheart. Let's get back to the others. I see Leah and Quil over there, and I don't think we want another bath".

Bella stood up and brushed the sand off of her legs. "Race you, Jake"! Bella took off running while Jacob stood back and admired her. Yes, many things had changed about Bella Swan over the years, he thought. Then as she stumbled over her feet and went flying face first into the sand, he couldn't help but laugh to himself. Then again, some things never do change. He loved her all the more for it.

* * *

><p>Paul trudged up the stairs of Sam's front porch dreading what needed to be done. Sam had been a good friend over the years, but it was time for him to step down. Paul just hoped that Sam would do it on his own.<p>

Not everyone could see past Paul's anger, but he observed more than most people realized. Paul had never had any real issues with Jacob Black or Bella Swan. As a young wolf, he was explosive, and his temper usually got the better of him. The wicked remarks he would often make were a defense mechanism. Now that he was older, his temper was more controlled, and there was more humor behind his cutting remarks than disdain.

Jacob Black was his family now. He owed him his loyalty. More than that, Jacob had earned it. As a pup he had been a bit of a wild card. He was wrapped up in Bella, and resentful of the life he had been forced into. But Jacob had grown into a true leader. He was strong, reasonable like his father, considerate to his brothers, and cautious as well. Jacob did not make any rash decisions, putting thought into every move he made. Jacob had earned Paul's respect. Now it was time to do what was right. It was time to answer to his true alpha.

Paul walked inside to find Jared and Sam sitting at the kitchen table eating some soggy looking sandwiches. "You really need to patch things up with Emily, Sam. If you keep going at this rate you'll starve".

"Want one, Paul"? Sam indicated the sandwiches on the table.

"No, thanks. I can't stay. Rachel is expecting me for lunch". Paul didn't sit down. He needed to get this done and leave. He looked over at Jared. "I'm glad you're both here. I have something I need to tell you".

Sam grew excited. "Is it the leeches? Tell me they're back, and that she's with them". Paul's eyes widened. Sam slapped his sandwich down on the table. "I knew it! I knew it was only a matter of time. I need to call the council, and we need to gather everyone together. I will lead the pack. Forget the treaty. The Cullen family is going to leave once and for all"!

Paul and Jared looked at each other. What the hell was happening to Sam? He was going off the deep end, and fast.

"Sam, no, that's not it".

Sam sat back down in his chair. Anger was lighting his eyes. "Then what the hell is it, Paul"?

Shit! This was not how he wanted things to go. He was hoping for a calm Sam, not batshit crazy off his rocker Sam. Still, it had to be done.

"Sam, I've always respected you, even when I questioned some of your decisions. But, this thing with Bella Swan has gone to far. It could have caused some very serious problems between me and Rachel, and between me and Billy. I can't do this anymore. I need to stand with my family. Rachel is going to be my wife. I'm aligning with Jacob". He sucked in a breath. "You are no longer my alpha". The moment the words left his mouth he felt the shift in power. His wolf was being pulled towards the other side of La Push, towards Jacob. His wolf needed to go to his alpha, and swear his allegiance.

Sam paled. "You can't do this, Paul".

"Sam, I already have. It's done, and I don't think it can be undone. In fact, I don't want it to be undone".

Suddenly Sam started gripping the sides of his head. "Shit! Jared, make the noise stop! FUCK"! Sam was in the throe's of another headache. In a rage turned over the kitchen table, sending sandwiches flying through the room. "This is your fault you sick son of a bitch"! You'll regret this, Paul. When Rachel is dead at the hands of a vampire, you will come crawling back to me, and I swear I will spit on your grief". Sam was yelling and snarling menacingly.

Paul was shaking, his fists tight to his sides. His control wasn't going to last. Jared shouted at him. "Paul, get out of here now"! Running out the door, he burst into his wolf, shreds of fabric flying through the air. Sam's screams of agony were getting louder, and Paul threw back his head and howled. He pushed his claws into the ground and ran. The warrior, the man in him wanted to fight. The wolf in him needed to find his alpha. It was done, and a new power he had never felt before surged through him. The pack was was getting stronger under Jacob Black, and the time was coming for a fight. Paul wasn't sure when or who it would be between, but he could smell trouble in the air.


	21. Chapter 22: Admitting the Past

Bella and Jacob said their goodbyes to everyone at the beach. Bella couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She had really enjoyed the day, and was surprised at how well she got along with Rachel. They didn't have much in common with each other, but both of them were strong confident women who didn't need a man taking care of them, but loved and enjoyed having a man in their lives. Both of them felt they were more than capable of opening their own doors, or moving the couch by themselves, but both of them agreed it was nice to have a man in their lives willing to perform those simple gestures.

When Rachel told Bella that she was not much of domestic goddess and that her cooking abilities didn't extend much beyond frozen meals and the occasional baking she did, Bella offered to teach her. They planned a weekly cooking session, which Kim and Leah begged to join. Bella was feeling good, proud that she was not only making friends, but contributing something to the friendship instead of coming along for the ride. Over time she had learned that relationships were all about substance, whether emotional or physical. In the past she had not done a good job of providing that to anyone. She used to take, and now she was determined to give. Shrugging her shoulders, she guessed it was just part of being a grown up.

When Jacob pulled up to their house and saw Paul sitting on the steps, he knew something had gone wrong at Sam's today. Paul had never shown up at the beach this afternoon, and Rachel had been waiting for him. Jacob had told her that Paul had some pack business to attend to and caught holy hell from his sister for not telling her what it was.

Paul stood to greet his new alpha and extended his hand. As soon Jacob grasped it, he again felt a surge of power flow through him. Paul stared into Jacob's eyes. "It's done. You alone are my alpha now". The air surrounding them was electric. The magic that flowed through their veins, the blood of their ancestors asserting itself. Jacob Black appeared to grow in strenghth and stature before Paul's very eyes.

Bella felt awkward standing there. Clearly this was a pivotal moment for the these two men, as well as the pack. She turned back to the truck, planning to get her bag out as well as give them a minute alone. Jacob however, had other ideas. His hand shot out, grabbing her wrist and without shifting his gaze from Paul, his voice stern, not a question but an order. "Stay".

Paul's gaze shifted onto Bella, and back to Jacob. He would protect her as his own, she was mate to his alpha. The unspoken loyalty was evident to Jacob, who nodded his head in acknowledgement of the the silent exchange. He reached out to turn the key in the lock. "Paul, come inside. We all need to sit down and talk".

Jacob ushered them all into the kitchen, and while Bella busied herself getting them drinks Jacob and Paul got comfortable at the small table.

Bella put the drinks in front of them and seated herself next to Jacob. He covered her hand with his own, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Thanks Bells". He then turned his attention on Paul. "So, you went to Sam and told him you were leaving his pack to align with me. How did it go"?

Paul shifted nervously in his seat. He wanted to be honest with Jacob and tell him everything, but with Bella sitting there, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. What Sam had said was such bullshit. She didn't deserve it. Then the shit with Rachel, well he wouldn't blame Jacob if decided to go for blood.

Jacob sensed Paul's discomfort with Bella. He was certain that Sam had most likely said some pretty rotten things that Paul did not want to repeat. But, it had to be done. Bella could take it. She was going to need a thick skin, living amongst the pack. Today would be the start of it.

"Paul, I'm assuming Sam had some things to say about Bella that you don't want to repeat. I can assure you that she can handle it". Jacob turned to Bella. "Bells, the wolves are like a family. Just like a family we sometimes squabble amongst ourselves. Sam is in a pretty bad place right now, and I think when he gets his wits about him, he'll be sorry for this. But, you need to let it roll off of your shoulders. There will always be things said at one point or another that none of us mean. Do you understand? Can you handle this"?

Bella knew that this was the true beginning. It was either suck it up, and learn to deal with issues like this or jump ship. She was determined to be the strong woman that Jacob needed by his side. She looked at the two men and swallowed away any self doubt. "It's ok. I can handle it".

Jacob turned his attention back to Paul. "Paul, go ahead. Spit it out".

"Jacob, it wasn't good man. When I walked in, Sam was pretty calm, sitting there with Jared eating some lunch. I told him that I needed to speak with him, but before I could say why he was jumping around the kitchen like a frickin' pogo stick, all excited that the leeches were back and Bella was with them".

"What"? shouted Bella. "The Cullen's aren't here. Why would he think that"?

"Bella, something is really wrong with Sam. He's erratic, and his personality is all over the map. Nobody thinks the vampires are back. Sam's just hoping". Jacob nodded his agreement with Paul. Paul took a deep breath. "Jacob there's more. When I told him I was leaving the pack, he said I'd be sorry when Rach was dead at the hands of a vampire. He told me he'd spit on my grief".

Bella paled. This was so much to take in. How could one person harbor so much hatred? Jacob was trembling. "Paul, I will make this clear one time. Nothing will ever happen to Rachel".

"I know, Jake. I think Sam has really lost it. Then, after I told him I was leaving the pack, he got another headache. It was bad. Jared all but threw me out of the place trying to get him under control again. I could hear him screaming in pain. Something is really wrong, man".

"Paul, when you get home today, I want you to pull Billy aside and let him know what happened. If you feel the need to tell Rachel, I won't stop you. It's your place, and I trust your judgment. Just don't let her go confront Sam. I had a private meeting with Billy and Old Quil after everyone left this morning, and they have a theory as to what is going on with Sam".

"I'm all ears, bro. Any explanation at this point would be a good thing".

Patiently, Paul and Bella listened to Jacob recount his meeting with Billy and Old Quil. Paul was wide eyed as Jacob told him the theory of Sam's Jekyll/Hyde behavior.

"I have to admit, Jake. It makes sense. I'd agree with the council. I think the other wolves will come to you naturally. Quil will do it because he's always been your friend, and Sam has already pissed him off. Besides, he knows that Emily won't keep Claire from him. Jared will be last. It's going to be a harder thing for him to do. He and Sam have been friends for a long time, and being the first two wolves to phase, well, they share a bond. Although, if Sam shows any more disrespect towards Kim, it'll be over in a heartbeat".

"Well, I just hope that this works out".

"and if it doesn't"?

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it".

Paul stood up to leave. "Well, I'm going to get back to Rach. It's been a hell of a long day and I just want to pass out with her in my arms".

Bella, who had been silent through for most of the conversation, walked over to Paul. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled his face down closer to hers. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Paul, for all you've done. I appreciate it".

Paul smiled. "Bella, the Blacks showed me what a real family is about. You're a part of it now. Family takes care of each other. Right or wrong, we take care of each other. I'm proud of you for the way you're handling this". Paul winked over at Jacob. "You've got a good woman here, Jake. Don't let this little fireball get away from you this time".

"No intention of it, my brother".

"Paul, will you come over Tuesday night with Rachel? I'd like to make you both dinner and get to know you better".

Paul laughed and hugged her. "Only if you let me bring Billy. You should have heard him complaining when I when we told him what we ate last night. See you both later". Paul walked out the door and into the treeline.

Jacob looked at Bella. "You really are amazing, you know that? Do you mind if we go in the living room? I'd like to start a fire, and there are still some more things we need to talk about".

"Sure Jake. Let me get some more tea. Is it serious"?

"Mmmm, yes and no".

"Well, give me a minute to get some tea and and I'll be in".

* * *

><p>Jacob had just gotten the fire going and settled on the couch when Bella came into the living room. She sat down next him and spoke. "Ok, Jake, I'm all ears".<p>

"Bells, this is really hard for me to talk about, but I need to tell you how I was after you left. I - I was really messed up and I did some things I'm not proud of, and I don't want you to hear about it from anyone else. I don't need you to hear the rumors and think they're true". Jacob sounded so broken that Bella's heart wrenched. What on earth could be so bad? She grabbed his hand in a reassuring gesture. "Jake, you know I'm not going to look down on you for anything, right".

He smiled weakly. "I hope not". Jacob took a deep breath. May as well just dive in. "Bella, I told you, I thought you were dead. I had a hard time realizing that you weren't mine. I figured that after the forest you went back to Edward and that the two of you were living happily ever after. I started having nightmares". He shuddered at the memory. "I would wake up in a cold sweat every damn night. I would dream that I found you killing someone in the forest. You'd look at me with red eyes, and I'd speak your name, but you didn't know me. Then you'd attack". He paused, his last words almost a whisper. "In my dreams, I let you kill me".

Bella's eyes were welling up with tears, she reached for him. "Oh Jake. I'm so damn sorry. I can't imagine what that must have been like for you".

Jacob leaned back into the couch. "Bella, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I just need to you know what it was like. The dreams lasted every night for months. I got to the point where I didn't sleep more than a few hours. I was afraid of the dreams coming. Leah tried to help me. I didn't want her help. I didn't want pity. I just wanted it to stop. All of it. I was grieving for you, for us, for myself. We were just kids, Bells. I didn't know how to handle any of it".

"When the fog started to lift, I got angry. If I had known where the Cullen's were, I would have left La Push and tried to kill them all. I- I started drinking heavily. One night I went out to the garage, and I ripped apart your motorcycle. I took it all apart, piece by piece. I raged, and threw parts around. Dad, he didn't know what to do, so he called Embry and asked him to come over. I wanted to take the bike to the junkyard and get rid of it. Embry wouldn't let me. He picked it everything up and took all of the pieces home with him".

"After that, things got worse. I was angry most of the time. I decided that even if you couldn't see me, that maybe you could feel me somehow. So, I started to date. Quil was thrilled". Bella raised wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "Even though he's imprinted to Claire, he still dates women" Jacob explained.

"I'm not dumb. I know that the girls around here find the pack attractive. They didn't pay much attention to any of us before, but after we phased, they started throwing themselves at us. When you were here, I didn't care. But, then you were gone, and I took advantage of it. There were a lot of families who would have been thrilled for me to get involved with their daughter all because of who my dad is. I didn't give a shit about any of them. They were a way to forget. I took out a bunch of them. I fooled around with them, used them to get whatever I wanted for the night. I know there are rumors that I had sex with most of them". Turning to Bella, he tried to show her the truth of it, in his word and his eyes. "I didn't. I was a complete dick, but I wasn't heartless. I did sleep with a few of them. I'll tell you who they were if you want, but it was only sex. It was just another way to lose myself, to get over you. I figured if you didn't care, then why should I"?

Jacob started to shake, and covered his face with his hands. "Bella, in a million years, I wouldn't have guessed that you would come back here. I wouldn't have done those things if I had known. I'm so sorry. You have to know how sorry I am". Jacob was in tears. Remembering the dreams, and recounting his past, it was hard. What if this made Bella leave him again? He couldn't blame her if she did.

Bella wrapped her arms around Jake. He had held her together so many times. He had so lovingly pieced her back together when Edward had smashed her heart. She had thrown away his love, and for that she would always be sorry. The damage she caused him broke her heart. She was to blame for Jacob's mistakes as much as he was. "Jacob, it's ok. This is partly my fault. I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here. Take a deep breath and calm down. I don't want to know who the girls were and I don't want to know how many. You didn't love them. It's you and me now. It's ok". She held onto him until his sobs subsided and he could continue his story.

"One day, Embry came over to see me. One of the girls I had taken out, a really nice girl, had been crying on his shoulder. I didn't sleep with her, but I did string her along a bit. I took her out a few more times than I normally would have. She- she reminded me of you. Her name was Shelly. She loved the same books as you, and she loved to cook. She was shy. I treated her like shit, Bells. She was so much like you, and it was like I was taking it out on you. It was an asshole move, and I knew it".

"Anyway, Embry found me and kicked the shit out of me. I was so screwed up over it that I just let him. He kept egging me on, telling me to hit him back. To let my anger out on him. He kept telling me that life was hard, but that maybe you were happy and I needed to let you go. I started hitting him back. I broke his damn nose. We phased and ran for days. When it was over, I cried. Embry went with me to apologize to Shelly. I told her everything. She was more forgiving than I deserved. She left for college the next fall and I've heard she's doing well. Studying to be a therapist. I guess I may have had something to do with that.

Slowly, I started to heal. I still thought about you constantly, but the dreams didn't come as often. I was sleeping again, and needed to do something with my life. We had all graduated high school by then, but college was a lost dream us. Embry and I got some grants to start the garage. Things kept going well, and then I decided to build this place. I still couldn't get you out of my head. I knew I was being a matryr, but I kept thinking of what you would like in a home. I really did build it for you, Bells. Then you came back, and I didn't know what to do. I was so afraid you'd hurt me again. I was scared to death you'd leave. I had so much to work out in my own head. That's why you didn't see me much. I spent most of my time running as a wolf. Just trying to convince myself that you weren't going anywhere. Really, that stunt you pulled with Leah was what kept me from losing it. I was so intrigued by you. She'd let me see some of the time you two were spending together. She kept telling me to pull my head out of my ass. That you and I needed each other. I wanted so badly to tell you about the imprint. I was so afraid that you wouldn't understand, or think that I didn't love you enough".

Tears were streaming down Bella's cheeks. Thank God for Leah. She had done more for her than she'd realized. Bella knew she was lucky to have that woman as a friend. Then there was Embry. All he had done for Jake. Now she could understand why he warned her. But, she wasn't leaving. Even all of this, it just made her love Jacob more.

Forgiveness is a funny thing. Sometimes we have to work for it, sometimes it just happens. In their case, they had both worked for it, paid a high price for it. "Jake, you know I'm still not leaving you. I can't now. I love you. I hate that you went through so much pain, but I'm glad we're here now. I know how much love can tear you apart. I'm so glad that you had Embry. Jake, please, Iook at me".

Slowly Jacob raised his head. The pain was etched so clearly on his face. Blinking, he willed his eyes to open and look at her. Bella rested her hands on his cheeks. Jacob leaned into her, allowing himself this small gesture of comfort. "Jacob, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you again. We'll never be perfect, but we have each other. I can't promise things will always be easy between us. I, I know you feel bad. I know you were afraid to tell me. I understand the pain. I dreamed of you too. All of the time. Sometimes I would dream of you kissing me on the mountain. Other times I would dream that you didn't come back to me, that you died that day. I dreamed of our children". Children. That brought a small smile onto Jacob's face.

"I promised myself when I decided to come back here that I would be whatever you needed me to be. I swore that if you hated me, I would take it. It would be my burden, my cross for putting you through so much pain. But, you're right. We were kids. Kids put into an impossible situation. Jacob, look at all you have become. You are good, and kind. You help your father, your tribe. You lead your pack with such strength of mind. Your friends love you, your family loves you. I love you. I'm in love with you, Jake. There's no turning away from it. There's no turning back for me". Leaning in, she kissed him hard. Anger, fear, forgiveness, love, all powerful emotions. Tonight had been draining for them both.

Jacob held her in his arms stroking her hair. With his head resting on her shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around her, he spoke once again. "Bella, will you come with me? I need to show you something".

Bella disentangled herself from his arms. Jacob took her hand, and led her down to the garage. Flipping on the lights, he guided her over to the corner of the room. He let go of her hand and smiled. In front of him a large blue tarp was covering something. Jacob removed the tarp and turned to Bella.

"Embry brought it to the shop right before we opened for business. Every night, I'd stay late, putting the pieces back together. I just couldn't let it go. It healed me somehow".

Bella stared at the red motorcycle in front of her. Memories of Jacob putting her back together flooded her mind. Jacob had healed her heart back then, working with his hands, putting the pieces of the motorcycle together like a puzzle. Bella shook her head. "Jake you're amazing. You know that, right".

"I think this old bike was put out to the trash for a reason Bells. Somewhere up above, the spirits knew you and I needed something to help us heal. It's put us both back together". Jacob wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I've only ridden it a few times. It's yours, Bells".

"No, Jake", she sighed. "I think my riding days are done. From now on, I want to ride with you, my arms around you". An idea struck her. This motorcycle had helped her and Jacob start a new chapter of their lives. It gave them both release and healing.

"Jacob, I think we should give it to Leah. You could teach her. Teach her how to ride, teach her how to maintain it, help her fix it when it needs it. Maybe it can heal her too. She's getting there, but she needs to let go of her fears. Maybe this will help".

"I think she'd like that Bella. I really do".

They were both quiet, thinking of all that had happened to bring them to this moment. No matter what the future held, they could get through it. Bella knew they needed one more thing to bring this night full circle.

"Jake"?

"Yeah".

"Do you have any warm soda in this garage".

Jacob smiled. "Nope. I've upgraded. I keep them cold. Want one"?

"Yup". Bella grinned. She smiled like a loon when Jacob opened the refrigerator to get the sodas and discovered the leftover dessert.


	22. Chapter 23: And So IT Begins

The next few days were busy for both Bella and Jacob. Monday morning meant returning to work for Jake. It had been a good weekend, with no emergency repairs for once. When he strolled into the office, Embry was already going through work orders for the day.

Embry greeted him, only briefly looking up from the mess of paperwork. "Morning, Jake. Coffee's on if you want some".

"Thanks". Jacob filled himself a cup and started going through the work orders that Embry has sorted. "Looks like we're gonna be busy this week".

"Yeah, we've got quite a few repairs coming in, on top of the oil changes and general maintenance appointments. We may need to consider hiring some extra hands. Collin is pretty good with the basic stuff. We could have him come in after school and on rotating weekend schedule for oil changes and things". While Embry's brow was wrinkled in concentration, he noticed the wide smile on Jacob. "What's up man, that shit eating grin on your face isn't about hiring more help. What's going on"?

"I told Bella last night".

Embry eyed Jake. "Did you tell her everything"?

"Yup".

"So, she took it well, then?".

"Yup".

"Good. I can't believe I'm saying it after all the shit you went through, but she's worth it".

"Embry, that shit I pulled wasn't her fault. That was all me".

Embry just sighed. "Jacob, you're smart, but sometimes you're an idiot. I'm not blaming Bella. I'm blaming both of you. You two were young, and you were stupid. The fact that you both changed and are where you are now is a miracle. I never thought she'd come back here. I figured she was a vamp, same as you did. I'm impressed by her. Bella always was a sweet girl, and a hell of alot stronger than she gave herself credit for back then. I think you're gonna have a happy life, bro".

"Me too". Jacob was quiet for a few minutes, going through the papers in front of him. "I showed her the motorcycle".

"Yeah"?

"Yeah. She wants to give it to Leah. She said it healed the two of us, maybe it'll help Leah".

Embry shook with laughter. "Jake, I swear to God, if you don't marry her I will"!

"Embry, I've got it covered. I'm not letting her get away again. I know it's soon, but I'm gonna start carving a ring".

"You should get Paul to help you".

"Jeez"! he exclaimed. Did everyone know about that but me"?

"Nah, man. I just walked in one day when he and Billy were working on some pieces. He's really good".

"So I've heard. Listen, I was going to wait on this one, but I figure you should know in case Sam shows up here today".

Embry rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck. Can't we get one day of peace? What now"?

"Paul left his pack yesterday".

"SHIT"! he smacked his hand down on the desk hard in frustration, scattering papers around.

"Yup, things didn't go well. I'm going to call a meeting later to let everyone know".

"Well, guess we'll deal with whatever we have to. Right now we've got a boatload of work to do". Embry stood up and zipped up his coveralls. He paused in the doorway. One thought had been nagging him since Bella moved back to Forks. "Hey Jake"? he asked without turning around. "Do you think Cullen will come back her for her"?

Jacob knew what Embry was getting at. It was the same thing that had been bothering him for the last month and a half. Bella may not want Edward anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't want her. In Jacob's experience, human nature, the best parts of a persons traits as well as the worst could get amplified in the supernatural world. Edward was possessive, indecisive and weak. Jacob was certain that Edward still wanted Bella. "Bella says no". Embry turned and faced him. "and what do you think"? he pressed.

"I think Edward Cullen has always believed that Bella belongs to him body and soul. A few years apart are nothing to him. If he finds out that she's here with me, he'll be back here, looking for a fight, looking for a way to manipulate her".

"Bella isn't so easily manipulated anymore. You know she's going to send him packing, and when she does, all hell will break loose". Embry's tone was serious, this was pack business, a matter that could cost them all.

Jacob looked Embry in the eyes. There was no humor on his hardened face. When Jacob spoke, pure alpha poured from his very soul. Embry took a step backward under the weight of his voice. He had never seen his friend look so menacing. "Make no mistake about it. If that day comes, I will end this once and for all. Edward Cullen will never take what is mine again".

* * *

><p>Bella walked into her father's kitchen early on Monday morning. Charlie was just coming down the stairs, and was surprised to see his daughter. "Bells, what are you doing here"?<p>

"Uh, I live here dad"?

"Bells, I know that. I just didn't expect you home so early this morning".

"Well, Dad, I can't spend all my time with Jake. I have responsibilities you know. Besides, you look like you could use some breakfast".

"Bells, you don't have to".

"Yeah, I do dad. I'm hungry, and I don't want to eat your burnt eggs. So, how does scrambled eggs, bacon and toast sound"?

"Good to me, baby girl".

Charlie went out to the porch and grabbed the morning paper. Bella seemed happy. Charlie knew she'd been spending time with Jacob, but it wasn't until four days ago that Charlie realized things had gotten so serious between them. He and Billy had come back after fishing last Thursday and that's when he found the note sitting on his beer inside the fridge. Billy laughed, and told him not to plan on seeing his daughter at all that night. Charlie had gotten all red in the face. "What the hell do you mean by that? Are you trying to tell me that my daughter, my Bella is -"

"Charlie, calm down. I'm just saying that Jacob planned a special evening for the two of them, and he wanted to show her his house. I have a feeling they'll be up late, and I doubt she'll come home tonight".

"Like hell she won't"! he yelled. "I'll call her cell right now and demand she get her ass back here. She's not going to spend the night with some guy and get taken advantage of"!

Billy was incredulous. "Charlie, would you calm down! You're gonna pop a vein. Listen to yourself. Bella is a grown woman, and you know Jacob isn't just some guy. First of all, he would never take advantage of her, and you know it. Second, that boy is in love with her, and he's planning on marrying her someday. Third, Bella's a grown woman now, Charlie. You can't dictate her comings and goings. I think that the kids are going to be spending alot of time together, and that Bella will probably be splitting her time between Jake's place and here. Buddy, this is what we always wanted for those two. You and I have wanted those kids together since the day Jake was born".

Charlie ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes. "You're right. It's hard for me to remember that she's grown up and she doesn't need me anymore. Not that she ever really did".

"Charlie, she's always needed you. I think she needs you now more than ever. That girl is trying to make up for lost time. Hell, look at the set up she got for you. How many daughters would put a beer fridge in their dad's living room"?

"I guess your right, Billy. From now on I'll keep my mouth shut. All I want is for the kids to be happy".

"Shoot, old man. You're aiming low. I want grandbabies". Billy started to laugh and popped another beer.

Charlie shook himself from his thoughts and sat at the kitchen table, drinking his coffee, reading his paper. It was nice having his daughter home with him. She had changed so much since she and Edward Cullen had parted ways for good. His little girl had grown up, and it saddened him to think he never had many years with her. At least if she married Jacob, she would never be far away. The Blacks had always been family. Hell, Charlie and Billy had know each other since they were little kids. If Bella and Jacob could manage to make them a legal family marriage and in blood with grandkids, well, it would fine by him.

Bella put a plate of food down in front of her father. "Dad, do yo want some juice"?

"Yes, Please. This looks great, Bells. Mondays are always busy at the station. I really appreciate breakfast". Charlie took a bite of his eggs.

"So what are you up to today, Bells"?

"I've got to get some paperwork together, and pick up some stuff from the cleaners. I have a job interview up in Port Angeles tomorrow for a tutoring position".

"Bells, that's great"!

"I think so to. Kim Whitefeather works there in HR, and she told me the job is basically mine, but I still have to interview. So, keep your fingers crossed Daddy. I really need a job. I'm going stir crazy without much to do here".

Charlie looked at his daughter with pride. "You'll get it, Bells. After all, how many Dartmouth graduates apply to be a tutor"?

"I suppose not many", she laughed. "Guess my fancy ivy league education is finally good for something".

Charlie and Bella finished their breakfast in relative silence. As Charlie was putting on his gun belt, Bella asked if he would be free to join them at Jacob's house for dinner tomorrow.

"Wish I could, Bells. You know I don't like to pass up your cooking, but I'm covering for Tom tomorrow night. His wife is due any day now, and he wanted to take her out before the baby comes. It's the least I can do to for him. I remember all too well how things change when you bring home a newborn".

"Was I that bad, Daddy"?

"Nope, Bells. You were a gift. I loved rocking, you holding you when you were a baby. That was some of the best time I ever spent. You know there's a stash of pictures in my closet of you when you were little. You should go through them sometime. There's a bunch of the Blacks too. Billy and Sarah didn't have a camera, so every time we were over there your mom was snapping pictures. Did she ever tell you she and Sarah were good friends"?

"No, she never mentioned that to me".

"Yup, those two were thicker than thieves. They had lots of plans for you and Jake. Sarah especially. They always hoped the two of you would get together. You should ask your mom about it sometime. Sarah's death was hard on her. You two hadn't been living here for a long time, and she and Sarah kind of went their separate ways when we divorced, but Sarah's passing was hard on her".

"I'll ask her about it the next time I see talk to her. I should really go visit Mom soon. I won't have any vacation time, but I'm sure I can swing a 3 day weekend after I get settled in".

"You should get Jacob to go with you Bells. I think your Mom would like seeing the man he's become". Charlie gave her a soft look. "I just want you to be happy baby girl. Tell me you are".

"I am. I really am".

Charlie gave his little girl a hug. "That's all I want for you baby".

"Well, I've got a bunch of work ahead of me at the station. You have a good day, Bells. See you later".

Charlie walked out the door, smiling to himself. Bella had been calling him Dad or Daddy since she moved home. His little girl was happy and he intended to keep it that way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>London, England<strong>_

Alice Cullen was busy arranging a vase of roses for the party she was giving tonight. Marie was a fabulous designer, and Alice adored her. She had invited all of the right people and tonight would make Marie's career. Unlike Bella, Marie didn't know of Alice's true nature. Alice knew only too well the dangers posed if Marie ever found out about her. As she was putting the last stem in water, a vision hit her like a freight train.

Aro was talking about Bella. The Volturi were afraid the Romanians were planning an attack to usurp their power. Marcus and Caius wanted to amass an army. Aro was thinking of Bella Swan, and wondering if her powers could aid them in their struggle. He also wanted Alice and Edward. Aro's thoughts turned to dinner. Marcus agreed. Nothing had to be decided now. After all, they had plenty of time. What was a year or two when it came to their kind?

Alice crumpled to the floor, shaking. Not now. Her visions of Bella didn't come often anymore, but in the ones she did have, she was so happy. Alice had sworn not to interfere in her life again. They had to find a way to end this with the Volturi without involving Bella. As much as Alice loved her, there was no room for Bella in her world. It was not meant to be. A fairytale lost.

The ringing of her phone startled her from her thoughts. Looking at the caller ID she opened it and spoke right away. "We have a problem".


	23. Chapter 24: Uncontrollable Urges

Jacob Black was happy. There was no other word for it. Collin had agreed to work for the shop part time, Bella was cooking dinner for his family tonight, he started carving Bella's ring the night before and he hadn't heard a peep from Sam since Saturday.

Jacob was on a creeper, doing what loved, getting his hands greasy when he heard somebody clear their throat. Turning his head to the side, he saw a sexy ankle wrapped in a black leather strap leading down to a tiny foot encased in three inch heels. Rolling out from under, he peeked up at Bella. God, she looked hot. Leaning against the mustang he was working on, tight dark blue jeans, black sweater. Fuck, he'd like to bend her over the car and - NO! Not the time! Got work to do! Got to get done and get out of here today, then you can spend the night with Bella in your bed, not get her covered in oil and grease from a quickie in the garage!

Bella squatted down beside him, leaned over, held her long locks up to keep them from hitting the dirty floor and kissed him long and hard. "hi"

"hi".

Jacob couldn't quit smiling. God, was she really his after all this time?

Bella traced the smile on his face with her fingertips. "You're happy today".

"Mmmhmmm".

"What's got you in such a good mood"?

"You".

"Me"? she questioned.

"Yup. You".

Bella blushed beautifully. Jacob had a way of making her feel special.

"I brought you some lunch".

Jacob smiled even wider. "You read my mind, honey. Give me five minutes to clean up and I'll meet you in the break-room". He watched Bella as she walked away. Her tiny frame, the sway in her step. The confidence with the way she held herself these days was beautiful to see.

Jacob went over to the utility sink and scrubbed his hands. Quickly he shed his overalls, and walked into the break-room. Embry had beat him there and was busy putting away his second sandwich.

"I hope that's not my lunch you're eating, Call".

"Well, Jake, you didn't get here fast enough. There's a few crumbs left if you want them, and a bag of chips".

Jacob stood there looking at Embry and Bella. Bella's mouth was twitching. She was trying hard not to smile. "S'okay Em. I ate your stash of ice cream this morning". Embry's eye's widened and he booked over to the freezer. "What the hell, Jake"! Embry lept up and opened the freezer only to see his ice cream was still there, and Bella burst out laughing.

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and pulled the same alpha look that he used on the pups across his face. "That'll teach you to lie to a wolf about food, Emb. You oughta' know better".

"Wise-ass" muttered Embry.

Relaxing his stance, Jacob turned his attention on Bella. "So, honey. What did you bring me"?

Bella kicked the small cooler on the floor. "Sandwiches, drinks, chips, some fruit".

Jacob picked up the cooler and slung it over his shoulder. "Hey, Emb. Can you watch the shop for a bit? I'd like to go up to the park to eat".

"Sure, man. No problem. Just remember that Newton is going to be in for that mustang at three".

Bella's head whipped around. "Newton? Please tell me you're not talking about Mike Newton", she groaned.

Jacob grinned. "The one in the same. Marshmallow boy got himself a sweet ride. Personally, I think he's trying to compensate for something. If the way he handles that car is anything like the way he handles women, it would explain why he can't keep a girl to save his life. I swear he's got car in here once a month".

Embry laughed. "What was the problem this time"? Mike Newton's car trouble had been a source of constant amusement at the garage. Usually the little punk would show up, act like a big shot in front of Jake, then hand his keys over complaining that Ford sold him a lemon.

"Idiot tried to change his own oil. He put too much in and then wondered why the thing was smoking".

Bella wrinkled her forehead and looked confused. "How do you put too much oil in? I don't know a darn thing about cars, but Jake, you taught me to check the dipstick. It's that long hard thingy, right? I mean, you pull it out, dip it in and when it comes out, you see how far the fluid is up the stick".

Embry raised his eyebrows to Jacob. "and I'm out. Sounds like you did a good job teaching Bella about dipsticks, Jake. Maybe you could teach her about lubricating next".

Jacob was shaking with laughter, and Bella was just plain confused.

"What? What's so funny"?

Jacob couldn't hold it in any longer. He sank to the floor, holding his sides, his laughter uncontrollable.

"Jacob Black, tell me what's so damn funny before I leave with your lunch"!

"Bells, honey. It's just that you sounded like- well- what you were saying sounded like porn for gear-heads"!

"What"? Then it dawned on her. She could feel her face get red as a tomato. "OH SHIT"! She stomped her foot. "SHIT SHIT SHIT"!

"Come on, Bells, it's not that bad". Jacob was still shaking. "Let's go eat".

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, they made their way to the park. The day was beautiful. Fall was just around the corner, and air was crisper than usual. Jacob's werewolf senses could already smell the tree's turning, even if the rest of the world couldn't see it yet. The air was beginning to smell spicy, the earth soft from last night's rain.<p>

They made their way to the picnic tables under the shade of the maple trees. As Bella unpacked their lunch, Jacob watch a small boy go down the tallest slide and run to his mother with his arms outstretched. "I did it Mommy! Did you see me? I did it". The mother swept her son up into a hug. "I saw you buddy! Good job! That was so brave. Want to go get an ice cream cone now"? The little boy bounced up and down excitedly. "Sprinkles Mommy"! Jacob's heart clenched. Sometimes he missed his own mother so much. Bella sat down next to him and laid her head on her shoulder. "That's going to be us, someday, you know". Jacob kissed the top of her head. He didn't need to say a word. Bella knew what he was feeling. He missed his own mother, but couldn't wait for a family of his own.

"Ready to eat"? she asked.

"Am I ever not"? he replied.

"Nope, guess not".

They dug into their food, Jacob eating twice as much as Bella, twice as fast. "So, Bells, how's your day going. Wait, your interview was this morning. Tell me how it went".

Bella gave him a crooked smile. "I got the job".

Jacob jumped enthusiastically from his seat, picking her up, hugging her and swunging her around. "Bells, baby! That's wonderful"!

"I know! I can't wait to start. It's a small place, the salary isn't huge, but I think I'll like it there. It's only 30 hours a week, but I get insurance. The office manager is really nice, and Kim had already told her about me, and well, it wasn't much of an interview. It was kind of a walk in the door, how are you, the job is yours kind of situation".

"You're gonna be great, honey. You tutored me, remember"?

"Mmmm... I remember. You were so cute trying to flirt with me".

"Can't blame a guy for trying Bells".

"Well, look where it got you". She poked his side. " I'm here, bringing you lunch, sitting with you in the park, talking about our future children, asking you what you want me to make you for dinner tonight".

Jacob got very thoughtful. "Well, that depends. Are you making breakfast in the morning"?

"Do you want me to"?

"Honey, if I had my way, you'd make breakfast in our home every morning. Now, as to what I want for dinner, anything is fine as long as I get steak and eggs in the morning. Pretty please"? Jacob pulled his best puppy dog look and batted his long black eyelashes at her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about, food"?

"Nope".

"Cars then"?

"Nope".

"Well, what else is there"?

Jacob pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately. Then he spent the better part of his lunch hour whispering all the naughty things he was thinking about in her ear.

* * *

><p>Bella was in a foul mood as she let herself into Jacob's house to start making supper for everyone. While she was in the grocery store, she had run into Lauren Mallory of all people. Girl was still a bitch. Bella put everything away and then got out the pans she needed, slamming cupboards and drawers in frustration. She grabbed the knife and started rhythmically slicing peppers on the cutting board. Why did she let her get to her? Lauren obviously hadn't changed. Her M.O. was still to make everyone else feel like shit. Why couldn't she have run into Angela, or even Jessica. Were they even around here anymore?<p>

Jacob came home to find Bella smashing garlic to smithereens with the flat side of her knife. "Whoa, Bells! What did that garlic ever do to you".

"Nothing. It existed", was her acid reply, as she tossed it in the pan and then swore when she couldn't reach the kettle she wanted on the pot rack.

Jacob just stared at her. "Really, Jake? You can see that I can't reach the damn pot. Can you get it down for me or are you going to keep standing there". Jacob silently got her the pot. Bella snatched it from his hands and carelessly threw into the sink to start filling with water.

"Bells, what's gotten into you"?

"Nothing really. I just ran into that BITCH Lauren that I used to go to high school with".

Alarms bells went off in Jacob's head. Shit. This was bad. Really, really bad. Jacob had taken Lauren out on a date once after Bella had left. Lauren was such a pain though that halfway through dinner when Quil called he faked an emergency and took off. What did Lauren tell Bella?

Cautiously, he asked her "Wanna talk about it"?

"Oh, it's whatever really. She hasn't changed. I just let her get under my skin. She just had all of these cutting remarks. You know, double edged compliments. Like ' oh Bella, that sweater is so cute on you! You'd never know it was a designer knock off' and 'oh Bella, I see you finally put on some weight. Now you've actually got boobs'. I wanted to grab her by that nasty blond dyed hair and drag her outside".

Jacob's lips started to twitch. "Don't you dare fucking laugh at me Jacob. I'm not in the mood." Her eyes narrowed "Besides, you never told me you took her out on a date".

There it was. He was doomed.

"Bells, I don't know what she told you, but I only took her out because I was mad at you. She was such a bitch I left her in the restaurant halfway through dinner".

"Really, cause here's what I got from her. 'So, Bella, have you seen your old friend Jacob Black lately? He's so hot! We've been dating on and off for a year now, but I think I'm ready to have a more serious relationship with him. He's taking me out this weekend, and I need to pick out something sexy to wear'".

Jacobs eyes bulged. Not only that but now he was angry. One date. One fucking date with her almost two years ago, and she fabricates all of that.

"Bella, you know that's not true, right"?

"Oh, I know. I also let_ her_ know it when I informed her that_ I_ was spending the night in your bed tonight and _every_ night from now on".

"You didn't"!

"Oh, yes I did" Bella brandished her knife at him. "If that bitch knows what's good for her she'll walk the other way the next time she sees me".

Jacob was quiet for a few minutes as Bella took out her frustrations chopping potatoes and throwing them in the water. "Bells"?

"What Jake". She was agitated, her tone exasperated.

He gave her a wicked look. She was so damn hot, walking around the kitchen in her high heels and that little ruffled apron. "Is it wrong that I'm completely turned on by you right now".

"Jacob Black, I swear to God, now is not the time. Open a beer for me, and then get out of this kitchen. Go take a shower and then come back down to help me. By then I'll have cooled down. Just go"!

When Jacob came back downstairs twenty minutes later, Bella appeared to be calm, and had supper well in hand. He walked up behind her, snaking his arms around her tiny waist and began placing kisses down the column of her neck. Bella melted into his touch. Turning, she put her arms around his neck, leaning into his kiss, wanting to be closer to him. Every moan, every sigh fueled his desire.

Need overtook his senses. Backing her up to the counter, lifting her her up, pulling her closer to him. He could taste the fine sheen of sweat on her neck, feel the heat between her legs. His hands roamed her back, his heartbeat raced. Jacob's senses were inflamed. Her legs wound around his waist as she ground herself into him. The need to take her streaked through him. A growl rose from his chest as she moaned into his mouth. His hands removed her sweater with no conscious thought, and quickly he pulled her bra from her body. Her cool skin sliding against his hot. One hand on her waist, the other tugging and pulling her breast. Bella threw back her head, moaning his name as warm lips captured her breast. Drawing his tongue up between her breasts, licking and sucking her shoulder, capturing her mouth. Bella's fingers dug into his back, her legs pressed tighter around his waist. The kiss was unmistakable. The meaning clear. I need you.

His hands moved between them, undoing her jeans, pushing them down to her ankles. Quickly he pulled her from the counter and spun her around. Flicking the button of his pants, removing them with impossible speed. He placed her hands on the counter, and nudged her legs apart. He wrapped one arm around her, his hand splayed on her stomach, bending her waist slightly he stroked himself once, twice and guided his hardened dick into her.

Gone was need to be gentle. There was no admiration or worship, only heat, raw passion. Desire pumped through his veins as he took her. Bella met him thrust for thrust, channeling her anger into intensity. Jacob growled as he pounded into her. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? Do you like this? Do you like me bending you over, taking you, owning your body"? Alpha wolf poured from his voice, his senses inflamed, the want, no need to mark her, make her his, was taking him over. Jacob willed his wolf to back off, pushing it down, to keep the man in control. Bella was shaking, her pussy clenching down on him as a powerful orgasm rocked her body. "Fuck" the word dripping off his tongue, the profanity only adding to to her desire as she came all around him. He felt himself grow larger within her, his balls grew tighter, and he threw his head back and howled as he released into her.

Jacob collapsed forward onto her back as she turned her head over her shoulder to look at him. Gently he kissed her lips, caressed her still pulsing body with his warm hands. The wolf in him was close to the edge. The time was coming soon, and then nobody would take her from him again.

Slowly he pulled himself from her body. Neither one spoke as Jacob cleaned her thighs with a warm kitchen towel. Kissing her legs, he pulled her jeans back up and buttoned the waist. Turning her back to him, he slid her arms into the straps of her bra, clipping it together, running his hands over the curve of sides. He lowered the tight black sweater over her head and pulled her back around for another soft kiss. Jacob picked up his pants, but did not put them on. Instead he draped them over a chair and exited out the back door.

Bella watched as Jacob ran with inhuman speed through the yard phasing mid air. She watched as the beautiful russet wolf turned his eyes on her, and lifted his head skyward and released a long how. She watched as the wolf turned and ran into the ever deepening dark of the forest.

Bella trembled as she regained control of her body, her senses. Gathering herself, she returned to the oven and glanced at the clock. Supper was in an hour, and she knew that Jacob would be there.


	24. Chapter 25: Precious Memories

**_So, I know it's probably small potatoes to most of the writers out in fandom, but for me, never having done this before, 20,000 hits to this story was huge. I did a happy dance. So, I'm celebrating, and posting another chapter today. For those of you who have put me on your favorite author list, your alerts, and review this, thank you, thank you, thank you. For those of you who don't have me on your alert list- add me so you know when I do post two chapters in a day. It does happen. Fairly often, in fact. _**

**_As always, I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer does. All mistakes are my own, and I try to correct them as I catch them. Thanks for reading!_**

Jacob ran wildly through the dense growth of the forest. Birds scattered as he crashed into trees, tearing up the earth, tortured howls rising from his soul. Images of what had just happened in the kitchen kept popping into his head, fuzzy, broken, like an old 8mm film. Each image causing him to howl again, tear roots from the tree's, rake his claws over the bark. Jacob Black, the man was torn. Taking her, his woman, his mate, in a moment of sheer lust had been incredible, but the wolf, the wolf clawing, trying to push it's way out, wanting to sink it's teeth in her and mark her, had caught him unawares. Knowing his wolf was being territorial, knowing that the desire had been born out of her anger, jealousy and his fear was ripping at very the seams of his soul. The pull to her was becoming stronger each day, the feelings within him growing ever more intense. Jacob's power was growing, strengthening. His restraint- weakening. If he hurt her, marking her in that way, turning himself over solely to the wolf, he would never forgive himself.

Running through the forest, physically abusing his body, he was becoming exhausted. His mind couldn't take much more. Panting, he collapsed near a stream, drinking deeply to quench his thirst, then diving into the water in an effort to cool his body and wash away the fears holding his heart hostage. Closing his eyes, reopening them, Jacob tried to focus, to center himself. His breathing eased, his heartbeat slowed, and he felt the wolf retreat in the corners of his soul as returned to his human form.

Jacob sank to his knees, relieved to feel like himself again. The wind picked up, leaves swirled around him, the sky was lit in red and gold from the sinking sun, and again he felt the surge of power channel through him. This time it was in the form of peace, giving him strength to again stand, to face this life. Voices carried in the wind, voices of his people, his ancestors. He strained to hear their words, but even his with his heightened senses, his ears could only pick up fragments of words and sentences, but one voice was unmistakable, clear as though it were only a fraction of an inch away, whispering in his ear. "Be who you are, take up your burdens, set aside your fears, become one with the warrior, become one with nature, it is time to lead your people".

The voice rumbled in his ear, the power surged into him, causing him to stumble backwards. The wind slowed, the leaves settled to the ground, the voices dissipated until only one remained, whispering again. "It is who you are".

He was alone in the forest, looking at the rich tapestry of color in the trees before him. Peace washed over him, the guardian spirits had spoken to him, given him direction. Jacob turned his feet toward home.

* * *

><p>Bella was busy tearing lettuce when Jacob appeared in the doorway sweaty and naked from his run. His muscles looked tight, his face more defined somehow, his eyes capturing her own. Yes, she thought. No mistake about it. Jacob Black was a man now, the boy she had once known was long gone. He walked past her, pausing only briefly to place a hand on her shoulder, give her a meaningful stare. His footsteps echoed through the silent house, and it wasn't until Bella heard the sound of the shower, that she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.<p>

When he re-emerged into the kitchen, clean, dressed and smelling of spring rain, Bella finally approached him. Quietly she spoke, looking into his eyes, searching for the answer she needed. "Are you ok"?

Jacob peered down at the beautiful woman before him. He was fine, physically. Mentally he was better, but as time began to remove him from the voices he heard deep in the forest, he was left with confusion, questions that needed to be answered. The lines and contours of his face softened as he reached down stroke her hair, placing a hand at the back of her neck, pulling her in close to him. "I'm fine, Bells. I just needed to run for a bit". Stepping back from her, he needed to know. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I? Was I too -"

Cutting him off with a kiss, giving him his answer in actions before words, his fears washed away. She was tender with him, loving. Holding her in his arms, she rested her head on his chest. "No, you were fine. Don't be afraid, Jake. I'm not that breakable. I promise, I'll tell you if you ever hurt me, if it's ever too rough". Looking up at him, a shy smile on her face, Bella confessed to him. "I actually kind of liked it - alot". Jacob chuckled, and Bella giggled. "So, sex in the kitchen is a good thing"? Taking a step back from him, she replied "A very, very good thing".

* * *

><p>Dinner went well, Rachel and Paul arriving with Billy not long after Jacob returned from his run. Green salad, Roman chicken, smashed potatoes, fresh rolls, they were all full and content, having enjoyed the diner immensely. Jacob and Paul ate more than their fair share, while Billy looked mournfully at the empty platter. His stomach had been hoping for some leftovers.<p>

Bless his daughter, she tried, but nobody could compare to Bella when it came to cooking. Billy recalled how when Bella walked back into their lives again as a teenager, the meals that she would cook for him and Jacob. He could remember watching Jacob and Bella together in his kitchen, her holding out a wooden spoon covered in sauce for him to sample. Jacob smiling at her, adding his 'professional' opinion. It stirred up memories of Sarah, the woman Billy would give anything to have one more day with.

Bella caught the look on his face, and smiled at him. He didn't know about the extra servings she had stowed in the refrigerator before they ate. "So Billy, did Rachel tell you that I'm teaching her to cook"?

Billy glanced over at his daughter, a proud look on her face. "Really? You're going to teach her? I hope Jake has the batteries in the smoke alarms checked".

Rachel threw her napkin down the table. "Honestly Dad. A little faith now and again wouldn't kill you".

"Well, Rach, I do remember that time you tried to make fried chicken and lit the stove on fire".

Bella's eyes widened in fear. She would be supervising Rachel very, very closely. Rachel just narrowed her eyes at Billy. "I was 8 years old, Dad".

"Yup, and you almost burned down the kitchen. I'll never forget the look on your mother's face when I came home. The stove was a mess, covered in baking soda, Sarah was all sweaty, Jacob was crying in the living room, and Becca was teasing you because you you had burned part of your pigtails, and you kept asking Sarah if we could still eat the chicken."

Paul laughed loudly. "Did you get a picture of it Billy? I'd like to see that".

"Oh"! interrupted Bella. "Jake, help me get the table cleared. I have a surprise for all of you. Rachel can you wipe everything down and then go over it with a paper towel? The table needs to be dry for this".

Bella all but ran into the kitchen with a stack of plates in her hurry to show everyone her surprise. Billy looked at his son. "Any idea what that's about, Jake"?

"No clue, Dad. But, whatever it is, she's awful excited about it".

Rachel was wiping down the table while Bella loaded up the dishwasher. Jacob looked turned to his dad. "uh, Dad, I'm going to need to meet with you and Old Quil in the morning".

"What about son"?

Jacob looked over at Paul. "Paul, can you and Rachel give us a minute"?

"Sure thing, Jake. Come on, Rach, let's go give Bella a hand with dessert".

Jacob waited until he heard the radio blaring down and dirty rock in the kitchen. Good girl, Bells, he thought. Then he turned to his father and explained what happened to him earlier. He told him everything, his wolf wanting to mark Bella, the voices in the woods. Billy listened, amazed at his story.

"Son, I'll talk to Old Quil. I don't know what to say. The spirits came to you. They're trying to communicate with you. I think this situation with Sam needs to be resolved, and soon. You are the rightful alpha and chief of this tribe. My time is ending, son. Soon you will lead our people".

"Dad, I'm not ready for that".

Billy fixed his wise black eyes on him. "Son, you are more ready than you know. I think that once the balance of the pack shifts to you, and you mark your imprint, that you will find yourself naturally taking over that role. Bella is a good woman, and she will be your grounding force, just as Sarah was for me. She will help to alleviate your burdens, she will become your most trusted advisor, she will lift you up, and give you time in which you don't have to be chief or alpha, but only friend, husband and father. You will listen to her, because she will give you comfort, she will give you love".

Echo's of a memory stirred in Jacob's mind. Himself as young boy, promises she made to him._ 'I won't let you lose yourself. I'll tell you everyday how special you are'_. The memory swelled his heart, and he knew his father was right. Bella could protect him in a way that was just as important as tracking down and tearing apart vampires. Her love would protect his soul.

"Thanks, Dad. You're right". He cocked an eyebrow. "Then again, you usually are".

"Yup. 'bout time you figured that out son. I have the wisdom of the ages" he joked.

"Yeah, whatever, old man. Let me know what Old Quil has to say. Something needs to change soon. I'm going to let them back in now".

Paul and Rachel came back in the room, huge slices of apple pie in their hands, handing one to Jacob and Billy. Bella walked in with a large, stained cardboard box in her hands, and set it in the middle of the table.

"A dirty old box, Bells? This is your surprise? Gee, you shouldn't have".

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be such a smart ass, Jake". She opened the box, and poured the contents onto the table. Pictures spread out before them, photographs long forgotten, hidden in the dusty corner of Charlie's closet.

Rachel started to weep as a picture of her mother, kissing her skinned knee as a child slid in front of her.

"Bella, where? Where did you get these"? she asked.

"Charlie had them".

The Blacks dug through the pictures, looking them over, remembering happy times with Sarah, Charlie and Renee. They laughed at the pictures of Billy and Charlie, sitting in lawn chairs, drinking beer. Bella and Rachel loved the pictures of their mothers together laying on the beach, doing pin up girl poses for the camera.

There was a picture of Jacob spraying his sisters and Bella with a hose, pictures of a sleepy Jacob and Bella curled up together, their little arms protectively thrown over each other. There were beautiful photographs of Sarah and Billy Black, looking at each other with so much love that it hurt.

Shuffling through the last of the pictures, Bella looked up at Jacob to see tears falling from his eyes, a gentle smile on his face. There it was. In his hands he held his most precious memory. A three year old Jacob sat at the Black's kitchen table, hungrily eating chocolate chip cookies, a glass of milk in front him, and Sarah Black standing in the background, mixing bowl in hand, smiling down on her small son.

Jacob pressed the picture to his heart. Reaching over, he took Bella's hand and squeezed. "Thank you, Bells".

* * *

><p>Billy was quiet on the ride home. Paul was driving him, and heading back to Jacob's so that he and Rachel could spend some time getting to know Bella a little better. In his lap were the pictures of his beloved wife, and the stashed leftovers that Bella had pressed into his hands after he had gotten settled in the car.<p>

"You ok, Billy? You're awfully quiet over there".

"I'm fine, Paul. I was just thinking about some things I need to take care of. I've got a few phone calls I need to make and I need to write a couple of things down before I forget".

The rest of the ride was silent. Paul got him settled into his chair again and Billy wheeled himself into the house.

"Go on, now Paul. I'm fine"

Paul nodded his head, and climbed back in the car leaving Billy Black alone with his thoughts.

Grabbing his notepad, Billy recalled all that Jacob had told him, and wrote it down. Then he placed a call to Old Quil, who listened carefully, not making any remarks until Billy had finished relating the events that had occurred.

"So, Quil, what do you think"?

Quil was silent for a full minute before he spoke.

"Billy, if what Jacob says happened is true, then it's the first time in my memory that anyone we know has had that kind of communion with the spirits. Can you go through the histories and see if you can find any similar stories? It would be a great help to me if you could. I have some research to do on my end, but I think Jacob is going to need to do a vision quest."

"But, he's already embraced the wolf. We didn't think it would be necessary for Leah and the boys".

"I know, but if we're right, and Jacob's transformation isn't complete yet, then this may help him. The spirit guardians are trying to tell him something, and I think we need to listen. He doesn't have to go any time soon. In fact, I think it's better that we do all of our research before we send him out. Even if the quest proves to be fruitless, at least we'll know that we tried".

"I'm not going to tell him about this yet. I want to make sure we know what he has to do first, and then he'll have to make arrangements for the time he's gone. I think it's time for him to appoint a beta. The pack has gotten larger, and the demands on his time are greater".

"See what you can do, Billy. Get back to me with anything you find in the histories".

Billy hung up the phone and wheeled himself into the bedroom. Staring at the picture of his beloved Sarah, he began to talk, pouring his heart out to her, beseeching her to ask the spirits to guide their son.

* * *

><p>Paul made his way to the kitchen where he could hear Rachel laughing with Bella. Walking in he saw the three of them knocking back shots. Paul had a sardonic grin on his face. Rachel had finally found someone who loved good tequila as much as she did. Yes, these two girls could be very great friends indeed.<p>

"Hey baby. Did you get Dad settled"? asked Rachel.

Paul wrapped his arms around his fiance and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I did, and he said we should have a good time tonight".

"Good. Bella was just telling me some stories about college. Turns out shy little Bella Swan was quite the hell-raiser".

Paul raised an eyebrow. "You don't say. What did you do Bella, set a bloodthirsty army of vampires loose on campus"?

Rachel swatted his arm. "Paul! Not funny".

Bella looked at Paul, her eyes twinkling, her voice deadly serious. "No Paul, it was at the blood bank". Paul and Bella looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

"That was not funny you two" laughed Rachel.

"Then why are you laughing"?

"I don't know" Laughing even harder, Rachel threw her hands in the air. "Guess it's just infectious".

"Or we can blame it on the alcohol". Bella poured out a four shots of tequila, passing one to Jacob and to Rachel, and placing two in front of herself. "Hey, what about me"? asked Paul.

"Didn't know you wanted any". Paul reached across the kitchen island to take one of the glasses Bella poured for herself. "No way, Paul. Get your own". Then she quickly tossed them both back.

"Jesus, Jake. Did you know she could drink like that"?

"You should have seen her drunk ass the first night she went out with Leah. Shocked ten years off of my life when Leah left her on the three sheets to the wind", he chuckled.

Bella turned on him. "That reminds me, Jake. What the hell was with you sending Seth to babysit me and Leah at the club".

"Uh, well..." Jacob reached his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that's what I thought".

"Wait a second", interrupted Rachel. "Jacob, you sent Seth to babysit Bella and Leah? What the hell"!

Jacob was getting a little nervous. The two women he loved most in the world were teaming up against him. He tossed a pleading glance in Paul's direction.

Paul held his hands out in front of him. "Don't look at me, brother. You're on your own. Even I know better".

"Exactly. Thank you, Paul". Bella stared down Jacob. "Here's what I think. You got a little overprotective and jealous. For future reference, I can take care of myself. Basic self defense works beautifully if you're not battling a werewolf or a vampire. Besides, did you really think that Leah would let something to happen to me"?

Jacob opened his mouth, closed it again, at a loss of what to say. "Yeah, Black, that's what I thought. Just so you know, Rachel, Kim, Leah and I are all going out this Thursday and we do not require a sitter. If Seth shows up on my doorstep babbling about going with, then I will get the tranq gun my dad uses on wild animals out of the closet and shoot him. Got it"?

Jacob snaked his arms around his fiery little girl. "You go it, Bells. No more wolf-sitting. I swear".

Having properly chastised Jacob, Bella turned back to Rachel and the two were trading stories about hell week, frat parties and other college shenanigans. Jacob walked over to Paul and spoke so low that only another werewolf could hear him. "You know we're crashing Thursday girls night".

"I'll drive. Have Jared here at six", Paul said evenly.

The four of them were having a good time drinking and snacking in the kitchen, Rachel and Bella entertaining the boys by trading stories about their classes, parties they went to and friends they missed.

"I didn't have any really close friends while I was away", commented Bella. "I couldn't share too much about my life here in Forks without giving away secrets. I mean, how do you explain that your ex-fiance was a vampire, or that your best friend who you're secretly in love with is a werewolf, or that you spend nearly two years being chased by undead. I think it would be grounds to have someone committed".

Jacob felt bad. "Really, Bells? You didn't get close to anyone"?

"Well, I have one friend that I really miss. My best friend, really. She lived in the apartment below me. Maddie was sweet, and tons of fun. We watched out for each other. Here parents passed away, and since Renee was kind of an absent Mom, we bonded over that. Actually, Maddie was the one who kept encouraging me to come back here, see you, Jake, form a better relationship with my Dad. We spent alot of time together, and I told her as much about myself as I could, omitting all the supernatural details, of course".

"What's she doing now"? Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure. She was a year ahead of me, and due to graduate at the end of this summer. I haven't talked to her enough since I moved back". Bella draped herself around Jacob and gave him a seductive look. "Somebody has been monopolizing my time of late".

Rachel watched Jacob and Bella interact with each other. Her brother seemed to be bursting with happiness and she was finding that she really liked Bella Swan. She was made of good stuff, tougher than she looked, and not afraid to take her brother down a peg or two. Yes, she and Jacob were definitely good for each other.

Pouring out the last of the tequila, Rachel had a thought. "Bella, why don't you have her come out for a visit? I'd love to meet her".

"I don't know", Bella replied uncertainly. "Charlie's is crowded with just the two of us there, and there are so many secrets here, too many to keep. I wouldn't want her to accidentally find anything out".

"I think these dumb oafs can keep their fur to themselves for a week. Right, Paul"? Rachel playfully smacked a fist onto his chest, daring him to contradict her.

"She's right, Bella. If you want her to come visit, you should".

Bella sighed. She really did miss Maddie. She was her closest friend, the best friend she had ever made since Alice. "No, I really don't think so, Paul. Charlie is awkward around strangers, and it would just be hard on him having her there. I may take a weekend and visit her". She was resigned to the fact that she may have to let their friendship go.

Jacob put an arm around her shoulders. "Honey, why don't the two of you just stay here"?

"Uh, uh, Jake. I don't think so".

"Why not? Paul already told you, we can keep the supernatural crap to ourselves for a week. Seriously, Bella, ask her".

"You really wouldn't mind? It wouldn't put a cramp in your bachelor lifestyle"?

Paul eyed the two of them, smiling like the devil. Then he put on a big show of sniffing the air "Well, the two of you would have to give up getting it on in the kitchen for a week".

Rachel's head whipped around to them. "WHAT! Oh. my. God". Rachel sprang up from her seat, held her hands away from her, spreading her fingers taut, as though they were dirty.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Please, Rachel. Do I have to remind you that I walked in on you two screwing on Dad's kitchen table? Seriously, Rach. We had to eat off of that table three hours later"!

Rachel was still freaked out. This was her baby brother! Eeew! "Fuck! Bella, forget the cooking lessons. I can't cook anything in here now. Shit"! Something dawned on her. "Oh SHIT! It was tonight wasn't it? That's why Paul could- he was sniffing... Crap! Where"? She visibly tensed up, pulling her arms tight to herself, as though the kitchen counters were going to jump out and grab her. "Please tell me it wasn't anywhere the food was. Please tell me it wasn't where I was sitting".

Paul and Jacob were laughing now, and Bella was mortified. Paul grabbed Rachel by the waist. "Whatever, honey. I'm sure that anything these two did in here was tame compared to the time you and I -"

"Paul! Told you before, I don't want to hear about my sister! Bad enough I have to see it"!

Bella, who had been walking to the sink, dropped the glass in her hand, shattering it on the floor. "SHIT"! Turning around she looked over at Jacob, wide eyed, red in the face, clearly embarrassed. She had forgotten about that aspect of pack life.

Paul gazed at the two of them, and he just couldn't resist one more little jab. "Ah, I see. Guess maybe it wasn't that tame after all. Makes sense, Jake. She is a sassy one. Bet she's a little she-wolf in bed".

All three at the same time shouted "PAUL"!

"Hey, you guys started it".

Rachel, who was drunker than she should be, and slightly turned on from the memories of Paul taking her on the kitchen table, decided it was time to go.

"Uh, yeah. Bella, thanks for dinner, it was a fun night, and I'll see you on Thursday" She gave her the fastest hug known to man, looked at her brother, shook her head, and grabbed Paul's hand leading him hurriedly out the door, shouting another goodbye over her shoulder, while Paul looked back at them laughing and spoke so quietly that only Jacob would be able to hear him, "way to go, Jake! Looking forward to the show. Maybe I'll pick up a few tips".

Bella couldn't figure out why Jacob pitched the frying pan through the open kitchen door. Rachel ran like the devil was chasing her to the car. Paul, chasing after Rachel, jumped in the car, sniffed the air, gave Rachel a knowing look, and floored it all the way home. Jacob, slightly drunk, grabbed a very drunk Bella, ran her up the stairs, tossed his little she-wolf on the bed and was determined to make her scream so loud that Paul would be able to hear her on the other side of La Push.

Later, Bella, still tipsy and basking in afterglow, wondered how the night ended up like this. Jacob smirked as he remembered hearing Paul's howls when Bella screamed.

Leah Clearwater was running patrols around La Push that night, heard everything, and was disgusted by Jacob and Paul's deviant behavior. She planned to sink a claw into each of their nut-sacks the next time they all phased together.


	25. Chapter 26: Bella's Fate

**_Cullen Residence, London, England_**

"You're certain that Edward is gone"?

"Yes", replied Carlisle. "he has classes this afternoon. He shouldn't be home for a few hours more".

Alice breathed a sigh of relief. This was one discussion she did not want her brother to hear. Carlisle would be able to guard his thoughts. Quickly she told Carlisle about her visions of the Volturi and Bella and of the potential outcomes she had been seeing.

While Alice was explaining her visions to Carlisle, Jasper walked aimlessly around the room. He was uneasy. Alice's visions had been coming hard and fast for over an hour, and then suddenly, as quickly as they came, they stopped. Everything she saw had the potential to turn the vampire world upside-down. However, the visions Alice was having about Bella, that had shaken her... badly. Jasper was worried for his wife, fearing that the decisions regarding Bella Swan would break her.

Alice Cullen had never made a secret of her devotion to Bella. The young girl intrigued Alice, and her kindness, her acceptance of Alice and her visions, caused Alice to love the young girl fiercely. Alice could not remember her human life. What she did know for certain, was that her family turned their back on her, apparently afraid of her psychic abilities. Bella Swan represented all that her human family had not given her. Love, friendship, acceptance.

During the months leading up the Bella and Edward's wedding, Alice's visions of Bella were erratic. Sometimes she could see Bella as one of them, happy with Edward, far into future, traveling with the family, leading a happy life of sorts. Other times, Bella was a vampire, but she was alone and tortured, clearly disheartened, emotionally disturbed. More often than not, her future disappeared all together.

The morning of the wedding, Alice had just finished helping Bella into her gown. She had left her in the bedroom, and walked down the hallway to slip on her bridesmaid's dress. Just as she was changing, a vision overtook her. A vision of Bella running through the woods, her dress torn, stained and dirty, searching for something. Then Bella disappeared from her sight. Alice searched the future, but there was no wedding. There was no Edward. There was no Alice. Not in Bella's future. Bella Swan had made her decision once and for all. There was to be no wedding that day.

Visions of Bella began to assault Alice's senses. Bella leaving Forks behind, Bella attending college, Bella with a sweet twenty-something girl, eating cookies and drinking coffee. Bella graduating, Bella spending time with Charlie, laughing, cooking, hugging her father. Then the visions stopped. Alice knew it could only mean one thing. Jacob Black. Bella had chosen to live her life, her human life with Jacob Black. Alice slid down the wall, not caring about the snags being created in her silken dress. She was in mourning for herself, mourning for the loss of her friend. That was how Edward found her. Reading her mind, his face twisted in pain, and he took off out of the house, chasing after Bella.

When he returned an hour later, he kept repeating over and over, one thing. One statement. "He left her. He just left her". In the end it was Esme who finally broke his train of thought. Stroking his face, comforting him as a mother, she spoke the words that might very well break her son. "I know, Edward, but she didn't leave him". That simple statement, short but true, cut through him like a knife. He screamed in agony, he tore apart the room, bending and twisting objects, shredding pieces of priceless art, turning wooden furniture in to matchsticks. When the sun went down, he stopped his tirade, ran from the house and sat under Bella Swan's window as he had done so often in those early days before James, before Victoria, before Jacob Black. Edward listened to her heartbeat. When the sun rose, he found the strength to let her go.

Jasper shook himself from his thoughts and began to pay attention to the situation at hand. What Alice had been seeing affected more than just Bella. The Romanians wanted to overturn the rule of the Volturi, and once again lead the vampire world. To most vampires, this wouldn't matter. They would accept the power shift and things would continue as usual. But, Carlisle's affiliation with the Volturi changed the game. They would be expected to side with them. Aro would not allow his old friend to remain neutral. Besides, Carlisle protected something that Aro wanted. Aro wanted Bella Swan. Jasper did not know what strings Carlisle had pulled, what he held over Aro's head in order to allow the young girl to remain human. Nor did he want to. Sometimes you were better off not knowing a thing. Now it seemed that none of that mattered. Bella was going to become a vampire, there was no choice anymore.

"Carlisle, what do you think? I see no other outcome at this point. Bella will be turned no matter what". Alice was wringing her hands, clearly upset. Esme wrapped her arms around her, comforting her daughter.

Carlisle was deep in thought. He truly felt bad for Bella. She was just a child when she became involved in their world. Old enough to know, but not old enough to fully understand the consequences of their association. He had done all he could to protect her, to allow her to keep her human life, but it appeared that time had just run out. All of their lives were at stake, hinging on this one choice. Cautiously, he gave his final answer.

"Alice, I think that for now, we do nothing. Keep an eye on the situation. We will need to contact Bella at some point, but for now, let's allow her to live her life. We can always hope that a different decision will be made. After all, in your vision the Volturi themselves reminded us that a few years is of no consequence to our kind. Then, if nothing changes, when the time comes, we will go to Bella, explain the situation, and one of us will turn her. It think it would be the kindest thing. We can at least save her from being made a vampire by an enemy. We love her, and we can do it with gentleness".

Alice's heart was breaking. Jasper knew better than to adjust her mood right now. Alice needed to feel her emotions. If a vampire could cry, then certainly the two women hugging each other in Carlisle's office would. Neither one of them wanted to see Bella Swan lose her life. However, if she had to become a vampire, better that she be with them.

Esme couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe a love would re-kindle itself between her son and Bella. Edward had progressed by leaps and bounds, re-entered society, acted as he did before meeting Bella, but his golden eyes were always haunted. Sometimes he would lose himself in his music for hours on end, then stopping abruptly,he'd leave their home for a day or two. It was in those times that they all knew he was thinking of Bella, and what he had lost. Edward had never let her go, not really.

Unfortunately, Alice was so consumed with her emotions that she did not 'see' Edward's afternoon class had been cancelled. Therefore, she and the others were startled to see him stroll into Carlisle's study, whistling like he didn't have a care in the world.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the scene before him. Something was wrong, very wrong. "What's happened"? he asked in a panic.

Carlisle looked up at his son, and shook his head. "Edward, we didn't want you to find out this way". Before he could speak another word or guard them, Edward was scanning Carlisle's thoughts, and as he turned to Alice, he watched her previous visions". His eyes widened. "Bella..." he whispered. Edward began slowly backing out of the room.

"Edward"! cried Esme. "Please, don't go. We didn't want you to learn of this right now. It's all so unsettled. Please, don't do anything rash. Stay here. Don't go. We can talk about this as a family. I know you lost hope that you would ever be with Bella, but things are changing. Maybe -".

Edward gasped. His mind was swimming. Seeing Bella turned against her will in Alice's vision had rocked him to his core. Esme speaking of them being together again took him off guard. He needed to leave. He needed to think. He had to get out of here now. Edward ran full tilt from the house, with no destination in mind. He would leave them, travel, live in solitude. Then he would tell his family that he alone would decide Bella's fate.

Emmett and Rosalie sat in the garden of the Cullen home, having heard every word that was spoken inside. Together they stood up, and departed for nearest Internet cafe.

* * *

><p>Bella was sipping coffee at Charlie's kitchen table, her laptop open, reading a long e-mail from her mother when a new message notification popped up. Checking her inbox, Bella scanned the new message. Panic gripped her chest causing her to drop her mug, shards of glass and coffee spilling all over the linoleum.<p> 


	26. Chapter 27: Embry Call's Harem

_**Really, 412 of you have viewed the last chapter and only four reviews? Seriously, people, leave me some love or I'll let the vampires have her...**_

**_Yeah, ok, I'd never do that. However, it is Friday, and you know I like to post an extra chapter later in the day if the mood strikes me. So, make me happy. Leave some feedback, good, bad or otherwise. Thanks!_**

The weather in Forks was beautiful, one of the last golden days of summer. It was a Thursday, and Bella Swan was happy, ecstatic even. Her life seemed like a dream. She and Jacob were in love with each other, her relationship with Charlie was better than ever, she was starting a new job next week, she was making new friends, and it was Thursday. She danced and hummed around the house, dusting and cleaning, laughing at the pile of dirty socks Charlie left by his bed. Feeling satisfied, virtuous even, from her productive morning, she fixed a pot of coffee and glanced at the clock. She'd have enough time to go through her messages, call Maddie and fix some lunch to take the garage.

Bella was sipping a coffee at Charlie's kitchen table, her laptop open, reading a long e-mail from her mother when a new message notification popped up. Checking her inbox, Bella scanned the new message. Panic gripped her chest, causing her to drop her mug, shards of ceramic and coffee spilling all over the linoleum.

Quickly she printed off the e-mail and cleaned up the floor, lest Charlie should come home and wonder what happened. Grabbing her keys, she ran for the truck, praying Charlie or his deputies wouldn't catch her speeding. Her life was crashing down on her, and there was only one person who could help her.

Jacob was startled when he heard the screeching of brakes in the parking lot. Bella bolted inside, panting, white as sheet, flinging herself into his arms. Fear gripped his heart.

"Bella, what's going on? Did something happen? Is Charlie alright"?

"Yeah, Jake, Charlie's fine. I got an e-mail, I - here, read it".

Jacob's expression was passive as he read the document she handed him.

**To:**_ chiefsdaughter89_

**From:** _showmeyourfangsbaby_

**Subject:** Pixie Sight

Bella,

There are some things changing in our world. Our friends in Italy may be retiring, but we are not certain. I will keep you informed. Please let Jacob know as well. We don't yet know what all of this will mean for our family. Em and I may need to visit you in the future. Do not worry, Em and I will keep you updated on the situation, and we will work with Jacob and his friends if necessary. Until then, I hope that life continues to be kind to you and that you are living it to the fullest.

-Rose

Bella watched Jacob read the email twice, pacing around the small room. Finally he looked over at Bella and cocked an eyebrow. "show me your fangs baby? That's her email address"?

She shrugged. "Probably Emmett's idea. But, Jake, that's not important! What if they come here? What if something happens? What if the Cullen's were wrong and they can't keep me safe"? Bella was in a panic. "Jake, I don't want them here. I didn't come here to have this trouble follow me. The pack trusts me, and I don't want to put anyone in danger"!

Jacob set the email down, walked out of the room and returned with Embry. Silently he handed him the paper. Embry scanned it, and turned to Bella. His sensitive ears had already heard the conversation she and Jake were having. "Bella, Jake hasn't given me his opinion yet, but I'd say that this is no more than a heads up. Looks like there is something going on with the Volturi, and it could affect the Cullen's because of their association with them. Obviously, Rose feels the need to keep you in the loop and she wants us aware as well. I don't see anything in this to panic over".

Jacob sighed. "I agree with Embry, Bella. I think this is nothing more than keeping us informed. No matter what happens, you're a part of this pack, we will protect you".

"But, that's just it! I don't want you guys to protect me! I don't want to put anyone in danger"!

Embry pulled Bella into a hug. "Bella, you didn't ask for this life, but it's the one that was given to you. The Cullen's put you in danger five years ago by allowing you into their world. They changed the lives of many in our tribe by coming to Forks". He felt bad for Bella. She didn't ask for this mess. "Bella, understand this. Nobody in the pack has to fight for you unless Jake orders them to. He's never done that. But, the warriors in us, instinctively they will want to protect you. It's also not just you we're protecting. It's our tribe, it's the people of the neighboring towns, it's all human life".

Jacob was grateful to friend. Bella needed reassurances not just from him, but from the other wolves. She needed to know that her life was important to all of them, not only their alpha.

"Bella, I want you to remember something. This is what we do. It's what we are built for". Bella started to protest, but Jacob held up a hand to stop her. "I told you that when we were hunting Victoria, and I'm telling you again now. The pack is even more efficient these days. We've been destroying vampires that cross into Forks for many years now. We've hunted and destroyed more than we can count".

Bella gasped. She knew the wolves still patrolled, but Jacob had never mentioned any other vampires being in the area. How many times had he been in danger?

Jacob could sense her fear, but she needed to know the truth, and he needed to give it to her. "Bella, I know it's hard for you to hear, but it's what we do. It's just one part of our lives, and we are very good at it. We are smart, careful, and each wolf has their own strengths. We use that to our advantage. The only time a member of the pack has been seriously injured was when I got hurt saving Leah from the newborn. We learned from that. We learn each time we fight a new vampire".

"Jacob's right Bella. We're good at this. No matter what happens, I know you're going to worry. Just like Emily, Kim and Rachel worry. But Emily, Kim and Rachel know in their hearts that we are all going to come home at the end of the day. Life goes on. That's what you need to remember. You're mate to the alpha. You above all others must have faith and believe".

Jacob cradled her face in his hands. "Bella, honey. Don't worry about this anymore. It's Thursday. Go out with the girls tonight. Have fun. Do what Rose asked of you. Live your life". He kissed her forehead and gave her a tight hug. "Now, how about we shut down the garage for an hour and all of us go get some lunch".

Bella was worried, and resigned, and determined. Worried for the wolves, resigned to this destiny, and she was determined to do what Jacob, Embry and Rose told her to do. Determined to rise up and be the girlfriend, the alpha mate that Jacob needed her to be. "Ok". It was her response, short, succinct but all that was necessary.

She looked at Jacob and Embry. "Let's go. I'm buying". Walking out the door, Embry slyly put an arm around her. "Don't you worry, Bella. If Jake ever bites it, I'm going to marry you. So, you better believe that no vamp is ever going to get you".

Bella about to open her mouth to respond, but Jacob beat her to the punch. He smacked his friend on the back, and told him "Embry, we need to find you a girl".

"Don't I know it, man!" Tossing the tiny creature next him a suggestive look, he then added "You'll just have to share Bella until I find one".

The three of them left for lunch, and despite her concerns, Bella ate, laughed and lived.

* * *

><p>At 5:00, Leah, Kim, and Rachel showed up Bella's doorstep with Embry in tow. Bella was pissed off to again find that girls night was being supervised by one of her boyfriend's minions. "What the hell is this"? she snapped. "Did Jacob decide we needed another babysitter"?<p>

"Nope", grinned Embry. "I volunteered. Thought you girls needed a D.D. Leah deserves to be able to tear it up with you girls as much as she wants without needing to worry about burning it off before you all want to leave".

"Oh". Bella hadn't thought of that, and felt properly chastised. Embry knew it, too.

"Don't worry, I'll be at the bar, staying out of your way. Besides, I want to meet this Alex I keep hearing about". He gave them all a sneaky look. Embry was up to no good, and the girls knew it.

"Don't you even think about saying anything stupid, Call", fumed Leah.

Embry feigned innocence and batted his eyelashes at her. "Whatever do you mean, Leah? What on earth could I possibly tell Alex about you"?

Rachel rolled her eyes, and Kim giggled. "Let's just get going. If you get in our way Embry, I swear to God I'll make your life a living hell". Rachel meant business. It was a good thing that Rachel never transformed into the wolf, he thought. She would have made a scary fucking alpha.

Embry drove the girls to Port Angeles, dropped them off at the door, parked and walked in on his own, quickly finding a seat at the bar. A seat where he wouldn't be conspicuous, but one that had a good view of the table the girls were sitting at near the dance floor. What Embry knew, the real reason he felt compelled to come up with a plausible excuse to attend this little outing, was that Jake, Paul and Jared planned on crashing the party. When Embry found out what the boys were planning, which basically constituted sitting in the shadows and stalking their girls for a few hours before showing their dumb faces, Embry decided that he needed a front row seat. Bella, Rachel and Leah were all forces to be reckoned with, and combined, well, this should be prime entertainment. Kim, despite her sweet innocent demeanor, could be conniving. When the girls found out their party was being crashed, well, things were going to get interesting.

Alex walked walked the length of the bar. "What can I get you"?

Embry took a good look at the man in front of him. "I'll have a bottle of Bud".

Alex reached under the bar, opened the bottle and set it in front of Embry.

"You Alex"?

"Yeah, do I know you"?

Extending his hand, he introduced himself. "Embry Call, I'm a friend of Leah and Bella and the other girls", jerking his head in their direction.

"So, you're Embry. Nice to meet you. Leah talks about you and her other friends all the time. Calls you and the other guys her brothers. Never seen you around here before. What brings you in"?

Embry decided to take a chance on Alex. His reaction would make or break him in Embry's world. "Alex, can you keep a secret"?

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on the secret. Life or Death"?

"Well, that depends on how you look at it". Giving him a wide smile, Embry looked over at the girls. "So, they told you it was girl's night out, right"?

Alex shrugged. The ladies had come in, ordered their drinks, introduced the new faces and took a table. "Sure. Leah and Bella are here every Thursday. Said that tonight they brought a few extra friends along".

"Well, Alex, I happen to know something that should make tonight very entertaining". Embry looked amused, his voice very sage. "It just so happens that I heard that the boyfriends of three of those lovely ladies plan on crashing their girl's night out".

Alex, who had gotten to know Leah and Bella quite well, was intrigued. He had a feeling, like Embry that the night could get interesting. "You don't say".

"Yup". Embry took a long pull on his beer. "Those boys are planning on showing up here, hiding in the shadows and then pulling the rug out from under the girls". Embry turned around and faced Alex again. "What I know, and what you probably know, is those women are observant. They'll sniff them out, and if I'm not mistaken, they'll do something to screw with my boys". Placing both hands on his chest in gesture, "So, I figured I'd get a myself a front row seat for the show".

Alex shook his head, and looked at Embry mournfully. "You're good friends with their boyfriends"?

"Since we were kids".

Alex was solemn as he replied, "Too bad. If I know Leah and Bella, you'll be attending their funerals. The other girl, the tall one, doesn't look like she'll put up with any shit either". Grinning at Embry, Alex had one more thing to add. "But, if I were a betting man, I'd say the ringleader will be the short petite one there".

"Kim". Embry told him. "What makes you say that"?

"I've been tending bar for a few years. She was quiet. In my observation, it's the quiet one's you have to watch out for. They're dangerous".

Embry just nodded his head, took another pull on his beer and watched the back door. Sure enough, dumb, dumber and dumbest trooped in, quietly sitting down at one of the back tables, hidden heavily in the shadows. Embry caught Alex's eye, and nodded in their direction. "Let the games begin".

The girls were having a good time, tossing back shots, laughing and rebuffing the attention of a few hapless men that tried to join them. The music in the club was loud, but if Embry concentrated, he could hear the girls, and catch what Jacob, Jared and Paul were saying as well. Catching snippets their conversation. Leah was asking Bella "So, Swan, I hear from Rach that you were a wild child in college. What's the craziest thing you ever did?"

"I streaked down fraternity row". Embry nearly spit out his beer. Alex walked over and clapped him hard on the back. "You alright man"?

"Yeah, just swallowed wrong". Embry glanced over at his boys. Jacob's eyes were huge, Paul had an amused smile on his face, mumbling something about knowing Bella Swan being a she-wolf.

Embry glanced over at the girls again. Leah was writing something down on a napkin. She passed it around the table, each of the girls reading and nodding their heads. Alex walked over, serving him another beer. "Hey, man. I think things just got interesting. I'm pretty sure the girls are on to them". Alex, grinned, walked over to his next customer, keeping half an eye on the table of girls.

Rachel turned to Bella. "So, Bella, I know when I pledged my sorority, I had to kiss a girl. Did they make you do it too"? Yup, thought Embry, they were on to them, alright.

Paul and Jacob gasped. Jared, nodded his head. "Nice".

"Oh, yeah. She was hot too". Embry noticed that Kim was furiously writing on a napkin and passed it to Leah, who looked at her with amused eyes.

Leah looked at the girls. "So, if you were going to be with a woman, one time deal, who would it be"?

Embry looked over at the three dopes in the corner, all of them wide eyed, mouths agape, their ears straining to hear only the conversation of the four girls.

"Well", started Kim, a devious look on her face. "I'd have to say you, Leah".

Paul clamped a hand on Jared's shoulder, preventing him from jumping out of his seat. "Stay put, this is just getting good"

Leah's dark eyes shot to Kim, who with a look of amusement on her face, stood up and walked over to Leah. Kim walked behind her, and ran her hands seductively up and down Leah's arms. "I mean, Leah, you're body is just so toned". Kim then sauntered over to Bella, and bending down loudly whispered to the whole table "But, Bella here, Bella has this ass that just..." then looking into Bella's eyes "when you walk, I can't help but watch. I just want to spank it".

Bella wasn't blushing. That alone should have tipped off Jacob and the other guys who were busy squirming in their seats. Looking around at all the girls, Bella's voice was sultry. "Mmmm, I'd want a combination of all you girls. Leah's legs, the way they look in stiletto's..." biting her lip and then turning to Rachel, she continued, "your skin, it's so soft, like golden silk brushing against me". Bella then reached a hand out to Kim, and wound her fingers into Kim's long hair. "Kim, you're hair is so long, I'd love to wrap my hands in it".

Alex walked over to Embry, who was watching the scene play out with an amused smile on his face. "Embry, take these martini's over to the ladies. They're on the house. See what you can find out".

"Gladly. I'm pretty sure the girls are on to them, and they're giving them a bit of a show. Look at those three fuckers over there, squirming in their seats".

Alex started laughing. "I'd hate to be in their shoes. Those girls have claws, and I know for a fact that Leah will let them out".

Embry picked up the tray and shook his head at Alex who was more right than he knew. "You have no idea, man".

Rachel saw Embry approaching their table and quickly scribbled a note that simply said "play along" and laid in front of Embry as he set down the drinks. He nodded his head, and turned to Leah. "Alex asked me to bring these over to you girls. Said they're on the house".

Jacob whispered low to his friends. "What the hell is Embry doing here"?

"I don't know, man" answered Jared. "Kim didn't mention that he would be here".

Jacob and Jared were so absorbed in tyring to figure out why Embry was at the club, that they didn't notice Bella take off her leather jacket, revealing nothing but a tight tank top, and Rachel seductively pressing herself up against Embry.

"Shit" muttered Paul. "What the fuck".

Bella smiled at Embry. "Since you're here, Embry, come out and dance with us". Leah stood up, holding her hand out to Kim. "Come on, Embry. We don't bite". Then Kim looked over her shoulder at him and added "Unless you want us to".

Embry Call knew he was going to catch hell from the boys for this the next time he phased, but as he was walking onto the dance floor, Rachel on one arm, Bella on the other, Leah and Kim beckoning to him, he couldn't help but laugh at how his friends had unwittingly provided him with a harem of beautiful women. Embry thought all the girls were attractive, but bro-code prevented him from looking at any of them as more than a friend, a sister even, that he would love and protect. They were allowing him in on their joke, letting them into their world, and he felt pretty damn smug about it. Leah dancing behind him, her back against his, shifting back and forth, sliding up and down. He had Bella in front of him, his hands on her tiny waist as pressed herself into him, one arm reaching for his neck as she swayed to the music. Rachel and Kim were on either side of them, dancing with each other, running their hands over Leah and Bella, moving up and down to the music.

Embry wasn't dumb, alot of men in the club were looking at them, trying to figure out how on earth he ended up in this enviable situation, and wondering if there was a way to join in on the fun. All except one table of three, partially hidden in the shadows.

Jacob, Jared and Paul watched wide eyed as the girls slithered all over Embry. When Bella turned herself around in Embry's arms, and bent herself backwards arching her back, bending her waist and slowly bringing herself back up, running one hand through her hair, pushing it from her neck, and placing the other on Embry's chest, well, Jacob had seen enough. "Oh, Hell No!" he said, slapping a hand down on the table.

"Yeah, I'm going to get Rach. This has gone far enough", agreed Paul. No other man put their hands on his woman.

"What the hell is Embry doing with our girls"! exclaimed Jared.

"I don't know", said Jacob. "but I'm sure as hell going to fucking find out".

The three jumped up from their seats, knocking over their chairs in the process, and stalked over to the dance floor. Alex saw them from the bar, and it was like watching a train wreck in progress. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene unfolding on the dance floor.

Leah nodded to the the girls next to her. The four women stood in front of the 6 foot 4 werewolf, creating a protective shield around him as the three men approached. Leah held a hand out in front of her. "Stop right there, boys. This is your own damn fault".

Despite the mutinous looks the girls were giving them, they were not to be deterred. "Our fault"? questioned Jacob. "How in the hell do you figure that"?

Bella glared at him. "Well, Jake, if you boys hadn't been dumb enough to try and spy on us" she looked pointedly at Leah, "then you wouldn't have been treated to this little show".

"What the hell"! sputtered Jared.

Kim pointed her finger at him. "Don't you you say one word, Jared".

Rachel glared at Paul. "You will not start either. I know that this was your idea. Embry volunteered to be our designated driver tonight so that Leah could let loose too".

"I'll just bet he did". Sarcasm dripped from Jacob's voice. "Tell me Call, having fun dancing with our women"?

Embry grinned and spread his arms wide, gesturing to the women standing in front of him. "Yup. How do you guys like Embry Call's harem"? The girls started laughing, and the boys looked like they could kill. "They knew the whole time that you douche's were here, and when I delivered drinks I was told to play along. Who am I to say no to them"

Jared groaned and looked at his little wife. He knew her devious side better than anyone. "Kim, this was your idea, wasn't it"?

Jacob and Paul looked at the two of them, surprised that sweet little Kim would come up with something like this.

"Your darn right it was, but Bella and Rach pulled us onto the dance floor. Leah just kept her ears trained on you three for us".

It was too much. The fact that Kim played the for fools, and that Embry was dumb enough to go with, and the fact that he, a werewolf whose job it was to outsmart vampires. Jacob started laughing. Paul wrapped Rachel in his arms and took her away for a dance. Jared sauntered up to Kim, dipped her and planted one hell of a kiss on her lips.

Leah looked at them all like they were nuts. "I'm going to talk to Alex for a few minutes. Come on, Embry".

Half an hour later, Jacob, Paul and Jared told the girls goodbye, and shook hands with Embry, who promised to bring them all back to Jacob's house in few hours.

The girls danced and flirted under the watchful eyes of Alex and Embry, who really were looking out for them. Leah decided to stick around until close, so she could spend a little more time with Alex, and the rest of the girls waved their goodbyes.

Embry dropped the three little drunks off at Jacobs and couldn't help but think that the girls would have the last laugh. They were all going to be righteously hung over in the morning, and Embry knew they would have their revenge bossing the boys around. He smiled at the thought, and yet couldn't help but sigh, part of him wishing that he had a sweet, pretty girl to take care of himself.


	27. Chapter 28: The Problem With Need

_**Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. You have saved Bella one more day from being eaten by vampires. She is eternally grateful, and Jacob begs that you all keep her alive. Please join the 'Save Bella Swan' bandwagon and review! or I may turn the pack over to Sam. Also, as a reminder, this is the second chapter I have posted today. If you're not on the alert list, you won't know when I post again in the evening.**_

The end of summer passed quickly into fall. The weeks slipped by and no more emails came from Rosalie. It was almost easy to forget that vampires and werewolves existed. Almost. Between the pack and some big jobs that came into the garage, Jacob's time was short. But, it was the weekend, and the two of them were finally going to get some time together. For once Jacob didn't have any patrols, and Bella made sure to tell the girls that her phone would be off for the weekend. The only person she was going to be available to was Jacob. She missed him, and the thought of two days all to themselves made her heart sing.

Bella didn't even bother to pack a bag for weekend before heading to Jacob's. She had spent so much time there over the last few months, that half of Jacob's closet was filled with her things. Driving the road to La Push, she thought that just maybe she should move in with him. It went against her grain, though. The last three years, she had learned not to need anyone. Well, not just anyone. Specifically, Jacob and Edward. While it was easy to not need Edward, it was never easy to not need Jacob. No matter where she was, no matter what she was doing, she did need Jacob. Just not in the way she did as a teenager. Not in the way she did when he helped pick up the broken pieces of her life after Edward and his family had left.

There were so many times in college that she longed to hear his voice. When she did well on a exam, she wanted to call Jacob to celebrate. When her beat up piece of shit car died, she wanted to beg him to come and fix it for her. When she tripped in quad, splitting her lip open and was dying inside because everyone had a good laugh at her expense, she wanted to call Jacob and cry. But she didn't. She learned to pull herself up. She leaned on Maddie when she had to, and she learned that the person she really needed, the one person who could get her through anything- was herself. Bella Swan had become self sufficient.

Maybe that's why it was so hard to leave Charlie's house. Maybe it would feel like talking a step backwards. After all, things with Jacob and her were not really settled. He still hadn't become sole alpha of the pack. What if he never did? If she were really honest with herself, she didn't feel sure of their relationship. She had made mistakes so long ago. Mistakes that for a normal teenager, shouldn't be a big deal. But, in the world of vampires and werewolves, where your blood attracts one man, your heart and soul another, life gets a little more complicated. There was still a chance that Jacob could decide she wasn't worth the trouble. That the danger of her association with the pack was too much.

Deep down, she knew that wasn't how Jacob operated. But that little fear niggled in the back of her mind. What if he leaves you... She wasn't sure if her heart could take it. That's the problem with need. One person could need more than the other. That was what really held her back. Maybe Jacob didn't need her in his life as much as she needed him. That had been the million dollar question all along.

Sighing, she pulled into the driveway of Jacob's place. The house he insisted was hers too, whenever she was ready. She knew, just knew that he'd ask her again this weekend to stay. To never leave. Part of her, the biggest part of her wanted to so desperately. She wanted this to be her home.

Opening the door she was surprised at the delicious smells wafting out of the kitchen she called her own. When she walked in, dinner was on the table, and even if it was something picked up from the diner, she didn't care. Jacob had thought of her first. He took the time to do something nice for her. God, how she loved him.

Walking straight up to him, she threw herself into his arms, holding on for dear life. She could never, never let him go. She needed him. Everything she had learned about being self sufficient went straight out the window whenever she saw him.

If Jacob thought there was anything bothering her, he didn't ask. He knew Bella would tell him. She might dance around the subject, but she would eventually tell him all he needed to know. Holding her in his arms, hugging her as tightly as she hugged him, all he could think was how much he needed her.

Resting her head on his chest, breathing in his scent, rain and pine, forest and ocean breeze, Bella felt herself relax. Silently she stood there, just being. Wrapped up in the moment, time frozen, the only two people in the world were in that kitchen, speaking their love to one another without saying a word.

Finally, finally, she slowly released herself from him. Looking up at his face. That beautiful face. Long dark lashes, twinkling eyes, and an easy smile gracing his lips. "I'm so glad to see you".

Jacob leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. A gentle kiss. No lust, no burning desires, just precious, sweet love between two people greeting each other at the end of a long day. "I'm glad to see you too".

Taking her hand, he led her to the table, making sure she had everything she needed before sitting down himself.

Yes, need is a funny thing, she thought. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad. Just maybe when it's all about love, it's right.

* * *

><p>Jacob and Bella were snuggled on the patio enjoying the night. The late October air was crisp, and the fire before them warm. A million stars lit up the Washington sky, drawing admiring glances from Bella. Tonight though, Jacob only had eyes for her. He thought that the stars couldn't compare to the way her milky white skin glowed by the firelight.<p>

"What are you thinking about" she asked.

"You. How glad I am that you're here. How beautiful you look tonight. How much I've missed you lately. How happy I am to have you to myself for two whole days with no interruptions".

"Mmm... me too. Between my students, the garage and your pack, it seems like we don't get enough time together, and when we do we're never alone" she observed.

"You're right, but that's going to change", he stated.

"It is"?

"Yup. I'm relinquishing some of my pack duties".

There it was. The fear that haunted her heart. Jacob was going to give up being alpha. She panicked. "Jake, you can't. Sam, he's still crazy. What if he tries to keep me away from you? I'm not going to leave you. I'm not leaving Charlie. My life is here, you're here. I don't want to lose you. I need you. Don't you need me"?

"Bella, honey, relax. Sshhh...". Jacob stroked her hair and pulled her even closer to him. "Of course I need you. You should know that by now. Nothing is ever, and I mean EVER going to take you away from me. Honey, it's not what you think. I'm going to ask Embry to be my beta. The pack has gotten bigger, and this stuff with Sam, it has me checking in constantly to make sure there isn't any trouble. I was Sam's beta a long time ago. When I became alpha, I never appointed one. I didn't think I needed to. But now, with facing the fact that at some point all of the wolves will be in my pack, it's something I need to do. I want more time for us. I want to be able to have a day with you and not worry about new trails, or Sam getting out of hand".

Bella's eyes were closed. Her face pinched. Of course he wasn't leaving her. Of course he was wasn't going to give up being alpha. It wasn't who Jacob Black was.

"Jacob, I- I'm sorry. Part of me just, I don't know".

Jacob's voice was gentle. "Honey, tell me what's bothering you. The way you hugged me tonight, I loved it, but I know you. You're thinking about something, and I want to know what has you so worried".

Bella sighed, she felt bad for having doubt and fear, but her heart couldn't take it if she lost him. "I'm just afraid. I know that you and I aren't like the other imprints. It's stupid and selfish. I shouldn't want or need you to be bound only to me. I'm just afraid sometimes, that this is just a dream. That I'm going to wake up only to find that you're gone. I worry that you'll decide that I'm just a liability, that I always have been. That the danger I attract will be too much. I'm scared that one day, you're going to call it quits, and move on with some other woman that won't love you half as much as I do".

Jacob wrapped her in his arms, ashamed that he hadn't realized how hard this must be for her. That even though she was his imprint he technically wasn't bound to her the same way the other wolves were to theirs. Though, if he were truthful, and now he needed to be, he was bound tightly to her. Every day that he didn't see her it hurt. It wasn't just the wolf in him that was dying to make her his, it was the man in him too. The man who had been spending the last six Thursdays with Paul making a ring for Bella. A ring that now sat hidden on the closet shelf in the spare room. One that he wanted to give her this weekend.

Kissing her temple, resting his chin on her shoulder, the words poured out him. "Bella, I'm sorry. If I had realized. If I had thought for even a minute that you were insecure, I would have demanded Sam step down, fought him if I had to. I know that I shouldn't do that. It's not the right way. No matter what you might think, I can't leave you. Our imprint, it'I don't want to leave you. I am bound to you. The man, the wolf. I want a life with you. I want us to get married one day, start a family, sit on the porch and watch our children play. I'm in this with you, and I'm not going anywhere".

"You're not a liability, Bells. Don't ever think that. Nobody else does. Not even Sam if he's honest with himself. Sometimes when he's phased we catch glimpses of his mind. He knows deep down that he's been wrong. This stuff with his wolf, it's got him so messed up. I don't know when this is going to end, but it will. That much I can promise you. When it does, then we will be bound to each other irrevocably".

"I know. I'm sorry for doubting you and being afraid. I love you, and we've come so far. I don't want to live my life without you anymore".

Jacob placed his hands on her shoulders, and all but begged. "Then don't Bella. Stay here with me. Move out of Charlie's place tomorrow. You know he expects it, right"?

"I do. I'll think about it Jake".

"Good. I've told you over and over. This is your home Bells, whenever you're ready. You see that spot over there? The sunniest corner of the yard? It's yours. It's waiting for you to put in a vegetable garden. The spare rooms upstairs, they're yours to do what you want with. Make one beautiful for your friend, Maddie when she comes to visit. This, here with me, is where you belong".

Bella looked around the expansive patio. Thinking of Maddie's upcoming visit, and the cool crisp nights, the long winter ahead of them gave her an idea. She looked a little mischievous when she pointed her finger. "Jake, see that spot over there. The one in front of the sliding door? That spot is waiting for a hot tub".

Jacob looked at her sceptically. "Really Bells? I'm a human heater".

"Yeah, but I'm not. Think of the cold winter nights. We could sit out here and watch the snow come down". Slyly she added "and when you're sitting in it we wouldn't even need to use the heater".

"You're so funny, Bells" was has dry response.

"Come on Jake, please"? she begged. This was something she really wanted for them.

"Maybe next year. The loan Embry and I have for the shop will be paid off this spring. Then we can relax a little as long as business stays good".

"Well, Jake, you keep saying this is my home, and it is something I want. Why can't I buy it"?

Jacob really didn't want to get into this. He was glad that Bella had been financially stable on her own, really he was. It's just that he didn't want reminders of Edward Cullen in his life.

"Jacob. Are you going to give me an answer"?

"Bella, I don't want you to buy it. I'll do it myself. It's a great idea, but it just has to keep awhile longer".

She narrowed her eyes at him. He wasn't being honest with her, and damn if she didn't know the reason why. "Jacob Black, you've never lied to me, and don't start doing it now". Bella was irritated. She knew sooner or later the money in her bank account would be an issue, and who it was about.

"Fine, Bella. I don't want Edward Cullen's money in our lives. There. I said it. Happy"? he snapped.

"No, I'm not happy. This is ridiculous. It's not Edward's money. It's my money. What do you want me to do. Leave it there, never spend it? What if we go belly up in the sun someday? Are you telling me you won't use that money? Are you telling me that I can only contribute the paychecks from my job"?

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you, Bells. I don't want to fight about this. I hate that Edward Cullen ever involved himself in your life. I'm grateful that you got to go to college, and that you didn't have to want or worry for anything, but if it hadn't been for him, none of this shit would have ever happened. I wouldn't be a werewolf, you wouldn't be in danger all the time, and you and I could have dated like normal kids, fought, broke up, gotten back together, gone off to college and lived like normal people do. Thanks to him, my best suit is fur, I tear apart vampires in my spare time, and you and I almost lost each other. He almost made you one of them! What if that had happened, Bella? Or what if James had turned you? What if Victoria had gotten you. That's why I don't want anything to do with his money".

Bella felt horrible. She should have known how he felt, but this was a little extreme. Just as she needed reassurance tonight, evidently Jacob did too.

"Jake, I know that the Cullen's messed up our lives" her voice patient, but firm. "They know it too. You do realize that you or some others could have shifted anyhow. If a vampire had hung around here, any vampire, it would have happened".

"I know that, Bella. I'm not stupid".

"I didn't say you were. I'm just pointing out a fact. Here's another fact. What if I hadn't moved here? What if I had decided to stay in Arizona instead of moving in with Charlie. Your life might not have been with me. You could have met somebody else".

"Bella - "

"No, Jake, let me finish. Yes, the Cullen's gave me money. You of all people know how little it means to me. I didn't want it. I've come to terms with it. I'll admit it. I love having it. It's a great feeling knowing that it's there if I need it. It's fun to have some extra spending cash for things I want. You haven't had a problem sitting on Charlies new couch, or the fact that Billy has a comfortable spot to sleep in when he's there. You haven't minded when I'm buying groceries to feed you or the pack. Believe me, that alone could eat up half a months salary. If you want a life with me, you have to realize that this is part and parcel of it. It's my money. Money that started out small, and has grown. I've had fun watching the investments Alice has made double and triple. I've even made some calls myself and invested and lost in a few stocks".

"What I'm trying to say is this. If we do this, move in together, build a life, you have to let me contribute. I won't feel right about it if I can't. I'm never going to earn a huge salary as a tutor or a teacher. You'll always be the breadwinner. What I can contribute is a little fun money from time to time, and the security that if the sky falls, and it always does, that we have a back up. Besides, if it makes you feel any better. I don't think that the money came from Edward. I really don't".

Jacob was confused. "Then which one"?

"I think it was just like the letter said. It was Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle doesn't lie. He's pretty honest. He and Esme are two of the kindest souls I have ever known. In fact, I'd bet the whole idea was Esme's to begin with. She's a mother at heart, and I think she wanted to take care of me in her own way. If it wasn't them, then my next best guess would be Rosalie. I really don't think it was Edward. I'm not saying he doesn't know about it. I'm sure he does. I just don't think he did it".

Jacob knew she was right. If he wanted to marry her, he had to accept this. He was going to have to swallow his pride. If this was the price he had to pay to have Bella as his own, he would do it.

"Ok"

"Ok? What do you mean Ok"?

"I mean that you're right. That even if I don't like it, I'll have to deal with it. I mean that I promise not to get ugly about it again. Besides, if it was Edwards money, then at least when I'm sitting with you in that hot tub, I can have a good laugh at his expense knowing he paid for the sex that I plan on having with you in it".

"Jacob Black"! she swatted at him. "Really, you mean it? I can do it"?

"Yes, you can. We'll go shopping tomorrow".

"We"?

"Yes, we. I have to make sure that whatever you buy is big enough for my long legs".

Bella threw herself at him, overjoyed that they had worked things out. "Can we shop for the guest room too? I really do want to make it pretty for Maddie".

"Mmhmm. Anything you want. You know, Bells, I can't wait to meet her. You light up when you talk about her".

Bella gave him a crooked smile. "Funny. She used to tell me the same thing when I talked about you. You'll love her Jake. She's fun, she has a good heart, she's alot like you really. Maddie's light. She doesn't sweat the small stuff. She told me once that when her parents died she felt like she owed it to them to get out and live life. To laugh, joke, relish the good and the bad".

"Sounds like a smart girl. I'm sure I'll love her".

"Yeah you will. Want to know how I know that"?

"Sure".

"She bakes better cookies than I do".

He grinned. This girl makes Bella smile and she can bake. "You're right Bells. I'm going to love her, and I'm sure the rest of the pack will too".

They sat there together, watching the flames lick the wood, both of them feeling better about things. Secure in the fact that they both needed each other just as much.


	28. Chapter 29: BlackSwans

_**Bella, Jacob and I want to thank all of the reviewers for saving her from a lifetime of sparkly pants. You're all awesome! Again, I own nothing. If anyone is giving away a Jacob, or an Embry or any other hot werewolf, I'll take him. I promise he'll be well fed. **_

Jacob Black was shaking. He had been afraid many times in his life, but right now, he was absolutely terrified. Being a wolf gave him confidence, power and strength over his enemies. He knew not to be afraid. Never show your fear. However, this situation was different. He was twitchy. All of his senses on high alert. He was in overdrive. The engagement ring in his pocket was burning into his thigh.

He had put it there this morning. Bella had wanted to decorate the spare bedroom with the windows facing the western sun for Maddie's upcoming visit. Quietly he snuck into the room and retrieved the ring from the closet shelf lest she find it. Now, to make matters worse, she had him examining towels! Towels of all things! Who gave a shit about towels when your thigh was going up in flames?

Later, when the guys would ask him how it went, he knew he'd have to give them the edited version. What else could he say? I lost my man card? I carried bags like a porter all fucking day and then begged her to make me her slave for life? He could already hear the guys laughing their asses off if he told the truth.

For the better part of the day, they shopped around Port Angeles. Bella dragged him first to a store that specialized in fancy bedding and bath towels, and he nodded at all the appropriate intervals as Bella took her time searching through sheets, and quilts. She kept going on about wanting the room flow with the rest of the house, something about extending the forest into the space. What the hell was she planning on doing? he wondered. Bringing in a bunch of branches and leaves? Although, Jacob thought that he could care less as long as they could get this over with. The little wooden circle was searing white hot through his pocket, and he was getting more and more uncomfortable as the morning dragged on.

Bella found what she wanted and then pulled him into a little art gallery specializing in portraits of nature. She was elated to find work from an artist who had been granted permission to photograph in La Push, selecting prints of James Island, the sun's rays breaking through looming evergreens, Giant's Graveyard, and driftwood piled on the beach. Jacob was uncomfortable in the studio, afraid to move in case, God forbid, he knock over an easel, shattering glass everywhere. In his mind, he could see it happening, all of the portraits on their stands falling over like a child's domino's. All the while the ring was still burning a hole in his pocket, and his chest got tighter and tighter.

He breathed a huge sigh of relief when they left the place, and almost, almost relaxed when they sat down for lunch. But when the plate of fajitas Bella ordered came to the table, popping and sizzling, the ring seemed to burn even hotter. Jacob could hear his heart beating out of his chest, and he was sure his pocket was going to burst into flames. He could feel the damn ring branding his skin, and had to excuse himself to the bathroom before he lost control.

Splashing water on his face, he groaned and muttered "Fuck" under his breath. Then man next to him at the sinks looked at him with sympathy. He had seen Jacob come in with Bella, and judging by the stressful state that Jacob was in he assumed the date wasn't going well. Poor guy looked like he was having a panic attack. Feeling bad for him, he offered some advice. "Just be yourself. She's beautiful, but don't let her intimidate you".

Jacob turned the man next to him, confused. "Huh"?

"Sorry, I just saw you out there, with that girl. First date, right? You look jittery and you're sweating bullets".

"Shit". Jacob shook his head. "No, not our first date. Her and I - She's -" Jacob groaned, and leaned against the wall. "I'm proposing tonight. I have the ring in my pocket right now". Stuffing his hand in his pocket he was surprised to find that the ring wasn't really white hot, but rather cool instead.

Recognition crossed the man's face, and as he could remember doing the same thing several years ago, he felt nothing but pity for the young man in front of him.

"Son, my advice, for whatever it's worth- take a deep breath and calm down. You know she's going to say yes or your wouldn't be asking her. Make the rest of day special for her. Just calm down".

Jacob slid down the wall. How the hell did I get here? He wondered. Freaking out in a bathroom and taking advice from a perfect stranger. Just fucking great. Quil and Embry are going to have a field day with this. "I'm trying. I've known her my whole life. I - I just want everything to be perfect. I want to give her the world".

The man felt nodded, and he understood, really he did. But, this poor sap needed some sound advice, and maybe a stiff drink. "Look, if she loves you as much as you love her, she won't want the world. She'll just want you". Holding out his hand, he helped Jacob stand up. "I'm going to let you have five minutes in here to get yourself together. If you're not back at your table by then, I'm sending her in after you".

"No, I'm going now". Jacob gripped the door handle. The man put his hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you do, whatever you say, just make sure it comes from the heart. Everything else will fall into place".

Jacob nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked back to his table, where Bella resumed her dissertation on interior design. This time, Jacob found he could speak a bit more, and he tried to be more present. By the time they left the restaurant he found that he was significantly more relaxed. Walking into the pool and spa store, he could almost, but not quite, forget the small wooden ring in pocket.

* * *

><p>Outwardly, Jacob was calm - sort of. Bella was chalking it up to him being antsy about the work crew that was there installing the new hot tub.<p>

Just four hours earlier, Jacob's world had imploded. When they arrived at the spa store, he was much more relaxed, and felt like he could get through the afternoon. That he would survive until it was time to propose to Bella. The ring in his pocket wasn't a red hot poker anymore, and he was actually having fun climbing in and out of the empty spa's with her, deeming one to shallow, one not big enough. After all, he was a tall guy, and he was certain that a few of the other wolves would take advantage of the situation. The thing had to be big enough to accommodate him, Bella and another couple.

After finally settling on a spa, Jacob found himself at the front desk with Bella, who was ordering the pre-fabricated deck that went around it, and setting up the installation. "You know" stated the clerk, "business is slow this time of year, and we had a cancellation this morning. Since you're buying the floor model, I could have a crew out at your place in an hour or so, and you could have it going tonight".

Jacob groaned internally. Shit! Seriously, was this little fucker trying to screw up his plans on purpose? Did Quil pay the guy off just so he could mess with him? "Bella, I don't know". He saw the disappointment on her face, and trying to redeem himself, turned to the clerk. "I'm not sure we have all the right hook ups. Can you tell me what we need and I can get it ready and then we can schedule the install for later in the week?". Bella nodded her head, knowing that Jacob was right. The clerk ran down the list, and when he started to talk about ground fault interrupters and other wiring, Bella interjected "Jake, I don't want to get electrocuted. I trust that you can do about anything, but maybe we should let the professionals do this. After all, it's their job, they do it all the time". What the hell was he supposed to say to that? No, I don't want it professionally installed? Let's cross our fingers we don't get zapped when we get in the water?

That's how Jacob Black ended up standing on his patio, downing a six pack of beer, watching two pimply faced punks pulling wires and installing his new hot tub. He sat there stewing, and could hear his sister's voice in his mind telling him to quit acting like a douche, to be a man and deal with it. Bella was as excited as kid on Christmas, jabbering on the phone with Maddie, telling her what was going on and making all sorts of plans to sit in the damn thing, get drunk and watch the snow fall. Whatever. Jacob just wanted these two assholes out of here before it was too late and his plans ruined.

Finally they finished the electrical part, and started filling the sucker with water. Punk Number 1 poured in a bunch of chemicals that made Jacob's nose burn, while Punk Number 2 explained the maintenance, showed him the settings and told him how long it would take for the water to heat up. Jacob listened to him, committing it to memory, but rushing him through it so he could get them the hell out of there. Punk number 2 was looking at him doubtfully while Jacob cussed him out in his head, and Punk number 1 had gotten engrossed in looking at a couple of squirrels fighting in the tree overhead. Dumb fucker, he thought. Probably hasn't really got a clue and I will end up getting electrocuted.

After shuttling the two of them out the door he collapsed into a patio chair, and stuck his hand in his pocket again. Looking around to make sure Bella couldn't see him, he pulled the ring out. It really was beautiful. The outside wood of the ring was stained a cherry color, pairs of swans carved all around it, their beaks touching, forming hearts with the curve of their necks. Originally he had wanted wolves too, but after hearing his father make a joke about Bella the paleface getting herself native name, Black-Swan, the idea had formed in his head. So, for weeks, he and Paul patiently worked on the ring, carving the birds, and inlaying them with onyx. The effect was beautiful. The ring was small, delicate. The underside he left the bleached color of the driftwood it was carved from. Tiny script was etched inside of the band. The words they spoke the first time they made love. The words of the claiming ritual. 'I will love only you for the rest of my life'.

Slipping the ring back in his pocket, he walked inside of the house to get Bella. The sun would be setting soon, and it was time to do this. Grabbing a small cooler, he put in some water bottles and strawberries. He had something else too. Something else that would make this perfect. Just a small thing really, but it was the idea, the inspiration of it all. He tucked the carefully wrapped object into the side of the cooler. The he grabbed Bella, and asked her to go to the beach with him to watch the sun set.

It was cold. Too cold for tourists to watch the waves. The beach was all but deserted this time of year. Bella was dressed warmly, and Jacob kept an arm around her shoulders, lending her his heat. After getting her settled at their tree, he quickly built a fire. The sun was just beginning to sink down over the ocean setting it on fire in a blaze of orange and reds. It was time. Jacob felt a wave of calm wash over him. A sense of peace that it was finally going to happen filled his heart. He was sure of himself, sure of her, and he was ready to make her his.

Opening the cooler he retrieved the strawberries and the water bottles, and they both began snacking and drinking. "I have something for you, Bells". He pulled out the small wrapped package and smiling hugely, handed it to Bella. "Open it".

Bella carefully opened the gift, and found an old framed photo of her and Jacob as children. "Jacob. Where did you get this?"

"From you. It was in the box you brought over. Rachel was sorting the pictures into albums and found it. The back said that you were four and I was two".

Bella took in the picture of the two of them. They were at the beach, sitting against a tree, the remains of strawberries littered all around them. Their little faces were sticky, stained red from the juice. Bella had her pale arms around a small Jacob Black, hugging him fiercely, while he snuggled next to her, a big toothy grin on his little face. Recognition swept over her features. "Jake, is this-"

"Yes. It's our tree". Putting an arm over her shoulder, he spoke softly. "So many memories, moments in time have happened here for us. Look at that picture, Bells. We were always meant to be together, even as children".

Jacob reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. Taking her hand, and turning it over, he dropped the delicate little ring into her palm. His voice was soft, his eyes shining with love as the words that were in his heart fell from his lips.

"Bella, I love you. I loved you as my best friend, my childhood playmate. I loved you as a geeky teenage boy, awkward and shy. I loved you as a boy on the cusp of adulthood, so much so that I defied the world so I could see you. I love you now, as a man, with everything that I have. My heart will always be yours. My soul will always be intertwined with yours. I want to wake up with you every day, go to sleep with you every night. Life won't always be easy or perfect. I expect us to have hard times, but I know that the hard times will make the good ones so much sweeter. Marry me, Bells. Let's live our lives together. Make lots of little babies with your eyes and my smile. Marry me, Bells. Let me love you for the rest of my life. Marry me, let me show the world how much I love you".

Tears dropped from her eyes. The tiny ring in her hand was lovely, a thing of beauty.

"Yes".

"Yes"?

"Yes" she nodded.

Jacob traced the tiny ring laying in her palm with his fingertips.

"Jake, what does it say"?

" I will love only you for the rest of my life".

Closing her eyes, Bella remembered those words. The way they sounded as he made love to her, the tears falling softly down his face.

"It's beautiful".

Jacob took it from her open palm and turning her hand over, he placed it on her finger. Kissing her hand reverently, kissing the ring he had just placed there, his ring, Jacob was overwhelmed. Pulling her tightly to his chest, resting his warm cheek on hers, wet tears slipping from her eyes, mingling with his own.

"Thank you" he whispered. Jacob kissed her, long and slow. They each poured a lifetime of love and memories into that kiss, and added the hope, the promise of future together to it. Their life was before them, spread out like the rays of sun carpeting the ocean waves.

When the kiss ended, Bella couldn't help but admire the ring. It was so beautiful. Jacob held her small hand in larger one.

"Paul helped me carve it. It's made of driftwood, from this tree, the swans inlaid with onyx". Bella looked up at him amazement. This man was so thoughtful. So many moments of their lives happened here, in this place. "This tree is a part of us, who we are together", he told her.

"It's exquisite, Jacob. Thank you. Thank you for making this for me, for loving me".

"I thought the black swans were fitting. There has always been a bit of mystery surrounding them, even an old saying that 'a good woman is as rare on earth as a black swan'. They're a symbol of love and fidelity. But what I like best about them is that black swans mate for life. That's what we're going to be, Bells. Black Swans. The best of you and me, together for the rest of our lives, a love that is rare, precious and to be appreciated for its beauty, its gracefulness".

Later that night, as they made love under the stars, in the heat of the water, the words again passed from their lips. The urge to claim each other greater, the phrase taking on new meaning. " I will love only you for the rest of my life". A life that they were each determined to live.


	29. Chapter 30: A New Chapter Begins

Sunday morning dawned, and when Bella woke her eyes automatically drifted to the ring resting on her finger, admiring it in the early morning light. The warmth of the wood on her hand, soft and smooth against her finger. It reminded her of Jacob. The color, the silken feel of it, so much like his skin.

Bella was so caught up in the beauty of the precious object, that she didn't notice Jacob open his eyes. He watched brush her lightly brush her fingers over the band, joy filling his heart. Putting his arms around her, he intertwined his fingers with hers, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you".

"Mmm... I love you too, Jake" she whispered. "It's so beautiful".

"I'm glad you like it. I wish I could take all of the credit, but Paul really put in the work on the swans".

"I'll have to thank him", she said. "Do something nice for him. Bake him some cookies or something".

"Well, then you'd better get up and get moving. We have alot to do today", Jacob told her matter of factly.

"What? We do"? Bella had been counting on a lazy day, just the two of them.

"Yup. We have to go see Billy this afternoon. As Chief of the tribe we need to go to him, and formally ask him for his blessing. Then we have to go to Charlie's".

"Charlie's? Why"?

"Come on, Bells. Do you really think I'm going to let you sleep anywhere but here from now on? I want you here with me. Let's start our life together", he begged.

"Jake, I can't do that to Charlie. Spring our engagement on him and move out the same day", she protested.

"Bells, Charlie knows. I told him what I was planning".

Bella blinked. "You did".

"Yes, and he made me promise that I would take good care of his little girl or he would and I quote 'take out his gun and shoot me, and make sure nobody finds the body'.  
>Bella was horrified at her father. She should have known he would resort to his old threats.<p>

"Honey, don't look so surprised. I know I've always told you Charlie loves me, but he loves you more. He's happy for us".

"Ok".

"Ok, he's happy for us, or ok, let's go pack your stuff"? he questioned.

"Both", she smiled.

Jacob kissed her. "Then let's get going. We have lots to do today.

* * *

><p>Bella was busy baking the last of the cookies for Paul, deflecting Jacob's attempts to 'sample one or two for 'quality's sake' as he put it.<p>

"Bells, there's something I want to talk to you about".

Bella was a bit apprehensive. Whenever he said that to her, it was always something serious, something telling her trouble was brewing.

"Ok. Is it bad"?

"No- not exactly".

Turning around, oven mit in one hand, spatula in the other, playfully brandishing like a weapon, "Ok. Lay it on me. What is it"?

"Right. Ok. Well, you how we've always believed that once a wolf imprints that he is bound for life"? Then tentatively he added "Yeah, there's more".

Bella was pretty used to dealing with all the supernatural bullshit in her life. Jacob was right when he once told her that she was good with weird. "So, what? Do you have to pee on me, mark your territory"? she teased.

Jacob snorted. "No peeing. I promise". Then he got serious. "There's this thing. Sam usually told the wolves right away after they imprinted. Since he never thought our imprint was real, he never told me".

Bella was a little exasperated. She was sick and tired of this shit with Sam. Most days they didn't have to give him a second thought, but then something always crept back in wreaking havoc in their lives. "What Jake. Just spit it out".

Jacob fidgeted. "Yeah, so the day after we made love for the first time, I was out running after the meeting, I was by myself, at least I thought I was. Um, Paul saw a few things".

Bella's eyes got wide. She knew this was a part of pack life. She'd accepted it long ago. Jacob didn't try to think about their sex life when he was phased, but it happened. As long as she didn't have to know about it, talk about it, she was ok with it. Bella took Charlie's approach of 'see no evil, hear no evil'. But now, knowing Paul knew. Crap!

Jacob was blushing for once in his life. Clearly embarrassed, he sputtered and stammered. "Um, it's ah, I - I. Bells, I'm sorry. I swear he won't say anything. He promised he wouldn't and and if it makes you feel any better, I- um I've had to see things, that uh, well...", then he looked down at the the table, and muttered "my sister".

Bella dropped the spatula. Good heavens! He's had to see Rachel? Quickly picking up her spatula and tossing in the sink, she headed towards the oven to pull out the last pan of cookies and kill the timer before it started beeping. Not looking at him, she responded. "Yeah, that sucks. So what does this have to do with us"?

Jacob released the breath he had been holding since she dropped the spatula. He could do this. She knew Paul had seen things, and that was the worst part, right? Yeah, except that he had to bite her. Wanted to bite her. Just like all the fucking bloodsuckers she'd met.

"Bella, Paul saw us speaking to each other. The words inside your ring? They're part of something called the claiming ritual. It's when we cement our bond. There's no turning back from it when it happens".

"So, we've done the claiming ritual and didn't know it. That's not so bad, Jake".

"Bells, there's more. Paul told me it's really emotional. You remember how I cried that night as I said those words to you? You had tears in your eyes too. Paul showed me what went on between him and Rachel when it happened to them. It happens during sex. It begins with those words. It's like the whole world falls away and there is only the two of you. The words are spoken, the bonds begin to strengthen, and then, I mark you".

"What do you mean, you mark me? Bella was worried now. What the hell did he mean he had to mark her? Then it clicked. Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner, folks! Wolves. It all made sense. "You- you have to bite me, don't you".

"Bells, I'm so sorry. It's a wolf thing". The words rushed out of him. Was she mad? God, all he wanted to do was marry her. Sometimes he just wanted a normal life. He ran his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "Honey, I know this is hard. I don't like that this has to happen. I feel bad about it. It's just, from what I saw, you'll want it too. It looked like Rachel wanted it as much as he did, and after it happened they were both happy".

Bella was silent. She was trying to wrap her brain around this. Why the hell did everyone want to bite her? What was next? Was some zombie going to pop out and think she was going to make an extra tasty lunch?

Looking over at Jacob, she saw that he was clearly ashamed, and he looked guilty. Then it occurred to her. "Jake, that's not all is it? You already want to bite, me. Is that it"?

"Bella, honey, I'm so sorry", he aplogized. "I can't help it. Sometimes the urge is so strong, and I push it back".

She was thoughtful for a minute. "Jake, maybe you shouldn't. Push it back, I mean".

His head jerked up, shocked at her reaction. "Bella, no. I don't want it to happen like that. I've never, it's- argh! Why is this so difficult"! Jacob jumped up and paced the length of the kitchen a couple of times before stopping and facing her. "Bella, I want this to happen the right way. Yes, I want to do this. Maybe that makes me a freak, but hell, face it. I am a freak. I turn into a wolf and I hunt vampires. Nothing about my life if normal. I have wanted to mark you before. We started the claiming ritual that night, and we started it again last night. It just seems to happen. It's not something I can think about or control. I haven't wanted to mark you after we've started the ritual. I did want to mark you the day we had sex in the kitchen, I wanted to mark you when I got territorial over you at the beach and countless other times when I knew you were uh, wanting what I had to offer. I held back. I think this has to happen the right way". Jacob blew out a breath and waited. Waited for her to just walk out of the room declaring that it was all finally too much. But she didn't.

Instead she just shrugged her shoulders and took her cookies off the pan. "Ok".

"Ok"?

"Well, yes. What do you expect me to say, Jake? Look, it's not like we're the only people this has happened to. Rachel and Paul, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim. They're all happy. Well, maybe not Sam and Emily, but that's different. It's not like the girls have freaky bite mark scars on them, and it's not like you're thirsting for my blood. You love me, and the only thing you want from me is my love. It sounds to me like this will just strengthen our relationship. So, do I think it's weird? Well, define weird. I have a scar from a vampire that is always cold and you insist smells funny. That's weird. You being a wolf? Yeah, it's a little bizarre, but by the way, you are about as normal as you can be, considering. Don't think you're not. So, am I ok with it? I don't have much of a choice, but even if I did, I'd be fine with it. I trust you. I love you and you love me, and I know you'd never hurt me".

Jacob was floored. This wasn't what he expected. There was only one thing he could do. Jacob strode over to his girl and laid one hell of a kiss on her.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Jacob and Bella drove over to Billy's house to ask for his blessing. Turning to her, he asked. "You ready for this? You can still change your mind you know".<p>

Bella stuck her tongue out at him. "As if I'd want to".

When they walked in the door, Billy's sharp eyes immediately went to the ring on her finger. His face broke into a smile.

"Something I can do for you kids"? Bella followed Jacob's lead, just as he had told her to. The both got down on their knee's before Billy, and spoke to him not as father or friend, but as chief of the Quileute people.

Jacob spoke first. "I come to you as Chief of the Quielute people to ask your permission to take this woman for my wife, and to ask for your blessing".

Then it was Bella's turn. "I come to you as Chief of the Quielute people to ask your permission to take this man for my husband, and to ask for your blessing".

Billy placed his hands on each of their heads. "I grant you my permission. I give you my blessings for a happy marriage". Then closing his eyes he offered a prayer to the spirits asking them to guide the young couple.

When it was over, Billy nodded to Jacob, indicating that he was done. Grabbing her hand, Jacob pulled Bella with him as he stood. Billy's eyes were bright with tears as Bella hugged him, and kissed his cheeks. "I love you sweetheart. I've been waiting for this a very long time".

"I love you too, Billy". Her tears fell freely. Bella loved Billy as her own father. She respected him, and wanted more than anything to be his daughter, if not by blood than by marriage.

Jacob too, bent over and hugged his father. Billy whispered in his ear. "Your mother would be proud".

Rachel and Paul, who had stood in the doorway of the kitchen witnessing the event came over and offered their congratulations, Rachel welcoming Bella to their family. Bella picked up the box that she had set down near the door and gave it to Paul.

"What's this"?

"It's a thank you. I love my ring. It's beautiful. Jacob told me how much time you spent on it. I'm grateful, Paul. I'm glad you and I are going to be family".

Rachel's heart melted at Bella's admission. Paul who had never had anyone in life before the wolves, who was never openly loved, was looking down at the small girl in front of him like she had just given him a million dollars. He did the only thing he could in that moment. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. Paul had never been good at expressing his emotions, but this woman, she accepted him as family, forsaking his past, just as the Blacks had. Whispering softly in her ear, knowing that only Jacob and Bella would be able to hear him, he spoke. "Thank you, Bella. I love you. I'm proud to call you my sister, and even more proud to call you my friend". Bella smiled and hugged him even more tightly.

They sat all sat at the kitchen table, munching on the cookies that Paul had generously agreed to share. "So, when is the wedding"? asked Rachel.

Jacob and Paul rolled their eyes. "Rach, we just got engaged last night. We haven't even talked about it yet".

"I wasn't asking you, Jacob. I was asking Bella".

Bella blushed a bit. She had actually been thinking of when she wanted to get married, but she didn't want anyone to think she was over eager. "Well, um, I was hoping we could get married around Christmas time". She looked over at Jacob, who just held up his hands. "Whatever you want, Bells. As far as I'm concerned, the sooner you let me make you my wife, the better".

Billy laughed at that statement. "I agree. About time somebody around here makes me a grandfather. Charlie and I want to take our grandson fishing".

Jacob laughed along with his dad. "You two making plans already, huh".

"Son, we've been making plans ever since you pushed Bella into the mud when you were two".

Bella looked around the table. Yes, she was ready to be a part of this family. To share their laughter, to love openly and with such devotion.

"Speaking of Charlie, Jake we should really get going".

"You need to talk to your dad, Bella"? asked Billy.

"Um, yeah. I'm kind of moving out".

"Well, stick around. He'll be here soon. We're headed north for a few days to Harry's old fishing spot".

Just then Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear". said Billy.

Charlie walked in the door, greeted the Blacks and looked at the ring on his little girls hand. "So, he finally asked you".

"He did".

"As long as you're happy Bells, I'm happy". Charlie then fixed his eyes on Jacob. "Don't you forget what I told you, son. I can hide your body so deep in the woods that the bloodhounds won't find you".

Nobody laughed. They all knew Charlie loved his daughter, and would keep her safe and happy no matter what it cost.

"No, sir. I won't".

"Good".

"Um, Daddy, there's more". Bella looked down and played with the edges of her napkin. She felt like a five year old confessing something bad she had done. "I've decided to move in with Jacob".

"Bells, why do you look so nervous. It's not like I didn't expect it. It's about time too. Besides, you living under my roof is cramping my style with the ladies".

Billy snorted. "Who, that blue haired old lady that calls out Bingo on Saturday nights, or the one with with all the wrinkles and glasses that keeps taking in stray cats"?

"Very funny, Black. You ready to go"?

"Yup".

"Bells, do you mind if we borrow your truck? It's easier with all the fishing gear".

"No problem, Charlie. Bella can drive my car until you get back" supplied Jacob.

"Thanks kid. I appreciate it. I'll see you both when we get back. Oh, and Bells, I still expect to see you for dinner once a week, married woman or not".

Bella stood and hugged her father, her eyes of unshed tears. "I promise Daddy. Thank you".

"Just as long as your happy kiddo".

Billy and Charlie headed out the door, and Jacob and Bella stood to say their goodbyes to Paul and Rachel.

"You guys need any help moving everything"? asked Paul.

"No, I've got it covered. I called Quil and Embry this morning. They're coming with their trucks about three o'clock. You enjoy your day off. I know you've got the early patrol tomorrow".

"Jake, I want to talk to Rachel. I'll meet you outside". Bella turned to Rachel, who nodded her head and followed Bella out the door. Jacob knew that Bella just needed to talk to Rachel alone for a minute about the marking. He was glad that his sister had gone through it, and that Bella had her to talk to.

After the girls walked out Paul asked Jacob if he had told Sam.

"No, but he knows we were working on the ring. He's been quiet lately. I'm hoping things are just going to settle down. I think he may slowly be coming to terms with everything. At least that's what I hope".

"Me too". Paul was silent for a minute. "I think Quil is going to join us soon. I patrolled with him the other day, and he was trying to make a decision. It's inevitable really. He knows it. I think the only reason he's stayed with Sam this long is because you asked him to a few months ago. It's time, Jake".

Jacob agreed with him. "I know. I've come to terms with it, and to be honest, ever since you switched packs, the alpha in me has gotten stronger. Maybe that's why Sam has been so quiet. Maybe his wolf is starting to recognize it as well".

"I hope so, Jake, but something tells me it won't be so easy".

* * *

><p>Bella stood in her empty bedroom. She had so many memories here. Memories of coming to visit Charlie as a child, that first night back in Forks, worried about being the new girl at school, time spent with Edward. She hoped that wherever he was now, that he had moved on, that he was happy. Looking around the nearly empty room, her eyes landed on the picture of the lone wolf that had always hung on the wall, silently watching over her. She thought it ironic, wolves had been a part of her from the beginning, keeping her safe even in the cradle.<p>

Everything was packed and Quil and Embry had left already to take it all over to Jacob's house. The two of them had been like kids, excited for their best friend, Quil talking about taking Claire shopping for a pretty dress to wear at the wedding. They had been like family to Jacob for so many years. All of the pack was bonded to each other, but for the three of them, it was more than that. A lifetime of shared memories and secrets held them together.

Walking over to her window she opened it once more, thinking of her teenage years, of that pivotal moment in her life when Jacob climbed through it, so desperate to keep his promise to her.

Warm arms slipped around her waist. Bella melted into Jacob's touch. "I remember how badly I wanted to tell you everything" he whispered. "I wanted you so much in those days, but you were so broken. All I could think about was making you happy. I wanted more than anything to see you smile. I hated what had happened to me, but I was so determined to see you, for you to understand".

"You never gave up on me, did you Jake"?

"Not even when I really wanted to, Bells. You and I were always meant to be together".

Bella turned and hugged him closely. "Let's go home, Jacob".

He took her by the hand and led her out the door. Bella closed the chapter on her old life, and a new one with Jacob was just beginning.


	30. Chapter 32: The Heart of a Wolf

Arriving back at the house, Bella went straight upstairs to get her clothes unpacked, so she she wouldn't be on a search and destroy mission in the morning before work. Jacob and the guys unloaded the rest of the boxes, piling them all in one of the spare rooms until she could sort through them. An hour later, she had all of her clothes hanging in the closet, but had no idea what to do with the giant, colored pile of lacy lingerie and pajama's that littered the bed.

Jacob came in the room to let her know he ordered pizzas for them and the guys. "Sounds good to me, Jake". He looked at the big pile of lingerie scattered on the bed, and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a drawer of t-shirts and took it into the closet, putting them all on the shelf. Walking back in the room, he picked up all of her lingerie, dropped it into the drawer, and placed it back in the dresser.

"Jake, I think we need some bedroom furniture".

"Got it covered Bells. I made everything in the room. You just let me know how big you want your dresser, and I'll get it done. I'll start on a nightstand for you tomorrow after work. Shouldn't take long to get one finished".

Bella slinked over to him, putting her arms around his waist, and running them over that tight butt of his. She peered innocently up at him. "Have I ever told you how good you are with your hands, Mr. Black"?

Jacob smirked at her. "Mmmm... nope".

Her hands began to wander, but Jacob quickly cut her off. "Later honey, we have company"

* * *

><p>Embry Call was wide awake. Tossing and turning in bed for a few hours, he finally gave up and grabbed a stiff drink to try and induce sleepiness. It wasn't his body, it was his mind keeping him up.<p>

After they had unloaded Bella's things today, the four of them had spent the evening together, eating pizza, telling jokes and laughing. Embry watched the interaction between Jacob and Bella. Things were going well for them, Jacob was happy, and Embry was happy for him, he really was. Bella had been good to him and Quil since she got back. She seemed to understand that they came as a set. She was good at dealing with all of Quil's crazy antic's, gave him advice on how to handle Claire's boy's are icky stage, and even went shopping with him and bought her an army of new dresses and shoes.

Bella brought lunch to the garage often for Jacob, and she never failed to bring extra for Embry, even noting his love for pastrami on rye, and making his favorite double chocolate chip cookies. More than that, she talked to him, listened to him, took a genuine interest in his life. She hugged him and thanked him for being there for Jake when things had been falling apart. Bella had changed, and he saw in her now, what Jacob always had. A woman who put others first, loved her friends and family with unwavering devotion. The difference these days, though, was clear. Bella was strong. Well, she'd always been strong, but now she believed it. She knew what she wanted in life, and didn't let anyone make those decisions for her anymore.

Embry ran his hand over his face and poured another drink. "Ugh! I just want to sleep"! There was no one in his house, nobody to hear him yell, no one to talk to and sort out his thoughts with. His mother had moved back to the Makah reservation a year ago, and Embry bought the house from her. It wasn't ever much of a place, just a two bedroom cabin really, but he had plans for it. Plans to expand it in the back, clear some of the tree's, pushing back the line of the forest. He had been letting the overgrowth of trees to come up to the sides of the house as Jacob had, allowing him more privacy should anyone happen by.

In his mind Embry started thinking of the things he wanted to do, improvements he wanted to make inside and out. His Mom had never been much of a decorator, but he wanted a cozy, lived in feel. Maybe Bella could help him, he thought. Then there was the garden out back. It was overgrown with weeds and vines that had gone wild. He was pretty sure he could get Emily to help revive it. But, even if she did, he didn't know much about growing anything and between the garage and the pack, he never seemed to have enough time to make the place a home.

Throwing his head back on the sofa, he started thinking about the pack again, and the answer he needed to give Jake soon. After supper was over, Quil had conned Bella into climbing into the new hot tub, and Jacob took advantage of the situation. That conversation had been running through the back of his mind ever since he'd left for home tonight, and now he was again turning it over his mind on instant replay.

They had just popped open a few beers, and Embry wanted to head outside and enjoy the cool weather. The air was crisp, and it was making his wolfish senses tingle. He could really use a good run, and was going to suggest it when Jake put his hand on his shoulder asking him to sit down for minute.

Jacob turned up the radio, and whenever that happened, it was a sure sign that something big was going to be talked about that no other ears needed to overhear.

Embry cast a sideways glance out the window, and smiled at Quil, who was busy splashing Bella, his hands going faster than she could see. He sighed and turned to Jake. "So, what's the secrecy about? You're not going to drop some bomb on me are you? You're not going to quit phasing or something, right"?

Jacob looked out the window, his face soft, and Embry knew he was thinking of the inevitable, that one day they would all stop. "Not yet" he responded. Jacob turned and looked at him, and then he started in. "Em, you're my best friend, you know that right"?

"Yeah, I know. Look Jake, no offence, but you're making me a little nervous. I'm kind of twitchy tonight anyway. Can you just tell me what this is about"?

Jacob gave him a look. The look of an alpha worried about one of his pack. "Everything ok? You're not usually high strung".

"No, I'm fine. It's the change in the weather. The cool air. I haven't phased in a couple of days and I could use a run".

Jacob nodded his head in understanding, and then he threw it out there. Just laid his cards on the table. "I want you to be my beta".

Embry was in the middle of taking a swig out of his beer, and ended up spitting it out across the table at Jake. "Jesus, Embry"! What the hell, man!"

"Sorry, sorry. You just took me off guard, and I warned you, I'm twitchy tonight".

"Sure, sure". Jacob stripped off his shirt and wiped his face off before continuing on in a sarcastic voice. "Like I was saying, usually, you are the most even tempered person I know". Embry rolled his eyes. "It's not just me anymore Em. I have Bella to think about now. I want to be able to spend some more time with her, and I can't do that and hold all of the responsibility of the pack. I need someone who can make decisions when I'm not around. I need someone that I can count on to do the right thing for all of us".

Embry was surprised. Jacob never had hinted that the responsibility was weighing on him, but then again, things had never been so tense before. "Jake, why me? Why not Seth or Leah"?

"Embry, like I said, you are the most even tempered person I know. You think things through. Not only that, but you're perceptive. You see what other people don't. You've been through hell and back with me. You call me out on my bullshit. You're a good friend, and I trust you with my life. When I decided I needed a beta, do you know what I thought about right away"?  
>Jacob looked at him with respect. "I thought of who I would trust to protect Bella if I couldn't. Who would take care of her the way I would. You are the only person I can say that about. I have no doubt that Quil would try to, but he has Claire and he's still tied to Sam. Even if he wasn't, he doesn't have the same perception of people that you do. You recognize strengths and weaknesses without any preconceived notions or prejudices. You know how to put them to use. Hell, you display all the traits of an Alpha".<p>

Embry gave Jacob an even look, trying not to let the thought, the one thought that always haunted him show on his face. Jacob was smart though, and he had known Embry his whole life. "I don't know Embry, and I don't know if I want to". He took a long drink of his beer, his voice softer now. "If it were Billy, if he were your father, I'd lose an awful lot of respect for him. If you ever want to find out, I'll go with you. Hell, I'll ask him myself. Just know this. I don't need a piece of paper, or a shared name to tell me what I already know. You are my brother. Blood or not, it doesn't matter. You're my brother in a way that the rest of the pack isn't. If it makes a difference, I think you might be. All of the traits in your wolf point to it".

He closed his eyes, face pinched. He couldn't go there. Not yet, maybe not ever. Knowing who his father was couldn't be an issue right now. He had to give Jacob an answer about being his beta. "I need to think about it Jake. I can guard my thoughts, keep it from the others. I won't make you wait long. I just have to decide if I want the responsibility".

Jacob nodded his head in understanding. "I get that. It's the same way I felt. You lose some more of your choices when you do this. I'm alright with whatever you decide to do".

Embry roused himself from his thoughts again, and went back into his bedroom. The bourbon was taking effect, making him drowsy. He knew that he was just delaying the inevitable. He knew he would say yes to Jacob. It's just that the conversation about Billy being his father really threw him. He had no idea that in all these years Jake believed that Embry was his brother. What was the point in finding out though? What good would it really serve?, he wondered. Nothing. It would cause Embry to potentially lose respect for a man who had always treated him as a son, and it could cause a rift between a Jacob and Billy. Embry didn't want that. No, it was better to leave things as they were. Jacob considered him a brother, and that was enough. That admission tonight had changed things between them, and Embry knew that from now on he would be included in everything as Jacob and Bella built their family, the way that a real brother would be. He'd tell Jake yes in the morning.

Sighing, he snuggled down further into his sheets, making a mental note to ask Bella what he could do so they wouldn't be so scratchy. As he finally drifted off to sleep, his last thoughts were that he wanted someone, a woman to share his life, his secret with. He wanted someone to look at him the way Bella looked at Jacob, someone to make his house a real home. Embry dreamed of her that night, a nameless stranger with long dark hair, and hazel green eyes. She was out there, waiting for him. She would continue to haunt his dreams until he found her.


	31. Chapter 31: Dreams and Reality

The weeks leading up to Thanksgiving and Maddie's impending visit went swiftly by. Bella was busy getting the guest room ready, working out details for the wedding, and planning Thanksgiving dinner for the Black-Swans as she so affectionately had begun referring to her combined family.

Bella had long since unpacked and stored all of her belongings. True to his word, Jacob had created beautiful dresser for her, and also an additional nightstand as well as a long oval mounted mirror framed with wood, which Paul had carved in leaves, vines and flowers. A headboard for the bed was in Paul's workshop, Bella not being allowed to see it. Jake wanted it to be a wedding gift for her. Maddie's room was also complete, and Bella couldn't wait to show her friend the room she had designed with her in mind.

Sipping her morning coffee and preparing to pick Maddie up from the airport, her thoughts wandered to her lunch with Emily the week before. Bella had done something big, and she hoped that it was the right thing. Jacob backed her, and his support had given her courage. Bella had sent Emily to Seattle. There was a doctor there, a good plastic surgeon that could help Emily with her facial scars. At first, Emily had objected. She didn't have the money, and was afraid that she would be disappointed. In the end it was Leah that convinced her, even offering to go with.

After so many years of anger and pain, Leah, had finally forgiven Emily. She convinced her that carrying those scars was equal to carrying the guilt of the past. They had both healed mentally, and now it was time for Emily to heal physically. Bella had been slightly uncomfortable telling the two women how she had the funds to cover such a procedure, but she wanted this for her friends. She felt as though she owed it to them for their acceptance and kindness. Bella was grateful to Emily for standing up to Sam, for defending her and Jacob. If the procedure worked, perhaps Sam would soften his heart and realize that Bella was not the demon he thought her to be. In the end, Emily agreed, Leah with for a few days to be with her for the consultation. If things went well, Emily's mother would join her in Seattle and Leah would return to La Push.

Leah Clearwater had been a changed person ever since that first encounter with Bella. The other wolves thought that Bella standing up to her and giving her a taste of her own medicine had instigated the change. Jacob knew better. Being a wolf was hard. It isolated them in many ways, unable to make new, lasting friendships because of the secrets they kept. Leah had always felt abandoned by Sam. More than that, she lost her best friend in Emily. It was a huge blow, and then to be thrust into the life of a wolf, to have to see Sam everyday. It was a wonder her mind didn't break.

Leah didn't have another woman who could understand her pain, her grief over a dream lost. Bella had experienced that when Edward left her in the woods all those years ago. They understood each other, respected each other and because of that, Leah slowly crept back into her old way of life, becoming again the girl they all once knew.

At first, Leah didn't know what to do with the motorcycle, when Bella presented it to her. As time wore on, and she sat in the garage with Jacob more and more, learning how to maintain it, and make it speak to her, the relationship with her alpha strengthened. Yet another gift that Bella had given her. Leah learned about forgiveness from hearing Jacob talk about his relationship Bella while he taught her to change the oil. She discovered freedom, time alone with her thoughts as she rode. Her prickly nature softened, and she found herself talking more to Emily at the end of the day. Leah also found herself opening up to Alex, finding that it wasn't bad to let other people into your heart. She was still cautious, but had learned that life goes on, despite sorrow and anger. She learned that you have to begin your own healing.

Bella finished her coffee and pulled on her boots. It was almost time to leave for the airport. She could hear the deep, rumbling voices of Jacob and Embry downstairs, running over patrol schedules. They were both slightly on edge, new scents having been found around Forks and La Push. The wolves were running extra patrols until the unknown vampires were either destroyed or left the area. On top of that, there were two more tribe members showing signs of the phasing. Despite everything that was going on, Jacob insisted that Maddie's visit go on as planned, and he would be going with Bella to pick her up from the airport in Port Angeles.

Bella walked into the living room just as Jacob and Embry had finished going over the details for the week. Embry greeted her with a warm hug, and Jacob asked if she was ready to leave. Bella was tossing her phone into her purse when Jacob cautiously said her name. "Uh, Bells"? She nodded her head, not responding, instead searching her bag making sure she had everything. "I know it's a busy week, and you have a bunch of cooking what with Thanksgiving, and all, but-"

Bella turned around at this point. What was he getting at? Giving him a no nonsense look, she firmly stated "Jake, no special requests this week. It's too much with Thanksgiving and keeping Maddie entertained".

"No, honey, no food requests, I promise. But, here's the thing, with the pack running all the extra patrols, Embry and I want to give them a break for a few hours. I promise you won't have lift a finger. We'll take care of everything. We just want to have everyone here for a bonfire. A short one. Em and I can handle hot dogs, chips and beer for everyone. I'll even get cookies from the store. Would you mind"? he pleaded.

Bella's response was automatic. It wasn't like they were asking for much. The whole pack was stressed. "No, that's fine. As long as you keep it outside. I can't handle the extra cleaning this week. Besides it's a good chance for Maddie to meet all of our friends too".

Embry patted her on shoulder. "You're the best, Bella. It'll do everyone a world of good to enjoy themselves for a few hours. I'll even make sure the pups are on their best behavior".

"Just keep them from hitting on Maddie and I'll be happy".

Jacob and Bella told Embry goodbye and they were on their way to the airport. Bella was nervous. Jacob had assured her that everything was fine, but there was a new threat out there, and she was afraid to get Maddie involved in their world. What if something happened? What if the secret got out? What if Maddie ended up hating her? What if...

Sensing her fears, Jacob put a hand on her knee. "It'll be fine Bells, you'll see".

Forty-five minutes later, Jacob and Bella found themselves standing in baggage claim, Bella searching for her friend through the throngs of people flooding the airport for the holiday. "Bells, what does she look like again? I'm taller, I can try to spot her over the crowd".

Bella craned her neck, continuing her search. "About 5'6, long, dark hair, almost black, lightly tanned, green eyes... There she is"! Bella screeched, and took off like a shot. The two women nearly tackled each other to the ground rushing for each other. Laughing and crying all the same time, they hugged each other, around words of joy and gladness at seeing each other again.

As Jacob watched them, he realized that this visit meant much more to Bella than she had let on. Maddie was clearly more than just any old friend. The two girls strolled arm in arm back to him, and Maddie's eyes widened as he came into her view. "Bella", she whispered, "you said he was beautiful, but you never said he was drool worthy! My God! Please tell me has a brother" she giggled. Bella blushed and rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Jake could hear everything.

Jacob suppressed his laughter and smiled instead as he made his way over to introduce himself. "You must be Maddie. It's good to finally meet you". He pulled the small girl into a quick hug. Maddie's mouth twisted into a wicked sort of grin, Casting a sideways look at Bella, then turning back to him, she said "So, you're the Jacob Black that Bella pined over all that time at Dartmouth. Hope you know how many hearts she broke because she couldn't get you out of her head".

Bella gave her an astonished look and bumped her shoulder. "Stop it Maddie. Jacob, she's just teasing you. She majored in wise-ass at Dartmouth. Ignore her".

"Nope, I think Maddie will fit right in with us and our friends. We may have to keep her here".

Bella rolled her eyes. "Come on Maddie. Let's get your bags. Jake can go get the car. Oh, and Jake, I'm driving home. You get the backseat". Jacob shook his head, amused at the big bad wolf being bossed and ordered around by a slip of a woman. Bella was looked happy, and nothing pleased him more.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Jacob was sitting at the kitchen table devouring a plate full of double chocolate chip cookies and a tall glass of milk. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he looked over at his pretty fiance. "Bells, I think you might have been replaced. Wait until Embry tries these! Sorry to say it, honey, but they're even better than yours".<p>

"Well, where did I you think I got the recipe, Jake. I told you Maddie makes better cookies than I do", she laughed.

"Oh, please, Bella. Your cookies are fantastic". Then giving her a sly smile she said "but, hey, if Jake is going to leave you for me over the cookies, I won't stop him".

"Oh, no you don't, Maddie"! threatened Bella. "That's my future husband you're scheming over".

Maddie's eyes were wide with surprise. "WHAT"?

Bella clapped a hand over her mouth as Maddie looked back and forth between her and Jacob.

Jake went over to Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, so much for surprising her". Looking at Maddie he added, "I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes". He held out Bella's hand to show off the ring.

Maddie's expression was wistful as she grasped Bella's hand and examined the ring. "Bella" she whispered. "It's beautiful". Tears filled her pretty green eyes as she gave Bella a huge hug. "I'm so glad for you". Maddie pulled back from her and gave her a knowing look. "See, I told you he still loved you. You need to listen to me more often". Then turning to Jacob, she said "I all but packed her bags for her in an effort to get her to go home".

Jacob's heart filled with gratitude for the small woman before him. "Thanks, Maddie. I'm glad you did".

Bella wiped her eyes with a dishtowel. "You make it sound like I can't make up my own mind".

Jacob and Maddie glanced at each other, both of them with sarcastic looks on their faces. "Well, my darling friend, you have been known to, oh, let's see, what's a good way to put it... second guess yourself from time to time".

The three of them started laughing. "You guys suck. Maybe I should just go stay with Charlie so you two can have a good time making fun of me in private".

"Oh, honey, we're just having a little fun with you. I'm sure once I get to know Maddie better the boys and I will have a blast teasing her unmercifully".

"He's right. Don't give those boys an inch, and don't look at me for protection either"!

"Some friend, you are, Swan"!

"You love me".

Throwing an arm around her shoulder, Maddie agreed. "Yup, I surely do". Now let's get the rest of these cookies done. If Jacob's friends eat like he does, then I have a feeling we're going to need to make lots more".

"You have no idea..."

* * *

><p>Embry could smell his favorite cookies as he walked up to Jacob's house. Grinning he picked up his pace. He hoped that Bella had put aside an extra stash just for him. Letting himself in through the front door, he yelled "Hey, Bells! Is that your double chocolate chip cookies I smell"?<p>

"In the kitchen, Embry. Come on in and meet my friend Maddie", she called.

Jacob was just coming down the stairs, "Hey, Em. Anything new I need to know about"?

"Nope, all quiet today. Boys didn't pick up anything. Maybe the threat has passed".

"I hope so. Ready to meet the famous Maddie"?

"Yup, and I'm ready for some cookies. I could smell them as soon as I walked out my door". Then quietly, he asked "those two going to drive you nuts? You know you can crash at my place".

"Not a chance", he stated firmly. "There are two beautiful women in my kitchen, both of whom can bake. I'm not leaving here".

"Beautiful, huh"? Embry gave his friend a sly look. "How beautiful"?

Jacob just shook his head. "Come on. Let's introduce you two".

Embry walked into the kitchen just as Bella was putting a plate of cookies and milk on the table for him. Over by the sink a slender woman with long dark hair was washing some dishes. "Hey Em, meet my best friend Maddie". The woman dried her hands and was turning around as Bella said "Maddie, this is Embry Call".

Embry felt as though all the air had been let out of his lungs. In front of him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her hazel green eyes, framed with long dark lashes peered into his. "It's nice to meet you, Embry". The words barely registered. He somehow managed to respond. Everything else in the world fell away. He was consumed by her beauty, his senses overwhelmed by her scent. The wolf in him wanted to grab her and run to his house, but he held the desire at bay. All of his ties to the pack and tribe didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the woman in front of him. It was her, the woman who had been haunting his dreams, beckoning his heart to search for her. Maddie stood before him, smiling, and holding out her hand. Taking it into his own, he felt a current pass between them. He had found her, at last, in this sleepy corner of the world, baking cookies and laughing with his friends. His soul was complete. Embry Call had imprinted.

Jacob startled him from his dreamlike state by clapping him on the back. "So, Em, you wanna sit down and try some of these cookies? Maddie made them, and they're even better than Bella's" he urged.

"Yeah, sure". Embry allowed himself to be pushed toward the table and sat down, stealing glances at Maddie who had turned back to the dishes. He observed her, took her in. She matched the woman in his dreams so exactly. Maddie was small framed, but curvaceous. Her raven hair fell long down her back. But her face, the one he dreamt of, it was incredible. Cherry stained lips that he longed to kiss. Her eyes, those hazel green eyes, filled with golden flecks that a casual observer wouldn't notice, but he noticed everything about her. Jacob watched him, knowing full well what had occurred. When Embry finally turned his attention to him, Jacob raised his eyebrows and said "later".

The girls joined them, and Embry trembled when Maddie seated herself next to him. Everything in him was screaming to grab her hand again. His wolf, his soul, begging for some small gesture, some tiny bit of contact between the two of them. He found himself reaching for her, as if in a dreamlike state, and when he finally snapped out of it, he knocked over the glass of milk to cover his mistake.

"Shit, I'm so sorry", he said as the milk poured all over the table. Bella started to get up, but Maddie stopped her. "Stay where you are Bella, I'll get it". Grabbing some paper towels she began mopping up the milk on the table, and when she handed a towel to Embry, her skin brushed against him, and he jumped again in shock, nearly toppling the plate of cookies.

"Jeez, Embry"! exclaimed Bella. "What's up with you today"? Something was going on, she thought. Werewolves were many things, but clumsy isn't one of them.

"Yeah, sorry Bella. Just have a few things on my mind. Lots of things I need to do this week, and I need to get it all written down", he apologized, hoping she'd buy it. It wasn't exactly a lie, anyway.

"Oh, Embry. So you're a list person too? I have to write everything down. I even have lists for my lists", said Maddie, poking fun at herself.

Jacob piped up. "You should see him at work. Embry's the one with the organization skills. He's constantly on my ass to get the invoices in order, and actually enter the appointments in the computer instead of on a post-it note".

Maddie turned her eyes to the handsome man next to her. "You two work together"?

"Actually, Jacob and I own an car repair shop", supplied Embry. He was nervous, so incredibly nervous. What if she didn't want to date a wrench jockey?

"Wow, that's pretty amazing. I'd be terrified to start my own business".

Seeing that Embry was having a hard time, Jake decided to step in. "Well, we've been lucky". Looking over at Embry, he figured he needed to get him out of here for a few minutes. "Hey, Em, I was just going to go run since I didn't get it in this morning. You wanna come with me"?

"Oh, you two jog? Good for you. I used to, but I've gotten out of the habit. Maybe I'll come with you sometime while I'm here".

Bella nearly spit out her drink.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Maddie". Jacob's voice was even as he spoke. "We'll be back in time for supper, Bells".

"Oh, good. Embry, you're going to join us"? asked Maddie.

"Yeah, I'd love to", he responded, barely able to tear his eyes away from her. He had the urge to hug her goodbye, but Jake clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go work up an appetite".

Rising from his seat, he looked at Maddie once more and then silently walked out, leaving her, the love of his life, chatting with Bella.

* * *

><p>Shedding his clothes deep under the cover of the trees, Jacob looked at his friend. "You ready to show me"?<p>

"Yeah".

Phasing into their wolves, Jacob was immediately assaulted with the feelings of Embry's imprint on Maddie. The power of it causing him to stumble, and forcing him to his knees. None of the wolves had ever had had an imprint happen so strongly. He felt Embry's devotion, the love, and desire to protect Maddie pour through him. He watched as Embry showed him his dreams for the last several weeks. Dreams of Maddie in his house, in his garden. Maddie holding her arms open to him, Embry running to her, catching her in a hug, kissing her, the two of them watching their children play in the yard.

Jacob was reeling. The only other imprint that involved such dreams, was his and Bella's. She told him that she dreamed about him constantly while she was Dartmouth, and then there was the vision she had as he kissed her on the mountain, but he figured it was all just a coincidence. The dreams the two of them had, his of her as a vampire, hers varying from rejection to the two of them building a life together. It just never occurred to him that imprinting might factor into it. As all this ran through his mind, the other thing he just knew, popped into his mind. Embry was the only other wolf to have this kind of reaction. Maybe that was something that only happened to wolves descended from Ephraim Black. It was just one more arrow pointing in the direction that Embry was his brother.

Embry, however, didn't notice Jacob's observation. He was too wrapped up in Maddie. The softness of her skin, the flecks of gold in her green eyes, the smell of her, lavender, jasmine and clean cotton. He was already busy building a life for them. He needed her desperately, and the idea of being apart from her was torture. He couldn't let her leave La Push. Embry wouldn't let it happen. He'd beg. Even it made him look like a lunatic, he'd beg her on bended knee to stay.

"Embry, calm down. She's here for two weeks at least. You'll have plenty of time with her. You can sleep in the woods at night to be near her if you have to. I promise, I'll make sure you get to spend as much time as possible getting to know her. Right now, you need to run. Get some of this out of your system. You have to try and relax. Maddie doesn't know about us yet, and you have to get through dinner tonight".

Embry didn't say a word. He took off running through the forest, Jake following closely behind.

* * *

><p>"Bella, what's Embry like"?, asked Maddie companionably. "He seems shy".<p>

Bella laughed at the statement. "Shy? More like sly. I don't know what got into him today. Must be your good looks making him nervous", she teased.

Maddie turned away.

"Wait a second! You have a crush on Embry, don't you"?

Maddie was silent. How on earth could she explain this to Bella? She was going to sound certifiable. "I- can you keep an open mind? This is going to sound weird".

Oh, holy hell, Bella thought. Here we go with weird again. "Maddie, it's ok. You know you can tell me anything. Besides, I've been told I'm good with weird".

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "Bella, I've been having these dreams. Dreams of a life with a man I've never met before. Until today".

Bella was startled. "Embry".

"Embry".

"It's ok, Maddie. I don't think you're crazy". Taking her friends hands in her own, Bella led her to the couch. "Maddie, I promise, I believe everything, every word of it. I believe that fate, destiny has a plan for us all. Embry is a good man. He's Jacob's best friend and I've known him for years. Relax, spend some time with him. You're more alike than you know". Bella wasn't sure, but now she had a suspicion about Embry's behavior that afternoon. She'd have to talk to Jake about it later.

"Bella, I'm just so- I don't know. What if..."

"No 'what if''s', Mad. You were the one who told me not to live life with 'what if's' hanging over you. The boys will be back soon, and you're going to get to know Embry, and if you have time" she teased, "Jacob. You know, that guy I'm planning to marry"?

"Yeah, yeah".

"Ok, then. I'm going to make supper, and you are going upstairs to take a shower, relax, and make yourself even more beautiful than you already are", encouraged Bella.

Maddie hugged her friend, feeling grateful to have her in her life. "Thank you, Bella".


	32. Chapter 32: Pizza and Imprints

Jacob arrived back home just as Bella was putting the finishing touches on the pizza's she was planning to grill for supper. The emotion of seeing Embry's imprint on Maddie had intensified the memory and feelings of his own. Gathering Bella in his arms, he held her tightly, caressing her back, dropping feather light kisses over her face, whispering words of love and devotion to her.

"Jake, not that I'm complaining, but what's this about"?

He sighed, hoping she'd be alright with the news. "Bella, Embry and Maddie-"

"He imprinted on her, didn't he"? she whispered.

"Yeah".

"Jake, we need to talk", she told him, her voice serious.

"Bella, you know he can't control it. Please don't be upset with him". Jacob stroked her hair, hoping to soothe her.

"No, Jake it's not that". Bella could hear Maddie coming down the stairs. "We'll talk about it later, ok? I'm happy for him, and I've got a few things I need to share with you. Later, though".

Jacob nodded, and Maddie walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Jake. Where's Embry? I thought he was staying for dinner". Maddie was a big ball of nerves, and she was afraid that he wasn't coming back. Somehow, she needed to be near him, but she didn't want Jacob to see it and think she was kind clingy, overly flirtatious woman. What she didn't realize is that Jacob understood all too well the way she was feeling right now. When the imprint is new, it's hard not to be in close proximity of each other. But, he couldn't tell her that. Instead, he winked at her and kept his tone light. "Oh, he just stopped at his place to grab a quick shower and change. He'll be here in a half hour." Relief flooded through her. "Speaking of which, I'm all sweaty. If you ladies will excuse me..." and with that he headed upstairs to clean up.

Maddie shuffled around in place. She needed to something to keep busy or she'd go insane waiting. Eyeing the food Bella was making, she was sure she could handle some light cooking. "Can I help you with anything Bella"?

"Sure. I'm going to get the grill going, and then while I've got the first pizza baking, can you put the other one together? Everything is laid out".

Maddie looked at the two gourmet pizza's Bella had already put together. There was more than enough for four people. Why on earth was she making so much? "Is there anyone else coming for dinner"?

Bella smiled at her friend. She had so much to learn. "Nope. Trust me, there won't be any left at the end of the night". She headed out the door to get started.

Maddie was putting together the last pizza when she felt him behind her. Funny, she thought. I know he's there, but I didn't hear him come in. It was like the feeling you get when you know you're being watched, without the creepy factor. In fact, it was like her body was relaxed and in overdrive at the same time around Embry.

"Can I help"? a deep voice quietly asked.

She closed her eyes, willing herself to focus before she turned around. "Of course. I just put the sauce on. Why don't you help me with the toppings? I'm not sure how much of everything you guys like on your pizza's". She was trying so hard to sound normal, not let him know how her body as reacting to having him so close.

Reaching for the roasted peppers, he cast a glance at her. "I'm sure anything you do would be fine".

They worked in silence, side by side, stealing glances at one another. "You have flour on your nose", he told her, reaching his hand, to brush it away.

Maddie found herself leaning into his touch, and after he wiped the flour from her face, his fingers caressed her cheek. Their eyes locked on each other, and she found herself being drawn into his gaze. Both of them unconsciously moving closer together, their lips centimeters apart.

Jacob walked into the kitchen, startling them both. Maddie jumped back, her cheeks hot. Had she really almost kissed him? Doing a mental face palm she grabbed the tray of pizza and rushed for the door. "I'm going to take this out to Bella. Supper will be ready in 15 minutes".

* * *

><p>Dinner went smoothly, for all of Embry and Maddie's apparent nervousness. Jacob and Bella kept the conversation flowing, drawing them both in.<p>

"So, Bella, have you thought about a date for the wedding yet"? asked Maddie.

"December 24th. We're getting married on Christmas Eve", she announced.

"So soon"! Maddie exclaimed. "Bella, are you sure? I mean, that's a short window of time to pull off a wedding".

"Well, it's not going to be a big wedding. Just family and our closest friends- who you'll meet later this week".

"Actually" interjected Jacob. "We wanted to talk to you both about the wedding". He reached for Bella's hand, and she spoke. "We'd like the two of you to stand up with us at the wedding. We aren't asking anyone else".

Jacob looked over at Embry. "You're my best friend, Embry. You may as well be my brother. More than that, you love Bella like a sister, and protect her like your own. I'd really like for you to be my best man. There's nobody else it should be".

"Brother, It'll be an honor".

Maddie had not said anything yet. There were happy tears in her eyes, and her heart was full. Having no family to speak of, this meant more to her than anyone could possibly know. Bella gave her a pleading look. "Please, Mad? I'd really like you to be there. I understand that it's short notice".

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world".

Embry was practically jumping out of his skin, dying to know more about her. He saw his chance and took it. "What about work? You won't have any problems taking some time off, right, because with Jacob being the future Chief of the tribe, there are bound to be some pretty cool celebrations around here". Could he get her to come for longer? He needed to figure out a way for her to be here as much as possible. The very idea of being separated from her was sheer agony

Maddie was surprised by Embry's question. Bella had talked about him almost daily over the last few years, but she failed to mention Jacob's standing within the tribe. "Bella never told me that. But, to answer your question, no I won't have a problem taking time off. You have to have a job for that to be an issue".

"Oh, you're not working"? was his easy reply.

"Nope. I just graduated with an accounting degree, and as a matter of fact" her gaze shifted to Bella, a sneaky look on her face. "I let go of my apartment in New Hampshire".

"What"? Bella was shocked. Maddie hadn't mentioned that she was moving.

"Well, since I don't have any ties, I thought I'd relocate. Maybe get to know the western half of this fine country and see if I couldn't live a bit closer to my best friend".

Embry's heart nearly beat out of his chest, Bella all but jumped out of her seat in excitement. "Maddie, really? Are you kidding me? That's awesome"!

"Well, settle down, Bella. For now I put everything in storage, and I still need to find a job. I don't know how close I'll actually be. I could end up in New Mexico for all I know. But, at least I'd be closer".

"I'll pass the word around that you're looking for a job" offered Jacob. "And you know, Maddie, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. I know Bella would love it".

Embry gave Jacob a grateful look.

It was kind, but Maddie wasn't one to impose. "Thank you, Jacob, for the offer. It's really nice of you, but, I don't think so. I'll probably check into one of those extended stay hotels. I don't know how long it will take for something to turn up".

"Nonsense. You'll stay here with us".

"He's right", agreed Bella. "Besides, you need to help me plan this wedding".

Maddie looked around the table, finally settling her gaze on Embry. It was his reassurance she wanted, needed- though, for the life of her, she couldn't explain why. Tenderly, he touched her hand. "Maddie, I've known Jacob all my life. He wouldn't offer if he didn't really mean it".

Maddie was overwhelmed at their kindness. She really did want to stay, and if Embry said it was ok, then somehow she knew it was. "Let's just see how things go. If I don't find anything by the time the wedding rolls around, I'll move out regardless. In the meantime, if you guys find that you need your privacy, like I said, I can check into an extended stay place".

"Good thing you like your room, then", commented Bella.

"I love it. It's so tranquil, almost like being a part of nature. Where did you find the art prints? They're really beautiful".

"Oh, a little place in Port Angeles. I can take you there sometime. You know, all those portraits are places here on the reservation".

"You'll have to show me, Bella. I can't wait to go exploring"! Maddie was enthusiastic.

"Well, it's going to be a busy week, but-"

Jacob cut her off. "Embry, you have a few days off. Why don't you show Maddie around"?

Embry didn't say anything. He couldn't. Not that he didn't want to, but he was just marveling at how this golden opportunity fell in his lap, and already picturing himself holding Maddie's hand, helping her over rocks, navigating their way through the forest.

Maddie, on the other hand, took Embry's silence as an indication that he didn't want to show her around. "You don't have to", she said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"NO! No, I want to. I was just trying to pick a day". Embry needed to do some damage control. The last thing he needed was for his imprint to think he didn't want to spend time with her. "Actually, would tomorrow be ok with everyone? I mean, I know you just got here".

Maddie looked at Bella, who nodded her head. "Tomorrow would be just fine. Come by whenever, I'm a morning person, so I'm up with the sunrise".

Embry grinned at her. "Me too".

Bella and Maddie cleared the table, and Maddie marveled at how much food the boys had put away.

Bella's only comment was "I told you so".

* * *

><p>Later that night when Jacob and Bella crawled into bed, she turned to him, "Can you tell me about it"?<p>

Snuggling her in his arms, he was silent for a few minutes. Trying to put into words some of the things that happened to them as wolves wasn't easy. "I'm not sure how to explain it. Do you remember how I told you that it was different from love at first sight? More absolute"?

"Yes".

"I've seem imprinting through the minds of the others before, and felt ours. Their connection is strong". He was struggling to explain to her. "I love you, more than anyone can ever know. I love you so much, that Sam and the other wolves often wondered if I had imprinted on you without realizing it. Because our bond, our pull to each other was so great even back then, they thought that maybe I just didn't notice it. When I saw you that first time after the change, and I told you to leave, outwardly I was spiteful, but inwardly, the way I saw you, it was as if I was looking at you for the first time. In a way I was. I was looking at you with heightened senses. Afterward, I was able to figure out a way to tell you, and I shouldn't have been able to. Only imprints were allowed to be told".

"How does that compare to Embry and Madison"?

"It doesn't. Wait, that's sounds bad. We weren't imprinted then. That's the difference. What we had, it was very strong".

"So, what they have now is like what we had then"?

"No. It's like what we have now".

Bella was confused. "You mean he can walk away from her? It's not a full imprint"?

"Oh, no. It's a full imprint. No doubt about it. There's no turning back for him. Look out the window. Embry's asleep in back of the house, his need to be near her is so strong".

"Jake, I'm lost. You're going to have to explain this better".

"I'm getting there, be patient. Technically, you and I can still walk away from each other. But, the imprint we share, even incomplete is stronger than any of the others. The way I felt that day, it was overwhelming. It was like our souls literally joined. I walked away, but it haunted me. Even in the downward spiral of my life, everything still revolved around you. I don't just mean the bad, but take the house for example. I built it for you. You see? My soul was always reaching for yours. Our imprint is the strongest out of all the wolves. Theirs is equal to ours".

"Wow".

"Wow is right. When he showed it to me, my knees buckled. I could actually feel, not just see, all of his emotions. It was incredible". Again he was quiet, thinking of what he wanted to say. "The vision you had on the mountain, the one of our children"?

"yes".

"Embry has been having similar visions. He'd been dreaming of Maddie for weeks. When he saw her in the kitchen today, it was like a punch to the gut. Not only had he imprinted, but he already had glimpses of his life with her".

Now it was Bella's turn to be silent. She turned the information over and over in her mind. Once she had wondered if her dreams of Jacob had anything to do with the imprint. "Jake, you know how I told you I had dreamed of you while I was gone? The emotions that went with it, I don't know, they weren't ordinary dreams. I could feel you. Sometimes it was more than I could bear". He hugged her tighter to his side. "Maddie told me something today. She was a little unnerved, and frankly she thought I'd have her committed. She's been dreaming of Embry too. She knew him when she saw him. She thinks it's fate. Honestly, she's kind of freaked out and afraid".

Jacob could understand that. Knowing what imprinting meant for the wolves, and the way it affected their mates. Not knowing what was going on with her emotions must have been a struggle, but the dreams? "I don't know what to say. I think that after it all comes out, and it will, probably sooner than later, they'll have to talk to Billy and Old Quill about it. Bella, there's something else". Jacob needed to talk this out with her. Bella would understand, she could guide him, help him figure out the right thing. "I'm not sure what to do. Embry, well you know we've been friends all of our lives. He's an incredible wolf. You know the reasons that I wanted him to be my beta. It's, well, it's like he has alpha blood in him. I'm starting to think he's my brother".

It was a bombshell, for sure. Bella wasn't sure how to handle it. Jacob sounded so torn, and like a little boy lost. This time she held him close, comforting his heart. "Have you talked to him about it? Embry, I mean"?

"Yeah, I even told him that I'd go as Billy myself if he wants to find out. I don't think he wants to know, though. But, now, after seeing his imprint, I'm even more positive that he is my brother".

"Well, there's your answer".

"What do you mean"?

"Look, Jake, if Embry doesn't want to know, then you need to respect that. Blood or not, does it matter? He's family, more so than the other wolves. He has his his reasons for not wanting to know. It would hurt his mother, Billy, it could cause problems for you and Billy. There's also the fact that if she slept with anyone other than Billy, well, that would have to come out too. The only way to ever be certain is a DNA test, and that's not something either of you are in a position to do. If he ever decides he has to know, he'll tell you. If that day comes, we'll deal with it together. I love you, whatever you decide you have to do, I'll be there with you".

It was exactly what he needed to hear. He loved her so, and his father had been right. She gave him something that the pack couldn't. Bella healed his hurts, and was his best advisor. She was all he would ever need. "I suppose you're right", he conceded.

As they were falling asleep, Jacob couldn't help but wonder. If his imprint with Bella was this strong now, what would it be like when it finally completed itself?


	33. Chapter 33: Destiny

_**Ah, It's Friday. It's a long holiday weekend. There'll be another chapter later this afternoon or this evening. Maybe even three. Watch your inbox.**_

_**As always, I own nothing. Well, I own Maddie. She's all mine. If I'm good to her she might loan me Embry.**_

Maddie was dreaming again. This time it wasn't Embry Call running to her from across the lawn. Instead a large grey and black wolf beckoned her . Running through the forest, he loped in front of her, dodging between the trees, playing a game of hide and seek. Maddie threw her head back, peals of laughter echoing through the starry night. She ran faster, trying to catch the him, but he remained just out of reach. The wolf ducked behind a large tree, and when she searched, he was gone. Suddenly, she felt a wet nose nudging her back. Turning, she found the wolf standing behind her. Maddie wasn't afraid as she reached out, running her hands over the silky fur of his back, rubbing around his ears, as he nuzzled his face into her side.

The wolf laid at her feet, and she collapsed next him, curling into his side. Maddie had no fear of this magnificent animal. She felt was connected to him, somehow. Closing her eyes, resting, knowing she was protected, safe from harm.

"Maddie"? A soft knock on the bedroom door brought her out of her slumber. "Maddie, you up yet"? Opening her eyes, she was almost surprised to find that she was in her bed, in the beautiful room that Bella had designed for her. The dream had been so real, she thought that she was sure to wake under a canopy of leaves. "Maddie"?

"I'm awake, Bella, come in".

Bella opened the door, two steaming mugs of fragrant coffee in her hands. "I figured you'd need some coffee this morning".

Swiping a hand over her sleepy eyes Maddie sat up, and gratefully reached for the coffee. "Yeah, jet lag. I never sleep this late".

"I know". Bella sat next to me on the bed, both of us sipping our coffee, gazing at the prints on the walls".

"Embry should be here soon" she told me.

Yawning, she stretched a bit. "Guess I should get up and get ready. Do you know what I should wear"?

"Something warm. Put an extra change of clothes in a backpack, just in case".

Maddie gave Bella a startled look. "In case of what"?

"Rain. It's the rainy season, and since you're going to be outside most of the day you should be prepared".

"k" She replied, taking another sip of coffee. "Do I need hiking boots"?

"Mmhm". Bella nudged my shoulder. "Good thing we're the same shoe size".

They sat there finishing the coffee, passing the time in companionable silence. When they had both drained our mugs, Bella stood. "Come down whenever you're ready. I'm going to make some breakfast". She turned and walked out the door, leaving Maddie to ponder her dream, and get ready for the day with Embry. She couldn't make sense of how she was feeling. 'I should be nervous to spend the day with him. Why aren't I?' she thought. A little voice in the back of my head kept whispering to me. "Because you belong with him, he'll keep you safe".

Safe. Something I have haven't felt since my parents died, she mused. Then it hit her, and she spoke aloud to the reflection in the mirror. "I've felt safe ever since Embry walked into the kitchen yesterday".

* * *

><p>Embry and Maddie spent the better part of the day roaming the La Push. She watched him closley, as he gracefully navigated the twisting trails of the forest. He was tall, slender, powerful looking. His face, it was the same as in her dreams. Ruggedly handsome, dark eyes, thick black lashes, easy smile. She felt herself being drawn to him. Invisible cords pulling her towards him, binding them together.<p>

She discovered that Embry was an easy person to be around. He had a sense of humor and Maddie caught herself laughing over silly things of no real consequence. An eager student, she was intrigued by his heritage, and listened in awe as he spoke of the tribe, explaining their history as whalers and skillful boat makers. They explored the tide pools of Second Beach, marveling at the ocean life. Pointing out the sea stacks in the distance, Embry told her the story of James Island, the resting place of many great Quileute Chiefs.

Leaving second beach he led them down another winding trail of old forest. Reaching for her hand, steadying her gait over the rocky terrain, putting his hands on her waist to lift me over a fallen tree. The forest began to thin, and soon a panorama of rock and water stretching as far as they could see. Behind them, the forest of sitka spruce and red cedar lent it's fragrance to the blowing breeze. It was breathtaking, it spoke to her soul. Knowing he was watching her, waiting for her reaction, Maddie tried to formulate her thoughts. How does one describe such wild beauty? "It's incredible. This unexpected gift. Thank you for bringing me here".

Embry reached for her hand. "Come on. It gets better". He guided Maddie up a path through the trees to a small outcropping of rock. There, not far in the distance, a waterfall cascaded down the rock face of the cliff, feeding its water into the ocean. She was mesmerized, the raw beauty of the coast had captured her heart and mind. Standing there, she felt as though she belonged in this place, that this was was where she should be. Maddie knew that if she could, she would spend the rest of her life here, letting the ocean waves sing to her soul.

The wind was stronger where they stood, and a mist was blowing in from the ocean waves causing Maddie to shiver. The cold was starting to seep into her bones, making them ache. Embry wrapped his arms around her, lending his warmth. Maddie found herself melting into him, wanting to be closer to him. Turning in his arms, she stretched on her toes, reaching her small hand to cradle his cheek. He leaned into my touch, closing his eyes, and opening them again to gaze on her. The way he looked into her eyes, so deeply, searching, connecting them, made her feel as if Embry was seeing into her very soul. Resting her other hand on his chest, she felt his heart beating in perfect synchronization with the rhythm of her own.

"I know you", she whispered.

Embry nodded his head. "Your heart, it knows mine". Again, he nodded.

"What is this"? she questioned.

His deep voice was tender, quiet, and certain. "Destiny" was all he said as he lowered his mouth to hers. His lips were warm, his kiss soft and gentle, a contradiction to the rugged man holding her in his arms. Embry's hands roamed the contours of her back, leaving trails of heat every place they touched. In that moment Maddie had her answer. She might not know the reason behind it, but being in this place, in his arms, she knew it as surely as the sun would rise. Pulling back from the kiss, she looked into his dark eyes. "I'm home".

Embry closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. "Yes, you are".

* * *

><p>"When do I need to leave"? asked Jacob. "There have been new trails lately, and I have the wolves running extra patrols. I know this is important, but I have to make sure that the threat has passed, and that the tribe is safe".<p>

Old Quil nodded his head in agreement. "We understand that you have responsibilities that can't be taken lightly. We tried to wait as long as possible to tell you about this, but the time has come".

"Son", began Billy. "I combed through our histories. The guardian spirits do not reveal themselves in that way often. We wish we had some more answers for you, but there isn't much for us to go on. We really feel this is something you need to do".

"How long do you think I'll be gone"? asked Jacob worriedly. His wedding with Bella was just over a month away, and he hated to leave her.

Old Quil sighed. "I do not know. You must prepare with me for a day, and then leave on your quest. A week? Maybe more, maybe less. We can't know".

Jacob stood to leave. "I'll call you in the morning and let you know when I can leave".

Billy nodded his head. "Don't wait too long, son. I'm afraid you won't find peace or resolution to your problems with Sam until you do this".

"I won't".


	34. Chapter 34: Held Hostage

On Tuesday, Bella was busy cleaning the house top to bottom, and doing last minute grocery shopping for Thanksgiving dinner. She was alone at the house, Embry having taken Maddie out for another day of 'exploring', and Jacob was working at the garage. Bella was grateful for the solitude, needing time alone to sort out her thoughts.

Jacob had told her about the vision quest he needed to go on, and was busy making preparations for his departure. He had assured her that Embry or another wolf would watch over them at all times. In fact, Embry would likely stay at the house with them. The protectiveness he felt over Maddie would demand he be near her, and with Jake gone his wolf would feel uneasy. Jacob hoped that the spirits would give him guidance, help him resolve the situation with Sam.

Bella thought what Sam really needed was a swift kick in the ass. He hadn't approached her, most likely due to the constant presence of the other pack members in her vicinity. Sam had however, freaked out during a meeting two days prior. Jacob had come home, angry as hell, and retreated to the basement to take out his frustrations on the punching bag for a few hours. When he emerged, he told her the whole story, and had to hold Bella back from going straight over to his house, knocking down the door and whacking him on the head with one Emily's cast iron pans.

The pack had assembled for quick meeting to go over the patrol schedules for the week and discuss the activity in the area. Sam had been quiet, a hard look on his face. His personality out of whack again. Then when Jacob invited all of the pack members to his house on Tuesday for a few hours break to relax and meet Maddie, Sam went berserk.

"What the fuck, Jacob"! he yelled. "It's bad enough that you have that paleface living in your house, but you allow her to bring another white woman into our midst"?

"Watch it, Sam", said Quil. "He could see Embry starting to shake, and while he hadn't told the other wolves about his imprint yet, he had told Quil. "You don't need to get so worked up over this".

"Shut the hell up, Quil. I'll get as worked up as I want. All of you should be worked up about this, or are you all so blind that you can't see what she's done"?

"Sam, I'm warning you-" started Jacob, but Sam cut him off again.

"Do you think it's coincidence that there are all these new trails? I say we ask Bella about them. Shit, she probably invited them here. Who's to say her friend isn't part of this. How do we know she isn't one of their pets too"?

Embry lost it. Shredding his clothes, he phased, and attacked Sam. The rest of the pack quickly phased as well and it took four of them to pull Embry off of Sam, who was now bleeding from long gashes down his side.

Embry allowed his mind to fill with Maddie. He allowed the pack to see and feel the moment he imprinted on her. Sam staggered backwards, the emotions all but knocking him over. Regret filled him. "I'm sorry, Embry. I didn't know. I just miss Emily, and now she's gone and so is Leah. I don't know where she is, and I'm on edge. I'm sorry". He sounded like a petulant child.

Jacob walked over to where Sam was bleeding on the forest floor. "Emily is safe. She's in Seattle, and Leah accompanied her. Emily is seeing a doctor in hopes to have the scars removed from her face. I don't know why she didn't let you know she didn't tell you she was leaving. Now you know where she is, and that she is safe with Leah. You will calm down, you will not disrespect Bella or Maddie anymore. I am the alpha of this pack. You need to make a decision. Follow me or fight me. I will not tolerate this for much longer".

Sam was shaking under the weight of Jacob's command. His mind was torn, unbalanced. Just as he was ready to bow to him, Quil spoke, "Sam, I cannot follow your lead any longer. You are not my alpha anymore". Then bowing his head before Jacob, the words from his mouth sounding like an ancient oath, "I follow the true leader, the alpha of our pack by right and blood, the future chief of our tribe. Jacob Black is my sole alpha".

Power surged through the phased wolves, they could feel it coming off of Jacob in waves. Jared too, bowed before Jacob Black. "I too, will no longer Samuel Uley. You are my sole alpha".

Anger rose in Sam's chest. He no longer had a pack, but damned if he would give up his alpha status. Disaster was inevitable. When Jacob Black failed, they would all come to him. Until that day, he would be a lone wolf. He would find a solution to this mess. He would guard the tribe, and nobody would get in his way.

Jacob saw the thoughts as they formed in his mind. Pushing Sam further into the dirt, he spoke once again, his voice full of the new power in him. "Make decision, Sam. Follow me or fight me. I won't wait much longer". Jacob phased back, and ran human all the way home.

Embry arrived shortly after him, growling, demanding to know where Maddie was. Jacob was already downstairs, too absorbed in his anger to hear what was going on in the kitchen.

"Embry Call, calm the fuck down" she ordered him.

"Bella, where is Maddie"? a snarl escaping his lips.

Bella knew this was a dangerous situation, but she'd be damned if he scared her or Maddie. This was her house.

"Don't you snarl at me your overgrown mutt! Maddie is upstairs sleeping".

Embry made to move past her, but she stepped in front of him. "Oh no you don't. Don't you fucking even think about it".

"Bella, move now"! Fear was making crazy, and Bella needed to get out of his way.

"Don't you dare threaten me you asshole! I will not allow you to tear up there and scare the shit out her because your wolf is feeling possessive. You will listen to me" she commanded. "I am your friend, I am Maddie's friend, I am mate to your alpha, and this is my house. Back the fuck up, now"!

Damn you, Sam! Thanks to that ass she had an angry wolf shaking in her kitchen, and another one in the basement. Why the hell hadn't Jake heard any of this? What the hell good were his heightened senses if he couldn't get her out of this mess. Just then, the basement door swung open, and there was Jacob, panting hard, sweaty and looking murderous. "Embry, downstairs, NOW"! he ordered.

Embry narrowed his eyes at Bella and reluctantly followed Jacob to the basement. Bella collapsed onto the kitchen floor, and putting her head between her knees she breathed deep. "Damn it" she shouted.

Embry came up from the basement an hour later, apologized, and took off for the forest. Jacob stared into her eyes, nodded and went upstairs for a shower. Later he would tell her he was proud of her.

That had been late Sunday afternoon, and it was now Tuesday. As she mopped the floors, Bella wondered if Sam was going to show up tonight. She did feel sorry for him on one count. Emily didn't tell him she was leaving or why. Now that he knew, Bella was betting that the guilt of her scars was eating away at him. Leah had called this morning, letting her know the consult had gone well, and that she would be back tonight to meet Maddie and help with the bonfire.

Bella thought maybe she should call Sam and tell him. After all, fucked up head or not, he did love Emily. Then the memory of Embry snarling at her popped in her mind, and the spiteful part of her reared it's ugly head. Nope, not calling him. Let Jacob deal with his sorry ass. After all, she was the one that had to deal with Embry Call after Sam's bullshit.

Smirking to herself, she also thought that Embry was lucky that Maddie didn't know had happened. She might be a sweetheart, and seem innocent, but Maddie was tough as nails and her sailor mouth could put the boys to shame. Oh, once she and Embry knew each other better, their lives would never be dull. That stunt Kim orchestrated at the club was nothing compared to the crap Maddie could pull if she put her mind to it. Bella loved her friend, but she never wanted to cross her, and if Embry knew what was good for him, he'd figure that out quick. Maddie would serve him his balls for breakfast if provoked enough.

* * *

><p>Bella and Maddie were busy in the kitchen putting together the tray of food for the bbq. Jacob was out in front of the house, greeting the pack and the girls, who had been instructed to arrive in cars or walking, instead of 'appearing from the forest' like they normally would. Embry had not told Maddie yet of his nature, and they all needed to respect that.<p>

Embry had brought Maddie back an hour before, and from the looks of things, Bella thought they seemed to be getting along well. Maddie hadn't exactly been tight lipped, but she wasn't really sharing much about their time together either. Well, thought Bella, time to start the inquisition. "So, Maddie, how was your afternoon"?

"Good, fun".

Two words, thought Bella. You can do better than that. "What did you guys do"?, she pressed.

"Oh, nothing much. We had lunch at the diner in Forks".

"You two seem to be getting along well", observed Bella.

"Embry is easy to be around".

Bella was getting frustrated. Fine, if that was how she wanted to play it, she'd just out with it. Crossing her arms over her chest, she fixed her eyes on Maddie. "Ok, a few days ago, you were telling me about your dreams, and now you're tighter than Fort Knox. Start talking".

Maddie got defensive, even if she had no reason to be. She knew Bella had her best interests at heart, and Embry's too for that matter. "Don't get bitchy with me. I don't have to tell you everything that happens in my personal life, Bella Swan. You have no right to talk about people keeping secrets".

Bella's eyes widened. What did Maddie know? "I don't what you're talking about" was her aggravated response.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you weren't surprised about my dreams, or that you didn't tell me that Jacob was going to be chief, or that you and your fiance seem to look at Embry and I like you're expecting something. There's something huge somebody isn't telling me", she accused.

Bella was a little taken aback. Her friend had always been observant, but she didn't expect this. "Maddie, it's not like that..." she started, but Maddie interrupted her.

"Really, not like what? Because I'll tell you what, I love spending time with you, Jacob and Embry, but something is way off".

"What do you mean, off"?

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe for starters you can tell me why they both feel like they're running a fever all the time".

Bella shrugged. "I've never noticed. Maybe they just run a little hotter than you".

"Uh, huh. How about that yesterday morning I thought I'd join Jacob for a jog, and when I tried to catch up to him, he was nowhere to be found. Then later he tells me that I must be a slow runner? What, is he a fricking olympic sprinter"?

"Maddie, get serious. You're freaking out over a jog"?

"No, Bella, I'm freaking out because I don't understand what is going on here. I dream about some stranger for months, he shows up in your kitchen, and I'm completely drawn to him. When he touches me it feels like shivers crawling all over me, and I'm antsy if he's not around. Oh, and he seems to not only know that, but expects it. So, you tell me what the big fucking secret is and maybe I'll settle down. Until then, don't ask questions unless you want me to question you. Got it"?

Bella backed off. Maddie was furious with her, and she couldn't really blame her. She knew all too well what it was it like. Those few weeks without Jake after he first phased were awful. Not knowing what was going on was the worst part. All she could hope for was that Embry told her soon, she hated keeping secrets from her best friend.

An apology was needed here, and Bella had to be careful. "Maddie, I'm sorry. I can't say anything. It has to do with the tribe. I know that Embry will tell you soon, but I can't". She rested a hand on her friends arm. "Please, believe me, if I could tell you, I would".

Maddie sighed. This was not only frustrating, but ridiculous. "Bella, anything secret is never good. You've always had way to many. Maybe it's time for you to get them out in the open".

"I wish I could, but they're not mine to share", she said regretfully.

Maddie didn't say anything more, but went about getting drinks in the cooler. Glancing out the window, she saw a girl standing in the treeline in the back of the house. She was small, pale, and young, looking to be no more than fifteen years old. She wondered how she had gotten there, the backyard wasn't accessible from the front of the house. Maybe she was a tourist that had gotten lost in the forest? She obviously wasn't Quileute. "Bella, there's a girl in the treeline. Do you know who she is"?

Bella peered out the window expecting to see Leah, but was shocked instead to see a face that had haunted her dreams. One that appeared only in her worst nightmares. Panic built in her chest, she gripped the counter for support, her breath heavy, all the blood drained from her face. Bella was terrified. Jane gave her a menacing smile and waved.

"Bella, are you ok? What's wrong? Do you want me to get Jake"? Maddie didn't get an answer, because at that moment, Bella Swan felt the floor rise up under her. The world was spinning, and then...nothing. She fainted, slamming her head on the counter as she went down.

"JAKE"! Maddie screamed at the top of her lungs. "JAKE! HELP!"

Maddie gathered Bella into her arms, resting her head in her lap. The next thing she knew, the kitchen was filled with eight of the biggest men she'd ever seen. Jacob came to a halt in front of her, and taking in the scene, he knelt down next to them, taking Bella from her. "Maddie, what happened"?

"I- I don't know. There was a girl in the treeline. Bella saw her and the next thing I know she couldn't breath and then she just passed out. She hit her head going down".

Embry wrenched open the back door and his face twisted. The sickly sweet smell of vampires assaulted him. He turned to Jake, his face hard and angry. "It's them". Jacob stood and started barking orders. "Brady, Leah. Stay here. Guard the house. Rachel, Kim, take care of Bella".

"Jake, what? We should call an ambulance-" but Maddie stopped short when the men started shedding their clothes and running out the back door to the forest. What the hell? Facing the three women in front of her she screamed. "Would somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on here? My best friend is on the damn floor and nobody is doing a fucking thing! Either you get a doctor here or I'm carrying her out of here and taking her to the hospital"!

Leah nodded her head to Brady who walked outside and stood sentry at the back door. Then she positioned herself in front of the door leading to the living room.

"Maddie, we're friends of Bella and Jacob's" started Rachel. "I'm Jacob's sister, Rachel, and this is Kim. That's Leah, and the man standing outside is Brady".

"Great, maybe you can tell me why you're fucking brother and his buddies all took off naked when Bella clearly needs some fucking medical attention"!

"Maddie, there was a trespasser, and they went to take care of it. That's all".

"LIKE HELL"! she screamed. "THAT WAS A TEENAGE GIRL"!

"Could you calm down, please" asked Kim. "I think she's coming to".

Maddie looked down at Bella who was starting to stir. Her eyes were still closed, but her lips opened and in a weak voice she whispered for Jacob.

"Oh, thank God"! exclaimed Maddie. "Bella, are you ok? You hit your head. Can you open your eyes? Please, Bella, open your eyes".

Bella squinted up at Maddie. "What happened"?

"You fainted and hit your head on the counter. You need a doctor".

Then it all came rushing back. Seeing Jane in the tree's, that twisted smile on her deadly face. Bella turned her head to Rachel and Kim, and then looked past them to Leah, directing her question to her.

"Where's Jacob? Did the pack get her"?

"Not yet".

"Do you know how many"? she asked, her voice calm, serious.

"No".

"WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON"!, Maddie yelled. What the fuck kind of nuthouse have I landed myself in?, she wondered.

"Maddie, you need to calm down", Bella told her as she tried to sit up. Rachel helped her get to a chair, and Kim placed a glass of water in front of her. "Drink this, Bella. How are you feeling? Headache? Do you know how hard you hit your head"?

"I'm fine", she replied. Stealing a look out the window she saw Brady pacing in the back yard.

"Bella", started Maddie, "if you don't give me some god damn answers right now, I'm going upstairs and packing my bag".

"No". Stated Leah.

Maddie looked at the woman standing in front of the kitchen doorway. Was this chick trying to intimate her? She had another thing coming if she thought she was going to scare her.

"What do you mean, no"?

"I mean you're not going anywhere" replied Leah. "I suggest you sit down now, before I make you", she threatened.

"Leah"! Bella's tone was sharp.

"Listen, Bitch, I don't know who you think you are, but you don't scare me. Move the fuck out of my way before I call the cops", said Maddie.

Leah snickered. "What do you think Bella? Want to give her the phone? Charlie's on speed dial 2, right".

Bella was getting fed up. This needed to end now. She calmed herself, and turned to her two dearest friends. "Leah, you're not helping".

"Oh, Leah is it? You heard her, now get the hell out of my way"! Maddie made her move for the door, and Bella jumped to her feet barking a command at her. "Maddie, sit down now! You're not leaving".

"Bella, you've got to be kidding me! You need a doctor, and I'm being held hostage here! What the fuck is wrong with you? You're fiance and his buddies started ripping off their clothes and took off chasing some lost teenager. Either you tell me what the hell is going on here, or so help me god- "

"I'll tell you everything"! shouted Bella. All of the women, looked at her in shock. Even Brady stopped his pacing momentarily.

The words registered with Maddie, and she sat down. "This oughta be good", muttered Leah.

Maddie narrowed her eyes at Bella. "Start talking".

Bella looked at Kim and Rachel. "Give me a minute, Maddie. Kim, would you mind making some tea? Rachel, I think we'll all be more comfortable in the living room, and I'm still a little weak. Help me, please"? she asked, calmly.

Rachel helped her up and walked her into the living room. Bella settled herself on the couch, and Maddie sat across from her. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"Maddie, I'm sorry you've been in the dark. You would have found out sooner or later. Believe me, this is not how this was supposed to go", she said, shaking her head.

"How what was supposed to go? Please Bella, I'm done with all the secrets", pleaded Maddie.

"I know. However, what I'm going to tell you is just that. A huge secret. One that all of the people in this house are bound to keep, including you. We, and I by that, I mean, Jacob, Embry myself, and the others that you haven't met yet are are trusting you to keep it". Bella looked Maddie square in the eyes making her point known. Then drawing her courage, she told the one secret she had been keeping from her family and friends for the last five years.

"Maddie, Jacob, Embry, Leah, Brady and the others are Spirit Warriors. They can change into wolves when their tribe is threatened. That's why they took off their clothes and ran into the forest. They left to protect us".

As the words came out of her mouth, Bella realized how ludicris they really sounded.

Maddie narrowed her eyes. "Bella, don't give me some cock and bull story. I'm not a child".

"I assure you, it's the truth".

"Ok, let's just say I believe you. That still doesn't explain why you're trying to keep me here against my will and why nobody would get you a damn doctor".

Bella sighed in frustration. She needed Maddie to believe her. "Leah"?

"Oh, hell no! You've got to be kidding"! exclaimed Leah. "I'm not doing it without Jake's permission".

"Leah"! Bella's voice was stern, a command really. "I'm your alpha's mate. Do you think I would ask you to do something he wouldn't approve of? Do it now"!

"What, you want me to change here in the living room"? sarcasm, dripped from Leah's voice. Bella had to be fucking kidding.

"There's plenty of room, Leah". Rachel sat next to Bella. "Maddie, you need to come and sit between Rachel and I". Kim walked into the living room, a tray of tea in her hands, and taking one look at the mutinous expression Leah's face asked "What's going on"?

Without turning around, Rachel spoke. "Bella told Maddie but she doesn't believe her. Leah is going to prove it".

Kim was floored. "What? No, you can't do that Bella".

"See", yelled Leah. "At least somebody around god damn here has some sense".

"Leah, you're doing it", ordered Bella. "Kim, I want Maddie sitting between you and Rachel. I'm still weak to weak to help". Then turning to Maddie, "Maddie, you will sit between them. DO. NOT. MOVE. Do you understand"?

Still thinking this was some kind of sick joke, Maddie stalked over to the couch and seated herself between the girls.

"If she tries to move, hold her down", demanded Bella. "Leah, now".

Wide eyed, Maddie watched as Leah stripped off her clothes. The edges of her form began to blur, and Maddie screamed as Leah's body shifted into a large, sleek silver wolf.

"No. Fucking. Way." she stated.

Bella walked over to Leah. "Are they all ok"? Leah nodded her head. "Is it over"? Leah shook her head no. Then she walked over to the patio door, Bella following behind her. Opening the door, Bella asked Leah to let them know when it was over. Leah just looked at her once, and headed out the door. Turning around, Bella walked back over to the loveseat and sat down across from Maddie, who was oddly calm.

"Maddie, you alright"? she questioned.

"Define alright".

"Rachel, Kim, could you give us some privacy"?

"Sure" responded Rachel. We'll go get some food and water ready for when they get back. Let us know if you need anything". Kim and Rachel went to the kitchen, leaving Bella and Maddie alone in the living room. Bella got up and reseated herself next to Maddie. Reaching for her hand, her voice very small, she asked, "do you hate me"?

Maddie's shoulders slumped, but she managed to crack a small smile. "No, of course not. I don't know how you haven't had a nervous breakdown, but I don't hate you".

Bella waited for her to speak again. She knew Maddie, and she knew she needed time to process it, form her thoughts.

"How long have you known"?

"Since I was seventeen. Jacob was sixteen when he changed for the first time".

"So, Embry..."

"Yes".

"You said they protect the tribe".

"Yes".

"Bella, what exactly are they protecting us from"? she questioned.

Bella leaned back into the sofa, closing her eyes, breathing deep and drawing her strength. God help me, she thought.

"Vampires".

Maddies eyes were wide with fear. Her world had changed in the space of an hour. Suddenly the supernatural had thrust herself on her, and she couldn't run away. Light bulbs went on over her head. "That girl. She wasn't a hiker, was she".

"No".

"Holy shit", she whispered under her breath. "You knew what she was? How"?

Crap. Bella wasn't really ready to tell her this part yet. Wasn't this enough for one night? How in the hell was she supposed to explain this one?

"Maddie, I promised I would tell you everything, but not tonight. All I can say is that I've seen her before, and she knows me. She's malicious, old and very strong, and I'm sure she's not alone".

"Embry. Oh, God. Do you think he'll be ok"? Fear was laced into Maddie's voice, gripping her heart.

"Yes. If anything went wrong, Leah would tell me. She and Brady are guarding us while the rest of the pack goes after the vampires".

"Pack".

"Yes, Pack".

"Ohh-kayyy". Maddie sounded dubious, and she felt lost at sea. "Can you explain to me, how it this works? I mean, I know Jacob is going to be chief of the tribe. Does that make him the leader"?

Bella breathed a little easier. She could explain the pack dynamics. It was better than telling Maddie about the Cullen's, the Volturi, and the other nameless vampires wandering the world.

"Jacob is their Alpha. He is descended from Ephraim Black, who was leader of the last pack".

"Last Pack"?

"Yes. The men of the tribe only begin to transform if there is a threat. In this pack, that included Leah. She's the first female warrior. There hasn't been a pack in along time. Jacob's father never changed".

"How many are there"?

"Ten. Like I said, Jacob is the alpha of the pack. Embry is the beta, or the second in command. Jacob trusts him to act as Alpha when he can't, and the wolves follow his orders the same way they would with Jake".

Maddie was afraid, but she needed to know. "Have any of them ever died"?

"No. Jacob got hurt very badly a long time ago, but he was young, all of them were". Closing her eyes she shivered at the memory. "Do you remember when I told you he was in an accident, one that almost killed him"?

"Sure, you said you almost left Edward for him. Bella, that wasn't a car accident, was it"?

"No. It wasn't. Jacob got hurt, protecting me and the people of the tribe".

Maddie put her face in her hands. "Oh, God, Bella. You've been holding this in for five years"?

"yeah. I really did want to tell you. It just wasn't my secret to tell. Nobody can know about this".

"Will they be angry? That you told me, I mean"?

"No. I'm sure Jacob expected it. Covering this up would have been pretty difficult. I'm sure he'll remind you that you can't tell anyone. He trusts my judgement".

Neither one of them said anything more for awhile. It was so much to absorb, and then there was the worry, the fear that something would happen. So, they waited, drinking their tea, watching the sun sink down. Bella got up and flipped on the patio lights, and busied herself by building a fire. Leah finally came in, strode naked across the living room and pulled on her clothes. "They'll be back soon, Bella. I'm going to join Rachel and Kim".

Maddie got up and walked over to Leah, holding out her hand. "I'm sorry, I never did properly introduce myself. I'm Maddison. My friends call me Maddie".

Leah took the offered hand. "I'm Leah Clearwater, the pack bitch".

Maddie smiled. "I'd bet you have to be running with a bunch of men".

Leah looked over her shoulder to Bella who was watching the two of them. "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite her". Leah started making her way to the kitchen when Maddie spoke again. "Leah, thank you".

Leah gave her a small smile. "I'd say your welcome, but I wish you didn't have to know in the first place. This isn't any easy secret to keep". With that she left the two of them.

Maddie had one more thing she needed to know. Her dreams were once again front and center in her mind. "Bella, those dreams I told you about. They've changed". Pausing, she took a deep breath and asked the question she desperately needed an answer to. "Bella, what does Embry look like"?

Bella knew what she was asking. "Gray. His wolf is gray and black".

Maddie nodded her head. The wolf from her dream was Embry Call.


	35. Chapter 35: Home

"Is that the last of it"? Quil watched as Collin tossed an arm on the fire and watched as the bluish smoke rose into the sky. "Yeah. We got it all".

"Jake, what do want to do"? called Embry. "The other scent disappeared".

"I say we head home. We all need rest after that shit the female pulled. I'll have Brady and Leah run a tight patrol. They'll howl at the first sign of trouble".

"Jacob"? a meek voice, contradictory to the courage it's owner just displayed, broke into Jake's thoughts seeking permission. "I'd like to talk to Leah".

Sam had been on his way to Jacob and Bella's earlier to ask Leah how Emily was when he heard the howls of the other wolves echoing through the forest. Phasing, he pushed himself to the fight, arriving as Jacob, Quil, Paul and Seth were doing battle with two male vampires. Jared, Collin, and Embry were on the ground, writhing in pain, while the little female vampire watched, a twisted look of glee on her face. She didn't notice him coming, and he launched himself at her, snapping his jaws at her throat, tearing the head from her body. Embry was the first to get back up, and aided him in tearing her limbs apart. While they were finishing them off, Paul quickly built a fire and began tossing the pieces into the blaze. Collin and Jared regained control over their bodies, but were still in pain. Nobody had been badly injured aside from a few large gashes that would take a bit longer to heal. All in all, the had been lucky. These vampires were skilled fighters, and the female was gifted. The pain she had inflicted caught them all off guard.

Jacob didn't need to say what they were all thinking. The danger tonight had been about one person. Bella. The female had shown herself to Bella. While they were fighting, they caught the names of the vampires as they shouted back and forth to each other. Jane, Felix, Ethan. The Volturi. If Sam was angry, he wasn't showing it, at least not now. The fear of Emily being so far away was taking a toll on him. She was consuming his mind these days, pushing his hate of Bella Swan aside.

Bella. Jacob wanted, no, needed to get back to her. "Go ahead, Sam. We're all heading in". Jacob howled, Brady and Leah hearing and the two of them phased into their wolves. He gave them their instructions as all of the the wolves ran towards Jacob's house in need of food and water.

Leah immediately answered the questions posed in Sam's mind, assuring him Emily was safe, that the doctors were good, and that there was a good possibility that surgery would be able to help her. None of the other wolves interrupted their exchange.

"Thank you, Leah, for going with her".

"Don't thank me. Thank Bella. She's the one who set this up and paid for it. Get your head out of your ass and get off of Bella's back".

Sam didn't say anything, he just phased back and headed for his home.

"Leah, you were phased during the fight. Why"? questioned Jacob, worried that there was another scent near his house.

Leah's voice was grim. "Bella ordered me to 'show' Maddie".

"What"! Embry roared.

"Oh, calm down you overgrown fleabag. She was going to leave and demanded some answers. Put yourself in Bella's shoes. What would you have done"?

"Embry, she's right. Maddie needed to know. How did she take it"?, asked Jacob.

"Well, she's still there", replied Leah.

"How much did she tell her"! demanded Embry.

Leah was irritated with his behavior and the whole situation in general. "I told you to calm down! Bella only told her what she needed to know. Nothing else. Your secret is still safe. Maddie only knows that Vampires and Werewolves exist. Nothing else".

Embry was relieved, but what if she hated him now? Worse, what if she was afraid of him?

"Embry" started Jake. "It'll be fine. She has Bells and the other imprints. Just find a way to tell her soon". It wasn't an order, but a pretty firm request. Jacob didn't want Bella hurt by this. Maddie meant too much to her. He wouldn't let her lose her over this mess.

"Kim took it just fine when I told her", offered Jared.

Paul laughed in his head. "Yeah, well, Rach told me I was delusional and to stay the fuck away from her. Then Billy told her to shut up and listen. She came around".

Jacob rolled his wolfy eyes. "Paul, it was Rachel. What did you expect"?

Embry groaned. "Could you guys just shut the hell up"!

Quil, being Quil had to get in a little jab. "If it makes you feel any better, Claire doesn't know".

"Oh, seriously guys" said Seth. "Leave him alone".

They were all silent as they pushed their way towards home, to the women who waited for them all. Lover, sister, friend. The men counted on them, and those women never let them down.

* * *

><p>Brady stood vigilant, guarding the four women on the patio. The warrior in him was protective. Not only were they imprints, members of the pack, but one of them was his alpha's mate. Bella Swan was to be the wife of the future chief, mother to future generations of spirit warriors. Being left out of the fight was not a slight to his fighting skills. Brady was in fact, a fierce opponent to any vampire. Which was why he was chosen by Jacob to remain behind. It was a sign of trust and respect from his alpha to guard these women, to guard his mate. Brady viewed it as a great honor bestowed on him.<p>

His sensitive ears could hear the thud of paws coming closer to home. "One mile out". he spoke, his eyes never leaving the line of trees. Bella positioned herself next to him, placing her hand on his arm. "Thank you". Her words were simple, but the meaning clear to Brady. She was thanking him protecting them all, not just tonight, but for the sacrifices he made daily.

Glancing briefly at her, their eyes only meeting for a second, Brady nodded his head. He had been too young to know Bella well before she left for college. All he knew of her was through the grumbling of the pack and the glimpses of Jacob's pain. Since her return, he had observed her carefully. She was kind and gentle, but strong and tough when she needed to be. Jacob might be the alpha, but Bella ruled over them all. To the casual observer, her tiny appearance might suggest weakness, but Brady and the other wolves knew better. Bella was a force to be reckoned with. Tonight she had shown courage, taken charge of the situation, gotten Maddie under control and stood up to Leah. Bella was a true alpha mate, and Brady could not help but be proud of her. She had earned his respect and his loyalty, doubling the protective instinct he had for her. He was more determined than ever, no harm would ever befall her. "They're here". Brady's stance became relaxed. His job done for the night, he phased again into his wolf to follow the orders Jacob had given earlier.

Jacob was the first to break through the trees. Bella ran for him, winding her hands in the rich russet fur of his coat. Phasing back to human, he wound his arms around her, breathing deeply, inhaling her scent, listening to her heartbeat. The wolf in him needed to feel her, to know she was alive, safe from danger. The man in him needed to love her, hold her close, seek comfort from the dangers they faced just a short while ago. Whispered words of comfort and love passed between them.

Maddie watched as one by one the pack came through the trees. She watched as Bella ran towards a massive red wolf, and gazed in awe at the love that passed between them when Jacob changed back to his human form. Kim and Rachel ran towards two of the large men that emerged from the trees. Maddie waited but there was no sign of Embry. One by one, the pack walked past her, into the house. Jacob stopped only momentarily, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He's there. Walk towards the trees and wait". Maddie nodded in recognition and made her way across the yard.

A gray and black wolf emerged from the trees, watching her carefully. He laid down on the ground, his eyes trained on hers. It was him. Embry was the wolf she had been dreaming of. Reaching a hand out, she showed no fear as she stroked the soft down of his face. Embry's heart beat in unison to hers, his soul sighed in relief. Very carefully he stood, and backed into the cover of the trees once again, his eyes never leaving hers. Quickly he phased back and dressed. When he emerged, Maddie was waiting for him. Taking her hand, he led her into the house to join the others.

Bella was in the bedroom talking to Jacob as he dressed, having showered the mud of the forest from his body. The rest of the pack was outside, eating, replenishing their strength before heading home.

"It was madness, Bells. I've never seen a vampire who could do that. She had Embry, Collin and Jared on the ground faster than I could blink. They were in agony, and there wasn't a damn thing we could do. The rest of us were taking on the other two".

Bella closed her eyes. "It was Jane, the one I saw in the tree's. She's the one that scared the crap out of me in Italy. She did the same thing to Edward, and was livid that her powers didn't work on me". Bella was shaking, the memory of that time in Italy, the danger she faced that day, now brought full circle.

Jacob saw her tremble, and sat down next to her on the bed. Wrapping an arm around her, she buried her face in his shoulder. "Bells, she's gone. We destroyed her. Actually, Sam destroyed her".

"Sam"? Fear turned into surprise.

"Yeah. He heard the howls and phased. She never heard him coming, and he got his jaws around her neck. That was all it took".

"The others? Jake, do you know who they were"?

"Felix and Ethan. They were all shouting at each other during the fight. We destroyed them too".

"Jake, I don't know who Ethan is, but if Jane was here... are you sure there were only three"?

"Only that we saw. There was another trail, but we lost the scent. Do you think you know who it might be"? he questioned. Any information at this point could only help.

"Jane has a brother. Alec. He can cut off your senses. The Cullen's told me that they are always together".

"He's gone now. We'll keep doing heavier patrols, and if he comes back, we may have the element of surprise. Right now, he's alone, and I'm guessing he's very angry". Jacob was deep in thought, and then he did the one thing he hoped he would never have to do. "Bella, we need to contact the Cullen's. Tomorrow, I need you to email Rose and Emmett. We need some insight on this, and they seemed open to helping us however they can".

"I was just thinking the same thing. I hate it though. I hate that I have to bring them back into our lives. I don't want anything to do with any of them anymore. I thought I left all that behind three years ago. This sucks".

Jacob hugged her tight, rubbing her back, comforting her. "I know, honey. But, I have to do everything I can to keep you safe. I won't lose you, and I can't risk the danger to the other imprints or the tribe, or anyone in Forks for that matter".

Pulling back from her, his eyes twinkling, he said "I'm proud of you Bells. You did good tonight, dealing with this shit. You were a true alpha's mate tonight".

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, before or after I passed out"?

"Bella, you had a big shock. There's no shame in that. You came too and took charge. You did what you had to do. I really am proud of you". Smiling he asked, "So, how did Maddie take it".

"Well, she freaked out, accused me of telling her a cock and bull story, threatened to call the police because I needed a doctor and she thought we were being held hostage. She cussed me out, and then, when Leah phased, her exact words were 'what. the. fuck

"That good, huh", he chuckled.

She shrugged. "Could have been worse. After Leah phased she seemed to accept it". A small smile played on her lips. "She asked me what color Embry's wolf is".

"Really".

"Mmmm... she's been dreaming again. Jake, she dreamed about his wolf".

Then, something rare occurred. Jacob Black was speechless.

* * *

><p>The pack all filtered out of the house shortly after Jacob and Bella came back downstairs. He issued a few last minute instructions, double checked the patrol schedules, and Bella saw the last of the guests out the door. She flipped the lock, pointless as it was (hello, werewolf, built in security system) and turned around only to run smack into a brick wall resembling Emby Call's chest.<p>

"Jesus, Embry"! she exclaimed, startled and irritated. "Make a little noise next time. Human, remember"?

"Sorry Bella". Embry looked down and shuffled his feet.

Bella had really had enough for one day, and she wasn't going to pussyfoot around. "Embry, out with it, right now. I'm tired, and I want to go to bed".

"Uh, I didn't know if you were still angry at me for you know-"

She cut him off. "What? Growling and snarling at me like a rabid dog? Scaring me shit-less in my own home? Or, the hurried apology you tossed over your shoulder when you took off an hour later"? Bella realized she was being a little harsh. But, hell, it had been a long day, and all she wanted to do was crawl between the sheets.

Embry breathed hard. "Yeah, that. All of it. I really am sorry".

"I know you are, and I'm not trying to be a bitch. I just want to go to bed". Embry continued staring at her, and she just kept waiting for him to leave. "Something else you want"?

He stared at the floor. "See, uh Jake, he told me I sorta had to ask you".

Fury was rising in her, but she kept her voice calm and even. "Ask me what? Spit it out".

"Can I sleep on your couch"? The words rushed from his lips.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me". Bella stalked past him, marched up the stairs and pulled a pillow and sheet from the linen closet. "Fine". She threw it all at him, and waved her hand in front of her, gesturing. "Just so you know, this whole protect the imprint vibe you've got going on is slowly driving me nuts". Going back upstairs, she was fuming. Jacob of course, had been listening and was shaking with silent laughter when she crawled into bed.

* * *

><p>Maddie was tossing and turning, willing sleep to come, but it never did. The events of the day had been too much. Way too much. It wasn't that she was unnerved, it was just so much to absorb. Add to it the fact that the man she was falling in love with was downstairs sleeping on the couch and she knew there was no way she was going to sleep tonight.<p>

She couldn't wrap her brain around the emotions, the things she was feeling about Embry. Strangely enough, it didn't concern her at all that he was a werewolf. She felt the same way about it as she would if somebody had two different color eyes. It happened, it was unique, but it didn't change the person. Right? No, what bothered her were the dreams. Why was she having them? Was it because of the dreams that she was having all of these feelings? Was it love or something she tricked out of her brain? She'd known him less than a week. Much too short of a time to fall in love. At least she thought so. Not that she'd ever been in love before. Sure, she'd had crushes as a teenager, she'd dated, had very strong feelings for men, but never, never in her life had she said I love you to anyone other than her parents or Bella. Maddie didn't allow people to get too close. When her parents died she felt obligated to live life to the fullest. Her Mom and Dad had been so vibrant, so alive. Her childhood had been fun, full of adventure. She wanted to honor their memory by trying to be in the moment, live, live like each day could be her last. The only thing was, she never loved. Maddie didn't allow people to get close to her heart. The thought of losing somebody she loved again frightened her. Better to keep her friends on a level of good acquaintances. Arm's length was safe. Bella had been the only exception to her rule.

The first time Maddie saw her, she looked so lost, so sad. The way she moved, walked around, it was as though the rest of the world didn't exist. It reminded Maddie of the way she felt after her parents accident. That first week, when she was completely numb, and all she did was just exist. Maddie wasn't sure what had happened, but it wasn't hard to guess it was a loss of some sort. She wanted to reach out to Bella, wrap her in a hug, kiss her head and tell her it would be alright again. That life would go on, and that she could choose to move on with it. She began inviting Bella into her apartment for coffee and cookies. Slowly, Bella began to share her story with her. Maddie encouraged her to find herself, become her own person, and eventually, Bella did. She became her best friend, her confident. The day that Bella moved back to Forks, Maddie did something she never thought was possible. Tearfully, she hugged her friend goodbye, and uttered those three little words to her. 'I love you'. While she knew she loved her, the fact that those words passed her lips surprised her. Yes, Bella Swan had gotten worked her way into Maddi's heart in a way no other person had. Until now.

Giving up on sleep, Maddie crept silently down the stairs. She knew, just knew that he would be awake, and that she had to be close to him somehow. The connection between them was something she didn't understand, couldn't put her finger on. Yet, somehow, she felt like all the answers lay with the man who was just a few feet away from her.

Embry hadn't been sleeping. Not really. It wasn't that he was still wound up from the earlier fight, and it wasn't that Bella had chewed his ass either. It was because he could hear her. She wasn't sleeping. He knew that she was tossing and turning, he could almost feel her confusion, see her trying to work out answers to the questions in her head. She'd been too quiet tonight. Not that he could blame her, it had to have been overwhelming. He could still remember the shock after his first phase, and he had been raised hearing the legends. Even if never did believe them to be true. So, when Maddie crept down the stairs, he wasn't surprised to see her. He was waiting for her to come to him.

Maddie found Embry standing before the fireplace, lost in the pictures on the mantle. The coals were burning out, sending few blue flames and sparks skyward. He was shirtless, clad only in jeans, his copper skin glowing from the dying fire. Turning his head towards her, he took in her sleepy state. Even now, her eyes bleary, her hair disheveled, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"I dreamed of you", her voice soft, a gentle whisper. "I dreamed of a life with you. Before I came here, I already knew you. I saw our children, images of you and I blurred together like distant memories. I could feel you, your touch, you warmth, your lips on mine. Our home, the two of us working in a garden, sunlight on our faces".

Closing his eyes, he allowed her words fill him, swelling his heart and his soul. Gentle finger light touches caressed his face. "I know your heart. I've dreamed of you, I've dreamed our life, our home".

Pulling her into his embrace, a hand on the swell of her back, the curve of her neck, he captured her lips, warming them, sweetly loving her, their souls speaking to each other, releasing the desires of their hearts.

Embry cradled her face in his hands. "I want to show you". Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, he led her out the door, and walked silently with Maddie through the blackness. Leading her down an old lane, the sounds of the forest serenaded them. Moonlight shone through the trees, and soon Maddie saw the porch from her dreams. He led her through the house, not once stopping to allow her to take in her surroundings. Through the cool night air, he walked her to the small garden, it's fence broken, overgrown with weeds and vines. Breathing deeply he saw the recognition in her eyes. The moonlight, the damp earth, the softness of her skin as he traced the contours of face, the smell of her, of jasmine, flooding his senses, the intensity of this moment, flooded him, filled him.

His deep voice was gentle, full of longing. "I dreamed of you too. Our lives intertwined like these vines. I knew you that day, the way you felt in my arms, the green in your eyes, the softness of your touch. Your dreams are mine, and this place is our home". Bending, he plucked one lone flower whose blueness defied the frosts of autumn, and brushing her raven locks from her face, he tucked the bloom behind her ear. "and this, this is our garden".

Maddie didn't say a word. Instead, she pulled the blanket tightly around her body, reaching for his hand to join her as she knelt and pulled weeds from the soft earth.


	36. Chapter 36: The Sweet Melody of Life

Few leaves still clung to the trees, the air was moist and cool. Fall had the Northwest firmly in it's grasp, and winter was desperately trying to gain a foothold. Perhaps if he went further up, climbed the mountains, he would find the first flakes of snow falling from the grey skies overhead.

He wasn't running anymore. He'd had enough of that. His pace today was leisurely, a physical metaphor for the direction in which he was going to turn his life. To some, it would seem insane. To others, impossible. To Edward Cullen, it was what it must be. She would be his again. A thousand moments would pass between them, marking the days and nights, the years that they would call their own. The life she led now, surrounding herself with trivial human pursuits, and he was sure, with every fiber of his being- Jacob Black, would end. She was never meant to live a human life. Edward knew that now, and it was that fact pushing him forward.

He was sure Bella would rage against him, that she would deny the true desires of her heart. Once she was like him, it would all make sense to her. She would see it not only as a kindness, saving her from monsters that cared nothing for her soul, but that it was always meant to be this way. With vampire eyes she would see him clearly, the love etched on his face. Perhaps he would be able to finally read her mind, to hear her true thoughts. Thoughts that he was sure, always included him. She had only deluded herself into thinking she loved Jacob Black. It was just the pull of the supernatural world that she would ultimately belong to, seducing her into thinking she could straddle both worlds. Oh, but once she could finally see! The road that stretched before them! There was no place that they couldn't go, nothing he would deny her. Once it was done he was certain that she would walk away from her life without regret. It was meaningless, after all.

The stench of the wolves, those abominations filled his nose, letting him know he was getting close. Propelling himself upwards, he climbed the tall tree before him, bending and twisting like a trapeze artist, swinging himself branch to branch. He'd have to remain high, far from the ground so that the wolves wouldn't smell his presence. Bella couldn't know yet that he was here. It was not part of his carefully laid out plans. In the distance he could hear their voices, filling not only his ears, but mind as well. It was Thanksgiving, and there was laughter in the air. Focusing, he found the one voice that had been void from his life for so long. Bella Swan, laughing, teasing, wishing her guests a Happy Thanksgiving.

Edward was so wrapped up in his visions of a life with Bella, that he did not see or hear the large black wolf approaching. It was only the break of a branch below him that startled him from his thoughts, and quickly swinging away, he did not notice that the wolf below spotted him, and his eyes were filled with rage.

_  
>Thanksgiving was a happy affair. This year, more than ever, the Blacks and the Swans, the future Lahote's, Embry Call and Maddison Williams had much to be grateful for. They were family, joined together, finally complete, with a bright future laid before them. Laughter rang through the air, love warmed their hearts. Before the close of the year, Jacob and Bella would be married. The long road they each travelled finally converged, and a new path would stretch out ahead, leading them into a new life.<p>

For Paul, it was the family he had always wanted, the desire that had tormented his soul as a child. He gave thanks for his life, these people, their love, unwavering devotion and acceptance. Paul found that it wasn't just Rachel that softened his edges, tempered his emotions. It was all of them, Billy, Bella, Jacob. Love, given freely had changed him, and in their midst, he had learned to become a better friend, lover and man.

Like Paul, Maddie too had found a family with these people. Billy was quickly becoming a father figure to her, and today his joy was apparent as he observed her and Embry together. She was looking forward to the evening, not just the dinner, the communion of friends and family giving thanks, but to the stories that Embry promised only Billy could tell. It was a great honor, he told her. The chief of the tribe, allowing her to know their history, how the Quiluete people came to be. Legends reserved only for the tribe, and some only to those of the pack. Not even Charlie, Bella's father and Billy's lifelong friend knew many of their tales. Embry promised an explanation of her dreams, his dreams. One that would explain why fate had brought them together.

If Embry ever had any reservations about not asking the question regarding his parentage, today he put them aside permanently. While he was certain, his very soul screamed it at him even, he found that it didn't matter. Had he seen the wistful look in Billy's eyes as he watched Jacob and Embry embrace each other that afternoon, he would have had his answer. Now, it no longer seemed important. Jacob was his brother, by blood or not, and Billy had been the closest thing to a father he had ever known. Maddie was his life now, and with her, he would one day start a family. Embry would be an Uncle to Jacob's children, and the father he had always longed for to his own. Billy would be their chief, and honorary grandfather. Together, they would all be a family.

Charlie couldn't be prouder of his daughter. He was a simple man, who never required much. Today, as he looked at his daughter, finding that the little girl he raised had become a woman, he felt like everything precious in the world was not worth more than her. Raising his glass, he proposed a toast. "To Bella, who has made my life worth living", and looking around the table, his eyes settling on his old friend, "and to family, if not by blood, then by heart".

They all agreed as they raised their glasses. "To family".

The meal was a success, the wolves eating more than their share. Bella found herself sitting quietly, listening to snippets of conversation all around her.

"No way Paul, I'm not getting married in Vegas".

"But, Rach, we could get married by Elvis"!

Bella giggled into her wine, sure that Rachel would win the argument.

"Well, old man, looks like our plans finally worked".

"Knew they would in the end. All those two needed was a little push. We should celebrate".

"Got that that right. I say we take off for a weekend. Hit up the rivers a bit further north for some Steelhead. What do you say, think your wrinkly old ass can handle sitting in a boat all day in this cold"?

"Wrinkly. You should treat me with more respect. You may be the chief of police, but I am Chief of the Quiluete. In case you've forgotten, our people were fishing whales before your pale asses ever stepped foot in this country. Now, that we've got that clear, see if you can find some beer. This wine the girls served doesn't really go with the turkey".

Bella rolled her eyes. Those two men were like brothers, and the lighthearted jabs they threw at each other were part of the melody of her life.

"You're just jealous Jake".

"Whatever Call".

"Hey, don't blame me if my woman can bake better cookies than yours".

"Uh, excuse me, 'your woman'? Do you think you own me?

"Yup, bought and paid for".

"Oh, you adding her to your harem"?

"uh"

"So, Embry, were you going to tell me about this harem, or just let me figure it out when I see a bunch of women feeding you grapes in bed".

"Well..."

"That'll teach you to dance with our girls, Call".

Jacob winked over at her, and Bella shook with laughter. Yes, she thought, it was a pretty good life. It may not be perfect, but it was hers. Little did she know that her past would be coming back to haunt her. That a vampire with a broken mind was listening intently, planning on taking all she held so dear.

Rachel and Paul had gone home, eager to spend some rare time alone with each other. They loved Billy, but having the house to themselves was a gift that seldom happened. Charlie had also departed, the beer gone, and a container of leftovers in his hands.

Billy's eyes twinkled with mischief, his hands rubbing together like one up to no good. "Well, now that the paleface is gone, it's time to tell Maddie the truth about our bloodthirsty ways".

"Billy Black"! exclaimed Bella. "Behave yourself, or I'll tell Rachel you asked for her meatloaf again".

His gaze fixed on the tiny woman "you wouldn't dare".

Her hands on her hips, her voice stern, but the lines of her mouth twitching with a suppressed smile, "Try me".

"Fine, fine" he put his hands in the air. "Geez, you won't let an old man have a little fun. I was just going to scare her a little". Then looking slyly at Embry, he added "Figured it would help Embry out. Give him an excuse to cuddle this pretty young thing".

Bella gave up, laughing and hugging him at the same time. "You're incorrigible, you know that".

"Sure, sure".

Jacob lit a fire in the hearth, and everyone got comfortable as Billy began the stories of his people. He told the them of K'wa'iti, and how he created the first Quileute out of a wolf. He related tales of the Trickster Raven, and Tistilal, the Thunderbird.

Turning to his son, and then settling his eyes on Embry, he began the tale of the spirit warriors, of the cold ones. He related the stories to them of Taha Aki, and the sacrifice of the Third Wife. Jacob reached for Bella's hand as Billy spoke of Ephraim Black and the cold ones who were unlike the others of their kind. He stopped his stories there, and looked at Jacob. "Now the grandson of Ephraim, alpha, leader of the spirit warriors will tell the you the stories that are not of any myth, but all fact, and viewed with our own eyes".

Bella watched intently as Jacob as he told of the treaty between their ancestors and the Cullens. He spoke of their difference, how they fed only on the blood of animals. He told Maddie the story of Victoria, and the newborn fight. He talked of a young woman, beloved by the tribe that had fallen under the spell of the vampires. Holding Bella's hand, he explained to Maddie the power of imprinting, and told the stories of the other wolves and their imprints. Then he began the story of how he fell in love as a boy, with a beautiful girl, who had long brown locks, and doe eyes. How she loved him, but agreed to marry another man. How she walked away from her wedding to find him. He explained their imprint, and his role in the pack. He told her of the choices he and Bella made, that tore them apart and brought them back together. Jacob held Bella's hand and told Maddie everything. As the two women stared into each others eyes, a world of secrets fell away, and their friendship had finally come full circle. Maddie now understood Bella's sorrow, and the love that she so sorely missed from Jacob. Her heart ached for her, and yet now, as she witnessed their devotion, she knew that Bella and Jacob would never love another. Jacob finished his story, and Bella spoke to her dearest friend. "There were so many times I wanted to tell you, share it all with you, Maddie". Squeezing Jacob's hand, she continued, "But they were not my secrets to share. I had something greater than me to protect."

Jacob looked pointedly at Embry. It was time. Then turning to Bella, he asked , "I think Embry and Maddie could use some time alone. Honey, how about some of the pie that's left in the kitchen"?

Bella rose from her seat, and gave Maddie a reassuring hug before following Jacob and Billy out of the room.

Embry turned to Maddie. "Did you like the legends"?

"I did. Billy is a gifted storyteller. You can see the power in him when he tells them. It's like the Billy I know, the one with a sense of humor and an easy smile falls away, and the true chief of the Quileute people takes over. It was amazing".

"And the spirit warriors. You understand our duty as wolves to protect the tribe".

"Of course".

"What did you think of Jacob's and Bella's love story? Their imprint?"

"Well, I can understand Bella better now. She was always holding back part of herself. I think their love is really beautiful, a gift".

"Maddie, there's something else that I want to tell you. Part of their story that Jacob didn't share. Bella had a vision about her life with Jacob when she kissed him on the mountain. When they were apart, after the imprint happened, he didn't do well. I was there for most if it. He wasn't whole without her. His dreams were tortured, and he longed for her".

Maddie nodded her head in shared understanding. They had both been the ones guide their friends through sorrow. "Bella longed for him too. Sometimes she would come to me, her eyes swollen and I knew she'd cried in her sleep. Those mornings she would tell me about Jacob, how much she loved him, missed him, and that she'd dreamt about him".

Embry sighed. Why was this so hard to tell her? "Maddie, it was more than that. Bella didn't tell you that she dreamed of him every night. That it was part of the imprint. Before it happened, she had that vision, and she dreamed of him many times while he was gone. Then after it happened, after she moved to New Hampshire, she dreamed of him every night". Taking a deep breath, he took the plunge. "She dreamed of their life together, like you dreamed of ours. Maddie, I imprinted on you".

Her eyes closed tightly, her hand gripped his. Not this way, please, not this way. The thought tore through her mind. "Is that why you want me, the imprint? Does it force you love me"? It was fear that forced the question from her lips.

"Maddie, do you think it was a coincidence, you coming here? It was fate, you and I were meant for each other. The imprint, it just lets us see it more clearly. Even if I wasn't a wolf, if Jacob hadn't been a wolf, if all this magic didn't exist, they would have still loved each other, you and Bella would have still met, and you would have come here. We would have fallen in love. We would have been together. I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow. I'm only asking that you trust me, that we spend time together. I'll be whatever you need me to be. Just please, don't leave. My heart couldn't stand it if you did".

His sounded so broken and afraid, a contradiction to the strong, brave man she had grown to love. She only wanted to understand, she didn't want to hurt him. Feeling stupid, selfish and small for allowing herself to feed that part of her, the part that was scared and petty, Maddie flung herself into his strong arms, and kissed him with everything she had. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry if you thought that".

"You mean it? You'll stay"?

"Until you want me to leave".

Embry rested his head on her shoulder, allowing himself to be enveloped in her scent. "Never" he whispered. "I'll never ask you to leave. I can't live without you anymore".

On the other side of La Push, Sam Uley paced the length of his living room, seething with rage. Bella Swan had done what he knew she would. She brought danger down on all of their necks. Sam was biding his time. Carefully he thought out his plan. He was a lone wolf now, able to cut off his thoughts from the others. He would watch and wait. When he alone took out the threat posed to them all, Bella Swan and Jacob Black would be forced from their midst, and Emily, she would come home.

Emily. The very thought of her sent a raw ache through his soul. His anger ebbed, replaced by pain and loneliness. Dropping to his knees, he sobbed for what was lost to him. 


	37. Chapter 37: Wedding Dresses and Wolves

It was early. Too early. The sun wasn't out yet. Something was tickling Bella's nose, forcing her a deep sleep. "Rise and shine sleepyhead"! Bella cracked open one eye.

"Go away", she growled.

"Nope"! Maddie bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "Time to get up. It's Black Friday".

"You are an evil horrible woman and I hate you. Let me go back to sleep", she grumbled. For the last two years, Maddie had been dragging Bella out of bed to do battle with the crowds for Black Friday sales.

"Bella" she whispered in her ear. "Get your ass out of this bed right now before I throw a bucket of cold water on you. Think long and hard, Swan. You know I don't make idle threats".

"Bitch".

"Good. Coffee is ready downstairs. I'll be in the kitchen going over my list".

Bella leaned over and kissed Jacob lightly. Nothing woke him. Bella swore that he would sleep through a hurricane. Quickly she gathered her things, and snuck out into the hall bathroom so that she wouldn't disturb him. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail and putting some cream under her swollen eyes, she appraised herself in the mirror, and stuck her tongue out at her reflection. "3:00 in the morning" she grumbled. "I'm gonna fix her sorry ass wagon".

Bella stalked into the kitchen, and poured a hot cup of coffee, slamming the pot back on the warmer, muttering obscenities under her breath. Maddie ignored her. This was how Bella was every year, and as soon as she had her coffee she'd be better. So, she went back to her list, outlining the stores she wanted to go to.

Bella finished her coffee. "Ready to go".

Maddie gave her friend an excited smile. "Yup! Let's go get some breakfast. We've got plenty of time to eat".

Bella grabbed her keys and drove them over to the diner in Forks. Collin, who had been on patrol before they left, followed them. Jake had given strict instructions that Bella was to be guarded at all times. There was still the possibility of a vampire roaming the area, and he wasn't taking any chances. The wolves were instructed to guard Bella, but not invade her privacy. In other words - leave her alone. Arriving at the diner, he kept his distance, but he could hear her as she told him to come in and and order some breakfast. Collin was grateful. His stomach had been growling for an over an hour, and he knew once they got to Port Angeles he wouldn't be able to just leave them in order to satisfy his hunger.

Bella and Maddie ordered their food. The diner was all but abandoned this time of morning, most people opting to get in line at the stores and eat later. This was their tradition. After all, why stand in the cold for hours when you know that only a few people were going to get the freebies. Besides, Bella was less inclined to want to claw her own eyes out if she had a full stomach before they shopped.

Looking around the quiet diner, Maddie figured it was safe to ask some questions she had about the pack. Keeping her voice low, she started in. "Bella, what can you tell me about the guys. I mean, not their personal lives, but the way this has affected them, physically, I mean".

It was easy for all of them to forget that Maddie hadn't been around them for very long. Bella understood that she must be full of questions, and it was her duty not only as a friend but as mate to the true alpha to ease her transition into this lifestyle.

"Most of them were teenagers when they changed for the first time. Sam was twenty, I think. He was the first of them to go through it. I don't know about all of their experiences. You'd have to ask Embry about his. I can tell you that Sam was very alone and afraid when it happened to him. He had no idea that the legends were all true, and he thought he was losing his mind. When the council finally picked up on it, they put all of his fears to rest, and told him what had been passed down for generations, the things they all needed to know to keep everyone safe".

Bella paused, wrapping her cold fingers around the coffee mug, inhaling the pungent aroma and taking a long drink. "When I first moved back to Forks, I ran into Jacob at a party on the beach". Bella smiled at the memory, he was so young then, both of them awkward teenagers. "He was average height, probably about 5'9 or so. Gangly, like most 15 year old boys. He was graceful in his movements, even back then. Who knows if it was the other part of him, already making itself known. I didn't really see him again for another year. He had turned 16, and grown to over six feet. All of the childlike features were gone. He called himself a beanpole, but the muscles he was developing would have driven any girl wild. I told him he was beautiful, and he really was".

The waitress came over with steaming plates of eggs, pancakes and sausage, fresh biscuits and warm butter. Bella audibly groaned as she took her first bite. "Oh, man, now I can forgive you for dragging me out of bed at an ungodly hour". Maddie stuck out her tongue. "You love me. Now finish telling me. I'm dying to know what I've gotten myself into".

Bella took another bite of her eggs and continued. "So, like I said, he was growing. We went to the movies one night with Mike, this guy I went to high school with-", Maddie raised her eyebrows at her, "don't ask - and part way through the movie Mike got sick. We were in the lobby waiting, and Jacob was holding my hand, confessing his feelings for me, when I noticed how warm his hand felt. I thought he was getting sick too. Not only that, but he was really got really irritable with Mike. I just chalked it up to a male ego thing, but when we got closer to my house, I noticed that Jake didn't look good, and I thought that he was getting the flu. He was burning up".

Bella paused, the memory of it still stung. "When he left me that night, and I didn't see him for a few weeks. He was ignoring all of my calls. When I got tired of him dogging me, I found him hanging around with Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry. I couldn't believe the change in him. He was angry, and he looked older. Almost like he does now. Embry had changed too. I didn't recognize him at first. They looked like grown men. Jacob had grown again, towering over me like he does now. His muscles were bigger, fully developed, just a little smaller than they are now. All of them looked that way. His long black hair that I loved was gone, and so was his million watt smile. Jacob looked hard. Later, when he was finally able to tell me what had happened, he said Billy told him looked strange, and it set him off. He got angry, full of rage, and started shaking. He said it was only a second, but it seemed like an hour. His body felt like it was breaking apart, he thought he was going to die. The next thing he knew he was on all fours and looking down at Billy. He tried to speak, but obviously he couldn't. Then the voices were in his head, screaming at him".

"Whoa". Maddie's eyes were full of wonder, the only thought in her mind was how terrified those young boys had to have been when it happened.

"Yeah, whoa is right".

"So, did it change anything else for them"?

"Their senses are keener than ours", Bella explained. "Sight, sound, touch, taste. It's all enhanced. They can hear great distances - always stand downwind if you don't want them to hear something, or turn up some background noise".

"The radio in the kitchen"? Maddie asked.

"Exactly. You learn a few tricks. Their body temperatures run hot. 108 degrees. They don't get sick, their metabolisms are fast. They eat enough in one meal to feed a family of four", Bella jerked her head in Collin's direction, who was busy working his way through a mountain of pancakes, steak and eggs, biscuits and gravy.

Maddie nodded her head. "Well, that explains why there was no turkey left last night. I thought you were crazy for making two huge birds".

Bella took another bite of her pancakes, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh, there's turkey left. I made sure of it. It's hidden in the garage fridge behind the beer". Collin's ears perked up at the fact. "Don't even think about it", Bella threatened under her breath, and Maddie watched the young mans shoulders slump in defeat.

"So, like I was saying, they eat alot, and often. Their bodies burn it off at an amazing rate. When they run, they're impossibly fast. They can reach 100 miles an hour if they have to. They heal quickly too. Broken bones, wounds, scrapes. It can take anywhere from a few minutes to a day to heal, depending on the injury".

"Must be nice" Maddie mused. "Never needing health insurance".

"Well, at least they get something out of it. They have to give up far more in exchange. They are tied to the reservation. Jacob called it a life sentence. All of them, they lost their freedom, their choices when it happened. Even with imprinting, there is no choice for them, Maddie. They all talk about how it just intensifies the feelings that would have happened anyway. Maybe they're right. I don't know. Jacob was always in love with me, so it didn't change for him".

The weight of what she was telling her sunk in. Maddie couldn't imagine how it must have been to have their dreams and choices taken from them. "So, what would happened if one of them was already married or dating someone else when they imprinted"?

"It has happened".

Maddie's eyes were wide in horror, praying she wasn't the other woman. "Who"?

"Leah. She was going to marry Sam. Then he saw Emily and imprinted on her. I questioned it, didn't understand. Emily told me it was hard to resist that level of devotion. Leah thought it was a crock of shit. When a wolf imprints, he's supposed to be whatever you need. Friend, brother, lover, whatever your needs are. The only imprint that hasn't worked that way is Quil and Claire".

"Claire"?

Bella nodded, swallowing another bite of food. "You'll meet her. She's adorable. She's six".

"Six"?

"Six. And Quil is the best big brother she could ever ask for. Like I said, they will be anything you need. Someday things might change for the two of them. We'll have to wait and see".

Maddie was quiet, and worked her way through the rest of her breakfast with no more questions. It was information overload, a crash course on her new life. They finished their food, and Bella signalled the waitress for their check. "Maddie, are you ok? I know this is kind of overwhelming".

"Yeah, it's just alot to think about. I'm ok".

"Good. Well, let's head out then. Collin, you want to ride with us"? He nodded in agreement, it would be easier. He climbed into the back of Bella's truck, leaving the two girls alone in the cab.

"Won't you get cold"? Maddie asked him with concern.

Collin smiled. "Didn't you listen to Bella"? Then he pointed two thumbs to his chest. "Wolf. 108.5. I don't get cold". Then he grinned suggestively to her. "If you do, I'd be glad to warm you up".

Bella rolled her eyes. "Get in the truck, Collin. Don't let Embry catch you flirting with Maddie. You know how strong their imprint is", she reminded him sternly.

Collin, paled and climbed in the bed of the truck. Embry was beta, and nearly as big and tough as Jake. He sure as hell didn't want to piss him off, especially when it came to his imprint. He was still in the overprotective phase of it.

Bella navigated the truck down the dark winding highway to Port Angeles. Pulling into town, she turned to Maddie "Where to, oh mighty Queen of Sales"? Maddie consulted the directions she had printed out. She had been there on Tuesday, but Embry had driven. "Go down the main drag, the touristy section and hang a left on Water Street. Park anywhere".

Bella did as she was told, and climbing out of the truck, followed Maddie to a small storefront, with no lines, no throngs of people. The windows were softly lit, flowing dresses displayed above rice lights and rose petals. "Maddie, a bridal shop"?

"Well, yes. You don't have your dress yet". Maddie grinned at Bella and began to explain. "Ok, so I was with Embry the other day, and we came up to Port Angeles. We were walking around and I saw this shop. I dragged him in- don't give me that look, Bella- and I asked if I could make an appointment for you. I told them we could be here today, and the ladies that own the store let me know they were opening early today, and that they were running an unadvertised sale this morning. So, here we are".

Bella just stared at Maddie as she blurted out her explanation. When it was all over, she grabbed her friend into a huge hug. "God, I'm glad you're here! Let's do this"! The girls walked towards the door and suddenly Bella remembered. "Collin! Crap, you can't be here".

"Bella, I have orders from Jake. I'll leave you alone". Collin wasn't about to let the girls out of his sight. Not after the what had happened just three days before.

"Collin, it's not that. It's just if you see me in my wedding dress, then everyone, including Jacob will see my in my wedding dress". Bella bit her lip. "I'm going to call him. You can talk to him, and whatever you two decide is fine. Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialed Jacob and smiled when he answered, his deep voice soft and sleepy.

"Hey Baby. I miss waking up with you".

"Mmm... I missed that too. Jake, I've got a little problem".

"What is it? Is Collin with you". If he was asleep before, he was wide awake now, ready to bolt out the window and run hell for leather to Port Angeles.

"Yeah, he's here. That's kind of the problem. Maddie and I are at a bridal boutique so I can try on wedding dresses".

"Really"? He couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. When it came to his wedding with Bella, things couldn't happen fast enough. He'd waited forever to make her his, and it was finally happening. "That's great, honey".

"Yeah, I know, but Jake, if Collin sees me in my wedding dress..."

"Oh, I get it. You don't want me to see it. Put him on".

Bella handed the phone over to Collin, who listened intently as his alpha issued instructions to him. Collin gave her back her phone and walked down the street, leaving the two women alone.

"Jacob"?

"Bells, I told Collin to stay in earshot of you, but to back off. He'll be close by, but this way he won't be able to see you. You're in a public place, so I'm guessing you'll be safe".

"Thanks, Jake. Could you do one more thing for me"?

"Anything, anytime", was his confident answer.

"Could you call Quil? I know Claire is with him, and that they get up early to watch cartoons. Ask him to bring her up here. If they leave soon, then they can be here by eight. I'd like to get Maddie and Claire's dresses while we're here".

"Oh, so Quil gets to see the dress, huh".

"Quil can guard his thoughts".

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, have fun to day, baby. Pick out something beautiful to marry me in. Love you".

"Love you too".

Tossing her phone back in her purse, she grabbed Maddie's hand. "Let's do this".

An hour later, Bella had tried on and discarded several gowns. "Why is this so hard"?, she groaned.

"Perhaps we're going about this the wrong way". The sweet older woman running the shop pondered for a moment. "Dearest, do you have a theme for your wedding"?

"Yes. We're getting married on Christmas Eve at the tribal center in La Push. I want a woodland themed wedding. Bring the outdoors in, Christmas trees, branches, fairy lights. Rustic but elegant".

"Well, my dear, why didn't you say so? I think I have the perfect dress for you". The sweet woman walked to the back of the store, and slipped through the doorway. She re-emerged with an ivory colored gown, flowing with layers of organza. "There is nobody like Vera. This is romantic, soft and dreamlike. Try it on".

Bella shook her head doubtfully. The dress was beautiful, but so far she had no luck, and was discouraged. The shopkeeper helped her carefully step into the dress, pulled it up and zipped the back. Walking out to the large set of mirrors, Bella was speechless. Even Maddie had nothing to say as she admired her. It was lovely. The bodice was strapless, ruched and fitted, flaring out at her hips to layers upon layers of organza that curved and draped artfully. The look and feel was almost organic, and seeing herself in the mirror, her pale skin against the ivory silk, the mahogany color of her hair, adding to the richness of the gown, she felt and looked like an elfin princess.

A deep voice interrupted her reverie. "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful bride. Jacob is going to be blown away". Quil was standing with Claire in the doorway. Bella smiled when she saw him. "You like it"? she asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

Gently he put his young charge down on the floor and strode over to Bella. Taking her hands in his, he looked into her bright shining eyes. "You have never looked more lovely, Bella". Lowering his head, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

A small hand tugged on her skirt. "Auntie Bella, you look like a princess". Claire's six year old eyes were big with wonder.

"Yes, she does, Claire".

Bella bent down so that she was eye level with the little girl who had captured her heart so many years ago. "Claire, I have a really big problem".

"You do"?

"I do. I need a pretty little girl to be my flower girl. It's an important job. She has to carry a basket, and scatter petals down the aisle for me to walk on at our wedding. Do you know a little girl who can help me? She gets to wear a princess dress".

Quil watched his sweet little Claire bounce up and down with delight. "I can do it, Aunt Bella! I can help"!

"You can"?

"Uh, huh, and I'll do a really good job. Quil can help me practice".

Bella laughed. "I'm sure he will. I guess we need to find you a pretty princess dress. Would you like to try some on"?

"Yes, please"!

Quil hugged Bella. "Thank you".

"Your welcome. Can you introduce Claire to Maddie while I change"?

When Bella came out of the dressing room a few minutes later she was amused to find Maddie and Claire putting gown after gown for each of them into Quil's arms, who was now sporting a tiara, compliments of a sweet little girl he didn't have the heart to say no to.

"Look, Aunt Bella! Quil's a princess too".

Bella nearly doubled over with laughter at Claire's enthusiasm. "Yes, he is! What a pretty princess he makes"! she agreed.

A half hour later, dresses picked for Maddie and Claire, they made their way out of the shop. Bella smiled to herself at the dress they had picked out for Claire. It had an ivory underskirt, and layers of red organza tumbled from the waist. The shopkeeper had suggested a white fur hooded cape for Bella, and also had a smaller one for Claire. With her dark hair, Claire looked like little red riding hood in the outfit.

Quil glanced up and down the street, feeling uneasy somehow. "Where's Collin"?

"Jacob said he'd be close". Peering around her, craning her neck, Bella spotted him down the street coming out of the bakery. "There he is. We should be fine Quil. You two have a fun afternoon. Thanks for bringing Claire up".

"Thank me by picking out a good chocolate cake for the wedding", he bribed.

"You got it".

"Claire give Aunt Bella and Maddie hugs, it's time to go home".

Little arms wound around Maddie and Bella at the same time. Maddie had fallen in love with the sweet little girl's charm and winning smile.

"Bye Claire, come see me soon and I'll bake you some cookies", Maddie told her.

"Ok. Quil, we have to visit Maddie for cookies. Can you remember that, please"?

"You bet. Ladies, have a good day".

Flagging down Collin, Bella and Maddie departed for home, three dresses between them the skirts flowing over their laps.

* * *

><p>Edward stepped from the shadows he was hiding in, downwind so that the young wolf didn't catch his scent. His golden eyes were black with rage. He had been watching as Bella tried on dresses for her wedding with Jacob Black. A wedding he was determined wouldn't happen. Edward wouldn't allow it.<p>

Sam Uley stepped further into the small doorway, unnoticed by all. Edward Cullen would never set foot on his land again, he was going to make sure of it.


	38. Chapter 38: Wolves, Vamps, CharlieOH MY

Bella dropped Maddie and Collin off at home. Paul was relieving him from patrol, and was already waiting there, having discovered, much to Collin's disappointment, the left over turkey.

"Save some of that for Jake", she chided him. Paul looked a little guilty as he worked on the enormous turkey sandwich he was washing down with a beer. "Heard you bought a dress this morning".

"Yes I did"! she responded excitedly. "I need to take it over to Charlie's so that Jacob doesn't see it".

"Sure. Just let me finish my sandwich. Anywhere else you need to go this afternoon"?

"I need to stop at the bakery and sample cakes. Feel like having some dessert"? she grinned.

Paul pointed a finger at his chest and stared at her like she was an idiot. "Uh, Bella? Wolf- always hungry".

"Yeah, yeah wise-ass, I know. Finish your sandwich. I have to make some calls. By the way, where's Jake"?

"Working on the headboard". Paul took a long drink, draining his beer. "Said he'd be back around four".

"Alright. I'm going to make those calls and fix some sandwiches for me and Maddie. You want another one"? Paul gave her an exasperated look. "Again Bella, wolf. Always hungry".

Bella rolled her eyes. Maddie wandered into the kitchen grabbing a plate, joining Paul while Bella was on the phone with the florist. Paul dug Maddie. Saw some of himself in her. She lost her parents, he had been abandoned by his. Life hadn't been easy for either of them, but they were survivors. Cut from the same cloth. She was a bright, happy spirit, but tough as nails making her way through the world. He had seen through Leah's memories how she had stood up to everyone, cussing like a sailor the whole time.

"So Maddie". He stretched his arms above his head, flexing his muscles, trying to intimidate her- just a little. Really, because he wouldn't be Paul if he didn't. "You freaked out by all this shit yet"?

She eyed him warily. "You asking because you're really interested, or are you just fucking with me, trying to freak me out by flexing and reminding me how strong you are"?

Paul grinned wickedly. "Both. Is it working"?

"Nope".

Oh, a challenge! he thought. This little girl needed a lesson, and even though he liked her, the tiny part of him, the part that he tried to keep locked away these days, that asshole in him just couldn't help but screw with her a bit. He moved closer to her, almost, but not quite leaning into her. A growl, small, low and deep reverberated from his chest. He stared at her intensely, allowing the wolf out just a little, making his eyes change enough to look menacing. Then he whispered quiet and threatening. "You should be. Afraid that is".

Maddie's eyes widened, and for the first time, real fear of what they were, the made her insides quake. "None of us would ever hurt you, but you need to always remember, what we really are. Even Embry, can be very, very dangerous. He's only second to Jake in strength and size. Our anger is nothing, nothing to play around with".

Bella had ended her phone call, and she knew that Paul was aware of her watching the whole encounter. She was torn. As much as she loved Maddie, she was protective of the wolves. They were her family, her pack in way that was different than Jacob's. They had all sacrificed their lives for her before, and might well do it again. Maddie needed to see their power, not to be afraid, but so she could respect it. She also needed to know the danger that came from being around the supernatural. Emily was gone before she came to visit, so her scars were not a tangible sign of caution for her.

If Maddie hadn't been afraid already, she became terrified when she saw the air around Paul seem to shimmer, like heatwaves rising from the pavement on a hot summer day. The edges of his being seemed to blur. Bella decided it was time to put a stop to it. "Paul! Enough! She's gotten the point"!

Faster than Maddie could blink, Paul was once again in his seat, finishing his sandwich, visibly relaxed as though nothing had happened. She was pissed. "You son of a bitch". Maddie raised her hand to slap him, but Bella grabbed her wrist mid swing. "Wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll just get hurt". She dropped her arm, and settled for shooting him daggers with her eyes.

Paul gave her a half smile. "That's good. You've got a thick skin, and you don't take any shit. You'll need it running with us. Just be careful, and learn to pick your battles".

As much as Bella hated to admit it, Paul was right on the mark. Maddie was getting an accelerated education thanks to the situation with the Volturi and Bella's association with the Cullen's. Things could get very sticky.

"Maddie, I'm sorry if Paul scared you", her voice was serious as a teacher. "But, he's right. I know that you didn't ask for any of this, but neither did he or the others". Choosing her words carefully to make her understand, she continued. "I am Jacob's mate, imprint to the Alpha of the pack, the leader of the the Spirit Warriors. Being an imprint comes with a sense of duty and responsibility. Perhaps more so for me, and for you as well. Embry is Beta to the pack. You also will take up that mantle. You will learn when to speak, and how to choose your words, whether forceful or kind". Bella wasn't trying to hurt her friend, only guide her. Her voice gentled as she continued, and she reached for Paul's hand. "They will protect you with their lives, because you are one of the pack. It's up to you to become a friend and sister to them all. Then they'll protect you because they love you". Giving Paul's hand a squeeze, she added "and their capacity to love is great".

Maddie knew that she was right. In all of the excitement, she had begun to look at their lives as though they were teachers and she was a student. She'd been looking at it from an outsider's perspective. Maddie needed to let them in. All of them. "I understand". Turning to Paul, the new respect she had for the wolves was apparent in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I will be cautious in the future, and even though you just about made me pee my pants", Paul laughed a little at that, "I know you would never hurt me on purpose".

"Just do right by Embry, and you're ok in my book". Paul reached over and gave her a hug. "Do me a favor, though. Don't tell Embry I how bad I scared you. Fucker's big and he'll kick the shit out of me".

Bella rolled her eyes, laughing the two of them. "Really, Paul. It's your own fault".

"Oh, like you're so innocent, Swan! You knew exactly what I was doing"! he exclaimed.

Maddie turned on Bella. "Some friend you are"!

Paul reached out for Maddie's hand. "It's ok. I'll help you get even with her" he said giving her a conspiratorial wink. "

Bella was screwed. Maddie was creative, and Paul was just plain evil. "Ah, crap. I never should have let you two become friends".

Maddie raised an eyebrow at her. "No, you shouldn't have. I have a feeling that Paul and I are going to get along quite nicely, and you my dear, are going to be the butt of many pranks and practical jokes", she teased.

Bella narrowed her eyes at them. "You wouldn't mess with the Alpha's mate, now would you"? she threatened.

"Oh, please, Bella" barked Paul. "Like Jake wouldn't have a little fun helping us out".  
>She groaned in frustration and threw her arms up in the air. "Fine! I know when I'm beat. Just remember, paybacks are a bitch! So, Paul, you ready to take off"?<p>

* * *

><p>It was his chance. Right now. He had to talk to her. She only had one wolf with her, and Edward remembered Paul. He was unpredictable, easily angered, and simple to outsmart. Bella was getting out of her truck. All he had to do was speak to her. She'd come to him, be glad to see him. All Bella needed was to feel his touch once again, inhale his sweet scent just one time, and she'd be hooked. It was ironic to his mind. Once he had called her his personal brand of heroin, but truthfully, she had been the addict. Addicted to the supernatural, not knowing how to walk away, wanting to become one of them. Faster than should be possible, he dropped from the tall tree he watching her from, and crossed the lawn, stopping just feet away from her as she closed the door of her old rusted truck. "Isabella".<p>

She froze. A voice she hadn't heard in almost four years reverberated in her ears. It was him, there was no mistaking, no faking the velvet richness of it. Edward. Quickly she spun around. "Edward"? Looking at the him, and then the house, where she knew Charlie was waiting, she asked, "What, what are you doing here"?

Before he could answer her, Paul jumped out of the truck and was between the two of them, shaking, fists clenched. "You need to leave, Leech".

Edward didn't move. Paul's thoughts were an angry blur, the only discernible words in his mind were 'protect' and 'destroy'. Giving Bella his trademark crooked grin, he spoke again, his voice smooth. "Bella, please, ask him to back off. I'm not here to hurt you".

She was in a tough spot. Her loyalty to Jacob knew no bounds, but there was real danger out there, to her and the pack. "Paul, it's ok". She put a comforting hand on his arm, and slowly stepped to his side. "Edward isn't here to hurt me, and you don't have to go anywhere".

"Not planning on it", he spat, never breaking eye contact with Edward.

"Paul, please calm down" she looked at him, her eyes pleading. "Charlie".

He tried to reign it in, reminding himself he needed to keep the secret, not to break the treaty. Edward gave him a childish grin. Smug bastard, he thought. I oughta rip your fucking head off.

"But you won't", Edward told him.

"Stay out of my mind, asshole", the words gritted out snarls issuing from his chest at the same time.

"Both of you stop"! exclaimed Bella. "Edward, answer me. What are you doing here? Are the others with you"?

Edward extended a hand to her, his expression soft. "No love, I'm here alone. I just wanted to see you".

"No offence, Edward, but I haven't heard from you in nearly four years", she responded, taking a step back from him.

Reluctantly, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, and shrugged. "I care about you. Can't I visit you anymore"?

"Edward, I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm getting married. To Jacob Black. You should go". Her voice was firm. He needed to know that she meant business.

Paul crossed his arms over his chest. "You heard her. She doesn't want you here. Leave".

Edward ignored him, responding only to Bella "Ah, yes, the dog". His smile twisted. "I saw you today, picking out your wedding dress".  
>Bella was livid. "Are you- have been following me"?<p>

"I merely wanted to see you. That's not the point. Love, come with me. You don't belong here. You never did. I can give you so much. I've allowed you to have your freedom, a life without me, but you persist in placing yourself in dangerous company", he soothed.

"That's it! Bella, he needs to go now, and if he doesn't go now, I'll fucking make him"! shouted Paul.

"As if you could catch me".

"You allowed me? Edward, you need to leave, now", she demanded. "I don't want to go anywhere with you. My life is here. I'm happy. I'm getting married. Go now, before the pack shows up".

_That's right you filthy leech_, thought Paul. _Yeah, that's right. I know you can read my mind. Read this_. He allowed images of Bella and Jacob to flood his mind. Edwards eyes were black with anger. "Bella, how could you? You let that filthy mutt defile you"!

"NOT HELPING PAUL"! she shouted.

Edwards eyes darted towards the house, and Bella saw it. "Crap, Charlie. Edward get out of here".

Paul allowed more images flood his mind. Bella with the pack, helping Jacob carve her ring, Bella at Thanksgiving, Bella hugging him, Jacob telling Bella she's his imprint.

"No"! whispered Edward. "That's not possible. She doesn't belong to him. She belongs to me".

Bella knew what Edward was seeing in Paul's mind. The anger and devastation on Edward's face was clear. "Edward, I'm Jacob's imprint. I'm going to marry him. I love him. Please, go. Now".

"NO! I'm not leaving without you Bella" he shouted. "You need to come with me! You're in danger, you belong with me! I'll do it. I'll change you. You'll be strong. We'll travel the world together. You can't marry him"!

Paul was incensed. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW"! He was shaking, on the verge of phasing. The sound of a gun being cocked startled him, causing him to jump, nearly losing it.

Charlie was standing in the doorway, a rifle in his hands, pointed clearly at Edward. "Boy, she asked you to leave. I don't know, and I don't care what you're doing here, but it's time for you to go before I fill your ass full of lead".

"I'll leave when he does" sneered Edward.

Bella didn't know what to do. If Charlie shot either of them- "Daddy, put the gun down. Edward is leaving".

"I'm not going anywhere", he stated.

Paul was shaking harder, growling and snarling, starting to blur around the edges.

"You see, Bella! They're a bunch of filthy Indians who can't keep their emotions in check. You'll get hurt or killed around them. You can't possibly be Jacob's imprint. They're lying to you. I saw his mind years ago. He's going to leave you".

Edward dug into Paul's mind, searching for the truth. Finding it, he pushed harder. His voice was velvety smooth. "Ah, I see. So, Sam isn't the only alpha these days. Looks like your Jacob can't seem to commit".

Paul shoved Bella to the side as Edward walked forward to her. "You will not touch her"!

Charlie had enough. There was something wrong with Edward. He'd always thought the kid was off, but now that he'd been gone for awhile Charlie had started piecing things together. If there was one thing that made him a good cop, it was being observant. "Get the fuck off my property, Cullen. I've been living here my whole life, and I know you're not normal. Now, these bullets, they probably won't kill you. I don't know what you are, and I don't want to know. But, I'll get a damn good shot off, pumping your ass so full of lead that you'll be sitting on an inflatable doughnut for the rest of your life". Training his rifle skyward, he cracked off a shot into the air.

That did it. Paul couldn't keep it under control. Shredded pieces of clothes fluttered to the ground like confetti and an enormous silver wolf burst forth in his place. Growling and snapping his jaws, Paul chased after Edward as he ran from the yard with vampire speed.

Charlie stumbled backwards. "HOLY SHIT! Bella, what the hell is going on here"?, shouted Charlie.

"Not now Dad"! she snapped. Quickly she opened her cellphone. "Rachel, you need to send Jacob here, now! I'm at Charlie's. Then have Seth drive Billy over. Paul lost it in front of Charlie". She closed her phone and collapsed onto the ground, burying her face in her hands.

"BELLA! You need to give me some damn answers right now. What the hell was Edward Cullen doing here"!

Bella's head snapped up in shock. Was Charlie serious? Paul turns into a mutant wolf in front of him, and he's asking why Edward was here? Shaking her head, she stood up, opened the door to her truck and snatched out her wedding dress. "Dad, I don't know why Edward was here. He thinks he still loves me". Marching past him she walked into the house, and headed upstairs to stow her dress.

Walking back downstairs, she found a pale Charlie slumped in his recliner, some sports game on, the TV muted. "Dad-"

"Not now, Bella". Charlie opened a beer and downed it.

"Charlie, if you would just listen to me"!

Charlie got red in the face. He was angry. While he had no idea what the hell was really going on, he knew he had been lied to, and it seemed that not only did his daughter know, but since Billy was coming over, it looked like he did too. Seeing Paul change into a wolf was a surprise, and it didn't take him long to realize that the stories Billy had been telling all these years were true. What really scared him was the way Edward Cullen had been looking at his daughter. He always knew something was off about that kid, for all he did like Carlilse.

Charlie was jumpy, pissed and armed. Bella knew better than to push him right now. Just as she was going to go in the kitchen and try to give him some space, the door burst open, Seth and Brady rushing in.

"Bella, are you ok"? asked Seth.

"Yeah, I'm fine". Relief flooded through her at the sight of the two large men. Brady stationed himself in the doorway, his eyes never leaving her. Seth pulled her into a hug, and the damn broke loose. Bella sobbed. The chaos had been too much. Seeing Edward after all this time, knowing that all of her well kept secrets had done nothing to keep Charlie out of this mess. She needed to let it out now so that she could be strong later.

Charlie had heard the commotion and walked into the kitchen. "Oh, for the love of God! What in the hell are you boys doing here, Seth"?

"Jacob sent us".

"Yeah, and just where in the hell is he? My daughter, who he claims to love is a damn mess, Edward Cullen was in my front yard ready to abduct her-". Brady started to growl. "Don't you even start with me boy. I'm nervous as hell, and I have no problem getting out my tranq gun and shooting you".

Shit, thought Seth. Charlie meant business. His hand kept reaching for his holster. "Charlie, calm down. Jake will be here soon". Then turning to Bella, he cupped her face with his hands. "Everything is fine. Jacob, Embry and Paul were chasing Edward. They just want to talk to him. Paul told us what happened. Edward doesn't seem right, and Jacob is upset. They just want to keep you safe. Do you understand"?

Bella nodded her head, sniffling. "Bella, you need to get it together, ok. Jake will be here soon, and so will Billy".

"Son, you want to tell me how you got here so fast? How in the hell did Paul tell you anything when it looks like he turns into a damn monster"! Charlie was about done waiting. He wanted answers, and by God, he was going to get them.

"We, were uh, close by". Seth was a bad liar, and Charlie had known him since he was a baby. There was no way he was going to get away with this.

Charlie slammed his fist down on the table. "BULLSHIT"! Brady started shaking. He was very protective of Bella, and the stench of vampires had pushed his control almost to the limit. Much more and he was going to snap.

Bella pulled herself together and issued an order. "Brady, go out back". He turned and made a hasty exit out the door, but refused to go far. Instead he chose to pace the treeline, listening to the howls of his brothers echo through the cold air.

Sitting up straight, Bella turned to her father. "Dad, you need to calm down. I know it's alot to take in, but Seth and Brady are here to help. Jacob will be here as soon as he can. They're making sure we're safe".

"Safe from what"?, he demanded.

"Dad, just wait for Billy. He'll be here soon".

"Look, Bella. I'm not stupid. I know what I saw. Paul turned into a giant wolf, and obviously you knew about it. What's Billy coming here to tell me"? Turning to Seth he asked pointedly, "Is he going to tell me that you turn into one too? That Jacob is a wolf? That all you boys, who I've known since you were kids have been lying to me all these years. That you're all a pack of wild animals"?

Seth stared down at the ground. He couldn't look at Charlie. He had been his father's closest friend. The fact that he was disappointed in him, and might think he was dangerous hurt. If Charlie only knew the half of it, how much this life had cost him, had cost his mother and Leah.

"That's exactly what it is, Daddy", supplied Bella. "You need to treat them with some respect. You have no idea what they have gone through, having their childhoods, their dreams robbed from them because of a bunch of selfish vampires".

Charlies eyes were wide with shock. Ah shit, she thought. Bella hadn't meant to blurt out that last part. "What? Bella, what are you saying? Are you telling me that Edward, the Cullen's".

"Yes. Please, please wait for Billy", she begged him.

Charlie stood up and walked over to the pantry. Pulling out a bottle of whisky and three glasses he poured each of them a drink, and waited for his old friend to arrive. In the meantime, he had every intention of getting rip roaring drunk.


	39. Chapter 39:Whiskey Bottles and Fast Cars

Billy and Sue pulled up to Charlie's house, worried about Charlie's reaction to the truth. Billy prayed to the spirits for guidance, and hoped his old friend would forgive him. "Well, here goes nothing" he said as Brady came over to the car and helped him into his chair and up the porch steps.

Wheeling himself into the kitchen, Billy eyed the half drunk bottle of whiskey. "Needed something to steady your nerves, Charlie"?

Charlie's hands trembled as poured yet another drink. Slamming down the contents of the glass, the familiar burn reached down his throat. His eyes narrowed at Billy. The man he had called friend, brother, whose children he loved and cared for as his own, had kept the truth hidden from him. "I think I'm owed a bender", he slurred. "It's either that or I kick the shit out of you. Your choice". Seeing the look of horror on Sue's face, he turned on her next "I take it you know too? Did Harry"?

Sue closed her eyes. The thought of Harry, his death, brought on by the shock of seeing his daughter phase, still tore away at the ragged edges of her heart. "Yes". It was only a whisper, but all the confirmation Charlie needed. The men he had loved and respected betrayed him. He was never really their brother, for all their talk of being a friend to the tribe, a Quileute if not in body, but spirit. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Charlie was not one of them. He was just another outsider, a paleface who had no business being part of their lives.

"Tell me this, Black. Didn't you ever think that even though I wasn't one of you-" the hurt in his voice cut through Billy like a knife. "Didn't you think that even though I wasn't your brother, that I had the right to know that my only child, my daughter was in danger"?

Billy felt horrible. He hated that there was always this secret between them. So many times he wanted to tell Charlie, never more than when Bella first got involved with the Cullen's. Charlie had protected his children, nurtured them, helped them through the painful death of their mother. He was right, he should have been told. Billy had argued it with the council at the time, but was over-ruled. The secret had to be kept. Billy could have stood up them, exercised his true authority as Chief of the tribe. But, like a coward he backed down, and settled for a warning to Bella. He owed Charlie more than this.

Sue sat down next to Charlie, taking his hand in her own, willing him to look her in the eyes. "Please Charlie, try to understand. Nobody wanted to hurt you. We were trying to protect you".

Snatching his hand away and slamming it hard on the table, he ranted "Protect me? Protect me from what? You all knew what Edward was, and kept me in the dark. My own daughter was in danger and you did nothing! NOTHING! I knew there was something wrong with that boy. I knew when I was allowing her to marry him that there was something off with that family. Do you want to know what's ironic"? He trained his eyes on Billy. "I figured that they were something supernatural. Something fictional, some kind of monsters. For the last five years I've kept that inside, because I figured you'd think I was nuts"! Charlie let out a hysterical laugh through his anger. He looked and felt as crazy as the Mad Hatter.

Billy's voice was grave as he began to tell Charlie what he should have so many years ago. Truth had knocked on the door, and it was time to answer. "Charlie, I'm sorry. I was wrong. It's time to tell you everything". Then turning to Bella, he spoke to her with kindness. "Daughter, I'm sorry, but you'll have to tell your part in this tragedy too".

Billy sat up straighter, the power of his blood, his ancestry transforming him from friend to authority. His voice was from another time, and the air was laced with magic as the story of the wolves, Ephraim Black, and the transformation of the pack fell from his lips. Even Charlie in his drunken state was silent with respect, his anger pushed aside momentarily as legends became reality. Charlie Swan's world was never going to be the same.

* * *

><p>Jacob had been working in the shed Paul used as a workshop over at Billy's. He wanted to get as much done as he could before leaving in the morning for his vision quest. Carving relaxed him. There was no room for other thoughts as shaped the wood. He was working on the intricate details of a tree, when Rachel came tearing into the shed, out of breath and panicked.<p>

Dropping his tools to the ground he leaped up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Rach, what's wrong. Is it Dad"?

"No- Jake, Bella just called. You need to get to Charlies. I don't know what's going on, but she said that Paul lost it and phased in front of Charlie.

"Aww, SHIT"! He released Rachel and began stripping off his clothes. "Get Billy over there" he ordered.

"He knows, Jake. Sue's inside, she'll take him".

Jacob tied his jeans to his ankle, and burst into his wolf, howling for the rest of the pack to join him. Paul's thoughts were a snarled mess. "Paul, what the fuck is going on"? Before he could answer, the images of Edward Cullen threatening his mate were shoved into his mind. In that second, the warrior inside took over, and Jacob Black became a lethal hunter, and Edward Cullen was his prey. "Where are you", he snarled.

"A mile outside of Forks. He's running in your direction". One by one the rest of the wolves phased, and they too, filled with rage, their only objective to kill. "Seth, Brady. Get to Charlie's house, protect Bella. Embry, you come with me. Paul keep pushing him here, the rest of you run a tight circle. This ends today. Edward Cullen will not live to see another sunset".

Faster they ran, their claws tearing up the ground beneath them. They closed in, but Edward was fast, agile. He kept eluding them, leaping into the tree canopy, appearing behind them, and then beside them. Edward was playing games with them, fueling their rage even more. "Shit, he's fast", muttered Collin, who along with the other wolves was tightening the circle, making Edwards escape that much more difficult.

"YOU BASTARD! FUCKING COWARD"! Jacob pushed his thoughts toward Edward. "Bella is mine! She never belonged to you".

"You filthy dog, you think that, but it's not true. Bella loves me, and she will be mine again. Does it bother you, that the woman that lays in your bed every night used to beg me to give her immortality? Her blood, her soul and her body sings to me". Running two steps and leaping for the branch above, narrowly missing the snap of Embry's jaw, he continued his tirade. "Still a child, Jacob Black. Nothing more than an overgrown little boy. Does it bother Bella that you haven't taken over as Alpha? Or is it that you don't want to"?

Jacob growled and lunged again. "Oh, yes, I plucked that from your friends mind easily. You know what I think? I think you don't want to be tied to her. You know that she's going to leave you, and you're going to let her- and when she does", he hissed, "she'll come to me". Edward was so absorbed in taunting Jacob that he didn't notice Paul and Embry closing in behind him, blocking his escape. Crouching low, Jacob leapt towards his prey, just as a huge black wolf barrelled through the trees. The black wolf tackled Edward to the ground, knocking Jacob aside. Sam fought to get a grip on him, but Edward was too fast. He slipped from beneath him, but not before breaking Sam's shoulder.

Sam was howling as the pain burned through his body, the other wolves startled by his presence. He had not joined them before when Jacob called. His thoughts were cut off from them, he wasn't allowing them to see his mind. Edward jumped again, landing on Jacob's back, flipping him and throwing him against the tree. "Don't forget, mutt. Isabella is mine". Then he was gone, nothing left but the rustle of leaves.

A voice none of them ever heard before broke into their consciousness. "Could someone tell me what the hell is going on"? Fear, confusion ran through them. "What's happening to me". A new wolf had phased during the chaos.

"Fucking Hell! Stop where you are. Do not move a fucking muscle", ordered Jacob. "Embry, Leah, get your asses over to him. I need to deal with Sam and then I have to get to Charlie's".

Jacob phased back to human and strode to where Sam lay prone and naked on the ground. Kicking him hard in the gut, Jacob shouted, "Get the fuck up, Uley"! Groaning, Sam rose to his feet. His shoulder causing him physical agony. The rest of the pack surrounded them, not daring to get close to Jacob. He was in a violent rage, shaking, power rolling from him in waves. "You want to tell me what the fuck that was about? Thanks to you, Edward Cullen got away".

Sam felt small, surrounded by his pack brothers. Squeezing his eyes shut, his face pinched. He had been following Edward from a distance. He saw everything that happened at Charlie's, waiting for the right moment to intervene. Sam decided he would take out the threat, so he could regain what he had earned, what was rightfully his. It all went so wrong. Now, as he stood there in ready to double over in pain, he couldn't understand what had made him do it in the first place. Why was he so bent on revenge? His wolf began to submit, but before he could speak Jacob started to shout at him. "I asked a question, you piece of shit" Jacob cocked his fist, landing a punch on his jaw. Sam staggered backwards, falling to the ground. Jacob towered over him, placing a foot on his chest. "Answer me now, damn you"!

Anger again coursed through Sam, but he was in physical pain. It wasn't just his shoulder, the wolf began tearing him apart. His pride was wounded, he had allowed the leech to get away. Sam's mind knew he should submit to Jacob, let go of the alpha, become just another member of the pack. The wolf in him, wouldn't let go. It was clawing, begging to be released, not yet ready to submit to the new alpha.

Jacob looked down at Sam's broken form with disgust. "Quil, you and Jared take him to see your grandfather. Sue's at Charlie's house with Billy. I'll send her over as soon as I get there". Then rounding on Paul, he ordered "Paul, go to Billy's. I left my car there. I don't care how many laws you break, but if you put on scratch on her, I'll take it out of your hide. Get to the Swan's as fast as you can".

Paul was in shock. Nobody, but nobody drove that car except for Jake. That old GTO was his pride and joy, lovingly restored in his dad's old garage. Paul and the rest of the pack had been dying to drive that baby, but Jake flatly refused.

"I'm trusting you, Paul. Don't make me regret it".

Jacob started running through the trees, leaving them all behind. He needed to get to Bella. Becoming impatient with human speed, he phased mid stride. Almost as soon as he burst into the wolf, he skidded to a halt at the timbre of Embry's command. "Stop running"!

Jacob was startled until he realized that the order was directed at the new wolf. "Embry, what's going on"?

"He's got us chasing him to Canada! I keep ordering him to stop, but it doesn't register with him. His mind is too confused, right now".

Jacob remembered how Quil had led them all over the Pacific Northwest the first time he phased. Of course, Quil hadn't been confused. He just thought it was fun. But, now wasn't the time for a run. He needed them all close to the reservation. Summoning the full weight of his status, he commanded the new wolf. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE. DO NOT MOVE".

The new wolf felt his knees give way under the double echo of his voice and crumpled to the ground. Satisfied, Jacob told Embry and Leah he'd check in later. Charlie's house was now visible through the trees. He phased back, swiftly pulling on his jeans, running to the back of the house, not stopping until he burst through the door and wrapped Bella in his arms.

"Bella, are you alright? What's going on? Paul showed me what happened, but he was too angry. You need to tell me everything". Now that she was here in his arms, he allowed the panic to settle in. Jacob Black was afraid of nothing except for losing her. His mind was so filled with worry and concern that he didn't hear Charlie stand up. Jacob had ignored everyone else in the room. It wasn't until Charlie spoke that it even registered in his brain that there were other people around. "Son, you need to step away from my daughter". Jacob's eyes were wide with surprise to see Charlie Swan, swaying slightly on his feet, a pistol in his hands, trained directly at him.

Peering around Jacob's side, Bella took in the sight of her father, who was clearly over-reacting to the situation. She'd about had enough out of all of them. "Dad, put the damn gun down. You're being ridiculous. Just because you're mad at all of us doesn't give you the right to act like a vigilante".

Charlie shook his head. He had spent the better part of an hour listening to Billy and his daughter tell him about the world of vampires and werewolves. They did skip over some of the finer details regarding Bella's involvement, but to his mind, any involvement on her part at all was too much. Charlie had poured himself drink after drink, shotgunning them. Realizing that while he knew Edward was something more than human, it was much worse than he could have ever imagined. Now his daughter had the nerve to reprimand him. "You've lost it, Bells. I'm the only one here thinking clearly. I don't want you involved in this shit anymore, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're not".

Bella was finished. Catching sight of Paul walking in the door, she grabbed her purse, and pulled Jacob along with her. "Dad, I'm leaving. Paul and I have an appointment at the bakery. Sober up, and for God's sakes-", pulled the gun out of his hand, and released the clip, "next time, take it off safety if you plan on firing off a round". Hauling Jacob out the door with her, she left a stunned group of people to deal with Charlie's nonsense. As she closed the door, the last thing she heard was Billy's laughter. "Well, she told you old man"!

Charlie just muttered and grumbled, searching the pantry for another whiskey bottle.


	40. Chapter 40: Bread Pudding

**_Just want to let my loyal readers know that Friday's update may be in the afternoon instead of the morning. I live in WI, and it's practically a statewide holiday here! Go Green Bay!_**

Bella quickly filled Jacob in all that had transpired with Edward showing up out of the blue. Paul stood watch, his keen senses looking for any sign of trouble. He didn't really expect Edward to make another appearance today, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Jake, something was really wrong with Edward. He's not himself. I know he was always possessive, but this was different. It's like he thinks I'll willingly go with him, and if I don't... Jacob I'm scared". She was trembling, confessing her fears like a small child. Jacob pulled her to his chest, rubbing soothing circles on her back, stroking her hair. Bella was so strong all of the time, but she was only human.

"It's alright now", and then cupping her chin, so he could look directly in her eyes, he told her, "Honey, I promise. He's never going to take you away. You don't ever have to do anything you don't want to do. I swear, we'll keep you safe".

"But, Jake-",

He cut her off. "No buts, honey. You need to understand something. Every single one of the wolves loves you. They won't let any harm come to you. Not now, not ever. We're a family, and we will protect you". He gave her a smile, a big one that she loved. "Do you believe me"?

"Yes".

"Ok, then. Bella, have you heard back from Rosalie and Emmett today"? It had been a few days since they sent an email to them, giving them a veiled account of what happened to the Volturi members that showed up in Forks. No response had come as of yet. "No, I haven't heard anything, and that makes me even more worried".

"Bella, you can't worry about what we don't know. They'll contact us, I'm sure of it. Until then you have to go on with life as normal".

"But, Jake, you're leaving tomorrow".

Jacob's expression turned grim. "No, I'm not. I can't". Bella's eyes widened with surprise. "Why, what happened"?

"New wolf. I need to be here, at least for tomorrow. In fact, I need to go run for a few hours yet today. I left Embry and Leah in charge of him".

"Who is it"? she asked briskly. This was business, and as much as she hated that a new wolf had phased, there was a new addition to their family, and she felt a responsibility to his happiness and well-being.

"Adam Whitefeather, Jared's cousin. He's 18, graduated last spring. So, at least we don't have to worry about making excuses about him missing school. He'll have to stay with one of the pack members for a few days, I'm not sure who yet. It's bad timing, but not the end of the world. I just need to spend tomorrow with him and then I can leave".

"What can I do to help"?

Jacob grinned. That was his Bella. Always putting someone else's needs in front of her own. It might be a good distraction for her, all things considered. "Well, you could cook for us. I'm going to work with him for awhile today, but we should be done around seven. If you could have something for us, that would be great. If he's not too volatile and I can get him to change back, then I may even let him eat at the table like a civilized human being".

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Jacob Black! Look, I'll cook for you, and if you think it's too dangerous, I'll keep my distance. Go upstairs or something. If not, I'd like to be there".

"I think that's a good idea, Bells. Nobody has phased since I took over alpha, and I'm not going to separate a new wolf the way Sam used to. I know he was afraid after what had happened with Emily. I just think that it makes it harder. I know that I would have never hurt you. It made it life worse for me, increasing my anger. As soon as I was able to be with you and my Dad again, my temper was better. It felt like I had part of my old life back, people who knew me and loved me. I'm glad that Adam will at least have Jared and his uncle. It makes it easier to have someone you don't have to hide it from. As soon as he thinks he's ready to be around his family and friends again, I'll let him".

"I think you're right. He's going to need all the support he can get". Bella glanced down at her watch. "Listen, Paul and I need to go. I have have to be at the bakery at 2:30".

"Yeah, how come Paul gets to taste cakes and I don't"?, he pouted.

"Well, since you have other more important things to do".

Jacob looked at her with a serious expression. "Nothing, and I do mean nothing is more important right now than marrying you". He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you, Bells".

Walking over to her truck, Jacob opened the door for her. Paul climbed in next to her. "Paul, you keep her safe for me. Howl if anything goes wrong".

"You know I will".

"Oh, and Paul? Pick out a good cake". Jacob laughed and waved goodbye to them. Turning around, he walked back into the house to face Charlie.

* * *

><p>Bella was beat. It had been one long day and she was ready for a nap. She had a huge pot roast in the oven, and there was nothing left to do but wait for supper to be done. She set an alarm on her phone, and stretched out in bed for a two hour nap.<p>

Paul had helped her pick out a cake that she was sure Jacob would love. It was beautiful, square and stacked, covered in panels of bittersweet chocolate, and white chocolate stamped onto the sides in a faux bois pattern to match the woodland theme of the wedding. Not that Jake would really care about that, she thought. No, what he would be more interested in was that it was all a rich, dense chocolate cake, filled with ganache and fresh raspberries. That would be what was important to him, or rather, his stomach.

She drifted off to sleep, trying to put the day behind her. Her dreams wouldn't let her. She woke up screaming, covered in a cold sweat. Paul chased into her room as though Satan had been hot on his heels. "Bella, what's wrong? are you ok"?

She was breathing hard, pale and shaky. "Yeah, just a nightmare".

"Edward"? he asked.

"Edward. I was dreaming that he came here and took me. I tried to fight, but I wasn't strong enough". She knew it was only a dream, but she felt so weak and defeated.

Paul sat down next to her on the bed and gathered her into his arms. "Bella, he's never going to get you. One of us will always be here when Jacob's not. It's ok. You're ok. It was just a dream". She relaxed a little under his touch. Paul had turned out to be such a good friend. Not at all what she had expected.

"I know. Go on downstairs. I'll be down in a little while to get supper out of the oven", she told him.

"You sure"?

"Yeah, I'm sure" she reassured.

Paul headed down, and Bella walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Jacob wasn't possessive, but he did complain once in awhile when she smelled like the other wolves. He told her he has to "breathe their stink enough without it clinging to my girl". She had laughed at him, but after putting herself in his shoes, she could see where he was coming from. She guessed it would be like smelling perfume that clung to you after being hugged by someone. With his sense of smell, it was probably pretty annoying. It was a small thing for her to do, but she knew it pleased him. After all, she loved Jacob, and he was always doing little things for her.

While the hot water worked the soreness of her tired muscles, she thought once again of Edwards astonishing admission today. He had followed her. It was sick. He actually stalked her. Then something else occurred to her. Why hadn't the wolves caught his scent? If he had been hanging around the treaty line, they would have noticed him. No, something was really wrong with this picture.

Bella was just setting the table when Jacob came in through the back door. She had laid out clothes for him and some extra clothes for Adam, who she was sure had torn his to shreds during his first phase. Jacob appeared tired, like he had run a marathon. Adam was behind him, looking like the scared child he was. His eyes were trained on the ground, his hands limp by his side. He looked defeated. Bella's heart went out to him. Adam reminded her of Jacob, all those years ago, afraid that he would one day lose himself in the wolf.

If Jacob had been expecting a hug and kiss from his girlfriend at the end of the day, he was about to be let down. Bella brushed past him, and put her arms around Adam, holding him for all she was worth. Adam didn't know what to do. Lifting his head, he looked at Jacob, who nodded his permission, letting him know it was alright. Adam put his arms around the small woman, and cried. He cried for everything. Fear, loss, defeat, every emotion bubbled to the surface as this sweet girl held him, and comforted him. When his sobs subsided, Bella brushed away his tears with her hand. "It'll be alright. We're all here for you. I'm always here if you need me". Then she made him nearly the same promise she had to Jacob so many years ago. "You won't lose yourself. I promise, I won't let it happen". She took him by the hand and led him to the bathroom so he could clean up. Adam was grateful. More grateful than he could express at the moment. He said the only thing he could, hoping she would understand it's meaning. "Thank you".

"Your welcome, Adam. Take your time. Supper will be there when you're done". She gave him his privacy and went back to the kitchen to properly greet her fiance. Jacob engulfed her into a bone crunching hug, lifting off her feet and hauling her up his chest. "Bells, you're amazing. You know that"? He meant it too. She wasn't afraid of the new wolf in her kitchen, and taking one look at Adam she gave him something that he, Embry and Leah couldn't. Comfort.

"Well, I try. You ready to eat"?

"I'm starved. It was a long afternoon. Do I have time for a shower"?

"Of course. Go ahead".

Jacob went upstairs and showered as fast as he could. He wasn't worried about leaving Bella alone with Adam, poor kid was so tired that Jacob wasn't sure he could phase even if he wanted to. Besides, it looked like Bella had won over his heart already. No, he showered fast because he was hungry, and wanted to make the most of his time with Bella before he had to leave. Maddie was going to spend the night at Embry's so that they could have some privacy. In a few hours, Jared was going to come and get his cousin, and then it would just be the two of them. Sighing to himself, he realized how long it had been since they had the house to themselves. Leaving Bella was going to be hard. It was something he needed to do, though. When it was over, hopefully this mess with Sam would be resolved, and they could get married and have some peace for a little while.

When Jacob had dressed and come back downstairs, he found Bella and Adam sitting at the table. Her small hand was on his, giving him a reminder that he wasn't a monster who needed to hide in the shadows. Adam was still a human being, and this simple gesture made his heart constrict.

Kissing Bella lightly on the cheek, Jacob sat next to her, and they filled their plates. Adam got a little embarrassed when he realized how much he was putting on his plate. He didn't want Bella to think he was a pig. He was just so hungry, and it felt like he hadn't eaten in days. "It's ok, Adam", Jacob told him. "It's how we are. Take as much as you want. There's plenty. Your metabolism is faster now, and you'll eat alot more than you used to. Bella keeps us all well fed".

Bella turned to Adam. "He's right. There's another roast warming in the oven when you two have finished this one. Eat as much as you want".

Her kindness warmed his heart. This wasn't how he expected his day to end. When he woke up this morning, the only thought in his head was the pretty girl he had met last night, and whether he could get her to let him take her out on a date. Now it wouldn't happen. His life, his friends, none of them would understand and he couldn't offer any explanations. Even his own parents couldn't know. At least he didn't live with them, he thought. They'd be shocked enough the next time they saw him. Hell, he was shocked himself when he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Adam had always been a good looking guy, muscular. But now, the muscles were heavy on his body, larger, harder than they used to be. His face had aged, making him look a few years older. His jaw was squarer, his brow more defined. It didn't frighten him, per se. It was just startling.

Dinner was somber. Nobody really knew what to talk about, and they were all tired. It wasn't until Bella brought out dessert that Adam finally spoke. "How did you know"? he asked her when she put a dish of bread pudding in front of him.

She shrugged. "Kim. I called her and asked if she knew what you liked. She said this was your favorite".

Adam was again amazed at her kindness. It was a small thing, making him bread pudding, but it meant the world to him. She didn't know it, but it was something his grandmother hand always made for him as a small child. Bella had won a place in Adam's heart. When he phased today, the images and sounds of the fight had assaulted him, scaring him senseless. The way that vampire kept taunting Jacob, threatening him, and talking like Bella was some kind of prize to be won sickened him. He felt a type of possessiveness, a need to protect her. Embry and Leah told him it was part of being a wolf. They explained imprinting to him, and told him that he felt protective of her because not only was she an imprint, but she was the Alpha's imprint. Sitting there, next to her, it became more than that. She was showing him love, accepting him into their world. For her kindness alone, he would swear to protect her.

Jared showed up just as Bella was clearing the table. "Smells good in here, Bella".

"Thanks Jared. There's plenty left over. Want me to fix you a plate"?

"Nah, Kim fed me already". He turned to Adam. "You ready to go, kid"?

Adam stood up from the table and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm beat. I feel like I could sleep for a month".

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, I remember what that feels like. Get some rest. You deserve it after today".

Jared looked at Adam. "Hear you did good today, kid".

"Yes, he did", said Jacob. "He was able to phase back after a few hours, and he hasn't lost his cool once. Tomorrow we'll start working on the patrol routes. I'm going to have him patrol him with Embry for a week until he gets the hang of things".

Adam blushed a little under Jacob's praise. "Alright, man, we're out of here. See you in the morning". Jared and Embry headed for the door.

"Wait"! called Bella. Rushing over to Adam, she pushed an extra pan of bread pudding in his hands.

"Is this for me"? he asked.

"Yes, and you don't have to share it" she said, sticking her tongue out at Jared.

Adam grinned and Jared punched him in the shoulder. "You better share it man, I'm letting you sleep on that fine piece of real estate I call a couch".

"Nope, Bella said it's mine and I'm not sharing". Then narrowing his eyes at his cousin he added "Actually, I take that back. I'll let Kim have a piece".

Jared opened his mouth, but had nothing to say to him. He shook his head and walked out the door. Adam put the dessert down on the counter and gave Bella a hug. "Bella, thank you. For making me feel human again. I really needed it".

She kissed him on the cheek. "Anytime, Adam. Our home is always open to you, and you can come see me whenever you want. You don't need an excuse or a reason, understand"?

Adam nodded, looked over at Jacob, who waved goodbye and then headed out the car where Jared was waiting for him. Getting in, he felt the exhaustion hit him again. He was tired, his whole body ached, but he was full, and his heart was better than it had been an hour before. Driving home, Jared asked him what he thought of Bella.

"She's remarkable".

Jared nodded in agreement. "That she is".

* * *

><p>Jacob locked up the house and the two of them headed upstairs. She had impressed him tonight, and her actions reminded him of the reason he loved her. Bella was selfless in so many ways without ever realizing it. She was so beautiful. Standing in next to the bed, starting to unbutton her shirt. "Here, let me", he told her. Carefully he undid the buttons, and pulled the shirt from her body. He continued to undress her, and when she was left standing in nothing but her small panties, he pulled her close to him, wanting to feel her soft skin next to his. Edward Cullen had been so wrong today. Jacob would never leave her, just as he knew she would never leave him. Bella was so much more than a mate or a wife. She was everything to him, the other half of his heart. If one of them felt pain, the other did too. If one of them felt joy, the other reveled in it. He had known since he was a boy of 15 that she was his soulmate. No werewolf magic needed.<p>

Jacob lifted her and seated her between his legs on the bed, her back facing him. Reaching over to the nightstand he picked up her brush and began pulling it through her hair.

"Jake, that feels so good", she groaned.

"Good. Relax. You deserve it". He told her.

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve it, but I'll take it", she giggled.

"Bells, are you kidding me? After everything that happened today, you still managed to cook dinner for us, and the way you were with Adam. Kid really needed that", he said. He kept up the long even strokes in her hair as he was talking to her. "Did you ever get a chance to check your email"?

"No, I forgot. You want me to do it now"? she asked.

"It can wait until the morning. I'd like to forget about all that for awhile. Tell me about your day. You picked a wedding dress"?

"I did".

"Is it pretty"? he teased.

"Quil thought so"

"What? How come Quil got to see you in your dress. Where is it! I want to look", he whined.

She rolled her eyes. "No way, Jacob Black. It's bad luck. You'll wait. Besides it's not even here. I stashed it because I know what a snoop you are"!

"Bells, I'm hurt", he pouted. "So, did you ask Claire to be flower girl for us"?

"I did. She was so cute. I told her she got to wear a princess dress. Wait until you see what we picked out for. It's darling. I got her and I fur hooded capes to wear with our dresses when we're outside, and she looks like little red riding hood. Wait until you see her".

"I'm sure she'll be adorable", he responded, "but you my dear, will be stunning".

Putting the brush down, he wound his arms around her, and she leaned back into his chest, reveling in the moment. "Jake, do you think we'll always be like this? This content, I mean. Happy like we are now".

"Yeah, baby. I do. I'm not naive enough to think our lives are always going be easy or perfect. I know they won't be. But we love each other, and we've known each other since we were babies. That's something most people don't have. I promise, I'm always going to love you. That will never change". Jacob felt like she did. Content for the night just to have her in his arms. Tonight wasn't a night for sex or lust. It was a night for them to wrap themselves up in each other and fall asleep to the sound of their hearts beating.

"I love you too". Bella was warm and sleepy. Scooting out from between his legs, she laid down in the crook of his arm. "So, do you want to hear about the cake"? she yawned.

Jacob laughed. "Honey, that's the best part. Tell me all about it".


	41. Chapter 41: Bella Horror Picture Show

**For Jacobsmexy- Thanks for the kick in the butt. Hope it's epic enough for you...**

**As always, I own nothing.**

Jacob and Bella woke early in the morning, still wrapped up in each others arms. Staring into her eyes, knowing the next morning he would be leaving her for god only knows how long, he could feel his heart breaking. He had taken all the precautions he could to ensure her safety. Bella would be fine. Even so, he would miss the feel of her next him. The way her soft skin slid over his. The satin curtain of her hair gently falling over his chest. The way her curves molded against his body.

Jacob caressed her cheek, and kissed her. They made love to each other in the early morning sunlight. Their bodies and souls connecting one another. As he felt her move beneath him, the cords that tied him to her grew ever stronger. Raw emotion took over, and the desire to claim her as his own guided him to a new level of heightened passion. Almost without thinking, he began to kiss her neck, brushing her curtain of hair back, exposing her bare shoulder. Jacob bit down on her, not breaking the skin, holding that part of him back, knowing the time would come soon enough. As she moaned in ecstasy, Bella felt her own tears begin to fall with the release his body was giving hers. Every desire and need she ever imagined was packaged in the man above her, gazing down on her with so much love it nearly hurt. When he spilled himself inside of her, and collapsed by her side, she knew that the promises he made would always be kept. Jacob was her life now, and she never wanted to live without him.

Bella was up with the sun, busy in the kitchen, making Jacob a huge breakfast. He was going to need his strength today, and she wasn't sure how long it would be until they were able to eat breakfast again together. The coffee was brewed, a huge egg and sausage casserole was in the oven and Bella was free to take a break. Sitting down at the small kitchen table, she opened her laptop to check her email.

Jacob strolled into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Smells good, honey". He wrapped an arm around her, and kissed the top of her head. He looked over her shoulder at the blue start screen of her computer. "Checking your email"?

"Yeah. I want to see if there's anything from Rose".

"K. You want me to make you some toast"?

"Please", she responded. Opening up a browser, drumming her fingers on the table she waited for her mail to open. After what felt like an eternity, the page loaded, and there was was a new message from Rose. "Jake".

He came over and sat down next to her, both of them scanning the contents of the email at the same time.

**_To: chiefsdaughter _**

**_From: showmeyourfangsbaby_**

**_Subject: On Our Way_**

**_Bella,_**

**_Emmett and I are boarding a flight for Seattle. It is extremely important that we meet as soon as possible. Ask Jacob and his friends to meet us at the treaty line around 4PM._**

**_Rose_**

They were quiet, both of them turning the short email over and over in their minds. "I don't like this". Jacob was running possible scenarios in his head. "Bella, I don't like us being exposed like this for a meeting with everything that's going on. I know you want to be there, but I refuse to allow you to be placed in a dangerous situation".

"Jake, so help me, if you think for even a minute that I'm not going to be there"!

"Bells, settle down. I didn't say that. I know I can't stop you from being there. Besides, you need to come. It involves you. How do you feel about bringing them here"?

"Wh-what"? Bella was incredulous. "Did I hear you right? You want 'the bloodsuckers' as you call them, to come to here, to your home".

"Yeah, I think I do". Jacob's face was serious. "We can control the situation better here. There are too many variables. We can create a tight perimeter around the house, with just you, me and Embry inside with them. Then there's Sam to consider. The other wolves can keep him outside if he shows up. Plus, I have another theory. Bella, you know how I told you there was another scent when the Volturi were here"?

"You think it was Edward"? she asked.

"No. We'd all have known if it was him or one of the Cullen's. We'd remember. Though, now that you say that I think that he's part of this too. I don't mean the attack. The other scent, it disappeared". His face was grim when he told her, "I'm not sure, but I think that the other vampire took to the trees".

Bella's felt like she'd been jolted. She could clearly remember the day Edward put her on his back and jumped from tree to tree. "Oh, God. Jacob. They're using the forest against you".

"Bella, honey. I don't know for sure. It's just a theory, but Rosalie and Emmett can test it for us".

"Jacob, do you think- do you think Edward has been here? Watching me? Watching us"?

Jacob pulled Bella close and stroked her hair. He hated to worry her, but he swore long ago that he would never lie to her, never keep her in the dark the way Edward had. Bella was better off knowing the truth, even if it was scary or uncertain. "I don't know, Bells". She closed her eyes, and for the first time in many years, she was truly afraid. She felt violated, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. This wasn't something a simple call to the police could handle.

"Hey, look at me". He cupped her chin with his hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "Baby, nothing is going to happen to you. There will always be a wolf with you. You won't ever be alone. We don't know anything for sure, but we'll figure it out. You need to stay strong. Can you do that for me"?

"I'll have to. There's no other choice".

"Good". He kissed her forehead. "Now, you and I are going to have some breakfast. Embry and Quill will be here soon. Embry will stay with you this morning, and Quil and I are going to work with Adam. I'll be back around 1:00 and then we'll get ready to meet them together".

* * *

><p>Bella was going stir crazy. She tried to keep busy, scrubbing the house, making calls and plans for the wedding, she tried to read a book. Her heart wasn't in any of it, and she was distracted. It was like waiting for a bomb to go off. Maddie even tried to get her to bake some cookies, but when she added a ¼ Cup of baking soda, instead of a ¼ teaspoon, she was shooed out of her own kitchen. She was jumpy, nervous, and couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.<p>

Peering through the blinds she had yanked closed earlier, she wondered if there was someone out there. Edward or another vampire, waiting for her. The forest had never really frightened her before but now- , she felt like she was in a B-rated horror flick, and a creepy guy was going to jump out at her any second. "DAMN IT" she shouted. "Why is always me"?

Embry came into the living room, taking care to make some noise. He didn't want to startle her. Bella's nerves were already frayed, and he didn't want to make it worse. "Bella? You ok"?

"No, I'm not ok"! she yelled. "I'm angry! Every time I think I can have a fucking life, something comes back to haunt me"! Picking up a glass bowl from the side table, she launched it across the room and watched as it shattered against the wall. It might be childish to throw things, but seeing it smash to bits gave her a cruel sense of satisfaction. "I fucking hate this! What if somebody gets hurt again! What if Jacob gets hurt again or this time he dies protecting me? What then Embry, huh"? The floodgates opened, and angry sobs wracked her body. Sliding down the wall, she sat on the floor and shook furiously with fear, frustration and self pity. "None of this would be happening if I had married Edward. No, I had to be a runaway bride, and now everyone is in danger all because I couldn't get it together four fucking years ago"!

Embry sat down beside her, wrapping his warm arms around her, letting her wail and rant. Maddie had heard the commotion, and came in from the kitchen, and sat down on the other side of her, putting a comforting arm across her shoulders.

When the sobs began to subside, and her little body stopped shaking, Embry pushed her shoulders back, and wiped her tears away. "Bella, this isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for the decisions you made back then. Jacob, Edward, they both knew the consequences. We all knew this could happen someday. You coming back here, we all knew then, and so did you. But the fact is, four years ago, you were a teenager. You're supposed to make mistakes. It's unfair that the ones you had to make involved the supernatural world. It was selfish of Edward and the rest of the Cullen's to ask it of you".

"But, Embry, what if-"

Maddie interrupted her. "No what if's, Bella. Remember? What's done is done. You need to listen to Embry. I haven't been here for long, but I do know what I see. Every single member of the pack loves you. You treat them all like family. You care for them, and I don't just mean feeding their bottomless pits. You listen to them, worry for them all, and do everything you can to make their lives easier. They love you, and they are willing to protect you".

"Maddie's right, Bella. Even Adam, who barely knows you, loves you and respects you. You have no idea what the comfort you gave him meant. Every single one of us would lay our lives down for you. We don't do it because we have to, or because you're Jake's girl. It's because we want to. We all have a choice. Jacob would never order any of us to fight for you. We do it willingly, and knowing we can walk away anytime".

"That's just it, Embry! I don't want anyone to fight for me. I want it all to go away. I want to have a normal life. I just want to get married to Jake, tutor my students, have kids. I want to shop at the grocery store without looking over my shoulder all the time".

"I know, Bella". He hugged tightly again, running his hand over her hair, cradling her like a small child. "but, this is your life. Fair or not, you can't change it. I swear to you, though, we will take care of this".

Maddie gripped Bella's hand tightly. "When it's all over, you can start a new life. Take a vacation with Jacob". Bella gave her a weak smile. "Go somewhere exotic, trip over your own feet climbing a mountain so he can catch you". She giggled and smiled a little more. "Make love on the beach, have fun working on making that first baby". Bella smiled wider, and wiped her eyes.

"I'm so damn lucky to have you both".

Maddie shook her head at her. "No, we're lucky to have each other. This is what friends do. We're there for each other". She pointed at the shattered glass on the floor. "We pick up the pieces and glue them back together. Good or bad, we stick by each other".

"Feeling better, Bella"? asked Embry. "Jake will be home in another hour, and the rest of the pack will be here for a meeting at three. Maybe you and Maddie could make some sandwiches for everyone".

"Come on, Bella. These boys need their energy. Let's get them fed". Holding out her hand, Maddie hauled Bella up off the floor and gave her one more quick hug. Bella was feeling a little better about things, and headed into the kitchen to make some food for her family.

* * *

><p>Jacob came home to find Embry and Maddie giggling in the kitchen. He kept trying to steal bites of the cookie dough she mixed up and she was threatening him with a wooden spoon. "Use the cast iron pan", he advised. "It'll actually sting when you whack him with it".<p>

Embry punched him in the shoulder. "Some friend you are, Black".

Jacob shrugged. "I try".

He headed upstairs, ready for a hot shower. Walking in the bedroom, he found that Bella was already a step ahead of him. Taking in the sight of her standing there in her tiny black and pink panties- God, does she know what black does to him? he could feel his dick harden in his pants. Jacob crossed the room in two strides, pulling off his jeans as fast as he would if he had to phase. The wolf in him was clawing, scratching at the surface to bite, to take, claim his mate. He wanted her now, forever. Jacob didn't kiss her, but gathered Bella in his arms, carrying her to the hot shower waiting for them. Setting her down under the water, he pinned her to the wall, running his nose along the column of her neck, inhaling her fragrance. Dropping to his knees, he nudged her legs apart, and lapped at her sex, his tongue sliding up and down, in and out of her heat.

"oh, fuck", she moaned. Her hands wound into his hair, pushing his eager mouth against her harder. Jacob licked her faster, sucking her greedily, his hands gripping the curve of her hips. She trembled under his touch, a wild orgasm burning through her like wildfire. Her body spilled into his mouth, and he drank deeply, like a lost man in the desert. Before the last waves of her pleasure flowed through her body, he spun her to face the wall. Her breasts were pressed against the tile of the shower, causing her to shiver as hot and cold collided. Jacob surrounded her, blanketing her body, leaving a trail of burning kisses down her shoulder as he slid in and out of her. Again she could feel her climax coming as he pushed harder and faster, until they were both on the brink of ecstasy. It hit like a freight train, leaving them breathless, Jacob roaring when she clenched down on him, triggering his release, spilling inside of her.

Warm arms wrapped around her chest, and Bella turned herself to face him. Jacob mouth came down on hers then, kissing her sweetly, gently. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat mixed with the soft rain of the shower. Jacob lazily stroked her back, he too lost in a world in which only they existed. A world where there were no werewolves, no vampires, just Jacob and Bella. He wanted to stop time, capture this moment and bottle the feeling. For moments such as these are what we all live for. Moments when we are safe, happy and content, wrapped securely in the arms of love. She was all he had ever wanted, and he was all she had ever needed.


	42. Chapter 42: Earning a Place in the Pack

_**Can I just say that I have the best reviewers ever! You guys are fantastic, and I am so appreciative. Thank you a million times over. You guys make my day. I promise to continue trying to respond to all of you as time allows.**_

Jacob and Bella strolled into the kitchen, visibly more relaxed than they had both been just a mere hour before. She went directly to the refrigerator to pull out the trays of sandwiches for the pack. It was almost three, and the everyone would be here soon. Maddie laid out bags of chips, while Bella got out paper plates and napkins.

Embry knew exactly what had gone on upstairs, but it was a wise wolf who knew when to keep his mouth shut. It was just one more part of pack life. Although they all talked like men do, who could make their girl scream the loudest, which one had lost it too soon; Embry knew this wasn't the time. Jacob would be leaving soon, and Bella was stressed enough. They had both needed the release. He never uttered a word to Maddie as to what was going on upstairs. Instead held her close, and kissed her often, whispering words of love and desire in her ear, dying for the day he would make love to her.

Adam and Seth were the first of the pack to arrive, having gotten off of patrol with Jake earlier. Seth, still the same the sweet, good natured person he had always been, swept Bella off her feet with a hug. "Bella, baby! How you doin' today? You ready to leave our alpha yet and run away with me"? He peered down at her face, waiting for the smile he had hoped to bring her.  
>She rolled her eyes and swatted at him. "Seth, you need a girl". Wiggling out of his arms she went to Adam, and gave him a quick squeeze. "How are you today? Things getting any easier"?<p>

He winced. It was was bittersweet, the way this wonderful woman had come into his life. "A little bit. It's going to take a long time, I think, to get used to". She nodded her head in comprehension. "At least I'm not alone".

"No, you're not. You never will be", she told him firmly. Guiding him over to table, she pushed him down and began filling a plate for him, knowing he would still be too shy to take as much as he needed to satisfy his hunger. Adam looked at her gratefully when she placed a plate with three sandwiches, a huge pile of chips, and two apples in front of him. He had seen in Jacob's mind this morning, as had Seth. Being here, in this house, he felt so warm and welcome. Almost as if he had come to spend time with friends, instead of a serious meeting about the state of the supernatural world. Watching her flit around the kitchen, reminding him so much of his mother and sister, the natural instinct to protect her doubled. But now, he knew it wasn't the wolf instincts driving it. It was his heart, wanting to keep this sweet woman safe from harm. Someday, he thought, if he was ever so lucky, he'd find a good woman like her, and settle down to raise a family. Bella represented that dream, and he planned to do everything he could to help make hers come true.

The rest of the pack filtered in. Because Jacob refused to keep Bella in the dark, he didn't believe in keeping the facts from the other imprints either. They were all pack, and it was the lives of their husbands and boyfriends at stake. Rachel and Kim were there, and Leah had agreed to call Emily and put her on speaker. Not only would she be able to stay apprised of the the situation, but everyone was anxious to hear how her surgery had gone, and when she planned to come home. They all missed her, and felt like their family wasn't whole without her sweet smile.

Everyone gathered around the massive dining room table. One face was noticeably absent from the group. Sam had opted not to come. Jacob had sought him out, told him his plans to have Rosalie and Emmett test his theory. Sam didn't seem ruffled by it. In fact, he was so much like his old self, even tempered and collected, that it unnerved Jacob a bit. "I don't think I can handle being there, Jake", he told him. "Have the meeting, and I'll run a patrol around the reservation, looking for anything unusual", he offered. They shook hands and parted ways.

Inside Sam had been seething with rage. How dare he bring the leeches here!, he thought. Jacob Black was going to be the ruin of their people. Sam ran around LaPush, determined to do his duty. He didn't feel the need to tell Jacob what he already knew. Sam had seen Edward in the treetops, watching Jacob's home on Thanksgiving day. Let Jacob figure that one out for himself. In the meantime, he had a leech to destroy.

Jacob looked around the table. Everyone had eaten, and it was time to begin. Nodding his head at Leah, she called Emily, and set the phone on the table.

"Hello", answered a sweet sounding voice.

A chorus of voices answered her back, making her laugh. She wished she was there with them, and could see them all in her mind, gathered together, a bunch of overgrown boys masquerading as men.

"Hi Emily, I've got the pack here, and we're ready to start the meeting", said Jacob. But, first, they all want to know how you're doing".

"I'm good. Sore, and the painkillers make me tired, but I'm good. The doctor is going to take the bandages off in the morning, and check my progress. The swelling has been going down, and with any luck I'll be back in another three weeks, just in time for Christmas".

"That's great, Emily. We can't wait to have you home again".

"I can't wait to be there. The doctor is amazing, and he the scars should be barely visible, and will fade more with time. But that's enough about me. Start the meeting. I want to know what's going on".

Jacob looked around the table. The lighthearted moment had ceased, and it was time for business. "A few months ago, Bella received an email from Rosalie and Emmett Cullen, warning her that things were changing in their world. It was very veiled, but it sounded as though the changes involved the Volturi. You can all read this for yourselves". He passed around the printed copy. "After the attack last week, we decided to email them and try to get some answers. A reply came this morning, letting Bella know that Rosalie and Emmett were coming back here, and requesting a meeting at the treaty line at 4pm today".

The wolves were shifting in their seats. An alliance with the vampires was not easy for them. Jacob continued. "You all know that Edward showed up at Charlie's house. We need to discuss it with Rosalie and Emmett. There's something else we need to discuss with them. After the attack, there was another scent that disappeared. It just vanished. It's just a theory, but I think the other vampire and maybe even Edward are using the trees to their advantage. We can't climb trees, and if the wind is blowing we'd never know they were there".

"Shit". It was the one word spoken by them all. "Jake, what can we do? It's not like we can climb the trees. We fight our battles on the ground", Seth pointed out.

"I don't know. That's part of what we need to talk to the Cullen's about". Jacob paused, unsure of the reaction he was going to receive for the next part of his plan. "We need to meet Rosalie and Emmett soon. I don't like the idea of Bella being so exposed, and I want to test out the theory. I'm going to ask them to come back here, to my home, using the trees to get here".

Shock rose up from the wolves, and a cacophony of angry snarls and growls filled the room. "ENOUGH"! The wolves were startled. It was not Jacob ordering them, but Emily shouting at them through the phone, her voice rich with anger. "What is the matter with all of you? Do you think you alpha would purposefully bring danger down on your necks! Quit acting like a bunch of rabid strays"!

Shy, quiet Kim rose to her feet. "I agree with Jacob. I know that I don't have any real say here, but if my opinion counts for anything, I think this is the only way. Bella needs to be there when you speak to them, and she's the one with the target on her back".

"That's right" agreed Rachel. "We have to have a little faith. Their email stated that they would fight with us if it was warranted. You all may not like it, but you're going to have to get yourselves under control and do this".

Jacob found himself smiling inwardly at the women who ruled over the pack with iron fists. When it came down to it, their orders were followed almost as closely as his. He turned his attention to Maddie, who had been quiet through everything so far. "Maddie, we've heard from the other imprints. You may be new to this, but you have a say here too. Anything you want to add"?

Maddie rose from her seat. This was the first time she'd address the pack. Ignoring Embry's offered hand, she placed her own on the table, and settled her eyes on Bella. "I want to keep you safe. It may be selfish on my part, but I don't want to imagine a life without you in it". She looked around the table. "I haven't been here long, but from what I have observed, you all would give your lives to protect us any one us. I understand that what Jacob is asking you to do goes against your grain. Remember, it goes against his as well. This can't be easy for him, bringing vampires to his home. You all need to put your pride and anger aside. If you don't we could all end up dead". Maddie sat back down, trying not to shake. She had tried to do what Bella asked of her. Choose her words carefully, pick her battles and be the mate that Embry, Beta of the pack needed her to be. Maddie was determined to wear the responsibility as a badge of honor.

Jacob turned his attention back to the wolves. "I won't order you to go along with this, but I won't have any of you losing control and causing problems either. Sam opted out of this one, and I'm giving all of you a choice too. If any of you don't want a part of this, now is the time to leave". Nobody rose from the table. "Ok, then. Adam, you're new and I want you to stick close to me. I'm sorry, but if you start to lose it, I'll put an order on you. It's just a precaution".

"I understand".

"So here's how this is going to go down. Adam, Leah, Quil and myself are going to head over to the border and escort them back here, to test the theory out. The rest of you are going to phase and station yourselves around the house. I want a tight perimeter. Nobody is to get in or out. If there's trouble, you howl. Under no circumstances do I want you to provoke the Cullen's. They are our guests, and we will treat them accordingly. You all have ten minutes before we get started. Maddie, I'd like to speak to you privately in the kitchen".

Maddie was a little worried. She had no idea what this was about, and she hoped to God she didn't overstep her bounds when she addressed the pack.

Jacob watched Maddie walk over to the sink and gulp down a glass of cold water. Poor girl was probably afraid he was going to chastise her when it was quite the opposite. He strode over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Maddie, I just want to tell you I'm proud of you. You got thrown into this life, and into this fight quickly. You haven't walked away, and you've been stayed strong for Bella. Just now, during the meeting, you showed everyone your place in this pack. You honored Embry by being a wise voice in the crowd, and earned your right to speak as mate to the beta of this pack. As the alpha, but more importantly as your friend, I'm very, very proud of you".

Tears sprang into Maddie's eyes. She was at a loss for words. Having their approval meant so much to her. Throwing herself at Jacob, she hugged him tightly and didn't let go she heard Embry clear his throat and speak. "So, Black. Trying to steal my girl so you can form your own harem. Hate to tell you, but this"- he ran his hands over his chest, "can't be duplicated. I'm one of a kind and the ladies love me".

Maddie smiled and peeked around Jacob's side. "Be quiet, Embry. I'm having a moment with your alpha".

Embry rolled his eyes. "Moment's over, babe. I want a hug and a kiss before I phase". Marching over to her, he took her hand and pulled her to his side. "Besides, unlike Jacob, I can show you just how proud of you I am". Leaning down he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Uh, yeah", Jacob shifted uncomfortably. "I'll just go now and say bye to Bells". He dashed out of the kitchen, although it was doubtful Embry and Maddie even heard him. They were too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to anyone else.


	43. Chapter 43

Sorry, this isn't another update. I wanted to let my readers know that I am not going to be posting any new chapters for a few days. I have reached a point where I have the next several chapters written, but need to edit them. There's alot happening, and I need to review it carefully. I have written this story with no beta so far, and am finding that I need someone else to give their input in breaking up chapters, and possibly re-arranging them. If anyone is interested, please send me a private message letting me know that you are willing to help. Please don't respond unless you have the time to do it. I don't want to leave any of my readers in suspense for long.


	44. Chapter 44: Outtake

_**Just a little one shot for my loyal readers to tide you over until I post again. This takes place in the beginning of the story, and allows us some insight into her decision to return to Forks, and Jacob Black. Enjoy!**_

**Dreams of a Life Not Yet Lived**

_Turning over in her childhood bed, Bella woke once more to her pillow again wet with tears. Every night, she dreamed of him. What could have been. If only she had known back then. If she hadn't hurt him, forced him away. She took from him, greedy and selfish. She threw his love away, tossed it back in his face, told him it wasn't enough. Foolish._

She had left in a hurry, running away from the pain and demons that haunted her. Arriving in New Hampshire, she immersed herself into college life. Days melted into weeks. Weeks melted into months, and months into years. Life went on. Bella went to class, made new friends. Friends she held at arms length. All except for Maddie. To her, she poured out her heart. Allowed her into her fractured soul. Bella was more broken than when Edward had left her. Talking about Jacob helped. She needed someone else to know how wonderful he was, how much she loved him, and what went wrong. It was hard not to share everything with her. The closer they became, the more Maddie shared her own sorrow, the guiltier Bella felt about withholding the truth. It just wasn't her secret to tell. If she owed Jacob one thing, it was her silence.

Day by day she grew stronger. She found that life did go on. Somewhere between grief and laughter, she realized that this was how life should be. It was naive of her to think that what she had with Edward could be a substitute for this. She studied hard, and packed in a million moments of fun during college. It wasn't always easy, but she had always been stubborn. Often she'd rather lock herself away in her bedroom, curtains drawn, wallowing in self pity over getting up for the day, or allowing herself to be dragged to yet another party. But she didn't. It was part of a promise she made. One that Jacob didn't know even know about. When he left her there, in the forest that day, she swore that she'd live life to the fullest. That she would make his sacrifices, the love he wasted on her worth his while.

So she pasted a smile on her face. After enough practice, and the kindness of a good friend, it became real. Only Maddie could detect the sadness that always lurked near the surface. It was two and half years later when she finally packed her bags to go home.

The decison hadn't been an easy one. Only a week ago, she had once again woken from her dreams, tear stains on her pale face. It was early, but she needed comfort. Slipping on her bathrobe, she crept down the stairs to Maddie's apartment and quietly knocked on the door.

"Oh, Bella". Maddie led her to the sofa, and brought her coffee. Together, they silently watched the sun come up through the large window overlooking the wooded park outside. It was fitting, in away, to see the sun and the tree's combined together. Bella could almost feel his warmth seeping into her as she gazed at the brilliant orange and red rise over the horizon.

"Tell me", whispered Maddie.

Bella closed her eyes. "It's the same, always the same when it starts. Each one is different and the same. They're all a page out of a life that we haven't lived. Last night I dreamed that I was walking along First Beach. The waves tickled my feet, and I could feel every grain of sand beneath my toes. Jacob was waiting for me, sitting at the base of our driftwood tree. He handed me a cup of coffee, and I laughed at him for it. When I sat down beside him, he patted my stomach, and told me that I had to suffer decaf for a few months longer. I covered his hand with my own, and he asked me if the baby had been kicking".

A strangled sob tore from her throat. "I was pregnant. A baby, Maddie. His baby". Bella laid her head on Maddie's shoulder and sobbed. "It was so real, so beautiful. We walked to Billy's house. Everyone was there, all of our family, our friends. We passed the day with them. Just talking, laughing. Embry was teasing me, trying to bait me into naming the baby after him".

Maddie smiled. Bella had told her so much about all of them, she could picture it in her own mind. Quil and Embry always figured largely in her stories of home. Embry intrigued her. Bella had told him bits of his story, how he didn't know who his father was. They way that the Blacks welcomed him into their lives, Billy treating him as a son. How he and Jacob were closer than brothers. Bella seemed to have a special place in her heart for Embry. Maddie hoped that one day she would meet him, all of them.

"It was just another day, a simple one" continued Bella. "We went home that night, and my heart was so full. Jacob helped me undress, and he ran his hands over my bare stomach. After we crawled into bed, he brushed my hair, dropping kisses on my neck and shoulders, whispering in my ear that he loved me". Bella's lips pressed into a tight smile. "We laid down together, his chest pressed against my back, our fingers intertwined. I laid there, just listening to him breathe until I drifted off". Closing her her eyes, she saw it all again, as though she were in the crowd, watching a movie flash across the screen. Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke again. "It was so real. When I woke up this morning, I reached out, but he wasn't there. I was so sure he would be". She collapsed into the loveseat, the tears once again pouring out of her.

"Oh, Bella". Maddie hugged her tightly. "Sweetheart, you need to go home".

"I- I can't", she sobbed.

"Bella, I've told you before. You have to face it sooner or later. You need to see him. When somebody loves you the way he did, those feelings don't just disappear".

"What if he's moved on? What if he doesn't need me anymore? My life is so tied to his. I don't think I could take it. Seeing him with another woman, I want him to be happy, but..." What she wasn't saying, the fear that ripped at her soul, was that Jacob may have imprinted. If he did, Bella knew that any place she ever held in his heart would be nothing more than a memory, long since forgotten.

"I know. You want him to be happy with you". Maddie's voice was filled with compassion and understanding. "Bella, there is no room for what if's in life. The what if's will eat you alive. Sweetie, you're hip deep in alligators right now. It's time to decide. You either let him go, or you go back to Forks. See Jacob. If he's with someone else, be happy for him. He deserves that from you. But, Bella, I don't think he is. Call it a gut feeling, I don't know. Just go to him".

That afternoon, Bella made a decision. She knew what she wanted. She wanted that life. Would he even speak to me now?, she wondered. She had wasted so much time reflecting on on her piss poor decisions, regretting her choice to stay away for so long. What if Jacob Black did not want me in his life? She told herself it didn't matter. If that was the case, she would suck it up. She would take the pain and punishment. Losing the vision of how their life was supposed to be would be her cross, her burden to bear. She called Charlie and told him she was coming home the next day.

Maddie smiled and hugged her goodbye as the waiting taxi idled on the curb. "Call me when you land. I Iove you, Bella".

_It had been only a few short days ago that Bella decided to come home. Laying in her childhood bed, watching the dawn break over a distant horizon, she tried to work up the courage once again to go and see him. It was so easy to put on a brave front for her father and Billy. Inside she was dying slowly. Jacob was so close, and yet so far away at the same time. She prayed he needed her as much as her heart needed him._


	45. Chapter 45: What is it, Lassie?

_**After sending out my request for a pre-reader/beta, I was lucky enough to have some great people get in touch with me. It's been fun getting to know them. One woman in particular, has found a spot in my heart. She is a young wife, whose husband is serving in Iraq. I hope that nobody will think I'm turning this into a political forum, but I am asking my readers to keep her and her husband in your thoughts. There are so many who serve, and their families make the great sacrifice of sharing them, being separated for months at a time. This wonderful woman is here, on the homefront, lending unwavering support to her husband, putting aside her own fears. It's a reminder that our service men and women are not the only hero's, the families waiting for them are too. I am grateful to them all.**_

_**A million thanks to CSFLA, for pre-reading, offering her opinions, and making me laugh while I was on the brink of insanity. I owe you one! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and patience. **_

The pack assembled at the line of trees behind Jacob and Bella's home. Bella, Rachel, Kim, and Maddie stood together on the patio, posing a strong, united front. Bundled in extra coats and blankets wrapped around their shoulders, they planned to wait until the wolves returned with Rosalie and Emmett.

Jacob turned to the guys and Leah. "Safety, brothers. Stay level headed, and nobody attacks the Cullen's without my order". They disappeared into the treeline to phase, and Jacob led the pack back into the yard once last time. Maddie gasped at seeing all of them in wolf form. It was a first for her, and it was a humbling experience. She was in awe of their size, power and majesty. Embry's dark eyes met hers and she gave a slight nod, so that he would know she was alright.

Jacob trotted over to Bella, Brady in tow. She ran her hands over his silky face, and kissed the top of his head. "I'll be here, waiting when you get back". Jacob, Quill, Adam and Leah ran to the forest, leaving the others behind. The remaining wolves spread out around the house, silent sentries guarding the imprints. Brady seated himself next to Bella, on Jacob's orders. If there was any trouble he was to run with her and not stop until given the all clear by Jacob, or if the worst should happen, Embry. They were sure it wouldn't come to that, but Jacob wasn't taking any chances where her safety was concerned.

* * *

><p>Emmett and Rose were pacing the treaty line, anxiously waiting to speak with Bella and Jacob. They disagreed wholeheartedly with the decision to change Bella, and scoffed when they were told by Carlisle that it would be a kindness. The entire family had their own motives for wanting Bella Swan to become a vampire. Carlisle did not want to disrupt his peaceful existence, Esme wanted Bella to come back to Edward and heal his heart. Alice who had been torn at first, felt there was no other option, and she now she would have what she had missed for years. Isabella Swan would be back in her life. Jasper wanted to avoid a war at all costs. Yet he knew that Bella as a newborn would be strong, and like Aro, he too believed that she would be gifted. While he didn't necessarily want to see her changed, he wanted Alice to be happy, and for the constant visions of the Volturi to stop. He feared for Alice's mind. Edward had run out of the house like a fucking coward, and the family had heard nothing of him. If Alice was having any visions of Edward, she was keeping tight lipped about it.<p>

Only Emmett and Rosalie wanted Bella to remain human, and when they gave their opinion on the matter, a fight ensued. Rosalie might be a selfish woman, but to take away the life, the choice of another human being went against everything she had ever stood for. Only Emmett knew of her visits to Bella over the years. Rose wanted to see that Bella was moving on, and if necessary, force her into letting them go. She was determined that Bella Swan was going to have the life that was so cruelly ripped away from her.

Emmett agreed with Rose. He loved her with all his heart. Only he could see past the spoiled, difficult princess to the soul of the woman. She was strong, loyal, and fierce. While he was happy to have her for eternity, he too would have given everything he had to grow old with her, and raise a family together.

The thundering of heavy paws hitting the earth echoed through the bordering forest. Rose and Emmett stopped their pacing and stood side by side waiting for the wolves. In an arrow formation they came through the trees, led by Jacob Black in his human form. Rose and Emmett couldn't help but notice that Jacob looked larger in stature, more regal than he did as a teenager. The boy had become a man. He was obviously the alpha of the wolf pack now, and he wore the authority with an air of grace and power emanating from him. Rose was reminded of Jacob's Great Grandfather, Ephraim. He too exuded such nobility, and his demeanor demanded respect from all who knew him.

Jacob approached them, flanked by the other three large wolves. Stepping forward, he held out his hand first to Rose, and then Emmett. "Welcome back. We're glad you're here".

"Where's Bella"? Rose inquired. "This involves her directly and we'd like to speak to her".

"Bella is at our house, with the rest of our pack, waiting for us to return. She's anxious to speak with both of you. You remember Quil, and Leah", he indicated the two large wolves to his left, and then pointed to his right. "This is Adam, our newest member. We think his phase was brought on by the vampires we destroyed recently. They had been running in our territory for quite awhile before we able to hunt them down and destroy them".

Emmett nodded his head. "Yeah, you mentioned that in the email. Do you know who they were"?

Jacob looked him square in the eye. "Jane, Felix and Ethan".

"Volturi", whispered Rose.

"Mother Fucker", yelled Emmett. "Things are worse than we thought. I'm assuming Bella has told you who they were"?

"She did, and we recognized them, but not before Jane had three of my wolves on the ground. I've never met such a sadistic bitch in my life".

"I agree with you", said Rose. "I'm glad to hear that demon whore is gone".

"We have more problems", Jacob told them. "There was another vampire. We never saw it, but when we tried to follow the trail it was like it vanished into thin air. We'd caught it's scent several times before, but the trail always died. I think he may have taken to the trees, and that's why we can't catch it".

"That's possible", agreed Emmett. "It would make sense from a strategic point of view".

"Well, I'm hoping the two of you can help test the theory out. I'd like to invite you both onto the reservation, to our home. I'm lifting the treaty so that we can hold a meeting there. I don't like the idea of Bella being so exposed out here in the open. I'd feel more comfortable if she were under our roof. Not that it could really stop a vampire, but I just feel better about it. If the two of you wouldn't mind following us back, using the trees instead of the ground, we can prove or disprove this theory".

Emmett grinned. He had been an outdoorsman as a human, and loved taking advantage of his vampire skills out in nature. It was one of the attractive things about the Cullen lifestyle. "Hell Yeah. Rosie, here is a like a damn acrobat. Just lead the way and we'll keep up".

"Thanks. I'll see you at the house". He turned to leave, but then thought they deserved a warning, just in case. "One more thing you need to know. Edward's here, and he's been threatening Bella. We think he's using the trees to his advantage too".

If a vampire could turn red with anger, Rose would have. Turning on her heel, she ran for the nearest tree, uprooting it pitching it across the meadow. Adam who had never been near a vampire, let alone seen their true strength started to growl. "Easy, Adam", commanded Jacob. Keep yourself under control. She's not attacking us".

"No, but if Edward crosses her path he'd better watch his pansy ass", muttered Emmett. They all stared as Rose tore up another tree, and throwing to the ground, she ripped the branches from the trunk, wishing they were Edwards arms and legs. She just knew that Alice had to have seen something, and she didn't have the decency to warn Bella. Then for Edward to threaten her! After all the years of moping, and talk of moving on. Oh, she never liked him, and now she hated his sorry ass even more. If she got her hands on him, she'd rip him limb from limb and enjoy it. Then she'd let Jacob Black burn the whiny fucker.

Her anger under control, she returned to Emmett's side. "Let's go". The two vampires took off running and launched their bodies upward into the line of trees. Jacob shed his pants and phased back to his wolf form to lead them back.

"Shit, Jake, I thought she was going to tear up half the forest", said Leah.

"Yeah, well, I guess we know whose side she's on" he responded.

"Holy Shit, that was hot"! laughed Quil. "If she didn't stink so bad, I'd tap that".

"Christ, Quil! How can you even think about that! She's a fucking leech"! shouted Leah.

"Everyone, cool it and concentrate", Jacob ordered. "Can you smell them? Adam what about you? Your sense of smell is proving to be the best in the pack. Anything"?

"Nah, man. If the wind shifts down a bit then there's a slight scent, but otherwise nothing. I think you're right. The vamp took to the trees" replied Adam. "Do you really think this Edward jerk is spying on Bella that way"?

Jacob's voice was grim as he responded "I just don't know, Adam. It's a possibility, and it's not good for us".

* * *

><p>It had been just over a half hour since Jacob and the others had left to meet Emmett and Rose. All of the wolves paced the property awaiting any sign of danger. The women were sitting on the patio, Brady's large body spread over their feet, keeping their toes warm. Suddenly he sat up straight, his ears standing alert. Bella's nerves were a little shot, and she fought the urge to laugh and ask "What is it Lassie, did Timmy fall down a well"? Instead she she placed a hand on his flanks. "They're almost back, aren't they"? Brady turned his large eyes to her and nodded his head in reply. She rose from her seat and moved next to Brady, the other three women standing slightly behind them.<p>

The wolves guarding the house returned to the cover of the forest, and moments later, led by Jacob, walked back into the yard. Jacob ran to Bella, engulfing her in a bone crunching hug. "Miss me, Bells"? Sliding her down his chest and back to the ground, he stared down at her beautiful face, and those pretty doe eyes of hers. How was he going to leave her tomorrow? It hurt to be away from her for just a few hours, and he had no idea how long this vision quest was going to take.

"Always, Jacob. Always". She peeked around his side, looking for the vampires he had gone to fetch. "Where are Rose and Emmett"?

"Here", answered a deep voice in the background. Rosalie and Emmett Cullen were being escorted to the house flanked by Embry and Quil. Though she knew they wouldn't change, she was shocked by it as always, and and once again stunned by Rose's ethereal beauty.

Slowly they approached Bella. Emmett would have run to her, but the situation was tenuous. The wolves might be alright with their presence, but neither he nor Rose were planning on making any sudden moves that might scare or anger them. They were here for a reason, and they needed to fulfill the purpose of the meeting. Finally reaching Bella, Emmett respectfully looked to Jacob for permission to greet her. Jacob gave a barely perceptible nod, granting it to him. Emmett's face broke into an easy smile, and he reached out to Bella, gently pulling her into a bear hug. "Bella, baby! It's good to see you".

"You too Emmett", she told him with a little laugh. "It's been so long. How come you never came with Rose to visit me in New Hampshire"? she asked, happy to see the lighthearted soul she considered a friend so long ago.

"Because he's difficult to travel with", answered Rose. Instead of pulling Bella into an embrace, she stood in front of her, placing her icy hands on her shoulders, and stared into her eyes, searching for the truth. "Are you living your life, Bella? Are you happy"?

"I am". Then reaching out a hand for Jacob, Bella pulled him to stand by her side. "Jacob and I are getting married in a few weeks. We're going to grow old together, and raise a family. The way we were always meant to".

If a vampire could cry, in that moment Rose would have. It was a dream lost for her and Emmett. One that she was determined Bella would live. "Good. I'm going to make sure it stays that way". Rosalie looked up at Jacob, who was smiling wider than the Grand Canyon. "Let's go inside. We have alot to discuss with you both".


	46. Chapter 46: A Meeting of Minds

One by one the wolves filed into the house. They spread out, one stationed at each window and door. All of the curtains in the downstairs were pulled tightly shut, the wolves in the upstairs of the house would look for any danger from their higher vantage point.

Jacob, Bella, Embry and Maddie seated themselves at the table along with Emmett and Rosalie. Maddie was slightly unsure of what to do. Inside she was afraid, but she knew that her place was next to Embry. She thought Bella seemed oddly at ease around the two vampires, but was well aware of her history with them. Emmett appeared harmless enough, for all his tremendous size. Rosalie, however, flat out terrified her. If she were human, she'd have bitch tattooed to her forehead. As a vampire, the word deadly came to mind. This was a woman that Maddie knew instinctively not to cross.

The four of them sat there, not quite sure of where to begin. Bella decided it was up to her to break the ice. After all, they were her family once, and they still protected her as such. "I'm glad the two of you are here. How is everyone"?

Rose's mouth was set in a hard line, her lips pressed tightly together. Emmett decided he had better field this one. "The family is fine, so far as we know. Rose and I don't agree with them on some issues right now, and we didn't leave them on good terms".

"I'm sorry to hear that", replied Bella.

"You wouldn't be if you knew why". The venom in Rosalie's voice pierced every word. "It's why we're here".

"Jacob filled us in on the members of the Volturi that the pack destroyed. Ethan was a fairly new recruit. Used mostly as muscle. I'd imagine he was tough to fight". Emmett grinned, "and fun to destroy".

"It took a few of us to take him down", was Jacob's dry answer. "It didn't help that Jane had three of us on the ground. It was a little distracting".

"I can imagine".

"Can you tell us why they were here"?, asked Embry.

Rose looked at him blankly. "I should think that would be obvious. They were after Bella".

Embry rolled his eyes at her. Bitch always did rub me the wrong way, he thought. "I know that. I mean, why now? Your original email hinted at some problems in your world. Does that have anything to do with their presence here"?

Emmett nodded his head slowly. "It has everything to do with it. I think we need to start at the beginning, and give you a little history of our kind. I'm sure Bella has told you that the Volturi are the peace-keepers of our world. They view themselves as royalty, and demand to be treated as such. The fuckers consider themselves quite civilized".

"Blood thirsty demons is more like it", muttered Rosalie.

"As I was saying", continued Emmett. "They consider themselves civilized, and take it on themselves to enforce the unwritten laws of our kind. However, Rose is right. Under that carefully concealed mask, they are indeed, bloodthirsty and vicious. No vampire challenges them, simply because to do so is to sign your own death warrant. The Volturi have never met a threat they couldn't face, although they don't dirty their own hands. Oh, no. They send their guards to take care of problems. Aro, Marcus and Caius rarely leave their cushy thrones in Volterra".

"So, as you can imagine, there are those who do oppose them, as is with any powerful ruler. Long before the Volturi became the keepers of our world, there was another coven who imposed our laws. A coven from Romania, known then as The Dacia. Their two main leaders were very old vampires called Vladimir and Stefan. They were powerful, but careless. The Volturi raised an army, and burned their castles, along with all of their guard. Nobody but Vladimir and Stefan survived. Alone, and defeated, they had no choice but to give up their power".

"So, what does that have to do with Bella"? asked Jacob.

"Everything", replied Rose. "Alice has kept tabs on the Volturi in regards to Bella's fate for the last few years. None of us know how Carlisle was able to convince them to leave Bella alone to begin with. Maybe they just think that highly of him, I don't know. Now, it appears that they intend to go back on their word. The Romanians have amassed a strong army with the intent to overthrow the Volturi. We don't know when the battle will take place. For us, a year may as well be a decade. The Volturi haven't kept their foothold all these years by sheer luck. They have spies everywhere and are well aware of the Romanian's intentions. Aro thinks it would be wise to form an army of gifted vampires".

Bella paled as Rosalie turned her attention on her. "You have always intrigued him".

Maddie's eyes flew wide open. "Why? Why would a human interest them"?

Rosalie gave Maddie a twisted smile. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met".

"Rose, this is my best friend Maddie. She's also Embry's imprint", supplied Bella.

Rose drummed her perfectly manicured nails on the table and smiled menacingly. "Won't my darling little sister be interested to see how she's been replaced. I must say, Bella. Your tastes have improved with time. Alice is not always what she seems to be".

"Look, if you're trying to scare me, you're doing a good job", said Maddie. "But isn't the point here to look out for Bella's safety"?

Rosalie's face softened, and she reached for the comfort of Emmett's hand. "Maddie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. We- Emmett and I, are very angry with our family right now, and I'm sorry to say that the relationship you have with Bella may place you in danger".

Bella gasped. "Why should Alice care who I'm friends with? I haven't heard from her since the day of my wedding"!

Emmett looked at her sympathetically, "We'll get to that, I swear. Just let us finish this part first".

"Ok".

"To answer you question, Maddie, Aro thinks that Bella may be a shield of some sort", explained Emmett. "He's curious as to how her power would manifest itself if she were a vampire. Aro's convinced the others that Bella might be useful should they go to war".

"Might"! yelled Maddie. She was angry now, as well as afraid, and the combination of the two had her ready to snap like a twig. "They would take her life, take her from her family, all on a hunch! It's madness! I won't let them do it"! She banged her fist down on the table, looking wildly at Bella. If she had to drag Bella to hide in Timbuktu, she'd do it.

Embry grabbed her by the hand and spoke to her sharply. "Maddie, calm down, now".

Emmett cocked an eyebrow at her, impressed by her attitude. This chick had some guts. "You gonna go over there and tell them that, sweets"? he laughed.

"How dare you laugh at me! and I'm not your sweetheart, either", she growled.

"Maddie, Emmett didn't mean anything by it. You need to chill out", Bella informed her.

She opened her mouth to say more, but Jacob shot her a stern look, letting her know it wasn't the time. "Fine", she mumbled, knowing full well they could hear her.

"Sorry, Maddie" continued Emmett, "but you have to understand that Aro is greedy. This is just a means to an end for him. I'm sure it gets under his skin that Bella knows of our existence, and has not been turned or killed. It's against our laws for humans to know of our kind. Bella is only alive because she had agreed to be turned to save Edward's emo ass".

Jacob, who had been silent during the entire exchange decided it was time for a few questions. "So, if they want Bella, how do we stop them? and what does this have to do with your family"?

"Carlisle was once a member of the Volturi", answered Rosalie. "There is a chance, albeit a very slim one, that the Romanians would want to wipe out our coven because of his past association with them. I doubt that they would see Carlisle as loyal to the Volturi, but there is a chance they will. He's not very concerned about it. Like I said, it's a possibility, but we don't think it will happen. The real issue at hand is Bella. In Alice's visions, she was in Volterra, taken hostage, and changed for their benefit".

"Over my dead body", growled Jacob.

"My sentiments exactly", agreed Rose. "The rest of our family" she spat, "doesn't seem to agree. "They all think that if the Volturi don't change their mind, it would be best for one of us to change Bella. They are so self-righteous, they think it would be showing you a kindness".

"No". Bella was resolute. She rose from her seat. "You can tell them it will never happen. I will go down kicking and screaming, I will kill myself first. I will never agree to join them. I'll ask the wolves to tear me apart before I allow one fucking vampire to lay their cold dead fingers on me".

Emmett and Rose stared at Bella wide-eyed and in disbelief. This was not the same girl who had left Edward nearly four years ago. This woman was not going to be trampled over or trifled with. "That's why we're here", said Rose. "We did not agree with our family. The first time it was mentioned, we sent you an email. I had no intent on ever seeing you again, Bella. Believe me, I want you to live your life, vampire free. That's all I've ever wanted for you".

"Rose, Emmett", interrupted Jacob. "We understand that. But how is it that your coven thinks they'll get away with this? It's a direct violation of our treaty with them. Don't they realize we would be forced to destroy them"?

"They all have their reasons", said Emmett. "Carlisle thinks he would be doing Bella a kindness, although I'm sure the idea of her gift has intrigued him as well. Alice would like to have her best friend back. Though, in the past, she has stated that she needed to stay out of your life. She too, realized the dangers of your association with us. I think the constant visions she's been having are causing her to crack up". Emmett sighed. It was sad really, what his family was capable of. "Jasper is worried about her. He loves her more than you can imagine. From a strategic standpoint, he knows Bella's strength as a newborn would be useful, but he honestly has no other motive than keeping Alice happy and sane. And Esme, she hopes that you would fall back in love with Edward. He's been very hard to take for the last few years".

"A whining train wreck is more like it", corrected Rose. "The day that Alice came to Carlisle with her visions, Edward came home early and saw it all. He took off from the house like the hounds of hell were chasing him. He told everyone very clearly that you becoming a vampire was not an option".

"Well, so much for that idea", snarled Jacob. "He's been here, stalking and threatening Bella. If I catch him, I swear to God I will rip him apart- and I'll enjoy it".

"I'll help you" agreed Rose.

"Hold on! Nobody is ripping anyone apart", said Bella. "Edward is really screwed up. I don't think he was in his right mind when he approached me".

Emmett was grim. "That's one more reason to rip him apart Bella. Emotionally disturbed vampires are lethal. I'm betting he's got some twisted idea in his head that he can get you to come to him willingly, and if not-"

"The point is", interrupted Rose, "we won't allow that to happen. We'll destroy him first".

Squeezing Jacob's hand, Bella looked at the people in the room who were so willing to protect her, that they'd sacrifice their own lives. She needed to do whatever she could to resolve at least some of this peacefully. "I'd still like to to try to talk to him if he shows up again. I'm not so easily seduced anymore. Besides, I don't think he'll get a chance to jump me with the way the wolves have been guarding my ass".

"More than likely not", laughed Emmett. "He's not completely stupid". He settled his eyes on Jacob, once again serious. "Don't forget, he's fast, aggressive, and he'll do anything he can to bait you. Edward is waiting for an opening. Bella needs more than one guard at all times. If he can find a way, he'll take it".

"I'm well aware". Jacob grimaced, recalling the fight that had occurred.

"We'd like to help", offered Rose. "At some point, our family is going to come here. I have no idea when, but you can bet that it will be sooner than later. I'm sure they have all either assumed or seen in Alice's visions that this was our destination. We have no idea what to do about the Volturi, but one step at a time. We deal with Edward first, and then move on to other things. Bella needs protection, and we can help with that. There's a good chance that the Volturi will send another group to retrieve Bella. Alice saw the first one coming in her vision, and elected to do nothing about, thinking it was too late". Her voice became acid as she continued. "Personally, I think she left it alone for selfish reasons. Maybe she thinks that if Bella were changed she'd seek her out. I don't pretend to know what goes on in her twisted mind".

"We'd like you to consider amending the treaty so that we can help guard Bella", asked Emmett.

The air was charged. All of the wolves in the house trembled. Jacob knew that he couldn't make this decision lightly. It involved all of his brothers, and he needed their consent. Sam had opted not to be here, and that could pose yet another problem. Jacob shook his head, he couldn't worry about Sam now. Bella's life was at stake.

"Emmett, Rosalie, I'm grateful for you offer. I'm inclined to accept it, but this is not a decision for one man to make. I'd like Embry's opinion on this, then I'll ask my pack to put it to a vote. Before Embry responds, I would like to remind the pack that this is not something I do lightly. I trust, just as my great-grandfather did, that you will not harm a human. If we do this, a wolf will be with you at all times, should you decide the impulse is too great. I'm not trying to insult you or your control. I have to look out for our people".

Embry was turning the situation over in his mind, weighing the pros and cons. The fact of the matter was that it would be to their advantage to use Emmett and Rose. "I agree with Jacob. It will ease up our patrol schedules. If there is a fight coming our way, we all need to be physically ready for it. Stretching ourselves thin won't help that. I'd agree with the stipulations Jake set for their presence here. It goes against our nature, but we've worked with the Cullen's before, and I think that Emmett and Rosalie have shown courage and loyalty coming here tonight. They want Bella to live a human life, no doubt about it. They've shared secrets about their world that could get them killed. I think we can trust them to honor their part of the treaty, and protect Bella the same way we would. We all need to be in agreement on this one".

The wolves were silent. Each of them trying to come to a decision on their own. This was something they had never been faced with before. Seth was the first one to break the silence, speaking from his station in the spare room upstairs. "I say we let them do it. They haven't given us any reason not to trust them. Besides, they're taking a chance trusting us not to rip them apart. We need to be diplomatic here. This isn't just protecting Bella, it's about protecting all of our necks".

Leah sighed. Leave it to her baby brother. She was in two minds about the whole thing, but her loyalty to Bella and Jacob trumped her emotions. "I agree. Let them help us".

Jared and Quill quietly gave their consent.

"Rachel and Billy would kick my ass if I did anything to endanger Bella. I'm in", agreed Paul.

Collin and Brady, who were fiercely protective of Bella remained silent, still unsure of what way to play this.

"Look, I may be the new guy here", said Adam, "but that gives me a little perspective. These two haven't shown any aggression towards us, and are willing to take out their own brother. I say we let them help". Adam wasn't about to let any harm come to Bella. The fact that Jacob had to leave in the morning was making him uneasy, and the need to protect her was strong. Bella had been good to him, and he couldn't imagine living this new life without her sisterly comfort. He needed it. "Besides, we can't climb trees, and they can. If we can't smell or see them, we're left vulnerable. I don't know about you, but I'm not crazy about a vampire dropping down on me and ripping the hide from my back. So, if they can help us hunt down our enemies, I say we welcome them".

"I'm in", Brady growled. "Just so long as they are aware that if they even look at somebody around here like they're lunch, I'll make a bonfire of them".

"And I'll bring the hot dogs", agreed Collin.

Bella and Maddie waited, fidgeting, unable to hear all of the pack's responses. Jacob and Embry's faces were passive as the wolves made their decisions.

Suddenly Jacob spoke, making Bella jump a little after such a long silence. "Then it's agreed. We'd appreciate your help, and accept your offer".

"Good", stated Rose. "How do you want to do this"?

"I have to leave in the morning. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone. I'd rather not go, but it's necessary, and I'll leave it up to Bella and Embry to explain it to you if they wish. If the both of you could be stationed here at the house, I think it would be for the best. I'm sure that Bella won't begrudge the extra protection, and it will give the two of you some of conveniences you'd miss away from your own home".

"That's fine with me. You're welcome to come in and out as you please, provided I still retain some privacy. Maddie is living here as well, and Embry will be staying here with us in Jacob's absence", explained Bella.

"We'd like to get our things and hunt. We can be be back at sunrise". Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I'd like a few hours alone with my wife".

Bella got red in the face, which had been Emmett's real motive for his last remark. "There it is! I've missed seeing you blush, Bella Swan"! He stood from his seat, laughing and bent over giving her a one-armed hug.

"Emmett! Leave her alone. I'm sorry Bella, as you can see, he's still an idiot", apologised Rose. Bella stood to escort their guests out the door. "It's ok. I'm sure you'll get even with him for me". Rose gave her one of her breathtakingly beautiful smiles. "I'm sure that can be arranged. Now, don't worry about anything. Emmett and I will be back in the morning. I can't wait to see the life you've created here", she smiled cynically at Jacob. "If we run across Edward tonight, we'll be sure to give him your regards".

Jacob barked out a laugh. "I'm sure. See you both in the morning".

Emmett and Rosalie exited out the door and ran with vampire speed to the darkened forest under the watchful eyes of the wolves. Embry stood alongside Jacob, arms crossed over his chest. "I hope we're doing the right thing, man".

"I don't see that we have any other choice in the matter. We need all the help we can get right now". The four of them returned to the living room where all of the wolves had assembled. "Ok, everyone head out", started Jacob. "Just a few reminders before you do. Embry is in charge while I'm gone. He is your alpha in my absence. You will obey him". The double timber of Jacob's voice left no doubt that this was not a request, but an order. "Embry will be staying here at the house. For now, we stick to the patrols schedule that's already laid out. Embry will make any necessary changes now that we have added help. I expect all of you to remember that the vampires are our guests, and are risking their own lives by being here. You don't have to like them, but you do have to treat them with some respect. Now, everyone, get the hell out of here".

The wolves departed, with the exception of Leah and Adam, who phased and went on patrol for the remainder of the night. Embry took Maddie upstairs, his stay at the Blacks would begin tonight. Jacob and Bella curled up on the large sofa, soaking in the short time they had left together. They were both quiet, deep in thought about everything they'd learned this evening. Somewhere out there, they knew Edward was waiting. 


	47. Chapter 47:Pups, Popcorn, New Age Dreams

The cold, bright dawn broke through the bedroom windows before either Jacob or Bella were ready for it. Often during the night, they reached out for each other in sleep, as if they could stop what the morning would bring. Neither spoke as they went through the motions of getting ready to face the day. Jacob had to leave, and nobody knew when he would be back. The best they could hope for was that the spirits would guide him, and lead him home soon.

Bella sat in the kitchen absently drinking coffee. Jacob had only water, per the instructions of Old Quil. He would be fasting from now until the end of his quest, unless the spirits saw fit to provide for him. Already being a wolf would make it difficult. The needs of his body were greater than that of a normal human being. He hoped the fast would not make him delirious instead of the intended purpose of keeping his mind and body clear. Today he would meet with Old Quil and Billy at an old cabin near the base of the same mountain he had carried Bella up nearly four years ago. Jacob would first enter the sweat lodge, cleansing his mind and body. In the late afternoon, his long trek would begin. Old Quil and Billy would remain at the cabin until his return.

The minutes on the clock ticked by, it's second hand creating a loud echo as if to remind them of what they already knew. It was almost time for him to leave. Bella was paler than usual this morning. Not out of fear, she knew in the most inner recesses of her heart that she would be safe with the wolves and the extra protection Emmett and Rose would provide. No, she definitely wasn't afraid. Bella was heartsore. After all of the struggle it took for them to get here, it was difficult to be separated, especially without an end date in sight. She felt hollow, empty, as though her soul was leaving with him. The moment felt surreal.

Not a word was spoken between them as he guided her to the door. Dipping his head for one last kiss, Jacob tried to convey all that was in his heart. His devotion to her knew no bounds, and he hoped that after this journey, the two of them would be bound for life. His low voice penetrated the morning air, as he gazed down on her. "I promise I'll come back to you". Taking her hands in his, he placed hers on his chest, and his on hers so they could both feel the rhythmic beating. "You are my heart".

"and you are mine", she whispered. "I love you".

Reluctantly, he released her from his grasp. Glancing over at Embry, who had joined Emmett and Rosalie on the patio, he issued his final request. "Keep her safe for me". Before disappearing into the trees, Jacob took one last look at Bella. She was standing in the doorway, her silhouette framed by the warm cedar. The morning light cast down on her, accentuating the creaminess of her skin, the richness of her mahogany hair, a small smile gracing her rose colored lips. She was a goddess, a modern day Athena, her spirit was that of a warrior, and her courage lent him strength. Turning away, he carried that picture of her in his mind to sustain him through his journey.

* * *

><p>It had been four days. Four long days since Jacob had left. Bella ate, drank, slept and tutored her students. She went through the motions of everyday life, but in reality, part of her soul was missing along with Jacob, and she was bereft. The wolves often found her gazing off into the distance, her ears listening for a distinctive howl.<p>

Adam refused to leave her. The morning Jacob departed, the young wolf had shown up on her doorstep, and wouldn't budge. He told Embry that not only would his wolf not allow it, but as a man, he wouldn't either. At first, Embry thought the pup had a crush on Bella, and wanted to be around her to flirt and try to seduce her. Adam, who was horrified at the implication, swore up and down that wasn't his intention at all. Bella had shown him such kindness, he just felt protective of her. He explained that he saw in her the same qualities as his mother and sister. He would do the same thing for them, and felt he owed it to Bella as well. Embry didn't buy it, and chased him into the yard, ready to to kick the shit out of him.

In the end, it was Maddie who intervened. She heard the commotion, and ran out the door, dragging Bella between the two wolves. She knew Adam was being sincere, and that Embry only had her best interests at heart. Maddie, who was disgusted by the testosterone in the air, convinced Embry to calm down and use his head. Then she demanded he apologize to Adam. Cowed by two women, he did, and begrudgingly informed Adam he could stay.

Over the next few days, Adam had become a personal guard of sorts. He escorted her everywhere. At night, he curled up in wolf form outside of Bella and Jacob's bedroom door, and she took comfort in the added protection. Embry, being Embry, found the situation amusing, and kept muttering something about Jacob kicking the pup's ass when he gets home, and stocking up on microwave popcorn.

* * *

><p>Sleepless nights began to plague Bella. For hours she tossed and turned, reaching for the man who was no longer beside her. Wind rattled the shuttered glass panes, and though she couldn't feel it, without Jacob's lying beside her, the cold seeped into her bones. In the early morning hours, somewhere between sleep and awake, her heart aching and yearning to near him, a dream formed in her consciousness.<p>

As if by magic, she found herself standing in a small clearing, high on the mountain. Delicate snowflakes fell softly from the sky. Spruce trees reached towards the heavens, branches swaying with the cold winter breeze. Here, all of nature mingled together in harmony, and she listened as the birds called out their sweet love songs, set to the music of a mountain stream flowing at her feet.

Weathered stones as old as the mountain, laid many generations ago formed the ancient medicine wheel whose spokes reached towards the four corners of the world. Between south and west, was Jacob, his sculpted chest glistening from the light of the fire nearby, wearing nothing save a leather medicine bag around his neck

His eyes were closed, a quiet prayer to the spirits of his ancestors falling from his lips. She longed to go to him, feel his warm arms around her. To be engulfed by his love. She tried to walk closer to him, but her light footfalls seemed to make no progress toward her destination.

Bright rays of sunshine broke through the clouds, warming her pink cheeks. Suddenly, Jacob's eyes flew open. He gazed upon her, and his voice filled with longing he whispered her name like a prayer. "Bella...". Throwing his head back toward the sky, Jacob let loose an anguished howl of loneliness.

Sitting up in her bed, she was confused. The dream had been so real. Trying desperately to recall every detail, she shook the sleep from her body. Silently she opened her bedroom door, careful not to wake the large wolf sleeping soundly in the hallway. Making her way downstairs she headed for the kitchen and poured coffee from the waiting pot. Maddie was already awake, sipping at the kitchen table.

"Where's Embry"? she asked.

"Still asleep. He got in late from patrol", replied Maddie.

A cursory glance outside showed her that Paul was on duty this morning. Likely Seth was somewhere nearby as well. He had mentioned that he would be watching out for her this morning. She closed her eyes. Today was the fifth day. Five long days since Jacob had left her.

Maddie waited until Bella drank her first cup of coffee before pulling her into conversation. If she tried before then it was fruitless and just left Bella cranky. "How are you doing"?

"Ok. I had a dream about Jacob last night. It was so real. I could see him on the mountain. I could feel the snow falling, smell the smoke of the fire. I could feel his loneliness. When I woke this morning, I was surprised to find I was in my own bed. I would have sworn I was there with him".

Maddie crossed the kitchen to refill her cup. "Maybe you were".

"You need to lay off the Irish coffee. It was just a dream".

"No, Bella, just listen. You know about the dreams that Embry and I had before we met. You and Jacob had something similar. Did it ever occur to you that maybe the imprint, the meeting of your souls is allowing you to see each other"?

A soft knock sounded as the door opened. Rosalie walked in hesitantly. "I hope I'm not interrupting, there's just too much testosterone out there for me". She pointed at Emmett and Paul who were staging a mock fight in the back yard.

"No, you're not interrupting. Maddie was just being the dream guru and trying to tell me I actually went to Jacob in my dreams last night". Bella laughed derisively. "It sounds a little too new age for me".

"Don't scoff at it, Bella", insisted Maddie. "Just because you can't touch it or taste it doesn't mean it doesn't exist".

Rosalie shrugged. "It's not off base. Astral projection has been documented all over the world for centuries".

"Have you two been talking to my Mother"? Bella couldn't believe that her friends wanted her to buy this load of bull.

"Believe what you want, but ask Jacob about it when he comes back. Ask him to describe where he was to you. Tell him the details of your dream and then judge for yourself".

The subject was dropped and the three women sat around the small table, watching the men out the kitchen window. It was a little tense, and Maddie was still nervous around Rosalie, though she had been trying very hard to make an effort to befriend her. After all, she was there to save Bella's life. Maddie owed her some kindness. "So, Bella, how are your wedding plans coming"? asked Rosalie. "We haven't talked much about it".

"Good". Bella grinned. "Nothing as extravagant as you and Emmett have done repeatedly, I'm sure, but I'm pleased. It's going to be an intimate ceremony. We've gotten away with not inviting the whole tribe".

Rosalie raised her brows in confusion. Bella explained. "Although they don't technically recognize the position of Chief, Billy is in many ways just that. It's his heritage, and Jacob's future. The son of the Chief getting married is a very important event to their people. Not only is it cause for celebration, but it signifies the first step in Jacob taking his father's place among the Quiluete. The tribe will wish to honor him. We wanted to keep things small, so that the pack can enjoy themselves without constantly worrying about keeping their secret. After the new year, the council is hosting a reception for us, so that the tribe can come and greet us and convey their hopes and good wishes".

"Ask her to show you her dress, Rosalie. It's stunning", declared Maddie.

Rosalie smiled, her eyes twinkled with excitement. "Is it here? will you try it on for me"?

"Sure. I picked it up from Charlie's yesterday. I need to have the inside slip shortened in the front so that I don't catch it with my shoes. Lord knows I'm clumsy enough as it is without Vera Wang interfering".

"It's Vera? Let's see it". Rosalie was genuinely interested. She had fallen in love with the designs of the fashion icon when she and Emmett married again two years ago.

That was how Bella found herself standing in her bedroom, wearing her wedding dress and high heels while Rosalie pinned the inside slip for her. "It's an easy fix", she explained. "I can do it for you faster and more carefully than a seamstress". Rose put the last pin in place and stood back admiring Bella. "It really is beautiful. What kind of theme are you doing"?

"Woodland. We're bringing the outdoors in, a reflection of our lifestyle here. Everything will have a soft fairy like quality. I'm thinking Midsummer Night's Dream".

"But earthlier happy is the rose distilled. Than that which withering on the virgin thorn grows, lives, and dies in single blessedness". quoted Rose. "It will be lovely, and very fitting".

Rosalie helped Bella carefully slip out of the gown. "It's nice seeing you this way". Bella began to blush and noticing, Rose quickly explained. "No, I mean excited about your wedding, planning it, watching you dream about your future. I can tell how much you really love him".

"I do". Bella's voice was soft as she spoke. "I never thought that my life would turn out this way. He's every dream I've ever had, all that I'll ever want or need".

Rosalie laid her cold hand over Bella's warm one. There were so many things about her life she wished were different. Things she longed for and knew would never be. "Marriage, love, family. It's a gift, Bella". Her eyes were full of meaning as she told her to treasure it.

It was an unlikely friendship that had blossomed between them. The seed planted so many years ago, and carefully watered and tended since that time. Bella was more grateful to her than words could say, but she needed to try. "Thank you, Rose, for pushing me all those years ago. For sharing your story with me. It made a difference, even if you didn't see it at the time".

She gave her a small smile in return, and sighed slightly. "I'm glad. Human life, a heartbeat, sleep... they're things that I daydream about. I'm grateful to Emmett. He is the only thing that makes this existence worthwhile".


	48. Chapter 48: Washing It All Away

_**Again, a huge thanks to csfla, for reading and re-reading, and helping figure out what to edit and where to place this chapter.**_

A lone figure walked the narrow old road to leading to the Uley's. The cold wind bit at her, and she pulled the her coat tighter around her slight frame. The grey December morning was bleak, and as the house came into view, she shuddered. It looked forlorn and neglected, as though it's occupants had abused it and then left in a hurry. The porch was unswept, the last leaves of autumn blown together in small piles around the rails. One of the bright blue shutters was hanging lopsided, and the screen on the door was torn, hanging raggedly from its frame.

Pushing the open the door, she saw the inside condition of the house was no better. One sweeping glance showed that the place had been ravaged. Kitchen chairs were overturned, dirty old pots and pans littered the stove and counters. Making her way to the living room, she flicked on the switch, only to find the lamp on the floor, shade bent and hanging askew. Picking it up and placing it back on the table, she noticed the room was covered in dust, the hearth unswept, and all around her was the evidence of somebody's heavy drinking. The space was littered with empty whiskey bottles.

What had happened here? she wondered. It looked like a fight had broken out and only the house had survived to tell the tale. Shattered glass scarred the pictures still resting in their broken frames. The armchair lay on one side, the cushion torn, stuffing falling out. Books had fluttered to the ground, their open pages fluttering from a draft, betraying the silence all around her. Picking her way across the floor, she felt uneasy, and stilled her movements. Something or someone was watching her. Not daring to turn around, she slipped her hand into the pocket of her coat, grasping her cell phone. Her finger poised on the talk button, knowing the last person she called would be able to hear and get help.

"Emily...". She spun around, finding herself looking at a tall, muscular man leaning against the open doorway. He was disheveled, mud caked his bare feet. Dark shadows were etched into his handsome face telling the tale of many sleepless nights. Scratches ran along his arms, as though he had run through a patch of thorns in his rush to get home. Slowly, she approached him, one hand outstretched as though introducing herself to a wild animal. Swallowing her fear of seeing him this way, she opened her mouth to speak. "Sam, are you alright? Can I help you"?

He did not answer her, instead he closed his eyes, and inhaled. Her scent permeated the room, soothing his tired soul. Sam feared that it was all an illusion, that he would wake and she would once again be gone. Opening his eyes, he was amazed to find her was still there. The puckered scars that ran down her face were gone, the only traces were small pink lines were covered by makeup. Emily was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. When she reached for his hand, he felt the connection that ran between them. It had been months since such contact had occurred. The wolf inside of him quieted, allowing him some peace.

She led Sam into the kitchen, and turning one of the chairs upright, Emily gently pushed him down into it. Releasing his hand, she went to the cupboard for a basin and filled it with warm, soapy water. Dipping the rag in the mixture, she began to cleanse his wounds, and washed away the dirt that clung to his chest. When she finished, she took the basin to the sink, pouring it's contents down the drain and refilling it again. Laying it at his feet, she lifted them and carefully placed them in the water. Pity and guilt ate at her. Seeing him this way was a hard burden to bear. Emily knew she had stayed away long enough. Things at home were bad, and the meeting with the pack left her feeling bereft. She missed her family, her friends. Mostly she missed the love and laughter that had once filled their small house. Placing a call to the doctor, she asked if she could go home. So long as she didn't do anything too strenuous, and returned for an appointment in a few weeks time, he granted her his permission. Seeing Sam this way, so broken, she knew she had done the right thing in coming back here.

"Can you tell me what happened"? she asked.

Stretching out his hand, he softly stroked the lines of her face where the scars had been. Her eye and mouth no longer turned downward. She looked like the woman he had first laid eyes on so long ago. Her face was once again the same one that first drew him to her, before his anger disfigured it. "Your scars are gone", he whispered. Swallowing thickly, he tried to control the tears that were building inside. "Emily, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything".

She leaned into his palm, and covered his large, warm hand with her own. "I know, Sam. So am I. Please, let me help you. We have to make things right". She gazed into his face, her own pleading with him. "I don't want to leave you again, Sam".

The anger, the fight, that had consumed him dissipated, leaving nothing in it's wake. "I want to, but I don't know how", he told her. "I don't know if my wolf will let me". He was trembling, wanting more than anything for her to stay. The confession weighing heavily on him.

"I'll help you, Sam. You're a good man, and your heart is open, but we can't do this alone. Trust me. Let me take care of you, now".

"Ok". It was only a word, a whisper, but it was all Emily needed. She reached for her phone and called Leah.

"Hi, it's me".

"Emily? Where are you"? Leah had been worried. "I tried to call you earlier, and when you didn't pick up, I called the hotel and they said you checked out".

"I'm at home, with Sam". Her voice was calm. She didn't want Sam or Leah to think she was afraid. "Leah, I know that Jacob left for his vision quest, but I wondered if you could drive us out to see Old Quil".

"Of course I can. When"? Leah was holding onto hope that this meant things were righting themselves, that Sam would allow the Medicine Man to begin the work required to repair his soul.

Emily looked over at Sam. She didn't want to wait, Sam was open right now, and willing to get help. "How soon can you get here"?

"Five minutes". The connection broke, and Emily seated herself next to her husband. She rested her hand on his arm. "Sam, you need to do this. I won't leave you, I'll stay with you the whole time, and we'll work on this together. We need Old Quil. He can help you. I've spoken with him before. Do you understand what's happening with you"?

"No. Emily I'm afraid. I've done so many terrible things, things I haven't wanted to do, or even understood why I did them. I've known things, Emily, kept them from the pack. I knew Edward was stalking Bella".

Emily sucked in a breath. Sam's confession wasn't what she hoped to hear, but it wasn't exactly a surprise given all she knew from Old Quil.

"Em, there's more. I- oh God, I'm so ashamed"! he cried. "I knew that he was on our land. I watched him. I watched him as he tried to take her from Charlie's front yard. I did nothing! Paul ended up phasing in front of Charlie and took off after Cullen. I only joined in the fight when I was sure Jacob would lose. I screwed up. He got away". The words were rushing like a river. "I thought Jacob was going to kill me. He screamed at me, hit me. I deserved it, and I was so scared. I had thought that if I killed Edward, then the pack would be mine again".

"I was going to give up. I swear I was. I wanted to step down, give up the Alpha, and then, I don't know what happened. Jake was yelling again, and everything got fuzzy. The wolf started clawing me from the inside out. He wouldn't let me step aside. I don't understand it. I lost the whole pack, and and still he won't let me give up"! Sam began to weep from the pain and sadness he had borne alone for months.

"Ssshhh... Sam it's going to be ok. You need to speak to Old Quil and Billy too. I talked to him, and they think that you're unbalanced. Your wolf is fighting to keep what wasn't ever really his to begin with. It's not your fault. I don't know how to explain it, so please, let's just go talk to them. Let them help".

"She's right, Sam". Leah Clearwater stood in the doorway, looking down on him with pity. Her sharp ears had overheard his confession when she walked up to the house. "You're a good man who has had too much thrust on you. It wasn't fair. Not to you or any of us. I'm sorry, Sam. I made your life hard. I was hurting, and I didn't know how to handle it. I played a part in all of this, and for that I'm sorry. Now it's time to make it right".

Leah walked over to him, and placed a hand over his heart. "Let's go now, so we can find the man who lives in here".

* * *

><p>"Leah, wait in the car with Sam. I just want to explain why we're here". Emily got out and made her way over to the small cabin, where Billy and Old Quil were sitting on the porch, clearly shocked to see her.<p>

Sam watched her walk away, but heard nothing she said to the two men. He was too lost in her beauty. The scars that haunted him were gone. Leah turned to him and spoke softly. "It's amazing, isn't it? The marks that bound you, Emily and I together in love and hate, they're really gone".

"Leah, how? I don't understand how she had it done".

"Bella". Sam looked at her with confusion. Leah smiled at him. "Bella paid for her surgery, Sam. She told Emily that she knew what it was like to have one thing define you. That she understood how it felt to have people look at you and only see one thing. For her it was the pity and stares she received when she broke down after Edward Cullen left her in the woods".

Sam shuddered at the memory of the shattered young girl he found that night. His heart ached for her. It was the first time since he had become a wolf that he felt he had done something useful. The first time since changing that he had felt worthwhile, instead of being a monster. If he had only known then that he was going to cause her even more suffering..., but it was in the past and it couldn't be changed now.

Leah knew what he was thinking. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. "Sam, she wanted to help you both. She hoped it would give Emily more confidence, and that maybe you would let go of the past. Bella has never forgotten all that you did for her. She loves Emily, and she wanted this for you both. She hopes that you'll be able to finally forgive yourself, and not be reminded everyday of what happened. Sam, what she's done, and what Emily is doing now, it's a chance for you to start over. To find happiness with no clouds hanging over your heads".

She turned to him. "Sam, I've moved on. I met somebody who makes me happy. Somebody that I love. I never thought I'd find that again. In a way, I will always love you. But that girl, who I was then, died the day I became a wolf. You and Emily were meant to be. I see that now. I'm sorry I didn't before. Take this chance, Sam. Fight. Fight for her. I'll help you however I can".

Again, Sam felt weak, and tears spilled from his eyes. He had no words to express what he felt. Leah grasped his hand, and squeezed. "I think they're ready for us. Let's go".  
>_<p>

Two hours later Sam was in the sweat lodge with Old Quil, chanting and praying for the healing of his soul. He and Billy had explained their theories to him, regarding the wolf and his alpha status. Quil explained life and balance to him, and laid forth a plan to begin the process of healing his split soul. They would begin now, while his heart was open.

"Sam", began Billy. "you need to tell us everything. We are not here to judge, we only want to help you. You've shown great courage coming here today, but we need to know".

Sam sat between Leah and Emily as he told the Medicine Man and his Chief everything. Starting with the first time he realized Bella wasn't married, and how he forced his pack to keep the secret. He told them about how his anger began the day Jacob split from pack, the ringing in his ears, the torment he'd been in. Sam poured out his soul to the wise men sitting before him. There was no judgement in on their faces, no pity either. Just forgiveness and understanding. A desire to help a friend, warrior and honored member of the tribe.

When it was over, Leah left. She needed to get back, it was time for her patrol with Quil. She left Emily her car, telling her she collect it later. Leah hugged Sam in a tight embrace, and whispered in ear. "It's never too late for a fresh start". He watched with a full heart as she flitted off through the trees, and listened as her footsteps became the graceful run of a wolf.

Old Quil asked if he had eaten yet today. Answering no, the old man nodded, and instructed him to shower. He needed to prepare for the sweat lodge.

Emily and Billy waited outside, listening to the prayers for healing the sickness in Sam's soul. They prayed to the spirits to guide them, to give the man dominance over the wolf. For hours they alternated between prayer, meditation and song. The anguished cries from Sam went straight to their hearts.

As they all prayed, Sam began to feel his soul bind back together. Peace began to fill him, and a vision of life with Emily entered his mind. He knew that if he could get through this that he would do all he could for her, to make their life together worthwhile. They would have children, the wolf within him would quiet and allow them to grow old together. The knowledge filled him, and as he began to see the vision as a reality.

The wolf was still fighting him, but for the first time, Sam felt he could fight back. Here in this place, surrounded by people who loved him, he knew he could overcome it. Somewhere between the ancient prayers and the cleansing of his soul, the wolf bowed down to the man, and Sam knew that the largest part of his struggle was over.

When the ancient ritual was finished, Sam crawled out from the lodge. Standing upright, his eyes squinted as they adjusted to the bright sunlight. The first thing he saw was Emily. She was there, her arms outstretched in a welcoming embrace, waiting for him.

"How do you feel, Sam", questioned Billy.

"I feel whole. Strong again", he answered.

"And the wolf"? Billy pressed.

"Is at peace. I control him now", he answered cautiously, but confused. "I'm still an alpha, though".

Old Quil nodded his head in understanding. "I figured you would be. Sam, you'll still have to submit to Jacob". He waited for any sign of rebellion from him. There was none.

"I know. Somehow, I feel like it's not quite time. I don't know if it's because he's not here right now, or if there's something more. I can't quite explain it. It's not that I don't want to give it up, or that the wolf won't allow it. It's more like I don't have a choice over when it will happen. Does that make sense"?

Billy's wise old face nodded in agreement. "Yes, son, it does. It's part of why Jacob is out on a vision quest. You both need to get in touch with your spirit animals. I think in time the entire pack will need to go on one. We had assumed that none of you needed to, but I have a feeling we were wrong".

Emily stepped forward and hugged both of the men. "Thank you for your help". Sam took her by the hand, and waving his goodbyes, the two of them got in the car and drove home. They knew today wasn't a miracle cure. It was going to take hard work on both of their parts to heal the damage caused to their marriage. They also knew it was worth it.


	49. Chapter 49: The Other Shoe Drops

_**My readers are incredible! This story is close to 500 reviews. So, here's a little incentive. Whoever leaves the 500th review will get a sneak peak of a future chapter. Thank you all so much for reading.**_

Sunday morning marked the sixth day Jacob had been gone. Bella woke up anxious. She had an inexplicable feeling that the other shoe was going to drop, and soon. As the days had worn on, she was becoming more and more agitated, growing impatient with the waiting game. She was tense, her body ached, though she wasn't ill. She felt as though everything in her was on high alert. Desperately she tried to shake the feelings, telling herself it was all in her mind. She needed to stay busy, keep moving. If she did that, time would pass quickly, and it would be another day down until Jacob came back to her.

She spent part of the morning on the phone, going over the reception details with the event manager of the resort. Her irritation was increasing by the second as she tried to explain what they wanted. I really need to just run by there, she thought. There were too many decisions that couldn't be made by phone. Letting him know she would be by around 2:00, Bella hung up and made her way to the kitchen. It was 11:30, and she knew the wolves on duty would be hungry. She had time to throw together some sandwiches. She was running down her to do list in her mind when Leah walked in. Bella felt bad, she hadn't spent much time with her of late.

She smiled brightly at her, glad at the prospect to catch up. "Hi Leah. Lunch will be ready soon if you're hungry".

"Thanks". Leah didn't seem like her usual self. Her shoulders were slumped and her cheeks carried the tell-tale stain of tear marks. Putting down the bread, Bella walked over to her and comfortingly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong, Leah? You look like shit".

"Alex. It's over between us", she answered dully.

"What? Why?" Bella was confused. This didn't make any sense at all. "I thought things were good between the two of you. You get along so well".

Leah pinched her eyes closed tightly. "I know we do, and that's what makes it so much worse. I'm in love with him".

Gently, she asked, "Have you told him that"?

"No, I was going to, but I can't now".

Bella's heart ached for her. She sounded so pitiful and broken. "Leah, why? Come on. Tell me what went wrong".

"The closer we get, the more time he wants to spend with me. Which just means I have to make up even more excuses as to what I'm doing. I hate having to lie to him. The other day I told him I wasn't going to be home, that I had to run up to P.A. for some Christmas shopping. I let him know I'd see him the next day, that I'd be too tired when I got home. Alex decided to surprise me. He was waiting for me on the back porch when I got home. You can imagine his reaction to seeing Quil and I walking out of the woods wearing next to nothing".

Bella felt her shoulders sag under the weight of the confession.

"Yeah, tell me about it". Leah crossed her arms and rested her head on the table. "I tried to tell him that it was nothing, Quil is just a friend. Alex just kept looking us like there was something going on. What could I say! I know how it must have looked to an outsider. He just left. Bella, he brought me flowers, and fresh bread rolls from the bakery I like so much. When I saw that, and he walked away, I just..."

"Do you want me to talk to him"? offered Bella. "Maybe I can convince him there's nothing going on with you and Quil".

Leah let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, and how are you going to explain it? You going to tell him that I'm a giant fucking wolf? Don't think so, Bella. I need to face it. It's over. For the first time since Sam, I let someone in my life, and it's over now. The worst part is that I'm in love with him, and I never got the chance to tell him. It's better if I don't call him again. Better if I let him think I walked away. He deserves more than a life of this bullshit".

"Leah-"

"No, don't Bella. Don't try to make me feel better. I'll be alright. I'm just destined to be alone", she sighed.

"Leah Clearwater! You look at me"! Bella's tone was sharp, and Leah turned her head. "You are a good woman, who's had to sacrifice way too much. Alex deserves you. When Jacob gets back you need to talk to him. I know Alex loves you. Can you imagine yourself with anyone else"?

"No. I only want him. God, I want him so much it hurts". Her face was stricken with grief, but Bella wouldn't allow her to wallow in regret and pity. She knew all too well how it could break a person, and she refused to let it happen to Leah. Especially since she had come so far on her path to self discovery.

"Then you need to tell him everything. Think it over Leah. Decide if he's worth it. Alex is a good guy. I don't think he'd walk away from you if knew. But, first, you have decide if it's what you really want. Then talk to Jacob. He'd never stand in the way of love, but he's going to need to know how you really feel about it. You know how much is at stake, and Jacob will be fair with you".

Bella stood and went over to the counter to finish the sandwiches. She was halfway through making the tenth one when a warning howl sounded from the trees. Leah jumped from her seat, sending the chair crashing to the floor, and rushed to the door. "Bella, stay inside". She dashed outside and phased, shredding her clothes. Bella ran for the window, and looking out she could see the pack converging on the property. Embry too, had shifted, his giant grey and black form standing in the middle of the lawn growling. Emmett and Rose took a defensive stance, menacing glares on their faces, teeth bared, their eyes black with rage.

Looking towards the treeline, Bella saw the reason for the commotion. Edward was here.

* * *

><p>Bella threw open the door and ran outside. "Bella, get back inside", hissed Rose. Leah and Collin used their giant bodies to force her back inside, but Bella stood her ground. "No, I want to talk to him. Everyone needs to back off". Embry didn't turn around, but continued to growl and snap his jaws violently. Paul and Quil moved to his flanks, the other wolves crouched, ready to give chase. "Damnit Embry, get these two away from me. I want to talk to Edward, NOW"! she screamed.<p>

"Over my dead body, Bella", hissed Emmett. Shooting a glance in his direction Bella never thought she'd seen such a violent look on his face before. He and Rose were ready for blood, and had no qualms about ripping Edward apart. Bella couldn't bring herself to let it happen. Edward was disturbed, no doubt about it, but if she could just make him understand...

Slowly the vampire placed his hands, palm out in front of him. "I'm not here to fight anyone, I'd just like to speak with Bella". His smooth voice was melodic, almost convincing in that he wasn't any kind of threat. Embry phased back to human, but didn't move towards him. "You've broken the treaty, Cullen. We're within our rights to burn you where you stand".

"Yet I don't see you attacking my family members over there. He nodded his head in greeting. Rosalie, Emmett. "It's good to see you again, although I'm surprised to find you here of all places".

"We were invited, you were not. Get the hell out of here before I make you". Emmett had his fists raised, ready to rush Edward and beat him to a pulp.

"tsk, tsk. You always think violence is the answer Emmett. If you weren't my brother, I'd almost believe you would actually hurt me", responded Edward. He gave him a lopsided grin. "I wonder, does Carlisle know you're here"?

"Cut the bullshit, asshole." hissed Rose. "You need to leave. Bella is not yours".

"With all do respect, Rose, I think that's for Bella to decide. Obviously she would like to speak with me, and if you could all just leave us alone for a few minutes, I would certainly appreciate it".

"Not a chance in hell", growled Embry.

"Damn it, Leah, let me pass". Bella was growing more frustrated by the second. Talk about a disaster waiting to happen.

"Two minutes, Cullen. I'm giving you two minutes to say what you want and then you will leave. If you come on our land again, I'll use your pale ass for kindling". Without taking his eyes off of the leech, he barked out an order. "Leah, Collin, let her pass. Bella, you are to stand next to me, and don't get any closer. If he makes a move towards you, we attack".

Reluctantly, the two wolves moved away, and Bella walked over to where Embry stood. He grabbed her arm, again not moving his gaze away from the vampire. "Two minutes, Bella. I don't think anyone can hold on longer than that". Suddenly she understood. It wasn't a matter of not wanting her speak with him, it was a matter of the wolves reigning in their instincts. Glancing around the yard, she saw they were all quivering, growling, quiet and low. Adam had planted himself next to her, his body crouched, looking like he was ready to spring. The air was thick and tense. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a large black wolf half hidden by the brush, staring in her direction. Sam, she thought. Taking a deep breath, she turned her attention towards Edward. Now or never. "Edward, what are you-"

"Bella"! interrupted Edward excitedly. "You must come with me. I found this wonderful little French bistro you'll love. I made a reservation for us, and we'll still have time to find you something more suitable to wear".

Bella's brow creased with confusion. Was he fucking kidding? Clearly, Edward had lost it. She was wary, and lives were hinged on what she was about to say. She had to be gentle but firm with him. "Edward, please understand. I've made a promise to Jacob. I'm going to marry him in a few weeks".

"You made a promise to me first Isabella". His expression remained neutral, but his eyes were black with unconcealed rage. "This is no life for you. Think of all the things we could do together, the places we could go", he pleaded. "There is so much I could give you. More than the small life you have here".

Bella shook her head. "Edward, I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, but it was never meant to be. If it was I wouldn't have run on the day of our wedding".

"You were confused"! Edward tugged at his hair and began to creep towards her. "If Jacob Black hadn't-"

"But he did, Edward". She held up a hand as to stop him. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I love him. He and I, we've known each other our entire lives. We were always meant to be together. Had you and I never met, had Jacob not become a wolf, it wouldn't matter. He and I would still be getting married and planning our future together".

"What about me? You were meant for me! You are my singer! Your blood, your body, it belongs to me"! He raged.

All around sounds of anger and contempt echoed through the crisp air. Growls of the wolves, the crack of Emmett's knuckles as he clenched his fists, Rosalie hissing, Maddie gasping from the open window of her room. Time was up, and Bella knew it. Next to her, Adam was shaking with fury and disbelief. "Calm down, Adam", she whispered, and ran her hand over his head and behind his ears before returning her attention back to Edward.

"Maybe in another life. Please, you have to go now. You need to move on", she begged. One last attempt, one last plea. She would remind him of his own vow. "You once promised that if I wanted to let you go, that you would leave. I've let you go, Edward. Release me, and yourself. Please, leave me to my life". Cautiously, she began to back towards the house. Edwards eyes were trained on the ground, his shoulders slumped in defeat. The crack of a twig beneath her startled him, and his his head shot back up. His voice took on an evil cadence that she had never heard before. "I will change you, Bella. There are dangers out there. There are those who do not love you, who would kill you and use you. I will protect you. Come with me now and it will be by your choice".

He had gone to far and Bella was filled with righteous anger at the ultimatum. "What do you know, Edward? Are you here to protect my life or steal it? Because from where I'm standing, you are nothing but an obsessed lunatic. You don't care for me anymore, or you wouldn't stalk me like a predator. Go with you? Never. Do you understand me? Never. I have all the protection I need, right here. Jacob would never let anything happen to me"!

His lips twisted into a cruel smile. "Where is he now, Bella? He left you alone and defenseless. He is NOTHING!" Edward hissed.

"How do you know he left"? Screamed Bella. "Fucking stalking me again? I should have known. Some things never change. You may be over one hundred years old, but you still act like a greedy, selfish child".

"She. is. not. alone". Rosalie and Emmett rushed to her side. "We are here to protect her life from you, the Volturi, from our own family, even"! His eyes widened in shock at her statement. "Oh, yes, Edward. They too, are selfish enough to waste what is not even theirs for the taking. Emmett and I will stop you, them and anyone else that gets in our way", she threatened.

"and they'll have help", growled Embry.

The situation had deteriorated, and she needed to get out of here. "Jacob is coming back to me, Edward. I suggest you be gone when he returns".

Edward took another step forward. "I'm not leaving until you leave with me".

"Oh yes, you damn well are, fucker"! Emmett and Rose shot forward to tackle him. Edward dodged them, and made a grab for Bella. Before he could lay a hand on her, a large black wolf dove between them, forcing him from her. Sam pushed his thoughts into Edward's mind, allowing all of the wolves to hear him. "You will never touch her again! She is mate to our alpha, she belongs with us"! His claws raked over Edward's body, but unable to find purchase, icy hands locked around his middle and Sam was sent flying high into a tree. Warm blood tricked down his body from a branch that pierced his side like a spear. He fell hard from the tree, slamming his head into a large stone as he landed. Darkness took over, and he faded from consciousness.

Emmett charged again, but Edward was too fast. He disappeared into the forest, Rosalie hot on his heels, and hell bent on revenge.

Embry phased mid-stride, something the wolves had only ever seen Jacob do. "Brady, Paul and Collin, stay behind, protect Bella. The rest of you come with me. We end this now"! Into the forest they ran, a chorus of howls calling out a war-cry that echoed in their wake.

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of La Push, the Cullen family was quietly going about the business of opening their house. The time had come at last to return to Forks, and to the life of Isabella Swan.<p> 


	50. Chapter 50: Jacob's Journey

_Never in his life had Jacob felt so alone. The solitude of the mountain did not bring peace to his shattered soul. His mind was tormented and his body was slowly being ripped apart. The weakness brought on by hunger, his wolf clawing to get out and run, the heartbreak of being parted from his Bella was breaking him. As he collapsed on the furs, he felt as though he was being destroyed piece by piece. To what purpose he did yet not know. For days he prayed to the spirits for answers, only to be met with utter and absolute silence._

* * *

><p><strong>Day One<strong>

Jacob arrived at the base of the mountain where his father and Old Quil were waiting for him. "Son", Billy greeted him. Bending low, he embraced his father. "I'm glad you're here, Dad".  
>Then he turned to Old Quil. "Let's get started".<p>

They went inside the cabin and he was handed a breech clout. Looking at them confused, he asked "What's this for"?

"Us", shrugged Billy. "You'll be in the sweat lodge first, and if you want to take it off in there fine, just make sure you put it back on before you come out. No need to put us old men to shame".

Jacob rolled his eyes. Trust his dad to make jokes at a time like this. He did as he was instructed, and put on the garment. When he was ready, Old Quil led him outside to the lodge. They sat before the ceremonial fire, where Old Quil as Medicine Man said a blessing for his welfare. He then smudged him with the pungent smoke of burning cedar, wafting it over him with the feather of an eagle. Lifting a flap to the sweat lodge, Jacob ducked his head and went inside. Following him, Old Quil carefully brought in the sacred stones. Carefully, he placed them in the pit, casting an eerie glow within the lodge.

Jacob thought he would swelter with the combined heat of his body and the blazing stones in this small space. Quickly he removed the breechclout, and situated himself on the floor. Outside he could hear his father and Old Quil chanting prayers to the spirits. His fathers drum sounded, and Billy's voice filled the stillness of the morning with old songs. The light fall of Quils feet sounded in a dance as old as their people. The two men would remain outside, holding vigil until the ceremony was complete.

Jacob poured the life water over the stones and was immersed in darkness. He began the ancient ceremony, reciting the prayers for spiritual healing, to be reborn of mind, body and heart. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on all the wrongs that had been a part of him. The years of guilt and anger over losing Bella, the shame of poverty he felt as a young boy, the sorrow of losing his mother, the wedge he had driven in the pack by not claiming his place, and the guilt of what it had done to Sam. All of it passed through his mind. As he sat there in the dark, chanting ancient words of healing, it washed away. Peace filled his soul, and his life was new once again. The days ahead would be difficult, but he would go forth reborn of spirit.

When the cleansing was complete, he placed the leather breechclout around his waist once more, and opened the flap to the lodge. Billy and Old Quil were there, waiting for him to begin his quest. Billy embraced him, and offered his blessings as a father and Chief of the Quiluete People. A medicine bag was placed around Jacob's neck. Without looking back, he began the climb up the long rocky trail. He didn't know where he was going, only that he would know his destination when saw it. It was a small clearing, with an ancient medicine wheel, used many times before, built alongside a small stream. One of his brothers had come the day before, and left pelts of fur for him to use during his stay.

Jacob climbed the mountain, grateful for the cold December air. When he reached the clearing, he headed straight for the stream and drank deeply of the icy waters. The majesty of mother earth surrounded him. Tall spruce and cedar trees loomed overhead, the only sounds were the winds rustling through their branches, and the chirp of birds to keep him company. He examined the sacred wheel, built by his ancestors. He ran a hand over one of the weathered stones, it's surface smooth and worn from the elements. As he looked it over, he tried to remember all Old Quil had taught him about the wheel. What he told him were only the basics, being no right or wrong way to use it. The outside ring represented the circle of life. In the middle was a well, a place to put offerings, or symbols of life. Above and below, two short lines were formed from more stones, one for the heavens, and one for the earth. Extending out from the middle, four spokes pointed the directions of a compass, each to represent a part of life, it's feelings, seasons and what we gain from it.

Gathering wood he built a small fire, and then arranged the furs inside the wheel, between each of the spokes. He then shifted into the wolf, brushing his fur against one of the trees, catching some the fine hairs in the bark. Returning to human form, he gathered the strands, and placed them in the center of the wheel as a tangible symbol of his spirit animal, and the warrior within.

Slowly he paced the circle of life, and the four directions of the spokes, north, south, east and west, meditating upon their meanings and application in his life. Finally he settled himself on the furs laid within the great medicine wheel, facing the center, and waited for the spirits to guide him.

**Day Two**

Hunger was beginning to gnaw at him, but he pushed it away. Instead he tended the small fire, gathered more wood, and examined the finely tooled leather of the medicine bag. Billy had crafted the bag, etching it with symbols of his people. The thunderbird, the whale, and wolf that closely resembled his own form. Inside the bag were the protective items, gathered by Jacob, and blessed by Old Quil. Each item was a symbol of his life. A lock of his hair that was cut after he first phased, sage that Billy grew in the backyard, wood shavings from carving Bella's ring, a small square cut from his mothers dress, bits of sand taken from the beaches in La Push, and russett colored fur.

Hours had passed, he spirits had not visited him yet. Again he walked the circle, and prayed for guidance. In the evening he phased to shield his body from the harsh elements of winter. The wind blew icy and harsh, the temperature dropping quickly. As he laid there, fighting off the sleep that was forbidden to him, he pictured Bella. Remembering how he once kept her warm on this very mountain. A lifetime ago, when he was still a boy, protecting the girl of his dreams. He thought of the way she looked as he left yesterday morning. He would give all he had to be with her now, laying in their bed, his body pressed into the curve of her back.

Turning his body to face the northern spoke, he offered a soulful prayer the to spirits, begging for their wisdom so that he might understand all he had been given. He prayed for their help in his relationship, to heal the divide of the warrior inside him, so that he might complete his imprint and begin his life with Bella.

**Day Three**

Jacob was feeling weak, devoid of all nourishment. The Spirits had provided him nothing. No food, no comfort, no visions. Stumbling to the stream, he again drank deeply of the water. His senses were heightened, the sounds and shadows of the surrounding forest causing him to be slightly skittish. The sun flashed through the canopy of trees. In his weakened state, it was like looking at the broken images of an old film. He felt strung out, like the way the morphine made him feel after his body was broken by a newborn.

Over and over he paced the stones of the medicine wheel, his body swaying and feet stumbling. He could barely remain upright, and had to concentrate to not fall. Once again he settled himself on the furs, this time facing the Eastern spoke. He began his meditation and offered prayers to his ancestors and the Great Spirit. He begged for the strength to sustain him, to channel his warrior, begin his life anew.

**Day Four**

Jacob felt as though he were burning alive. He hadn't suffered a fever since the spirit of the wolf entered his body, but sweat was pouring from his skin. One minute he shook with chills, and the next he sweltered with heat. For the first time in many years, he felt physically ill. The lack of sleep, and constant hunger had weakened him immensely. Smoke from the fire burned his eyes, and the smell of it sickened his stomach. He wanted to give up, go home where comfort and Bella waited for him.

A light snow fell gently from the sky as Jacob pulled himself up on his knees and once again seated himself on the furs. His body now naked, save for the medicine bag he wore around his neck, sweat and dirt his only garments. Four days had passed, and still no visions had come to him. Not knowing which direction he should face, he turned towards the center, hoping for balance in his soul. Closed his stinging eyes, offered prayers began to fall from his lips.

Again, images of Bella invaded his mind. Somehow, today he could feel her presence all around him, even smell her scent as if she were next to him. It was as though she was here in this place with him, her love washing over him like rain.

As Jacob meditated and listened to the sounds of nature around him, a light footfall, the sharp snapping of a twig startled him. Opening his eyes he saw her, standing by the bubbling stream. Rays of sun illuminated her delicate face, causing her to glow like a holy angel. His arms outstretched towards her, beckoning for her to come to him. His lips whispered her name as though it were a sacred prayer. "_Bella..._" Jacob blinked, and the image of her was gone. Loneliness overtook his soul, and as he knelt towards the west, he wept tears of longing for the woman he loved.

**Day Five**

Desperation was ripping through him like fire. Again and again he paced around the stones, now screaming and ranting to the spirits, allowing his frustration and anger to overtake him. He carried on until his throat was raw, and his breath labored. Never in his life had he felt so out of control and useless.

Jacob turned to the south and began to chant the ancient prayers he uttered in the sweat lodge. Images flashed through his mind of his father, his mother, his sisters, pack family and Bella. Sam floated on the edges of his delirium, and again, he screamed at the spirits for not answering him. Why were they forsaking him now? He phased into his wolf, howling over and over. The fast was making it difficult to change into the wolf, and he knew he couldn't do it again. Focusing all of his energy, he shifted back to human. His weak legs gave out from under him. He collapsed onto the ground, desperately trying to gain control of his shaking form. His breathing was ragged, and he needed water. He drank his fill once again, and his body began to recover. Slowly, Jacob crawled back to the pelts of fur, and curled into their softness. He felt as though he was being destroyed piece by piece. To what purpose he did yet not know.

Exhaustion was evident on his body. He could no longer fight the heaviness of his eyes. Slowly they drooped closed as the wind picked up. It swirled around his body, forming a protective shield all around him.

The spirits came to him in his dreams. As if on the edges of reality, he found himself standing in the center of the wheel. The voices of his ancestors, his grandfather, his grandfathers father, and all of the chiefs that came before him were carried on the rushing winds. The whispered to him, speaking ancient healing words, binding together the cracks in his aching soul.

Jacob didn't know how long he had slept, but as the voices faded, he became conscious once more. Before him appeared the shadowy form of an ancient warrior. He wore the headdress of the wolf over his black mane, his skin had been stained with ocher, bits of bone pierced his chest. He held a spear in one hand, a bow and quiver strapped on his back. The ancient face looking down on him, mirrored Jacob's own. Fleetingly, he thought that perhaps this warrior was one of his grandfathers.

Jacob bowed low before him, and listened as the warrior spoke, sharing words of wisdom in the tongue of their people. _"Go forth and become who you are. Embrace your destiny, and power. Do not allow others to take from you. Fight for the tribe, for your place among our men. Fight in spirit and body, and all shall be yours. This is your fate, your destiny, your blood"._

The ancient warrior shifted into large white wolf, and charged at him. Jacob fell backwards as the spirit of his ancestor filled him with a new power. It pulsed gold within him, flowing through his body. New strength and purpose filled him, and he rose up lifting his eyes skyward. A lingering voice commanded him._ "Go now, lead the spirit warriors and protect. Allow the wisdom of your grandfathers to guide and teach you. Soon you will take your place amongst our people. A warrior chief once again shall lead. Go"_. The wind began to die down, and all traces of Jacob Black the boy were blown away with it. In his place was a mighty warrior and Alpha. The power of his birthright ran thickly through his blood, and he embraced what was his alone to claim. There was no doubt about it, Jacob Black was now the sole Alpha of the pack.

The weakness brought on by hunger and sleeplessness disappeared. The great spirits had healed his body, renewing his strength. Jacob stretched his arms and tilted his head to face the sky. He danced before the fire, giving thanks for the gifts bestowed on him. Bending down, he gathered some dirt from the sacred ground beneath his feet. He placed it in his medicine bag as a reminder of all he learned from the men who came before him. Jacob's heart was light, and he turned his feet homeward.

As he began to descend the mountain, wild howls broke the stillness of the of the day. Anger filled howls of his brothers, hunting. It could only mean one thing. There was a vampire on their lands. The drive to protect his land, his tribe as charged by to him by the ancient warrior pushed him. Without thinking, Jacob became the wolf, and the moment he did, the new power flowed through the pack. It was as if a thousand threads connected the wolves, strengthening their hearts and bodies.

In the minds of his brothers, he saw the object of their hunt, and his massive body propelled itself towards the fray of battle. Edward Cullen would not try again to take what was his after this day.


	51. Chapter 51: FUBAR

_**Sorry for the late post, it's been one crazy day. A million and one thanks to csfla for the beta work, and making me laugh. Huge, huge thanks to all my readers. I can't believe how many people are reading this story, and that it's over 500 reviews now. You all keep pushing me to write more. **_

Bella let out a bloodcurdling scream and ran stumbling across the yard, tripping over her own feet as she fell to the ground next to him. "Sam, wake up! Oh, God, please, wake up"! she cried. Blood was was everywhere, staining the frozen earth scarlett. It poured from his side, and from where he hit his head crashing to the ground. Paul and Collin shifted back to their human forms, and rushed to where Sam Uley lay, his body twisted and broken.

"Collin, go in the house and get some towels. RUN"! she ordered. "Paul, we have to stop the bleeding. Oh God, Paul, what do we do! He's unconscious". Bella looked to Paul for answers, and he had none to give her. He didn't know what to do with major injuries, and Sam had a damn tree branch sticking out of his side. "FUCK"! he screamed.

Maddie came tearing out of the house, her arms loaded with brightly colored, fluffy bath towels. "Collin's inside, calling Sue", she panted. Taking in the sight of Sam's broken body, she turned white with fear, her eyes staring off into the trees. "_Embry_", she whispered. No! She wouldn't lose him too. "Oh, God, we have to stop them"! She made a beeline for the forest but didn't get far before Paul caught her from behind, his strong arms clamping around her chest and waist in a vice tight grip. "No you don't", he told her. "You will not leave this house, do you understand me"?

"Let me go"! she screamed, thrashing and kicking her legs. "I have to get to Embry"!

"No", he told her firmly. "Embry will be fine. He's with his brothers, and I guarantee Edward won't get the jump on them. You've seen his size, and his strength is even bigger. If you go running off into the woods on your own, Brady will have to tell him. That will distract Embry and the others. Distraction's are dangerous... and deadly". Maddie went limp in his arms, the truth of Paul's words hitting her like a ton of bricks. "Can I let you go now, or are you going to run"?

"No, I- I won't run. Let me help". Paul released his grip on her, and Maddie dropped down beside Bella who was trying to staunch the flow of blood from Sam's side. "Tell me what you need". Bella was breathing hard, her skin paler than usual. It was a miracle she hadn't passed out yet. "BELLA"! Maddie grasped her shoulders and shook her, hard. "Look at me. Look into my eyes and tell me what you need".

Bella snapped out of it, and calmed down. "Give me another towel, and then I need you to carefully try and stop the bleeding on his head". Maddie handed her a towel, and grabbing another, she gently pressed it against the wound on Sam's head.

The blood was quickly soaking through the new towel. Bella was getting worried. Sam might be a wolf, but he was also human, and very fallible. "Paul". Meeting his eyes, one look telling him how serious the situation was, she calmly issued some instructions. "Paul, I need you to go inside. Find out how long it will be until Sue gets here. Tell Collin to take the blankets from the couch and lay them on the dining room table. Then have him go upstairs and get sheets and a pillow from the small closet in the hallway. Put those on the table too. Ask him to take down my big pot and boil some water for Sue. Then I need you to go into the pantry. On the top shelf is a bottle of vodka. Bring it to me, and do it fast".

"No", he growled. "I'm not leaving you alone".

"Brady is right over there, and you'll only be gone for a minute. We'll be fine", she reassured him.

Paul's face was hard, and he didn't budge. "No".

"Damnit, Paul. I don't have time for this shit! Sam is going to die from fucking blood loss. DO IT NOW"! ordered Bella.

Paul looked at her with narrowed eyes, but complied.

"Bella, I think the bleeding is slowing on his head", said Maddie.

"That's good. His breathing is steady, I know that's a good sign. Now we just need Sue to get here. Maddie, when Paul comes back, I need you go in and get my phone. It's on the kitchen counter next to the toaster. I want you to call Emily. Just tell her you're Embry's imprint, and let her know what happened. She'll know who you are".

"That won't be necessary". The words came from a worried voice rushing across the yard to them. Emily fell to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes, softly kissing her husband on the forehead. "Hold on, Sam. Just hold on. We're going to fix you up good as new".

Bella was surprised that Emily was here, but now wasn't the time for questions. Sue was sprinting across the yard, followed by Paul and Collin. Assessing the situation, and observing the blood soaked towels pressed to Sam's side, Sue quickly took charge of the situation. "Hand me the vodka, Paul".

Sue poured part of the bottle over the wound, washing away the blood and dirt. The branch sticking out from his side scared her. It was impossible to tell if it hit any organs, but it needed to come out and fast. If not, then his werewolf body would heal around it, sealing it in. "Paul, Collin, I need you to carefully bring him in the house. Brady, you're going to have to help too". Quickly, he phased back, and rushed over to help.

"Brady, slip your arms under him, here", she showed him how she wanted him to slip both arms under his shoulders on one side of his body. Paul, you and I will do the same in the middle, and Collin you get his legs. Emily, I want you to put your arms under his head, and keep his neck steady. We're going to to make a stretcher with our arms. Maddie, you get the doors for us. Bella, I need a place to lay him down".

"Dining room table. I had Collin bring blankets and sheets, and there's water boiling if you need it", she told her.

"Good. Get another sheet and start tearing it into strips. I have a feeling we're going to need more bandages than I have in my bag", said Sue. She took a deep breath, steadying herself for what she needed to do. "Ok, everyone, lift on three".

Carefully, they lifted Sam and navigated their way into the house, laying him out on the long table. Bella stood next to Sue as she pulled the branch from his side, pressing cool cloths to his head, and whispering words of comfort in his ear. In the next room, Maddie held a tearful Emily in her arms. As she cried, Maddie could only think one thing, and she cursed herself for being so selfish. She was glad it wasn't Embry.

* * *

><p>Their paws thundered through the forest, running, hunting their prey. Edward Cullen was not going to live to see another dawn. Hate and revenge fueled their actions. Sam was hurt, maybe even dying. Edward had made a move to kidnap Bella, their Alpha's mate, mother to them all. They wouldn't stand for it. He was deranged, mad as a hatter, and hell bent on turning her into a vampire.<p>

"Leah, Quil, cut through the ravine and circle left. Seth, Jared, you circle right. We're going to box him in. Run your fucking asses off"! he ordered. Embry prayed that Edward would be too confused by the all of the thoughts of the pack to actually hear his plan. Adam ran closely beside him, the new wolf already snapping his jaws in fury. "You'll get your chance, Adam. I swear it. We're going to tear this son of a bitch apart piece by piece and piss on his ashes".

Overhead Rosalie leaped from tree to tree, her jumps propelling her far beyond the wolves. Emmett ran below her, his normally happy face now contorted in anger, a string of profanities issuing from his lips. "Edward, you sick piece of shit! Face me like a fucking man"! He took off in a burst of speed, propelling himself over a river in one bound.

"Leah, Seth! Where are you"? demanded Embry.

"We crossed the ravine. We're almost far enough ahead to come at him from the side", said Leah.

"We're getting close too", Seth told him. The muscles in his legs burned and stretched with every step, but he couldn't slow down, not now. Once, he had considered Edward Cullen a friend. Respected him, even. But today, seeing his true nature, the only thought in his mind was to kill, and protect Bella.

Suddenly, the wolves felt a jolt of electricity run through their bodies. Power surged through their veins. A thousand threads connected them, adding to their strength, focusing their their thoughts. A vicious snarl ripped through their collective minds. Jacob was back, and he was pissed.

In his brothers heads, he saw the broken body of Sam on the ground, and heard the threats Edward made as Bella screamed at him to leave her in peace. Anger burned through him, heating every muscle of his body. Jacob's claws tore into ground beneath him as he ran towards the pack, joining the hunt.

"MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASSES"! he demanded, pure Alpha dripping from the core of his being. The wolves shuddered under the command, picking up their speed, pushing themselves even harder, faster, towards their target.

"Attack him, hold him down, but don't kill him. Cullen is MINE", swore Jacob.

Edward was running as fast as he could, but he knew his time was almost up. He had been crazy to think this plan would ever work. Crazy to think that Bella would come back to him. In a brief moment of clarity, he saw it all, the stupidity of his actions. He was ashamed remembering her fear and anger of him. Escape was his only hope. To get as far away from the wolves as possible, where nobody would look for him. If he could get to the ocean, he could slip away. Leave the country, put as much distance between himself and the state of Washington as he could.

Something from above crashed into him, dropping like a boulder off of a cliff, pinning his chest to the ground. Golden hair obscured his vision as Rosalie's full, red lips whispered menacingly in his ear. _"Your ass is mine, now, Edward"_. Fear took over his senses, as he thrashed, trying to free himself from her grip. "Where do you think you're going? Stay. The fun's just beginning". Rosalie sniffed the air. "Can you smell them, Edward? They're coming for you, the wolves. They're going to rip you apart, and I'm going to watch".

"Rosalie" he pleaded, "please let me go! I swear, I'll leave Bella alone, I'll go somewhere else, leave the country".

One manicured nail scraped seductively down his cheek. "and why should I believe you? You've never been one to keep your promises. Just ask Bella". Her grasp had loosened just enough. Edward flipped himself over underneath her, and pushed Rosalie from his body.

"You hateful bitch"! he spat.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch, you sorry pansy ass fucker". Emmett tore into the clearing, the wolves following closely behind. He landed a blow to the back of Edwards head, knocking him to the ground. Emmett kicked him hard in the gut, and brought one foot down on his granite leg, crushing it. "Try running now, you piece of shit".

Wolves circled all around them, bloodthirsty growls issuing from their snapping jaws. Briefly, Edward wondered why they hadn't seized him, and tried to form a plan to get out of this disaster. Isabella Swan danced in the corners of his mind. If she had only listened, if she had never left him for this pack of filthy dogs, he wouldn't be in this situation. The memory of her smell, the taste of her blood engulfed his thoughts, and fueled his anger. He looked wildly around him. The bones in his leg were already knitting themselves back together. He needed an escape, and it had to happen fast. While all of this raced through Edward's mind, the wolves began to part, leaving an entrance. A very human Jacob Black entered the circle, stalking towards him.

"_Cullen_", he spat, venom dripping from his deep voice. "Today you tried to steal what is mine. You have stalked her, begged her, and she still told you no. It ends now". Jacob's chest heaved, his body shook, and his fists clenched, as he gritted out another command. "You attacked one of our wolves, trespassed on my property and broke the treaty. This is your last moment on earth". Bending low, bringing his eyes level with Edwards, he sought revenge in words, throwing back the very taunts that Edward hurled at him only weeks ago. "Tell me, how does it feel to know that I'm the one fucking her, when she used to beg for you to touch her. How does it feel to know that she left you, and ran to me. That I'm the one in her bed every night. It's my name she screams, and my children that will grow in her belly. How does it feel to know that I give her what you couldn't"?

Edward's voice was thick with contempt. "In case you haven't forgotten, little boy, Bella isn't really yours". His lips curved into a wicked smile as the truth of it passed over Jacob's face. "Forget that little detail, pup? You need to be Alpha for that to happen. Bella still belongs to herself".

"Not for long", growled Jacob. His eyes began to change color, the hand around Edward's throat changing to sharp claws, cutting into his marble skin. The spirit warrior inside was slowly surfacing, and Edward realized in horror that Jacob was allowing it. More than that, he was actually controlling it. His eyes widened in real fear, and he saw for the first time, the power held within Jacob Black.

The trees east of them began to rustle, and Emmett swore under his breath. He and Rose defensively moved in front of Jacob and Edward. Their bodies crouched low, ready to strike. Again, the circle of wolves parted, as a calm voice resounded in the forest. "Please, let us by. We don't mean you harm. We're here to help".

Carlilse Cullen, followed closely by his wife Esme, came into view. Jasper and Alice came up behind them and stood at right. "Jacob, it's good to see you again". He inclined his head at Emmett and Rosalie. "It's good to see the two of again as well. Although, I wasn't expecting to find you ready to rip apart your brother". Carlisle's demeanor did not show the anxiety he felt to be in such a dangerous position. The situation was tenuous, at best. He needed to resolve things without a fight if there was to be any hope of them all getting out of this alive.

"We wouldn't have to be here at all if the four of you hadn't once again decided that you know what is best for Bella Swan", sneered Rose. She zeroed in on Alice. "Tell me, _sister_", speaking the false endearment with contempt, "Did you know what Edward was up to? Or are you so selfish that you didn't care"?

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but Rosalie cut her off before the words could pass from her lips. "Save it. Nothing you could say would ever make it alright for you to take away her choices". She looked into the faces of her so called family, disgusted with all of them. "The wolves will tear you all apart before they let you touch Bella, and we'll be there to help them".

Edward squirmed under Jacob's foothold. Emmett brought a granite blow down on his leg again, and causing him to cry out in agony. The Cullen's all winced, but remained in their places. Jasper threw a glance in the direction of the growling wolves, but before he could do anything, a vicious voice tossed an order in his direction. "Don't even think about it", threatened Jacob.

"You're on our land, uninvited, violating the treaty. The only reason Edward isn't dead yet is because you interrupted. One false move and I give the order to rip you all apart". His voice was deadly serious, and Carlisle knew he wasn't issuing an idle threat. Jacob Black was clearly the man in charge here.

"Perhaps you would be willing to negotiate. We have knowledge that you need in order to keep Bella safe".

"Emmett and Rose have already told us about the Romanians and Aro's freaky vamp army". Then he gave them a warning. "I will only say this once more. Nobody will touch Bella".

Carlsile opened his mouth to speak, but Jacob held up a hand, his voice laced with anger and power. "I am the Alpha of the pack, and Bella is my mate". The Cullen's eyes all went wide with surprise at the revelation. "Go near her without my permission and I will have my revenge".

"She's not yours", hissed Edward. "You're not tied to her".

Jacob pressed his foot harder into the leech's chest. "_Yet_. Not yet. Before this day is out, I will be". Then looking down at him, slowly he growled out, "and I _will_ mark her as mine".

Edwards eyes blackened, filling with rage. He thrashed wildly, desperate to get out from under Jacob's hold. Emmett stood over him, disgusted and annoyed. "Keep trying, asshole. Just give us an excuse, you sick, obsessed son of a bitch".

"Emmett"! Esme's tone was sharp, reprimanding her son. "He is your family. Stop this now".

"Not anymore. He's no family of mine". Rose stood tall next to her husband's side. This is why she loved him. He did what was right, no matter what the cost. She fixed her glare on Esme, ready to defend the love of her life. "How dare you come here and tell Emmett what to do! Why don't you ask your precious Edward what he's been up to. Ask him why he's pinned to the ground. Ask him. Go ahead. See if you get a straight answer out of him. He's lost his damn mind. You all know it, and have done nothing"! Rosalie narrowed her eyes on Alice. "How long have you known he was here"?

Carlise's voice was measured calm as he made yet another effort to save them all. "I will tell you everything I know about the Volturi. Every strength, every weakness. In return, I ask that you release my son". Jaws snapped, Adam began to creep forward, ready to dismantle the pale blond haired leader. Jacob was turning the proposition over in his head, and saw his movement in the corner of his eye. "Adam! Do not touch him until I say so". The new timbre of his voice, brought Adam to his knees, even causing the Cullen's to move ever so slightly in fear. Jacob looked around at his brothers, their faces bloodthirsty and ready for the kill. His decision was going to piss them off, but it would be final. He turned back to Carlisle. "If I do this, you are not only going to tell me everything you know, but you will make plans to leave here, and never come back".

"Jacob, do I need to remind you of the treaty"? asked Carlisle.

"There is no treaty, not anymore. You are a threat to my mate. Bella is going to be my wife". A feral growl rose from his chest. He released Edward from his foothold, and drew himself up to his full height. His voice was menacing as he issued a final ultimatum. "If you don't, your ass is mine".

"no", whispered Rosalie.

Jacob stepped away from Edward, the Cullen's rushing forward to restrain him before he could make a move to escape. Jasper had him in his hold, and swiftly, they dragged him away. Edward was screaming and thrashing, desperately shouting out Bella's name. Carlisle paused briefly before joining his family, to speak to Jacob one last time.

"We'll make sure he doesn't escape. I'll wait to hear from you". With that he raced to his family, and tried to think of anyway he could help his son.

Jacob faced the snarls of his angry brothers. Drawing from the strength of his ancestors, the new power he held resonated through the air. "This is my decision. Unless they attack, you will adhere to my orders. I will not risk any of our lives for revenge. Carlisle will give me what we need, and then their coven will leave". He gazed around the circle, settling his eyes on Rosalie and Emmett, nodded their heads at him. _"or we will force them"_.

Jacob shifted into the wolf, his muscles stretching, bones breaking. The warrior within pulsed inside, the need growing, driving him. Carrying him homeward, to Bella.

* * *

><p>Sam Uley laid unconscious on the dining room table, Emily on one side of him, Bella on the other. They held vigil over him, waiting for him to wake up. He felt trapped in his body. Around him he could hear the noises of the house, a teakettle whistling on the stove, the thud of paws pacing in the yard, the hushed whispers of Sue and Maddie discussing his injuries. His body felt weighted down, as if heavy stones had been placed all over him, preventing him from movement. Desperately he tried to open his eyes to no avail. Sam wanted to tell them it was alright. He would be ok. His body was mending itself, already the pain had dissipated.<p>

Emily's small hand squeezed his own, while Bella wiped the sweat from his brow. She whispered in his ear, words of comfort, strength and devotion, gently asking him to return to them. He did not deserve her forgiveness. All he had done to her, unspeakable acts of cruelty. She rose above it all. Seeing her stand up to the vampire today, her cheeks scarlet with fury, Sam's respect for Bella doubled, and so did his guilt. The wolf answered only to him now. So, when he dove between her and Cullen, it was not the wolf, but Sam who protected her. An act of contrition. A way to redeem past wrongs. He would protect her, willingly, with his life if necessary, just as he had so many years ago.

Emily. All the horrible things that had come between them. She was still here. Her beautiful face flashed through his mind. All the memories of her, smiling, laughing, chasing the wolves out her kitchen. Den mother to a pack of unruly boys. When this was over, he would stop. The spirit warrior inside him would quiet and he'd grow old with her. It was time. Past time, really. They'd make lots of babies, put in a bigger garden, expand the house. They'd live.

As Sam laid there, contemplating his life, making plans, a shock passed through him, like a lightening strike, setting his nerves on fire. His body shook, causing the women to cry out in fear. His heart beat faster, blood pumping through him with breakneck speed. His wounds knitted together, the weights that held him down began to lift. Power like he had never felt before, not even when he first became a wolf, surged through him. It ignited all of his senses, down to the tips of his fingers. All of his ties, his allegiances shifted. As his eyes opened, one name issued from his lips. "_Jacob_".


	52. Chapter 52: Complete My Soul

_**WOW! I can't believe how many of you are calling for Edward's blood! Please, rest assured, he is going to pay. I don't like him any more than you do. Thanks again for all the reviews.**_

Bella and Emily each sat on a chair, next to Sam's broken form, waiting while he slowly began to heal from his injuries. Brady and Collin paced agitatedly in the back, the thud of their paws the only break in the silence surrounding them. Paul wandered from room to room, his sharp ears listening to the howls far away.

They were unsure of what to do. Sue didn't know the extent of the trauma he suffered hitting his head. The wounds were healing, but she couldn't tell them when or if he would wake. They couldn't take him to the hospital until the visible wounds on his body had healed. It would draw too much attention. For the first time in years, Bella wished she had a way to get in contact with Carlisle.

Bella wiped Sam's forehead with a cool cloth, all the while talking to him, willing him to hear the sound of her voice. Emily held his hand, certain that he would come back to her. They had come too far for it all end now. Bella glanced over at her, dying for some answers. "Emily, when did you get back home"?

"Two days ago", she answered, never once looking away from Sam's face. "I'm sorry I didn't call you, Bella".

"Emily, you don't have to apologize. We just weren't expecting you to be back yet. Does Leah know you're home"? Then she added, "You look good, by the way".

"Thanks, I still can't believe it's me when I look in the mirror. Yes, Leah knows I'm here. She drove Sam and I out to see Billy and Old Quil". Bella's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She wanted to ask if Billy said anything about Jacob, but she stayed quiet and listened as Emily continued speaking. "We went there so that they could help Sam".

"Bella, when I got back, I went straight to our house. I don't know what all he has been going through while I was gone, but by the looks of the place it was pretty bad. He was so happy to see me, so gentle, and caring. He was the Sam I used to know. He confessed some things to me. I won't get into it, not now. It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that he feels horrible for all the things he put you and Jacob through. Sam is more sorry than you'll ever know. Anyway, his heart was so open, so soft. I asked him to let me help him. Leah drove us out there, and Old Quil explained to Sam what he thought was wrong with his wolf. They went into the sweat lodge. They were in there for hours. When it was over, Sam felt like he was in control of the wolf again. He's still an alpha, but he wants to let it go. He will submit to Jacob. Bella, he's so sorry, for everything".

Bella's heart clenched. "I know he is Emily. Sam saved my life today. If it weren't for him, God only knows what would have happened to me".

"He loves you, Bella. Even if he hasn't acted like it in a very long time. All those years ago, when found you in the woods, he's never forgotten it. It broke his heart to see you that way. He never wanted to hurt you. Not really".

"I know, Emily. It's not easy to forgive him, but I realize it's not his fault now".

Emily spared her a quick glance. "It's going to take time, but we're we're working on our marriage. He wants to rebuild his relationship with-"

Tremors ran all over Sam's body. He started shaking, and Bella screamed for Sue, afraid he was having a seizure. At the same time, Paul's pacing stopped, and he froze in place. Something smoldered in his eyes, a look of power rippling through his body. Wide eyed, Bella watched as he tore from the house. "Paul"! she screamed. "Stop! What's going on"? She chased after him, but he'd already phased. "Paul, what's wrong! Damnit! Is somebody hurt"? He shook his head no. "Then what is it? Change back and tell me now"! Paul shifted back long enough to tell her what her heart had longed to hear for days.

Maddie, Sue and Emily watched as Sam's wounds instantly healed themselves, and then the shaking ceased. When his eyes opened, one word issued from his lips. "Jacob".

* * *

><p>Bella paced around the house, throwing away bloodied towels and rags. Paul was still outside, now pacing with Collin and Brady. Sue and Emily helped Sam to the kitchen, where Maddie was putting together food for him. Sam swore he was fine, really, but the women insisted he eat. Sue wanted him to take it easy for a little longer.<p>

Emily sat next to him, and placed a hand on his arm. "Sam, are you sure you're ok"?

"Em, I promise, you I'm fine. I haven't felt this good in years". She started to say more but he cut her off. "Quit worrying. I swear, I'm fine. I don't know what happened, but it felt like being shocked with electricity. I felt it all over, and felt the rest of my wounds healing. I can't explain it, but I'm stronger now than I was before. Bella said Jacob is coming back, and honestly, I'm itching to shift and find out what's going on".

Sue crossed her arms. "Oh, no you won't. I'll tie knock you back out first, Sam Uley. You'll stay where you are, and eat".

"Fine" he muttered, and went back to the plate in front of him. He knew he wouldn't win against these women, and truthfully, he didn't want to. Maddie came over, refilling his glass of milk. She hadn't said much, and as she turned away from him, his hand shot out, gripping her by the wrist.

"Maddie, I owe you an apology", he said. Remorse written all over his face. "I don't know you, and I never gave you a chance. I'm not sure if Embry told you the horrible things I said or if you're just afraid because of everything you heard from the pack. You helped save my life today, and you didn't have to. I'm grateful, and I hope you'll forgive me. I hope you'll believe me when I say I didn't mean to hurt you or Bella. I wasn't in control of myself".

She nodded her head. "I'm not sure I understand that, but I'm new to all of this. Maybe Embry can explain it to me. Give me some time. I'm trying. Thank you for saving Bella today. She's the only family I've got, and has been for the past few years. For that, I owe you".

"No, you don't", he told her. "Bella is my family too. It's what we do for each other. Believe it or not, I'd do the same thing for you".

"Just the same, thank you". Maddie went back to putting away the milk, and cleaning off the kitchen counters. She looked out the window, and saw Collin, Brady and Paul suddenly stop their movements. They sat at attention, and suddenly she saw a line of wolves breaking through the trees.

Sam was on his feet and rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>Led by Jacob, the wolves broke through the trees, assembling in the back yard. To his right, and only slightly behind him, stood Embry. The rest of the pack stood in a v-formation behind the two. Paul, Collin and Brady moved to join them just as Sam was rushing from the house.<p>

Jacob stood tall and majestic, his russett colored fur glinting in the afternoon sunlight. Somewhere inside was Bella, but at the moment, she came second to only one thing. Taking his place as rightful alpha of the pack. Sam would submit to him this day, or a fight would ensue. One that no doubt, Jacob would be the victor.

Sam rushed from the house, taking in the sight of his brothers. Closing his eyes, he called upon the spirit warrior inside, phasing into the large black wolf. He stared into the eyes of Jacob Black, and bent his knees, bowing down before him, submitting to the new alpha. Power rushed through them all, tying them all together into once consciousness, feeding each others strengths. In a show of solidarity, Rosalie and Emmett too fell to their knees, awed by show of submission from the pack. They had never observed anything like it in the vampire world.

Jacob walked forward a growling and snapping his teeth. Sam opened his mind to him, allowing him to see everything. All of his past wrongs, starting from the day Jacob split from his pack. The day he should have given over his power. He allowed him to see the anger that built inside of him, the private moments when it tore away it his marriage. The images of Bella as she visited her father on college breaks. His order to the wolves to keep it a secret from Jacob and Billy. He allowed him to feel the torment in his mind, the pain of the headaches, the wolf taking over the man. Jacob felt his anguish, watching Sam tear apart the house in Emily's absence, the fear of losing his imprint driving him over the edge. Through Sam's mind, the wolves all saw Edward in the trees, looking into Jacob's home on Thanksgiving night. Sam stalking him, looking for a way to connect Bella or Maddie to his presence. Finally, he showed Jacob the sudden appearance of Emily in their home, their time in the sweatlodge, accompanied by Billy and Old Quil. The healing of Sam's soul washed over their spirits as if they too had been reborn of mind. At last they heard his thoughts and watched as Sam attacked Edward Cullen, feeling his agony as the branch pierced his side.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob, for everything. I wish I could change it, but I can't. I'll accept any punishment you give me, but know this. I will protect Bella, and willingly trade my life for her. You are the alpha now, the true heir of Ephraim Black, rightful leader and future Chief of our people. I follow you now". His words were strong, and no fear touched his heart as he awaited Jacob's final verdict. Sam meant every word. He would take whatever punishment Jacob deemed necessary. Yes, even death if it meant the unity of their pack.

The pack waited in stunned silence as Jacob towered over Sam, ready to give him his decision.

"NO".

Sam's head lifted slightly to look upon his leader.

"You will not die today, Sam Uley. You are a warrior of our people, and a man of honor. Today you risked your life to protect what is mine. Thank you". Jacob bowed slightly, his head never dipping lower than Sam's. "There will be no retribution, and each member of this pack will treat you with respect for all you and Emily have done for us. You trained us, guided us, and took us into your home. For that we owe you our thanks and we honor you for those sacrifices. As our past alpha, you will stand to my left, just as Embry stands to my right. From this day forward, you answer to me. Take your place among our brothers and sister".

Sam moved to his left side, a position of hono,r though not one of power. He was both humbled and grateful. The wolves headed for the cover of the treeline, running in unison as if one stream of consciousness guided their movements. They all shifted back to human, quickly covering their naked bodies. Jacob strode up to Sam, pulling him in a tight embrace. He looked around at his pack, proud of them all, true warriors of the Quiluete Nation. They were a family, and they lived and died with each other.

Jacob turned to Embry. "Who's guarding my house tonight"?

"The vamps". Embry looked at him, understanding in his eyes. "I'll take Maddie home with me, and you won't hear from any of us until you're ready".

Jacob embraced him, and though the rest of the pack would hear his words, it didn't matter. Everyone could think whatever the hell they wanted for all he cared. "You are my brother, Embry. Thank you for watching over our family while I was gone".

Jacob's words, the acknowledgement of their connection went straight to his heart. The pack stood in hushed silence, the information leaving them with more questions than answers. It didn't matter. The truth may never come out, but Jacob and Embry knew that the same blood flowed through their veins. Friends since childhood, family forever. He may not ever call Billy father, but he was honored to call him his Chief, and to have Jacob as a brother.

Releasing each other, Embry placed his hands on Jacob's shoulders, looking him in the eye, a sly smile playing on his lips. "So, brother. You ready to go get your girl? She's been pretty lonely without you here".

Jacob barked out a laugh, but his heart pounded in anticipation. "I've waited all my life for this. Hell yes, I'm ready". The pack departed, only Sam and Embry following Jacob back to his house, ready to collect the girls and get the hell out of there before Jacob and Bella threw them out bodily. It was a moment six years in the making, one Jacob had wanted since the day he first turned into a wolf. Bella would be his, bound together for life, with no more uncertainties looming over their relationship.

Bella was waiting for him, Maddie and Emily at her sides as Jacob crossed into the yard. Her eyes were trained on the ground, almost afraid to meet his gaze. As he neared, her soul seemed to sense it's counterpoint in his, pulling them together. Slowly she lifted her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes trailed his body, beginning with his muddied feet, traveling up his strong jean clad legs, and over his dirty, sweaty chest, until finally she saw his face. Staring into his eyes, her heart felt what her mind already knew. This man, this incredible man was hers, and would love her for the rest of their lives.

Sam and Embry stood by Jacob's side as he watched Bella from across the yard. She was covered in blood and grime, her hair a matted mess of tangles. Jacob thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Six days without her had been sheer torture, and he never wanted to be apart from her again.

Jacob's heart hammered in his chest, beating louder than a pounding drum. When she finally met his eyes, the force of the imprint buckled his knees, sending him staggering backwards. Embry and Sam caught him by the arms, holding Jacob upright as he tried to steady his feet. One look at her, one glimpse of her eyes and all he ever was, all he ever knew, all he ever cared about slipped away. Bella filled every inch of his mind. She didn't just ground him to the earth, she was the earth. His soul reached for hers, and he could feel the power of it binding them together. There would never be another, his very life was tied to hers. They would live a thousand moments in the sun, and meet the Great Spirits together when their time on this earth ended.

Memories of their life together flashed through his mind like slideshow. Sticky, childish hands clasped together as they ran laughing through the park. The first time he saw her on the beach, after she moved back to Charlie's. The sad, desperate look on her face when she showed up at his house after Edward left her. The first hint of a smile breaking through her pain. Warm sodas in his dad's garage. Arguing his age with her, in a boyish attempt to prove his maturity. The night he snuck into her room, dying to tell her everything, attempting keep his promise. Warming her tiny body in that tent, wishing she was his. That fateful kiss on the mountain, bringing them together love and fear. Her desperate confession that she was in love with him, describing her vision as he lay broken in a too small bed. Bella chasing him in the forest, her wedding dress stained and torn. The day she showed up at his garage, beer and lasagna in her hands, begging for him to speak to her again. A heated kiss in Charlie's kitchen. The night on the beach when he finally told her everything. The first time he made love to her, feeling her soft body sliding under his. The look in her eyes as when she said yes, and he slipped his ring on her finger.

The emotion of it all overwhelmed him. The sorrows of the past fell away. It was time to begin their life. Jacob ran towards her, and Bella's feet carried her to him. They collided together, falling to the ground, their arms and legs tangled together. His hands found her beautiful face, and he kissed her with all the passion and desire he had held onto for a lifetime. It didn't matter that he was caked with dirt and sweat, or that she was grimy and covered in Sam's blood. They were one body, one flesh, bound together in love.

Embry and Sam quickly grabbed their girls and made a hasty exit, while Rosalie and Emmett discreetly watched the scene unfold from the forest. The tenderness of the moment made them all want to weep. For the first time, Emmett and Rosalie saw a love between two people that eclipsed their own. As they stood arm in arm, each of them knew they would do whatever they had to protect it, so it could grow and blossom with the passing years. They watched as Jacob lifted Bella in his arms, and carried her inside, knowing it would be days before they again surfaced.


	53. Chapter 53: The Claiming

**_This will be the last chapter for the week. I will not be updating on weekends from now on. Only Monday through Friday. I want to be able to do the story justice, and give all of my readers good chapters, not rushed ones. I know many of you have been waiting for this chapter, so I'm making it the final one for this week. _**

**_Again, I own nothing._**

Jacob carried Bella into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. Silently, he set her down and walked into the bathroom, turning on the water, and adjusting the temperature. She might be the most beautiful woman in the world, but she was covered in blood. Sam's blood to be exact, and Jacob couldn't handle the smell of another man, let alone another wolf, all over her body. Not only that, but he had been out on the woods for six days and he realized he probably smelled as bad as fucking skunk. Quickly he grabbed a toothbrush, scouring his mouth until he was positive she wouldn't pass out from smell of his breath. He walked back into the bedroom, to find she'd already removed her blood stained clothes. Jacob pulled off his jeans, and taking Bella by the hand, guided her into the shower.

Neither one spoke as they washed away the dirt clinging to their bodies. It was a sensuous dance, hot water cascading down their backs, soapy hands sliding all over each others skin, his fingers pulling the shampoo through her strands of long, dark hair. Jacob admired the graceful curve of her neck as she leaned back under the spray, eyes closed, back arched, warm rivulets of water streaming down her breasts. He pulled her close to him, one hand splayed on the small of her back, the other cupping her chin. Gazing deeply in her eyes, Jacob whispered "I love you" before pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her softly, so happy to hold her in his arms again. He thought he had loved her before. Just a week ago, he believed he loved her enough for two lifetimes. Now he realized that was but a mere shadow of the affection in his heart. This, the imprint, it magnified his love until it was all consuming.

As the last soapy bubbles washed down the drain, he turned off the water, and wrapped her in a towel. Jacob ran his big hands over her body, passing over each curve, drying the water from her skin, warming her with his natural heat. Gently, he pulled the brush through her hair, carefully working through the tangles, all the while dropping light kisses along the column of her neck, the dip of her shoulders. When he was finished, Bella turned to him, resting a tiny hand against his cheek. Closing his eyes, he leaned into her touch, reveling in the simplicity of just being near her.

Her words were no louder than a whisper, fitting the quiet truth of the way she felt right now. "I missed you". Bella leaned into him, resting her small frame against the larger, harder one of the man before her. Jacob's arms wound tightly around her, his head resting on the top of hers. He cloaked her with his body, covering her in love. "I missed you too, Bells. So much".

The wolf resting inside of him was content. Jacob again lifted her, carrying Bella to their bed. He had waited so long for this. For days, she was all he could think of. Her love all that sustained him on that cold, isolated mountain. Again, a thousand moments, so many emotions flashed through his mind. There was nothing, nothing he wouldn't do for her, nothing he wouldn't give her. All he asked in return was Bella's devotion. The look of admiration and respect shining from her eyes told him he had it. There was no need to even ask.

Gently, Jacob laid her in the center of the bed. Languidly, he crawled up her body, his warm, smooth skin brushing against her, sending shivers down his spine. He paused at the swell of her breasts, kissing them softly at first, then encircling the nipple with his tongue. Pulling it into his mouth, nibbling and sucking. He left a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses between the valley of her breasts, nipping at her collarbone, running his nose along the side of her neck. He nibbled on her earlobe, kissed her along her jaw, until finally moving his lips against hers.

Bella could feel every inch of Jacob's hard length between her thighs, brushing and sliding against her wet folds. He ran his hands along her arms, stretching them above her head, resting his chest against hers. The power of his touch was making her feel alive with desire. Each movement was the most exquisite torture. Ever so slowly, he kissed his way back down her body, rough fingertips brushing along the curve of her sides. She moaned in ecstasy when his hands gripped her ass, pulling her to his hungry mouth, bringing her to the edge with tongue, grazing his teeth on her clit.

Jacob was worshiping her body, lost in her eyes when he guided himself into her, joining their two bodies together in love and lust. Bella's hips pushed against his, and he rocked into her, harder, faster, feeding their hunger for each other. Her back arched and cries of passion fell from her lips as he thrusted, deeper and deeper with every stroke. He rested his head next to hers, wrapping his arms around her back, holding her in a warm embrace as they made love. Jacob could feel the connection that flowed between them, their hearts beating as one. The softness of her body, sliding beneath him, her scent surrounded him, igniting his senses. The rest of the world fell away. Nothing mattered to him but her. Tears slid down his cheeks as the intensity of the moment flooded his soul. Releasing her, Jacob lifted himself up onto his arms above her. "Bella", he whispered. "Baby, look at me. Look into my eyes".

Long lashes fluttered as she gazed up at him, his eyes melting into her. Like a rushing river, emotion flooded over her body. Wet tears fell softly down her face as Jacob spoke what she had waited to hear. "I will love only you for the rest of my life". The tie that bound them together pulled and strengthened. She reached a hand out and rested her palm against his cheek as she repeated the words back to him. "and I will love only you for the rest of my life".

Jacob sat back on his knees, pulling her to his chest, never once breaking their connection. Bella's legs wound around his waist, and his hands firmly gripped her hips, guiding her movements. Jacob cast his eyes down, watching as he slid in and out of her, making them one. Every stroke of her body fueled his desire. The wolf awakening inside of him. Moving a hand to her back, and one to her neck, Jacob cradled her closely to his chest. All the while whispering words of love and devotion into her ear. "I love you so much, Bells. You are all that is rare and precious to me. I promise, baby, I'll never leave you alone again".

Jacob rocked into her, harder and faster than he ever had before. Her muscles were clamping down on him as her climax built. The claiming ritual was fulfilling itself, binding their souls tightly together. He could feel the teeth in his mouth changing, sharpening into the wolf's. Bella reached up, pushing away the curtain of dark hair from her neck, tilting her head, exposing her shoulder to him in submission. Jacob trailed kisses along collarbone, the urge to sink into her flesh overtaking him. He opened his mouth over her shoulder, biting down hard as she screamed and fell apart around him. In an instant, like a flash of light, her joy became his joy, her sorrow became his sorrow. Their souls were sewn together, bound in life and in death. No longer would there be one without the other. He started releasing inside her hard, filling her small body. When he was satisfied, Jacob pulled his mouth from her shoulder, licked the wound, and gazed in awe as it began to heal.

Panting heavily, they fell backwards on the bed, the last waves of euphoria washing over them, both left reeling from the intensity of the marking.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Jacob came home. Three luxurious days in which they did nothing but eat, sleep and make love. Neither answered their phones. Anybody important knew not to call. Embry handled everything at the garage, knowing Jake wouldn't surface until the wolf in him was satisfied. Bella called in sick to work, and Kim covered for her, collaborating her cover story of a terrible stomach flu. She could care less if she had a job. The only thing in the world she needed was laying in bed next her. A bed they had barely left since climbing into it late Sunday afternoon. When they did leave it, neither one left each other's side for more than a few minutes.<p>

They passed their time talking, laughing, discussing details of their upcoming wedding. Bella watched old re-runs of of I Love Lucy, while Jake watched her. She made him mountains of food, feeding his enormous appetite. They were living in bubble of perfect happiness. One in which the outside world could not intrude.

The late morning sun was filtering through the windows as they laid quietly together, their bodies tangled, arms and legs intertwined until it was hard to know where one person stopped and the other began. Jacob gazed at her lovingly, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth, while stroking the silken strands of her dark tresses.

Leaning forward, Bella dropped a light kiss on his lips, her heart full and happy. She let out a contented sigh and thought to herself that this was how life was supposed to be. Comfortable, warm, full of love. It was all she had ever hoped for, dreamed of and desired. Remembering all of the mornings in college when she woke, her pillow wet with tears, she knew it was all worth it in the end. Which reminded her, she wanted to ask him about her dream. Was it possible Maddie was right? She was chewing on her lower lip, not realizing it until Jacob interrupted her thoughts. His deep voice tender, and full of concern. "Baby, what is it", he purred. "You look like something is bothering you".

She shook her head. "Oh, no, just thinking. I had the strangest dream while you were away".

He pulled her closer, ready to listen to her tale. Bella snuggled down in the crook of his arm, resting her head against his chest, her fingers tracing the outlines of his muscles. "It's going to sound crazy, but it was so real, Jake. I hadn't been sleeping well without you in our bed, and when I did sleep, it was so fitful. On the fifth morning you were gone, I woke up and sat straight up in bed. I'd had a dream about you, this incredible dream, it was so real, I was actually surprised to find myself home in our room".

Jacob listened with wide eyes as she described the exact details of the clearing. She told him of the snow that fell all around her, the sound of the stream that flowed nearby, the way the birds would sing to each other in the trees. She hesitated slightly before telling him the rest, feeling a little crazy for starting to buy into Maddie's wild idea. Astral projection, indeed. "I saw you there, sitting on the softest furs, between the spokes of the medicine wheel. You were praying quietly, asking for guidance. You looked so tired, and I wanted to go to you, but when I tried, I couldn't get close. My feet were moving, but it was like I was walking in place. You must have heard something, because you seemed to startle, and when you opened your eyes-"

"I said your name-", Jacob interrupted her, amazed by what she was telling him.

Surprise washed over her features, as she completed his sentence. "and then you threw back your head and howled! Jacob, how did you know"?

He shook his head in shock and disbelief. "Bella, I saw you. Your dream... you just described the very spot I was in. Everything. All of it. This is crazy".

She blew about a breath and muttered mutinously. "Maddie is going to be so smug. I can already hear her saying 'I told you so'."

Jacob chuckled. "Why's that"?

Bella rolled her eyes. I told her about my dream, and she started babbling on about dreams and imprinting, telling me I really was with you on that mountain. Rosalie came in took her side, talking about astral projection, and I just scoffed at the two of them. I don't know why it was so hard to believe. I mean, if vampires and werewolves exist, I suppose it's not too far fetched".

"No, I suppose not", he conceded. "I mean, I would have sworn you were there. I was so tired, not to mention delusional from hunger", Bella laughed good naturedly at him. Jacob was always hungry. "Hey, it's not funny, woman. I was starving"!

"Uh huh, go on", she said, trying and failing to stifle her giggles.

Smiling, he cleared his throat. "as I was saying, I was a little delusional, but that day, I could feel you all around me. Even the air carried your scent. When I opened my eyes, you were there, then I blinked and you were gone. At the time, I thought it was all just an illusion. But now, after completing the imprint..." Jacob lightly ran his fingers over the invisible spot in which he had marked her, and Bella felt shivers run down her spine. When he touched her there, it caused a sensation like electricity running through her body. He too, could feel tingles up and down his body, causing goosebumps to raise on his flesh. Breathing deeply continued, "after marking you, it's almost like I can feel everything you do. Every joy, every pain and sorrow..." , leaning closely he whispered seductively in her ear, "all of your desire. Bells, I feel it all. I've never heard of this before. The other wolves, they instinctively know when something is wrong with their mates, and have trouble being away from them for very long. But this", he placed a warm hand over her heart. "you and I, this is so much more". Jacob leaned forward and captured his lips in his, kissing her sweetly.

They laid in silence together, thinking of nothing other than the warmth of their bodies pressed together. Finally, he turned to her, his voice full of remorse, "Bells, as much as I don't want to, we're going to have to leave this bed today. I have to check in with the pack, and I know you have things to do".

"Mmm, you're right. I know I've got a dozen messages in my voicemail. Charlie's been calling me, and I need to speak to the caterer, and swing by the grocery store".

"Bells, I don't want you going alone. I told you what happened with the Cullen's. It took everything in me not to rip Edward apart". She stared at the look of fury crossing his face over the memory. "But, I need information from them".

"I'm glad you didn't kill him, Jake". His eyebrows raised at the statement, he knew that she didn't harbor any secret feelings of love for the leech, but it still rankled him that Edward Cullen had once again inserted himself into their lives. "I hate him. I really do. The day you moved me out of Charlie's house, I couldn't help but think of Edward, and in my heart I wished him well. But now, I can't stand the sight of him. I hate the way he's made me feel. I'm pissed every time I jump at my own shadow. Looking back at all the crap he put me through, all the shit we have to deal with because of him..., I want them gone. The simple fact is, he's gone batshit crazy, and I don't know if he'll ever be the same". She paused, and took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to say. This wasn't only about her, but protecting the whole tribe, all of Forks, including her father. Bella squared her shoulders, and looked into Jacob's eyes. There was no hint of regret in her voice as she told him her decision. "If he has to die in order for us to live, then I choose us".

While Bella got ready to head out for the afternoon, Jacob placed a call to Embry, letting him know they would need to get the pack together tonight, and asked him be over at 6:00. After hanging up with Embry, he turned the plan he was forming over in his mind. Jacob, Embry, Quil and Brady as well as Rosalie and Emmett would go to the Cullen's tonight to meet with Carlisle. He wanted Billy, Sue, Charlie and the rest of the imprints at his house. He'd ask Sam and Jared to guard them, leaving the rest of the pack to patrol the reservation. It seemed like the safest way to avoid an ambush.

Bella walked out of the bathroom, ready to leave, and he reached for his keys. "You ready to go"?

She looked at him questioningly, realizing she neglected to tell him she already called Adam. "Jake, that won't be necessary. Adam will be here any minute to escort me around". It was habit, really. She'd gotten so used to him guarding her, and she enjoyed being around him. He was still quiet alot, but slowly he was coming out his shell. Kim had told her that before Adam phased, he was an outgoing person with lots of friends, and very close to his family. This was hard on him. Kim and Jared were worried about how it was affecting him. It wasn't that Adam refused to talk about it, it was just that he said so little. Bella hoped that by having him around so much, especially now that Jacob was back, that he'd loosen up a little.

"Uh, ok...". He was confused. Bella called Adam? "You want to explain that one to me"?

She kissed him on the cheek and laughed. "Ask Embry about it. Then ask him why there's a case of microwave popcorn stored in the garage".

He grinned at her, completely confused. "Baby, what on earth are you talking about"?

"Oh, Adam was pretty protective of me while you were gone. That's all. He volunteered to guard me. It's been good for him, I think. He's starting to talk more, get more comfortable in his new skin. He's a nice kid, Jake".

Jacob nodded in agreement at her observation. "I know he is. Well, ok, if he's going to take you around, that's fine with me. I want to go over and see my dad, and work on the headboard for a few hours". He looked at her suggestively. "I'm getting anxious to test it".

Bella swatted a hand at him, but Jacob just picked her up, smacked her on the butt, then tossed her back on the bed.

"I thought the goal was to leave here, today", she laughed. "Jake, can you believe we're getting married in a few weeks"?

Grinning he told her, "Sixteen days, Bells. Sixteen days until you become Isabella Black. I can't wait". Jacob kissed her on the nose, and pulled her back up. "On your feet woman, we've got lots to do, and the pack is coming over tonight".

"What time?" she asked. It sounded like a good plan and she was ready to celebrate with their friends. "I'll get a bunch of take out. What do you feel like having"?

Jacob thought about it for all of 5 seconds, before solemnly answering "Egg Rolls".

Bella smiled at him again. She was so happy her cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling and laughing they'd done over the last few days. "Ok, Chinese it is. I'd better call it in now. I can't imagine they'd be happy if I waited until an hour before to order 30 pounds of kung pow chicken".

Jacob rubbed his stomach. "Bells, I've been gone for a week. You'd better make it 50".

"Yeah, yeah, wolfboy. Go answer the door. I think Adam's here".

Jacob wandered downstairs to greet Adam as she placed the call. He opened the door and Adam walked inside, slightly unsure. Jacob just chalked it up to Adam not used to being around him. He grinned broadly, and clapped him on the back. "Thanks taking Bella around this afternoon, man. I really appreciate it".

Adam still still a bit uneasy, tried to remain calm. "No problem.

Jacob sensed there was something off, but didn't want to press it. He could be reading to much into it anyway. He didn't know Adam all that well yet. "Bells told me you volunteered to guard her while I was gone. I'm grateful". He pointed a finger to the ceiling. "That woman up there, she's my whole world. You kept her safe, and I won't forget it".

Adam finally seemed to relax a little. "She's a good woman, Jacob. Bella's been nice to me, and I'm glad to help her out".

Just then, Bella skipped down the stairs, greeting Adam, and said goodbye to Jacob. "Don't forget my egg rolls" he called after her. She just stuck her tongue out at him, and drove away, happy to know he'd be there when she came home.


	54. Chapter 54: Three Simple Words

_**A chapter for my fantastic beta, who begged to know what's going on in Embry and Maddie's relationship. Thanks for all the pre-reading and correcting you do, as well as your input. Hope you enjoy this.**_

Embry and Sam booked inside the house to collect their girls, and get out of there before Jacob and Bella ended up putting on a show that none of them needed to see. Crossing the room quickly, Embry pulled his girl into a hug. "Come on, you don't want to be here right now." He glanced down at her with a knowing knowing look in his eyes. "Trust me."

A look of understanding flashed across her face and her eyes widened. "Uh, yeah. Let's go. Now". She was grinning at him in that silly way he loved so much, and he couldn't help but throw her over his shoulder and run her out the door. "Embry! What are you doing!" She smacked him on the back. "I can walk, you know."

"Faster this way, babe", he told her, amusement laced in his voice.

"Embry, wait!", she protested. "Where are you going? I need my car."

"No you don't", he laughed. "I'll carry you anywhere you want to go. Just consider me your own personal mode of transportation."

"Ugh!" Little fists beat on his back, even though she knew he barely felt it. "You are impossible."

Embry grinned, but slid her slowly down his chest. Looking down at her pretty face, he admired every detail, each long lash, her plump red lips, and shining emerald eyes. "Nope. Not impossible. Just crazy about you."

Maddie giggled and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his warm lips. Embry was crazy, impulsive, but thoughtful and kind. Unlike any man she'd met before, and he was everything she'd ever wanted. There was no way that this couldn't be love. Maybe, just maybe she'd get the courage to say it to him soon. After all, he'd made no secret about the way he felt. It was just that she was cautious. In her life, love was a fleeting thing, easily stolen away. She'd tried for so long to be careful with her heart, but now it was finally time to give it away. Soon, she thought to herself. Soon.

He reached for her hand and they began the slow walk to Embry's place. They had gotten all of ten feet when it suddenly occurred to her that she didn't grab her coat, and it was pretty cold out. "Wait, I need to go back and get my jacket." Maddie tried to turn away, but he held her firmly to his side, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Baby, I don't think you want to do that. They need some privacy, and they're not going to wait. I'll keep you warm."

"I suppose you're right", she conceded. "It's not like I'm going to be gone all that late."

Embry stopped in his tracks. "Maddie, you're not going back there tonight."

"What? Why not?" she was confused. "I have to. All of my things are there. Embry, it's not like you gave me time to pack a bag."

He reached up a hand and nervously scratched his neck. Embry wasn't sure how much Bella had told her, if anything, about the claiming ritual. "Um, that's the thing. I don't think that you're going to be going back for a few days. At least not until Jacob is ready for you to."

Maddie's eyes were as big as saucers, and she was blushing. "Wait, a sec. Are you trying to tell me that they're going to be holed up there for days- having sex?"

Embry blew out a long breath. "That's exactly what I'm telling you. Look, Maddie, I'll drive you into town and you can get whatever you need. I know that I've been staying at the house with you girls while Jake was gone, but if you're not comfortable, I'm sure that Leah wouldn't mind if you stayed with her."

"No, it's fine", she assured him. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all. I just didn't expect to hear that my best friend would be having a sex-a-thon for days on end. Too much information, I guess". Quite frankly she was more than shocked. She and Embry hadn't taken that step in their relationship yet, and if this was any indication of werewolf stamina..., well she was a bit intimidated. She was no shrinking violet, and she'd been with men before, but the wolves were more than men. They were all big, and so strong. Apparently they were all damn good in bed too. At least that's what she'd heard from the other girls. Maddie figured out pretty quickly there were no secrets in the pack. It was just plain impossible.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. There's some things I need to tell you about. More freaky werewolf shit." he explained.

"What, you mean there's something freakier than you all sprouting fur?" she joked. Then seeing his crestfallen face, quickly apologized. "Em, look I'm sorry. I was only kidding. You know I don't see it that way, right?"

"I know you don't", he softly replied, tightening the arm he had around her shoulder. "It's just that sometimes I wish that we could have a normal relationship. No supernatural stuff involved. Just you and me."

They walked in silence for awhile, before Embry gathered the courage he needed to tell her everything. "Maddie, you know that Jake and Bella's imprint was different than ours, that it wasn't complete yet?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?" she asked.

"Jacob's the alpha now. Sam finally submitted to him."

Maddie was thoughtful for a moment. "Well, that's a good thing, right? I mean, that was what you were all hoping for."

"Yeah, it was", he agreed. But, there's more. When he looked at Bella today, the imprint completed itself."

"oh. Oh!" she exclaimed. "So, you're telling me that he's claiming her? Thank God!" She was so relieved. Now they could get married without all the imprint nonsense hanging over their heads.

Embry looked at her in surprise. Clearly she was in the loop. "So, you know, then?" he asked shyly. "You already know what it means?"

Maddie shrugged. "Bella thought I should know. She figured that it would easier for her to explain it, than to put it on your shoulders. I hope that doesn't bother you."

Nope, he thought. Thank you Bella. He owed her one. Claiming was definitely on the top ten subjects he wanted to avoid talking about, ranking right up there with feminine hygiene products. "No, not at all", he responded. "Just surprised she told you about it."

Maddie shrugged. "We don't hold much back from each other. Sooner or later we tell each other everything. We're pretty much sisters."

They were getting closer to home, and wanted to tell her one more thing before they got there. It was too important not to. "Maddie, you know that I won't do that until you're ready right? I won't lie, I do want to claim you, but I won't do it until you tell you're comfortable with it. I know we haven't slept together yet, but I want you to know that I'm not planning on doing it anytime soon, or even our first time together."

Maddie stopped walking and gazed up at him. "I know you wouldn't. You're right, I'm not ready for that. Someday, but not just yet. Don't worry about it, Okay?"

He nodded his head, relieved she felt that way. "Come on, let's get into town before everything closes."

* * *

><p>Maddie was still sound asleep when Embry left for work in the morning. Rolling over she found a note on his pillow.<p>

Madd,

I should be home around 4:30, or a little earlier if I can swing it. Make yourself at home. My keys are the kitchen table, in case you want to go anywhere.

Love you,  
>Em<p>

Maddie was all smiles as she stretched out in bed. Even if she hadn't said it yet, she was glad he was so free in telling her he loved her.

Wandering around the house that morning, sipping her coffee, she took a good look around. She'd been here before, but they never actually spent time here. It occurred to her that the place definitely needed a woman's touch. It wasn't that the place was spartan, it was more that Embry had tried, but just couldn't get it right. She showered quickly, and headed to Port Angeles. She'd get a few things to spruce it up a little.

Four hours and a mountain of bags later, Maddie collapsed onto the couch, ready for a break. Shopping was her favorite pastime, but she'd gone a little nuts, even for her. Once she had gotten started, it was hard to stop. She just hoped he'd like it, and not be offended that she'd taken matters into her own hands.

She unpacked everything and started in on dinner. A thick itailian sausage ragu that she knew Embry would love. It could sit on the back of the stove all afternoon, giving her time to get a few things done. She spent the afternoon making calls, and getting together a list of the things she had in storage. Everything was in a pod, so all she had to do was have it delivered here. She'd been looking at apartments, and even though she didn't have a job yet, she wasn't planning on living anywhere else. There was no way she could leave Embry, Bella or Jacob and the rest of the pack. This was home now, and they were her family. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was almost four. She got the pasta going, and was just putting the garlic bread into the oven when he came through the door.

"Hey, something smells good." Embry slipped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek. It felt so good to come home to somebody for a change, instead of an empty house. "Do I get to sample?"

Maddie giggled at the impish grin on his face. "One little bite mister! That's it!" She held up the spoon, and was more than pleased when he moaned a little bit at the taste. "One more bite? Please?" he begged, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Maddie giggled but held firm. "Nope. Go get cleaned up, supper's almost ready."

Like a man, Embry didn't notice the new throw pillows or the blanket tossed on the couch. However, he did notice the new bathroom set. "Maddie?" he called. "Can you come here a minute?"

Nervously she walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Please don't be mad, please don't be mad. She chanted the words mentally, as though they were a mantra. Peeking in the doorway, she saw Embry was fingering one of the new bath sheets. She'd gotten those, well, because he was so large. A regular towel wasn't much of a fit for him. "Did you do this?" he asked. His face was giving nothing away. Shit. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I went shopping earlier, and well..."

His face was impassive as he stalked over to her. "I love it", and he ducked his head down to kiss her. He captured her mouth in a sweet kiss, and in an instant, all of her fears were laid aside. He cradled her face with his large, warm hands. "Thank you".

Maddie's eyes were dancing with mischief, some hidden secret he hadn't yet discovered. "There's more." She led him back to the living room, and this time he did notice the the small pillows and the patchwork quilt tossed artfully over the back of the couch, as well as the little candles scattered around everywhere. Embry's heart was swelling with love for her. Maddie was doing everything had tried to do, dreamed of and more. She was making his house a home. One he hoped he'd share with her someday soon. "I don't know what to say. This is great!" he laughed.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. I'm not trying to redecorate or anything. I just thought your place needed a few homey touches", she explained.

Embry pulled her into a one armed hug. "You have no idea how happy I am right now."

The oven timer started beeping, pulling her out of his embrace. "Go take a shower. I've got to get the bread out of the oven." Maddie had momentarily forgotten about the bedroom, and didn't remember it until she was putting everything into serving bowls. She was a little nervous about that, although she shouldn't be. Maybe because it's just so intimate, she thought.

Meanwhile, Embry showered as fast as only a werewolf could. When he wrapped one of the new towels around his waist, he couldn't help but grin. She'd bought something he didn't think actually existed. A towel that actually covered him up. He was shaking his head and smiling as he walked into the bedroom to get some clothes. Embry stopped dead in his tracks, staring around the room. Maddie had worked her magic and somehow managed to transform his room into a peaceful oasis. The bed and new pillows were covered in warm silvery blues, and hanging from the windows were matching curtains. He couldn't believe his luck. Tiptoeing over to the bed, he lifted a corner of the new comforter, dying to know. Quickly he skimmed his fingers over the sheets beneath. Embry closed his eyes and sighed. They were soft. The sheets were soft. He beat back the overwhelming urge to toss away the blanket and roll around on them. He could not wait to get into bed tonight. Soft sheets, and a beautiful woman next to him? It was going to be the best night's sleep he'd ever had.

Embry dressed and strode out into the kitchen, pulling her into a bear hug. "You are amazing", he told her. "The bedroom is beautiful. Thank you for doing it for me."

She smiled happily, relieved that he liked it. "You don't need to thank me. It was just something I wanted to do. Besides, those sheets were too scratchy to sleep on. I bought an extra set, and I'm going to cut the old one's up for bandages, you know, just in case. That's the other thing, you really need to put together a first aid kit. One for werewolves. You don't even have a band-aid in the medicine cabinet."

Embry seated himself at the table, and dished himself out a heaping portion of pasta. "You're probably right. The kind of injuries Sam got don't happen to us often, but none of us, with the exception of Emily have been very prepared."

"I'll talk to Bella, and figure out what you need. Maybe I can I get Kim to help me stock a kit for everyone in the pack. If anyone gets hurt you should be able to go to the closest house."

Embry swallowed the food in his mouth. "I think that's a great idea. You should give Sue a call. She'll be glad to hear that everyone will have emergency supplies on hand, and let you know you what she needs." He grinned at her. "I'm proud of you, Maddie. Doing something for the pack."

She didn't say anything, but steadily ate her food. She was loading plates into the dishwasher when asked, "So was there anything you wanted to do tonight?"

"No, not really. Did you have something in mind?"

"Kind of", he hedged, not telling her what he was thinking. "I'll finish in here while you get something warm to wear."

"Ok, where are we going?"

"Oh, no. Not telling. It's a surprise. You're going to have to wait and see." Embry looked at her, his eyes twinkling. "My mom's old snow boots are in the coat closet. You're going to need them."

* * *

><p>"Too big!" she giggled. Embry moved onto the next tree, which looked like somebody had cut a hole through the side of it. "Come on, get serious! Can't you see the big bald spot here? It's like you never picked out a Christmas tree before", she laughed.<p>

"Hey! I resent that! My Mom always let me pick out the tree", he pouted, sticking out his lower lip in an exaggerated gesture.

She put her hands on her hips and stared him down. "Yeah, and did she give you a choice between three of them or let you run amok through the lot and get whichever one you wanted?" asked Maddie sarcastically. Embry didn't respond. "That's what I thought", she laughed.

It was a beautiful night, crisp and cold, a glittery snow falling from the mid-December sky. Embry watched as Maddie walked through the lot, hunting for the perfect tree. She was so beautiful. Silvery flakes clung to her black hair, her green eyes danced with merriment, and her cherry stained lips were turned up in a wistful smile. He wanted to keep her, now and always. Build a lifetime of memories with her. So, when Maddie asked him what he thought of the spruce she was looking it, he barely spared it a glance. "It's perfect", he responded, the answer having nothing to do with the pine. Smiling, he leaned down, kissing her soft lips, stroking her silky hair.

Maddie looked up at him, her heart pounding out of her chest. This man, this wonderful man, who made no secret of his love for her, stood before her, making her feel like the only woman in the world. Embry was everything she'd ever wanted, everything she'd ever dreamed of and more. Here, in this little Christmas tree lot, with the sharp scent of pine in the air and a gentle snow falling all around them, the words she'd longed to say finally passed over her lips. "I love you", she whispered, gazing up at his adoring face.

Embry closed his eyes, feeling his heart swell with happiness. That simple statement, her admission of love was a melody he had longed to hear. A beautiful smile broke across his face, and he pulled her close, whispering promises of devotion in her ear.

That night, lit by the soft lights of the Christmas tree, they made love beside the warmth and flickering shadows of the fireplace. Their bodies and souls meeting together in a place reserved only for them. For there was nobody else in the world as they joined as one. When they finally made it to bed that night, snuggled down together under the fluffy down of the quilt, their bodies sated, he begged her to stay with him. Making promises of love, happiness, and the start of a life. She found that she couldn't refuse him, not that she ever wanted to.

As Embry Call laid in bed that night, watching the love of his life sleep, he knew that this was just the beginning. The best was yet to come. Thoughts of marriage and children floated through his mind, and he knew this was going to be a Christmas to remember. She'd already agreed to stay there, to live with him, now he just needed to make her his wife. Finally, he fell asleep, resolved to put a ring on her finger soon.


	55. Chapter 55: Unlikely Allies

Jacob passed the afternoon happily, trying not to think too much about his meeting with the bloodsuckers later that night. Instead he chose to concentrate on the happy things in his life. Like his wedding with Bella. Jacob whistled as he strode into his dad's house, a spring in his step. Billy put down the figurine he was carving, smiled at his only son, remarking "Uh huh. Guess I don't have to ask what you've been up to for the last few days."

"Nope".

"Hmph. Hope all that hard work pays off in grandkids pretty soon", responded Billy.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Geez, Dad. Can we get married first? I don't think Charlie will appreciate me knocking up his only daughter." He grabbed a few beers from the fridge, and handed one to Billy, who wore such a serious expression on his face, it was comical.

"Son, Charlie and I have a bet on when it's going to happen. I'm just trying to tip the odds in my favor." Jacob opened his mouth, closed it again, and then shook his head. Billy burst out in laughter. "What? We bet on everything. What makes you think our grandchild would be any different. As soon as Bella's pregnant we'll start taking bets on the sex."

"You two are as bad as Quil and Embry". Jacob leaned against the old formica countertop, took a pull on his beer, and cocked an eyebrow at his dad. "So, I take it Charlie is over the whole werewolf/vampire thing?"

Billy blew some shavings off of the wood. "I wouldn't say he's over it, he's just dealing with it. He's accepted that it's real, and that there isn't much he can do about it". Billy's old black eyes danced with unconcealed mischief. "Besides, I told him when you give up the wolf, he can shoot you and you'll actually feel it."

"Great, I'll look forward to that. Thanks Dad", was Jacob's sarcastic response.

"You're welcome." Billy put down his tools, giving Jacob his full attention. "So, Paul tells me you're Alpha now. I'm proud of you, son".

"Yup. Think there's any reason I should worry about Sam?" he asked.

Billy's expression turned serious. "I don't think so, son. He's submitted to you, and that's not something that can be undone. He's no longer an alpha. Never was, really. It's not in his blood like it is yours. At this point, the only thing you need to worry about is protecting Bella and the tribe. Paul told me what happened with the Cullen's. When are you going to meet with them?"

"Tonight, and I want you and Charlie at my house, along with the girls. I don't think anything will happen, but I don't want to take any unnecessary risks. It'll be better to have the pack guarding you all in the same place, instead of splitting up."

"That's fine with me, I need to talk to Bella anyway about the tribal reception you'll have after the wedding is over. We discussed it before, and it should be a potlatch of sorts. It's fitting since you're going to be chief , and it's a way for the two of you to do something for the tribe without it be looked at as charity." Billy shrugged his shoulders. "Plus, I need to press her on the baby issue."

Jacob shook his head again at his father, and went out to the shed to work on the headboard. Just a few more weeks, and Bella would be his wife, and then they could think about starting a family. Smiling to himself, he decided that they'd need some more practice. Beginning tonight. He started whistling again, not thinking about the meeting he'd be going to in a few hours.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Carlisle, I can't see her anymore." Alice had been trying for the last several days, but Bella's future had disappeared from her sight, completely. "I've never been able to see around the wolves, but I can always get glimpses of her future. Now, there's just nothing. It's all a blank."<p>

Carlisle had been trying for the last three days to see some way out of this mess. The whole situation was fraught with complications. He didn't really want to turn Isabella Swan into a vampire, but if it meant keeping his family safe... reason outweighed his heart. Now, making things worse, Emmett and Rosalie were here ahead of them, determined to protect the girl. He needed to speak to Bella. Aro hadn't come to collect her yet, but he was thinking of it more often, and the delegation he dispatched to seek her out had not yet returned. Alice looked for Jane's future, but there was nothing. It could only mean that the wolves had destroyed her.

Carlisle leaned backwards in his red leather chair, studying the painting hanging on his office wall. "You said the Romanians are biding their time. Do you see why?", he asked.

Alice shook her head. "Not really. I keep looking. I've seen their council come together, but it's all foggy. I'm only getting bits and pieces. They are somehow aware that three of the Volturi guard have been destroyed. They never said how, but Carlisle? How would they know that? Do you think they had somebody following them?"

"I'd say it's possible. The Romanians are not stupid. They've planned their revenge for hundreds of years. All we can do is keep watching and waiting". Carlisle sighed. "How's Jasper holding up?"

Alice shook her head. Jasper had been in the basement of the house since they got Edward back. They had all tried to reason with Edward, but so far none of them had gotten through to him. In the end, the best they could do was allow Jasper to subdue him with his gift. "It's exhausting him. He's going to need to hunt soon".

"Yes, well, at least we know Edward can't escape. Why don't the two of you go. Try not to be gone long. I'm sure the pack will show up here soon, expecting some answers". Carlisle glanced up at the painting again. The men it depicted appeared serene, but he knew the evil that lay under the false facade. What are you planning, Aro?, he wondered.

* * *

><p>Jacob walked up to the door of the Cullen mansion, flanked by two unlikely allies. Emmett and Rosalie. They swore their allegiance to him, and for reasons beyond comprehension, he believed them. In fact, they seemed more anxious to rip apart members of their former family more than he did. Casting a glance in Rosalie's direction, he saw the stone cold look of hate blossoming over her beautiful features. Laughing internally, the thought, 'this chick gives whole new meaning to the word bloodthirsty'.<p>

Carlisle was waiting for them on the front porch, his mate Esme beside him. No matter what Bella said, and no matter what Dr. Fang had done for him in the past, he still found him to be creepy, unnatural. His relaxed demeanor, which had a calming effect on his patients, did the opposite for Jacob. It was too calm, and it made him wonder what lurked just beneath the surface. Carlisle was no fool. There was a reason he had survived for hundreds of years, a reason why he was still alive, whatever the hell that meant to a vampire.

Carlisle inclined his head in greeting. "Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie", then looking over their shoulders at the wolves behind them, he inclined his head to them as well. "Welcome."

"Save the pleasantries, Carlisle", sneered Rosalie. "Just tell us what we need to know and then get the hell out of here, and take Captian Emo with you."

"Rose", chided Esme. "Please calm down." She turned to Jacob. "Would you like to come in?"

Outwardly, Jacob was calm and reserved, but the expression in his eyes was hard. "I'd rather not. What I'd like is to know why in the hell you're here, and when you're leaving."

Carlisle sighed. This was not how he needed things to go. It was obvious that Jacob wasn't willing to give up Bella without a fight. If Alice's visions didn't change soon..., he wasn't sure what would happen, and what it would mean for his family. "I'll tell you everything you want to know. Perhaps we could all sit out back in the garden." Not waiting for an answer, he led them all to the back of the house, to a long neglected garden. It's bloom dead and withered from the changing seasons.

Jacob stepped forward, and again Emmett and Rosalie marveled at the way the wolves followed him, their heavy paws moving in unison, as if they were a well trained militia. They waited for Jacob to choose his position in the garden, before settling into theirs. Jacob's back was turned to the house, so the wolves faced it, guarding their alpha.

"Jacob, before we begin, I'd like to discuss the treaty", started Carlisle, but Jacob interrupted him.

"There is nothing to discuss. I already told you. Consider the treaty void." There was no way he was going to give them an inch. If his grandfather had known the evil that would come from that document, he would have destroyed the coven instead.

"Then what is to prevent us from coming onto the reservation?" observed Carlisle.

The wolves were outraged at the insinuation. Growling, their bodies trembling with fury. Jacob didn't flinch. "If you value your necks, you won't go anywhere near the reservation, and you'll stay out of Forks". It wasn't a threat, it was a fact. The Cullen's were vampires, animal drinkers or not, their presence here threatened human life. Their welcome had long since long worn out.

Carlisle was silent. Jacob Black had changed. He was no longer the headstrong boy who issued threats that couldn't possibly be followed through. He was a man, and a smart one at that. Since he had last seen him, Jacob had obviously taken over his rightful position of Alpha. It had been inevitable. After all, he was heir to the blood of Ephraim Black, a leader that wasn't to be trifled with. Apparently, Jacob was not either.

It was Esme's soft voice that broke the silence. Trying in a kind way to diffuse the situation. "Jacob, I know what you must think of us. We didn't come here to hurt anyone. We only came because we care about Isabella. How is she?"

The wolves growled when Bella's name passed through the female vamp's lips. Jacob saw the pleading look in her eyes, and it was the only reason he decided to give her any kind of answer. "_Bella_, is fine. Not that it's any of your business, but we're getting married."

"Oh" . Esme was crestfallen. She had hoped that the girl would come back to them. That she would somehow break through the mental anguish her son was in, but it didn't look like that was going to happen now. The pain of it wrenched her heart, but she knew that Isabella deserved a life, one with love and family. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I didn't mean any harm. Congratulations to you both. Please pass my good wishes to her. She was like a daughter to me."

Jacob sneered at the insinuation. "All of you claim to care so much about Bella. All I hear are selfish lies".

"Don't you think that's a little uncalled for?" remarked Carlisle. "My wife was only being kind."

"No, I think that's about right", stated Emmett. "Don't you agree Rose?"

"I think kind would be them promising her to stay away as a wedding gift." Rosalie glared at her so called father and mother. "or would you consider that too cheap? After all, Esme, you have taught us it's the thought that counts."

Jacob grinned. Rosalie was a tough bitch, something he had come to value. She didn't hold back, but then, neither did he. He also figured he was damn lucky she was fighting for him, not against him, and made a mental note never to piss her off. "Look, I'm here for the information you promised me. If you're not going to give it to me, this meeting is over". He was calling their bluff. Jacob had no intention of leaving until he got what he wanted, one way or another.

Carlisle jumped to his feet. "Wait! Please, try to understand. The situation is difficult for all of us. Bella is our son's chosen mate and he-"

Jacob spun on his heel, anger washing over him like a tidal wave. "SHE IS MY IMPRINT"!

Alice Cullen stepped through the tree's. She heard it all, and everything was clear now. Her lack of visions finally making sense. "It can't be", she whispered, crumpling to the ground. Jasper rushed to her side. "Alice! Darling! Are you alright?"

"It makes sense now. It's why I haven't been able to see her future for the last three days. But, they haven't made a decision yet! Oh my God! Carlisle! What if they kill her trying!", she cried.

Jacob was seething with anger at the mention of anyone killing Bella. "You have about 30 seconds to start explaining before I turn my brothers loose on you", he warned them. "I'm in no mood for guessing games right now."

Alice looked stricken. She knew she'd been selfish, but this...

"Please, Jacob. Sit back down. I'm sorry if we've offended you", begged Carlisle. He was relieved when Jacob sat back down. As much as he loved his son, he knew there was no way Bella was going to willingly leave Jacob. Imprinting was a phenomena that boggled his mind. Vampires being static creatures, mated for life. Edward would always be tied to her, but Bella was not a vampire. She could move on. She had moved on. Imprinting, it didn't just affect the wolf, it affected the mate. They were tied together in a way that he couldn't fully understand. He only knew what he had learned from observing the wolves of Ephraim's time, and from the current pack. As a scientist, he would love to study it, but knew it wasn't possible. No, he thought, there wasn't any hope for Edward, but he could help Bella.

"We owe you an apology. For very selfish reasons, we've returned to Forks. We were hoping to persuade Isabella to come away with us, but I can see now that won't be happening."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. "no shit."

Carlisle ignored her. "As I'm sure my children have told you, Alice has had many visions regarding Bella's future, and what it means to our family. The Volturi plan on turning her, they have not changed their decision, that much is clear. However, Alice hasn't been able to see Bella in her visions for the last three days."

Emmett narrowed his eyes. "So? She's been with Jacob the whole time. Alice never could see around the wolves."

Alice's voice trembled. "No. I can't see her at all. Not anymore."

Jacob looked at her, confusion written on his face. "and that would be bad because..."

"Because Aro hasn't changed his mind. He still wants Bella. I can't see her anymore, which means she's going to die."

"Like hell she will!", shouted Rose.

"Rosalie, calm down!" ordered Jacob. "Nobody is going to touch her. I've made that very clear. The pack will make sure of it, with their lives if necessary." He turned to Alice. "So, you can't see her. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you just can't see her because of our imprint?"

"Jacob, please understand. Alice has always been able to see Bella's future, at least small glimpses of it. Now there's nothing", explained Carlisle.

"That doesn't mean she's going to die!" he exclaimed. "Look into Charlie's future! Have you ever thought of that? Do you see him mourning his daughter, or searching for her?"

Alice closed her eyes. "I'll try." They all waited patiently, as she flipped through the pages of Charlie's future like a picture book. Charlie in his living room, wearing a black suit, Renee straighting his tie. Then one of him picking up toys from his living room floor. Charlie smiling as he put a new picture on the mantle. One of a little boy and girl, their features a mix of their mother and father. She kept going, farther and farther into the future, until she finally reached his death. Never once did she find him grieving over his daughter. Charlie seemed to lead a happy life, and it looked like he had grandchildren. "No, there's nothing. I don't see anything but happiness for him."

Though he didn't want to put much stock in the pixie's visions, he relaxed slightly at the revelation. "So, that means Bella isn't going to die. It's time for you to tell me everything you know, so I can keep it that way."

Carlisle nodded. "Alice has seen that the Volturi will keep sending inquiries here in regards to Bella. One was sent one already, but they have yet to return." He raised one eyebrow, in a questioning look, though there was little doubt in his mind to their fate. "I assume that you had something to do with that."

"The pack destroyed Jane, Felix and Ethan", supplied Emmett.

"Yes, well, you've certainly dealt a blow to the Volturi, even if they are unaware of it yet." Carlisle smiled, but it appeared twisted, menacing even, and for one brief moment, Jacob got a glimpse of the vampire's true nature. "I don't know if my children told you, but you killed two of Aro's favorite pets. Felix was the strongest vampire I have ever encountered, and well Jane, we all know about her gift. I know nothing about Ethan, other than he was just more muscle recruited for the guard." Carlisle paused, but when Jacob said nothing, he continued. "There will certainly be more coming. Alice has already seen that. The only questions being when, and how to handle them. Most of the vampires who belong to the Volturi are quite gifted, fantastically so. However, I believe many of them are there against their will. Gifts among are kind are quite rare. Most of us who have them, choose to live nomadically, hiding from the rest of our kind. There are those among the Volturi, who are able to break the bonds between people, or strengthen them. Which, aside with the time I spent serving with the Volturi, leads me to believe there are many among them who are there against their will." Carlisle leveled his eyes with Jacob's. "That is why we came for Isabella. I do not wish for her to be taken in such a way. I won't lie to you, her life could mean a death sentence for my family, and by making her one of us, we had hoped to be able to use her gifts and strength to our advantage. However, it appears that is now out of the question. We must find another way, and that will necessitate our cooperation with your pack."

Edward's screams within the house were getting louder now, and more distracting. "Perhaps we can continue this tomorrow? There is much I need to tell you about the members of the guard, and their particular talents. It will take time."

Jacob looked to Emmett and Rosalie for their opinions, not sure if Dr. Fang was just trying to buy some more time to make a move. Emmett nodded in agreement. "He's right, man. There's alot of information. It's too much to go over in one night. I don't think they're going to make a move." He cast a stare in Carlisle's direction. "They know we'll destroy them if they try."

They all stood to leave, making plans to meet again the next afternoon. As he was walking away, Esme boldly rushed forward, laying a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Please, tell her I'm sorry." He said nothing, walked into the trees to phase, and led the pack home.

Somewhere deep within the house, an anguished scream rose into the air. Edward Cullen's mind and heart were forever broken.


	56. Chapter 56: The Ultimate Wolf Girl

Nobody said, or rather, thought, a single word on the way back. The anger coming off of Jacob was palpable. His mind a snarled mess of broken images, thoughts and dreams of tearing the the Cullen's to pieces. The muscles under his fur rippled as he ran harder and faster, trying to physically beat back his emotions. It wasn't working.

They were nearing the house when Jacob skidded to a stop, tossed his enormous head back howled loudly to the night sky. Vaguely he heard Embry order the others to phase back and go home. They would all meet tomorrow. One by one the others disappeared from their collective stream of consciousness, like flames from a candle being extinguished. There was only Embry and Quil left to deal with his temper.

Jacob need more than to just run. He needed to rip something apart. He needed a good fight. He raked his claws over the trees, shredding bark and tearing at their roots. He ran, slamming his body against one, causing it to shake. This wasn't good enough. The man in him wanted to punch, kick and spit. The desire to clench his fingers into tight fists was enough to make him shift back to human, and the power of his blow sent a crack running up the tree when it connected.

Embry and Quil were also angry and disgusted with the vampires. Bella wasn't their mate, but their Alpha's. More than that, she was their family, and the woman was going to marry the boy, the man who had been their friend since childhood. In a way, she was marrying all three of them. Bella may not be blood, hell she may not be Quileute, but she was, what she had become to them all was so much more. The very idea of anyone taking her away, set them all on edge.

Quil circled in front of Jacob, allowing him to land a blow to his cheek. Then Embry stepped into the fray, Jacob's fist connecting with gut. They danced around each other, punching and kicking, until they were all sore, exhausted and bloody. Jacob could feel the broken bones in his hands beginning to heal, and suddenly felt ashamed for his display of temper. Being around vampires always amped them up, but tonight, hearing the way the Cullen's talked about Bella. It pissed him off and scared him at the same time. If they had their way, she'd be gone with them on the first flight out of here, and living out her days drinking blood. Leveling his eyes on his brothers, he let out a muttered "Sorry".

"Don't worry about, man", said Embry. "We needed it too."

Quil laughed at him. "Better the three of us pounding the shit out of each other than ripping apart Dr. Fang and his coven. At least until you get what we need out of them". Quil rubbed his side, his ribs painful, and certainly cracked. "Jesus, Jake. You hit like a fucking hammer. What the hell happened to you up on that mountain? I swear you came back bigger and stronger than you already were, and that's saying something."

Embry grinned and nodded his head in agreement. His eye was black and swollen from one of the blows Jake landed on him. "No shit. Quil's right. Edward better not even think of leaving Castle Dracula. You'd have him ripped apart in a second."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Come on. I wanna get home". Before he shifted, he looked at his two friends, grateful once again that they always had his back. "Thanks." Then he phased and took off for home.

* * *

><p>Bella was pacing around the house, anxiously waiting for Jacob to get back home. Everyone had gone home already, most of the pack having come back an hour ago. Emmett and Rosalie were out in the forest somewhere. Bella hadn't really paid attention, but she did remember hearing something about them watching the treaty line. Stopping in front of the living room window she looked out into the darkness, watching for any sign of Jacob. Maddie walked over to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Bella. You need a distraction. They'll be back soon".<p>

She sighed, and knowing Maddie was right. It was just that she was nervous, and felt better with Jake around. She had no doubts about her safety. There were always wolves patrolling these days. She shrugged. Maybe it was just the newness of the imprint. Right now, she just wanted to know what had happened at the meeting. When Jake didn't come back with the others, she knew it was because he needed to blow off some steam. Nobody had to tell her that. The whole situation was stressful, and he wasn't one to take out his frustrations on her. She was pretty certain that the trees in the forest were taking a beating.

Joining Maddie on the couch, she tried to focus her mind on other things. It was the first time the two girls had been alone together since Jacob had come back from his vision quest, and she was curious as to how her two friends relationship was progressing. "How are things going with you and Embry?" she asked. She took a sip of her tea. "I assume you stayed with him for the last three days."

Maddie bit her lip and smiled a little. "Yeah, I did."

Bella rolled her eyes. Girl gave nothing away. "Ok, spill it. You're going to tell me sooner or later, so it may as well be sooner."

"What?", Maddie hedged. "You want all of the steamy intimate details?"

Bella smiled at her over rim of her mug. "Are there steamy details?"

Maddie stuck out her tongue. "You are a snoop."

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find out anyway." was her sarcastic response. Maddie just looked at her in shock. "Pack mind, remember? I'll just weasel it out of Paul."

Maddie threw a pillow at her, Bella deftly dodging it. "Hey!"

Exasperated, she figured she might as well get it over with. "Fine. We had hot amazing sex. The best sex I've ever had in my life! Happy now?"

Bella couldn't hide her amusement. "Yes."

Maddie started giggling. "You're impossible, you know that right?"

"Whatever, you love me." Bella took in the happy expression on her best friends face. "So, seriously, things are good? You're happy?"

Maddie closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "I am. So much so that it scares me."

Bella leaned into her side. She understood. So much about Maddie's life was hard. She put on a good show, always being happy, a tough exterior. Under it all, there was a sense of false security. After losing her parents, Maddie didn't get attached to people or places. Those things were fleeting. She kept herself slightly detached from everyone. It was her defense mechanism.

"You know he's not going to leave you, right?"

"I know", she whispered. "it's just going to take some getting used to. Letting somebody love me. Loving someone else. He's the only person other than you that I've let in." Maddie smiled shyly. "I told him I love him."

Bella straightened up, her mouth agape in surprise.

"Close your mouth, Bella, and don't look so surprised." Maddie's eyes twinkled with mischief. She was about to shock ten years off the life of her best friend. "I'm moving in with him."

"WHAT?" screeched Bella. "Are you kidding me?"

"Jeez, you act like you don't approve. I'm a big girl Miss. Swan." Then she added teasingly. "Little Red Riding Hood can handle the Big, Bad Wolf."

"Oh. My. God. You are too much!" laughed Bella. Then wrapping an arm around Maddie's shoulders, she added "I'm happy for you both."

"Yeah, I knew you would be. Bedsides, it just makes sense, you know. It was going to happen sooner or later, and I can't stay here forever. You and Jacob are getting married in a few weeks, and you're going to need your privacy back."

"Maddie, you know you can stay as long as you like. Don't rush it because you think we-". Bella was interrupted mid sentence as the door opened. In walked Jacob, Embry and Quil. Taking in their battered forms, Bella jumped up off the couch. "What in the hell happened to the three of you?"

Maddie was frowning at the Embry's swollen eye, and examining a cut on his arm. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Quil rolled his eyes. "They're fine. I, on the other hand, could use some medical attention. Bella, your soon to be husband kicked the crap out of my ribs."

"Don't listen to him, Bella", retorted Embry. "He only cracked one rib, and it's almost healed. He's just playing the sympathy card." Embry looked down at Maddie, who was anxiously checking him over. "Sweetheart, I'm fine. It's just some blood. Cuts are all healed." She looked up skeptically at his swollen eye. "Eye will be fine soon. Don't know why, they always seem to take longer to heal."

Bella was busy examining Jacob's bloodied hands, and didn't miss the wince when she pulled his fingers straight. "Just some busted knuckles, Bells. I'm fine. The guys and I let off some steam, don't worry about it." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, how about you don't tell me what not to worry about and I don't tell you not to kick the shit out of each other." She shook her head at the three of them. "You idiots go wash the blood off your hands, and I'll get some ice packs out". She raised an eyebrow at Embry who was looking at her skeptically. "Don't even think of telling me you don't need it, Call. You look like a teenage girl with bad make-up."

Embry and Quil headed for the bathrooms to wash up, while Maddie and Bella turned towards the kitchen to make up some ice packs. Before she could get two steps, Jacob laid a hand on her arm, stopping her for a moment. He pulled her into his arms, and Bella could feel the torrent of emotions coming off of him in waves. Something had shaken him tonight, badly. He rested his head on top of hers, once again thinking of how close he'd come to losing her all those years ago. "Want to talk about it?" she asked.  
>He let out a long sigh. "Not yet. I just need to hold you for a minute." Bella nodded against his chest, and relaxed herself into him. "I love you, Jake", she whispered, knowing he desperately needed to hear it. Smiling, he kissed the top of her silky head. "Love you too, honey, so, so much."<p>

The moment was short lived, as Quil strode back in the room. "Get a room you two". Then flashing his hands to Bella, he smirked and said "All clean, Mom".

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Quit showing us your jazz hands, Quil." Gently he released Bella from his hold. I'm going to take a quick shower, and don't worry, I promise to run some ice cold water over my hands." He leveled a gaze at Quil. "We'll all talk when I come back down. Just wait for me."

Quil grabbed Bella by the hand. "Ok, Bells. Let's go play doctor." Then with a wink he told her "I'll even let you give me a sponge bath." She smacked him in the side for that, and he visibly winced. "Ouch, Bells! Cracked ribs, remember."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Yeah, well, why do you think I smacked you there? Sponge bath..." Bella turned on her heel and stalked into the kitchen, leaving Jacob smirking at Quil in the living room. "That's my girl", he stated proudly.

Quil put a hand over his sore ribs. "I think she's been spending too much time with the pack."

* * *

><p>Jacob came into the kitchen 15 minutes later to find his friends had been patched up by the girls. Bella had wrapped some tape around Quil's ribs, and Embry was leaning against the counter with an ice pack pressed to his face. He could smell the food Bella was reheating in the oven, an his stomach immediately started growling. Bella heard it and shook her head. "No way. Not until you let me look at your hands." Exasperated, Jacob let her look them over, but they were already healed. Just a little swollen, still. "They're fine Bells." She didn't say anything, instead handing him a bag of ice along with a meaningful glare. "Fine", he muttered.<p>

Bella and Maddie went about the business of pulling the reheated egg rolls and chinese food out of the oven, dividing it up on plates for the three men. "So", started Maddie. "You three want to tell us why the hell you kicked the living shit out of each other?" Embry choked on his egg roll. Crap, he thought. She's got that look on her face. The one he knew that meant she wanted a straight answer, and wasn't going to settle for anything less. "Uh, we-" he stammered.

Jake looked at her and then to Bella. "The Cullen's confirmed what Emmett and Rosalie already told us. They came here to persuade you to come away with them. They thought it would be best for you if they turned you into a vampire instead of letting the Volturi make a grab for you."

Fire smoldered in Bella's eyes. Aw, shit! thought Jacob. He knew that look. She was pissed and determined to do something about it. They all watched as Bella grabbed her jacket and headed for the garage. "Bella, where are you going?" asked Maddie.

"I'm going to rip my former family a new asshole and tell them to stay the fuck out of my life!"

Maddie grabbed her coat. "Wait, I'm coming with you."

The boys, momentarily stunned by their actions, chased after the two of them. "Oh no you don't" said Jacob, standing in front of the garage door. "Jake, I love you, but I swear to God if you don't move your ass now, I'm going to knock you over the head with a tire iron." He just stood his ground, unmoving. "No way, Bells. I'm not letting you go over there. It's too dangerous."

"What? What's dangerous about it? You think that something is going to happen? I highly doubt they're that dumb. They're not going to try and take me when the whole pack, not to mention Rose and Emmett are watching their asses. I've had it with this shit, and it's time they hear it from me. Now you all can stay here or come with, but I'm going."

Jacob snatched the keys out her hand. "Fine, but I'm driving. If they even look at you the wrong way I'm grabbing you and getting us the hell out of there." He nodded to Embry and Quil. "Get in back."

Embry turned to Maddie. "You stay here and wait."

"Oh, Hell No!" She half yelled. "You don't get to tell me what to do, Embry Call. I'm going and that's final." That said she yanked open the passenger side door. "Let's go, Bella".

They pulled out of the garage and headed out of La Push and into the direction of the Cullen's house. "Maddie, when we get there, I don't want you to say anything. Just stick close to Embry", advised Bella. When they got close to the treaty line, Jacob yelled out the window for Rose and Emmett to meet them there, hoping to God they could hear him from where they were at. Sure enough, Bella glimpsed two white figures streaking through the trees.

Arriving at the Cullen mansion, Jacob turned off the ignition and levelled his gaze at Bella. "Remember what I told you. I don't like this, and we're out of here."

Bella who was still angry as hell narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine. Now let me out." Jacob slid out of the truck, already regretting his decision to come here. Bella, not waiting for him or anyone else, swiftly marched up to the house. Before she could ascend the porch steps, a tiny pale figure bolted out the front door and engulfed her in a hug. Alice was clearly happy to see her. "Bella! I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much." Unfortunately Bella did not return the sentiment, and neither did the wolves growling behind her. "Let go of me, Alice. I'm in no mood."

Alice's face was crestfallen as she drew back from her old friend. "Come inside, everyone is waiting for you."

"No. I'm not here for a social call." One by one, the rest of the family, except for Edward who she could faintly hear screaming her name from somewhere in the house, came out onto the porch. Jasper could feel the anger coming off of her in waves, but before he could do anything about it she shot a sharp look in his direction and snapped at him. "Don't even think about, Jasper."

Carlisle smiled gently at her. "Isabella, it's nice to see you again. Please, we don't mean you any harm, you should know that by now. Come inside. It's freezing out here."

Completely ignoring him, Bella started in on a tirade. "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled. "How dare you all think that you have any right to make decisions about my life. My life!" Alice opened her mouth to say something, but Bella held up a hand to stop her. "No, don't even start! You could have warned me. Did you know that Edward was here? Did you know he was off his damn rocker? He tried to take me! He nearly killed Sam, and you did nothing to stop it!"

Alice buckled under the weight of her accusations. "All of you need to get something straight right now. I am not some weak little girl anymore. This is my life, and I decide what's best for me. Not you, not the Volturi and certainly not Edward." She was fuming now.

"Bella, please try to understand. We only thought it we were doing what was best for you", explained Carlisle.

"Are you kidding me! What was best for me?" she shouted. "What right do you think you know what's best for me without even asking me! No, you were all concerned with what was best for you. Edward told me that vampires are selfish creatures at heart. I never believed it until now. None of you were acting on anything other than what you thought was going to serve you in the end. I know all about how you planned on using me to your advantage. So, let's get one thing straight right now. I am going to stay right here in La Push. I am going to live my life, marry Jacob, have lots of kids, and get old. Nothing you can say or do is going to change my mind about that. I'd rather die than than turn in to a cold, selfish, creature", she spat. She levelled her gaze on Alice. "You! Did you ever care about me, or was I just another plaything for you? Because I'll tell you something right now." She pointed to Maddie, who was standing next to a very protective Embry. "You see that woman, right there? She's the best friend I've ever had in my life. She was the one who was there for me, picking up the pieces after I left Edward. She's never forced me to anything I wanted to do. She asks for my opinions, and never treats me like some little girl to play games with. She would have never, ever keep a secret from me. She'd sure as hell not sit back and watch my ex come after me without some kind of warning to keep me safe. That's friendship, something you after a hundred years seem to know nothing about!"

Esme, who had been very quiet and still, stepped forward. "She's right." The soft hearted woman kept her eyes on Bella. "I don't blame you for hating us. You're right about all of it. It was wrong, and we know it. I promise, we'll do everything we can to help you."

"You're damn right you will!" stated Bella. "It's all your fault any of us are in this mess. Oh, used to think that it wasn't your fault. But, I was a dumb teenaged girl. I know better now. So, you're going to help the pack fix this mess, and then you're going get the hell out of my life for good, or I swear I'll find a way to torch this house with all of you in it."

Bella turned on her heel, stomping past the surprised looking werewolves and Maddie, and slid into the truck. Maddie, Embry and Quill followed her. Jacob gave one last look at the Cullens. "I think she made herself clear. I'll be back tomorrow."

Jacob turned the key in the ignition and drove away. They weren't even out the driveway yet when Bella smacked her hand hard on the dashboard. "Cavalier fucking bastards! How dare they think they can take away my choices. Mine! Turn back around, Jake. I'm not done yet!"

Maddie's looked over at her. Bella was shaking from anger, her cheeks scarlett. "Yes, I think you are. You made yourself pretty damn clear back there."

"She's right", agreed Jacob. "I don't think there's any doubt left in their minds." Jacob started shaking with laughter. "Torch the house!" He slung an arm around her. "I love you."

When they got back to the house, Quil sprang from the bed of the truck and lifted a still furious Bella into a hug. "Damn, woman! Remind me never to cross you!"

"Yeah, well, I guess having a police chief for a father, a feminist for a mother and a bunch of overgrown dogs for friends is finally starting to rub off on me", she replied.

"Damn straight" he agreed! "Bella Swan, the ultimate wolf girl", and then he threw his head back and howled. "I'm outta here, Jake, before she decides to go after me next", joked Quil. "See you tomorrow".

Embry was laughing so hard his sides hurt. "Damn, Bella! Quil's right. We should put you on patrol rotation and give you a blowtorch."  
>"Oh, leave her alone, Embry", said Maddie. She marched up to Bella and gave her a huge hug. "I love you, girlie. We'll see you tomorrow." As they were walking out the door, Jacob noticed the mountain of microwave popcorn in the corner. "Hey, wait a second. Bella told me I should ask you about all this popcorn. What gives?"<p>

Bella shot Embry a warning glance. "Uh, yeah. Not tonight. I'll tell you about it tomorrow." He gave Jacob a lopsided grin. "I'm taking Maddie home with me tonight. We'll see you in the morning", and he beat feet out the door.

Jacob gathered Bella in his arms. "I gotta say, Bells. That little display you put on over there was the hottest thing I think I've ever seen."

She snorted, trying to conceal her laughter. "All I know is it felt damn good. How are you feeling, anyway? Everything healed?"

"Yeah, just a little sore. My muscles are tired."

Her eyes twinkled with delight. "Well, then it's a good thing we've got a hot tub."

"You're right." Jacob tossed her over his shoulder, and ran her outside, ready to get back to the bliss of being alone with his soon to be wife.


	57. Chapter 57: Pretty In Pink

**_Hope you're all checking out the companion to this story, Need You Moments. Just a little collection of ficlets about the characters. Each giving an added peak inside their minds, or moments that were not included in the story. Thanks for reading!_**

Jacob went back to work the next morning, leaving Bella and Maddie at the house to plan some more wedding details. Leah volunteered to come over and keep an eye on them, promising Jacob she wouldn't let Bella go off half cocked. He grimaced at the thought of her working herself into another fit of rage that would land her on the Cullen's doorstep.

He decided to stretch his legs and run to work. There was a list of things he had to work out in his head. Pack matters he needed to go over, and he needed to mentally prepare himself for another meeting with the Cullen's. He phased and took off through the woods. Embry must have had the same idea this morning, since he too was taking the Flinstone form of transportation to work.

So the two of them started going over the patrol schedules, and Embry filled him in on issues that had come up with the pack while he was gone. Most of it was petty shit, some of the younger guys wanting to swap out times so they could go out trolling for girls. The biggest problem was that Zack Morgan was going to phase soon. He was a cousin of Paul's, and that should make the transition into the pack a little easier. The tough part being that Zack is alot like Paul used to be before he imprinted on Rachel. Wild, loose with women, and he had a temper on him. They'd all gone to school with the guy, and nobody was a fan. He was the same age as Seth, but he was lightyears behind him in maturity. So, Jacob would have another wolf to deal with, and hoped that the phase wouldn't disrupt the wedding plans he and Bella had made. He wanted all the wolves to be there, not out having to work with somebody new.

Vaguely, he wondered what was up with Adam. Kid had seemed off, but then again, he was still pretty new to everything. Could just be nerves, being around the Alpha.

"Uh, yeah, Jake, about that..." Then Embry's thoughts smacked into him full force.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Jacob growled as images of Adam sleeping outside his bedroom door flashed through his mind. Anything else Embry thought didn't matter. All that mattered was that little shit making a move on his fiance.

"Jake! JAKE! Slow down, God Damnit!" Embry ran hell for leather to catch up to him, howling wildly for the rest of the pack. The only problem was, Adam was sure to phase too. Leah flickered into their consciousness, her thoughts snarling. "Where is he! Just point me in the direction of that sick-"

She skidded to a stop. "Aw, shit! Embry you dumb ass!"

"I know, Leah! I didn't mean for him to take it that way! He quit paying attention after-"

"Son of a Bitch!" Quil, Jared and Sam phased in at the same time. "You have got to be kidding me. Embry, what what the hell, man!" yelled Jared.

"I missed some serious shit when I was MIA", commented Sam.

"Dude, couldn't you have broken it to him a little better than this? He's gonna kill Adam over nothing", stated Quil.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" shouted Embry. Then the worst happened. Collin, Brady and Seth phased in, followed by Adam.

"Adam, you little shit! You're ass is mine", growled Jacob.

"Crap! Leah, go get Bella! That's the only way he's going to stop!" begged Embry.

"Fine! Just make sure Adam doesn't get so much as a scratch on him. If he does, Maddie's going to kill you, and Bella's gonna spit on your grave", growled Leah.

"Collin, Brady, Seth! Get yourselves in front of Adam. The rest of you help me with Jake. It's going to take all of us to hold him back."

They ran like the devil was after them, chasing down a snarling Jacob. All the while, Adam was pleading with their Alpha. "Jake, I swear to God! I was only protecting her! You weren't there!"

Bzzt! Wrong answer. Adam was just digging his hole deeper, and Jacob was only hearing half of what he was saying. The situation was going from bad to worse, and fast. "Adam, man, just shut up now!", called Jared. "Reminding an imprinted wolf that his girl was in danger when he wasn't around isn't smart!"

"I'm just trying to explain!" shouted Adam. It didn't matter. Jacob couldn't hear him. All he saw were a bunch of broken images of Adam sleeping outside his bedroom door, and Embry fighting the pup in the backyard. There was a pecking order around here, and it was about time for Adam to learn it. He would obey! Jacob's wolf had completely taken over, and it wasn't going to let anyone else near his mate.

Leah had phased back in, and was running towards them. "Damnit, Adam, head towards Jacob and Bella's house. I'll meet you halfway."

"Jacob Black!" shouted Bella. "I know you can hear me! Quit being an overprotective idiot and stop this right now!"

Jacob growled in response to her demands. He was almost to Adam when out of no where Embry jumped on his back, knocking sideways onto the ground. The rest of the wolves did the same, and it resembled a huge football tackle where twelve guys jump on the one holding the ball, except in this case, there was no ball. Just one very strong, very pissed off Alpha covered in fur.

Adam was doing his damndest not to growl and aggravate Jacob further when Leah came tearing up with Bella clinging to her back. She slid down and walked over to the melee, where all the wolves were struggling to hold Jacob down. "Damnit, ENOUGH!" she screamed. The wolves froze as if she had given them an order. Slowly, they began to climb off of Jacob, and Bella, seeing the look on his face, planted herself in front of Adam.

"Listen up, Jake! I'm not going to put up with shit! Adam didn't do a damn thing wrong, and he's never treated me with anything less than respect. You are going to listen to him right fucking now or so help me I'll sick Charlie and his dart gun on your sorry ass."

Then she turned her furious gaze on Embry. "This is all your fault you big dummy! Wait until Maddie gets a hold of your sorry hide!"

Embry's wolf eyes dropped to the ground in shame. It was his fault, he didn't mean for it all to come out the way it did. But before he could stop his thoughts, Jake had gone fucking berserk.

Jacob was still growling, his chest heaving, and adrenaline pumped through his veins. Bella marched over to him, and he took a step back before she could reach him. Stubborn as she was, Bella rolled her eyes and took another step forward. "Whatever, Jake. You and I both know no matter how pissed you are you're not going to hurt me." She reached out and ran her hands over his soft face. Jacob's breathing slowed, his eyes closed, and when he had visibly relaxed, she gently asked him, "Better now?" He nodded and looked at her with his big soft eyes. "Good". Then Bella did something that surprised everyone. She slapped him hard across the snout. "That's for being an idiot. Adam is going to show you everything that happened, and you're going to watch and listen. I'm not putting up with this shit! Do you honestly think I'd let him in our home if I even thought he had an ulterior motive? Pull your head out of your ass!"

Jacob was feeling properly chastised, and for once all the pack members were smart enough to keep their mouths shut. Well, with the exception of Embry, who was just as guilty in issue as he was. "Jake, man, it wasn't what you think. I mean, even I was suspicious at first. I was going to kick his ass until kingdom come. You know I'd never let anything happen to Bella. You know that, brother. Just watch everything Adam shows you, and stay calm. If you don't I swear we'll all get the jump on you again."

Letting out a long sigh, Jacob agreed, allowing the images to flow through his mind. Adam didn't hold back. He showed all of his pain, the torment and confusion of the first phase. The all consuming power that went with it, and the fear that was a part of it too. He allowed them all to see and feel the love he had for his mother and his sister. He showed them all images of a small boy with dark eyes sitting at his grandmothers table, eating bread pudding and drinking cold milk. Then he allowed them to all see and feel his emotions of meeting Bella after that first day with Jacob. Then the heart warming tenderness he felt as she gave him that one small comfort that reminded of his grandmama, letting him once again feel human. Hope that there was still a life for him, despite feeling like a monster.

All at once the wolves felt the protectiveness of Adam. The way one would protect not their tribe, but their wives, mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters. In short, the need to sacrifice their own lives for family. Bella was just that. Family. She was also the Alpha imprint to boot. She was mother to them all, and that was what she did. She fed them, cleaned their wounds, offered unconditional love and unending support. She was their friend, their sister. Maybe Adam was just intuitive, or perhaps it was because he was the first wolf to phase since Jacob had become an alpha. Whatever it was, clearly his protective instincts were double than that of the other wolves.

So, it came as no surprise to everyone, when he showed them the reasoning in his mind the morning he showed up on Bella's door, ready to lay down his life for her. Adam realized how it must have looked to Embry, even if he was a bit surprised at the Beta's initial reaction. Then of course, the rest of the images came. Adam ferrying Bella to and from work, trying so hard to make her smile when the loneliness washed over her. They could hear her tossing and turning as Adam laid outside the bedroom door. The need to be as close as possible without disturbing her, for fear that Edward Cullen somehow slip by and beak through a window.

"Jacob, I swear it. I feel nothing for Bella other than friendship and and an instinct to protect her." Adam was practically begging his forgiveness for any intrusion. Embry was feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt due to his part in all of this. It all should have ended in a good joke, but had gone completely awry.

Jacob, on the other hand was feeling like a failure for not recognizing it all before. He had to do something about all of this. Rectify it somehow. The leader born in him was rising to the surface, giving him direction. "I'm going to work. Embry, we're closing up early today. I want you at my house this afternoon along with Sam and Adam. You will all be there at 3:00." Then, to have some time alone with his thoughts, he phased back to human. The rest of the pack left, so he could have a moment with Bella.

She was looking at him with a mixture of understanding and disappointment. Jacob was beginning to feel immensely guilty. He should have known better. Bella would never allow Adam in the house, let alone escort her around if it had even crossed her mind that his intentions were less than honorable. "Bells, I'm so sorry." He sat down on the ground next to her, and put his face in his hands. He'd really screwed up big.

"You should be!" she stated. "Really, Jake? Think about it. I would have never let Adam into our home if I thought he felt anything for me other than friendship. I'm trying to help that poor kid. It's bad enough that Embry went after him the first time, but now you?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. You're right. I'm an idiot." Jacob closed his eyes and sighed. He felt like an ass.

"Yeah, you are", she agreed, bumping him with her shoulder. "But you're my idiot. Jake, I'd never try to tell you how to run your pack, but you need to start listening more. You've got some problems going on that have to be addressed."

He knew she was right, and he needed her to guide him. Embry might be the pack beta, but she really was the den mother. Bella saw things he didn't. "You're right. Look, I'll come home at noon today, and we can talk more then. Bells, I don't think you're telling me how to run the pack. As far as I'm concerned, you can say anything you want. I need your help as much as I need Embry's. I was wrong, and you know that I'm a big enough man to admit it."

"I know." She offered him a smile. "You'll make it right, Jake. Nobody expects you to be perfect. Besides, you've been known to go a little nuts over me before."

Jacob wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You seem to have that effect on me, honey." He looked into her eyes. "I love you, Bells. So very much."

"I love you too." she responded. "Now, do you think we can go home. My ass is about frozen."

Jacob smiled wickedly at her. "You want a lift home?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I have to admit, it was fun even if Leah scared the shit out of me running so fast this morning. It's been a long time since you and I did this together."

He nodded, and took a few steps back. Without taking his eyes off of her, he shifted into the wolf. Bella watched him in amazement. She'd seen all of the wolves phase time and again, but when Jacob did it, there was something extraordinary about it. She walked over to where he was, crouched down so she could climb on easily. Swinging a leg over his back, she found she had to push her body higher in order to get on him. "Jake, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you've gotten bigger."

Jacob looked at her over his shoulder, and snorted in wolfish laughter. Slowly he stood up on all fours, and when he felt sure that she had a good grip on his fur, he took off through the trees.

* * *

><p>Feeling a little guilty about leaving the shop with Embry yet again, Jacob came home at noon, like he said he would. He found Bella in the kitchen, busy unpacking bags from the supermarket. She smiled at him, and shrugged her shoulders. "You're the one that told me the way to apologize to wolves is with food."<p>

Jacob let out a laugh. "Nice to see you value my opinion. What are you making?"

She shook her head and pointed a finger at his chest. "Oh, no, buddy. I'm not making anything. You are."

Jacob stared at her. "Uh, Bells, you do remember that I can't boil water, let alone cook, right?"

"Oh, I remember. I'll be supervising. You're the one who needs to apologize, so the way I figured it, you will do the actual cooking." Then she tossed a frilly pink apron at him. "Here, I got this for you at the store. "I wouldn't want you to get dirty."

His jaw dropped in disbelief that she was being so mean. Then he saw the mischievous glint in her eye. Two could play this game. So, he solemnly put on the pretty apron, and tied it behind him in a bow. "So, what am I cooking?"

Bella was doing her best to suppress a smile. Jacob looked absolutely ridiculous. The apron was meant for someone half his size, and it all but looked like he'd tied a napkin on. She cleared her throat, and went over the list, trying desperately not to meet his eyes. If she did, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back her laughter. Bella really wanted to win this round.

"I thought you'd make something a little manly. Steak nacho's, grilled buffalo wings, and sausage, pepper and onion hoagies. Which means you're going to have to do some grilling."

Jacob was game. "Ok, let's get started." He followed her directions for seasoning the steaks, and put the sausages to boil in some beer. When it was done, he strode out to the grill and put it all on. Bella couldn't help herself, she snapped a picture of her manly man, charring steaks and sausages, in the dainty pink apron. Immediately she texted the picture to the girls. Oh, she knew she'd pay for that one, but right now, she didn't care. After the show he put on this morning, he was getting payback- in spades!

Jacob came in with the steaks and sausages, and followed all of Bella's directions to get things ready for their guests. They spent the afternoon laughing together, talking over pack matters, and he really listened when she gave him her opinions and advice. They were truly a team, and just her being there made his burdens lighter. Part way through the afternoon, his phone beeped, and he quickly checked his text messages. There was one from Embry, that said 'nice ruffles', with a forwarded attachment. Jacob's eyes bugged out in horror seeing the picture of himself sporting the frilly apron. He spun around to face Bella, holding up his phone. "What did you do?"

Bella threw her arms up in front of her. "Don't look at me! I didn't send that to him."

Jake cocked an eyebrow at her, and folded his arms across his chest. "Sure, sure. I suppose you only sent it to the girls." He was trying to be stern, but looked absolutely ridiculous. Bella burst out laughing, and he couldn't take it anymore. Jacob pulled off the apron and tossed it onto the counter. He crossed the kitchen to where Bella was holding her sides in a fit of laughter, lifted her up and sat her on the counter. Since she was so distracted he decided to pull a sneaky move. Jacob reached his long arm behind her and grabbed a handful of flour from the canister. Reaching up over her head, he dropped it like a bomb on top of her. "Jake!" she squealed, shaking her head and sending flour flying everywhere. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Well, if you hadn't made me wear that damn apron, then you wouldn't be covered in flour." He grinned at her. "Although, you're so white it doesn't make much of a difference".

She swatted at him, but he caught her wrists in his hands. "Just an observation, Bells. However-" Jacob's eyes darkened, and his voice turned seductive, "I don't mind being the savage indian who has his lusty way with the paleface girl." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

All his suggestion did was send Bella into another gale of laughter. "Ok, you win!" Jacob threw his arms in the air. Grabbing his cell, he sent Embry a message, telling him to close up and come over as quick as he can.

Bella went upstairs to wash the flour out of her hair, while Jacob got the sauce ready for the wings. When Embry bolted inside the house a few minutes later, Jake was waiting for him, holding the frilly pink apron up by his little finger. "Oooh, no way, dude. I am not putting that on." he protested.

Jacob didn't like to abuse his power, but he decided exceptions could be made. The double timbre of the alpha order rang through the kitchen, as Jacob ordered Embry to put on the apron, and not take it off until he was done grilling the chicken wings. "Asshole and your damn alpha orders", he muttered as tied the apron on and headed outside. Jacob trotted out after him, snapping picture after picture while Embry, mad as hell cooked up the wings. "Put that away, you dick!" and he pitched the tongs at Jacob, who easily caught them in his hands. "So, Em, did you forward that picture of me to anyone? Like, say any of our packmates?" asked Jacob. Embry Call froze, his cheeks beet red.

"What's the matter, brother? Leave a trail of evidence you can't hide?" Then Jacob looked around the yard, and pointing out it's empty state. "Too bad you don't have a harem around here to protect you this time", Jacob observed. Then he held up his phone to show Embry the list of people he was about to send the picture to.

Embry narrowed his eyes at him. "You wouldn't." Jacob reached up and pressed the send button, then feigned shock. "Uh, I think I just did." Then he sashayed back to the door. He tossed a glance over his shoulder and winked. "You can take it off now. I got what I needed."

* * *

><p>Bella welcomed Sam, and Adam into the house, giving them both a hug. For Sam, her greeting meant more than a million bucks. Bella had an amazing capacity to love and forgive. While he knew what happened wasn't really his fault, Sam still felt horrible for the amount of heartache he could have saved her and Jacob years ago.<p>

They all assembled around the dining room table, and after making sure they had everything they needed, she discreetly took her leave. Jake would tell her everything later.

They were all digging through the mountain of food, and drinking beer when Jacob figured it was time to get started. Even though everyone was in good spirits, there was definitely some tension in the was a little heavy from his fight with Adam this morning.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase. We're here because I flew off the handle this morning." Jacob leveled his gaze on Adam. "I'm sorry. I was wrong, and I'm a big enough person to admit it. You kept my girl safe when I was gone, and like I told you before, I won't ever forget that."

He looked around the table at the three men. "It seems we have some trust issues here. It's not anybody's fault. I can only speak from my experience, but when Sam was alpha, we were all extra protective of Emily." Jake raised an eyebrow and grinned at Sam. "Not that we're any less protective now, it's just something that I think goes with being an Alpha female."

"Yeah, I agree with you", said Sam. "All you boys were very protective of her, especially as young wolves. But-", he turned to face Adam. "from what I saw and felt in your thoughts this morning, nobody has ever been so protective of a person who wasn't their imprint before."

Embry snorted. "Nobody? I can think of someone."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Ok, I take that back. Jake was that protective of Bella. You nearly drove us all nuts."

Adam cleared his throat. "Look, I'm grateful for the apology, but are you implying that there's something wrong with me? I can't help the way I feel."

Jacob swallowed the food he was eating, and shook his head. "No, not at all. Here's the thing with being a werewolf. We don't know all that much about the previous packs. They documented the major things, but day to day life, not so much. Sam was never the true Alpha of the pack. That's in my blood. We won't know for sure until another person phases, but I think the level of protectiveness and devotion you have might be because I'm the true Alpha, and Bella is my mate."

"That could be, Jake", agreed Sam. "It would certainly explain the intensity of it."

"Well, at any rate, because Embry here is an idiot", Jacob elbowed him in the ribs, "he mistook it for physical attraction."

"Uh, yeah. Adam, I really am sorry about that", said Embry. "After you'd been around a few days, I knew that wasn't true. I just kept fucking with you for fun. Sorry, it's how I am."

"I figured that".

"Anyway, like I said, Embry was an idiot, but I was completely stupid. I wish I could tell you that I would've gotten it under control, but I don't know if I could have given the circumstances. That wasn't how Embry wanted me to find out, but you know how it is when we lose control of our thoughts. I only got glimpses. If you ever imprint, and I'm starting to think everyone will eventually, you'll gain a better understanding of it. I get that what I'm saying sounds like a parent telling you that you'll understand when you're older, but in this case it's true."

"Fair enough", stated Adam.

"Ok, so I said we have some trust issues, as in plural." Jacob looked at Sam. "The pack gets that your wolf was messed up, but it's still going to take some work on your part. I think I can help. I want you to train with the new wolves. Zack Morgan is about to phase, and I want you in charge of him and Adam."

"Alright". Sam readily agreed to it. He knew that the pack trusting him was going to be a huge issue, no matter what. They'd get over it eventually, but it was going to take some time.

"You were always good at guiding us as new wolves, and I'd like for you to continue that. At least for now. When we have the next pack meeting, I'll make it clear to everyone. Now, the other thing I want from you is this. Come with me tonight to meet with the Cullen's. You had alot of experience negotiating with them before, and I want your input on this."

"That's no problem. Do you expect trouble from them?" asked Sam.

Jacob took another swig of his beer. "Nope. Bella made her stance on everything pretty clear last night", he chuckled. Embry nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, wait until we phase. You won't believe the shit she said."

Sam's eyes were full of curiosity. "Well, Bella's not the same pushover she used to be. She's got no problem voicing her opinion anymore. I figured that out the hard way."

"No, she doesn't", Jacob agreed. "Adam, I'm going to give you a choice. You can either come with us tonight, or you can be in charge of guarding Bella. I understand the way your wolf feels about her, so it's up to you. I won't lie, meeting the Cullen's will be a difficult experience for you, as young as you are. But, it will also be a valuable one. I'm guessing this won't be the only meeting I have with them before we kick them out of their crypt, so if you don't go tonight, you'll have another chance."

Adam didn't say anything for a few minutes, he busy trying to decide on the right thing to do. Part of him wanted to stay behind, but he really needed the experience. "I'll come tonight. Next time somebody else can go with, but I'd like to get some experience under my belt."

Jacob was pleased. "Good. Now that's settled. I have one more job I need covered, and I'd like to give it to you, Adam. Again, you can say no to this, and there won't be hard feelings." Jacob looked to Sam and Embry, and then again to Adam. "I want to put you in charge of Bella's safety. You'd be her personal bodyguard in a way. Essentially, if I'm not there, then you are."

Adam was really surprised. Jacob was putting alot of trust in him. "I'd like to do it, but I'm not sure I can. I have bills to pay, and I'm going to have to find a job that will give me some freedom to come and go. Since I haven't shown up to my old job since I phased, I can pretty much guess that my last check is in the mail."

Embry interrupted at this point. "How are you with cars?"

Adam shrugged. "Not bad. I do the work on my own, and maintain my sister's for her. I've done some bodywork in the past when I had to."

"Well, you could come work for Jake and I at the garage. We hired Collin a few months back, but we could really use some extra hands. Then you won't have to worry about coming and going, and I'm sure Jacob would agree with me that you need to be paid for part of the time you're guarding Bella. Between that and the garage, you'd be drawing a full time salary. Then maybe when this madness is over, if you want to stay and go full time, we can talk about it."

"I agree with Embry. I'm just sorry I didn't think of it before. Think it over, and let me know what you decide. If you want to do it, and you need time off, we'll work it out, just like with patrols. If you figure out that guard duty isn't for you, no problem. We can do what we've always done before, and rotate out. It's your decision."

Adam nodded slightly, letting Jake know he'd think it over. It was a damn good offer, but he didn't want to make any big decisions right now. It had been a long day, and it was going to be a long night.

"Well, that's all I've got", Jacob concluded. "Everyone back here at eight and we'll head over to Castle Dracula and find out when they're going to get the fuck out of dodge."

Embry and Adam headed out the door, but Sam hung back to have a private word with Jacob.

"Something else you need, Sam?" asked Jacob.

Sam looked at the man he first met as a boy. "I don't know how to say this without sounding like a condescending prick, but I'm going to anyway. I'm proud of you, Jacob. You grew up, made the right decisions, and make a damn fine Alpha. Someday you're going to make a good chief for our people." Then he turned and walked out the door, leaving Jacob Black speechless.


	58. Chapter 58: Forming A Plan

"Bella! Where's the tequila?" shouted an exasperated Leah. It was Thursday night, and since they couldn't go out, the party was coming to them. "Pantry, top shelf", Bella called down to her. She was still upstairs, talking with Jacob about the meeting with the Cullen's tonight.

"Jake, please be careful, and keep your cool. I don't want a repeat of last night", she begged. If he came home with any scratches on him, from his brothers or otherwise...

"Honey, don't worry. I'm going to find out what we need to know and get the hell out of there as soon as I can." Jacob cradled her cheek with his hand, and looked deeply into her eyes, trying to reassure her. "I swear, everything will be fine. I just want to keep you safe so we can start our lives together. That's all. Then they're going to leave. If they don't, the pack will make them."

She covered his hand with her smaller one. "Do you think it'll come to that?"

Jacob sighed heavily. "I don't know, Bells. I hope not. They say they'll leave, but I don't know if I trust them. It's not in me to, you're a better judge of them than me."

"I wish I could believe them, but the fact that they were going to take me, guilt me into becoming a vampire... it's like everything I thought I knew about them is wrong. I remember Edward telling me when we first met that vampires are really selfish creatures. He was right." Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Why? Why can't they all leave me alone, Jake?"

Jacob pulled her into his arms, resting his cheek on top of her head, and stroking her hair. He hated that they still had some power over her. That as strong as she was, they could still frighten her like this, make her question herself. "I don't know, baby. I just don't know. But I promise honey, with everything I have. I'll keep you safe, and we'll start our life together. I love you so much."

She took comfort in his promises. He'd kept her safe before. "I love you too." Bella wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, and managed a smile. It was no time for tears, she needed, and more importantly, Jacob needed her to be strong. "Ok. I'm going to fix my make-up or Leah's going to give me shit about having raccoon eyes."

He grinned at her, again wondering how on earth he got so lucky. "Aw, but honey, you make such a cute raccoon" he cooed.

Bella just rolled her eyes at him. "Ha Ha. Very funny, Black." She walked into the bathroom to reapply her eyeliner. Jacob followed in after her, wearing a concerned look. "Seriously, Bells. Is everything ok? I mean other than the whole vampire thing? You've been pretty emotional lately."

Bella squinted into the mirror, trying to get her makeup straight. "I'm fine, Jake. I don't know. Just stress, I suppose. I'll be glad when the wedding is over with."

"Hmmm... Maybe I should send Alice over here to facilitate for you", he said in mock seriousness. Bella picked up a washcloth and threw it at him. "You're just full of jokes tonight. Too bad they're not funny."

Jacob tossed her an evil smile. "Hey, don't say I didn't try to help."

"You want to help, you can get your father to quit bugging me about getting pregnant." She brandished her eyeliner pencil like a weapon. "Seriously, Jake, did you know that he and Charlie are placing bets on when we're having a baby. I've never met two more interfering men in my life."

He strode over to her, lifted her up and placed her on the counter. Jacob nudged her legs apart and stepped between them. "I can't help you there, I got the same talk. I told him to at least let us get married first" He grinned at her lasciviously, "But, that doesn't mean we can't have some fun practicing."

Seductively, she trailed her fingers down his chest. Jacob shivered at that sensation. Bella reached a tiny hand behind his neck, drawing him closer to her. Her warm breath fanned across his cheek, lighting his body on fire. A feral growl was rising from his chest as her sexy voice whispered in his ear. "Mmmm... I want you to strip me down, and take me hard, right here."

Jacob shuddered, visions of bending her naked body over the counter, taking her from behind while she watched him in the mirror ran through his mind. "Anything you want, baby. I want you so fucking bad." He kissed along her along her shoulder, nipping lightly and breathing deeply at the spot where he marked her. The smell of his scent mixed with hers arousing him beyond recognition.

Bella circled her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness brush against her ready body. Again, she whispered in his ear. "As much as I want this... we. have. company."

Jacob released her, and leaned back against the wall, trying to will the flow of blood away from his ready dick. "Fuck."

Bella openly stared at his crotch before lifting her gaze to meet him. "Later", she said, hopping down from the counter, needing to get out of there before she changed her mind. Jacob caught by the wrist as she swept past him. His black eyes smoldered with raw desire. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her. She felt her knees weakening, and breathing becoming ragged. He dropped her wrist, releasing her from his grasp. Jacob brushed past her, his warm body grazing hers. He strode to the window, opening it wide, allowing the cool evening air to flow into the room. Bella stirred things in him that he'd never felt before in his life. Other women didn't exist in his world. There was only her. Then again, it was always her. Even when he tried to deny it.

Bella's arms circled his waist from behind, her hands splayed open on his naked chest. She rested her cheek against his back. "Are you ok?" she murmured.

He rested one of his hands over hers, twining their fingers together. "Yeah."

"We should go downstairs. Leah needs to talk to you privately before you head out."

He looked at her in confusion. "Do you know why?

Bella nodded. "I do, but you need to hear it from her. Just keep an open mind, ok?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Jacob and Bella entered the kitchen just as Leah was pouring out glasses of frozen margarita's. Bella took one, gulping it, the iciness soothing her inflamed body. Jacob passed, wanting to be completely clear headed when he left for the meeting.<p>

"Bella said you need to talk to me. We're gonna have to make it quick. The others should be here soon." He took a seat at the small kitchen table, indicating to the empty chair.

Leah and Bella exchanged a look that he didn't understand. Women and their secrets, he thought. Leah took the proffered seat, while Bella excused herself from the room.

"What's this about?" asked Jacob.

"Alex and I broke up". The statement hung in the air. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Bella told me that things were good between you. Are you looking for advice?"

Leah smirked. "No, more like permission." She was silent for a minute, and then took a huge drink, hoping for a little liquid courage. "He saw Quil and I walk out of the forest, together after patrols."

"Oh".

"I tried to explain that there was nothing going on between us, but you can just imagine how it looked". Leah's voice was bitter, and Jacob felt sorry for her. This life had cost her more than the others.

"I can imagine. Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked.

Leah fiddled with the stem of her glass. "No. Bella offered to do the same thing. If I thought it would help, then I'd say yes, but it won't."

Jacob was confused. Why was she telling him this? Wasn't this Bella's area? "Look, Leah, on the chance of sounding stupid, why are you telling me about this?"

Leah drew in a deep breath, and then looked her Alpha in the eye. "I love him."

Realization dawned over him. She wasn't telling him as her friend. She was seeking permission from her Alpha. Permission to share a sacred trust with an outsider. His answer could make or break the woman in front of him. Jacob's voice was serious, when he asked Leah the one question that really mattered. "Does he love you?"

"Yes. At least I think so. He never said it. Well, he never said it until he left me." Leah closed her eyes, remembering the pained look on Alex's face as he walked away from her. She'd called him, leaving countless messages, but he never called back. Only once did he answer the phone. The truth of his words, breaking her heart. "The worst part of this, Leah, is that I love you. I'm in love with you and you just threw it away, like we meant nothing." Those same words echoed a distant memory of her and Sam. Only now it was her, on the other side of the line, keeping secrets and destroying dreams. She hated feeling this way. Life wasn't supposed to be this hard.

Jacob saw the grief written all over her face. There were so many things about being a wolf that he hated. If he could take it from her, he would. Leah Clearwater had been his friend, and understood his pain better than anyone else. He wanted to help her, but he needed to level with her. "Leah, I can't make this decision right now. Give me a little time to think about it. I promise I'll let you know soon."

"Sure". She stood from the table, ready to go find Bella. She paused in the doorway, looking over her shoulder at Jacob. "There's nobody else, Jacob. He's all I see."

He nodded his head in understanding, having felt the same way about Bella all those years ago. Yet, he had to ask. "Did you imprint?"

A hard look passed over Leah Clearwater's face. "You of all people should know that I don't need an imprint to tell me what's in my heart. There will never be anyone else for me, even if I have to walk this earth blindfolded."

* * *

><p>Embry, Sam, Adam and Quil stood in the treeline, waiting for Jacob. They watched as he kissed Bella goodbye, and crossed the yard. Catching sight of them, he smiled. "Nice night for a run, boys. Ready to go?"<p>

"We're ready", replied Embry.

Jacob nodded. "Ok, here's how we're going to do this. I want Sam in human form when we get there. It's no slight to you, Embry. I want to see if Dr. Fang tries to undermine me. I still don't know if he's telling the truth about leaving or not, and I want to see his reaction to Sam being there. Is that a problem for you."

"Nope, I think it's a damn smart idea. I just wish I'd thought of it first."  
>"Good. Adam, I'm sorry about this, but I need to put an order on you. It's for our safety."<p>

Adam looked at him with respect. "I understand."

Jacob looked into the young wolf's eyes, watching as the double timbre of his voice forced his submission. "You are not to attack tonight unless one of us gives you permission." Then Jacob looked around at his brothers. "Let's do this."

The wolves raced through the Olympic forest, looking for any trace of activity on their way. Adam definitely was the one in the pack with the most sensitive snout, picking up scents from trails that were months old. There was nothing new, only the scents of Emmett and Rosalie, the path they used to come and go from the reservation intersecting with the direction that they were running in. Once again, Jacob thought of the irony in the situation. The treaty was now void, and now he had an unspoken one with two of his most unlikely allies. They had proven to be not only formidable, but loyal and honest friends. It was an odd situation, that much was certain. As the pack closed in on the Cullen's land, Emmett and Rose joined the wolves, flanking their sides. Adam had gotten used to their presence around Bella. She trusted them, but he still felt slightly uneasy around them.

"That's good, Adam,", explained Jacob. "They might be our friends, but never forget what they really are. They're fighting alongside us, but, if the day were ever to come that they took a human life, I'd have no qualms about destroying either of them. Always keep your guard up. Remember the old saying. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. In this case it's true. No matter what, we're natural enemies. They are not here for you or me, they're here for Bella. There would be no truce without her."

Adam silently pondered the situation, his views different than those of the rest of the pack. When they first phased, they couldn't understand why Bella would want to be around vampires, and blamed her for her own stupidity. Being so far removed from the situation, Adam thought differently. It angered him to the core of his being that the vampires inserted themselves into her life. They didn't do it to the thousands of other humans they'd met. No, they did it to Bella Swan, all because her blood smelled like dessert. It sickened him that anyone could be so selfish. He had no plans on ever forcing his life on someone else. If he ever imprinted, then fine. That was one thing. But to ingratiate himself into a poor, unsuspecting woman's life, to force this down her neck, it was disturbing. The hate in him grew and swelled, until he was ready to blow from the pressure of it.

"It's what they do Adam." Sam's voice was hard. "Sucking the life out of a person doesn't always mean taking their blood. It's one of the reasons why we exist. Just be glad that they didn't get her in the end. Bella was lucky. Vampires are good at seducing humans."

Very soon they came to the treeline on the Cullen property. The house looming before them in winters shadows. Embry stared at it, deep in his own thoughts. All that money, and it couldn't buy them even a fraction of what he had. Sure, his house might be small, but there was always a warm fire, friends, and now, Maddie, making it into a home. Money can't buy a life.

Sam and Jacob phased, made eye contact with Emmett and Rosalie, silently communicating with one another. Anything they had to say at this point would be overheard by the Cullen's. Quil, Embry and Adam followed behind them as the group made their way to the house. Again, the whole family, minus Edward were waiting for them on the porch. Edward was somewhere in the house, eerily silent tonight. For a second, Jacob wondered if he had escaped, but soon he could hear him mumbling to himself.

A smile that almost seemed genuine broke out on Carlisle Cullen's face when he saw Sam striding towards the house. "Sam Uley, welcome. It's nice to see you again. How is your lovely wife?"

Sam decided to play the part. "My wife is fine, but she'll sleep better knowing Bella is well protected. We should get started." Then Sam purposefully turned to Jacob. "Where are we doing this?" He'd been pleasant to Carlisle, but Sam was clearly showing them that he was no longer in charge here. It would be interesting to see if they picked it up, of if they'd try to undermine Jacob.

Esme stepped forward. "I thought perhaps everyone would be more comfortable in the garden again. I've laid out some refreshments." She led the way to the back of the house, where the chairs had been covered in cushions, and part of the garden cleared of weeds and twigs. Clearly she was making an effort, but the pack didn't care. This meeting was about one thing only. To keep Bella Swan safe from harm.

They were all seated, Carlisle finally acknowledging Jacob. "How is Bella? She was quite upset with us last night. I hope she's calmer today."

Jacob grinned. "Can you blame her?"

"No, I suppose not." Carlisle looked over Jacob's shoulder to the three wolves that had assembled behind them. "I see you have a new pack member since we last lived here." Carlisle indicated his head to the brown and black mottled fur of Adam.

"Yes." That was the only answer Jacob was giving him. There was no way in hell he was going to let the vamps know anything about the pack or their numbers. Best to let them keep guessing. Maybe it would put the fear of God in their cold hearts.

Alice was getting agitated. "This is ridiculous. Can you try not to be so rude?"

Rosalie shot her a look. "What? Did you think this was a garden party? Newsflash. They owe you nothing", she hissed.

"We're trying to help." Alice snarled. "The least they can do is show good manners."

Rosalie was pissed and this was about to turn into a shouting match. "Get this through your head once and for all. You're helping because you have no choice. If you take Bella against her will, she'll rip you apart as a newborn." Her beautiful features turned menacing. "Well, that is if the pack doesn't get you first. You're here to save your own necks by helping her. They hold all of the cards here, not you."

Jasper, who was more skilled and well studied in warfare tactic's knew Rosalie spoke the truth. He'd expressed his opinions on the matter to his family, reminding them that as a leader, you have to know when to sound the retreat. Which was what he was advising. Retreat, and help from a distance. They needed to find another way, and if they were lucky, they could somehow broker a new treaty with the wolves. One that would ensure Bella's life and their own at the same time."

Carlisle looked at Sam. "We'd like to discuss a treaty."

Sam shifted in his seat. Jacob was right, the head vamp was trying to undermine him. He fixed his eyes on Carlisle Cullen, his words accompanied by a stern look, that was going to leave little doubt in the vampires minds, once and for all, who was in charge here. "I am not the Alpha of the pack. That is Jacob's decision and his alone."

"Surely you still hold a place of power, and persuasion?" Carlisle looked to Jacob. "I wasn't trying to offend you, I just assumed that because Sam was here-"

Jacob cut him off, his demeanor not showing the fire burning within. Instead he drew on the power of his grandfathers, lending their strength to his voice. "Sam is only here at my request. He holds no power in the pack, and makes no decisions. He his here only because of the position of honor he used to hold. No more, no less. My word is final." And it was. The looks of fear on their faces betrayed them, if only briefly.

Carlisle blinked. He'd made a mistake, a big one at that. He could feel Jasper's eyes boring holes into the back of his head. Jasper had advised against trying to undermine Jacob Black. He stated clearly that he was obviously the leader, and that if he was anything like his predecessors, he was not to be trifled with.

"Of course. I apologize. We're here to discuss the Volturi. However, before we do, I'd like to allow my son, Jasper to speak. He has an idea that would benefit us all.

Jasper stepped forward, seating himself across from Jacob. He'd deal only with him directly, not even sparing a glace at Sam Uley. It was a sign of respect. "I propose of truce of sorts. We will leave, taking Edward with us. Carlisle will give you all the information you need to keep Bella safe. Alice has agreed to contact you whenever she has visions of the Volturi sending an inquiry into the area. In return, we ask that you destroy them, leaving no traces of their presence here. We'd like for you to question them first, though. Find out anything you can, and contact us with the information. Alice's visions only help us so much, and we are trying to ensure our own existence in this world as well."

"That sounds reasonable enough." Jacob agreed. "However, I want to make it clear that you are not welcome back here, ever again. If you come here without my permission, all bets are off. We will tear you apart."

Jasper held out his hand, to seal the deal. "Done. You have my word."

Jacob shook his hand, all the while thinking it would take a week to get the smell of death from it. He wondered vaguely if Old Quil still made lye soap.

Jasper looked at Carlisle, who nodded his head slightly as if answering a silent question. Then he looked over at Alice, who came to stand beside him. "Now that we've come to an agreement, Alice will tell you about the vision she had regarding the next inquiry." Jasper looked sternly at his wife, not about to let her screw this up by being selfish. He'd feel every emotion coming off of her, and if he had to, he'd intervene. "Tell them everything." She nodded her head, and he did feel the anger and jealousy rolling off of her. Yet, Alice did her part, and gave them everything, omitting nothing. Every minute detail, the snow on the ground, the broken branches of a spruce, the color of the sky... she gave it all to the wolves.

Jacob watched her with a practiced eye. He was good at knowing when he was being deceived. The exchange between Alice and Jasper did not go unnoticed, either. Evidently, her own husband didn't trust her to tell the truth. He could hazard a guess why. Bella's outburst last night, which detailed her friendship with Maddie probably did not sit too well with her former best friend. Jasper seemed as though he could be trusted just enough to be honest, when it was his own neck on the line. He'd talk it over with Emmett and Rosalie, and gauge their reaction to the exchange later.

After Alice finished telling them about her vision, Carlisle supplied the details about the vampires they would be facing. "There is one in particular you must be careful of . His name is Alec, and he's out for revenge." Emmett and Rosalie sucked in a breath. This was bad. Very, very bad. "Jane was his sister. Not in the sense of my children's connections, but her twin, while they were still human."

Jacob felt something akin to fear run through his blood. Something told him this one would be very dangerous. "Does he have the same gifts as his sister?"

Carlisle was grim. "No. He's much more lethal. Jane could make you feel pain. Alec is her antidote. He can cut off all of your senses. Sight, sound, touch, smell, the ability to feel anything. He is very, very powerful. More so than any vampire I have ever known in my four hundred years."

"So how do we defeat him?"

"You don't." Jasper's voice cut through the air like a knife. "Not in a fair fight, at least."

"I agree with my son. It will be very dangerous, and you will need to plan carefully. The pack will have to lure him in, baiting him into using his gifts. While he's occupied, you will strike."

Sam, who had been quite silent had a question. "If we do, can't he turn his power on the attacking force?"

Jasper's lip curled in grim satisfaction. "No. That's the beauty of it. If he takes his attention away from one, he leaves himself open to attack. That's why you'll have to come at him from behind and on his flanks. He'll have one other with him, another piece of muscle from the guard whose sole purpose is to kill the Alec's victims. If you do it right, it will be easy to take them both out."

Jacob studied Alice. "You can't tell us the outcome, though, right?"

"No," she responded "Not with absolute certainty. However, I see the leaders of the Volturi quite angry, and the Romanian's celebrating a victory. I think it's safe to say the odds are in your favor."

Jacob was pleased, somewhat, with the knowledge. Although, he knew it couldn't be relied upon. Even if the pack took out that threat, there would be more coming. Fantastically gifted vampires whose sole purpose would be to destroy everything he held dear. Determination would be their strong suit, and the spirits would be on their side. That much he was sure of. He faced Carlisle once again. "Tell me about the rest of them. Every last detail you can think of."

For the next few hours, Carlisle Cullen betrayed every secret he had vowed to keep. Secrets he had only just shared with his mate the night before. After seeing the anger and fight in Isabella Swan, this was now their only option.

Before they parted for the night, Esme disappeared into the house, holding a thick file in her hands when she returned. It contained a written account of everything that had been shared that evening. "So you don't forget", she explained, placing in Jacob Black's hands.

"We will be gone at the end of the week", promised Carlisle. "We wish you and Bella a happy life together, and we'll do our part to make sure it's a long one."

Jacob looked at both of them. "Thank you".


	59. Chapter 59: Watching You, Watching Me

**_Sorry this is so late, everyone. I have the mother of all colds, and updates this week will be sporadic. I definitely won't be updating every day, since it feels like a vampire stepped on my head. Apologies and promises that the chapters will be good when the do come, and next week will be back to normal. _**

**_I'd also like to thank all of the readers who nominated me for the Jacobblack-n-pack Summer Awards! I can't tell you how excited I was to see the two nominations! I literally squealed in delight! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Need you was nominated for Favorite Break Out Story and also the Original Character Award for Maddie. Voting is open until October 22, and there are some fantastic stories nominated. Hope you all check them out._**

Jacob and Sam shifted into the wolf, their minds immediately assaulted by the anger of the pack. Through their connection, all of the wolves had watched and heard every part of tonight's meeting. After all these years, they finally knew the full measure of the danger the Cullen's had brought down on their necks. They were outraged, and ready to attack the coven. The only thing holding them back was the deal brokered by Jacob and Jasper. The Cullen's had to survive if they were going to make it through the coming battles. It rankled each of them to be dependent on a bunch of scheming bloodsuckers that only gave a shit about themselves.

Adam in particular was reeling with anger from the meeting. Finding out they were up against a group of soulless, powerful vampires coming to claim someone that wasn't theirs, only served to fuel his anger, doubling his protective instincts. There was no longer a choice. Not in his mind. He sent the message to his Alpha with fierce determination. "I'll do it. They'll never touch her. I swear to God, if they even fucking come close to her I'll burn their asses down." It was a sentiment that the rest of the pack echoed.

Rosalie and Emmett ran behind the wolves, giving their anger a wide berth. They were not considered the enemy, but the growling and snapping of their powerful jaws suggested they exercise caution. They were almost to the house, and the rest of the wolves came into view. They paced around the yard wildly, senses on high alert for any approaching danger. If there had ever been a time that Emmett was afraid of a fight, now was it. The aggression emanating from the pack was obvious, and anger could easily override reason.

Jacob was the first to shift back to human, ordering all but Seth and Sam to phase. They were the most calm of the bunch, and he needed two wolves to watch for danger. "Everyone, go home.", he ordered. "Do not phase unless you hear a warning howl." The last thing he needed was for one of them to go tearing off to the Cullen's tonight, starting a war. "Embry, Adam, you stay. Emmett, Rose, you too."

Jacob strode into the house, not saying a word to the girls. Leah was the only one who had not been in wolf form during the meeting. She shrank back slightly, seeing the anger burning in his eyes. "Leah, go phase so you can see what happened", he ordered. Quickly she went out the door and ran for the cover of the trees.

Bella and Maddie weren't sure what to do. They and Leah had watched for the better part of two hours as the pack grew wild with anger. They were like caged animals, pacing the yard, waiting for a kill. She knew it was only Jacob's orders that kept them in place. Leah remained stoic, ignoring Bella's plea to shift and find out what was going on.

Jacob saw the uncertainty in the women, and directed everyone to sit. They needed to be there. Embry could fill Maddie in on the details later, but for now there were other things they needed to discuss. Like safety. Jacob didn't sit, instead choosing to stand by the fireplace. The shadows from the flames enhancing the anger etched in his face. "We brokered a treaty with the Cullen's tonight. They're to leave at the end of the week. They will contact us whenever Alice sees the Volturi sending more Vamps here." Jacob turned his angry gaze on Emmett and Rosalie. "I want to know what you think. Can I trust them, or was Dr. Fang just blowing smoke up my ass?"

Rose was the first one to answer, her voice full of malice. "Asking if you can trust them is like asking to leave a murderer in charge of fucking prison. Do I think they were lying to you tonight? No. They're looking out for their best interests, and they'll keep their word." She arched a delicate eyebrow. "They'll have to pay with their lives if they lose this war. It's not an option for them. I think they'll keep up their end of the deal."

Emmett too, had been thinking very carefully about the meeting, and all the information that had been passed to the pack. A good deal of it he already knew from his years with the Cullen's. However, it looked like Carlisle had been keeping some hefty secrets, even from Esme. Tonight he'd betrayed every oath and secret that he'd been asked to keep by the Volturi. If they discovered that he did, the price would be high. "I'd have to agree with Rose. Carlisle could be destroyed for giving you that information. I'd say he was on the level, even if he was probing for holes in the pack. The way he tried to undermine you was a little surprising. I'm not used to seeing him act so underhanded." Emmett shook his head, sad that it had all come to this. "There is one thing that you have on your side. Jasper seems to be running the show now. Carlisle may be the head of the family, but when it comes to keeping their asses alive, they'll look to Jasper every single time. We've known him for years, and I caught face when Carlisle tried to broker a treaty with Sam. I'd say that he'd already warned Carlisle against it. Jasper will keep to his side of the bargain, and he won't tolerate any less from the others. You saw how he kept Alice in line tonight, and she's his mate. I think you can trust them, and if they prove to you otherwise, Rose and I will be fighting, on your side."

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest, shooting a sardonic smile at Emmett. "Good. I'd hate to have to kill the two of you. Especially when I'm starting to like you."

"Bring it on, mutt", said Emmett.

Rosalie shook her head. Really, were they making jokes now? "Seriously, you two, knock it off. The testosterone level in here is making me sick." She looked over at Embry who had Maddie in a protective embrace. "Loosen up, Embry. Nothing's going to happen tonight." Then she turned to Jacob. "Although, I think Maddie needs to have a wolf with her at all times until Alice leaves town. I got the vibe tonight that she doesn't like being replaced in Bella's affections. I don't think Jasper or the others will let her do anything, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. She's used to getting her own way, and jealousy doesn't look good on her. Hopefully when they get out of here she'll pull her shit together."

Maddie's heart was pounding in fear, and Bella was riddled with guilt for dragging her into the drama.

"I'll watch her." Adam had been standing in the corner of the room, unable to sit still. "Make sure she stays with Bella, and I'll keep an eye on them both."

Bella looked over at Adam in surprise. She'd never heard his gentle voice laced with anger. For the first time she was witnessing the power of the warrior in him. It was almost as if he'd finally embraced his fate, and was ready to fight.

Jacob shot a look at Embry. "You ok with that?"

"Yeah, I trust him. Besides, he knows if she gets so much as a scratch on her I'll kick his ass all the way to Canada."

"Good". Jacob turned to Bella. "Adam has agreed to be your personal body guard from now on. If I'm not with you, he is. You want to go somewhere, he follows. I leave for the night, he sleeps outside the door. It's not open for negotiation. Especially after the fucked up shit we learned about the Volturi tonight."

Bella blinked. Jacob had never not given her a choice before. Given what she knew of the Volturi, and what Carlisle must have told them, she realized things were more serious than she originally thought. "Ok", she agreed. "Let me know if there's anything else I can do to make the situation easier."

"Good. Now that's settled." He indicated his head to the folder on the table. "That's a written account of everything the good Doc told us about the freaky Italian's. Embry, I want you to make a copy and keep it at your house, and I'll keep the original here."

Maddie reached automatically for the folder, figuring she'd make the copy, but then drew her hand away quickly. Jacob noticed her actions. "Go ahead. As far as I'm concerned this involves all of us. You want to read it, you should. Shit, maybe you'll see something we don't."

She nodded her head, and grabbed the folder, flipping it open. There was a thick envelope clipped to the stack of papers. In elegant script, it was addressed to Rosalie and Emmett. "Uh, did you know about the letter in here?" She unclipped it, and found behind it was another one, addressed to Isabella in the same elegant script. "One's for Rosalie and Emmett, and the other has Bella's name on it."

Rosalie held out her hand for the envelope, tearing it open and scanned the contents before handing it over to Emmett. She looked up at Jacob and shrugged. "Just personal stuff. They signed the house over to us and bought us a cabin that borders the reservation. Letter says it's secluded and almost inaccessible."

"I know where it is." Jacob told them. "Hunters used to use it, but the path up there has gotten dangerous. It's on a bluff, and there's been mudslides. It's a good place if you want to stay out of sight. Probably a good idea if you're going to be here for awhile. People in Forks will recognize you and wonder why you aren't starting to age."

Bella sat on the sofa, clutching the envelope in her hand. "Bells, you gonna read that?" asked Jacob.

She could feel everyone's eyes boring into her. Might as well get it over with. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out the pages, reading them aloud.

_"Dearest Isabella,_

_Words cannot convey how sorry I am for all that has happened. It was not our intention to cause you distress. As a mother, I had hoped that you and my son would find your way back to each other. I can see now that it was never meant to be. You have chosen life, and it is my hope and prayer that it will be a good one._

_Congratulations on your upcoming marriage. May your lives together be filled with love and happiness. Jacob Black is a good man, and I know he will keep you safe. We will do everything we can to help him._

_Sweet girl, I know you are very angry with all of us right now, and deservedly so. We were very wrong. I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive us. We all love you, Alice especially. She is hurting right now, but promised to do everything possible to protect you and the life you have chosen._

_Perhaps one day we will all meet again. Until then, please know that we love you._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Esme<em>

Bella tossed the letter onto the coffee table, seemingly unfazed by their contents. Jacob was watching her expression carefully. She just shrugged. "What? It's not like it makes a bit of difference. Thanks for the apology and all, but it's too little, too late. Esme is a nice person, but it doesn't change what she did. I appreciate the sentiment, but that's all. If they want my forgiveness, they can keep me and our family safe."

* * *

><p>Bella had gone upstairs to get ready for bed while Jacob locked up the house. After reading the apology from Esme, she ceremoniously threw it into the fire. She didn't need it, and certainly didn't want it around. As she stood in the bathroom, brushing out her hair, she appraised herself in the mirror. To the rest of the world, she supposed she looked like any other ordinary woman. People would be shocked if they only knew the secrets she kept. Vampires and werewolves. She'd realized over the years that she was made of tough metal. It occurred to her that she should thank Charlie for that. Renee would have run screaming for the hills.<p>

Jacob crept up the stairs, his wolf senses telling him exactly where Bella was and what she was doing. The adrenaline from being around so many vampires was still coursing through his veins. He wanted her, to finish what they started earlier. There was nothing sweet or kind about the way he felt right now. The only urge he had was to take his mate and fuck her until she screamed for more.

Purposefully he made his way over to Bella, grabbing her from behind. His hands gripped her tiny waist, holding her firmly in place. There was no escaping what he needed and wanted to do to her. His fingers played with the hem of her shit, finally pushing it upward, and tugging it over her head so that she was clad only in her panties. The sight of her ass, covered in nothing but a damn thong made his dick ache to get inside of her. Every touch of her skin sliding like silk beneath him lit his soul on fire.

Bella watched in the mirror as Jacob's hands moved up her body, covering her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples between his fingers. She gasped as he pressed his himself to her, feeling his straining erection rub against back. Reaching up, she pushed the hair from her neck, tilting her head to the side, exposing herself and the now invisible mark to him.

Jacob ran his nose along the column of her neck, breathing in her scent, feeling her pulse race against his desire. In the mirror he watched as she threw her head back in ecstasy, soft moans escaping her lips. Leaving a trail of hot, wet open mouthed kisses down her neck, and skimming the dip of her shoulders, stopping only on the place where he had marked her, the desire to claim her once again overwhelmed him. Jacob ran his tongue over of his teeth, feeling them sharpening into small points. His eyes locked onto hers in the mirror as one hand slid sensuously down her body, his fingertips skimming lightly over her stomach, reaching down to part her waiting folds. His fingers stroked against her, the sensation only a mere shadow, a taste of what was to come.

His fingers stroked and dipped lower, until finally sinking inside of her. He felt as she began to pulse around him, and saw her lids flutter closed. "Don't" he whispered. "I want you to watch. Open your eyes, baby. I want you to see how beautiful you are when you come apart in my arms". The mirror reflected back the trembling she felt in her body, as Jacob pushed his fingers harder and faster inside of her. She saw as her cheeks turned pink, and her lips screamed out his name as the orgasm washed over her. Bella locked eyes again with Jacob, watching as he slowly slid his fingers out, and brought them to her parted lips, brushing against them, daring her to taste herself.

"I want you", he spoke, growling against her neck. "I want to bury myself inside you, while you watch me fuck you from behind." She reached an arm around Jacob's neck, pulling him to her mouth, kissing and biting his lips. "Then take me", she whispered. "I belong to you."

It was all the permission he needed. Jacob dragged a warm hand down her spine, resting his palm at the small of her back, pushing her forward. He grasped his dick in one hand, stroking himself once, then twice before plunging into her. Bella gasped as he filled her, feeling him move, slowly in and out, deep inside of her ready body.

"Fuck". The profanity dripped from his tongue. She felt like liquid silk wrapped tightly around his dick. Rough hands gripped her hips, pushing and pulling her again and again as he pounded into her over and over. His own eyes were black with lust as he met hers in the mirror. She looked at him through heavily lidded eyes, small gasps and moans escaping her pouty lips.

Jacob loosened the hold on her hips, and ran his hands over the delicate flesh of her ass, his eyes never leaving hers. His deep voice was demanding, showing her the power seated deep within him._ "You like it, don't you? Me dominating you like this, taking you, claiming your body, controlling you."_ It wasn't a question, but the desire darkening her eyes answered him._ "That's what I thought."_ He rubbed his hand once more over her rounded cheek before pulling away and bringing his hand down hard, spanking her.

Bella jumped in surprise, the stinging sensation only added to her lust. Her walls clamped down on him, squeezing hard, as she thrust herself against him. Jacob reached for her long hair, twisting and wrapping the length of it around his arm, pulling her back towards his chest. He placed an arm around her waist, holding her firmly in place, as he continued to assault her from behind.

He knew she was holding back, but wanted to hear her. Again, he met her eyes in the mirror. "Let go, Bella!" he demanded. "NOW!" Jacob clamped down on her shoulder, sinking his teeth into her while she shouted his name, and shook in his arms. He continued to push into her, his mouth still latched onto her shoulder, watching their bodies tremble together in the mirror. Her walls clamped down hard on him, and his own release shot into her like a rocket, the heat of it searing from the inside out.

Bella's knees were weak, threatening to buckle beneath her. Jacob spun her around, breathing heavily, and held her up. She laid a cheek against his chest as he stroked her hair. "Are you alright?", he whispered. Bella pressed a tender kiss against him, nodding her head, unable yet to speak. The intensity of what had just happened leaving her spinning. It was without a doubt themost erotic encounter she'd ever had with him. He was rough with her body, and she loved every minute of it.

Jacob released her from his hold, and brought his hands to Bella's face, cradling it. He looked deep into her eyes, as if searching for any anger or apprehension. "You're sure?" he questioned. "I love you", she responded.

He led her into the shower, gently cleansing her abused body. Carefully he wiped the blood from her already healed shoulder, kissing it lightly. Faint bruises were forming on the porcelain skin of her hips, and for a fleeting moment he wondered if he had been too rough with her. She caught the look on his face, smothering it away with a passionate kiss. "I liked it", she murmured against his lips. "I wanted it, as much as I will always want you."

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, Quil's sentiment echoed again. "Bella Swan, the Ultimate Wolf Girl."


	60. Chapter 60: Wolves, Not Birds

The week ended, and the Cullen's departed from Forks, leaving fear and uncertainty in their wake. The entire pack could feel it, Bella especially. So, it was with a determined heart that she decided never to let it show. She'd set the example for the other imprints, and show the wolves that she had complete faith in them to do their jobs. Jacob was proud of her when she told him her feelings on the subject. He believed her when she said that they could take care of any problems that came their way. Bella was telling the truth, but couldn't quite shake the icy grip of fear that she hid away in her heart.

The morning after the Cullen's left Forks, a package arrived at Jacob's doorstep. It reeked of bloodsucker, making his nose wrinkled in disgust. Inside was a tiny silver cellphone, accompanied by a note, letting him know it was how they would contact the pack whenever necessary. The phone would have to remain on and with somebody at all times, which presented a problem for Jacob and Embry. They couldn't exactly carry the thing around when they were phased. So it was determined that the phone would be carried by Bella or Maddie at all times. Jacob jokingly referred to it as 'the batphone', and went so far as to download the Batman theme song for the ringtone. The pack thought it was hilarious, while Rachel just smacked her baby brother upside the head. Truth be told she was shaking in her boots, and couldn't understand how he could make a joke out of something so serious. Billy was no help, he thought it was funny too, and told her that you just have to laugh through your tears.

Winter days slipped by, and the wedding was drawing closer. Bella was having a hard time concentrating on anything due to her worry over Leah. Jacob had made a decision regarding her and Alex. He informed Leah that he wanted to meet Alex, and that if the 'fucker didn't have shifty eyes', he'd let her tell him about the pack. The deal was that he wanted to be there when it happened. Leah was relieved, but had no luck getting Alex to take her calls. So, that was how Bella Swan, found herself in Port Angeles on a Tuesday night, Adam in tow, so that she could talk to Alex. The club was dead, which was precisely what she had hoped for. Alex wasn't going to have an excuse to not talk to her.

Bella saddled up at the bar, and waited for him to notice her. He looked like shit. Dark circles were etched into his handsome features, telling the tale of many sleepless nights. When he spotted her, and smiled, she noticed it didn't reach his eyes. Alex walked around the bar, and pulled her into a hug. "Bella, it's good to see you."

Bella hugged him back, holding him closely in comforting manner. Alex felt it, and allowed himself the solace of her arms. When she finally let him go, tears threatening to spill from his hazel eyes. Placing a tiny hand on his cheek, she asked him the question that she already knew the answer to. "How have you been?"

He shrugged. There was no point in lying to her. "Shitty. Awful. Hurt."

"I'm sorry, Alex." Her voice was soft and kind. She cared about him and Leah both. "You love her, don't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question, but he answered her anyway. "I do, but it doesn't matter. Not now. She made her choice." His words were bitter, showing the true depth of his pain.

"Alex, I hope you know that I'm not lying to you when I say there was nothing going on between her and Quil. It looked, bad, I'll admit, but there is a really good explanation for everything."

Suddenly he felt angry. Why would she defend Leah? As her friend, shouldn't Bella force Leah to see how fucked up her actions were? Did she come up here just to hurt him? "Bella, you've got to be kidding. How can you possibly defend her? I thought you and I were friends. Did you come here just to pour salt on my wounds?"

"No, sweetie, I didn't." Her voice was calm, expression sympathetic. She wanted so badly to take away his pain. "Alex, I'm here because Leah loves you."

"Yeah, well, she has a funny way of showing it, not to mention the fact that she never even told me that. There's nothing you can say, Bella. There's no way to explain away her coming out of the woods, half naked, some asshole's arms around her."

Bella took a deep breath. God, give me patience, she thought. "Alex, I promise there is a reason, but now is not the time or place for answers. Do you work tomorrow? Can you come to my house for breakfast? My fiance would like to meet you, and I promise you'll get some answers."

He gave her a hard look. "Is Leah going to be there?"

"Don't you want her to be?" she responded. His face betrayed him. She knew he'd come. The promise of seeing Leah even if only to chew her ass was getting to him.

"Bella, I'm not sure I'm ready to see her."

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. You show up at my house. If you don't want her there, I'll tell her to leave. We'll still have breakfast, I'll still give you answers, and at the very least, you and I will get to spend some time together." She reached for his hand, and squeezed. "Believe it or not, I really miss you."

Alex closed his eyes, debating. Bella was his link to Leah. It hurt and felt good at the same time. He really did miss seeing her, and it did him good to see her tonight. "What time?" he relented.

"Is ten o'clock ok?"

"I'll be there." He embraced her again. "See you tomorrow."

Alex watched her walk out the door, and wondered if he was making the right decision. His heart and soul were in that little seaside village, left out in the cold, on the day that Leah Clearwater betrayed him. He wasn't sure there was any turning back.

* * *

><p>Jacob had gone before the council, advising them of his decision to let Alex in on their secret. He went alone, save for Embry by his side. The council raged at him, even Billy asking if this was wise. He stood firm. The council was a good source of information for them, but from now on it had to end at that. They could no longer have a say in pack matters. Things had to change, and this was just the catalyst.<p>

"None of you have had to go through what the pack has. None of you have felt the pain or terror of being transformed into a wolf for the first time. We're told it's an honor, that we are the spirit warriors of our tribe, ancient magic flowing in our blood. We're all proud to be Quileutes, but none of you know what it feels like to be stripped of your choices. Hell, I can't even take Bella on a damn honeymoon because I'm tied to the reservation! Don't you get it? We have to sacrifice everything. Leah lost more than all of us, and I'm not about to let it happen again!"

Sue Clearwater closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She knew better than anyone what the supposed honor of becoming a wolf had done to her beautiful little girl. She was forever grateful to Jacob for this, hoping that it wasn't too late to put things right with Leah and Alex.

Old Abe was the first one to bring it up. Somebody had to. "What about when she imprints. You've said yourself that you think everyone will, eventually."

Jacob sighed. "I do think it's inevitable that all of my brothers will one day imprint. Yet, somehow, I'm not so sure that it will happen to Leah. She's the one thing that reminds us all we don't really know shit when it comes to all this ancient magic. She doesn't need an imprint to tell her where her heart lies. If you'll remember correctly, neither did I. I knew Bella was the only girl I'd ever love long before I imprinted on her. If it had been somebody else, I would have fought until it killed me. Don't think that Leah won't either."

Billy observed his son carefully. The way he handled himself, the wisdom of his decisions, it all served as reminder that Jacob would one day be Chief, and already he was beginning to fill that role whether he knew it or not. "Son, I don't think you're asking us for permission here, are you?"

"No. I'm not. All decisions about the pack will be made by us. Everyone will have a voice, but in the end, I am the Alpha, and I decide what is best for us. There will be times when I come to the council for advice, but that's the extent of it. We're the ones who make the sacrifices, and fight the battles. We'll always keep you apprised of what's going on, but we won't ask your permission for what we need to do."

After leaving the meeting, Embry expressed his concerns to Jacob. "I sincerely hope you're right on this one, man."

Jacob breathed heavily. "Yeah, me too. I know I didn't put this to a vote, but I can't let our secret be something everyone thinks they can share with who they want."

"No, I agree with you", replied Embry. "Leah's case is different from the guys. One, she doesn't open her heart to anybody. So, if she says that she loves him, and trusts him, we know it's true. Second, I don't think she's going to imprint either. Call it a hunch, or stupidity, but I'm pretty sure it won't happen. Shit, it's not like she can have kids, and that's the council's whole theory behind it anyway. If they're right, which I'm not saying they are, then we don't have anything to worry about." Embry's eyes twinkled with mischief before telling Jake his third reason. "Has Bella ever told you what Alex does for a living? I mean besides working at a bar?"

"No, why?"

Embry grinned slyly. "He's a vet."

Jacob burst out laughing. "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me? Damn, Leah's mind really is like Fort Knox. I can't believe she kept the pack from finding that one out! How in the hell do you know?"

Embry shrugged. "Maddie." Then proudly he added, "She tells me everything I want to know. All I have to do is _persuade_ her."

* * *

><p>The four of them sat around the table making small talk. Alex had shown, even if Leah had doubted he would. It pissed him off to no end that he was actually glad to see her. What's more he was vain enough to be glad when he saw how much she was hurting too. As far as he was concerned, it was what she deserved, and he did his best to ignore her through breakfast. Instead he talked to Jacob, making an effort to get to know Bella's future husband. He seemed like an decent guy, and it was obvious to anyone with eyes how much he loved her.<p>

Alex answered all of Jacob's questions, telling him that his parents lived three states away, and that his much older brother was married, and had a teenage daughter. He filled him in on his conservation work, and his hopes of continuing it now that he was graduating. Jacob listened eagerly, and found that he liked Alex, and could see how he had gained Leah's affections.

Breakfast was over, and Alex was a little agitated. He still wasn't sure why he was here. There were no answers that anyone could give him that would ease his suffering. As much as he'd like to be friends with Leah, she'd hurt him too damn much, and it was over. Looking over at Bella, he decided it was time to make an exit. "Bella, thank you for breakfast, but I think I should go now."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "No, not yet, Alex. You're here for answers, and Jacob is going to give them to you."

Alex was confused. "Sorry, but I don't understand." He turned his eyes on Jacob. "What exactly is it that you can say that can explain away how Leah cheated on me?"

Leah's shoulders slumped in defeat. She needed him to listen, and hear the truth. If he walked away after, so be it. But, he had to know. She placed a hand over his, wincing slightly when he cringed at her touch. "Alex, please don't go. Jacob, is the only one who can tell you. I can't. Just listen to him, and then-", she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Then if you want to walk away and never speak to me, I'll understand."

The pain in her voice was the only thing that held him in place. Jacob seeing that he wasn't going anywhere, began to tell him the stories of the Quileute Tribe. The legends of their people. He spoke of the cold ones, and how the spirit warriors were created to protect their people. Alex listened as he talked of the Cullen's, and their treaty with Ephraim Black, and how it was now void because they tried to take what didn't belong to them.

"Look, Alex, what I'm telling you is not just some bedtime story. It's fact. I am a shapeshifter, the spirit of the wolf resides inside me. I am the Alpha of the Quileute wolves, and Leah is one of my pack."

Alex narrowed his eyes, angry as hell at Bella for setting up this little farce. "This is bullshit. I can't believe you, Bella. I considered you a friend until this morning. You're all batshit crazy. I'm out of here."

"SIT DOWN!" Jacob demanded with the double timbre of an alpha command. He knew it held no power over Alex, but he hoped that it would scare him enough to stay. It worked. Alex sat back down, albeit rather mutinously. "Alex, this is a secret of our people, and because Leah loves and trusts you she asked permission to share it with you. I know that this is not easy to believe, but I can offer you proof."

Alex rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "What? You going to teach me how to howl at the moon? Guess what, the real wolves I take care have already done that."

Jacob rose to his feet. "Follow me." He walked out the back door, Leah on his heals. Bella took Alex by the hand, silently begging him with her eyes. He allowed her to lead him out into the yard. "Just watch", she whispered. Alex shifted uncomfortably as Jacob Black divested himself of his clothes. He didn't come here to see some dude he didn't know get naked, but seriously, how far was this douche going to take this? Then before he could blink, Jacob Black disappeared before his eyes, and in his place was an enormous red wolf.

Alex stumbled backwards, tripping over his feet. "Holy shit!" He yelled. "Fuck!" He watched Bella approach the animal as if it was a natural occurrence. "Bella, stay back!" he demanded.

She on the other hand, smiled, and laughed. "It's alright, Alex. It's only Jacob. I've known him since we were children, and I've known about this since it first happened when he was sixteen years old. Jacob won't hurt me, he's a protector."

Alex looked at Leah. "Is it true? You're a damn wolf?"

She sighed, and could feel her heart breaking even more. "Yes."

"and the man you came out of the woods with, he's a wolf too?"

"Yes."

Alex shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around this. "So, let me get this straight. You weren't out fucking some random guy in the forest, the two of you were actually running around as wolves?"

"Yes. We were out on our shifts, patrolling, looking for scents.", she explained.

"Vampires. You were hunting vampires.", he confirmed.

"Yes."

"I'll be damned." His lips formed a twisted smile as he remembered her knowledge of wolf packs. "Well this explains a few things."

He watched as Jacob shifted back into his human form, averting his eyes as he redressed. "Let's all go back inside", requested Jacob. "There's more to talk about." He led them into the living room where a warm fire was going.

Jacob sat across from Alex and locked eyes with him. "Alex, you have to understand something. Our secret can't get out. I need your word that you won't share this with anyone. Can you imagine what would happen if people found out about us?"

"I can't fathom telling anyone without getting locked away for being a crackpot. Who would believe this shit?" He was in utter disbelief. Vampires, werewolves. Fuck.

"Just the same, I need your word." Jacob's voice was deadly serious, and Alex had a feeling there would be big consequences if he ever opened his mouth.

"I swear, I'll never breathe a word of it to anyone." He turned his eyes on Leah. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Good." Replied Jacob. "Alex, I think you and Leah have alot to discuss. Bella and I have to leave for awhile, but the two of you are welcome to stay here and work things out. Even if you don't, my door is always open to you." Jacob extended a hand to Alex, who took it, shaking on it to seal the deal.

Bella, on the other hand, gave him a hug, and whispered in his ear. "Just remember, she loves you, even if she hasn't said it yet." She pulled back and smiled brightly. "I hope that you'll both have dinner with us tonight. If you're not here, I'll understand." Then she and Jacob made a hasty exit.

They sat there, staring, each unsure of what to say or do. Leah finally decided she would be the one to speak first. She'd tell him about imprinting. She was pretty sure he'd high tail it out of there after that, but Alex had every right to know.

"Alex, there are things about the pack, that I should tell you, things you need to-"

"So, this is how you knew about wolf pack dynamics?" Alex was shaking his head in disbelief. "I just, wow, I still can't believe this. I mean, who would have thought?"

"I know it's alot to take in, and like I said, there are things you need to-"

"So, do things work like they do in nature? I mean, you have an Alpha, is there an Omega?" The scientist in him was taking over, and he was just letting it all out in excitement. "Oh, and if Jacob's the Alpha, then does that mean Bella is..."

"NO"

"No?"

"No, Bella's not a wolf", confirmed Leah.

"Wait a second? But she's the Alpha mate, right? So doesn't that technically make her the Alpha female?" he asked.

"Yes, but Alex, the thing is, wolves, we mate for life, and she's his imprint." The words rushed from her mouth, sealing her fate. He'd unravel it now, and leave again.

"You mean like birds?" Alex was really confused now. In nature, an Alpha male and Alpha female usually mated. If Leah was the only female it stood to reason that they would be together.

"Kind of. It's just that, for us, it's different. More mystical, really. Kind of like twin souls. The idea that there is one person on this earth for each of us, and imprinting helps us find that person. I'd love to say it's a bunch of bullshit, but I've seen it happen. Jacob and Bella, they loved each other before the imprint happened. They were always in tune with each other, even as children. He balances her, and she balances him. For all intents and purposes, she is the the Alpha female. All of the wolves respect her, and protect her as if she was their mother."

"So, you're the only female wolf", he stated.

"Yes."

"Have you imprinted?" Alex asked cautiously.

"No." Leah took a deep breath. "I can't say for sure that I won't, it's a possibility. But, honestly, I don't think I will, and neither does Jacob. We think, though we're not sure, but because I'm the only female, that I get to choose." She waited a beat, embarrassed and unsure of how to tell him the next part. "The thing is, the idea of imprinting isn't just to find your soulmate, it's to carry on the wolf gene. I can't do that. Alex, I can't have children."

He didn't say anything to her. It wasn't that the fact bothered him at all, it was just so much information to take in. He felt like a student on a crash course, preparing for a final that was just hours away.

Leah was uncomfortable, but kept plowing ahead. "See, the thing is, when we phase, we stop aging. You've met my brother, he's only 19 and he looks 25. We mature fast and sort of freeze in time. When we stop, because eventually we all will, we start to grow old again. So, when this first happened to me, four years ago, I froze in time." Alex's eyes had grown wide in amazement. "I know it's strange. Please don't freak out. Just because I can't have kids now, doesn't mean I won't be able to after I stop phasing. I have no idea." She was really on a roll now, rambling on and on, word vomit spewing from her mouth. "So now you know everything, and why I turned you down for a year, and you can go now. I mean, it's stupid, I never should have told you. It's not like it changes anything between us. You deserve so much better than my bullshit. I could just kill Bella for forcing this down my neck and-"

"LEAH!" Alex's voice startled her. "Would you shut up already? I don't care that you turn into a wolf. I wouldn't care if you turned into a fucking sloth. Don't you get it? I love you." He strode across to the room to where she was pacing, and cradled her face with his hands. Alex stared deeply in her eyes, searching for the answer he needed, the one thing he wanted more than anything. "Tell me, Leah. Say it!" he demanded.

She trembled under his touch, for once completely unnerved. This man had so much power over her, bringing out her deepest desires. "I love you." There it was. She'd blurted it out, and before she could second guess her decision, Alex brought his lips down on hers. Kissing her with all the desperation and and anger of the past few weeks. He broke the kiss suddenly, and demanded it of her again. "Say it again. I need to hear it."

This time, she looked into his eyes and spoke the words with the conviction in her heart. "I love you. There is nobody else. Just you. I only want you. I love you." Then it was she who brought their lips together. Leah kissed Alex with everything she had. Every ounce of passion, hope and desire. This was it. She'd never love anyone else, no imprint could force her to leave him.

Alex was smug. Leah Clearwater had finally figured out what he had known from day one. They belonged together.


	61. Chapter 61: Charlie's Revenge

Jacob Black was sitting on Charlie Swan's front porch. It was sleeting out, and he'd been out there for so long that the cold was actually starting to bother him. He was pretty sure that this was some twisted joke that Billy and Charlie had concocted.

A few days before, he had gone to see his dad to discuss a few details about the wedding. No sooner than he had sat down, Billy started in on him about the old ways, and was going on and on about how since Jacob was going to be Chief someday that he couldn't stick his nose up at tradition.

"What are you talking about old man? We're doing the potlatch, aren't we? Old Quil is performing the ceremony", he reminded him irratibly. All he wanted to do was get married. It wasn't like there was that much tradition anyhow. Hell, he'd even jokingly told Bella that in the old days a warrior would just pick the woman he wanted and kidnap her, dealing with the consequences later.

Billy looked at him sternly. "Jacob, I'm talking about bride price. You need to bring Charlie gifts, and then he'll decide if you can marry his daughter."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Dad, Bella isn't property that I'm buying. Besides, Charlie already gave his permission. In case you missed it, Chief Swan loves me."

Billy was exasperated with his son. "Listen kid, just because Charlie gave you his blessing doesn't mean you don't have to do this. I'm telling you, get some shit together, and go over there and wait for him to give you an answer. You don't leave that house until he gives his ok."

So, that was how Jacob Black ended up in the freezing cold, waiting on the Swan porch, next to the gifts he'd gathered for a 'bride price'. Some new fishing tackle, a gift card to Newton's, one to the diner, a basket of baked goods from Emily, and one Sue Clearwater's Apple Pies. He'd knocked on the door earlier, and to his utter amazement, Charlie looked at the proffered offering, and closed it in his face. "You've got to be fucking kidding me", Jacob muttered. He pounded on the door. "Charlie, come on, open up."

Charlie opened the door again, and Jacob stumbled backwards when he saw the tranquilizer gun aimed at his chest. "Listen son, I'll think about it. Sit your ass down and wait until I make up my mind. You knock on this door again, or even think of calling Bella over here to save your sorry behind and I'll shoot." Charlie slammed the door shut. Now he was sure that Billy had called Charlie and cooked this up. There was nothing he could do but sit and wait. His pride wasn't going to let him go anywhere and both of the old men knew it.

About two hours into his long wait, a car pulled up. Paul got out, and helped Billy onto the porch. "How you doing son?" Billy's black eyes were twinkling with mischief. "Kinda cold out here." Jacob narrowed his eyes at his father. "This is your fault."

Billy laughed openly at his son's misfortune. "Not at all. I simply informed Charlie of the tradition. It's not my fault if your gifts didn't bowl him over. Guess he needs time to decide if you're worthy of his daughter. Personally, I don't think anyone is worthy of that girl. She's too good for any man, and evidently Charlie agrees with me."

Paul wheeled Billy into the house, and walked out a few minutes later. His lip curled and in typical smart ass fashion, he looked at Jacob and said "Maybe you should have offered yourself up as a K-9 dog for the department. I'm sure they could use somebody with your talent." Paul booked off the porch and jumped in the car, speeding away. He leaned out the window and shouted one last time. "Think about it Black! It could be your own form of community service!" Jacob was again left on the porch fuming over the ridiculous situation.

Seth showed up an hour later, a huge basket of food in his hands. Jacob could smell Sue's roast turkey and gravy. "Hey, Seth, come on, just a little bit?", he begged. "I've been out her for three hours and I'm starving." Seth looked down on him with sympathy. This was a pretty cruel trick that Billy and Charlie were playing on him, and his own mother was in on it. For a half a second Seth considered giving into Jacob. Before he could, the door swung open and Charlie snatched the basket out of his hands. "Seth, we've been waiting for this. Thank Sue for me, will you?" The door closed again, and both wolves were left out in the cold.

Seth looked at the ground and kicked a toe at a cracked board in the porch floor. "Sorry Jake."

Jacob sighed. "Not your fault, Seth. Hey, how's Leah doing? I haven't talked to her in few days. Things ok with her and Alex now?"

Seth nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah. She's really happy. They both are." Then he looked into his Alpha's eyes. "Thank you."

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly. Jacob waited and waited- and then waited some more, knowing he looked like a fucking dumbass to anyone who drove by. Inside, Billy and Charlie were shouting at the football game, and cracking open beers. "Old bastards are in there having a good time, getting lit, and I'm sitting here like a douche", he muttered. Jacob had just about made up his mind to say screw it and leave, when he heard footsteps coming toward the front door. It opened, and Charlie stood there again, tranq gun in hand. "Come inside, and bring that stuff with you."

Jacob did as he was told, and followed Charlie to the kitchen table, where Billy was waiting for them, solemn as a preacher. "Sit down, son."

Jacob took a seat, and sighed in relief when Charlie put down the gun. He wouldn't put it past him to actually shoot. He waited in silence as Charlie puttered around the kitchen, making him sweat. Charlie finally sat down at the table, and stared directly at the boy he'd known since birth. Then he reached out and started going through the gifts Jacob had brought, his expression never changing. Jacob had had it at this point. "Charlie, I-"

"Shut it, boy", he barked. Jacob looked over at his father, who had a smirk on his face. Charlie cleared his throat. "So, you think all this is a fair price for my daughter?"

"Well, sir, it's tra-"

Charlie cut him off. "I'm pretty damn insulted, to tell the truth."

Jacob's eyes went wide. "What?"

"You come into my house, and think you can buy my daughter? I've got news for you, son. She's not for sale!"

"Charlie, if you'd just let me explain".

"No, you let me explain boy!" Charlie jumped to his feet, angrier than Jacob had ever seen him. "Not only are you trying to buy my daughter, but you want me to approve of it? I've got half a mind to shoot you and then throw you in the damn river!"

Jacob looked over to Billy again, who had not said one damn word. He expected his father to come to his defense, at the very least. They didn't need Charlie pissed off, not with the wedding in a few days. Oh, God, Bella was going to kill him. She'd rip off his nuts and shove them down his pathetic throat. He looked up at Chief Swan, terrified.

Charlie was red in the face, and his lip was twitching. Then he couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing, nearly dropping on the floor. Billy cracked up, and Jacob just stared at the two of them, pissed off that they put him through this shit.

"You two think you're so damn funny! Wait until Bella hears about this", he fumed.

Billy laughed even harder. "Son, she already knows. Who do you think helped orchestrate this little joke?"

Jacob opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Oh, he was going to get even with all three of them.

Charlie finally got his laughter under control, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Jake, consider this payback for nearly giving me a heart attack over the whole wolf thing. You just take care of my daughter, and we're good."

"You know I will, Charlie." Jacob stood to leave, ready to go home and lick his wounds. His hand was on the doorknob when Charlie called out to him again.

"Jake, one more thing." There was no humor in his voice anymore. Chief Swan was more deadly serious than anyone had ever seen. "Kill that bastard Cullen if he ever comes near her again."

Jacob's lips twisted menacingly, his eyes matching the rage in Charlie's. "With pleasure."

* * *

><p>When Jacob got home, all he wanted to do was take a hot shower and catch some sleep. Unfortunately, life had other plans for him.<p>

Bella was gone already for the evening. Tonight was her bachelorette party/bridal shower. Adam was under strict instructions to maintain his distance, or Rachel would sink her talons into his nuts. At least, that was the threat she issued to Jacob when she and Kim planned the whole thing. Jacob just sighed and told him to be discreet. At least they were going to the bar Alex worked at. It would be an extra set of eyes watching over them.

His cell started going off, and of course it was work. Jacob had given everyone else the weekend off since he was going to be out a week for the wedding. Sighing, he answered the call, and wrote down the instructions for the emergency tow.

Pulling up to the broken down car on the 101, he cursed loudly. "Mother Fucker!" Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be her? He'd told her before to stay the hell away and take her business elsewhere. Slowly he got out of the truck. Jacob was in no mood tonight for her bullshit, and he wasn't going to put up with it.

He approached the car and the leggy blond that stood next to it. She was trying her best to look seductive. Jacob just thought she looked desperate... and slutty. Short skirt, ridiculously high heels, in hot pink of all colors! Who the hell wears those? Seriously, a fake fur jacket? What was she trying to prove? That she was easy to get in bed? Jacob crossed his arms over his chest. "What's the problem, Lauren?"

She smiled shyly at him, and bit at her lower lip, trying and failing miserably to imitate Bella. "I don't know. It just died out here?" Then she gave him a huge smile. "How've you been Jake?"

He ignored her, completely. This was just business, and he'd take care of it. Then the witch could be on her way, and he'd never have to deal with her again. "Did the interior lights dim?"

"No."

"Did it make any weird noises?"

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean, you don't think so? Either it did or it didn't." He hated to be rude, but she'd already been told once, and she treated Bella like shit.

"Jake, why are you being so mean? It's not my fault you're the only 24 hour tow in Forks." She pouted at him. "What's the matter? Things go south with you and Isabella?"

Jacob was trying his damndest, but this chick wasn't making it easy. "Not that it's any of your business, but we're getting married in a week."

"Oh."

Lauren looked crestfallen, as if he'd crushed all her hopes and dreams with one statement. In a moment of pity, he felt sorry for her. She actually looked like she was going to cry. Little did he know that was exactly what she was going for. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I won't bother you again. The car's just out gas, that's all", she apologized.

Now he felt like a class A jerk. This girl clearly had some self esteem issues. "Alright. Get in the truck, and we'll run to the gas station."

Lauren looked up at him through her heavily made up eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, get in." Jacob walked over to the passenger door and opened it for her, then climbed in himself. He drove them to the closest gas station, filled up the red emergency can and headed back to her car. Lauren was eerily silent. Maybe she'd finally gotten the hint. Jacob poured in the gas, and started the car just to make sure that was the problem. It was, and he had to give her credit for being honest.

"You're good to go. I'll send the bill." he told her.

She reached out for his arm, and spoke softly "Thank you, Jake."

Lauren was acting out of character, but he thought maybe she just felt remorseful. He figured maybe he could give her some advice, try to tell her that the slut routine just wasn't working. Everyone deserved to be happy, and it was his own fault in a way for taking her on a date a few years back. "It's fine Lauren. You know, this suits you better, being nice. Decent guys aren't really interested in all this-", he looked her up and down, trying to come up with a word other slut. "glitz."

She laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess it hasn't worked so well for me, huh?"

"Well, that all depends on the kind of guy you're trying to attract", he observed.

Lauren arched an eyebrow at him. "Point taken. So, I'm gonna go. Friends?" She held out her arms, and looked at him pleadingly. Jacob figured one hug couldn't hurt. It looked like she'd finally taken the hint. So, he stepped forward, bent down and hugged her. Then the crazy bitch did something he really didn't expect. She grabbed his face and pressed her ridiculously pink lips to his. Jacob froze, momentarily stunned. He wasn't kissing her back, but he was just so damn shocked. It was like one of those slow motion scenes out of a fucking horror movie! He pried her arms from him and pushed her against the car locking her in place. Her lips curved up in a smile, and she actually kicked off a shoe, lifted her leg and brushed her foot over his calf.

"Come on, Jake. You can't deny what's between us." She looked fucking sinister, gazing at him seductively. "I'll bet little Bella Swan can't do the things with you that I can." She licked her lips in anticipation and whispered to him. "She'd never even have to know. It can be our. little. secret."

"You disgust me. You're nothing but a cheap whore." He flung the words at her, but she didn't even flinch. "Get it through your head, Lauren. I'm getting married. I'm not interested in you or your sick games. We had one date. One lousy fucking date that I regret. You know what? There was no emergency that night. I faked it because you were such a bitch!"

Lauren's eyes flew open wide. She was livid. "Who the hell do you think you are? You know what? You're nothing but a dirty fucking mechanic. I actually feel sorry for Bella. You treat women like shit." She yanked open her car door and climbed inside. Jacob's hand shot out before she could slam it shut. "Yeah, go tell her that! She's out tonight with her friends celebrating, because she doesn't seem to think I treat her like shit. In fact, she seems pretty damn happy we're getting married. Stay away from me, stay away from my business and stay the fuck away from the reservation. If I even so much as get a whiff of your cheap perfume on one of my boys, I'll send Bella and her friends after you. Trust me, you don't want that to happen!"

Jacob stalked off to his truck, pissed, ready for a beer and in desperate need of another shower to get Lauren's stink off of him.

* * *

><p>Lauren Mallory sped away with one goal in mind. Ruining Isabella Swan's happiness.<p>

"On the house ladies." Alex was personally taking care of them tonight, and he really wanted to make sure Bella had a good time. He owed her one for fixing things between him and Leah.

"Thanks, sweetheart!" Bella gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You going to join us?" she asked, pouring out shots of patron for everyone.

"I make it a rule never to turn down a drink from a pretty lady." Alex took the shot she handed to him and held it up for a toast. "Congratulations Bella! From what I've heard, it's about damn time." Then he tossed back the shot and slammed down his glass. "I've got to get back to work. Anything you ladies need, let me know.

Bella was having a great time, and it showed. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes twinkled, and the smile never left her face all night. She was out with her friends, and in a weeks time she'd be Mrs. Jacob Black.

Rachel stood up, and clapped her hands. "Ok, ok! I think it's time to open some gifts. Since Bella is going to marry my baby brother, I want her to have mine first." She handed Bella a long silver box. "This isn't really just from me. It's from Dad too. He wanted you to have this."

Bella opened the box, and looked inside. Nestled in tissue, was a wedding veil, but not the one she'd picked out to go with her dress. This one was exquisite. Embroidered in the veil were delicate pink flowers, so light that they barely stood out against the ivory of the netting. It was attached to the structured headband she'd picked out to match her dress. Lifting it out of the box, she saw that it was long, and would fall gracefully down her back. The netting was soft, and and draped in beautifully. It was perfect. As if it was made exactly for her, and the dress she was going to wear. She looked at Rachel questioningly. "Billy sent this?"

Rachel smiled at her. "Yes. He wanted you to have something special and asked me to help. The headband is the one you picked out, but the veil belonged to my mother. She embroidered it herself."

Tears sprang into her eyes. "Rach, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Becca and I both have lots of things that belonged to our mother, but Jacob doesn't. This is one small way to have her there with you both." Rachel gave her shoulders a squeeze. "She loved you like a daughter, and would have been very, very happy to see you marry my brother."

Bella was overcome with emotion. "I'm so lucky to have you for a sister. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, no tears. This is a party!", she exclaimed. Rachel tenderly laid the veil back in the box. She looked around the table. "Next!"

"Mine next, please?" begged Rosalie. "I have to get out of here before the black lights come on, Bella, or I'll glow worse than you!", she laughed.

Bella read the card. "A little something to wear on your wedding day." She looked at Rose suspiciously, who in turn rolled her eyes. "Just open it Bella!"

Bella lifted the lid on the box and blushed six shades of red. Inside was something she could wear on her wedding day, alright. It was the lingerie she needed for under her dress. Leah whistled low, and Maddie started giggling. "Holy Shit! exclaimed Maddie, as Bella lifted it out of the box. It was all black satin and lace, trimmed with baby blue ribbon, and very, very see through.

Rose picked up the lacy garters, which had little blue bows attached to the clips. "I figured this could be your something blue... and we all know how you like black."

"Rose!" Bella threw a bow at her, then composed herself. "I'm sure Jake is going to love this."

Leah whispered in her ear. "I think he'll like it better on the floor."

Bella's eyes went wide. "I think I need another shot!" Quickly she put the lingerie back in the box and looked around the table. "Next"! The girls were all laughing at her, and Rose was smiling wickedly, clearly enjoying the reaction her gift had elicited.

The rest of the gifts were pretty tame. A certificate to a day spa in Port Angeles from Kim, some beautifully framed photo's of the pack from Leah, a cast iron enameled pot she'd been coveting from Maddie, some cards stuffed with cash from their friends at Dartmouth, even Renee had sent a ridiculous box of self help books on marriage. The most surprising gift came from Emily. Bella had expected to find a cookbook, or something along those lines. Instead, it seemed like she and Rose had conspired against her tonight.

Inside the large square box was a copy of the Kama Sutra, body paint and a leather whip. Bella couldn't even bring herself to lift it out of the box. She sat there, looking inside, speechless. Emily's lips were twitching, and her shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Well, Bella, from what I've heard, you aren't exactly an innocent little girl anymore. Looks like that talk we had in the kitchen unleashed the sex kitten in you. I'm just making sure you won't get bored." She batted her eyes innocently at Bella, who in turn stuck her tongue out at her.

"Let me see!", squeeled Kim, grabbing the box. She pulled out the long black whip. "Oooh! Em, where did you find this! I want one!" Rose looked at the body paints. "Those are really good Bella. Emmett and have used them before. Just be sure to put down an old sheet. They'll stain if you-"

"OH MY GOD" interrupted Rachel. "I think I need a drink." She rushed up to the bar, muttering about her baby brother and sexcapades.

Maddie lifted out the book, noticing something Bella hadn't. "Uh, sweetie, you missed this. Reaching inside, she pulled out a ridiculously over-sized vibrator and matching cock ring. Maddie dangled it in front of her face, just waiting for her to melt into the floor. However, Bella channeled her inner bitch, and looked Emily square in the eye. "What kind of batteries does it need?" she asked.

"Four AA's. They're in the box", responded Emily.

Rosalie left for home, and Alex brought out more drinks for the girls. The place was busy, and Bella was having a good time with her friends. She signalled Adam to come over and have a few drinks and appetizers with them, and then hauled him out onto the dance floor. She never even noticed the blond who slipped inside an hour before and watched her jealously from the bar.

Bella and Adam finished their dance, breathless and sweaty. She made her way up to the bar to get some water. Alex was busy, so she grabbed a seat to wait. She was busy thinking about how much Jacob was going to love the lingerie from Rose when a bitchy voice from her past cut through the air. "Well, well. Bella Swan. What are you doing out here tonight? I thought you were a taken woman."

"Leave me alone Lauren." Bella got up and walked back to the table. Having to listen to Lauren Mallory wasn't worth the wait for a water. Unfortunately, Lauren followed her to the table where Alex and the rest of the group were waiting. Alex tossed his arm around her. "Where's my water woman?"

Bella shrugged. "Bar's busy."

Lauren lasciviously eyed Adam. "Who's your friend, Swan?

Bella decided to take the high road. Lauren was a bitch, and she was just trying to get a rise out of her. "Lauren, this is Adam. Adam, this is Lauren Mallory. We went to high school together."

Lauren smiled at him seductively. "Mmm... I must say, Bella. You do get around. Don't worry, though. I'll keep Jacob company when you break his heart."

Adam tightened his arm around her, and the girls had fallen silent. "Adam is my friend, Lauren. Something you don't know anything about."

Lauren licked her lips. "Oh, Bella, Jacob and I are very friendly. In fact, I'd say since he had his lips and that hard body of his pressed against me an hour ago, that we're more than friendly."

"You fucking bitch!", spat Bella. "You're nothing but a lying whore!" Adam had a strong hold on her now, and she was struggling to break free. He eyed Lauren up and down, disgusted by her slutty attire. "Let it go, Bella. She's not worth it."

Lauren giggled. "Am I? Ask him. My car broke down tonight and Jacob came to my rescue."

Alex was watching from the bar, and signalled for the bouncer before making his way over to the table. "What's going on here, girls? Everything Ok, Bella? You ladies want some more drinks?"

Lauren ignored Alex, and stared into Bella Swan's angry face. "You know you'll never satisfy him, and when he's bored, he'll come running to me."

Maddie stepped between the two girls. "Listen, bitch. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to leave."

Lauren clutched a hand against her heart in mock sincerity. "Oh, how sweet, Bella. You finally have a friend. Does she know you're fucking crazy? Have you told her about how you pined away over Edward Cullen, and then left him at the altar? Don't worry, though. I'll comfort Jacob when you pull the same runaway bride act on him."

"That's it." Rachel strode up to Lauren and clocked her, knocking her down onto the floor. "Come on, bitch. I dare you to get up. That's my brother your talking about, and I swear on all that's holy that if you even look at him again, I'll beat the fake boobs off of your chest, whore."

Lauren wiped the blood from her mouth and looked at it in disgust. She turned her angry glare on Rachel. "Fuck you. I'm calling the police and having you charged with assault."

Bella smiled sweetly at her. "Go ahead. I'm sure my dad's dear friend, Chief Williams would love to know how you broke up his colleagues party and insulated his future in-laws. I guarantee the charges won't stick."

Alex stepped in. "That's right. Especially since you hit Rachel first."

"Like hell I did!", screamed Lauren.

The bouncer looked at Alex and the girls. "That's what I saw. You grabbed this nice woman's arm and slapped her across the face. Maybe I should make the call to the Chief myself. I'm sure he won't mind. We're old friends." He gave Lauren a hard look. "Or, you could leave now and never set foot in here again. It's up to you lady."

Lauren scrambled to her feet, and straighted out her skirt. "Fine, I'll leave." She started for the door, but couldn't resist one more jab. "I'd say Congratulations, but I'm sure that gets old when somebody is a bride as often as you are." Rachel lunged for her, but Leah held her back. The bouncer dragged Lauren out the door, making sure she left the premises.

Maddie turned to Bella. "You Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. She's was a bitch when we were teenagers, and she's a bitch now. She's just pissed off because Jake wouldn't give her the time of day." Truthfully, Bella was ready to call home and find out what the hell happened between him and that slut tonight. She was sure he didn't do anything, but she would have loved to have a reason to beat the living shit out of Lauren.

"Well, I don't think she's going to bother either of you anymore", said Maddie. She tossed a glance at Rachel who was wrapping her hand in some ice that Alex brought her. "That's a mean right hook you've got."

"Nobody messes with my family", Rachel told her. "Bella is a Black, or she will be soon enough. That slut isn't fit to wipe Jacob's boots."

Bella smiled at Rachel. She was lucky to have her. "Well, it's my party, and I say we have some more fun!" She grabbed Adam by the hand. "Adam, you've heard of Embry Call's harem? Well tonight you get your own!" Laughing, she and the girls led him out to the floor where they all danced the rest of the night away.


	62. Chapter 62: Rose's Gift

_**Hello everyone! After an off week, I'm back on track, and will resume updating M-F. Thank you all for the kind reviews, and if I failed to reply to some of you, I'm so sorry. I'll do better. Also, thanks to those of you who have sent private messages letting me know that you nomiated this story for the JacobBlack-n-pack Summer Awards. If you haven't voted or looked over the nominee list, go check it out. There are some terrific authors who have been nominated. Anyhow, we're finally there. This week will be all about a wedding. Hope you all enjoy the upcoming chapters. As a reminder, I own nothing, I just borrow. **_

Bella's world was oddly calm, for once. It was Wednesday, and she and Jacob were on the official countdown to say 'I do'. Everything was ready, and Bella was finding she was at a loss for things to keep her busy. She was on her last day of work for the week, the winter holiday's having started for most students already. The morning crept by slowly, until finally her last student left, and she was on her way back to La Push. Truthfully, Bella couldn't wait to get home. She and Jacob had decorated the house for Christmas, and all she wanted was to bask in the glow of the tree, bake some cookies, and curl up in front of the fire with a good book and a cup of tea.

As usual, Adam was waiting by the truck to escort her home. The whole bodyguard thing was working out better than she'd expected it to. Adam was a close friend, like a brother to her these days. The young wolf held a special place in her heart. Spending so much time together, because Bella refused to let him sit out in the cold, or pretend he wasn't there, they found that they had quite alot in common. Adam was an avid reader, and they had begun trading books like little boys trading baseball cards. Bella had long since expanded her library past the Misses Bronte and Austin. She still loved them, but had since embraced the guiltier pleasures of dark mysteries and fluffy, light novels that made her laugh.

Adam made her feel comfortable and safe when Jacob wasn't around. He wasn't so quiet anymore. Quite the opposite, really. It seemed like he'd settled into his new life, and was embracing it. She found he was funny like Quil, sly like Embry, and tender hearted like Paul. He had dreams and goals for his life. He wanted to become an architect, and had a few years of college beneath him. Now that he was a wolf, it all seemed impossible. But, Bella encouraged him, and he promised her he'd pick up some classes at the community college.

Bella knew that Adam was extremely protective of her. It seemed like all of the un-imprinted wolves were. Jacob and Sam seemed to think it was because she was the Alpha mate, and because Adam was the first wolf to phase under Jacob's leadership. She supposed it didn't really matter. What mattered was that she had gained a brother, in a sense. Well, several of them, really. The men were always dropping in and out of the house. Not just Embry and Quil, who could be found in her living room at all hours of the day, but all of them seemed to gravitate to her. Jacob came home more than once to her giving Brady and Collin a lecture on how to treat women, and giving shy Seth advice on how to ask the girl he was interested in on a date. Almost as surprising as her friendship with Adam was the relationship she had with Paul. That one stunned everyone. They never thought the day would come when Paul Lahote would have a soft spot for the vampire girl. The truth was that they respected each other, not only that, but they were family, and if there was one thing they both had lacked growing up, it was just that. Bella had spent alot of time lately reflecting on her relationships. Maybe it was because it was almost Christmas, or maybe it was because of her upcoming wedding. She wasn't sure, but not for the first time, she was proud of herself for the life she'd built. Being near her father, living in LaPush, having this huge adopted family was more than she could have dreamed for herself.

"You're awfully quiet", observed Adam. "We've been driving for 15 minutes and I don't think I've heard a peep out of you. You're miles away."

Bella gave him a soft smile. "I've just been counting my blessings." Silently she added, 'and waiting for the bottom to drop out'.

* * *

><p>Jacob had barely gotten home from work, and was looking forward to a quiet night with Bella when Paul came tearing into the house. "Jake! I just on my way here, when Seth called me. Zack just phased. He's running wild around the rez."<p>

"Shit! Paul, stay here with Bella. Adam, I need you out on patrols. You've got the best nose. If he phased now there's a damn good chance there's a vampire on our lands." Adam slipped out the door and ran for the surrounding forest.

Jacob strode over to Bella. "Sweetheart, get out the batphone and call the Cullen's. We need to know what we're up against. As soon as you find out something, Paul will phase. Then you start the calls to the other women. Everyone needs to be prepared." Jacob cradled her face with his hands, looking her directly in the eyes. "I will be come back to you." He quickly pressed a kiss to her lips, and out the door, shedding his clothes on the way to the trees.

No sooner than she had reached for the phone, it began to ring. "Hello."

"Bella!" Alice was frantic. "Bella, get Jacob! I've had a vision."

"Alice, tell me what's going on. Jacob's already gone."

The Volturi sent some muscle to take care of a different problem, but they decided to get you instead. Aro, Caius and Marcus don't even know. They weren't supposed to be coming for you. There's three of them. I'm so sorry, Bella! I didn't see!", she cried.

She remained calm. "It's ok, Alice. I have to go."

"Bella, wait-"

Paul's keen ears heard everything and he was already outside in wolf form informing the others. Bella was about to go outside and wait when the batphone started ringing again. Quickly she answered, panicked there was more trouble. "Alice, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry. I was wrong." Her voice was laced with grief.

Bella closed her eyes. "I understand Alice, but it doesn't change anything." She ended the call, and went to stand next to Paul, to watch and wait. It seemed like hours had passed, but it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. Nervously she ran her fingers through Paul's thick fur. Every so often he would release a growl, but it wasn't directed towards her. Whatever was going on, had him angry. Bella knew there was nothing she could do to soothe him. All she could do was stand sentry next to him.

More time passed. Ten minutes turned into twenty, and twenty into fifty. Finally, Paul backed away from her and shifted to human form. Bella averted her eyes while he dressed. A warm hand grasped hers, and led her into the kitchen. "Paul, what happened?" she asked.

"Hang on a second, Bella." Paul reached for his cell and quickly dialed Rachel. He put the phone on speaker. "Rach, I'm with Bella. Is Billy with you?"

"Yes. Why? Paul what's going on?" Rachel sounded worried.

"Calm down, babe. Everything's under control. Get out the emergency kit Maddie made, and be ready. Quil should be to you soon. He's got a big gash on his side, and you'll have to patch him up."

"Shit! Paul tell me what's going on this instant!", demanded Rachel.

"On my way over here, to see Jake, Seth called me. My cousin, Zach, finally phased. Bella got a call from Alice Cullen, and a few of the Volturi guards were here to do some dirty work, but decided to impress the bosses and make a grab for Bella instead. Alice didn't see it coming until the last second. Long story short, the pack took care of them, and they're a pile ash now. One of them got Quil pretty good on his side, but nobody else is hurt. Jacob took Adam with him to track, so I'm gonna be here for awhile."

Billy's voice broke in. "Bella, are you alright, sweetheart? Do you want me to call Charlie?"

"I'm fine Billy.", she responded. "Call Charlie, but don't let him come over here. Just tell him there was a problem and the pack took care of it. I don't need him pacing around here right now. He'd just worry, and I don't need that right now."

"Ok. I'll try to keep him away."

"Thanks, Billy."

Paul cleared his throat. "Listen, I don't know when I'm going to be home. Jacob and Sam had to go after the new wolf, and he's being a handful already. Since he's my cousin, I'm sure I'll get called back out at some point. I hate to say it about my own family, but this kid's going to give Jake a run for his money. He's a prick."

Bella rolled her eyes, and she heard Billy laughing in the background. "Yeah, well, I seem to remember another punk kid that did the same thing to Sam."

"Very funny, Billy." Paul wasn't laughing. "This ass is going to make me look like an angel."

They could hear the front door open over at Billy's house. "Paul, I have to go. Quil just got here, and he's bleeding all over the floor. Bella, take care of my man for me and call me with any updates."

"I will Rach," she promised.

Paul ended the call, and looked at Bella with a crooked smile on his face. "Hell of a way to end the day, huh?"

"You could say that again. How about some supper?", she asked. "I've got chicken pot pie in the oven."

"Sound's good." Paul put an arm around her reassuringly. "Don't worry, Bella. Jacob may be gone at least until tomorrow, but he'll be back."

Bella gave him a no nonsense look. "He'd better be. I ordered two extra sheet cakes to feed your furry behinds on Saturday."

Paul burst out laughing. "Bella, honey, if Jake doesn't make it back, I'll eat the cake. No problem!"

* * *

><p>Jacob did make it home, but not until Friday morning, and even then he had to run into work for a half day. Bella was swamped, and then the phone call came from Renee telling her she'd been in a car accident, managed to get a concussion, so she and Phil wouldn't make it to the wedding. Bella may have been disappointed, but more than anything she was relieved. For somebody so flighty, Renee could be very perceptive. The last thing Bella and Jacob needed was for her to suspect anything about the pack.<p>

When Jacob finally got home from work, Bella rushed him into the shower, and demanded he give her the lowdown on what had happened.

"It was a damn clusterfuck. That little shit Morgan was tearing all over the damn rez while Sam and Quil chased him everywhere like a couple of jackasses. I phased, and ordered him to stop running, and sit his sorry ass down before I beat the shit out of him. Meanwhile, Adam picks up a trail, and then Paul shifted and told us what Alice said." Jacob paused for a minute, and she could hear him duck his head under the water. "By the way, if she ever has the nerve to call you again to apologize, especially when shit like this is going on, I'm going to have a fucking sit down with Jasper."

"Calm down, Jake." She knew he was protective, but he was being a bit dramatic.

"Sorry", he apologized, not meaning it at all. Damn sparkly bitch, he'd tear her apart if they didn't need her so bad. "So anyhow, it was like she said. Three guards, all of them pretty strong, but not anything we couldn't handle. Quil got there before us, and ran straight into the mess. I could've killed him, he knows better than to go in alone. So, sparkly prick number one, who must have grown a coke nail in the 70's, gets his hands on his side, and literally rips him open." Bella grimaced. "Gotta give Quil credit though. It pissed him off pretty bad, and he got his jaws around the freaks neck right as we got there. I took care of sparkly prick number two, and Embry got sparkly prick number three."

"That's it?" questioned Bella.

Jacob ducked his head around the shower curtain, giving her an incredulous look. "What, you want gore? We ripped their limbs apart, used them as chew toys, and then pissed on their ashes."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Jake, do you always have to be a wise-ass? I'm seriously not in the mood right now."

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Fill me in on the new wolf."

Jacob peeked around the curtain again. "Why don't you get in here instead?" Jacob waggled his eyebrows at her. "I'll wash yours if you wash mine..."

Bella sighed. "Jake."

"Oh come on Bells", he begged. "I haven't seen you in two days, and I can't spend the night with you tonight. I'm being forced to sleep at Charlie's house, and with my luck he'll shoot me with a dart so I miss the wedding. Please baby?" Jacob pulled the shower curtain open, giving her a view of what she'd be missing. "I know you're tempted, Bells."

She stuck her tongue out him. It was tempting, but she didn't have time. "I'm too busy. Maybe you should call Lauren."

Jacob gave her a dirty look. "That's a low blow, Bella. As if I'd ever let her touch this." he gestured.

Bella jumped off of the counter and pulled the curtain closed. "Good answer, now finish your shower, and tell me about Zach."

"Fine! But don't blame me if I kidnap you for a quickie before the reception tomorrow", he threatened.

"Jake!"

"What, baby. I have needs, and you do too." Jacob finished soaping up, and telling his story. "I don't what to say, honey. This guy's a real shit. He's Seth's age, and Paul's cousin. Zach's a bigger prick than Paul used to be before he met Rachel. I've never had to lay so many orders down in my life. Jerk was more than excited to be a werewolf. All he could think about was how many times he was going to get laid, and how cool his friends would think he is. I'm telling you, Bells, he's a loose cannon."

"But, you ordered him to keep his mouth shut, right?"

Jacob's voice turned from teasing to serious. "Damn right I did, and I covered all the bases too. No speaking it, writing it down, drawing it out, scratching it in the dirt, asking someone to guess like I did with you, no talking about our histories, no telling anyone to research... nothing. I made sure there wouldn't be any loopholes."

Bella was thoughtful. "Jake, maybe we can work with him, like we did with Adam. Have him over, get to know him."

Jacob turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. "No dice. Not only is he a pain in the ass, but right now he's dangerous. He has a temper like Paul did. You do remember what happened the first time you met Paul, right?"

"Yeah, I remember", she grumbled. "So, what about the wedding? I don't want any of the pack to miss it."

Jacob laughed. Oh, that won't be a problem. Emmett volunteered to keep him in line, and I ordered the little shit to behave. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him a fucking vampire would be in charge of him."

"Jake, what do you mean? Aren't Emmett and Rose coming to the wedding?"

Jacob sighed, and put closed his warm hands over hers. "No, honey, they're not. Rose told me yesterday. She said it's your wedding, and as much as we're all cooperating, it's hard for the pack to be completely comfortable with vampires around. I'm sorry, honey, but she's right. It's just instinct. I know it sucks. I would have liked for them to come too. They did ask to meet us tonight before the rehearsal dinner."

"I suppose they're right", she sadly agreed. "You and the pack come first, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Jacob pulled her into his arms. "Bells, I don't care if I had to stand in a castle full of bloodsuckers. As long as I get to marry you. That's all I've ever wanted."

Bella held him just a little bit tighter. "I love you, Jake."

"Love you too." He held her at arms length. "Now, let's do what we've gotta do so you can make an honest man out of me tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Jacob led Bella out the back door of the house instead of to the garage. "Jake, what are you doing? We have to get to the resort."<p>

"Just trust me Bells." He led her to the edge of the patio, not wanting her to walk in the grass and get her little feet dirty. A moment later, three figures emerged from the trees. A sleek black wolf with silver rimmed eyes, stared at back at her. "Bella, that's Zach", explained Jacob. "Zach, it's ok. You can come closer. Just back off if you start to feel aggressive." The wolf advanced cautiously, followed closely by Emmett and Rosalie. Stopping a few feet away from her, she could almost see the danger in him, but Bella needed to show him that she wasn't afraid. She released Jacob's hand, and he watched as she went to the door, retrieving her boots. Quickly she traded her high heels for them, and strode over to Zach. Bella did what she had so many times before. She reached out her hands and ran them over his silky muzzle. "Do you know what you look like yet?" she whispered. He shook his large head back and forth. She called over her shoulder to Jacob. "Jake, please grab the mirror hanging in the hallway. I'll be fine here with Emmett and Rose. Zach won't hurt me." She knew he'd given into her request when she heard the door open and close. Not thirty seconds later, Jacob came back, and positioned the mirror in front of the new wolf. Zach's breath mixed with the cold air fogged the glass, and he took a step back, waiting for it to clear. Bella watched as he examined himself, and finally laid down on his belly, head between his paws. There was a glimmer of sadness in his eyes, and her heart went out to him. "You're beautiful, Zach. Majestic even. I know this is going to be an adjustment, but we're a family, and you're part of it now. I'm giving you my trust, instead of asking you to earn it. Don't make me regret it."

The large wolf looked up at her and nodded his head in a silent promise. "Good. I'll make sure you get some dinner and cake tomorrow." She looked over at Emmett. "Have him as close to the resort as you can at 5:00. One of the pack will bring it out for him." She reached down and stroked his fur one more time, before backing up to the patio and changing out her shoes. When Bella turned around she expected everyone to be gone, but was surprised to see Emmett and Rosalie still there.

Clutched in Rose's hands was an old jewelers box, of finely tooled leather. "Bella", she began. "Emmett and I won't be at your wedding tomorrow, but I want you to have this. It belonged to my mother, she wore it when she married my father, and I wore it the first time I married Emmett. It's a reminder to me of how precious love and life really are. I'm giving it to you, and maybe someday you'll have a daughter, and you can tell her how three women wore it when they married the love of their lives." Rose lifted open the hinged lid of the box to reveal a thick sterling silver choker, crafted into delicate blossoms, surrounded by tiny leaves and vines. It was exquisite. Each petal and leaf, all finely etched, and connected by minuscule links.

Bella was overcome by the gesture. "Rose, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, Bella", Emmett responded. "Just be happy."

Jacob and Bella watched as the two walked lightly, hand in hand to the forest. Just before entering the line of trees, Rosalie glanced over her shoulder. She looked as lovely as she had when she was alive, and Bella could almost picture the faint blush that must have stained her cheeks and reddened her lips. Once long ago, Rosalie had beautiful blue eyes, and now, even though they were golden, they danced with delight for Bella and Jacob's happiness. A girlish smile graced her face. She spoke the words softly, but their meaning echoed loudly that starry December night. "Live Bella. Just live."


	63. Chapter 63: Dancing With Myself Oh Oh Oh

Bella and Jacob strolled through the reception room, looking over the preparations for the next day. The staff had outdone themselves. Live tree's, branches bare, were covered in tiny white lights. Spruce tree's adorned the room, the sharp scent of pine lingering in the air. Each table covered in hue's of brown and gray, red chairs adding a slash of color, and in the center of the tables, woven baskets of pine cones, dusted in silver, interspersed with holly. Each place setting was laid with a birch mat, and simple white china. The giant fireplace at the end of the room was laid with logs, ready to light. When the staff turned the lights down, the room glowed. Garlands of white pine flowed gracefully over the dance floor, twined with with golden lights. In the center of it all, a ball of mistletoe hung invitingly, beckoning them. Jacob reached for her hand, and led them to stand beneath it, pressing his warm lips to hers, in a thousand year old tradition. His arms encompassed her waist, and they swayed gently together, to a melody only they could hear.

"You two know there isn't any music, right?" Jacob's eyes travelled across the room, to see Embry and Maddie, smiling from the doorway. He shrugged his shoulders, and focused on Bella.

Embry's hand found Maddie's and led her to the dance floor, joining the couple in their silent dance. In moment of grace, hands were exchanged, and Bella gazed up into Embry's smiling face. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "So what music are we dancing to, anyways?", he asked. Jacob casually tossed a reply over his shoulder. "Marvin Gaye, Let's Get It On."

A sly look crossed his brother's features, and Bella could see the devilment in his eyes. "Well in that case..." Embry hugged her tightly to him, and pressed a hand to her lower back, dipping her low, seductively pulling her back to his chest. Before she could think, he brushed a sweet kiss over her lips. He grinned down at her, looking like the cat who ate the canary. "What?" he asked innocently. "Quil and I both wanted to do that the first day we saw you in Jacob's garage. I finally got the opportunity and I took it."

Maddie shook her head at Jacob. "Has he always been like this?"

Jacob laughed down at her. "Pretty much. I'm sorry to tell you, Maddie. Embry Call is a pain in the ass."

Embry rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at his brother. "Pot. Kettle. Black."

"Yup."

"Alright, break it up you two." Bella's gaze shifted back and forth to them. "or no cookies for a month", she threatened. Both wolves looked at Maddie, who pulled a serious mask over her face. "Sorry fella's. Chicks before dicks."

Jacob dropped his hands from her in defeat, shoving them in his pockets, taking a long stride backwards. "and the moment's over. Come on you two. I'm sure everyone's waiting for us." He reached for Bella, and they made their way to the great room of the building, where Old Quil and the others waited for them.

* * *

><p>Billy and Charlie's heads were bent low to each other, speaking in hushed tones as the foursome entered the room. Promptly they ceased the conversation, Billy giving Charlie a warning look, reminding him that the wolves could hear everything. Then he looked over at his son. "'bout time you two showed up. I sent Embry and Maddie after you ten minutes ago."<p>

Bella walked over to her father, who hugged her tightly. "Bells, where's Renee?" he asked.

Her face faltered slightly. "She's not coming. Someone slammed into their car at in intersection on the way to the airport this morning. She and Phil are okay, but Mom's got a concussion and she can't fly."

Charlie held his little girl tightly. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I know it's important to have your mother at your wedding."

Bella shrugged. "It's fine, Daddy. She'll come visit when she can. I'm just going to miss her when I'm getting ready tomorrow."

Sue Clearwater stood behind Billy, her heart breaking for Bella Swan. She'd known her since birth, and once upon a time, she and Sarah Black had been close to Renee. It was her duty to stand in for her old friend. "Bella?" she came to stand in front of the young woman. "Sweetie, I know I'm not your mother, but I'd like to be there for you tomorrow if you'd let me."

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes at the gesture of kindness Sue was showing her. "I'd like that", she replied softly. Sue pulled her into a warm hug, mothering her as best she could. "No tears tonight. We've got things to do." She was right, and Bella pulled herself together. She'd miss her mother, but it was for the best, really. Besides, she knew in her heart that well intentioned as she was, Renee would probably stress her out anyhow.

Old Quil cleared his throat. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

Bella looked around the room. "We're still waiting for Emily and Claire. Rach, do you know if they were going to be late?"

Emily burst into the room, all but running through the door. "We're here!" Claire hurtled her little body at Bella. "Auntie Bells! I've been practicing! Just like you showed me! Quil helped me."

Bella smiled down at the little angel. "I'm sure he did, and you're going to make the best flower girl in the whole world."

Jacob swung Claire into his arms. "Did you throw petals on Quil's head, just like I taught you?" Claire giggled at him. "No, that's silly! A princess wouldn't do that! Princesses are nice, Jacob."

Emily smiled proudly at her niece. "That's right, pumpkin. Princesses are always nice. Now, are you ready to show everyone what you learned?"

"I sure am!" she replied enthusiastically.

Everyone lined up, and ran through the ceremony for the next day. Embry couldn't help but look at Maddie and smile. Reaching into his pocket, he let his fingers drift over the smooth wood of the ring. He could hardly wait to put it on her finger, and hoped in his heart that she would love it. It was all he could do not to propose to her right now, and beg Old Quil to make her his.

When Old Quil was satisfied that everyone knew what to do, he stepped aside, and let Billy say a small blessing for the couple. Billy's heart was full as he asked the spirits to protect and guide them all. His son was getting married, and Bella would become his daughter. She reminded him so much of Sarah. How he wished she could be here for this. Somewhere he knew she was smiling down on them all.

Dinner passed in laughter and shared jokes. It was Christmastime, and the spirit of the season was infections. Coupled by a wedding, it was doubly joyous.

Billy and Charlie excused themselves early, looking at each other conspiratorially, Emily and Claire following soon after them. Sue told Bella she'd be over early to help her get ready. The crowd in the restaurant had thinned, and the three couples had a few drinks at the bar before paying their bill.

When it came time to part ways for the night, Jacob had a hard time letting go of his future bride. Resting his forehead against hers he sighed deeply. "This is a stupid tradition. Bad luck... I think we've already had all the bad luck we're going to have. I need to wake up with you in the morning. How am I supposed to sleep without you?", he whined.

Bella placed a tender kiss on his lips. "It's only one night. Then I promise, you can wake up with me every single morning for the rest of your life." Then she smiled wickedly at him. "Besides, I think your brothers have plans for you tonight."

Paul walked over and clapped him hard on the shoulder. "That's right, Black. It's your last night as free man, and the ladies are waiting. We've gotta show the pup's a good time."

Jacob shifted uncomfortably. He hated that he was being dragged to a strip club when all he really wanted to do was take Bella home and strip her. "Bells, you know you're the only one I see, right? That the guys just wanna have some fun."

She smiled up at him. "I know that." Then she reached into her purse, and pulled out a wad of dollar bills, pressing it into his chest. "Don't forget to tip your waitress tonight." Then Bella laid a territorial kiss on him, to remind him just who he belonged to.

* * *

><p>Leah was waiting for the girls back the house. She'd thrown together everything she'd once planned on for the night before her wedding to Sam. It seemed like a lifetime ago, now. Since she'd confessed her love to Alex, the past seemed to be just that. The past. He was her future now, and she could see the threads of their lives woven together on fate's loom. So it was with a light heart, that she Leah gave what was once hers to Bella. Ice cream was in the freezer, popcorn was waiting in a big bowl, and Patrick Swazye was in the DVD player upstairs. So, when Bella, Maddie and Rachel trooped in, Leah welcomed them with a smile, and they all marched upstairs, ready to dream about all that was to be.<p>

An hour later, the girls lounged in Jacob and Bella's bed together, a mass of tangled arms and legs, much like a teenage slumber party. Johnny was busy teaching Baby how to dance, and when he stripped off his shirt, Maddie tossed popcorn at the TV screen. "I'm telling you, that man might have been a God once, but he has nothing on our boys."

Rachel laughed at her. "Well, we raise them right in LaPush. There's nothin' like Quileute lovin'!" Leah elbowed her in the ribs. "Ouch! Alex included" she amended, rubbing her side. "That boy's mother did something right, Leah."

"Yeah she did", agreed Bella. "and to think I had to push you to give him a chance. I expect a credit at your wedding." She held her hands up, as if she could see the marquee in her mind. "Something simple, like 'Bella Swan, matchmaker' in flashing lights."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm the one who hounded you and Jacob to get it together. Where's my thanks?"

Bella reached out and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Leah."

"That's more like it", she replied, smugly.

"Hey! What about me? Where's my thanks?", Maddie exclaimed. "I'm the one who told you to go home for two years, and all but packed your bags and put you on the plane."

Bella reached out to her friend, hugging her too. "That's why you're my Maid of Honor. I never would have come back here if it weren't for you. I love you, chickadee."

Rachel's eyes landed on on the dark haired girl next to her. "So, Maddie. I hear from Paul that you and Embry are moving in together."

"Yup", she replied, stretching out luxuriously. "We moved the last of my things in today. I couldn't keep living here." Then she smiled wickedly. "Little Bella here is many things, but quiet isn't one of them. If you know what I mean."

Bella threw a pillow at her best friend. "You should talk, woman. I seem to remember coming home early last week, and Adam telling me I didn't want to go inside. It wasn't until I had my key in the lock and heard you screaming at the top of your lungs that I understood why."

"Ugh!", groaned Leah. "Could we change the subject, please?", she begged. "It's bad enough I have to see it in their minds when I phase. I don't want to hear about it from you three." It also didn't help that she was left horny as hell these days from seeing their exploits. Adding to that was the fact that she hadn't sealed the deal with Alex yet.

Rachel winked at her. "Told you we raise them right out here. When's that boy going to put a ring on your finger, anyway?" After all, everyone knew it was just a matter of time. Embry was almost as lovestruck as her baby brother.

Maddie bit her lip. "We haven't really talked about that. It's crazy, I mean, it's only been just over a month, but if he asked me, I'd have to say yes. I can't picture my life without him. This whole place, it's home to me already. I can't imagine living anywhere else."

"On that subject", interrupted Bella, "when are you and Paul going to get married?"

"Yeah, Rach", agreed Leah. "Are the two of you trying to set some kind of record for worlds longest engagement? It's been two years."

"I know", she replied softly. "It's just hard to plan a wedding. Beck's not here, and neither is my Mom. I don't think I really want a big wedding. Paul keeps talking about going to Vegas, and I know he's only teasing me, trying to get me to set a date. Don't get me wrong, I want to get married. I just think we need to keep it small. Maybe just Dad there, and Jake and Bella."

"So, do it already!" exclaimed Maddie. "Seriously, that boy loves you. Just marry him."

Bella nodded her head. "Really, Rach. Why don't you get married here? We can have Old Quil come over, and keep it all private. Then if you want, Emily, Maddie and I can pull together a luncheon for just the pack."

Rachel chewed her thumbnail, contemplating the idea. "You'd do that for me?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes! Pick a date already! Better, yet, Leah, get the calendar, and pick one for her."

"Ok, Ok!" cried Rachel. "Let me talk to Paul, and we'll set a date. I promise." She glanced over at the clock. "Not to break up this little party, but it's 11:30, and you need some beauty sleep."

Leah and Rachel hugged Bella goodnight, and went into the spare room to sleep, leaving Maddie and her alone together. The two girls cuddled up next to each other, both of them remembering all that they had gone through to get here. "Mad," began Bella. "I really do need to thank you. All those mornings that you let me cry. You helped me pick up the pieces more times than I can count. I'm so glad that things worked out for you and Embry, that I don't have to keep secrets from you anymore."

"I don't know how you did it, holding all that inside for so long. But, Bella, if there's one thing I do know, it's that Jacob loves you. The way he looks at you, it's different than anything I've ever seen. Embry loves me, I know that. But Jacob, it's like he lives and breathes it. Almost as though he knew you in another life. The two of you have a connection that doesn't just happen. It's more than just imprinting. He's loved you since you were babies together, and that kind of love is rare."

"I know." Bella's voice was soft as reflected back on the foolish decisions in her life. I can't believe I almost threw it away."

"But you didn't, and that's what matters, Bella." Maddie reached for her hand. "This is the life you were always meant to have. Maybe you needed to go through all of that to get here."

The two women laid quietly together, and when Maddie's breathing evened out, Bella crept from the bed, and snuck downstairs. There was something she had to do, a call she had to make. She opened the slim silver phone in her hand, and dialed, knowing they wouldn't be asleep. A bell like voice answered quickly and slightly panicked. "Hello?"

"Alice, it's Bella. I need to talk to Edward. Could you get him please?"

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea. Edward's not himself these days. He's heartbroken." she explained. "Maybe another time."

Bella held firm. "Alice, put him on the phone. I need to end this once and for all." She could hear Jasper's hushed tones in the background, "Alright, Bella. I'll put him on. Just be gentle, ok?"

"I will, Alice. I don't know if it will sink in, but I have to do this", she replied softly.

"I understand." Alice paused for a moment. "Bella, can I ask you one thing?"

She sighed, just wanting to get this conversation over with. "What is it, Alice?"

She laughed in spite of herself, as Alice asked her the one question she'd should have expected she'd been dying to know. "Who designed your wedding dress?" Bella smiled into the phone, but her answer was serious. "Vera Wang. You taught me well."

"I'm glad all my hard work paid off. Bella, I really am sorry. I hope you have a happy life. It's all I ever wanted for you." Alice's voice was apologetic, and sincere. While Bella didn't forgive her, she was pleased at the admission. When she didn't say anything, Alice sighed in regret.

A minute later, a voice that was once liquid velvet, whispered brokenly into her ear. "Isabella? Is it really you?"

Bella gripped the kitchen counter tightly. "Edward, I want you to listen to me. You need to let go. Let me go, please.", she begged.

"But, Bella-"

"No, Edward." She was resolved that he should know the truth, and prayed he'd accept it. "I'm going to marry Jacob Black tomorrow. I love him. This is my life. _This is the life I choose_." She took a deep breath. "This is the last time you'll hear from me. Goodbye, Edward." She snapped the phone shut, hoping that he would do as she asked. Then she crept back up to bed, careful not to disturb Maddie. Curling under the quilts, she fell into a deep slumber. Bella dreamed once again of black haired children, and Jacob.


	64. Chapter 64: Revelations

Christmas Eve dawned clear and bright. Bella had a song in her heart as she woke that morning, the last day she would live her life as one being. After tonight, it would be the two of them, for the rest of their lives.

Leaning over, she tickled Maddie's nose. "Wake up" she giggled. Maddie cracked open one eye. "What time is it?"

"Eight O'Clock, sleepyhead. You slept in for once."

Maddie stretched and groaned. "Need coffee." Bella had to laugh. It was usually her that woke up grumpy and in need of caffeine. But, today, this morning, she was full of vigor, bouncing around the room in excitement. She flitted over to the spare room, and jumped on the bed, where Rachel and Leah were already awake, talking sleepily to each other. Rachel wrapped her arms around Bella, playfully pulling her to her chest. "Good Morning Miss. Swan."

"Good Morning, Miss. Black!" Then biting her lip, and grinning like a loon, Bella threw her arms in the air. "I'm getting married today!" The three girls laughed like excited children. The sun was shining, and it was going to be a beautiful day.

Alex's golden head popped into the doorway. "Not on an empty stomach." He waved bags of food in the air. "Special delivery for my second leading lady." Setting the bags down on the floor, he strode over to Leah, and kissed her breathless. Rachel shook her head. "Evidently he's never heard of morning breath."

Alex pulled away from Leah, and tossed himself into the center of the bed. "Who cares about morning breath when I'm in bed with three gorgeous single ladies!" He stretched out lazily, flashing them all the million dollar smile Leah loved so much. He turned his head to Bella. "You sure you want to get married today? I think I might kidnap you three and take you back to my cave."

Bella punched him in the arm. "You are incorrigible. So, what's for breakfast?"

Alex ruffled her hair. "Bacon, eggs and pancakes from the diner in Forks. Oh, and I brought some orange juice." He jumped up and off the bed. "I'll leave you ladies to it, and I'll be back at One to take you over." Then bending down, he rubbed noses with Leah. "I love you, wolfgirl." Leah's arms wound around his neck, and she kissed him like a shy schoolgirl. "I love you too." He looked back at her longingly, and then strode out of the room. Leah fell dramatically back against the pillows. Rachel cast a sidelong glance her way. "Wolfgirl?" she teased. "Oh, shut up, Rach."

The morning was a busy one. After filling their stomachs, all three took turns showering and getting ready. They polished and preened, looking more beautiful than peacock feathers when they were done. Bella insisted on doing her own hair and make-up. No salon visits for her. Jacob loved the way she looked, and she wasn't going to let some crazy lady with big hair make her over. Today was her day, and she wanted to look and feel like herself. Maddie helped her pull her long tresses from her face, leaving it in long cascading curls down the back. Sue arrived in time to help her dress. Bella felt slightly awkward standing there, clad in her black undergarments, but to her credit, Sue didn't say a word. Instead, she held her hand as Bella stepped into the slip, and then helped the girls slide the dress carefully over Bella's body. Sue deftly buttoned up the back, and then stepped away to see her.

A soft smile graced Bella's face, and her eyes danced with unabashed happiness. She was a vision. Sue carefully hugged her, but Bella held her tightly. It meant the world to her that Sue had come this morning. "Sweetie, be careful, you don't want to wrinkle your dress."

Bella laughed gaily. "Trust me, I want lots of those kind of wrinkles today."

Rachel stepped forward, and pulled out the veil that had once belonged to her mother. "Something old". Bella inclined her head, and Rachel carefully placed it over her curls. Then leaning forward, Rachel kissed her rosy cheek lightly. "I have to admit, I had my reservations about you. But, you proved me wrong. You are the love of my baby brothers life, and the best friend a woman could ask for. I love you, Bella, and I'm so glad you're going to be my sister."

Then Rachel picked up the heavy silver choker. Maddie carefully lifted her curls, while Rachel fastened it around Bella's neck. "Something new. Rosalie asked me to pass on her good wishes, and let you know she'll be watching over you both today."

Then it was Sue's turn to bestow a bit of bridal luck. She presented Bella with a bracelet, heavily laden with charms. "In our culture, it's tradition for a bride to sew these on her veil. However, Sarah and I always bucked tradition. So, we made this together. Sarah wore it at her wedding, and I wore it at mine. I hope that one day Leah and Rachel will wear it at theirs." Sue placed the bracelet of charms around Bella's wrist, next to the charm bracelet she already wore. "The shells signify fertility, the coins represent wealth, the thimbles present her as a good provider, and the bells signify that she will forever be vigilant to her parents' needs." She grasped the young hand tightly in her older, work worn one. "This is your something borrowed.

Maddie gazed at her friend lovingly. "Bella, sweetie. You look incredible. I've never seen you look happier." She cocked her head to the side, and wrinkled her brow in confusion. "I think you're missing something." Maddie reached into her make-up bag, and pulled out a small box. Pressing it into Bella's hand, she smiled devilishly. "I know you already have something blue, but I thought maybe you'd be uncomfortable telling everyone what it is."

Bella opened the small box. It contained Maddie's favorite earrings. Small, but wide hoops, covered in blue sapphires and diamonds, set in white gold. She slipped them into Bella's ears. "I want these back, you know."

Leah knelt down before Bella, and very carefully slipped her shoes on, but not before holding up a shiny coin. "and a penny for your shoe."

* * *

><p>Jacob woke up in the morning, feeling somewhat bereft. Bella wasn't by his side, and already the pull of the imprint was beginning to weigh on him. He was halfway through his first cup of coffee, debating to run wolf home just to get a glimpse of her, when Embry strolled into the kitchen. He eyed him warily. "Oh, no you don't, brother. I know that look. You stay the hell away from that house unless you want Leah to pierce your nutsack."<p>

Jacob slammed down his cup of coffee, splashing it all over the counter. "God Damnit! I won't talk to her, hell, I won't even let her know I'm there. I just want a glimpse of her."

Embry sighed heavily. He knew what it was like to be away from Maddie. The imprint between them was stronger than the rest of the pack, with the exception of Jacob and Bella. His own heart ached right now, with need to see her. He hated this as much as Jake did, but he was a hell of alot calmer about it. Probably because Maddie's scent was so thick in the house. Then a light bulb went off over his head. Embry strode into the living room and opened the hall closet. Bella had left a jacket here the other day. Careful not to get too much of his own smell on it, he lifted it from the hanger and brought it into Jacob.

"Here". He tossed the small grey bundle of fabric to him. At first Jacob thought that Embry had lost his fucking mind. All he wanted to do was run home, and Embry thought it was funny to hand him women's clothing? Then the smell hit him. Jacob brought the garment to his nose and breathed deeply. Instantly, he was surrounded by her, and although he was still antsy, his wolf was calmer than it had been a minute ago. He looked at his brother sheepishly. "Thanks."

Embry helped himself to a cup of coffee, and sat at the table. "Quil should be here soon with some breakfast for us."

Jacob sighed in relief. "Thank God. After all the damn booze we drank last night, I need something. Hope whatever he brings is loaded with carbs."

"No kidding", Embry agreed. "I wonder if the pup's are even awake yet."

"I doubt it. It's not that often that we all get a day off from this madness." Jacob settled into one of the kitchen chairs. "Those little shits were unbelieveable last night. If we hadn't dragged them out of there, I don't think they would've ever left. I think Collin was ready to set up camp in the strippers locker room."

Embry silently agreed. "Yeah, well, they're young, and they haven't imprinted yet. So, a pretty girl shakes her ass at them, and of course they're going to jump." He looked over at Jacob. "I just don't see them anymore. I mean, I know that they're there, those women. But, they just don't hold any apeal to me. The whole time we were there last night, I wanted to get the hell out and go see Maddie. I know it's like that for the other imprinted wolves, but I don't think it's the same for them. You and I, what we have with our women, it's so much stronger. I don't know." Embry reached up and ran a hand through his hair, trying to gather his thoughts together. "I know Paul, Jared and Sam still had fun last night, and hell, maybe they even enjoyed it a little bit when those chicks shoved their tits in their faces. But, for me, it was just disgusting. It didn't make me feel anything but pity for them."

Jacob nodded in silent agreement. "Yeah, I know. I can't blame the boys. I had fun hanging out with them, not worrying about pack shit for once, but you're right. Other women, they don't have anything our girls."

Embry stood up and poured another cup of coffee, and held the pot out to Jacob who refilled his own. "So, listen, Jake, I know it's your wedding today and all, but I wanted to ask you something." Embry pulled the ring he'd carved for Maddie from his pocket and laid it on the table.

Jacob laughed at him. "Brother, if this is a proposal, I should tell you I don't swing that way."

"You ass." Embry couldn't help but laugh too. When Quil strolled in with a mountain of take out boxes he eyed the two of them warily. "What's so funny?"

Jacob jerked his head. "Embry asked me to marry him." Then he ran his hand down his naked chest and remarked sarcastically, "I always knew he wanted my hot bod."

"Fuck dude!" exclaimed Quil. "That explains a few things."

"Would you two shut the hell up!" Embry was a little nervous, and agitated. "I'm gonna ask Maddie to marry me. I'd like to do it sometime tonight at the reception." He looked at Jacob, seeking his permission.

Jacob shrugged. "Fine by me. You gonna tell Maddie about us first? I mean, she does have a right to know that she's your second choice and all, since I turned you down."

Embry rolled his eyes. "Black, if you weren't getting married today-"

"Yeah, I know. You'd beat my ass." Jacob finished for him. Then he smiled at his brother. "Go for it. She's a great girl, and she loves you."

They were all silent for a few minutes, not quite knowing what to say. Quil was the one to break the ice. "If you pansy's are done being all sappy, can we eat? I'd like to be on time today, or Leah's going to tie my balls in a knot."

After ravenously tearing apart their breakfasts, Jacob told Quil and Embry to get cleaned up and ready to go. He had something he needed to do, and he'd be back in an hour. Neither of the two men said anything, but silently accepted his request. They all knew where he was going.

* * *

><p>Jacob clutched the small bouquet of flowers that he'd asked the florist to arrange tightly in his hand. The were the same ones that Bella would be carrying today. It was his own way of sharing part of this day with her, the one person he wanted to be there more than anything. It didn't matter to him that Becca couldn't make it home. She was his sister, but he her hardly knew her. She'd kicked the dust of their small town off her feet when he was just a little boy, leaving him to care for their sick and grieving father. She'd only been home a few times to visit, and as the years passed, Jacob realized that it wasn't so much the small town that she left behind, but the painful memories it held.<p>

The snow crunched under his feet as he made his way through the field of granite and marble, until he stood before a small black stone. He laid the flowers on it, and sat down beside the last remaining piece of his mother. Jacob came here often, finding that it held comfort for him. He never felt silly talking to her here, the way some people did. Instead, it was one of the few places he found he could go, and in times of desperation, he poured out his soul to her.

"Hi Mom. Sorry, it's been awhile. Things have been so hectic, with work and the pack. I'm getting married today. Dad told me you would have been happy about it. That you and Renee always hoped that Bella and I would end up together. Anyway, we did. I brought you some flowers. They're just like the ones Bella is going to hold today. Dad gave her your veil. He said you would have liked that. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I'm pretty sure Embry is my brother. I can't imagine dad cheating on you, but I guess sometimes things happen. All I know is that he loves you. Still loves you. There's never been anyone else in his life, unless you count Charlie. I just want you to know, I'll never do that to Bella. I'll never break her heart that way. I love her more than you can ever imagine, Mom. I never thought she'd come back to me, but she did. I just wish you could know her now. The woman she's become. Dad says she reminds him of you. Tough as nails, but kind and gentle. That's my Bells. Always mothering everyone, trying to see the best in people. I'll miss you today, but I know you're looking down us, watching over our lives. I promise, Mom, I'll take care of her, and treat her the way you raised me to. I'll tell her how much I love her every single day. I'll never take our lives together for granted. I'll make each day, every minute I have with her count." Jacob pressed his fingers to his lips and then laid them tenderly over the headstone. He could almost see her, the way she smiled at him, her eyes full of motherly love and affection. He missed her more than words can say, but he carried her memory in his heart. "I love you, Mom." _

* * *

><p>Sue excused herself and rushed home to get dressed and ready. Emily and Kim had arrived, an excited Claire in tow. "Auntie Bella! You have your princess dress on! Can I put mine on too?"<p>

Bella knelt down and wrapped the little girl in a warm embrace. "Yes you can, sweetheart." Bella lightly touched the soft curls that Emily had put into her raven locks. Claire looked darling. "I like you're hair. It's so pretty."

"Thank you", she responded politely. "Aunt Em said that I had to have princess hair to match my princess dress." Then looking as if she hated to admit it, Claire confessed to her, "but it was awful hard to sit still, and that stick was so hot. I'm not sure I want to be a princess every day. It's not as easy as I thought it would be."

Leah laughed at the little devil. "We girls suffer for beauty. Don't you worry, Claire. There's all sorts of princesses in the world, and not all of them wear curls in their hair."

Claire looked up at Leah in surprise. She had to know more about being a real princess. If there was a way to do it without a hot stick involved, she was eager to learn. "Really, Leah? What do they wear?"

The women all waited for Leah to impart some words of wisdom, smothering their laughter. Leah knelt down and looked little Claire in the eyes. "Claire, sweetheart. It's not so much what they wear, it's what they do. A princess is someone who is smart and brave, kind and caring. A princess can have stick straight hair, and wear dirty old rags for a dress and she would still be a princess because of what she's like on the inside."

Six year old Claire contemplated that for a minute before asking Leah, "I don't have to wear dirty old rags, though, right? Can I just not have a hot stick to make curls and still wear the a pretty dress?" Everyone laughed at her simple request, but Leah gave her a hug, and told her that she would always be a princess no matter what. "Come on, princess Claire. Let's go get your dress on." She and Maddie led her up the stairs and returned a few minutes later. Claire did indeed look like little red riding hood in her red dress with her dark curls falling softly around her angelic face. .

Alex showed up promptly at One to escort them to the resort. Walking in the door, he could see how beautiful Bella looked, and was gentleman enough to tell her so, but it was clear he only had eyes for one woman. Leah was stunning in a floor length dress, the color of which, matching her ebony eyes. Quickly Bella, Maddie and Claire slipped the fur capes around their shoulders, and with the help of her friends, Bella's skirts were picked up so as not to touch the wet ground. The women all climbed into the big SUV and Alex drove Bella to her destination, ready to begin an event a lifetime in the making.

* * *

><p>"Jesus, Quil! Are you trying to choke me with that thing?"<p>

Quil shook his head in frustration. "Jake, you need to chill out. It's just a tie. Take another whiff of that jacket and calm down." Quil shoved it under his nose, and again, Jacob relaxed. "You know, it's a good thing that Charlie crashed with Billy last night. If you'd stayed at his house last night like you were supposed to, he'd shoot you this morning for acting so damn jumpy."

"Speaking of which", Embry checked his watch. "We've gotta get moving."

Jacob took a peek in the mirror. He knew he looked good, but he was uncomfortable as hell. The suits that Bella picked out were as light as she could get them, but it was still layers of clothes that he wasn't used to. Quickly he stripped off his jacket, Quil and Embry sighing in relief and doing the same. Jacob hooked the jacket on his thumb, and held it over his shoulder. "Alright. I'm ready. Em, you got the rings?"

Embry patted his pocket. "Right here. Bella wasn't too happy about giving hers up last night, but I got it." Jacob tossed him his keys. "Here, you're driving. I'm too edgy." Embry grinned and walked out to pull the car around, leaving Jake and Quil alone for a few minutes.

"Jake, man, I'm happy for you", Quil told him. "You two were always meant to be together. Even if I did think she should be mine that day I met her in Billy's garage." He cocked an eyebrow at him. "I was hotter than you back then."

Jacob crossed his arms smugly over his chest. "You wish Ateara."

"It's a fact, and you know it. Seriously, though. I had a big crush on her back then, and even I thought you were crazy to keep chasing her. I'm glad you did, though." Quil looked solemnly at his old friend, voicing a promise he intended to keep. "I'll keep her safe Jake. Even if it means my own life. Bella's worth it." Then he headed out the door to the waiting car outside.

* * *

><p>Embry and Jacob left Quil waiting in the car while they went into the old red house to get Billy.<p>

"Hey, Dad! You ready to go?" called Jacob.

Billy rolled out of his bedroom and gave a low whistle. "You look sharp boys."

"Thanks Dad." Then Jacob made a snap decision. "Embry has something to tell you." He looked at him meaningfully, praying to God this wasn't going to backfire this morning.

If Embry could've punched Jacob and gotten away with it, he would have. He wasn't quite ready to share his news with the world yet, let alone with Billy Black. Especially considering all the things that were unsaid between them. He stood there stewing for a minute while Billy looked at him expectantly, waiting to hear what he had to say. Finally, he just blurted it out. "I'm going to ask Maddie to marry me tonight."

Billy's breath drew in sharply, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Carefully, he chose his words. This was not the morning for them to get into this. The day was coming, and by the look on his son's face, he knew the truth already. Billy's voice was thick with emotion as he told Embry his thoughts. "Maddie's a good woman. I'm proud of you, son." He looked at him meaningfully. "I'm proud of all my children. I think you'll have a happy life together." He paused for a moment, looked at Jacob and then back at Embry. "I'll expect you to come for permission when she says yes." Billy sighed. "and then, if you want to, we'll talk. Right now, we have things to do."

Jacob started to say something, but Billy cut him off. "Son, not now." Then he turned back to Embry, making one last statement on the subject, leaving him with more questions than answers. "I don't know for sure."


	65. Chapter 65: The Road Not Taken

**_A million thanks to CSFLA for reading over and over and putting up with my nonsense when she already had her hands full. As always, I own nothing. _**

Jacob paced around waiting for his turn to take the damn pictures. It was driving him nuts knowing that Bella was just a few feet away. Hell, he could hear her laughter, and yet he was stuck in this damn room, without so much as a fucking window, with nothing to do but stare at the design of the carpet. To top matters off, Leah Clearwater was guarding the door like a freaking watchdog, ready to attack at the slightest movement. It was bullshit. Even Quil got to be out there, seeing his girl, his Bella, all because his child imprint was flower girl.

Embry caught the look on Jacob's face and tossed him the jacket again. Although, he was starting to think it was working on Jake more like it would on a bloodhound. He even stifled the urge to make a joke and say _"Find! Good Boy!"_ Leah guarding the doorway didn't help matters any. She'd come in a half an hour ago, stuck flowers in their lapels, and then decided to stand sentry because she was damn sure Jake was going to bolt to Bella, toss her over his shoulder, caveman style, and run like hell. Judging by the look on his face, she probably wasn't far off the mark.

Jacob stood in front of Leah. "Let me out. I gotta hit the bathroom." A growl rose from her chest, and he swore he could see the hackles rise on her neck. "No dice, Black. Hold it." Jacob narrowed his eyes at her. He could play dirty. "I can order you."

Leah held a hand out in front of herself, "You wouldn't dare." Then she whispered menacingly, "because if you did, Bella would know, and I'm pretty sure she'd make sure you don't get any for at least a month if you ruin her wedding day. Pretty shitty way to spend a honeymoon, isn't it loverboy?"

"FUCK!" Jacob swore and then kicked the closest chair.

Embry shook his head, but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. He watched as Jacob took another sniff of the jacket, and thanked the spirits that the wedding was going to start in forty-five minutes. He desperately wanted to see Maddie, but the way he was feeling was no where near as bad as Jacob. Had to be an Alpha thing. Then again, it could just be a Jake thing. Guy had loved her all his life. The last time he'd seen him this torn up over being separated from her was when Sam wouldn't let him see her those two weeks after he'd first phased. Embry grimaced at the memory. Thank God it he didn't have to deal with that again.

Quil pounded on the door, letting them know it was their turn. Embry clamped a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Come on, man. Let's go get some pictures of your ugly mug and then it won't be long until you can see Bella." Leah opened the door, and Jacob seemed to relax a bit just getting out of the cramped room.

Jacob smiled through the pictures. Honestly, he was happy. He'd just be a hell of alot happier when he got to see Bella. She'd told him once that he was the air she needed in order to breathe. What she didn't know at the time is that it was the same for him. Just by being nearby, knowing he could see her whenever he wanted, even if he was gone to work, it made everything easier. Not sleeping with her last night had taken a toll on him. They were approaching that 24 hour point of not being together, and it was eating away at his soul. He could make out her scent in the room, picking it apart from the sharp smell of cedar and pine. It provided little comfort.

In the end, it was Claire that seemed to tame him. Bella hadn't been joking when she said she was going to look like little red riding hood. She still wore her tiny fur cape, and had been seen twirling the sheer red layers of her skirt in little girl fashion. Claire tugged sweetly on his trousers, and smiled so winningly at Jacob, that he couldn't help but smile back. "Can you pick me up, pretty please?"

"You bet, kiddo." He hoisted her up onto hip. "So, now that you're up so high, what do you want to do?" She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "I wanna get married. Do you need to practice? I'm a princess today, so I need to marry a prince." Jacob suppressed the urge to laugh, and instead he arranged a serious expression on his face. "Why don't you practice with Uncle Quil?"

Claire huffed out an exasperated little breath. "'cause he's my uncle, silly. I can't marry my uncle!" Jacob couldn't help it, and he started laughing anyway. He tickled Claire's side until she was giggling madly. "Claire, you are the sweetest little girl in the whole world. Has anybody ever told you that before?"

"My Mommy tells me that every day." She was quite solemn in her response, and it was hard to be serious around her. Emily stepped in and saved the day, extricating the precious girl from his arms. "Come on sweetheart, let's go find Princess Bella and your basket."

Embry shook his head. "Quil's gonna love that one. Can't marry her uncle. I'm glad I don't have to phase with him for a few days."

They finished up the last few pictures, and Jacob couldn't help but feel the tension fade away. Not even Charlie's final threat of burying his body deep in the forest could get to him. In less than one hour, Isabella Swan would finally be his wife. Something he'd wanted for almost as for long as he could remember.

* * *

><p>Charlie snuck down to where the girls were waiting, and found Bella standing with her arms around Sue. He stood unnoticed in the doorway for a minute, soaking in the moment. His little girl, the precious bundle he held in his arms as a baby, was getting married today, ready to start her own family. For all of the threats he'd issued- because he was really just doing his fatherly duty, Charlie thanked his lucky stars she was marrying Jake. Nothing in life could have pleased him more. It was something that Billy and Sarah, and he and Renee had planned on when the two were no more than mere babies. Jacob always was a good kid. Billy had raised him right. Now, he was a good man. One that he knew would take care of his daughter, but more importantly, it was obvious to Charlie and anyone in a 20 mile radius how much he loved Bells.<p>

Charlie cleared his throat, catching his daughter's attention. "Excuse me, ladies. Think I can have a few minutes alone with my little girl? They're about ready for us."

Maddie caught Claire's little hand, and picked up her bouquet. "Of course, Charlie. We'll be waiting for you both by the doors."

Bella busily smoothed down her dress. Charlie, who had never been all that good saying what was in his heart, found himself struggling for words. He fingered the petals of her flowers, and glanced over at his daughter, wondering when she had become a woman. "Bells, honey, I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. Don't forget about your old Dad after you marry Jacob. Ok?"

Bella's face softened, and she hugged him close. "I'll always be your little girl, Daddy. I'm always going to need you", she promised.

Charlie Swan couldn't remember the last time he wanted to cry, but the urge to do so was starting to overwhelm him. He searched his mind for something, anything, to say or think about, to fight it back. "So, wait until you see the knives Billy and I are going to exchange. I gotta say, I like the way the Quileutes get married. Seems I get plenty of good gifts for having such a worthy daughter", he laughed.

"I'm so glad that having me finally paid off", she teased. "Daddy, we need to get out there. It's time." Bella picked up her bouquet, waving it at her father.

Charlie looked at the bouquet in confusion. He didn't' know much about flowers, but these didn't look to him like the kinds of things women used to carry. "What's with that, anyhow, Bells? Aren't they supposed to be big round balls?"

She rolled her eyes and looked down at the gorgeous flowers in her hands. The blossoms she'd picked for the day were beautiful. Hand tied bouquets for herself and Maddie, a mix of black magic roses, pine cones, salmon colored winter berries, and cedar to lend a hint of green among the blooms. They were lovely, and in keeping with season. She glanced at the boutonniere that Leah had pinned to Charlie's lapel, a single rose, tiny pine cone and blue cedar berries. Of course, Charlie knew nothing about flowers, and Bella knew it was just nervous chatter on his part. She waved her flowers, gesturing to his lapel. "At least we match", she pointed out. Then she slipped her arm through his, and father and daughter made their way down the hall, waiting for the doors to be opened, and the wedding march to begin.

* * *

><p>Jacob shifted around nervously in front of the crowd. They'd kept the wedding small. The pack family, a few of the boys bringing dates, the council, and a handful of people their fathers deemed important enough to invite. All in all, there couldn't be more than fifty guests there, and that was fine with them. They really only wanted those people they loved the best to be a part of the day. Embry nudged him, jerking his head to the far end of the room. Rosalie quietly slipped into the back row of seats, to witness the beginning of a new life.<p>

As the guests were being seated, Jacob took in his surroundings for the first time today. The hall was decorated beautifully. Christmas tree's adorned the altar, decorated simply with snow and white lights. The rows of chairs were marked by garlands of weeping pine, laced with dark roses and holly. Above his head, was a large ball of mistletoe, hung by a red satin ribbon. The lights in the room were dim, the tree's and candles providing illumination. Though it was only four o'clock, outside the sun had sunk just below the horizon, daylight and evening mingling together in the waning afternoon.

At last everyone was seated, the music changing into a sweeter melody, signifying the start of the ceremony. The double doors opened wide, and it was time to begin. Embry watched in rapt silence as Maddie walked down the aisle, smiling brilliantly at him. The crimson dress she wore clung lightly to her curves, bringing out the redness of her lips. Raven colored locks flowed loosely down the curve of her back, accentuating the creaminess of her skin. He closed his eyes, and allowed the image of her to wash over his mind, sealing itself forever in his memory. As she drew near to him, Embry stepped forward, gazing into her brilliant green eyes. "You are breathtaking", he whispered, taking her arm and guiding her up onto the platform.

Jacob watched as Maddie made her way down the aisle, followed by little Claire, carefully scattering petals along the path until she reached the waiting arms of Quil, who whispered words of praise to her six year old heart. The music changed once again, and then, suddenly she appeared. A vision of beauty, hanging shyly on her fathers arm. He saw as Charlie tried to take his first step, and Bella held him back, quietly instructing him, 'Not yet, Daddy." Only a moment later, she nodded her head, and began her descent down the aisle. Jacob couldn't take his eyes off her, and he knew he'd remember this day always. The way she looked, the quiet grace with which she moved, the silk of her dress swishing lightly around her. Her heart fluttered, beating in time with his own. It had been a long, hard road, fraught with complications, but today, after years of waiting, she was finally his. Body, mind and soul.

She smiled softly to him through the mist of her veil. It was all Jacob could do to not run to her, as she journeyed the short distance to him. So, he waited patiently until Charlie came to a halt at the end of the aisle. He lifted the netting from her face and kissed Bella lightly on the cheek. Jacob came forward, locking his eyes with hers, knowing that this was it, the moment he'd waited a lifetime for. Charlie placed her small hand in his, and covered them both with his own. "She's yours now, son. Take care of her for me."

Jacob diverted his gaze from Bella only long enough to look gratefully at the man who so willingly entrusted his daughter to him. "I will love her with everything I have." With that simple gesture, Charlie released his only love to him, and watched as the two children he loved most in the world, left him behind and made their way up the steps, where Old Quil waited to join them together.

Their vows were simple. Timeless words spoken by so many others before them. For how do you express into words a love that defies all reasoning and imagination? Yet, somehow, their meaning rang truer as they fell from their lips. Promises to love and cherish, in sickness and in health as long as they both shall live took on new meaning as they both knew how fleeting life can be.

As Old Quil offered prayers to the spirits asking to bless the union, Bella's mind wandered over all that had happened, and all that was yet to be. The road that stretched before them was long, and the journey it promised full of joys, as well as sorrows. She'd learned that life, as beautiful and scary as it was, was a gift. One she intended to cherish, with Jacob standing by her side.

It was Brady who serenaded them that day, his tenor voice singing words of love, as Jacob and Bella clung tightly to each other. Yet, was Maddie, who surprised them both, making her way to the podium, to give an unexpected reading. Bella wasn't sure what to expect, but as Maddie looked out into the crowd searching, her eyes followed. There in the back of the crowd, blending seamlessly with the guests, Rosalie smiled lovingly at the couple. Bella found she couldn't tear her eyes away from her, as Maddie's voice rang clear and true, reading words that told the story of her life, almost as though they had been written with her in mind.

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveller, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_ To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair, _

_And having perhaps the better claim, _

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_

_ Though as for that the passing there _

_Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay _

_In leaves no step had trodden black._

_ Oh, I kept the first for another day! _

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_

_ I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_ Somewhere ages and ages hence: _

_Two roads diverged in a wood,_

_ and I- I took the one less traveled by, _

_And that has made all the difference_

_...Robert Frost_

Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill over, but one look up at Jacob, seeing his smile, warmed her, calming her emotions. Bella reached for Maddie's hand as she made her way back to her side, and squeezed it lightly. It was an unspoken gesture of thanks and adoration to both women, who knew her so well, and urged her to follow the direction of her heart.

Once again, the couple faced Old Quil. Bella passed her bouquet into Maddie's waiting hands, while Embry gave the rings to Old Quil to be blessed. Each of them reached for the outward symbols of their union, and it was with a full heart that Jacob slipped the ring over her finger, and spoke the words to bind them together. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Bella savored the warmth of his hand, as she too slipped the smooth wooden band over his finger, and repeated the words back to him. "With this ring, I thee wed." They smiled lovingly at each other, knowing this was it, that they forever belonged to each other, and now the rest of the world would see it.

As Jacob led her forward, down the steps of the platform to meet their fathers for the exchange ceremony, he felt as though he could fly. Never in his life had his heart been so full, or so content. Every single fiber of love he'd ever felt for the woman beside him was magnified ten fold. He'd never thought that their life could get any better than it already was, but this, becoming hers, becoming a husband, was sweeter than moment he'd ever felt before.

Charlie stood and came to his place before the couple, Billy wheeling himself forward as well. They reached out for the gifts that Jacob and Bella held in their hands. The two men exchanged them, shiny new knives that they'd picked out together, planning more for their fishing and camping expeditions than the symbolism of the gesture. Shaking hands, the ceremony was now complete, the union of the families cemented permanently.

Once again, Jacob and Bella returned to stand before Old Quil, who said a final prayer to the Spirits, thanking them for their blessings over the young couple. Then winking at Jacob, Old Quil announced the words the young man been waiting anxiously to hear. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Jacob, you may kiss your wife."

Bella blushed lightly, looking at her handsome husband expectantly. He didn't disappoint. Jacob pulled her tightly to him, lifting Bella off her feet, and kissed her with all the love he had. It was kiss filled with longing and promise, and a silent prayer that they'd never have to spend another night apart again. She was breathless when he finally released her, and allowed her to gently slide down his chest.

The guests cheered and clapped, and Jacob swelled with pride as Old Quil proclaimed them to be "Mr. & Mrs. Jacob Black." The wedding march began to play, and he escorted his new bride down the aisle, in search of a destination. Jacob needed to be alone with her, his new wife. Bella Black. He wanted her all to himself for just a few private minutes, before they had to share their joy with the world.

He led her down the hallway to the dreaded windowless room, guiding her inside, and locking the door. As he turned around, ready to go to her, Bella surprised him, by running to him instead, and jumping into his arms. She kissed him passionately, and whispered against his lips. "I love you Mr. Black."

Jacob laughed heartily, rubbing his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. "Not as much as I love you, Bella Black."

She grinned sheepishly at him, still in disbelief. "We're married. We're really married."

"Uh, huh. Do you regret it yet?" he teased.

She shook her head and pressed a hand over his heart. "Never."

Jacob took two steps back from her, and reaching for her hand, he spun her slowly around. "You are the most beautiful bride, I have ever seen, Bells. Quil told me you were breathtaking, but he failed to say just how stunning you really are." He fingered the delicate veil, touching the decades old embroidery done by his mothers hands. "I am so glad you wore this. I think my mother would be pleased. God, I wish she could see you today. I can't get over how incredible you look."

Jacob reached in his pocket and pulled out a small gift. "Close your eyes, Bells." She bit her lip, and complied. In fact, at that moment, there was no request he could make that she'd deny. She felt him reach for her wrist, and fiddle with the bracelet he had given her on her high school graduation day. "Open them."

Bella looked down at her wrist, to see a new and wonderfully carved charm resting next to the warm red wolf. She grinned. "Wedding Bells. I love it, Jacob. Thank you."

He pulled her into his arms again. "I intend to give you one for every milestone of our lives. In fact, I think I skipped over the house. That's a pretty major milestone."

She ran her fingertips over the smooth white wood of the bells. "Well, then you'd better get started on it. I expect this bracelet to be full when I'm old and grey. I don't want a single link empty. I want it full of reminders of our life together."

Jacob cradled her face with his hands, still trying to comprehend that she was his. She was really his. "Thank you, for coming back to me."

Bella leaned into his touch, and gazed lovingly into Jacob's tear filled eyes. "I needed you", she replied simply.

He smiled softly, and as his lips brushed against hers, the truth of the matter, the answer to that million dollar question passed over them both. "We needed each other."


	66. Chapter 66: Celebrations

Hand in hand they walked into the reception. Neither Jacob or Bella wanted to be introduced with fanfare. They only wanted to slip in quietly, and begin greeting their guests. Quil, of course, being Quil, had other ideas. As soon as they made their way into the room, loud shouts and howls sounded from the pack and the imprints, announcing their arrival. Jacob and Bella were pulled apart by their friends, and rushed to the dance floor, where the party was effectively started.

They'd forgotten one little detail when it came to Quil and parties. Fun took precedent over food, and down and dirty rock was always involved. Bella couldn't help but laugh as the pack gathered around, dancing wildly, while Quil serenaded her with his own fast paced punk rock version of True Blue. The exhibitionist put on quite the show, dancing around in rock star fashion, shedding his suit jacket, loosening his tie and running a hand seductively up and down his chest. The whole thing was so hysterical that even Jacob couldn't begrudge him when at the end, Quil grasped Bella by the waist, tossed the mic, dipped her low and laid a sloppy, wet kiss on her laughing mouth. It wasn't the traditional way to kick off a wedding reception, but then, what about about Jacob and Bella was traditional, anyway? They'd broken all the rules to get here.

Jacob's shoulders shook, his head thrown back in laughter, while Bella blushed crimson and asked Quil what had gotten into him. He shrugged his wide shoulders and pulled her into a warm hug. "Just figured we should start celebrating now. You two have alot to be happy about."

Bella agreed with him. So, that's how the party started, and continued for the rest of the night. Tradition was ceremoniously tossed out the window. When people were hungry, they sat down and ate, and when they wanted to dance, they strode out onto the floor and joined he party. Charlie and Billy spent half the night at the bar, downing their beloved Ranier, and Quil? He pretty much commandeered the DJ booth for his own use. Spinning tunes that kept the crowd moving and laughing, all the while teaching Claire the finer points of classic rock.

Jacob and Bella found themselves seated around a table with Embry and Maddie, talking and laughing like old friends do. The boys were gorging on food, while the girls tossed back some shots. No champagne for either of them. It just didn't feel right. Especially when Leah kept pulling them out on the dance floor every time Quil played a song she loved. All of the wolves got a kick out of seeing their girls waving their arms around the dance floor, singing their hearts out along with the music. Jacob loved watching his new wife. She moved freely on the dance floor, her face flushed, smiling in delight. Happiness radiated from her, and drew everyone near.

Nobody laughed harder than Embry, when Quil decided it was time for him claim a harem of his own by joining in the party when they danced to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." Of course, being Quil, he was happy to pour shots of patron as a bribe. The girls were onto him, though. It wasn't until 'Express Yourself' started playing and the girls began slithering all over him, that he wasn't sure what to do. Especially when his cheeks ended up covered in lipstick, and he found himself sandwiched between Bella and Maddie who ran their hands seductively across his chest and ass, Maddie going so far as to unbutton his shirt halfway before he extricated himself from their grasp.

Bella and Maddie made their way back to the table, smiling at the looks of amusement on Jacob and Embry's faces. "I think you two scared the shit out of Quil", explained Embry, pointing out the frazzled wolf at the bar, downing a jack and coke in two big gulps. The poor guy actually looked terrified when Charlie headed in his direction. They all laughed even harder when Quil beat feet over to Claire, and pulled her up onto his hip for protection. "Oh, God", laughed Bella. "That was priceless!"

Taking a break for a few minutes, Jacob and Bella escaped outside to see if they could find Rosalie and Emmett, who had promised not to be far away. It came as no surprise to see the two of them step out of the forest dressed in their best, as if they too were celebrating along with them. Emmett ran at Bella, picking her up high over his head and swinging her around before setting her down for a hug. "Bella, baby! You look fantastic!" he exclaimed. "Next to Rosie, you have to be the most beautiful bride I've seen."

His compliments were added joy to her already bursting heart. Emmet extended his hand to the young wolf, in congratulations. "Jake, you're a lucky man", he observed. Jacob accepted the outstretched hand, shaking it firmly. "Don't I know it", he agreed.

Rosalie embraced Bella gently. "Looks like one hell of a party going on in there. What on earth are you two doing out here?"

"We needed some air", explained Jacob. "How's my new wolf doing?"

Emmett grinned. "Not bad. Not since Rosie took a swing at him. She's got a mean right hook."

"What?" cried Bella. "Why?" She felt Jacob stiffen beside her. They didn't want a fight going on. Their alliance was too important, as was their friendship.

Rosalie looked at Jacob apologetically. "Sorry. Let's say he looked at me wrong, and started sniffing somewhere he shouldn't have been."

"Ah, hell", he groaned. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll deal with him."

Emmett shook his head. "Trust me, you won't have to. Not after Rose laid into him. Just let it go. He's new, and he's pushing us because he's being forced to listen to vampires. Currently he's out running rounds, and licking his wounds. Everything will be fine. You guys should get back inside and enjoy yourselves. Unless you're me and Rose, you'll only do this once."

Bella hugged Rosalie goodbye. "Merry Christmas" she whispered into her ear. Rosalie smiled, and pulled Bella's furs around her tightly. "Merry Christmas. Now, go and enjoy yourselves."

Rose and Emmett watched as Jacob and Bella walked arm in arm back inside the resort. Emmett pulled his wife closely to his side, and pressed a kiss against her temple. "I love you."

It wasn't until later that night, when the party was over, that Rosalie placed a phone call. One that she thought needed to happen. The Cullen family needed to know. Esme answered, and Rosalie's voice was clipped, her statement brief. "It's done. They're married. It was beautiful." Esme gripped the counter, and sighed, wishing she could have been there. "Tell her, tell her congratulations for me." A cry rose from the somewhere in the house. Edward had heard.

Rosalie recognized the anguished scream, and a threat issued from her lips automatically. "Keep him away, or we will destroy him."

* * *

><p>Jacob and Bella rejoined the party going on in their honor. They couldn't have asked for a better night. While it all may have seemed backwards to an outsider, they did maintain the usual traditions, amidst all the dancing and fun happening around them. When they caught Paul and Seth in front of the cake, looking guilty, and scheming a way to eat it all themselves, Bella nudged Jacob and they cut into it. She laughed as he smashed it against her face, and shivered in delight when he licked the frosting from her lips.<p>

When Quil finally played a slow song Jacob led his wife to the dance floor. He kissed her breathless beneath the mistletoe, whispering words of love in her ear. The air around them was filled with love and magic, and Bella had never been so happy in her life. They gazed around at the other couples, dancing closely to one another. "None of them love each other half as much as I love you", he whispered in her ear. She snuggled deeper into his chest, content to live in the moment, wrapped in her lovers arms.

The music changed, and they wandered over to where their fathers sat, drinking beer and watching all the fun. Bella bent down and hugged Billy tightly. "Welcome to the family, Bella."

Her eyes danced with merriment, and Billy was once again reminded of Sarah. How she would have loved to be here tonight. He fingered the veil flowing around her shoulders lovingly. "Sarah would have loved to see you wearing this. I remember how much time she spent stitching those little pink flowers into it. I teased her unmercifully about it, told her she was going to go blind, and I'd have to lead her around the house so she wouldn't walk into the walls."

Bella grasped his hands tightly. "It's an honor to wear it. Thank you, Billy. It was the best gift anyone has ever given me." She was sincere. It meant the world to her that he held her in high enough regard to share something so precious with her.

"Ah, you're welcome sweetie." Billy tried to brush her off, but Jacob could see the the tears brimming in his father's eyes. He decided to change the subject. "So what have you two been doing over here? Other than getting drunk?"

Charlie grinned. "Making more plans to go ice fishing. I've still got a few more days off of work. I'd like to take advantage of it while I can. Besides, if I stick around Forks, the department might call me in. I'm ready for a vacation."

"That's a good idea, Daddy. I think they can do without you for a few days. You deserve some time away."

"Bella's right Charlie", agreed Jacob. "You've dealt with all this", he gestured to the wolves around them, "much better than I expected you would. Although, you already half suspected there was something going on around here."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "Don't forget, son. I can still take you down", he threatened, taking a long pull of his beer.

"Dad, stop. Leave him alone." Then grinning wickedly, she stated. "Besides, if anyone is going to take him down, it's going to be me."

Billy laughed. "Glad to see those weekends he dragged you out the shooting range weren't wasted after all."

* * *

><p>Adam casually observed the festivities from the table he and Seth shared. He got along well with him, both of them being laid back, their personalities gentler than the other wolves. Adam found he had a hard time taking his eyes off of Jacob and Bella. The way they were together, it was incredible to watch. It was almost as if he anticipated her every movement, knowing what she was going to do before she did it. They moved so fluidly together, that even when they walked side by side, it was like watching a carefully choreographed dance.<p>

Seth saw the way Adam was studying the pair, and understood the fascination. Jacob and Bella were quite captivating to watch. Seth took a long pull on his beer, and gestured the bottle towards the couple. "I remember the first time I saw the two of them together." Adam nodded briefly in interest, to let Seth know he was listening even if he couldn't tear his eyes off the bride and groom. "I'd known Charlie all my life, but I'd never met Bella before, at least not that I could remember. Anyway, my dad was still alive then, and Billy invited all of over for supper. I think I was all of thirteen years old. Jake was the big brother I'd always wanted, and I was a little disappointed that I didn't get all of his attention that night." Seth took another long drink, remembering how he trailed Jacob around the yard, desperate for his approval. "The two of them, it was like magnets. They way the were together. If she stood, he stood, if she took a step, he was reaching for her hand. If she stumbled, he was there to catch her. It was almost like they were one person, just an extension of each other. Jake had a crush on her, hell, I did too, and so did Quil and Embry, but she didn't see him that way. It didn't matter, though, they were best friends."

Adam finally looked over at Seth. He'd heard their story before, but he'd never heard anything about them before all the werewolf and vampire crap entered their lives. "So, if she didn't love him, how did they end up together?"

Seth grinned. "Who said anything about love? I just said she didn't see him that way. Bella wouldn't let herself. Love, that was always there, from the very start, before either of them knew what it really was."

* * *

><p>Embry and Maddie were on the patio, enjoying the cool December air. The moonlight shone brightly against the dark sky. Maddie was gazing at it's beauty, but Embry only had eyes for her. He reached out, cupping her cheek, and she leaned into his warmth. "I love you", she said simply.<p>

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too." Embry wrapped an arm around her, his free hand turning over the ring in his pocket. "What did you think of the wedding?" he asked.

She sighed dreamily. "I think it was the loveliest ceremony I've ever witnessed. Jacob's face, when he first saw her was priceless. I'm glad for the two of them. They deserve whatever happiness life can give them."

They stood quietly for a few minutes, content to be in each others arms. Finally, Embry broke the silence. "Maddie?"

"Hmmm?" she hummed absently, absorbed in the stars twinkling brightly overhead.

"Maddie, when you came down the aisle today, I couldn't help but wish it was us, that we were the ones getting married." He waited for her response, for any indication that she was as ready as he was. She blushed a little, her long lashes fluttering to the ground. Embry placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I just love you so much, and this, us, it feels so right."

"I know", she whispered. "I wished it was us too."

It was all he needed, the sign he'd been waiting for. "Then marry me, sweetheart. Let me love you for the rest of your life." He knelt before her, and reached for her hand. Embry slipped the little wooden ring over her finger. "I love you, and I promise that I'll show you just how much every single day. Marry me, Maddison. Please, please marry me?

Maddie looked down at the man she loved, and for a fleeting moment, wondered if this was all a dream. If tomorrow she'd wake up back in New Hampshire. He was all she'd ever dreamed of, the only man she'd ever let into her heart. Their lives were hopelessly intertwined with each other, and she knew, she just knew that nobody could love her more, or better than the man before her.

Embry waited patiently for her answer. It was no more than a whisper, but when it fell from her lips, his heart rejoiced. "Yes."

"Yes?"

She smiled madly at him, the word louder this time, and even more resolved. "Yes."

Embry jumped up, pulling her into a warm embrace. His hands wound into her silken black hair, as he pressed a warm kiss to her waiting lips. "I've been waiting to do that all day." He watched as she examined the smooth wooden circle under the bright moonlight. It was simple, but a tradition among his people. She'd admired Bella's ring, so he hoped she'd like it. It was made of cherry, stained a dark red. Two thin bands of green malachite were inlaid into the wood, and between them was one word, carved over and over, the letters forming an unbroken chain. Maddie smiled wistfully, remembering the day they spent together, standing on the cliff overlooking the ocean. It was she first asked him what this was between them.

"Destiny", he whispered, and kissed her once more. This time, knowing that she was his, by choice, forever.

* * *

><p>Bella and Jacob were so busy admiring Maddie's ring, and congratulating their friends on their engagement, that neither noticed the sneaky looks on Paul and Quil's faces. The two wolves rushed their table, lifting Bella's chair, and she screeched in terror as they carried her in it to the middle of the dance floor. "Get out here, Black!" shouted Paul. Bella realized in horror what was about to happen, and blushed bright red when she realized exactly what song Quil had chosen for this particular tradition. Joan Jet was singing in a rough, sexy voice, "Do you wanna touch, do you wanna touch me there?"<p>

Quil noticed her glare, and held his hands out in front of him. "Hey! It wasn't me this time. You can thank Leah." She craned her neck, only to see Leah smiling wickedly at her from the DJ booth, Alex by her side. Before she could protest, Alex reached down and upped the volume.

Jacob on the other hand, had been waiting for this all night. He strutted out onto the dance floor, flashing Leah a thumbs up, winking at his new wife, while his packmates danced around suggestively. Jacob slowly circled her, as if stalking his prey. Bending low behind her, he licked the invisible mark on her neck, feeling her shiver under his touch. His trailed his hot fingers down the length of her arms, making his way around to face her. Dropping to his knees, he grasped her ankles, and dove under her skirts, running his warm hands up her thighs. His wolf eyes widened in shock, and he felt his dick hardening in his pants. Under all that white silk and satin, Bella was wearing sheer black lace. Again, he felt like that sixteen year old boy, and every fantasy he'd ever had about her rushed over him. Except now, that fantasy was a reality, and he could and would do anything he wanted to her. Jacob's touched the silky material lightly, tracing his fingers over the satin blue trim. She shifted slightly in her seat, and subtly opened her legs ever so slightly. Jacob pressed a hot kiss against her thigh, then surfaced, slowly leaning up to whisper seductively in her ear. "It's not nice to tease, Bells. I want to take you home, right now, and claim you all. over. again." His hot breath sent shivers down her spine, and in an instant he was under her skirts again, nibbling his way up her thigh, sliding the garter down his leg with his teeth."

The wolves howled in delight as he emerged with the delicate piece of fabric in his mouth. Charlie watched the scene from the bar, red faced, and muttering something under his breath about 'his sweet little girl' and 'shoot the bastard for touching her.' Billy smacked him on the back, and handed his old friend another beer, while his son tossed Bella's garter out into the crowd of waiting men. It was Alex who claimed it, somehow managing to beat out all of the wolf reflexes vying for the lacy prize.

Sam stood off in a corner, watching as Bella Black tossed her bouquet, and wasn't surprised to see the imprints back off, and Leah jump out in front of the other unsuspecting girls to catch it. Her eyes shone brightly with delight, as she turned into Alex's waiting arms. As Sam watched the two of them dance and kiss under the mistletoe, he was glad for her. The pain of the past was finally behind them. Her eyes met his briefly, and in that moment, Sam let her go completely. He kissed the top of Emily's head, and realized how lucky he was, to have been loved by two amazing women. Leah had once given him her heart. She was only a girl back then, full of hopes and dreams . Now, looking at her, the woman she'd become, the direction her life had taken, and the new found joy in it, he could only wish her the best, and prayed that she and Alex would be as happy as he and Emily.

The night wore on, and soon Jacob and Bella were ready to depart. It had been a fairytale of a day, and though all good things come to an end, they knew for them, it was just the beginning. Jacob signaled to the DJ, and their final song began to play. Slowly the swayed to the music, allowing it to soak into their souls. It was a song they had both agreed on, although neither one could remember who first suggested it. It didn't matter. They kissed once again under the mistletoe, and closed their eyes as the sweet melody echoed through the room.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go So make the best of this test, and don't ask why It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._  
><em>I hope you had the time of your life.<em>

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life. -Green Day_

As the song ended, Bella gazed demurely up her new husband. Her eyes glowed with love and desire. "Jacob, let's go home."


	67. Chapter 67: A Very Merry Christmas

_**Just a reminder to my readers, that this is an MA story, containing sexual content. Please do not read if you are under the age of 18. I may not be your mother, but I am one, and would not allow my child to read this story.**_

_**Special thanks to Astridt244 for the inspiration, and Emily's gift. This is the part where I shamelessly pimp her story, Broken Black Heart. The writing style is luscious. Also, a reminder to everyone that the JacobBlack-n-pack Summer Awards are going on right now. Be sure to go over and vote. Need you has been nominated in two categories, alongside so many terrific reads. Again, thanks to all of my readers for the Nominations.**_

It was nearing midnight when Jacob and Bella reached the door to their cabin, or as Jake had been referring to it for the past week, 'the love shack'. It was a little out of the way, up an old dirt road, deep in the heart of the reservation, nobody around for miles. Which was exactly why Jacob chose the place. He fully intended on making Bella scream his name for days... starting tonight. He'd been a man on a mission ever since he dove under her skirt at the reception, and was dying to tear the dress off her body and lick her from head to toe.

He'd all but ripped the car door off the hinges in his rush to get her inside. "Jake!" she screamed, when he pulled her from the car, and ran her to the door. "Slow down!" He stopped dead in his tracks, smothering her with lips with a heavy, lust laden kiss, dominating her with his tongue, a preview of all he planned on doing to her as soon as he'd gotten the damn door open. Jacob was smug when he pried his lips from hers. Bella's eyes fluttering slowly open, locking with his. "Fuck." That one word, falling from her sweet mouth was enough to send him skyrocketing to the door,

There was an envelope stuck in the jamb, but Jacob being in too big of a hurry to read it, selfishly stuffed it in his pocket. Nothing was going to derail his plans tonight. "Jake!" she protested. "Wait. What does it say?"

Jacob sighed, and shoved the envelope into Bella's hands.

"Our gift to you. Merry Christmas and Congratulations".

It was signed from Leah, Maddie, Emily, Kim and Rachel. Bella looked at Jacob in wonder. "Only one way to find out." He opened the door, and carried her over the threshold. Gently, he set her on her feet. The cabin was softly lit by the glow of a wonderfully decorated Christmas tree. Beneath it lay their wedding gifts. Holly and pine covered the mantle of the stone hearth, where a warm fire was already brightly burning. "I can't believe they did this", whispered Bella.

Jacob looked, really looked at Bella for the first time without anyone else around. Her cheeks still glowed crimson from the excitement of the day, her long dark curls tumbled over the fur of her cape, the flames casting light and shadow over her delicate features. His heart swelled. She was his. After years of fighting, and nearly losing her, Bella was his, and his only. A surge of love welled inside his soul, as the realization washed over him. Today she'd become his wife.

Tenderly, he traced the contours of her cheek, drawing her closer with his gaze. Long dark lashes fluttered closed, as he pressed a warm, lazy kiss against her waiting lips. Hands trembling with anticipation, she released the clasp of the warm fur, allowing it to fall to the floor. His fingertips ghosted the contours of her naked shoulders, eliciting a shiver from her body.

Lovingly, Jacob removed his mothers veil, laying gently over the back of the sofa. He moved behind her, sweeping her long hair aside, leaving a trail of hot open mouthed kisses over the dip of her shoulder. Slowly, painfully slow, he worked the buttons on her back, the heat of his fingers seeping through the silk and into her flesh. Deftly, he released the last button, watching as the delicate fabric slid past the rise of her breasts, over the curve of her hips, until pooling around her feet, exposing her waiting body. Jacob pressed his warm body against her, sweeping her off her feet, carrying her towards the bedroom.

Briefly, he noticed the bed was their own, the one he'd carved as a wedding gift. Another note lay waiting for them, but this time, it was she who tossed it out of the way, as Jacob gently laid her in the center of the massive bed. Bella watched with heavy eyes, as her husband rested the shirt from his body, revealing the heavy muscle of his bronzed chest and powerfully sculpted arms. He flicked at the button of his waist, slowly easing down the zipper of his pants. His eyes never left hers as he pushed the fine wool from his body.

Jacob knelt before her, carefully removing the shoes from her tiny feet. Hot hands ran up her stocking clad leg, over her thigh, until reaching the top of the sheer fabric. Slowly, he peeled it away, caressing and nibbling back down her thigh, the bend of her knee, until pulling it over the delicate arch of her foot. His hands ran over the other leg, lavishing it with equal affection.

Jacob crawled between the space of her legs, his heavy chest brushing against the soft tips of her breasts, bringing his mouth to hers in love and want. His hot breath fanned her cheek, as he whispered words of devotion in her ear. Need was overriding them both, increasing their hunger for each other. Bella pushed his body from her, pulling herself to her knees next to him, palming him through the cotton fabric of his boxers.

She bent over, licking the skin just above the elastic, teasing and tempting Jacob's control. "Bella, I warned you. It's not. nice. to. tease." He grasped her hips, pulling her legs to straddle his chest, his hot mouth wetly devouring her through the black lace. Bella groaned at the sensation, desperate for more, pushing herself against his mouth. Jacob ran a hand over her ass, then raised it, and brought it down hard on her sensitive flesh. Bella gasped and quivered at the sensation of both pain and pleasure coursing through her. He was bringing her to the brink, and he hadn't even touched her yet. "You like that?" he growled, "You want more, don't you?" Jacob brought his hand down on her ass again, quickly soothing away the pain with his heated palm. Bella's back arched, wetness dripped down her legs.

Quickly, she pushed his boxers down, and Jacob hissed as she wrapped her lips around his throbbing erection. "Fuck!" he roared, pushing the soaking fabric to the side, sinking two fingers deep inside of her. Bella licked and sucked, pulling her mouth over him, again and again. He needed more, had to have more, Jacob tore at the fabric, shredding it from her body, and assaulted her with his tongue. It wasn't enough, he still wanted more. He needed to be inside her. Grasping her hips, he lifted her, forcing her mouth to let him go, pushing and pulling her until he was on his knees, crouched behind her. Jacob leaned his body over her back, pushing aside her hair, running his nose over his mark, inhaling his scent mixed with hers. Bella turned her head to the side, wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him down to her, to kiss her, to taste herself on his tongue. He reached between them, grasping his dick, sinking himself deep inside of her.

Jacob placed a hand on Bella's back, pushing her further down to the bed, and pulling her hips higher to him. She thrust back against him, but it was too much. "Do. Not. Move." he ordered. His hands wrapped around her waist, controlling her, dominating her, slamming her over him again and again, while she screamed out his name, shaking and coming apart all around him. Bella panted with exhaustion, but he wasn't ready. Wrapping his arms around her chest, he turned her, and laying her back against the bed. "I'm not done with you yet."

Jacob buried himself deep within her aching folds, knowing how sensitive she would be. He drew himself in and out of her slowly, stretching and reaching his arms up and over her head, bringing her arms with his, twining their fingers together, his chest brushing against her nipples a he dipped into her. Bella pushed her hips against him, wrapping her weak legs around his strong thighs. He was hers, her wolf, her husband. Only she could do this to him, only she could bring out this side of him. Tears began to well up over her eyes, as the intensity of the moment washed over her. Jacob's movements slowed, as he got caught up in her emotions. He could feel her, the love that radiated from the very depths of her soul. He whispered against her lips, "I love you, I love you, I love you", while his own tears fell to mingle with hers.

Bella's climax was building again, her walls clenching and pulsing all around him. Every muscle in his body tightened, his back arched, and as she thrust against him one last time, he felt his own release build and spill inside of her. Jacob collapsed next to her heaving body. She was so beautiful it hurt. Sweaty, hair fanned out over the pillows, desire still running through her veins.

Jacob fingered the delicate lace half covering her breasts, tugging at the ribbon woven through the edges. "Something blue?", he asked.

Bella laughed lightly. "Something blue."

Jacob brought her fingers to his mouth, kissing them one by one. "So, I thought brides were supposed to wear white."

She shrugged in response. "Black looks good on me."

* * *

><p>Sex is more than an act of pleasure, it's the ability to be so close to a person, so connected, so comfortable that it's almost breathtaking to the point you feel you can't take it, and at this moment, you're a part of them.<br>-unknown _

* * *

><p>Bella woke, stretching and yawning, exhausted from the day before. Jacob lay next to her, sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful in sleep, the all the worry from the realities of the world they faced, erased if even only for a few hours. In sleep, she could see the boy she once knew, the shy kid, who healed her broken heart with warm soda and conversation hearts. Snuggling closer to him, she listened to the quiet beat of his heart. It still crept up on her, the surprise that they were together, that they'd found their way back to each other after so many mistakes. Running her fingers over the smooth wood of his wedding band, it dawned on her that he was really hers. This man, her best friend, was her husband, and she could spend the rest of her life loving him.<p>

Jacob's felt her before his eyes opened. She was next to him, living, breathing, pressed against his chest, and instinctively he knew what she was doing. Listening to the rhythm of his heart. He threaded his fingers through hers, letting her know he was awake. "Mmm... Morning Mrs. Black."

"Hmm... I like that. Mrs. Black. It sounds good." Jacob shifted to his side, pulling her closer, lightly kissing her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Bells."

"Merry Christmas, Jacob." Bella reached for him, running her fingers through his black hair, pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I. love. you. too." he whispered, kissing her cheeks and nose, before pressing one more kiss against her soft lips.

Bella curled into him, reveling in his warmth, and the way his skin felt against hers. "Can we stay in bed all day?" she begged.

Jacob grinned. "Nope. Presents, baby. It's Christmas.", he told her her, tickling her side. "Besides, you've already gotten yours. I want mine."

She looked at him incredulously. "Jacob, if your talking about your mad bedroom skills, I'll admit it's a gift, but it's not a present. I don't recall you giving me anything."

"You're laying on it."

"What?" Bella rolled onto her stomach, and took a good look at the bed they were in. She ran her hand over the smooth wood of the headboard, marveling at the fluid images carved into the grain. She knew Jacob was making them a bed, but she didn't know he was creating a masterpiece. The trees of the Olympic forest loomed overhead, blending seamlessly with the ground, which melted into the driftwood scattered along the beach. Wolves dotted the scenery, and in the center of it all, a lone wolf curled lovingly around a small woman, watching over her while she laid in the tall grass. This was his gift to her. A reminder of his love and protection, always.

Warm hands passed over the small of her back, as Jacob slid his body over hers, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Do you like it?"

The sensation of his weight against her, the way he covered her to so protectively, the satin feel of his warm skin gliding over her own, was intense. Her body ached for him. Arching her back, sliding against him, she could feel the heaviness of his morning wood pushing down against her. Bella inhaled sharply, the heat of Jacob's breath fanned her ear, and she moaned with desire. "Show me how much", he whispered.

Bella turned beneath him, pushing against his shoulders, guiding him to his back. She straddled him, slowly sinking his huge velvet cock deep inside, filling her inch by inch. Her head tilted back as a wave of pleasure rocked her body. "Fuuuck..." she groaned.

Jacob grabbed her by the hips, slamming her down on him, all the while thrusting up into her. He tried to raise his chest, to sit up, to spin her, push her back to the mattress. She pushed at his chest, forcing him back down. "NO". That's when he realized, she was dominating him... and he liked it. Jacob watched as she rode him hard, back arched, small hands moving up her body, squeezing her breasts, rising over her neck, pushing up her hair. He fucking loved it. Her thighs squeezed his hips, and she rocked against him harder. Jacob reached between them, his fingers pinching and rubbing her clit. He could feel her climax coming, her walls tightening around his dick. She was calling the shots, and he was ready to explode. "Fuck, yes, baby. Let it go. Come on me, let me feel you!" he shouted.

Jacob gripped her hips, lifting her, then slamming her down roughly over him. "Now, Bella! Let go now!" he roared. A scream tore from her lips, her walls clamping down on him, an orgasm rocking through her with all the force of a runaway train. The heat of Jacob's release tore through her, sending more shockwaves of pleasure over her already sensitive body. Trembling, she collapsed onto his chest, and into his waiting arms. Bella was sweaty, breathing hard, and in Jacob's mind, breathtakingly beautiful.

Gently stroking her hair, he asked, "Are you alright?"

She laughed a little against his chest, then lifted her head up to face him. "I can't feel my legs." Then she grinned like a madwoman. "Hell yes, I'm alright. I'm more than alright."

* * *

><p>He contemplated taking her again in the shower, but Bella protested, stating she needed at least an hour to recoup... and coffee. Lot's of coffee.<p>

They'd barely dried off when a pounding at the door startled them both. "Who on earth could that be?", Bella wondered. Her question was answered with more insistent pounding, and Emily's exasperated voice. "Come on you two. Open up. You can't have sex all day."

Bella opened the door, and stuck her tongue out at the smiling woman. "Care to place a bet on that?"

Emily rolled her eyes, and held up the basket in her hands. "We brought food. Breakfast for the happy couple."

Bella stepped back, opening the door open wide, allowing Emily and Sam to come in. Jacob leaned against the wall, smiling smugly as Sam sniffed the air. "Jesus Jake! Were you going for some kind of record?"

"Oh, Sam, leave him alone. Don't you remember our wedding night? I had to beg you for some sleep", scolded Emily, while she piled the contents of the basket on the table. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, juice, muffins.

"Emily, this was really sweet of you. You're joining us for breakfast", commented Bella. Sam looked eagerly at the food, but Emily shut him down immediately. "Oh, no, Sam Uley. I already fed you once this morning. We're leaving these two lovebirds alone."

Jacob crossed the room, giving Emily a peck on the cheek, and shoving a slice of bacon in his mouth. "Thanks, Em."

"Well, I figured you two wouldn't be thinking about food. The kitchen is stocked, but I'd wager a bet, that you two haven't even noticed", she stated. Bella turned a little red in the face, but Emily saved her from further embarrassment. "Come on, Sam. Let's go."

Before she could stop him, Sam grabbed a pancake from the stack, and turned to Jacob. "See you later, Alpha dog."

Jacob and Bella collapsed into the kitchen chairs laughing, and dug into their breakfast.

Half an hour later, bellies full, the two began working their way through the mountain of wedding gifts under the tree. Most of which were thoughtful, items pulled from their registry, or beautiful pieces created by members of the tribe. Jacob looked at the card on one, before opening it. "From Aunt Ida. Who's Aunt Ida?" he asked.

"Oh, that's an old lady that lived down the street from my Renee and I. She used to take care of me when I was little."

Jacob peeled away the paper, and his brow wrinkled in confusion at the contents of the box. "Bella, what the hell is this?" He held up some kind of crocheted thing, made in the ugliest shade of bugger green he'd ever seen.

"Toilet paper cover."

Jacob cocked an eyebrow. Was she serious? "Bells, what the hell do you need to cover toilet paper for? Not only that, but this is the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life. I'm a guy, and even I don't want to look at this thing."

"Jake, it's an old lady thing to do. Don't worry, we won't be using it. Maybe I'll donate it to Goodwill", she explained.

"Yeah, ok, Bells. Let me explain something to you. Just because somebody shops at Goodwill doesn't mean they don't have taste." He shoved the ugly thing back in the box, and tossed it back beneath the tree, almost as though it's very presence offended him.

Bella opened the next gift, reading the tag that indicated it was from Emily. She went six shades of red when she parted the tissue paper to reveal a wooden paddle, the with words, "Bad Dog" burned into the grain.

Jacob grinned laviciously at her. "So, how does Emily know you like to be spanked, Mrs. Black?"

"Oh my God. That woman. Jake, you still haven't seen what she gave me for a shower gift." Bella explained the copy of the Kama Sutra, vibrator, and whip to him. Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, babe. I'm not surprised. Pack mind."

"Oh, shit!", she exclaimed. "Em's a freak, isn't she? Here I thought she was just fucking with me a little."

"I'll thank her later", laughed Jacob.


	68. Chapter 68: Naughty Dog

_**Warning: This story contains language and sexual situations. If you are under 18, please do not read. **_

_**Thank you to Astridt244 for the encouragement and idea. I'd like to take moment to recognize and pimp another one of her stories, Love The Way You Lie. It's bold, well written, and wildly hot.**_

As the sun set on Christmas Day, Jacob and Bella curled up before the fireplace, old movies playing on the television, but neither really watching them. They were so absorbed in each other, the calm reality of life there, the two of them together in the cabin, with no demands except those born out of the love they held for each other. They laid together back to chest, arms and legs tangled until it was impossible to see where one person ended and the other began.

They spoke about the future, their dreams and hopes for their family and friends. Jacob talked about expanding the garage, and Bella talked about giving up on teaching and tutoring full time instead. Jacob's warm hands wandered over her curves, gently caressing her, coming to rest over her stomach, and as their gazes met, one more unspoken dream passed between the two. "Soon", she whispered. "Not just yet, but soon."

Jacob nodded his head in agreement, knowing she was right, but a great part of him, the part that was all dominate male and wolf and full of pride, wanted nothing more than to see her round with a child. Bella knew it was inside of him, that it was built in, part and parcel of being a wolf, and understood. Yet, the man in him, her best friend, wanted her to be happy, and she wasn't willing to share him yet with anyone. Twisting to face him, Bella raised her small hand brushing it against his cheek, her eyes meeting his. "I just want some time. Time for the two of us, alone together for awhile. Maybe have some of this madness end first. In the meantime, if it just happens, it's ok. I'm ready, we're ready, if it does. I'm just want to be selfish with you for a little longer", she confessed.

The two melted into each other, listening to Bing Crosby count his blessings, while a soft snow fell lightly from the moonlit sky. Somewhere, deep within the forest, wolves howled, a reminder that for now, all was safe in their world.

It was a dream of a honeymoon. Looking back on it, the two would liken it to a fairytale. Their own personal happily ever after. When they were hungry they ate. Jacob content to watch the way she danced around the kitchen, her hands working to feed them. When they were tired, they slept, which usually included a nap after countless sessions on their new bed. It turned out that Billy and Charlie had conspired to have it brought over to the cabin. Their note stated that it would be moved to their house the day they left, and not to worry about it. It was such a thoughtful thing for the two fathers to do, and Bella was quite surprised that Charlie had done such a thing, considering it meant he knew (even if he did try to ignore it), that she and Jacob had sex with each other. Jacob's just stared at her with an exasperated look on his face when she said as much to him. "Bells, it's not like we're teenagers anymore. We've been living together for months, and now we're married. Add that to that the fact that Charlie is gambling with my dad, and half the pack about when I'm going to knock you up, it's pretty obvious he knows that we have sex." A mischievous look crossed his face. Jacob sprang up from his seat, crossing the room, snaking his arms around her waist, hands creeping down to cup her ass. "He just has no idea how often, or-", Jacob spanked her hard on one cheek, startling her, "what a naughty little kitten his daughter really is."

Bella shivered under his touch, feeling herself falling into a haze of lust. She loved it when Jake went all feral and dominate on her. It was just so hot, and the idea of him, giving pain and pleasure at the same time, allowing him ultimate control over her body automatically stirred a reaction in her. However, she had his favorite cookies in the oven, and as much as she wanted or needed him, they couldn't start this now. "Jake..." she barely got his name out as a hot hand snuck up her shirt, firmly grabbing hold of her breast. "We- we have to..." His teeth grazed her neck, and he growled against her flesh, "What Bells? What do we have to do?"

"I-, Jake... cookies." His hand slowly dropped away, and he pressed one last hot, kiss against her the nape of her neck, and backed away, enjoying the reaction he had caused in her. Bella just stood there, lost in a fog of lust. The oven timer startled her, and Jacob laughed openly while she searched frantically for the oven mitts she seemed to have had five minutes ago. Bella glared at him. "Oh, you think this is so funny, Black." Then she looked around the kitchen, as if seeking something that was lost. "Where's that damn paddle from Emily? I'd like to smack your ass with it."

Jacob laughed even harder, his eyes hopeful. "Is that a promise baby?

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed much too quickly, but the two savored every last second of their honeymoon, packing in as much fun as they could. With all the fresh snow, Jacob couldn't figure out if it was the child, or the animal in him that the urge to roll around in it. In the end, he bundled Bella up in layers of clothes, and phased. When she first walked outside, the sight of Jake rolling like a puppy in the snow made her shake with unsuppressed laughter. Jacob caught sight of her, and in playful revenge, charged her, knocking off her feet, so she landed firmly on her butt in a pile of snow. "Jacob Black!", she screeched. Then seeing what he was about to do, she tried to scramble away, but of course, being merely human, wasn't fast enough. Jacob shook his snow covered fur, sending it flying all over Bella's face. "You shit! Oh, just wait until I get my hands on you! Whoever's phased with you better look out too! I swear I won't cook for the pack for a full month."<p>

Jacob's tongue hung out of his mouth, a ridiculously comical expression on his face. Embry, Quil and Seth were phased, they too having a good time in the fresh snow cover. All three of them were egging him on, Embry promising the guys that Maddie would cook for the four of them. Jacob was so busy paying attention to his buddies that he missed his wife scooping a handful of snow. Bella got the jump on him, and he got a ball of ice to the eye.

"DUDE! You gonna let her get away with that?", demanded Quil.

"Hell no!" answered Jake. "Watch this". Jacob promptly turned around on her, and with his back paws flying, he showered Bella with snow.

"Damn it, Jake!", she screeched. "Stop! You win!"

She watched as he repentantly hung his head, and put his tail between his legs like the dog he was. Bella threw up her hands in exasperation when actually started to whine at her. Dumb mutt was putting on a ridiculous show and she just knew the other wolves were laughing at her. "Alright, fine! You owe me, Fido!" Bella grinned like an idiot and climbed onto his back. "You know, we should get someone to make you a saddle. Quil's good with leather, maybe he can do it." Jacob whipped his head around, and stared at her wide eyed, his brothers laughing their asses off.

Bella raised her eyebrows knowingly. "He's phased, isn't he?" Jacob faced forward once more, determined not to give her any more ammo than she already had. "Get on it Quil!", she ordered. "Jake's not easy to ride. My thighs get tired."

"Hey, Jake! Is that true?" laughed Embry. "Are you hard to ride?"

"Jeez, maybe she needs a riding crop to match. Ask her Jake. I'll be glad bang that out for her."

"Shut up, fuckers", he growled. He was trying really hard to hold back the images of Bella riding him on their bed, trying to dominate him, but before he could help it, one slipped through, giving the wolves an eyeful.

"Holy Shit, Jake! Maybe Quil should make her a whip. That's fucking hot!", shouted Embry.

Seth was thoughtful. "Huh, I never knew Bella could be so..."

"forceful?" supplied Embry. "Hell, I'm not shocked. She and Maddie are friends, and you should see how she..."

"Fuck off, Embry. I don't wanna see you and Maddie doing the nasty", interjected Jake.

"Ah, hell you two. We've all seen inside Leah's head", Quil reminded them. "You know those chicks trade sex tips like damn candy. Shit, count yourselves lucky. Your women are all hot, and they all know exactly what you like."

"That's true. Looks like Jakey here loves Bella dominating his Alpha ass."

That did it, and even Jacob had to laugh when the boys saw the image of Emily's paddle in his mind. "Bella was a little surprised to find out Em's such a freak. Guess she hasn't been sharing that part about herself yet!" The others laughed, all having seen Sam and Emily's sex life a thousand times before.

Jacob was feeling good, cracking up with his brothers, racing through the snow. Bella screeched with delight every time he'd slide down a hill on his belly, or chase them across a frozen pond. It was a fun way to pass the wintry afternoon. When they finally made it back to the cabin, he couldn't help but admire her. Bella's eyes danced with merriment, her cheeks were pink from the cold and wind, and her loose curls had become a hopelessly tangled mess. Jacob quickly shifted back into human form, marched right up to her and tossed her over his shoulder. "Come on woman, let's get you warmed up!"

She giggled, and allowed him to carry her into the cabin, ready for a hot shower, and another round in the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The week wound down too quickly, and before they knew it, it was almost over. It was their last night in the cabin, and both hated to leave it behind.<p>

"We'll come back, Bells. Maybe we can do this every winter", he promised. "But, we still have tonight."

Bella settled between his legs, basking in the glow of the fire, watching the lights flicker on the Christmas tree. Life was so sweet with just the two of them. She hated to leave all this behind. But, he was right. They still had this one night left. She was determined to make the most of it. Then a thought occurred to her. "Jake, who owns this place?"

"I'm not sure. I'd have to ask the rental agency. Why?"

"We should buy it", she stated very matter of factly. "Then we could come back whenever we want."

Jacob laughed, pinning her to the ground, and tickling her sides. "Can we hang a sign on the door that says 'if this cabin's rockin', don't come a-knockin'?"

"Jake!", she squealed. "Stop! You're gonna make me pee my pants!"

He looked at her incredulously. "Seriously, Bells? What are you 3?"

"Yes, I am! Come on Jake!" she begged. "You're getting me all sweaty."

His voice dropped to a seductive gravely level. "Hmmm... sweaty huh? I'll clean you up." He licked her collarbone, delighted to hear the moan escape her mouth. He crept lower, inching his way down between the valley of her breasts, playfully nipping at the thin fabric of her camisole. The air around them was sultry,the fire flickering behind him stoking the flames of passion searing their flesh.

Bella felt herself quickly sinking into the abyss, writhing beneath the weight of his powerful body. Desire was building in her veins, and the need feel him, warm satin skin sliding over her cool flesh took hold of her senses. Her hands moved without conscious thought, stripping the fabric from her body. The first touch, the first brush of his warm chest blanketing her soft skin, sent an ache, the sweetest kind of torment rushing over her.

Slowly, Jacob tugged at the drawstrings of her shorts, calloused fingertips lightly brushing against the curve of her side. "I think, we should take that shower." Slowly he rose to his feet, pulling her trembling body with him, leading her into the bathroom. Quickly he flipped on the spray, divesting himself from the confines of his jeans. He had plans for her. He was going to do things to her that she'd never dreamed. Tonight, she'd be his, only his. His to play with, to fuck, and devour. Fire burned in his eyes, a feral possessiveness, a need to dominate her ever move rose from within. Jacob circled her, fucking her with his eyes, staking the first claim. "Stay here", he demanded. "Do not move one inch."

She stood there, breathless, body quivering, heart racing as Jacob's footsteps echoed through the cabin. He returned, laying towels within reach of the shower. Steam rose in the confines of the small room, sweat beaded and dripped down the curve of her back, as he slid the shorts down her legs. Jacob dragged his tongue over the back of her thighs, tasting the salty rivulets trailing over her body. His voice was low, demanding, carnal. "You are mine tonight. I will bring you to the brink and back again. I will push you over the edge, but tonight, I call the shots. Do you understand?"

She was meek, willing, frightened and excited. Bella could feel the shift in the air, the wolf within Jacob danced close to the surface. "yes."

He nipped at her thighs, spreading her legs, raw hunger vibrating through her already drenched folds. Words, promises, punctuated by hot, open mouthed kisses. "I. will. devour. you. tonight." Jacob's hands clamped down Bella's hips, rendering her immobile. She cried out in ecstasy as he assaulted her with his mouth, fucking her hard with his tongue. He held her firmly, as the waves of her first orgasm buckled her knee's, pouring out of her like body like a rushing river. Relentlessly he licked and sucked, drinking every drop that flowed from her.

Slowly he rose, predatory, circling her weak, naked form, coming to face her. Bella gasped, seeing the yellow tinge in his eyes. He was allowing the wolf to rise, to control and claim, becoming one with the man. Jacob saw the look on her face. Smelled her fear and excitement. She wanted this as much as him. Trust passed between their eyes, an unspoken agreement. He would push her, but never hurt her, tempt her, but never force her. Jacob pulled Bella to him, murmuring against her lips, before kissing her hard. "Taste yourself." He invaded her mouth, his tongue thrusting against her own, the taste of her juices still thick on his lips.

Hot arms circled her waist, lifting her, bringing her to stand beneath the warm spray. Water streamed over sculpted muscle and sinew. Jacob leaned against the cool tile of the wall, grasping his cock in one hand, pressing against her shoulder with the other, forcing her to her knees. He teased her hungry lips with the head, moaning in satisfaction when her tongue darted out, licking the underside, eyes gazing at him with wanton abandonment. She wanted this as badly as he did. Plunging himself into her mouth, his hands tangled into her hair, setting the pace, allowing her to set the depth. Fingernails dug into the powerful muscle of his thighs, as she sucked and hummed, teeth grazing against him. Her movements slowed, a snarl rose from his chest. "Don't stop", he ordered. "Keep sucking until I come." Bella picked up the pace, the raw power of his voice, pushing her own climax further to the front. He swelled within her mouth, growing larger, and closer to release. She reached her hands behind him, gripping his ass, swallowing his length further into her mouth. Jacob threw back his head, roaring, while she pulled the orgasm from his body, smelling her climax as the hot fluid shot down her throat.

He hooked her under the arms, lifting her small body until her eyes were level with his own. A wicked smile played on her lips, before he pulled them into his mouth. "Tell me you like it. Tell me how you like doing that to me."

He was demanding she speak to him, something she wasn't comfortable with. Jacob softened when she turned red, a shy look crossing over her features. He needed to bring this out in her, to trust him. The yellow faded from his eyes, the wolf retreating, until only the man stood before her. He cupped her chin, turning her face to his, loving and comforting her. "Baby, it's ok. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. But, you can tell me. I want you to. I won't laugh at you, I won't embarrass you. This stays between us, always. Do you trust me?"

"I do, but-", she stammered, searching for the right words. When she looked into her husband's eyes, she saw the love behind the lust, and it gave her courage. Burying her head into the crook of his shoulder, she took a deep breath, then whispered into his ear the words he longed to hear. A sense of power washed over her after speaking the forbidden words. Bella could feel the lust taking over the air again. His hands slid sensually over the dip of her back, pushing her higher against his chest. Jacob spun them around, pressing her against the tiled wall, greedily sucking and pulling at her nipples. Yet again she could feel another climax build, and before she could stop herself, the words fell from her swollen lips. "Oh, God, that feels so good! I want you inside of me. I need you to fuck me!"

Smoldering eyes captured hers, and Jacob smiled at her salaciously, ready to resume the little game of dominance they were playing. "Put your hands against the wall." She complied with his request, hot water raining over her. Feverishly rubbing her thighs together, she was desperate for something, any kind of friction to release the torrent building inside of her. Jacob ran his hands over her back, skimming over the her waist, underneath the curve of her ass, between the top of her legs, to the front of her waiting folds. Slowly, he dragged his fingers over her clit, stopping briefly to dip inside of her, drawing the wet fluid up between her cheeks, circling around the rosebud tip. Fear and lust caused her to quake under his touch, and he leaned forward, nibbling the shell of her ear, whispering low while continuing to stroke, tease and tempt. "Don't worry. We won't go there... yet." Relief washed over her, but the sensation didn't last long. Jacob's arm reached for the pile of towels, removing the top one, revealing the smooth wooden paddle. She jumped slightly, worried, but ready to take what all was going to give her.

Jacob caressed her bottom lovingly before bringing down the smack of the paddle. Pain mingling with pleasure ripped through her, his hot palm soothing away the sting. The paddle was firmer, harder than his hand had been when he'd spanked her before. Bella dug in her heels, spreading her legs further apart, and spared a glance over her shoulder to show him she was ready, that she wanted more.

"Mmmm... you like it don't you. You. Naughty. Little. Girl." Each word punctuated by another smack with a paddle, the smacks punctuated by rapturous yelps and screams. She was coming again by the time his warm hands soothed her aching bottom.

Before the last tremors left her body, Jacob plunged inside of her, thrusting hard and fast. He dove deeply, pushing and hitting against places she'd never felt before. When she would whimper or wiggle, he'd adjust the angle of her hips, never breaking his stride, continuously pounding into her at a frenzied pace. "Fuck Bella! You need to come for me! Come now!" He bit down hard on her shoulder, breathing roughly against her skin, spilling hot and heavily inside her . A scream tore from Bella's throat, as she shattered in Jacob's arms, collapsing onto him, lost in a haze of euphoria.

Gently he washed her body, carefully examining the marks his fingers left behind. Guilt began to flood his mind. He knew she bruised easily, but still..."Honey, are you alright?" He searched her eyes for any hint of pain or anger. "Was I too rough with you? Sweetheart, I'm sorry if I -" She cut him off with passionate kiss, and instantly he relaxed in her arms. She pulled away, a wicked smile on her pretty lips. "So, do I have 'naughty dog' imprinted on my ass?" Jacob ducked his head around her side, pretending to examine her carefully. Sure enough, there was a very faint outline of the lettering blossoming on her behind.


	69. Chapter 69: Billy's Shame

**_Sorry everyone. Yesterday was an epic fail. That said, I'm not promising to post each day. This story is coming to and end, and there are alot of loose ends to tie up. So, if I miss a day, it's because I'm trying to get it right. _**

Morning came around, and true to form, Quil and Embry showed up, along with Paul and Adam this time to load up the bed and the gifts. Jacob and Bella lingered a little longer after everyone left, not quite ready to leave.

Bella leaned into his chest, seeking his warmth, taking one last long look around. They'd made memories here, and she tucked them into her heart. "I mean it Jake. We should see if we can buy this place."

Jacob sighed. Bella wasn't letting this go. "Honey, I don't think we can afford it. Maybe down the road, but not right now." It was a pride thing. They could afford it. If they dipped into Bella's cash.

"Jake, I thought we've been over this and gotten through it. I have the money. We have the money. It's ours. Both of ours. Money that I made from investments." He gave her a skeptical look. "Fine, money that that I made through Alice's investments, but also investments I made myself. It's not just my money now. It's ours. Yours and mine, damn it. Can't we at least see if it's for sale?" she pleaded.

He knew he wasn't going to win this fight, and it was best saved for another day. "We can see if it's for sale. Is that enough for now?" Please, please let it be enough, he thought.

She grinned wildly, knowing he'd give in sooner or later. As soon as he could let go of his stupid pride. "It's enough." She clutched handfuls of his t-shirt, leaning up on her tiptoes for a kiss. "You're enough." Because, after all, that's what it was really about. He needed to understand that the ghosts of their past were just that. Their past. Their future spread out before them, a book unwritten. They wrote their own story.

Arm in arm, they made their way home, and when Jacob swept his blushing bride off her feet, and carried her over the threshold, he saw it too. A whole new life.

* * *

><p>Life had been sweet for the past week, but duty was calling, and so was the itch to phase. Being a wolf was part of his blood, just as the inherent need to protect. So, Jacob kissed his new wife on the cheek, and headed for the trees, leaving her alone for some much needed time with Maddie. Never far away, Adam positioned himself near enough to protect, and far enough away to give the girls some privacy.<p>

Bella and Maddie were both all smiles. In fact, if anyone walked in on them, they'd wonder what kind of happy pills they'd been prescribed. Their faces could only be described as 'perma-grin'.

After walking around on a cloud for 15 minutes, not saying a word, Maddie finally burst out in gales of laughter. "Oh, my God, Bella! We look so cheesy!"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, giggling, and not denying it. "I'm good with cheese."

Finally the two had enough sandwiches made to feed their men whenever they got back, and settled in for coffee and a gab-fest. Maddie hadn't seen Bella in a week, and what a week it was.

"Ok, spill, how was the honeymoon?", she asked.

Bella smiled innocently over the rim of her coffee mug. "It was very... honeymoonish."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Details, woman! I want details."

"Uh-uh."

"Fine. They're phased right now. I'll get it out of Embry. I can be persuasive", she goaded.

"Oh, no you won't. Jacob promised he'd guard his thoughts. Honeymoon details are off limits. That boy had better be Fort Fucking Knox if he knows what's good for him", she responded dryly, taking a huge drink of coffee.

Suddenly, Maddie looked like the devil perched on her shoulder. "Ahhh... so you made good use out of Emily's wedding gift."

Bella snorted, and choked, coffee going up her nose. "What the- how did you? Oh, you are an evil woman."

Maddie far leaned back in her chair, looking mighty wolfish. "No secrets in the pack, Bella. You taught me that. So, tell me? Is he a bad dog?"

"You've been spending too much time with Embry."

"Hey, don't blame my man. I can't help it if you're a closet freak!"

Bella huffed, and laughed at the same time. After all, there really were no secrets in the pack, and the girls really did share everything. "Fine, you win. It was amazing. We had awesome throw down sex day in and day out. I never wanted to leave. Every muscle in my body hurts and my ass is sore from getting spanked. Happy now?"

Maddie shrugged. "Eh, for now. I expect better deet's in the future, Mrs. Black."

"Oh, you want deets, huh?" Bella eyed her dark haired friend appraising. "That grin you're sporting says more than 'I got engaged'. You've got hot werewolf sex written all over that face of yours."

Maddie shrugged, completely unabashed. "So, I'm not denying it. What do you want to know? How hot it was, or the fact that he claimed me?"

Hot coffee poured all over the table, as Bella stared slack-jawed, for once, completely floored. "Uh, ok. Maddie, seriously, did you just toss that out there? Holy shit!" Then regaining her composure, absolutely thrilled for her friend, she asked "So, how was it?"

Maddie closed her eyes, a dreamy look falling over her features. "It was... bliss. Pure, unadulterated, orgasmic bliss." She cracked one eye open, her voice filled with mirth. "The sex wasn't bad either."

Bella squeezed her hand. "I'm so glad for you, sweetie. Embry's a good man. One of the best I've ever known. You deserve each other."

Maddie's voice was soft, and filled with love. "I know he is. The way he cares for me. Bella, we're constantly surrounded by danger, and yet, I've never felt so safe in my life. Does that make sense?"

Bella sighed. "Yeah, it does. The pack would willing give their lives for any one of us. How can you not feel safe when they're around?" They were quiet for a moment, sipping their coffee, before Bella asked the question. "So, Maddie, you're ok with it then, it didn't freak you out?"

"What, him biting me? or his massive-"

Bella cut her off. "Don't need to know that part!"

Maddie just laughed at her. "Uh, huh. You want the deets, and you know it. But, I won't embarrass you today", she teased. "No, the claiming didn't freak me out. I'm glad you talked to me about it ahead of time. I knew what to expect, at least as far as the marking. You didn't tell me how emotional it was. I mean, Embry warned me, told me how tied we'd be to each other afterwards. I just didn't expect to cry through it. I didn't expect him to cry through it." She was thoughtful for a moment, slightly unsure of how to broach the subject weighing on her mind. Bella was fiercely protective of family. "Embry told me about our imprint, how it's only second to yours. He also said that Jake thinks he's his brother, and that Jake confronted Billy with that the morning of your wedding."

Bella nodded her head in understanding. "Mad, Jake told me about that. It was bad timing, but no matter what, it had to come up sooner or later. As far as Billy being Embry's Dad, I just don't know. Obviously it's a possibility. Otherwise Billy wouldn't have acknowledged it. I don't know any more than you do. Neither does Jake. It's hard for me to imagine what could have caused Billy to cheat on his wife."

"That's what Embry told me too. I just don't get it. What would make a man do that?" Maddie shook her head back and forth. She really didn't want to think the worst of Billy.

"I don't remember much from when I was little, but I remember Sarah Black a bit. She was a good woman. To this day, Billy mourns her. Charlie told me how awful it was for the family to lose her. I do know that if Billy knew one way or another, he would have taken the responsibility. He's a reasonable man. But, we all make mistakes. I'm not excusing his behavior, or Tiffany Call, for that matter. Whatever happened was wrong. But, it did bring Embry into our world, and that's right. I trust Jake, and if he thinks that Embry's his brother, I'm pretty sure he is. It's going to be up to Billy and Embry to talk about it, and decide what to do. DNA testing might not be possible because of the wolf. We'll have to wait and see. Just don't let this change everything you think and feel about Billy. He's a good man. Stand behind Embry, support him, and everything will work out fine."

Maddie wisely dropped the subject, but she couldn't help being protective of Embry. He had confessed how much the situation hurt him, and that he wasn't even sure how to handle it. Jacob was his best friend and business partner. He didn't want to come between him and his Father. But, in her eyes, he had the right to know. Billy needed to tell him the truth, once and for all.

* * *

><p>The very same subject was on both Embry and Jacob's minds, both trying to hide it. Jacob was done. Ready to give up. "Embry, phase back and meet me at Billy's." It wasn't an order, but the drip of Alpha was there. He didn't have a choice.<p>

Jacob was pacing his old garage by the time Embry had arrived. The whole situation sucked, and the way he figured it, it was time for the truth to come out. He wanted answers, even if he had to ambush his Dad to get them.

Embry saw the agitation written all over his brother's face. Shit. He didn't want to cause a problem. He just couldn't not think about it. "Jake, man, I don't know if this is such a good idea. Maybe we should just leave sleeping dogs lie."

Jacob shot him a look. "No fucking way. I want the truth, and you deserve to know who your family is." Embry watched as Jacob marched to the door. He caught up with him in time to stop him just as he had his hand on the handle. Jacob whirled around, snatching his arm away in anger.

Embry took a step back. "Jake, I know who my family is. I have a Mom who loves me. I have the pack. Now I have Maddie."

Jacob took a deep breath, and blew it out slowly. "Look, man. I know you have family, and maybe you don't give a shit who your father is. But I give a shit. I want to know if you're my fucking brother."

Embry hadn't realized how much it had been bothering Jacob. It made sense. Jacob's sisters had all but abandoned him, leaving him to care for a crippled father when he was still a kid, Mother dead and gone. Jacob's sisters were family, but they were never around. Sure, Rachel was there now, but if it hadn't been for Paul, she wouldn't have stuck around. He and Jacob had been like brothers their entire lives. Now there was a chance they were. Embry could finally see why this meant so much to him. Why he couldn't let it go. There was hurt in Jacob's eyes, written plain as day. Embry leveled a gaze at him, resigned at his fate. "Ok, Jake. But, don't fly off the handle? The idea is to talk, find out what really happened."

Jacob silently agreed. The two went inside to face Billy Black and the past.

* * *

><p>Leah strolled into the Black house, finding the two women in the kitchen with shit eating grins etched on their faces. "Well, you two look thoroughly fucked." Bella pitched a cookie at her head, which was futile. Leah caught it, swallowed it in two bites, and wagged her finger at them. "Hey, it's not my fault that you two are sitting around in a sex induced haze grinning like a couple of idiots high on E."<p>

Bella went to the cupboard, getting Leah a cup, and pulling out more cookies. "So, Leah, what did I miss out on while we were gone?"

"Nothing. It was quiet here." Leah spotted the tray of sandwiches, and quickly grabbed two. "Paul beat the shit out of Zach, and Jared ended up with a broken rib trying to separate them."

Bella blinked. "What? Why?"

"Because he's a total dumbass, and a prick to boot. Paul let an image of Rachel slip, and the dumb shit ran with it."

Maddie nodded her head in agreement. "Embry told me about that." She glanced over at Bella. "The guy has a death wish."

Leah grinned. "I raked him with my claws yesterday. Shithead sniffed my ass when we were patrolling." She spared a glance at Bella, who was deep in thought. "Whatever you're thinking, forget it. Let Jake handle him."

Bella shook her head. "Leah, you know I can't do that. I have to try. There's something good in everyone. Look at Paul. He used to be the worlds biggest prick before Rachel came along."

"What are you going to do? Parade a line of women in front of him until he imprints? Because right now, that's the only way I see him calming down."

Bella shot her an exasperated look. "Don't be ridiculous, Leah. I'll try and get to know him. Maybe all he needs is someone to treat him with respect." She glanced out the window to see Adam phasing in the treeline. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna call Adam in for some sandwiches."

Leah rose from the table. "Don't bother. I'll send him in. I've gotta head out anyhow. I've got patrol, and then Alex is coming down for the night." She slipped out the door before Maddie could sneak in a comment about her sex life, and sent Adam inside.

Bella was thrilled to see her bodyguard. She pitched forward, surprising him with a big hug. "Adam! I missed you!"

Adam squeezed her gently. "Missed you too." He held her out at arms length, examining her. "You look good. More than good. You look happy." Then he winked over at Maddie. "Must have been a good honeymoon."

"I wouldn't know, Adam. She's like Fort Knox."

Bella punched him in the arm. "Would you two give it a rest?" She handed Adam a plate. "Help yourself. Jake and Embry should be back soon."

Adam shifted uncomfortably. He'd been on patrol when Jacob decided to go all Alpha and drag Embry over to Billy Black's house. The whole pack knew what was going on, but it was an unspoken rule not to talk about it.

Maddie watched him fumble around. "Adam, what's going on? I didn't hear any howls. It's not another vampire, is it?"

"Uh, no." Adam cleared his throat. "Um, I don't know for sure, but I don't think they're going to be back for awhile. See, they uh, went to see Billy." Bella dropped the drinking glass she was holding. "Oh, crap. Adam, are you kidding?"

Adam sighed heavily. "I wish I was. Bella, Jake wasn't too happy. He kinda ordered Embry to go. Sort of. It wasn't a full command, but he didn't' leave him much choice. It all kind of started because Embry was thinking about Maddie, and then, well, they both kept thinking about Billy, and I guess Jake just had it, and the next thing I know, he orders Embry to phase and meet him at his Dad's."

Bella pounded her fist on the counter. "Stupid fricking wolf! Adam, we need to get over there." She tossed Maddie her coat. "Come on. We're going now."

Maddie shook her head. "Bella, do you think that's a good idea? I mean, maybe we should-"

"I'm not going to let Jake do something stupid and end up in fight with Billy. He's acting all hot-headed right now."

"If you say so." Maddie shrugged on her jacket. "But, you're taking the blame for this. Not me."

Just as she tossed her keys to Adam, a phone started ringing. Bella snatched it out of her purse, shaking with fear, and pushed the button.

Alice Cullen was frantic. "Bella! Where's Jacob? Edward's gone!"

* * *

><p>Jacob and Embry sat at the small kitchen table, waiting for Billy Black to tell them what he knew. When they walked in, Billy recognized the look of determination on his son's face. Time had run out, and now secrets that he'd never shared with anyone, not even Charlie, were coming to the surface. Billy Black had never known for sure if Embry was his son or not. But now, looking at him, the man he'd become, Billy knew the truth. Embry looked like his grandfather. There were traces of Black in his features. Subtle, but there all the same.<p>

Jacob was twitching in his seat, anxious to get this over with. He was angry, and wanted everything out in the open. Enough was enough. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Dad, I don't care how hard this is for you. You owe us an explanation. Start talking, old man."

Billy sucked in a deep breath, and closed his eye for a minute, then opened them and settled them on Embry. "Son, have you spoken to your mother about this?"

Embry shook his head, his demeanor calm, his voice passive. "Not recently. She's always told me she didn't know who my Father was, and that she left him behind on the Makah Reservation. Obviously, I figured out that wasn't true."

"No, it wasn't." Billy paused for a second, trying to choose his words carefully. No matter what, this was going to hurt somebody. "Embry, your Mom used to come down and visit friends here. She came often when we were teenagers, and like Emily, everyone loved her. She was beautiful, and charismatic. We dated a few times, but nothing came of it. Your Mother and I were never really more than friends. After awhile, she stopped coming to visit. None of us saw her for years. Then one day, she showed up here on the reservation, and asked permission to move here, citing family problems. I was the chief by then, and granted it, knowing she never got along with your grandmother. So, months went by, and she seemed to be happy. Pretty soon, nobody saw her around much. I didn't notice. That was a bad summer for Sarah and I."

Billy gazed over at his son. "That was the summer that Sarah had a miscarriage." Jacob's heart wrenched. He never knew that his parents lost a baby. Billy's eyes brimmed with tears. "Sarah, she was so upset. We didn't tell anyone, and then the day we were going to announce the pregnancy, she woke up from her nap in covered in blood. It happened so fast. There was nothing we could do." Billy rubbed his face, as if trying to erase the memories of that awful day.

"Sarah, she fell into a depression. It was bad. At first, she was hot and cold. Then as time went on, things got worse. She was so angry all the time. Nobody could get through to her. God knows, I tried. Rachel and Rebecca were so little. They wanted their mother, but she just didn't have it in her. Everything set her off. Harry and Sue offered to help. When I wasn't working, she'd stare at the walls, and when I was home, she'd yell all the time. So, Sue took care of the twins, and I took care of Sarah. Or, at least I tried. Then one day, I came home from work, and she lost it. Told me she wanted a divorce. I didn't know what to say or do, I didn't know what to think. I just left. Went to the beach, got drunk. I just wanted to forget."

Jacob watched his Father shake with emotion over the painful memory. It was as if he was reliving all the sorrow over and over again. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Billy held a hand up. "No, son. I need to finish. Tiffany was down there too, drowning her sorrows. Turns out she'd fallen in love. He was married. It was Joshua Uley. Asshole promised her all sorts of things. That he'd leave his wife for her, they'd get married, raise a family."

Billy turned his eyes on Embry, who was looking down at the table. He didn't know any of this about his mother, and for the first time, he was truly ashamed. She had been willing to break up a home, leave Sam without a Father. How could she do that? Billy laid an old hand on his arm. "Son, your Mom, she's a good woman. We all make mistakes. Josh knew better. He made promises to her and to his wife that he wasn't man enough to keep."

Embry shook his head in defeat. "Maybe if she hadn't been sleeping with him, then he wouldn't have left his wife and kid behind."

"No, son. It wasn't in him to stick around. Joshua Uley was selfish and only looked out for himself. If I had known, if any of us had known that your Mom was involved with him, we would have tried to stop it. It might have saved her a lot of heartbreak. As it was, he left her, and his family. That's why she was down on the beach that night too. Getting drunk, just like me, trying to forget."

Billy drew in a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "I can't remember who made the first move. We'd both been sobbing, trying to make each other feel better. The next thing I knew, we woke up together, hungover, and feeling like shit. I was so eaten alive with guilt. Sarah and I, things were as bad as they could get, and I'd just made them worse. She'd already wanted a divorce, and I knew that this was the nail in the coffin. Tiffany was devastated, and felt like a terrible person. She blamed herself. Neither of us could actually remember sleeping together that night, but it was pretty obvious we did. We agreed not to say anything to anyone. God Bless her, she told me that since I was the chief of the tribe, gossip was the last thing I needed. I was always grateful to her for that."

"When I got home that day, Sarah was waiting for me. Sue was with her. Sarah was in tears, but she told me she was going to go talk to somebody, get some help. That she still loved me. Hell, I was so relieved. She was the only woman I'd ever loved. Still is. It broke my heart that I'd was losing her. Things started to get better." Billy settled his eyes on Jacob. "Then two weeks later, she found out she was pregnant with you. That was all it took. It was like she was a different person. I swore that I'd do everything I could for her. She wasn't allowed to lift a finger around here. We were so wrapped up in our own happiness that I hadn't heard the news that Tiffany was pregnant. When I did, my heart sank. I was so afraid it would break Sarah, and that I'd lose her and the baby. But, I wasn't going to walk away from my responsibility to Tiffany either. So, I went over there, and asked her about it. She told me the baby wasn't mine. That it was Joshua Uley's. That it had to be. The chance that it was mine was so slim, that it was almost impossible."

Tears leaked out of Billy's black old eyes, and his shoulders shook with emotion. "There were so many times over the years when I wondered. When I wanted to know. I felt so guilty about it. I begged her, over and over again to find out. She always told me no. There was nothing I could do. Then Sarah died, and you two boys got even closer, and my whole world was falling apart. The diabetes got worse, and I ended up in this chair. I couldn't even support the kids I had, let alone another one." Pain and anger consumed Billy Black. This secret, the guilt, had been slowly killing him for years. There were so many times he'd wanted to claim Embry as his son. Seeing him and Jacob together, how close they were. He should have always known. "Embry, I swear to you, I wanted to know the truth. I'll do anything you say. If you want to go have a test run, I'll do it. If you want to change your name to Black, I'll back you up. I'm done with the lies. Sarah's dead. The only woman I ever loved is dead, and I don't give a damn anymore what anyone thinks. Jacob can take over all my duties. I'll be the Father you needed. Just tell me what to do, son."

Neither brother spoke, as Billy Black begged for forgiveness. It was painful, the whole damn thing was awful. Jacob was eaten alive with guilt that he had both his Father and even his mother, however short of a time it was, while Embry had nothing. Just his mother, and the tribe's disparaging remarks. He'd dealt with it all, been called a bastard, had to fight his way through school because kids called his Mother a slut. Through it all, he'd been the best friend Jacob could have asked for, and his mother helped take care of him when his own had died.

Embry rose unsteadily from the table. "I need some air." He walked out of the house, leaving Father and Son alone together.

Jacob sat motionless in his Mother's faded kitchen. He could still see her there, smiling, feeding her family, dropping light kisses on Billy's head. As much as he wanted to be angry, hate his father for what he'd done, he couldn't imagine the pain they went through, and what it must have done to them both. "Dad, I never-"

Billy interrupted him once again. "Jacob, there's nothing you can say that will make it right. I'm sorry that any of it happened. I loved your Mom, and at least she died knowing that. If I could give my life to bring her back, I would. But, I can't. She loved you kids, and she loved Embry too. She never knew, and for that, I'm grateful. Just, understand, Jake, if I had known one way or another, no matter how badly it would have hurt to lose her, I would have done the right thing. I would have been a Father to Embry. Tribe be damned, I would have done it. I did the best I could over the years, tried to be there for him, as much as Tiffany would allow. I begged her so many times. She always said no. I think she was trying to protect you boys."

"Dad, I know you loved Mom. But, I'm pretty sure that Embry is my brother. It's his choice, but whatever he decides to do, but I'm not going to make it a secret to the pack, or to Rachel. He deserves that, and so do you, for that matter." Jacob stood from the table, walking past his Dad. He stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."

Jacob's ears picked up the sound of Bella's truck racing down the road. She never drove that fast. He bolted for the door, knowing something must be wrong. Embry was already on his feet headed for the driveway. The old Chevy skidded to a halt, tires screeching, skidding to a a halt, sending gravel flying. Jacob pulled the door open before the engine died. "Bells, what's wrong?" He took in the panic stricken look on her face. Bella was pale and shaking, a silver cell phone clutched in her hand. One word issued from her lips, sending him into a fit of rage.

"Edward".


	70. Chapter 70: Thorazine Shuffle

Edward Cullen ran towards his destination, mind focused on one thing only. Bringing Bella back to him. It had been almost too easy to fool his unsuspecting family.

The days had passed slowly, locked away in that dank pit of a basement. Jasper standing sentry, keeping his mind numb for long intervals. It reminded him of his rebellious years. The days when he snuck into mental asylums, searching out his next victim. Selecting from patients whose doctors had a fixation on physchotrophic drugs, itching where needles had pierced their flesh, the almost noxious smell of drugs polluting their veins. They moved through the endless hallways, repeating the same path over and over doing the Thorazine shuffle. The lucky ones met him. Edward viewed himself as merciful, angelic even, delivering a swift death over trans-orbital lobotomies and lifelong electro-shock treatment therapy.

In that damp, bleak basement, it was he that was treated as the mental patient, locked away, in body and mind. He could still hear it all. Every whisper, every movement, every sound. Their thoughts invaded his conciousness. It was in that basement his heart shattered to a thousand pieces. Isabella had come to the house. Righteous with anger, her words and actions laced with venom. Profanities that he had never heard escape her sweet lips before, now flew like wildfire from her mouth. It was all Jacob Black's influence. He'd corrupted her mind, spoiled her body. Edward had been able to smell the sex on her from that far away. Sex.. and something else. It was then that he screamed. She smelled like him.

_The filthy dog had marked her._

Oh, it shouldn't have been a surprise. He'd heard him ranting earlier in the night. Going on to the rest of the family about how Bella was his mate, and that they were to be wed. A thousand scenarios ran through Edward's mind, each more horrible than the last. His first inclination was to believe the dog had taken Isabella against her will. Soon he realized that she was too angry at the coven for that to be plausible. Finally he settled on what he believed had to be the truth of the matter. Jacob Black had coerced her, playing on Isabella's sympathies with mystical imprinting lies. That was the only explanation for her behavior.

It was then, in that moment that a plan began to form in his mind. He'd take her away, spirit her off into the night. His speed was no match for the wolves. Edward knew he had to plan her kidnapping carefully. Sneak up on her when she least expected it. Isabella might fight at first, but once he changed her... he could give her all of the things she so richly deserved. Clothes, wealth, jewelry. She seemed to have outgrown her disgust of money over the last few years. Now he could shower her with gifts. They would travel together. She was meant for so much more than living out her days in poverty on that dirty reservation. He would show her the world. London, Seville, Rome, Paris- it was their oyster. They'd soak in the cultured cities... _and feed off of its blood_. Then she would see, he had been right all this time. That his love for her was undying, and she would be bound to him forever. They would laugh at the trail of pain left behind.

Then there was the small matter of _him_. Jacob Black would not just be another hapless victim. Edward planned to let him search for her. He'd torment him that way. Then when the time was right, he'd deliver the final blow. He'd send him a package. Pictures of Isabella with glowing red eyes, eyes that reflected the love of her new life. A scarf, soaked in her blood. One he'd mingle with his own. Then Jacob Black would wither and die. His world destroyed, crushed into thousands of pieces.

_First, he needed to get out of the basement._

Over the next few days, he listened as his family and the wolves made a new plan. Jasper usurping power away from Carlisle. Promises were exchanged. The Coven was to leave at the end of the week, never to return. Jasper and Alice swore their help in the form of visions, Carlisle spilled all the secrets of Volterra. Esme wept for a dream lost, for a son who she believed would never be whole. Edward wanted to embrace her.

_Do not weep for me, mother. She will be mine once again._

They believed he was getting better. That Bella's violent outburst may have helped. It did nothing of the sort. It only served as motivation. Motivation to gain back their trust. Part one of his plan. To make it appear that he was heartbroken, but desired to get better. He would show them that he planned to move on.

It worked. At the end of the week, he was pulled from the basement, still under Jasper's mind tricks, of course. Waves of sedation hit him, controlling him, forcing him to glide along under their watchful eyes. It seemed Alice could not get a bead on him. She told the family his mind was broken, erratic, and his decisions were all over the map. Edward grinned internally. It was one more worry off of his mind. Alice would just be a pawn in his little game. She'd turned her back on him, just like everyone else. One day they would all beg his forgiveness, and if the mood struck, he'd be magnanimous and grant it. As for Rosalie, she was nothing more than a traitorous shrew. He'd kill her, and the buffoon she'd taken for a husband. Emmett was nothing more than a walking piece of granite, and he'd pay siding against him. They both would.

Weeks began to pass. Days blurring together. Edward played piano, hunted, regaining his strength, but never quenching his thirst. Jasper had begun to leave him alone. He forced himself to always remain calm. Eerily so. If his so called family had half a brain, it would have disturbed them. No. Edward constantly scanned their minds, finding only worry and pity, and the faint glimmer of hope that he would come back to them. That he'd return to an existence in which _nothing_ held any glamour. One in which he was the dutiful son, displaying courtesy and marked respect. _He would return to it. Isabella at his side_. The difference being that he would no longer seek their approval nor Carlisle's guidance.

The call came one night when he was outside, pretending to sit and the garden and read. A book that was nothing more than mindless dribble. It served his purposes as a prop in this little charade. What he was in fact doing , was polishing his carefully laid plan. Edward knew that whenever he chose to take Isabella away, that she would fight against him. Isabella was willful. However, he would not upbraid her for her actions, or act otherwise uncouth toward her. Instead, he would be patient, veritably so. He would remind her of his unwavering love and devotion. She was his singer, his mate. Their minds and bodies belonged to one another, despite her immoral rectitude with the savage. As a sign of his devotion, he planned to give her what she had always desired the most. Immortal life. Their blood would mingle freely together, joining their souls in a sort of marriage. It was to be his gift to her. An eternity spent by his side, as equals in every way.

_They would be bound._

The ringing of Esme's cellular phone startled him from his thoughts. Though, outwardly, he showed no emotion. Instead, he continued to sit on the garden bench, sleek and polished in a finely tailored in a sandy silk suit. He was composed, and for all appearances, he was quite serene, wrapped up in literary pursuits. Inwardly, he seethed, hearing Rosalie's spiteful voice. The message she sent only served to anger him further. _"It's done. They're married. It was beautiful"._

Edwards fingers dug into the book, puncturing holes into the thin paper, while he fought to remain in control of his emotions. He could hear Esme's pained voice, whispering words of congratulations. Isabella had tied herself to Jacob Black. Time was up, and Edward knew he had to leave, and soon.

He pushed himself even harder over the next several days. The family was easing up on the restraints they placed on his head. He was still constantly watched, however, every so often, he was given a few short moments alone. It was all he needed. A window in which to slip away. The first time it happened, Edwards inclination was to run. He reminded himself to wait. Isabella would most likely be gone right now. Somewhere locked away on her honeymoon while Jacob Black defiled her body. The thoughts were torturous, but further served his purposes of confusing Alice. Jasper felt it was only normal that he should feel sad._ Edward was not sad._ He was suffering inside, and it was all he could do to keep his emotions in check.

A week had gone by before the opportunity for escape presented itself. They were all hunting, with the exception of Alice, who volunteered to watch over her him. She fell into a trance, no doubt one more decision made by the Volturi or Romanian's. He seized the moment, flying out of the house at lightening fast speed. Edward Cullen was long gone before Alice came back to reality.

Edward ran fast and true, snatching innocent victims along the way. Their blood, _human blood_ feeding his strength. The exhilaration of feeding, the power of it pumping through his body, heightened his senses. He was stronger, faster, and undeniably more confident. If anyone else had witnessed his display of character, they would have seen the truth. Edward was mad, completely unbalanced and erratic. He steered off course often, giving into the urge, gorging himself on the blood of men and women, not discriminating by race, color or creed. He tossed their empty bodies aside like garbage.

_They were nothing more than an end to a means._

Hours passed, and he drew near his destination. Edward slipped into the icy Pacific, approaching the reservation by sea, undetected and unseen. Under cover of darkness, he rose from the water, catapulting into the nearest tree. The wolves were no where in sight, as he made his way deeper into the blackened forest. He watched carefully for signs of Emmett and Rosalie, the only problem with his plan. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of white glowing against the rich color of evergreens. The scent was old, decayed, tingling his nose with smell of earth and must. Volturi or Romanians, no doubt. It made no matter to him. Whoever it was, did not seem inclined to follow or destroy.

Edward drew closer to the house. He could hear wolves pacing outside. One he recognized as Seth Clearwater. The others he did not know. Their minds were snarled, angry and uncontrolled. It was almost too easy to pluck the information out of them. Alice had warned them, they planned to attack. They did not know he was already here. It would be easy to overpower Seth and the obviously new pups guarding the property. Edward dropped from his vantage point in the trees, stepping silently through the forest.

_Isabella Swan would die tonight, and Isabella Cullen would be born._

* * *

><p>Adam was the first to smell him. Sickly sweet, the scent of rot and death burning deep inside his nostrils. A twig snapped. Five large heads whipped around at once, to witness Edward Cullen emerge from the treeline, smiling maniacally. He waved and winked at Seth before attacking.<p>

**_*peeks around screen* I'm going to go hide now. I have a feeling that if most of you had rotten vegetables you'd throw them at me for leaving it there._**


	71. Chapter 71: Blood and Ash

Jacob trembled, blurring at the edges, unable to contain the wolf inside. He stumbled backwards, exploding into the spirit warrior, clothes shredding and floating to the ground like confetti. Maddie reached for Embry, but Adam locked his arms around her, imprisoning her in a vice tight grip. For the first time, she saw him enraged, his eyes burning blacker than coal. Unable to control himself, Embry toppled over, landing on all fours. Billy rolled out on the porch, his eyes snapping wide open at the scene unfolding before him. He looked from his sons, to their imprints and knew it could only mean one thing. Danger was knocking at their door. Quickly, he wheeled inside, making calls to gather the rest of them imprints, and get Charlie safely to his house.

Jacob's loud howl echoed through the frigid December air, calling the pack together. Beside him, Embry snarled, pacing back and forth. Two white blurs raced from the trees, keeping a cautious distance from the angry wolves. Bella pulled out the phone, hands trembling as she pushed send, and waited for Alice to answer.

"Bella! Is Jacob with you?"

"Yes, hang on." She turned the phone on speaker. "Ok, Alice, he can hear you."

"Edward escaped. He... we thought he was getting better. He slipped past us. You know how fast he is. I'm so sorry, Bella!" Alice was frantic. "Bella, he's coming for you. I can't get a good vision of him, he's so erratic right now, but he's going to take you and turn you!"

The wolves that had assembled were growling, snapping their jaws, hell bent on revenge. Adam couldn't contain himself anymore. Taking six strides back, he shifted into the wolf, releasing a vicious howl. Jacob phased back to human, sweaty, naked, muscles taught with anger. He snatched the phone from Bella's hand, holding it so tightly that the casement cracked under his grasp. "Get Jasper on the phone, right the FUCK now!"

"Jacob, I am sorry. We didn't mean-"

"Save it. Understand this. Edward Cullen is dead", he spat. "He sets one fucking to near Bella, and I'm going to rip apart his remains. DO YOU HEAR ME?" he shouted. "I'LL KILL HIM!" Shaking violently, Jacob dropped the phone, bursting out his skin, and positioning himself in front of Bella. Big wolf eyes darted all around, waiting for Edward Cullen to show himself.

Bella stooped down, scooping up the phone. "Jacob, you need to phase back. Tell me what you want us to do." He shook his large head, planting himself firmly in front of her, unmoving. "Damn it all, Jake! Fine." Bella racked her brain, searching for a plan. "Here's what we're going to do. Everyone is going back to our house. If he's coming for me, that's the first place he'll look." She knew that he would find her. There was no sense in hiding. "Billy can ride with me and Maddie, and I'll call Charlie and ask him to meet us there. Is that ok?"

Jacob slowly nodded his head, indicating it was the right course of action. Bella reached her hands out, lacing them into his fur, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll be ok, Jake. I have you and the rest of the pack. I'll be ok. Just make sure that you're all careful. Use your heads. He's fast, and he can read your thoughts." She pulled back, placing her hands behind either ear, leveling a stern gaze on her husband. "Come back to me. Promise me. Promise you'll come back to me."

His head dipped, muzzle rubbing against her side, listening to the warm heart beating within. Jacob would not fail her. Not this time. She was his, and his alone. Things were not like before. The imprint between them was complete, Bella was mate to the Alpha, his wife. The pack and Jacob would not settle for anything less than death and ash.

The wolves darted off to the surrounding forest. Jacob issuing them orders to patrol the reservation. Rosalie and Emmett took to the trees, vaulting themselves skyward into the dense canopy. Adam phased human just long enough to get Billy into the truck. Tires squealing, the group took off for the Black house. "Bella!" exclaimed Maddie. "Turn around."

"NO." Bella did not take her eyes off the winding road ahead of her. She knew what she had to do in order to save them all. Edward had to find her.

"Shit, would you just listen to me! We should go to Embry's. He won't think to look for you there", explained Maddie.

Again, keeping her eyes on the road ahead, Bella repeated her answer. "No."

"This is nuts!" cried Maddie. "Billy, tell her!"

"We have to do whatever Jacob wants, Maddie. It would be a hell of alot safer to go to your place." Billy thought for a second. "Roll down the window, the pack should be able to hear, and if that's what they want, they'll let us know. In the meantime, we need to keep going. Besides, I think we want Edward to know where Bella is. The wolves can lead him into a trap."

Maddie rolled down the window, feeling somewhat like an idiot shouting her request to the wind. One of the wolves, Seth, maybe, briefly showed himself before blending back into the cover of the trees. Maddie put the window back up and sat back in her seat nervously. All they could do now was wait.

* * *

><p>The pack gathered together cohesively, one collective mind, following Jacob's direction without actual commands. As soon as the thoughts crossed into his consciousness, the wolves fell into their places, extensions of each other, working as one mind. Seth, led the four youngest warriors to back to the Black house, running sentry alongside Bella's truck. He listened as Maddie shouted a request to the wind. It was considered and quickly shot down. It was a damn good idea, but this time, as much as they hated it, Bella was bait. Cullen would show himself sooner than later, and he knew where to find Bella. They would close in on him, hoping to trap him before he actually reached the house.<p>

As they neared the Black's, Jacob issued orders to the youngest pups to guard his house while he and the others scoured the reservation. "Seth, show them the fight with Victoria. They need to see how Cullen moves in combat. You're the only one who who was there to physically there to witness it. I want no mistakes. That fucker doesn't get to Bella."

"What if he gets close? Do we go in for the kill?" Seth posed the question, already knowing the answer.

Jacob's thoughts were lethal, the weight of them a command, not a request. _"Cullen is mine."_

* * *

><p>Rose and Emmett swung in and out of the trees, watching for any signs of their estranged brother. Not far away, deep in the shadows, a white blur caught Emmett's eye. He signalled to Rose, but as soon as she looked, the vampire twisted, moving like a lightning streak through the tops of the spruce. The couple locked eyes with each other, each worried by the weight of the sudden appearance. It was not Edward Cullen up there with them. This vampire was old. Older than any they had ever encountered. It could mean only one thing. Their suspicions were confirmed. They were being watched.<p>

* * *

><p>Adam was the first to smell him. Sickly sweet, the scent of rot and death burned deep inside his nostrils. A twig snapped. Five large heads whipped around at once, to witness Edward Cullen emerge from the treeline.<p>

The younger wolves stood behind Seth, in a v-formation, growling and salivating for the kill. "Hold your ground. Do not let him separate you", reminded Seth. "He's fast, faster than you can imagine." He could already see Jacob on the move, the rest of the pack following in his wake. "Tear him apart, but leave the death blow for Jacob."

Edward stood in the tree's, smiling maniacally. He waved and winked at Seth Clearwater before attacking. That's when Seth noticed Edward's eyes. Crimson. Stained with blood. The warrior in him shook with rage, ready to feast on it's enemy. "Shit! He's been feeding on humans!"

Edward crouched low, launched forward, pouncing like a cat. Seth dodged right, moving behind him. Zach and Adam's thoughts were a mess. They kept thinking their next move, and with each attack, the leech tore through their hide. Seth could see the blood pouring from their open wounds, dripping down their fur, staining the white snow below their paws. If they kept this up, someone would die. "Block your damn thoughts!" he ordered. "He can read your minds!" Edward laughed like a lunatic, lunging for Collin. Bones cracked, breaking in two. Collin cried out in pain, feeling one of his hind legs snap. Brady howled furiously, and Adam went berserk with sheer rage. He leaped forward, landing on top of Edward, pinning him to the ground. Edward sneered. He was strong from the humans he'd feasted on. He tossed the pup like a rag doll, crashing him into the side of the house.

A shadow moved past the closed curtains, small fingers pushing them to the side. Wide, frightened eyes landed on the fight unfolding in the yard. It was only a moment, but Edward locked eyes onto his true target. The wolves took advantage of the distraction, lunging forward, snapping their enormous jaws. Seth ripped one hand from his body, flinging to the side.

* * *

><p>The sound of fight going on outside the house was deafening. Charlie paced wildly, hating there was nothing in his training as a police officer that could have prepared him for this. The imprints huddled around Billy in the living room. In the kitchen, Sue and Alex spoke in hushed tones, preparing themselves for injuries they prayed wouldn't happen.<p>

A howl of pain sounded through the air, forcing Bella to her feet. Before anyone could stop her, she pushed the heavy curtains to the side, glimpsing at the battle raging in her backyard. Edward's eyes locked on to hers. She shook in fear at the reality of what she saw. "My God" she whispered. "He's been drinking human blood." Quickly she pulled the phone from her pocket, waiting to be connected to a voice on the other end. "Jasper. He's here. His eyes. They're red." Silence followed, muted whispers echoing in the background before that commanding southern drawl issued a statement. "We can't help him anymore. He must be destroyed. Call when it's over." Bella stood motionless as the phone disconnected. Fear stabbed her heart. Edward's family had given up on him. He was beyond saving. She prayed that he wouldn't take any of the pack down with him.

A crash shook the walls of the house, followed by more angry snarls, and a howl of pain. Charlie raced for the door ignoring shouts begging for him to stop. He ran outside, gun drawn. His nerves were shot, and he fired recklessly into the air. Inside he could hear Billy yelling, and the girls screaming for him to get back. In the blink of an eye, Edward made a move for Charlie, locking an arm around his neck, cutting off his air. "Everyone back away" he ordered, tightening his grip. "I will kill him."

Bella ran out of the house, fearing for her father's safety when the gunshots rang out. The scene before her frightened her worse than anything in her life had before. Adam lay prone against the wall, unmoving, blood pouring from his side. Seth growled, teeth bared, ready to kill. Collin whimpered in pain, and she saw more blood pouring from Zach's body. In front of her, Edward had Charlie in his clutches, choking him. This was what it had come down to. Every bad decision she'd ever made as a child came back to haunt her. "Bella, love. Come with me now."

"No!" she screamed. "Edward, please let my father go", she begged.

"I don't think so Bella. Without Charlie, you won't feel tied to your human life. I think I'll dispose of him now, and when the time is right, you and I will will travel to Florida and take care of your mother as well." His voice was calm, to calm. Edward's velvet voice, which had once sounded like the sweetest music now frightened and intimidated her.

"Please, Edward, please... let him go." Bella begged, inching forward, reaching a hand towards her father, but Edward again tightened his grip, cutting off more of Charlie's air supply. Her father's arms and legs flailed against him, to no avail. His face was fast turning purple from lack of oxygen. One false move and Edward would crush his windpipe.

Bella thought quickly, needing to buy some time for the pack. The wolves just needed a second. Just one little window of opportunity. Bella prayed it would work, that she and the others would come out of this alive. "Please, don't hurt him. I'll go with you." The wolves behind her growled, Adam stirred slightly, his ears laid back against his massive head.

Edward loosened the arm around Charlie's neck, but did not set him free. He looked at her questioningly, unsure if she meant what she said. "You would go with me willingly?" he pressed. "Leave your life here?"

Bella closed her eyes, her face distorted with pain. "Yes. I'll do anything you ask of me. Please, just let my father go. Please don't hurt anyone. I'll go with you."

Still he did not release Charlie. "You belong with me, Isabella, my singer. When you are turned, you will forget this life, and these flea infested mutts. You will hate them for the abomination they are. We'll come back here one day, and kill them together."

She was horrified at the very idea, but she had to go along with this ruse if there was to be any chance. "Yes, Edward, I will come. I belong with you. I see that now. I've always belonged with you."

Edward smiled menacingly, grandiose ideas rushing through his head. Tonight he'd taste her blood. It would be difficult to not drain her, but he would hold back. Tonight, he'd make Isabella his mate for all eternity. Edward released Charlie, carelessly flinging him forward onto the hard bricks of the patio. Charlie gasped and spluttered, gulping precious air into his lungs. He had never been more afraid in his life. Edward stretched a hand forward, beckoning Isabella to come to him.

It was all they needed. Seth, Brady and Zach rushed him, while Bella ran to her father, collapsing on the ground next him, burying her head in his shoulders. The sound of paws digging into the ground thundered through the forest. Rosalie and Emmett dropped from the trees, just as Jacob's wolf emerged, snarling and lethal, the rest of the pack not far behind.

_"She is mine!"_ hissed Edward, tossing the wolves from his body, emerging from the melee. His bloody gaze fixed on Rose. "You. Will. Die. Tonight."

Emmett smiled twistedly, cocking his head to the side, ready for a fight. "Not if I kill you first, Fucker." He sprang forward, landing a blow to Edward's side. Edward spun on his heel, running for the safety of tree's, Rosalie hot on his tail. Jacob and the wolves gave chase. What Edward didn't know was that they were going to box him in. Half the pack lay in wait less than a mile into the forest. Surrounded by the majesty of the Pacific Northwest, Edward Cullen was facing his last moments on this earth.

* * *

><p>Bella lifted her head from her father's shoulder, almost afraid to look around. Slowly she opened her eyes. "Daddy, are you ok? Did he hurt you?"<p>

Charlie groaned. His throat hurt, ugly black bruises already forming on his neck, but he was otherwise ok. He pulled his daughter close to his chest. "I'm ok, babygirl. I'm ok." He thanked God for it. Charlie had never been so afraid in his life. "How 'bout you, Bells. That was some stunt you pulled."

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine." Bella wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and listened to the angry howls of the pack echoing through the dark night. "Let's get back inside." She glanced over to the wall where Edward had thrown Adam into. Wood laid splintered on the ground in a pool of frozen blood. Adam was gone. He must have recovered and chased after Edward too. She and Charlie made their way into the house, to watch and wait with the others.

* * *

><p>The pack raced through the trees, dodging and leaping over fallen logs and bramble, digging their sharp claws into the frozen ground. Embry, Paul and Sam laid crouched, ready to spring, while Leah paced the perimeter directly behind them. They had been waiting since the first phase to take their revenge on the Cullen's. Tonight, one was going to die. Sam replayed the moment he found Bella Swan shivering and despondent in the woods so long ago, over and over in his mind, feeding the anger of his soul. Vampires had destroyed their lives, her life, Leah's life. <em>Tonight he'd have vengeance. They all would.<em>

Paul snarled, the smell of leech thick in the air, ready to protect his own. "Steady, Paul", ordered Embry. "That dead son of a bitch isn't going to get past us, not today, not this time", he vowed. He too was filled with rage. Edward Cullen tried to take his brother's wife, his alpha's imprint. The wolf and man thirsted for blood. They would destroy him, tear the flesh from his body, light it on fire.

The hackles rose on Leah's back as the heavy thud of paws shook the ground beneath her. She snarled with delight. _They were getting close._

Jacob skidded to a halt, the rest of the pack behind him, Adam next to him, snarling with fury. Pain was still shooting through his body, sheer adrenaline pushing him to attack. One thought ran through Jacob's mind. _The bastard is mine._

Dead leaves and pine rustled and swayed overhead as they gazed skyward. Rosalie leapt onto Edwards back, sending them crashing down between the angry wolves. The death battle had begun. In an instant, the wolves piled on the leech, each one tearing flesh from bone with sharp claws and teeth. Edward Cullen cried out in pain, his screams echoing through the forest. In an instant, he knew death was imminent. The wolves receded, and suddenly Jacob Black, the man, warrior and rightful chief stood over his mangled body.

Jacob's chest heaved with anger, sweat pouring over his bronzed skin. The power of his people, his ancestors coursed through his veins. He boiled over with unconcealed rage and hate, pressing one huge foot down on what was left of the vampire's chest, crushing what was left of his ribs, smashing his unbeating heart. "You filthy son of a bitch! You threatened my wife, fucker!"

Edward was pinned, dying and still he fought, spitting venom. _"Isabella is mine. She belongs with me."_

Jacob leaned close, ready to deal the death blow. His nostrils burned from the sick scent of vampire. He whispered low in his ear, heat and breath burning against icy skin, while his hands gripped the sides of Edward's granite neck. His voice was potent, ripe with seduction and violence, as he shared his most intimate secret with his greatest enemy. _"Yet, it is my child growing her belly."_

Edward Cullen closed his eyes, screaming out in torment. They were the last words his ears would ever hear. Jacob twisted, wrenching his head from his neck. "Gather the pieces!" he ordered. White limbs and skin, looking nothing more than a mass of dull rock were piled together in the moonlight. Jacob pulled the lighter from his ankle, flicking it open, and tossed it into the rubble. The wolves cried as warriors, their bronze skin glowing in moonlight and flame. The acrid smoke pulsed through the air while the flames grew higher, sending sparks into the black night.

_Edward Cullen was no more._

* * *

><p>From inside the house, Bella heard the last screams of her former love tearing through the sky. Glancing out the window, she could see a glow deep within the forest. She shed no tears for her former love. Instead, she was grateful for his final death. Her hands trembled as she dialed the number, and waited for someone to answer. Jasper Cullen's slow southern voice greeted her, waiting for confirmation. "It's done." She closed the phone and placed it on the table, then made for the door, going outside to wait for Jacob to return home.<p> 


	72. Tricks, Treats and Conversation Hearts

**To all of my readers: Thank you so much for your support. This short little story (ha ha) won second place in the JBNP Summer Awards for Favorite Break Out Story or One Shot. Thank you all for you nominations and votes. Also a huge thank you for the great reviews you have left on the last couple chapters. I am blown away. I promise not to disappoint, there will be an update this week. In the meantime, this may not be a 'real update', but a Halloween one shot for those of you who have not read it over JBNP. It will also be posted as a ficlet in the companion piece to Need You, called Needy Moments. Happy Halloween everyone! Go howl at the moon!**

**Tricks, Treats, and Conversation Hearts**

"Take it all off, Leah." Bella begged.

Leah's hands gripped her hips, holding her in place. "No, we're not done yet." Leah growled, fixing her gaze on the small girl. "Do. Not. Move." she demanded. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Bella exhaled slowly, her heart beating out of her chest. It was useless to fight it. Leah wasn't going to let her escape her grasp. She slowly relaxed as the warm honey dripped on her cold flesh. Leah's hot fingertips drawing it into patterns of swirls and arrows, each designed to invite... and taste. Her fingers slipped, causing Bella to flinch.

"Damn Leah! You scratched me with your nail!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, shut it Swan! Next time it'll be my claws. Quit being a sore loser. You lost our bet, and now you're paying the price." Leah smiled wickedly, as she placed the conversation hearts carefully on Bella's body, gluing them down into the melted honey. "I don't think Jake will mind."

"If he doesn't end up running me to the ER first", she whined. "Really, Leah. We've met, right? You know I can't walk in those damn things." Bella waved a hand at the shiny pink patent leather pumps Leah picked out for her.

Leah's fingers slipped again, causing her to snarl in frustration. "Would you quit wiggling? Jesus, Swan! Jake's gonna end up finding a candy heart stuck in your ass."

"Whatever, Leah. I told you I was too ticklish for this." Bella narrowed her eyes at the she-wolf. "I agreed to get dressed up like a box of conversation hearts for Halloween. I DID NOT agree to let you vajazzle my vajajay with them."

Leah slammed a hand down on the table. "You agreed to let me dress you up for Halloween. There were no terms to the bet other than that. Don't blame me if you can't hold your liquor! You wrote a check your ass couldn't cash", she warned. "Look at it this way, you're doing the pack a favor. When Black gets laid, everyone benefits. Happy Alpha, happy pack."

Bella had been drunk when she agreed to the damn bet. They'd been out on a Thursday, doing the usual. Dancing, getting drunk, Leah staring shamelessly at Alex. Bella had been trying to get her to throw the poor boy a bone. She ended up betting Leah she could finish the bottle of tequila on by herself, and still walk on her own two feet out the door. If she won, Leah had to give Alex her number. If she lost, Leah got to dress her up for Halloween. This was so not what she had in mind.

"Bella, I'm almost done. Just try and hold still while I place the last couple of pieces", she begged. Bella kept squirming. So, Leah buried the knife in Bella's back, and twisted. "You broke his heart once with these shitty pieces of candy. The least you can do is make it up to him." That did it. Bella didn't say another word, but instead laid perfectly still. 'Yup, they don't call me the pack bitch for nothing', Leah thought. She placed the last few pieces of candy over her Bella's crotch, and handed her a mirror. "Hold perfectly still. You need to dry."

Bella's eyes got wide as saucers when she inspected Leah's handiwork. "You didn't." The candy was arranged into the shape of a heart, with an arrow running through it. Each and every pastel candy bore the same phrase. Kiss Me. Bella twisted her head, trying to keep her body still. "Seriously?"

"Oh, yeah!" Leah laughed maniacally. "This is one fantasy Jacob Black didn't even know he had." Leah laid a kitchen timer set for 30 minutes on the table. "Now, don't move. I'm going to get everything else out."

Bella laid as still as she could. The whole thing should be a huge turn on, but she felt, well stupid. She knew she was probably over thinking the whole thing. After all, Leah had been inside Jacob's head. She would know what he'd like. Leah strode back into the room, her arms full of frilly pink satin and more candy hearts. "Swan, you're over analyzing it again. Just go with it."

"Bite me, Leah."

"I think the instructions are 'kiss me'", she quipped.

Bella let out an exasperated sigh, and settled in for another 20 minutes of waiting.

"Leah, I feel like an ass", she whined. "How in the hell am I going to get over there? I can't drive like this!" Bella indicated to the costume Leah was assembling. Not only had she been vajazzled with honey and candy hearts, on top of which required exposing herself to a perfect stranger, only to be tortured with hot wax, not to mention the tweezers that everyone had failed to warn her about. Then Leah forced her into a frilly pink garter set and bra. Something she'd never wear. All ruffles, and the garter was a skirt covering said vajazzle, because panties would disturb Leah's handiwork. Then to make matters worse, there was a set of hot pink fishnet stockings, and the high heeled deathtraps she was being forced to wear. Deathtraps she wouldn't even be able to see, all because Leah, who Bella was finding out had an extreme knowledge of crafts, and wielded a mean glue gun, had made a cardboard box for her to wear, complete with arm and leg holes, resembling the valentines treat Jake had given her years ago.

"Just don't worry about it, Swan. I've got it covered." Then to Bella's horror, she pulled out a box containing bags and bags of the damn candy.

"What the hell, Leah!" exclaimed Bella. "Where the fuck do you think you're putting those?"

"In the box, duh." Leah rolled her eyes, looking at her like she was stupid.

"I need a drink", muttered Bella.

"Lucky for you, I'm accommodating." Leah dashed into the kitchen, and came back brandishing a bottle and shot glass. She filled it and held it up to Bella's mouth, since she couldn't quite maneuver her arms to reach her damn lips. Bella tossed it back, fast, swallowing hard. "Hit me again", she demanded. Four shots later, she was starting to loosen up. "I'm so getting even with you for this Leah. You're gonna give that poor boy your phone number. If you don't I'm doing it for you."

Leah narrowed her eyes, shooting daggers at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Bella retorted.

"Do it, and I'll pick a fight with Jake every day for a week and make sure his dick is so black and blue he won't be able to get it on with you", she threatened. Bella shut her mouth. Leah Clearwater didn't issue idle threats. "Now, hold still, and hang onto the sides. This might get kind of heavy." Leah poured bag after bag into the cardboard box. Bella wasn't sure how in the hell she'd reinforced the damn thing to hold so much weight. The shoulder straps were digging into her, and she was sure she'd end up with a bruise. Leah dumped the last bag in, and closed the top.

She stood back, appraising her work, giving herself a mental pat on the back. Jake wouldn't be able to keep this to himself, of that much she was certain. The Alpha wolf was going to get one hell of a trick this Halloween. The pack would end up getting an eyeful. Leah picked up her purse. "You ready to go?"

"No, but I don't have a choice", she grumbled. What she really wanted to do was stamp her foot like a five year old, but Bella was pretty confident that if she did, she'd end up at the Forks ER, and with her luck they'd call Charlie. He'd burst a blood vessel, then shoot Jake, and then have a heart attack. Then he'd get released, and shoot Jake again.

Leah led her out of the the house, and straight over to her truck. Instead of opening the door, she flipped the tailgate, and spread out a blanket.

"FUCK NO!" shouted Bella

"Be reasonable, Swan. It's the only way." Leah eyed her head to toe. "Unless you want to walk over there. I'm sure you wouldn't run into anyone. You know, like Billy wheeling back from the store, or i don't know... Quil running patrol. Oh, and of course the pack brats. They're usually hanging around the main drag making idiots of themselves."

"Just kill me now", muttered Bella. "Fine, let's do this."

Leah lifted Bella, and leapt up into the flatbed with the grace of a cat, and carefully laid her down, covering her with a blanket. Candy was crunching, and Bella could feel it digging into her back. Not only that, but she could feel it shifting around in her crack. "I feel like an ass, Leah."

The she wolf ignored her, and got in the truck, making her way down the road to take Bella trick-or-treating at the home of Jacob Black.

Bella carefully picked her way up the gravel drive. She couldn't see her feet because of the damn box, and the candy kept shifting around, causing her to lose her balance. 'I'm gonna break my frickin' neck', she thought. She just could see the headline in the small town paper now. "_**Chief's Daughter Dies Tragically, Candy Hearts Glued To Crotch Point To Foul Play**_". She imagined herself sprawled out on the gravel, shoes flying, conversation hearts scattered everywhere, scene roped off in police tape. Finally, she made it to the door. Jacob wasn't expecting her. She'd lied and told him she was handing out candy at Charlies tonight and wouldn't be over until late. Bella prayed he was at home. She was blue with cold from the ride over, and every time she shivered, the box of hearts shook with it.

Bella took a deep breath, summoning her courage, and knocked on the door. She heard him moving around inside the house. "Coming!" he called. Then the unthinkable happened. It wasn't Jacob answering the door. Standing before her was the one wolf who would never let her live this down. Paul.

"Aw, shit." Bella turned six shades of red as the notorious wolf looked her over, licking his lips, smiling like the devil, and fucking her with his eyes. "Nice, shoes, Swan", he commented. "Jake, man, it's for you. I'm out."

Paul squeezed past her, giving her the once over again, before calling over his shoulder. "Have fun, Jake."

Bella stood in the entryway of the house, shifting around nervously. "Jake?" she called. Footsteps sounded from the kitchen, and the door swung open.

"Hey, Bells, you're right on time I made popcorn for-" Jacob dropped the bowl in his hands, sending popcorn flying everywhere. He stood there, six feet away, slack jawed, unable to move.

Bella cracked a small smile. "Trick or treat?" she squeaked. Nothing. Not even a cricket. The silence was deafening. Yup, she felt like an ass. Mutinous thoughts ran through her mind. She wanted to turn tail and run, and drive a spiked shoe through Leah's foot at the same time. "Jesus, Jake, say something!"

That seemed to startle him out of his lusty stupor. Jacob shook himself, and stalked forward, circling her, looking her over, head to pink, pointed stiletto toe. "I choose Trick." He laid his hands on the sides of the box, leaning and pressing a hot, searing kiss on her sexy mouth. That's when it happened. Jacob got lost in the kiss, and the pressure of his hands was too much. The box came crashing down around Bella's feet, tearing open, conversation hearts spilling all over the wood floors.

Jacob jumped back in surprise, shaking with laughter. "Jake, you big jerk, it's not funny!" Bella tried to step out of the broken remains of the box, but the demon spawn shoes finally betrayed her. She fell, feet flying out from under her, landing on her ass in the middle of the whole mess. Jacob was all but rolling on the floor, his laughter uncontrollable at this point. "I'm gonna kill Leah for this!" she fumed. "Jake, get over here and help me up, God damnit!"

Jacob stretched out a hand, helping Bella to her feet, and lifting her carefully away from the candy and cardboard. "Bells, honey, come on, don't be mad."

"Fuck you, Jake." Bella bent over to brush candy hearts from her legs, exposing her bare butt to him in the process. A low growl issued behind her. Jacob wasn't laughing anymore. She spun around, only to see his eyes black with lust. For the first time he was actually seeing her outfit. The bulge in his pants proved that he appreciated it. He made a move for her, hot arms circling her waist, pulling her close to him. Jacob nibbled at her shoulder, his hands wandering down her back, gliding over the curve of her ass, and under the frilly skirted garter. Fingers skimmed over her bare flesh. He froze in place, feeling it the same time she did. Conversation hearts were stuck to her. In. her. crack.

Undeterred, Jacob flicked them away, and continued to run his hands over her body. He wanted her, right now, and a couple of stray candies weren't getting in his way. One hot hand wandered up her back, releasing the clasp of her bra, guiding the strap down with his teeth. It fell away from her body... and so did a few dozen candy hearts, a bunch more clinging to her boobs. Bella stood absolutely still. Mortified.

It was too much, and Jacob again shook with laughter. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm so sorry!" He just couldn't stop. It was too funny. Bella finally broke down, the whole situation was ridiculous. Jacob was laughing uncontrollably, clutching his sides, and falling to the floor.

Bella had enough. After all, she had one weapon left. This night was not going to be a total loss. She channelled her inner bitch, and placed one hot pink stiletto heel in the center of his chest. Reaching down, she flipped up the top of the frilly garter skirt to reveal her vajazzle. Jacob went motionless, laughter gone. His eyes locked onto her crotch, his nose smelling the mix of sugar, honey and Bella's lust.

"Jake, you got your trick, I want my treat."

* * *

><p>Jacob phased with Leah the next day, and thanked her profusely for the Halloween Trick.<p> 


	73. Chapter 73: Aftermath

**WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason. I am not your mother, but if you are under 18, I would strongly advise you not read this chapter. **

**This fic is finally starting to come to a close. I've been finding myself reading some wonderful new stories lately, by some excellent writers. My current fav is The Claiming of Jacob Black by It's a Jacob Thing. I encourage all of you to go check it out. It's all human, sizzling hot, and leaving me trembling with anticipation for the next chapter. Go forth and read! I swear you won't be disappointed. This author rocks.**

**Also, huge thanks to Astridt244 for listening to me rant and rave while writing this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!**

Wind rustled through the trees, freeing dry leaves from naked winter branches, carrying whispers and words in a long forgotten language. Power pulsed through the air, flooding the pack with the strength of their ancestors. The ghosts of past warriors were making their presence known, claiming victory over a shared enemy. The ancient Quileute spirits celebrated amongst flesh and blood while spark and flame rose high to the stars. Granite rubble burned white hot, casting light and shadow over naked skin, and shouts of victory echoed through the cold night sky. The wolves danced, triumphant and fierce. Tonight a debt was paid in blood, a member of the tribe protected. The Alpha's mate, and their child was safe from harm.

Slowly the winds receded. One by one, man and woman gave way to the wolf within. Heavy paws raced through ash, scattering it on the waning breeze. Sharp claws dug into the frozen ground. Wild and fierce, the future chief of the Quileute People led them homeward, where comfort, family and Bella waited.

* * *

><p>Bella Black stood in the freezing cold, her eyes searching the treeline for any sign of her husband's return. She knew it was done, Edward was dead. Once upon a time, Isabella Swan would have grieved his loss, her heart would have shattered to thousands of pieces. Bella Black did not. She could not find it in her heart to be sad. Instead, she was grateful. One less monster in the world thirsted for her blood. She wasn't out of the woods yet, not by a long shot, but, the immediate threat, the immediate danger was gone. It was some comfort, at least.<p>

Acrid smoke floated by on the icy breeze. Somewhere in deep in the Olympic Forest, Edward Cullen was burned to ash. Inside the house, she knew that everyone was anxious, Sue and Alex preparing for injuries, the other girls gathering food and drinks, Billy trying his best to keep Charlie calm after nearly getting himself killed. Bella tuned it all out, closed her mind to it, thinking of Jacob. Closing her eyes, breathing deeply, she concentrated only on him. Her heart began to beat rapidly, blood pounding in her ears. She could feel him, feel his ferocity, angry and proud from the kill. Their connection bound them tightly together, and Bella could feel his authority washing over her senses as he lead the pack home._ It was as if she could feel his emotions coursing through her body._ Startled by the revelation she opened her eyes.

_He was there._

One by one the wolves transformed in the wet December snow. Nudity did not cross their minds. Each of them stood regal, the warriors inside radiating out through their appearance. In the forefront, Jake walked toward the house, flanked by Embry and Sam. Fierce authority showed on all their features, and Jacob Black approached his wife, feral, dominate and possessive, scenting Bella as if she were his prey.

She felt her knees weakening under his scrutiny. Jacob's massive chest glistened with sweat, his powerful legs guiding him in circles around her petite frame. His body language, demeanor, and spirit stating once simple fact.

She. Belonged. To. Him.

Jacob stopped directly in front of her, staring down at her face. It did not once cross his mind that he looked more animal than man, or that the dried blood on his body was frightening, nor the caustic smell of smoke that clung to his skin was anything alarming. All these things equated victory in his mind. Tonight, he'd destroyed his greatest enemy, the one creature that had heaped more pain and sorrow in his life than any before him. The vampire that seduced a 17 year old girl in to the world of the supernatural with no regard to the consequences. Today that bastard had tried to take what was his. His wife, who even at this moment was unaware of the life growing inside her belly. Jacob Black had destroyed the abomination, without regret, to protect all he held dear. The ancient warrior residing in his soul danced victoriously, and the wolf, the man, needed to once again lay claim to what was rightfully his. Jacob pulled his wife close, pressing his long, hard body against her small soft form, a hand tangled in her hair, the other gripping her ass, lifting her higher, devouring her mouth. Muffled moans tried to escape her lips, but he silenced them with his tongue. His need was evident, hot and large, rocking into her pelvis.

Vaguely, Bella was aware of their surroundings. The rest of the pack, some of them injured, passing them by silently as they made their way inside the house. She pushed against Jacob's chest, trying desperately to separate their bodies. Finally, she broke free of his mouth, breathing hard, sucking in the frozen air in an effort to cool her inflamed sex driven body. She wanted him, no doubt about that, but somewhere in that house, their fathers were waiting. "Jake, we have to stop", she begged. It was useless. Jacob pulled her firmly against him, and began dropping hot, wet, open mouthed kisses along her neck. She was falling fast, succumbing to desire. Bella gave one last plea, whimpering, barely able to form the words. "Charlie. Billy. Inside. The. House."

Jacob froze, her words an ice cold bucket of water over his hard dick. Slowly, he released her. His black eyes bore into hers, a promise of what was to come, passing over his lips.

"_Later_."

The two stood there staring at each other. After a moment, Jacob grasped her hand, leading her to the treeline, retrieving a pair of pants.

Bella watched as he pulled on old battered jeans, admiring the way they hugged his powerful body. She was distracted again, and he knew it. The sexy grin on his face a dead giveaway. If it were not for the snow on the ground, or the question in her mind, she'd jump him right there, and damn the consequences. Bella squared her shoulders, pushing the desire to have him seated deep inside of her aside. "Is it done?" she asked.

Fire burned in Jacob's eyes as they locked onto hers. "Yes."

"You?"

"All of us", he replied, "but, yes, I destroyed him in the end." He waited. Waited to see her reaction, looking for any sign of distress. There was none.

"Good."

She reached for his hand and they made their way back to the house, where the others waited, the details left unsaid.

* * *

><p>Once inside, the magnitude of the battle became clear. The kitchen had become a triage unit for the supernatural, its island a makeshift exam table. Adam laid on top of it, bloody, broken, and swearing like a sailor while Alex reset the bones in his arm, and thigh. An angry, open wound on his left side was leaking blood. Next to him lay a bowl filled with splintered wood from the siding. Bella reached for a towel, knowing instinctively to hold the large wound closed, the wolf's body already quickly healing itself. The side of his face, and his shoulders bore more marks of the fight, already closed and fading without a trace. She offered no words of comfort for her guard, instead pressing a small cool hand to Adam's forehead, soothing him with her presence. He turned his head to look at her, his kind, beautiful eyes still burning with a mix of rage and triumph from the kill. It was only a whisper, but it was enough to ease his pain. "Thank You."<p>

Seated in a chair, a very silent Zach was being stitched up by Sue. Gashes ran across his chest and thighs, one side of his neck torn open, the cuts looking like jagged claw marks. Sue was closing them with stitches, not wanting to take a chance. The injury was dangerously close to his artery, and she ordered him to hold still. Bella glanced down at Adam's side, the gash no longer bleeding, the skin slowly starting to knit itself back together.

She moved to Sue's side, staring down at Zach's neck. "Let's get him to the couch." Sue instructed him to move slowly, and the young man gratefully leaned against Bella, allowing her to lead him into the other room. She shooed the other imprints away, and laid an old blanket down over the long sofa. Embry and Sam carefully grasped Zach's arms, easing him down, careful not to disturb the stitches.

The next hour was more of the same. Alex checking the wolves over, marvelling at their amazing capacity to heal so quickly. Collin's broken leg shocked him. The bones had neatly grown back together, with no need to be reset. Leah stood to the side, carefully watching and observing. She was full of pride in him, herself and brothers. It had been a good day. Edward Cullen had paid for his sins. She prayed he was burning in the depths of hell. Alex did not miss the look on her face, his gaze wordlessly speaking to her. _'I am a part of this now. I am a part of you.'_

Jacob approached Charlie and Billy, angered by the purple bruises across the police chiefs neck. Charlie's voice was raspy, but he would be fine. "Is he dead?"

Jacob leveled his gaze on Charlie, the warrior in him full of swagger and pride. His voice was hard. "Edward Cullen is nothing but ash, and a bad memory."

Charlie nodded his head gratefully. Billy met Jacob's eyes, but said nothing. He would update the council soon enough. The two departed shortly after, Charlie taking Billy home with him, ready to watch ESPN and get rip roaring drunk. He hoped if he drank long enough and hard enough, the alcohol would wipe the events of the day from his mind. Then he could plead ignorance to the whole affair.

Jacob watched as Bella came into the room, washcloth and basin in hand. She seated herself next to the Zach, carefully checking and cleaning the dried blood from his wounds. Neither one spoke, and Jake had never seen the young wolf so subdued. Today had been his first real taste of what a gifted vampire could do. The reality of it was sobering, causing the realization that he could, in fact die, wolf or not. Jacob sat next to his wife, looking over the nearly healed gashes. "You did good today. The worst part of being a wolf is learning on the job. Now you know to never let them get close to your neck." He said nothing more, and returned to the kitchen to check on Adam. Truthfully, he was anxious to get everyone the hell out of house. Jacob was still keyed up from the fight, and the scent of burning vampire clung to his skin. He wanted two things. A shower, and to fuck his wife. In that order.

Leah caught the look on his face and understood. She'd been shifting in her seat since they'd returned. The sexual tension with the mated wolves was reaching a breaking point. Paul had already left with Rachel, unable to wait another minute knowing Billy was over at Charlie's for the night. Hell, even Quil had taken off unable to stand another second away from Claire. They'd barely gotten back and he'd run like a madman to check on the little squirt. Dipshit was probably knee deep in playing dress up and watching Disney movies by now.

Embry too, was anxious to leave. That bastard Cullen had been within striking distance of his mate today. The very idea of Maddie being anywhere near a bloodsucker turned his stomach. He'd watched in fury through the pack mind when that prick got his hands on Charlie. What if it had been Maddie that ran out of the house? Thank God she had some sense. His girl had made proud today, and told her so. She thought quickly, even if the plan she'd devised was dismissed. It would have been the right action if it weren't for the fact that they needed to dangle Bella as fucking bait. Shit, Jake had been going nuts over that. Then when Bella agreed to go with that asshat, even though they all knew it was to buy time, he'd never seen Jake so focused, or lethal. The whole pack fed off his blood lust.

Embry wrapped his arm around Maddie a little tighter, his large, warm hand resting over the curve of her side. The wolf in him was still edgy, and the instinct to claim her all over again was beginning to override all of his other senses. They needed to get out of here, and fast. It was all he could do to not throw her over his shoulder like a fucking caveman, run for the cover of the trees and bend her over a fallen log. Just the thought of it, taking her from behind like an animal, the idea of sinking his teeth into her naked shoulder while she clamped down hard on him set his wolf on edge. _He needed to mate._

Jacob knew how he felt. It had to be part of their blood, being the Alpha males in the pack. None of the other wolves had the urge to claim their mates over and over again the way that he or Embry did. Then again, none of the imprint bonds were as powerful as theirs either. It was just one more thing that proved in his mind, at least, that Embry Call was indeed Embry Black. The same blood ran thick through their veins, the same power coursed through their souls.

As much as they needed to have a pack meeting, they all needed to get the hell out out of his house. Jacob turned to Alex and Sue who were taking a much needed rest at the small breakfast table. Alex was still in awe of the restorative powers in the pack. He'd never seen anything like it before. It suddenly struck Jacob as to how important his role was to the pack. They'd needed him today, and he'd proven his worth, tending their injuries alongside Sue. The relief she must have felt to have someone else to aid the wolves must have been tremendous. It wasn't often they had serious injuries. Then again, they hadn't been up against a gifted vampire in some time. He had a feeling this was just the beginning, that Alex and Sue would be needed in the coming months.

Jacob extended a hand to Alex, who grabbed it and shook it firmly. "Thank You", he began. "I'm grateful for what you did today. You belong here, with us." Sue chanced a look at her daughter, and saw Leah's eyes glistening with tears. It had been a long road for her, and she was afraid the pack would not accept her choice to be with Alex. He was an outsider, and not an imprint. She knew he would never betray their secrets, just as she was certain she'd never imprint. If she could have, it would have been on him. She knew it deep within her soul.

Alex looked up at Jake, a man who he had come to respect, and was fast becoming a close friend. His acceptance into their world meant alot to him, considering that he had every intention of marrying Leah as soon she was ready.

Jake settled into the chair next to Sue. "How long until you two think Adam can phase again?"

Alex grinned. "I'd say tomorrow. His bones seem to be healed for the most part already. I made clean breaks, so he should be fine."

Sue took a sip of her coffee and agreed with him. "Don't let Zach phase until tomorrow either. I don't like how close he came to having is main artery sliced wide open. Really, Jake, I know he's going to be more than healed in a few hours, but give my old heart a break."

It was a reasonable request. "Sure, Sue. I'll order him. He won't like it, but I'll order him."

She smiled wearily. "Thanks."

"Everyone else should be fine. Collin's leg was good when he got here, and anyone else who was hurt has already healed. So, as far as I'm concerned, they're all free to go home."

Jacob stood and looked to Embry. "I know you want to get out of here, but we've got to make a call first. Emmett and Rose are out in there somewhere. Can you go phase and howl for them to get over here? I'll get the batphone from Bells."

Reluctantly, Embry made his way to the door. Jacob stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He sighed heavily. "It won't take long, I promise. The rest can wait until tomorrow." Embry nodded once, and then went outside and headed to the treeline.

Embry was waiting on the patio when Jake walked outside, having left Bella with Maddie, Leah, Emily and Kim for a few minutes. Neither said anything as they waited for the two vampires to make their way into the yard. They arrived, both looking slightly wary. The wolves were still keyed up, and even though they were not at war with each other, they were still natural enemies, and as such they needed to be careful. Emmett and Rose approached cautiously, and kept a few feet of distance between themselves and the two men.

"You needed us?" asked Emmett.

Jake held up the phone. "I think we should call and fill them in. Do you want to do it or should I?" He was giving them the option. The two might not consider the Cullen's their family anymore, but Carlisle had created them. There had to be a bond there.

Emmett held out his hand for the phone, and pressed send. It came as no surprise that Jasper was the one to answer. He was clearly in charge, at least for now. Rose, Jacob and Embry listened carefully as Emmett explained the fight to Jasper, omitting the fact that Jacob shifted into human and tore Edward's head from his body with his bare hands. He didn't think that needed to be shared.

"Jasper, one more thing. We spotted another vampire tonight. He was old, and using the trees to move around undetected. Ask Alice to try and see something. I have a feeling he's either from the Volturi or he's part of the Romanian camp. Either way, we're being watched."

"I'll tell her", Jasper responded. "Did you sense any hostility from him?"

"No. I got the feeling he's only observing. At least for now. His scent has been here before. In fact, I think he's been in the area for months, but he's smart. He figured out fast that if he wasn't on the ground the pack couldn't catch him."

Jasper thought it over. It sounded like a covert spy operation. He just wish he knew what side the lone vampire was on. "I wouldn't put it past either camp to have someone planted there. We'll see what we can find out."

He ended the call abruptly, passing the phone back to Jacob. Rosalie smiled softly at the Alpha wolf. "Bella doesn't know yet, does she?"

"No. Since i shot off my mouth I'll have to tell her instead of letting her find out the normal way." He felt bad for that. He wanted her to have that experience, to have something human about their life together.

Rosalie inched forward, and delicately laid her small, cold marble hand on his arm. Her eyes were wistful, full of hope. "Jacob, it doesn't matter how she finds out. She'll be happy. This baby, it's a part of both of you. She loves you so much. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Jacob watched as the two vampires disappeared into the night. Embry clapped a hand on his shoulder, his smile wide. "So, I'm gonna be an uncle. Poor kid. Hope he doesn't end up with your ugly mug."

"I suppose you think he should look like you're sorry ass." Jacob laughed.

Embry stretched his arms high in the air, flexing and preening. "Well, I am the good looking one in the family."

"Wiseass."

"Yup."

Jacob shook his head. "Come on. I wanna get everyone the fuck out of my house."

A sly grin formed on Embry's lips, his eyes twinkling with glee. "Just make sure you don't poke the baby."

Inside the house, the girls were trying to figure out why the hell all of the wolves were laughing like hyenas.

* * *

><p>The pack departed like the great exodus, the imprinted wolves practically running out the door with their mates. As he suspected he would, Zach cursed like an angry sailor when he was ordered not to phase. Then he stalked out of the house like a child having a tantrum, Leah right behind him telling not to act like a fucking baby and suck it up. Jacob Black had never been so glad to see them all go. He had no intention of getting out of bed before noon tomorrow. All he wanted to do was make love to his wife and sleep.<p>

Bella was picking up the mess in the living room, putting bloodied sheets and towels in a trash bag. At this rate there wasn't going to be any linens left in the house. She made mental note to fill a cabinet in the kitchen with more first aid items, and a massive supply of cheap towels.

Jacob stalked towards his wife, grabbing her waist, pulling her against his hard body. There was nothing gentle about his demeanor. She was his and his alone. Neither Cullen, or any other vampire would have her. Jacob pressed a trail of hot, wet, open mouthed kisses along the column of her neck, the dip of her shoulder, teeth scraping and nipping over his mark. His hands slid down the curve of her back, resting on her ass, lifting her to him. Her legs wound around his waist, arms reaching around his neck. _He needed to devour her_. Jacob's cheek brushed against hers, his warm lips blazing hot against her skin, seeking out her waiting mouth. His lips captured hers, hot, strong, and full of want. Never breaking the kiss, Jacob carried her to the bathroom, hell bent on removing the last remaining traces of the leech from his skin before thoroughly fucking his mate.

Jacob rested her on the bathroom counter, standing between her thighs, pressing his heavy erection against her aching core. Rough fingertips trailed down her neck, playing with the small buttons of her shirt. He leaned in, breathing against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "_You. Are. Mine._" One yank was all it took, small white buttons fell to the floor, quickly followed by the remains of her torn shirt. Jacob pulled the jeans from his legs, turning the water on warm, and stepped under the spray, leaving Bella breathless- and wanting.

She sat there, trying to regain control of her senses, function of her body. He was toying with her. Purposefully, he left the shower curtain open, his smoldering eyes on hers while he slowly ran the soap down his powerful body. One arm flexed, leaning against the wall, the other hand grasping his heavy erection, stroking himself, beckoning her to come to him.

Bella stood from the counter, freeing herself from the last of her clothing, watching him, wanting him. There was no other for her. She would never tire of feeling his skin against hers. She would love only him for the rest of her life. When she finally joined him under the softly falling water, her small hands cradled his face, gazing deeply into his eyes, firm in her conviction, speaking "I love you", before pressing her lips against his. Jacob's strong arms enveloped her, hauling her firmly against his chest. There was no doubt between them, no fear, no barriers. They belonged only to each other, the rest of the world washing away. In that moment, two again were becoming one, love and primal desire pushing them to the edge and back again. Jacob claimed her mouth, his tongue teasing and thrusting, making her body tremble with anticipation.

The wolf inside increased his hunger. Jacob knelt down, strong hands grasping her waist tightly, nudging her legs apart, pushing her upward to rest them on his broad shoulders. He wanted to taste her. Bella gasped at the first sensation of his tongue on her wet folds. He smiled against her, swirling and sucking her swollen clit. Water slid between the valley of her breasts, pouring over his black hair, while he nibbled and licked at her throbbing pussy. Her scent, changed by the life growing within her intoxicated his senses, spurring him on. His tongue moved dipped inside of her, tasting and savoring her wet heat. _Jacob was consuming her._

Bella thrust herself against him, pressing her back into the cool tiled wall as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her fevered body, screaming out in pleasure. "FUCK!" Pride rose in his soul, as she came apart for the first time, the wolf tearing at the surface, lapping up all she offered him.

He wanted her, now. He needed to feel her wrapped tightly around his dick. But not here. No, he wanted her in their bed, laid out in front of him, writhing underneath him. In one fluid movement, the water was off, and a towel was wrapped around her. Jacob ran the soft cotton over her delicate form, one large warm hand pausing unnoticed against her belly. Soon, she would know what he could already hear. He swept her into his arms, cradling her close to his chest, and carried her to their bed, carefully laying her in the center.

Jacob crawled up her body, dick heavy and swaying between his legs, brushing against her thighs as he leaned down kissing her soft lips. Bella moaned into mouth, and desperate for his touch, wrapped one leg around his waist, pulling him closer. She reached between them, her tiny hand grasping him firmly, guiding him over her weeping folds. Jacob growled low, feeling her against him. "Fuck, Bells." Again, he pulled her lips into his mouth, muffling her gasp as he quickly thrust inside her, deep and hard. Slowly, he pulled his length out, again thrusting into her hard. Her back arched, pelvis grinding against him, as he pushed into her once more. Bella was on overload, another orgasm rushing over her.

Jacob could feel her clamp down tightly on his dick, and couldn't help but begin to count. "That's two, baby. How many do you want?"

Bella said nothing, instead moaning in ecstasy. Jacob growled, demanding she answer, punctuating every word with a thrust of his hips. "Answer me, Bells. How. Many. Do. You. Want?"

"Oh God!" she cried out in pleasure. "How many can you give me?"

He reached for her hands, twining their fingers together, stretching his arms above her head, pressing his chest against her, whispering in her ear before devouring her mouth. "How high can you count?"

Jacob dipped in and out of her wet heat, stretching the length of his body over her. She felt like liquid silk, and if he could, he knew he'd stay buried inside of her forever. Bella was so warm, wet and tight. Even after all this time, he could feel the way his massive cock stretched and pushed against her walls. His strokes were short, twisting his hips as he pushed in and out of her. "Fuck, baby. You feel so fucking good. God, I love playing with you, fucking you like this."

She bit her lip in anticipation. Jacobs words and movements pushing her into another climax. "oh, shit", she moaned. "don't stop." Their eyes met, and he watched as she came apart again under the weight of his body.

"I want you to ride me." Grasping her hips tightly, Jacob quickly flipped them over, thrusting himself up inside her, and pushing and pulling her over his dick. Bella's back arched, her long hair teasing her hardened nipples. Jacob licked his lips, desperate to pull one into his mouth. She was so goddamn sexy like this, and she was all his. He slid into her faster and faster, and watched as she threw back her head in ecstasy, gripping his dick and cumming yet again. "That's four" he stated.

"Fuck! God! Jake!"

He grinned like a smug bastard, relentlessly pounding into her. "You like that, baby?"

"Oh, God! Yes! Don't ever stop!" she screamed, begging for more.

"You want more?" he asked. Jacob pulled out of her, pushing her down his body. "Taste yourself on me first", he demanded, sliding his hands into her hair, guiding her small mouth down to his wet dick. She smiled wickedly, moistening her lips, gripping his thighs tightly, and lowered herself, keeping her eyes on him, as she licked the underside of his massive cock, slowly dragging her tongue up to the tip. Jacob hissed when she flicked the head with her tongue, and groaned when her mouth clamped down on him, swirling her tongue and sucking him hard. He startled her, an almost feral snarl escaping his lips. He wrapped her long hair around his arm, yanking her off his dick and pulling her to his mouth. It was too much, too good, the wolf wanted, no- _demanded_ to be inside of her.

He shifted, sitting up, gathering her to his chest, and groaning as she slowly sank down on his dick. Bella's hardened nipples brushed against his hot skin, sending shivers up and down her spine. He held her tightly, inhaling her scent, kissing and nipping the nape of her neck. The wolf inside was pushing further to the surface, the teeth in his mouth growing sharper. Jacob willed himself not to sink them into her flesh. Not yet. _He wasn't finished with her yet._

Bella was close to the edge, swollen and sensitive. Jacob held her down tightly, rocking into her, buried deep, the head of his cock pushing against her cervix. She threw her head back, moaning in pleasure. Jacob nipped at her breasts, sharp teeth teasing and sending small stings of pain and pleasure up her spine. He could feel her release coming, and pushed into her faster, watching while she fell apart in his arms. "You are so damn beautiful", he whispered, pressing his lips to hers, delving into her mouth with his tongue.

She was pulsing all around him, and the urge, the animalistic, carnal urge to take her from behind overtook him. "Get on your knees", he demanded, allowing the wolf to rise and take over. She twisted her body, while Jacob pressed a hot palm on the small of her back, pushing her down onto her elbows, then gripping her hips tightly. He was clearly dominating her, driving that point home as he plunged into her, pounding her hard and pulling her over him at with incredible speed. The waves of her last orgasm were still washing over her, and he could feel her pulsating all around him, hot and wet. He was relentless, sending her flying back over the edge, never letting her come down from her high. _She couldn't stop cumming._

The instinct to claim her welled up inside of him. Jacob pulled her tight to his chest, one hand covering her breast, the other pinching and teasing her clit. Bella pushed the long curtain of hair away from her shoulder, _his shoulder_, exposing herself to him. She reached an arm up and around his neck, holding on tightly, anticipating what was to come. He grew larger inside her, thrusting harder and faster. "You. Are. Mine." he growled, and sunk his teeth into her flesh, spurting his release hot and hard, deep within her. A scream tore from her throat, her walls clamping down on him, a final orgasm rippling through her quaking body. He continued to thrust gently into her, until the last trembles stilled, and she collapsed against him.

They fell back onto the bed, and Jacob held her tightly, highly aware of what he could have lost today. Suddenly she began to shake, all of the emotions and events of the day finally hitting her. Tears fell freely from Bella's eyes, sliding down her cheeks. Jacob whispered words of comfort, stroking her hair, allowing her to let it all out. When the sobs began to subside, he cradled her face with his hands, brushing away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "It's ok, Bells. I'm here. I'm never going to let anything happen to you."

Long after she fell asleep, Jacob Black laid awake, a hand placed protectively over Bella's stomach, his ears straining to hear the tiny heartbeat fluttering away inside of her.


	74. Chapter 74: Pure Ecstacy

**WARNING AND DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER, BUT IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. IT CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER VIEWERS. I OWN NOTHING, ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**_I would like to dedicate to this chapter to mmmPaul, aka: iamtwilightobsessed for introducing me to love and sexiness that is Embry Call. Thanks dearest. This one's for you!_  
><strong>

Embry had all but tossed Maddie over his shoulder and dragged her out of the Black household like a damn cavemen. Every nerve in his body pulsing like a live wire. Her eyes were wide, but she made no objection when he picked her up and ran. She just wrapped her legs around his waist, and buried her face in his neck. Her hair whipped in the wind, tickling his face. Her scent was intoxicating. Jasmine, always jasmine. He could faintly smell his own scent through the heavy sweater covering her shoulder. Hiding the spot in which he had marked her._ MINE... MINE...MINE..._ The same thought ran through his head on a loop.

Today had fucked with him. He felt feral, and needed to get himself under control so he wouldn't hurt her. It was always a high, tearing apart a vampire. But today, _killing a Cullen_, the sole reason for his life as a damn wolf, was more than a high. _It was pure ecstasy_. Edward Cullen. That pansy ass prick was nothing more than a pile of fucking ash now. He'd paid in blood and fire for messing up their lives, for inserting himself into the life of Isabella Swan, for trying to kill Charlie, and kidnap the Alpha's mate. Oh yes, ripping him to shreds had been a real pleasure. Hell, watching Jake tear Edwards head from his body with his bare hands all but gave him a hard on. But, nothing,_ no nothing_ compared with seeing him go up in flames. That was the coup de grace. Not to mention the look on the assholes face when Jake told him Bella was pregnant. Oh, that was priceless. Not that he could talk about it, of course. Hell, it must still be really early if the other wolves couldn't hear the heartbeat yet. Jake was gonna have to tell her, and soon.

Again, he inhaled deeply, Maddie's scent washing over him. He could get drunk on her. The way she smelled, her soft body wrapped around his. The very idea of her, round with his child... Embry ran faster, the overwhelming desire to mark her, claim her pounded through body like a drumbeat. He all but tore the door of the house off its hinges in his haste to get inside.

The wolf was demanding tonight, scratching at the surface of his being. Embry knew he would have to be careful. He was so amped up from waiting this long to get her home, he could shift without meaning too. Already the teeth in his mouth were forming into sharp points. He had to to do it. He couldn't contain himself much longer. The wolf was dictating his wants.

Maddie found herself pressed up against the wall, Embry attacking her mouth with vehemence. She tried to protest when he tore the collar of her sweater, exposing the place in which he'd marked her before. "I'll buy you a new one", he growled, ripping it even further, and without ceremony, sunk his teeth into her flesh, making her his once again.

Maddie screamed loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure. Her body was already on fire, Embry's hard cock ready to burst through his jeans, roughly grinding against her. An orgasm ripped through her body while he licked at the mark, waiting for it to heal. He backed off a little. The wolf inside of him seemed to be satisfied for the moment. The man however, was no where near that point. Embry carried her to the sofa, quickly stripping the clothes from her quivering body. His pants disappeared with werewolf speed, and he spun her around, pressing her back against his heaving chest, one large warm hand covering her breast, the other circling and teasing her already swollen clit. All the while, Embry trailed hot, wet open mouthed kisses down the column of her neck, nipping again at the invisible mark he'd left behind.

Maddie reached an arm up behind his neck, turning her face, pulling his mouth down to hers. His tongue swept against her lips, begging for an entrance that she gladly gave. Not breaking the kiss, he bent her over the back of the sofa, positioning her body for his pleasure. He pulled away from her, holding her hips in place, swiftly sinking his dick into her hot, tight, wet heat. His whole body shuddered, and it was all he could do not to cum right then. His control was tightly leashed, he wanted, no, he _needed_ this with her tonight. He was going to pleasure her body, join their souls together, tangle their limbs until he couldn't figure out where one of them started and the other ended.

He pushed into her, pulling her hips over him at the same time, groaning at the feeling of being so tightly sheathed inside of her. His eyes roamed the expanse of her back, following the gentle curve of her spine, the round fullness of her ass. "You are so beautiful". His voice was soft, full of love and want. She looked at him over her shoulder, long silky black hair, cascading to the side. Green eyes, heavy with desire. "I'm yours." It was a statement, a declaration. _She was giving herself over to him. Now, always_.

Embry pulled her up to his chest, holding her close, slowly working in and out of her, kissing her hard on the mouth. "You are all the woman I'll ever need", he growled. "Fuck, you feel so good." Maddie moaned, feeling him deep inside herself. His strong arms held her tightly, his warm, capable hands stroked her skin with love and passion. Embry wasn't like any else she'd ever been with. Not the boys in high school, not the guys in college. _No, he was a man._ He was hers, and she was his.

His hands were everywhere, tracing lines of fire over cool skin, awakening her senses. Maddie groaned, on the verge of a climax, waiting to be tipped over the precipice. Embry twisted her long, silken hair around his arm, gripping it tightly, pulling her head back, forcing her to arch her back. "Oh, God, Embry!" she screamed. "I'm so close. I'm so close."

He turned her body, wanting to see her face when she came apart in his arms. He lifted her carrying her to the couch, laying her down, pressing his chest against hers, letting her feel the weight of his body. Hot breath tickled her ear, as he breathed heavily. "I love you." He needed her to know. Even if the wolf was tearing at him, it was still him. He pulled back, resting on his knees, settling between her thighs. Slowly, he stroked himself, watching as she licked her lips in anticipation. He was drawing it out, and saw as a tiny hand crept down low, pleasuring herself, while he watched. "Fuck." The action was enough to send him over the edge. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. "Damn, you're sexy." She was getting closer, and he refused to allow her to have an orgasm that way. Embry pushed her hand aside, plunging inside of her.

Maddie cried out wantonly as waves of pleasure surged over her body. She was a siren, calling out his name, singing only for him. He thrusted in and out of her faster, his own release close to the surface. The bond between them grew stronger, and the emotion of the moment began to overwhelm him. Embry's voice was rough like gravel, the words welling up from the very depths of his soul. "I will love only you, forever." He pulled her tightly to him, her hands automatically pushing aside her hair, the words dripping from her lips like honey. "I will love only you, forever." One final thrust and he came inside of her, sinking his sharp teeth into her shoulder at the same time. The man, the wolf, the warrior, satisfied.

His teeth began to recede, shifting back to human. Quietly he kissed and licked at the wound, while they both came down from their high. Tears began to spill over his thick lashes, his body trembled and Maddie held him close. "I can't lose you. That bastard was too close to you today. I can't ever lose you", he confessed. Today had shaken him badly. Embry was a man who feared nothing, who held in his arms everything he was afraid to lose.

"Ssshhh..." she soothed. Maddie cupped his face with her small hands, desperate to look into his eyes, but they were tightly closed. It was hard for him to allow her to see him this way. He felt like a crybaby. But it was all too much. "Embry, sweetheart, look at me, please", she begged. Breathing heavily, he slowly opened his eyes, and found her sweet face staring up at him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. I'm in one piece. It's just you and me. I promise. I'm never, ever going to leave you", she assured him.

"I love you so much", he whispered, and pressed a tender kiss against her lips. She was the love of his life. There would never be another for him. Maddie completed him, and nothing was going to come between them. He vowed to keep her safe, no matter what the cost.

They laid before the fire, naked and cuddling in a makeshift bed of pillows and sheets. Her hair was still damp from the shower, and the clean scent of soap clung to her skin. Maddie's fingers traced the muscular outlines of his chest and abs. Her nails gently scratching his skin. Embry sighed in contentment, finally relaxed. "We should paint this room", he said. He loved the way she was making their house a home. But it needed something more. "What about a color that looks like driftwood?"

Maddie smiled against his chest, kissing him lightly. She knew how much it meant to him, all those simple comforts he'd desired and admired in Jacob and Bella's home. God bless him, he tried. "I like it. A soft gray, not exactly feminine but warm and masculine like you. Maybe a suede finish."

He grinned, simply happy. Maddie never laughed at him. "Good. We can go to the hardware store in the morning. Spend the weekend holed up here, painting, getting dirty", he pulled her up onto his body, "making love in the shower". Embry kissed her then, playfully, full of love and devotion.

"Mmmm. I wish we could. Tomorrow is New Years Eve. We have to go to Jake and Bella's thing."

Embry sighed. "Yeah, I forgot about the potlatch. Damn. Staying home sounds good."

"I know it does." Maddie smiled. "but, when it's over, we can come home, turn off our phones, and shut out the rest of the world. No pack, no vampires, no friends. Just you and me."

"I like that idea." Embry cocked an eyebrow at her. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

She laughed. "Only once or twice in the last half hour." She laid there snuggled into his side. "You know what would make this night perfect?" she asked.

"What?"

"Ice cream." Embry squeezed her tight. He knew she had a few pints stashed in the freezer. Maddie had a penchant for ice cream. "Come on. I'll get down the bowls." She watched in admiration as he strode into the kitchen, naked as the day he was born. Damn, he was fine. Muscles rippling, tight squeezable ass, strong arms. Man looked like a lumberjack... and he was hers. Embry glanced back over his shoulder, fully aware of her eyes on him. "Are you coming?" he asked smugly.

"Just admiring the view." Maddie stood and made her way to the kitchen with him. Several kisses and one earth shattering round on counter later, they settled back in front of the fire, happily eating away, making all sorts of plans for the future. They had so much life to live. So many things they wanted to do. One day when Embry could stop phasing, she wanted to travel with him. Show him the places she'd lived and loved. One day, they'd take their children with them, teach them about the rest of the world and all it had to offer.

"So, before everything went to hell this afternoon, Jake and I went to Billy's", he stated.

"So I heard." Maddie had been waiting for it to come up. She knew he'd tell her whenever he was ready. "You want to talk about it?"

Slowly he unravelled the story Billy had related to him. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to do about it. There's no real way to prove it. It's not like I can take a DNA test."

Maddie was thoughtful for a minute. "You want my opinion?"

His voice was soft. "Always."

"I think that maybe you should let the dust settle. Then sit down with Billy again." She reached for his hand. "Honestly, I think it's true. When I first saw you and Jacob next to each other, I thought you were family. Not just because all of you wolves resemble each other, but because you have the same eyes. You carry yourselves the same way. Both of you, so strong, and confident. I don't know if that makes sense or not."

"Yeah, it does. All this wolf bullshit, it kind of solidifies it. The way the two of us react, and lead the others. Hell, even down to imprinting. We're the only two wolves who had such strong experiences." He laughed a little. "Nobody else but me and Jake seem to have the need to mark out mates over and over again."

He sighed heavily. "What really bothers me, what really eats at me, is that I never got to have a father." His voice was thick with emotion, and before he could control it, tears started flowing down his cheeks, his chest wracked with sobs. He broke down and cried for all the years of teasing, being called a bastard, his mother a whore. Embry cried for all the times he wished he'd had a father, wished Billy was his father. "How could my own mother deny me the way she did? I can't even blame Billy. She wouldn't let him claim me as his son! Now I can't even get the answers I want!" He was hurt, angry, and confused. "I could have had a father, a brother, sisters even! Do you know how many times over the years I wished I was a Black? How many times I wanted Jake to be my brother? I don't understand any of this!"

Maddie scooted closer to him, wrapping her small arms around him, hugging him as tightly as she could. She missed her father, her mother, but at least she'd had them both. The lies that Embry had been told, being denied so much, it was wrong. In that moment, she wanted to hate Billy Black. Yet, the one person she really blamed, absolutely hated was a woman she'd never met. Tiffany Call had made the wrong choice for her son. She might have thought it was the right thing to do for herself and for Billy, but it hurt Embry, it hurt Jacob, and what it was going to do to Rachel, and to her sister, this thing could rip a family apart.

Maddie felt helpless. There was nothing, not one damn thing she could do except love Embry, and pray it would all be ok in the end. He sobbed against her shoulder, and when the tears finally stopped, he lifted his head, and looked deeply in her eyes. "I swear Maddie, I'll be the best father to our kids. I'll give them everything I ever wanted. I will never, ever make miss one game, camping trip or piece of homework. They will never know what it's like to be alone."

"I know you won't", she whispered. They laid back down, bodies snuggled close together, watching the snow falling softly outside.

Embry ran his long fingers through her hair. "I don't know how I lived before you came into my life." His voice was soft, full of love for the woman who lay in his arms. "There were so many things I wanted. Things I never thought I'd have. I know to some people it might seem stupid, but I wanted this house to be a home. My mom and I, we never had much, and she was never much of a decorator. She tried, but nothing ever seemed soft or comforting here. Since you came, this place feels like a real home. Someplace I want to be at the end of the day."

Maddie stretched against him luxuriously. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Yeah? Let's do it", he stated. Maddie propped herself up on her elbows, staring at him incredulously. "I'm serious. Let's just get married. We can do whatever you want, but I don't need a big wedding, or anything fancy. I just want to marry you. I don't care if you're wearing a potato sack or a fifty-thousand dollar dress. As long as I can call you mine at the end of the day, that's all I need."

Maddie thought about it. She really didn't have anyone other than her friends, and she'd never allowed herself to get that close to them. Really, her family was Embry now, and Bella, and Jake. They could get married quietly, with just Bella and Jake there. Billy and Rachel too if Embry would allow it. She found herself nodding her head in agreement. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah, let's get married." Maddie started giggling like a schoolgirl. She was ready, really ready to start her life with him. Nothing was standing in their way.

"When?" asked Embry excitedly. "Like tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, no, not tomorrow!" she exclaimed. "There are still a few things we need to do. You know, like talk to Old Quil, get a license, and I want a dress. Plus, I think we need to tell Bella and Jake."

"Ok, so how fast do you think we can get this together?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. A week? Two weeks? I mean, I'm assuming you want to have your Mom there. Plus, as much as I don't want to think about it right now, you should probably talk to her and Billy about things at some point. What do you want to do? Have the whole pack there? or just keep it private?"

Embry smiled wryly. "Private. I share enough with those fuckers. I just want you, me, Jake and Bella, and if they don't piss me off, Billy and my mom." Embry thought briefly about the conversation he'd have to have with them, but put it out of his mind for now. "So, you're really cool with this? You won't regret not having a big fancy wedding?"

"Why would I regret that when I have you?" she responded.

"Come here, you." Embry pulled her tightly to him, kissing her gently. That night, they made love again before the fire. Whispering promises of love and devotion to one another. There, in their simple home, they'd created a world only for themselves. Surrounded by pine, bathed in moonlight and freshly fallen snow. There in that room, there were no monsters, no magic. Just two souls joined together, dreaming about the promise of tomorrow.


	75. Chapter 75: The Deranged Hermit

Bella woke in the middle of the night. Jacob lay sleeping behind her, a warm hand over her stomach, turned on his side, snoring softly. She was restless, couldn't sleep and knew why. Careful not to wake him, she shifted away, releasing herself from her grasp. Quietly she tiptoed down the stairs.

Her mind was someplace else when Jacob found her on the sofa, sipping tea, and staring out the window. Instinctively, he knew what was on her mind. After all, he'd been waiting for it. Bella Black may not love Edward Cullen, but once upon a time, Isabella Swan did, and it was by his hands that he was dead. Nevermind that the fucker signed his own death warrant.

He put his pride in his pocket, gently approaching his wife. "Bells? You ok?" he asked.

She turned to him, a sad little smile on her face. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

Jacob slumped down next to her, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Bella snuggled into his side, taking comfort in him. Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "Don't be. He wasn't the same person anymore. The Edward I knew, he died a long time ago. I'm not sure if I ever really did know the real him."

Jacob was quiet for a minute. He had never liked Edward Cullen. Not only was he his natural enemy, but the day he had broken Bella's spirit caused an inferno of hatred to burn within his heart. Yet one thing he did know, did believe all those years ago, was that underneath that sick obsession with Bella, the vampire did love her. In his own way, he'd tried to protect her. Jacob Black may not have ever understood their relationship, but he understood love. Love so strong that you would live and die for it. While Bella had changed over the years, he also knew that deep down, she was harboring a guilt that she shouldn't be forced to feel.

Jacob stroked her hair softly, wishing he could take away the hurt. "It's not your fault, you know."

Bella sighed. "I know it's not. It was in his nature. It's in all of their nature. The common sense in me tells me not to feel guilty. But, the human in me feels that way anyhow."

Jacob held her tighter, hating that even in death, that leech still held some sick power over her. "Bells, let's go back to bed. It's been a long day."

She sighed heavily. "Yeah, you're right."

Jacob stood from the couch, his hand pulling her upward and leading her to the stairs. She took in his sleepy form. The jeans he'd thrown on hung low on his hips, his black hair a rumpled mess. Even like this, he was still the handsomest man she'd ever seen. Bella felt selfish and small that she had him worried. She loved him, and he needed to hear it. Tonight of all nights she needed to tell him, make him know he wasn't her second choice, he was her first and only choice. Bella stopped, mid-stride. "Jake?" Her face was a picture of pain and regret.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to think I still want him. I don't."

"Bells." He shook his head, she didn't need to explain. He understood.

Bella was immovable. "No, Jake, let me finish. I'm glad he's gone. You and I can start moving on with our lives without worrying about him. I hate that the Volturi are still out there threatening me. I hate it. But, Edward, he was beyond saving. Even if he could have been saved, I would have still wanted you. You need to know that."

Jacob wrapped her in his arms, cradling her trembling body close to his. His forehead pressed against hers. "I know, honey. I know." He kissed her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too", she whispered.

Warm and safe in their bed, Bella drifted off to sleep again without worry or regret. Jacob Black was all she needed, and he was there next her. Loving her, protecting her, just as he always had.

* * *

><p>Bella woke in the morning to soft kisses being pressed against her neck, and Jake's raging morning hard on pressing against her backside. "Jake..." she rolled over, only for him to cover her lips with his own, and find herself falling hopelessly under his spell. She knew it was late, and they had to get moving, but damn he felt so good. "Jake, we can't do this."<p>

She got no response from him, and instead found herself flat on her back, Jacob hovering over her, a hungry look in his eyes. "uh, uh, Black. We overslept. We have things to do."

He grinned wickedly at her, dropping his hips, pushing then against her, turned on even more when she moaned in response. There was no way they were getting out of bed today. He had plans to make love to her over and over again. Then only sounds he wanted to hear today were the echos bouncing off the walls from Bella screaming out his name.

"Jake, we really can't do this. We have to leave in an hour."

Jacob froze, an incredulous look on his face. "What do you mean we have to leave? Bells, I'm not going anywhere today and neither are you."

Bella sighed. "Jake. We have to pick up your Dad. Potlatch. Celebrating our marriage? Ring any bells?"

"Crap."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "We do have to be fast, but I could use some help in the shower. You know. Those hard to reach places."

Jacob leaned down, pressing the length of his body against hers, his heavy morning wood rubbing against her inner thigh. "I. Can. Be. Fast.", he stated, his voice gravelly, words punctuated by lingering kisses.

She laid there in a haze. He smiled devilishly, knowing full well the effect he had on her. Jacob got out of the bed, striding naked to the bathroom, his huge cock swinging heavily between his legs. Bella stared as he strode away, then shook herself, trying to clear her head. "Smug bastard", she muttered.

* * *

><p>"So, it's New Year's Eve", Jacob stated.<p>

Bella grinned, handing him a travel mug of coffee. "Wow! You learned to read a calendar! Wait until I tell Billy." She pressed a hand over her heart. "He'll be so proud."

Jacob stared at her, jaw dropped, with a shocked smile. "You are a mean, mean woman!"

She shrugged. "Sorry. You walked right into it."

Jacob shook his head. "I think you've been spending too much time with the pack again." Setting down his coffee, he stalked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Maybe we should go away again. I think you need isolation therapy." Bella rolled her eyes at him. "Anyhow. Like I was saying... it's New Year's Eve. I've never kissed you at midnight on New Years Eve." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I think we should practice." He pressed his warm, full lips against hers, tugging her bottom lip into his mouth. Bella felt herself getting lost in his embrace. This man, Jacob Black, held power over her like no other had before.

Slowly he pulled away, releasing her from his kiss. Her eyes remained closed while warm fingers traced the lines of her shoulder, the column of her neck, the curve of her jaw, until the pad of one finger pushed against her lower lip. Bella's eyes fluttered open, only too see her husband looking down at her with so much devotion, so much adoration it put other couples to shame. The emotion in his eyes was unmistakable. Love almost seemed a silly word to describe it. The way he felt about her, the way they felt about each other... it was as if the earth, the sun, the moon revolved around them. Their mutual adoration the grounding force of the universe.

"I love you." The words were whispered and reverent, her eyes staring deeply into his. Souls mating, hearts connecting. "You are the love of my life."

The words we sweet music to his ears, and Jacob pulled her into his strong embrace. Loving her with silent gestures. She was so small, so fragile wrapped in his arms. It was in these moments, times of laughter, offset by mutual respect and affection, that he wanted nothing more than to stay here with her, locked away from the danger and worry of the outside world. She was every dream he'd ever had, all he'd fought so hard for. There was nothing that he would deny her, as long as he could call her his own.

The two stood there like that, wrapped in each others arms, Jacob reveling in the softness of her body, the way their chests rose and fell, breathing as one. Finally breaking apart, Jacob laced their their fingers together, leading her to the door. He stopped and slipped her coat on her, carefully working the buttons, making sure she'd be warm enough. His hands cradled her cheeks, his thumb stroking the underside of her jaw. Once again, he reached for her hand, and silently they went out to the garage, getting inside the rusty old truck to face the world together.

* * *

><p>Jacob had given Bella a run down in the shower of what had happened at Billy's house. Explaining the likelihood of Embry's parentage. Her heart bled for him, for Embry, and the unimaginable pain that Sarah Black must have felt all those years ago. If there was one thing that Bella Swan had learned over the years, it was that love was not perfect. People were fallible. She had an enormous capacity to forgive, having made so many wrong choices herself. Even if anger, lust and depression had caused the chain of events that could have destroyed so many lives, Embry Call had been born out of it. That alone was a blessing. A gift to them all. In the mess of a situation, he was the one good thing that had come of it. Embry was family, and Jacob had the brother he had always longed for. She knew that there was a part of Jacob that wanted to hate his father for what he'd done. The boy inside of him who loved and missed his Mother wanted to be loyal to her memory. However, the reasonable, kind hearted man in him knew that given the situation, and understood the hopelessness that Billy must have felt, had already forgiven him for his actions. So, when they arrived at the small red house, Jacob hugged his Dad a little longer than he usually would, and told him he loved him.<p>

Billy Black felt something like relief flood through him. He hoped and prayed his daughters would be as forgiving, and that Embry too would be able to make peace with the situation. He had resolved not to push either of his sons- for he was certain that Embry was his. Billy was known for being a reasonable, loyal man. He'd let them all come to terms with it in their own way, and bear and hatred or anger they each might have for him. When the day came, if it ever did, he'd claim Embry as his son, the feelings of the rest of the tribe be damned. This wasn't the dark ages. Infidelity happened to the best of people. If he had to, he could always point out that previous Chiefs of the tribe had taken many wives, and born several children. He would do whatever it took to make things right. It would be Embry's choice. Today was about Jacob and Bella. He was determined that the day would go smoothly for them, and was grateful that his boy still wanted to stand at his side.

Jacob saw the worry on his fathers face and tried to lighten the situation. He laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "So old man, you ready to go?"

Billy's old black eyes twinkled with delight. "I'm ready. Let's go celebrate."

Jacob helped his father get in the truck, and grinned with delight to see his wife holding his father's hand in her own. They were a family now. The way they had always been meant to be. Before turning the ignition, he strained his ears, trying like hell hear the faint beat of a tiny heart. He smiled inside, thinking of the joy it would bring to Billy and Charlie when they found out they were going to be grandfathers.

* * *

><p>Bella and Jacob stood side by side, to the right of Billy, welcoming members of the tribe to the potlatch, accepting and handing out gifts. The tribe was more welcoming to her than she could have hoped. She knew there would be some, there always were, that didn't like the fact that the future chief married a white girl. Although, most of them wouldn't be stupid enough to say so.<p>

The line was long. Potlatches didn't happen very often anymore. This was a big one. The Chief's son had married. It was cause to celebrate. As a people, the Quilutes didn't have much, but what they did have, they shared. Bella and Billy had spent much time planning the event. She wanted to give back to those that had given her so much, even if they didn't know it. She hoped that in time, they would see her as one of them, and not an outsider. It was important for her to be accepted, not only because she wanted to be, but for Billy and Jacob's sakes. So, she and Billy had devised ways for her and Jacob to give back to the tribe.

Everything that was there today, with the exception of what couldn't be purchased on the reservation came from the tribe. The women who prepared the food had been well paid, but not extravagantly so. The baskets containing the gifts she and Jacob handed out, were crafted by the Quileute people. It was tradition and essential that everyone received a gift. For the adults there were baskets filled with loaves of freshly baked bread, and gift cards to the market the Ateara's ran. Each new mother received one that had carefully designed for their babies. Bella had taken great pride in finding out about each and every baby, and purchasing gifts for them. All of the received a handmade blanket, formula if that was what the child was being given, diapers, and a slip of paper stating that a fund was set up in the baby's name for college. All the parents had to do was fill in the necessary information. The same was done for all the children, and with it each also received a new pair of shoes. Jacob laughed at that, remembering how Billy used to complain that he practically exploded out of his as a teenager, no pun intended. Quietly, and anonymously, the couple had also donated funds for new computers and textbooks to the tribal school. Bella sincerely wanted to make a difference, and Billy, along with the council funneled the money for her.

More and more people poured through the doors of the building. It was hard to believe that so many lived on such a small reservation. One by one, the pack filtered in, each of them standing in line with the rest of the tribe, wishing the Black family the best.

Charlie was standing to the left of Billy, both of them beaming with fatherly pride. Jacob and Bella had finally made the two family, something they had wished for all their lives. Rachel and Paul stood slightly behind them helping organize and put away gifts. Paul elbowed Jake in the ribs more than one time, alerting him to the presence of one or more women from his past. Jacob was tactful, and Bella polite, for all the dirty looks she might have received. They had firmly agreed long ago, that the past was just that. The past. So, when one girl, with striking good looks, and a body to die for, strutted up to Jacob, and raked her talon like fingernails over his chest, practically slithering over his body, it came as no big surprise to anyone, when Bella politely excused herself from the conversation she was having. She wrapped an arm around her husband's waist, and reached up, pulling his face to her hers, capturing his lips with her own.

Jacob smiled against her mouth. His wife was sneaky, and jealous. He knew exactly what she was doing . She was claiming him as her own, and he was happy to comply. She broke the kiss, biting her lip, her face blushing, her expression a mixture of demure and seduction. She looked every bit the part of a new bride enamored with her husband. Bella turned to the woman in front of them, who was busy shooting daggers with her eyes.

Bella smiled politely at her, the only word running through her mind was slut. The young lady gaped like a fish, and Bella was smug. "I don't think we've met. I"m Jacob's wife, Isabella." She held her hand out daintily, waiting for the other woman to shake it. Instead, the woman ignored her completely, slinking away in anger.

Behind them, Paul growled, Rachel holding him back from tearing a chunk out of her. "Get a grip, Paul. Sasha goes after anything that walks. I think Bella might have finally put her in her place."

Bella grinned wickedly. "Don't worry about it, Paul. If she comes back you can hold her down for me."

"Gladly."

More well wishers passed through the line. Embry and Maddie greeted them warmly. Bella studied her best friend. She glowed with happiness. It practically oozed from her pores. Maddie looked especially beautiful today. The jade green color of her sweater offset her eyes, throwing into sharp contrast the creaminess of her skin and long raven locks. Bella grasped her hands, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She stood back, admiring her. "Look at you!" she exclaimed. "You look all lit up inside." Bella's fingertips grazed the softness of her sweater. "So, soft. This is beautiful. Is it new?"

Maddie blushed, her hand reaching up, absently rubbing the place of her marking. "Embry bought it for me."

Jacob raised his eyebrows at his brother. Embry's face remained immobile, but the longer Jake stood there, smirking at him knowingly, the corners of his lips twitched, laughter ready to erupt from his mouth.

"What's so funny?" asked Bella, obviously out of the proverbial loop.

Jacob tossed an arm casually around her shoulders, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Bells, honey, I don't think they want to share their sexual escapades with the rest of LaPush."

Bella's turned red, her mouth making an 'o'.

"Go on, brother." Laughed Jacob. "Before my wife gets any more embarrassed than she already is."

"She should be embarrassed."

The voice cut through the air like a knife, swift, sharp and venomous. Several sets of eyes landed on the middle aged woman who appeared ready to attack.

All the humor left Jacob's face. There wasn't even a hint of a smile left on his lips when he faced down Sheila Harrisson. Jacob had been raised to respect his elders, but this woman was a gossip and a bigot. "I don't think you want to start this Sheila."

Sheila ignored him, pointing one of her bony fingers at Bella. "Are there not enough white men in the world that you have to steal one of ours? You make me sick. This marriage is a joke." She turned her wicked eyes on Jacob. "You have disgraced your family and our people. You're not fit to be Chief of this tribe."

Jacob was shaking badly, trying to control himself. Sheila, you should leave."

"Leave? I don't think so." Her voice dripping with accusation. "This is a tribe event. Last time I checked, I'm tribe. Not like that paleface whore you think is meant to be your wife."

Paul wiggled out of Rachel's grasp, and stood tall next to Bella. "You bitch. How dare you come here and insult her. She's twice the woman you'll ever be."

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to protect his daughter, but Billy wasn't saying a word. "Do something, old man."

"No." The tone of Billy's voice made it final. If Jacob was going to be Chief of the tribe one day, he'd have to learn how to deal with this. There were always going to be people who disapproved of his choice in marrying outside the tribe. But things had to change. Who Jacob or anyone else took for a wife was nobodies business but their own. Billy knew that his son and Bella would have to learn to deal with racism and rise above it.

There was no sparkle in Jacob's eyes, no million watt smile on his face. Sheila had insulted his wife, his best friend, his soulmate... his imprint. His voice seethed with anger. "Enough. I'm going to say this only once. Bella is my wife. Mine by choice. I have known this woman my entire life. Her father is an honorable man, and a friend to this tribe. You have no right to come here and insult her or any member of my family. You are no longer welcome here."

"It's that little white slut who isn't welcome here. She is the one who needs to leave. Polluting our bloodlines, probably pregnant with a half-breed already." Shelia leaned in close to Bella, her words vile, her foul breath wreaking of brandy and tobacco. "He'll get tired of you and your bastard children. I hope he leaves you to death and starvation."

"That is enough!" It wasn't Jacob's voice this time that echoed through the room. It was Embry. His massive form shook with righteous anger. All chatter in the room had ceased. Maddie rushed to Bella's side. She was standing proud, but tears brimmed in her eyes. "How dare you! You're nothing but a racist, crazy bitch! Get out of here! Get out of here now!"

Sheila turned on her heel to leave, muttering a comment under her breath. "Figures that the bastard child who's not even Quileute would show up here with another white bitch."

"That's it!" Embry was shaking, and Paul was ready to throw her bodily from the building. Jacob grabbed her by the elbow, marching her to the door. "Not one more word out of you. You are not welcome here, or in my home. You insulted my wife, my sister and my brother today. Get out and don't come back." Jacob shook with anger, heat licking at his spine. One more outburst from her, and he'd lose hold of his tightly leashed control. He breathed a sigh of relief when the doors closed behind her. Taking deep steadying breathes, he calmed himself, and returned to his wife. He could feel her anguish and embarrassment.

Jacob embraced her, holding her close. "Let's take a break for a few minutes. Get some air." Jacob looked over his shoulder to Billy. "We'll be right back." Billy nodded his head in acknowledgement, and Jacob led Bella into another room off of the hall.

He looked down into her hurt face, his own heart breaking for the insults she'd suffered. Today was supposed to be a celebration. He cradled her cheeks with his hands. "Are you ok?" he whispered.

Bella closed her eyes. "Just give me a minute." Jacob sat down on a chair, and pulled her to his lap, holding her like a child, stroking her hair. He waited as her heartbeat slowed, and the shaking stopped. When she'd finally calmed down enough, she lifted her head, and stared him in the eyes, a defiant expression on her face. "Ok, I'm good. Let's go. I'm not going to let one sorry ass bitch destroy the party I've worked so hard on." She stood to her feet, still holding his hand, and headed for the door.

"Bells, wait." She turned to face him. "Bells, not everyone thinks like Sheila."

She smiled. "I know that." Bella tugged at his arm. "Come on. This is our party."

* * *

><p>Jacob and Bella were seated at a large table surrounded by Charlie and the rest of the pack, waiting for the dancing to begin. Billy was situated in the center of the dimly lit room, welcoming the tribe to the celebration. Pride showed on his face as he expressed his hopes for the young couple, that their marriage would be a good one, guided by the Great Spirits. He spoke a blessing for the unification of the Blacks and the Swans, and welcomed Bella into his family and into the Quileute Nation.<p>

The room transcended into darkness, only a small light from above illuminating Billy's face. Drums played softly in the background. Bella sat transfixed listening to the rise and fall of his voice as he told the legends of their people. In his lap rested a intricately carved and painted mask, bearing the features of the wolf. Billy's voice quieted, a sudden burst of light appeared, revealing a man, laying prone on the floor. Near him Old Quil, dressed in the sacred regalia of the medicine man, worked feverishly over him. His old body hovered, moving quickly, a song of healing falling from his lips. The drums beat louder and faster, mimicking the pounding of a racing heart. The man on the floor writhed in pain, finally lifting his head, revealing his face to crowd. Bella cringed with horror as his mouth opened, releasing a terrified scream. He continued to cry out in agony, and it was only Rachels strong hand that held her firmly in place. Bella wanted to run to the young man, comfort him, alleviate his fears. Quil Ateara was reliving his first phase before her very eyes.

Old Quil covered the shaking form with a woven blanket, dancing around him, his strong voice calling upon the spirits that were entering the young man's body. The room once again plunged into darkness. A war cry pierced through the silence, startling and leaving the audience gasping for breath. Then, as if by magic, a bright shaft of light shone down upon the man. In the place of the sick and dying soul, a Quileute warrior stood, strong and proud. On his head was the ancient wooden mask of the wolf, the symbol of their people, the source of their pride.

One by one, the members of the pack had slipped away from the table during the story. Now, the newly transformed warrior in the middle of the floor stood motionless, as if waiting for something. From deep within the shadows, the spirit warriors emerged, led by Jacob Black. They began the ancient dance of the wolf. Their powerful bodies bent and twisted with unknown grace. Feet rose and fell with the beating of the drums rumbling like thunder in the background.

Bella watched wide eyed, the pounding rhythm vibrating beneath her skin. The wolves appeared otherworldly and majestic at the same time. Naked save for the breechclouts worn around their waists, the muscles of their lean bodies rippled, light and shadow playing off the warm color of their skin. Arms and legs moved fluidly together forming a circle. Shivers crawled up Bella's spine as the men sang in the long forgotten tongue of their people. Their sweeping movements were so precise, strong, in perfect sync with each other. Sensual, masculine, the sheer power of them moving together as one, both mesmerizing and breathtaking. The music accelerated, the circle they formed grew ever tighter, until their bodies pressed so closely together it nearly was impossible to see where one man began and the other ended. Then suddenly their backs bowed, bending low, all music and singing ceased. Out of the center, emerged Leah Clearwater, her voice breaking the silence with song.

Shadows fell across her face, her expression fearless, confident, and proud. The symbolism could not be missed. She was sister, friend, fighter, woman, a warrior queen. Standing tall and fierce, surrounded by her brothers, Leah danced as the lone she-wolf of the pack. Her body twisted and swayed, each movement conveying an emotion, telling a story- her story, unknown to the rest of the world. One by one, the wolves approached her, engaging her in dance and song, drawing her in until finally her steps fell in time with theirs. Leah joined in the circle, her music, her life blending with theirs, at last accepting her fate, and she became one with the Spirit Warriors.

The music shifted, the dance changing. Jacob broke away from his pack, moving to the center of the group. Beginning with Embry, and ending with Sam, the warriors came before him, forming a line on either side of him, dropping to their hands and knees, bowing low, honoring their alpha, the true chief of the tribe.

The music stopped, the room erupting in applause. Jacob beckoned Bella to come forward, to stand beside him as his wife, his friend, his mate. She rose to her feet. Head held high, Bella strode towards her husband, the wolves bowing their heads as she passed. She was mate to the Alpha, mother to them all. Pride gleamed in Jacob's eyes, and he reached for her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Bella took her place next to Jacob amid thunderous applause. For the first time, she was welcomed by the people as a member of the Quileute Tribe.

* * *

><p>The celebration continued on well into the night. There was more dancing, and many games, and mountains food consumed. Bella and Maddie found themselves laughing, and playing game after game with various members of the tribe. For their part, the girls had never experienced something so unique, so fun, and such community spirit. The tribe had come together as a whole to celebrate the marriage, but it was more than that. This was a gathering of family, of a people, proud of their history and culture. They shared memories and laughter. Roots ran deep here, carefully tended and watered over time with love. The girls felt honored to be a part of it. This was their home now, the life that was chosen for them by the great spirits. They felt duty bound to learn all they could, and become one with the people.<p>

The pack had a glorious time. It wasn't often that they were all able to gather in once place, nobody out on patrols, no threat of vampires clouding their minds. Tonight they were free. Bella enjoyed seeing them that way. Adam kept dragging her back out to play more games, and the little girls of the tribe were teaching her some basic steps of traditional dance. There was a rightness to it somehow, being taught by a child. After all, it was all the first steps of her life here. One she and Jacob had carved out together.

Jacob found himself watching his wife often during the night. For all of the earlier chaos surrounding her heritage, the tribe seemed to embrace her. The blood of his ancestors might not be thick in her veins, but their spirit, their strength filled her from within. She'd been raised here on the reservation almost as much as he had. Their fathers considered themselves brothers, and this marriage was a gift, making them a true family.

Bella was irresistible tonight, cheeks flushed with excitement, laughter that kept bubbling up from her chest. She was beautiful, and she was his. Sometimes it still seemed like a dream somehow. The pull was so strong between them, that they naturally kept gravitating back to each other as the evening wore on. Jacob usually pulling her in to 'practice' for that midnight kiss. So, when he led into an empty hallway, it was no big surprise that he ravished her lips again, whispering words of love in her ear.

"Bells", he whispered, rubbing his cheek against the silk of her hair, running his hands over her soft body, brushing his fingertips over the curve of her hip. Warm breath fanned the shell of her ear, sending shivers down her spine, and desire through her veins. "When can we leave?"

She was lost in him, his heat, his touch, his love. If she could, they'd move into this hallway, and never leave each other's arms. It felt so right, so perfect. His arms were where she belonged, his arms were her home. Jacob grinned, realizing the daze he had put her in. "Bells? Honey?"

She hummed against his chest, tracing the planes absently with her fingertips. "Hmmm? What?"

"Home, sweetheart. When can we leave?"

She blinked. "Leave?"

His chest rumbled with suppressed laughter. She was in a haze. "Maybe we should go back in there."

"What? Why?" She was confused, and tired, and he was so warm.

He tilted her chin with his fingertips, "Because, honey, if we set up camp in this hallway, someone is bound to walk in on us." He traced the contours of her face, stroking her soft skin, losing himself in depths of her eyes. "I love you." He hugged her tightly, pressing her against his body.

She smiled, and turned, taking him by the hand. "Come on. It's almost midnight. Then we can go home."

They wove through the crowd, making their way over to the rest of their friends. Embry and Maddie stood to one side of Billy, Rachel and Paul on the other. Jacob and Bella made their way behind them. It was Sue who took their picture, freezing the moment in time, documenting them all standing together as family. That picture would rest on the mantle of Embry Call's fireplace until the day he died.

The last hour wore down, the seconds counted with the beat of drums. On the stroke of midnight, Jacob lifted Bella high in the air, rejoicing in her laughter, and slid her back down his body, dipping her low, and kissing her with all the love and passion he possessed. She smiled against his lips. "Happy New Year." _

* * *

><p>The night air was freezing cold, and it was almost One o'clock in the morning by the time Jacob and Bella said all their goodbyes. He buttoned her coat, and wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck. "Ready?"<p>

She yawned in reply. "So ready. I can't ever remember feeling so exhausted." They were already out the door, when the old woman approached them.

"Jake? Who is that?" Bella indicated in the direction of a woman, elderly, her back bent, wizened by the passage of time. Wrinkles were deeply etched on her once beautiful face. She might have been pretty when she was young, her eyes suggested it. Still big, framed by thick lashes. Long gray hair was plaited down her back, few streaks of black running through it. He figure was slight, but she there was strength in her yet. Her feet did not shuffle the way many eldery peoples do. There was a spring to her step, and she moved quickly towards them, placing herself directly in their path.

The young couple stopped, weary of well wishers, ready for sleep, but this was their duty. Jacob was the son of the chief, his position in the tribe demanded he be cordial no matter how he was feeling at the moment. He smiled hugely, holding out his hand to greet her. He had a good idea of who she was. Tib Wisatsu'upat was what the pack called her, simply meaning old woman. Rumors called her the wise woman, sometimes the crazy woman, because she lived alone deep in the heart of the forest. It wasn't often she came into the village. She lived in the old ways, no electricity, no heat save for a fire, growing her own food, even hunting her own deer. Jacob knew that there were men in the tribe who checked in on her, Old Quil being one of them.

Her old eyes sparkled with devilment, and voice though old, was strong and clear. She grasped Jacob's hand, and spoke. "Lawatsakil-ti."

He gasped is shock. _Lawatsakil-ti - made from wolves_. How could she know?

She smiled at him. "I know many things Chief Black." She looked up at him, her stare boring into his soul. "Your father may be Chief in the eyes of our people, but you are Alpha of the Spirit Warriors."

Here old eyes turned to Bella, a hand quickly darting out, pressing against her belly. "You carry the future of our people within you."

"I- I don't understand." Bella stammered her reply, unsure of what to say or do. She had never laid eyes on this woman, and yet somehow she knew the innermost workings of the tribe, the pack.

"The baby inside your womb, he will be strong, he is Quileute, descended from many brave warriors. The blood of our ancestors runs thick through his veins."

Bella was startled. "Baby? What baby?"

The woman turned her eyes to Jacob. "I can hear it too."

His eyes went wide with shock. Had she once been a wolf? He could only hear it if he laid his ear to her stomach. How could she know?

The old woman saw the confusion on Jacob's face. "I know what you are thinking Alpha. Leah is the only one. I was never a wolf. t'axilit whispers in my ear."

Jacob digested the information. The spirits spoke to her. "What do they tell you?" he asked.

"Tatil axw wakilaxisli hixat piyakali - tatil k' ax-tiloxw axw. "Keep on listening and watching – keep your eyes open." She turned her attention back to Bella. "It is meant for you too, and your young one. It is not a warning. It is advice. The spirits will surround you and protect you. They have many times before. They have saved you both more than once."

She looked over at Bella. "Come see me child. Your husband knows the way. I live a quiet life. There are things I can teach you. You should know of the old ways."

"What is your name?" asked Bella. She was still astounded by this woman, and confused by the questions she raised in her mind.

The old woman chucked, deep and throaty. "Some call me crazy old woman, some call me wise woman. Others just call me old woman. I am Josanna. You may call me Anna."

Her knowing eyes turned to Jacob once more. "The warrior is strong in you. More trouble is coming, but you must trust in the spirits. They will help the wolves defeat the cold ones. The spirits will demand more from you, but our ancestors will lend you their strength."

Neither Jacob or Bella were sure what to say to her. Both were still reeling from the things she knew. Josanna said no more, but inclined her head in respect and walked away. The two stood there, watching her departure. She disappeared into the treeline, beginning the long journey homeward.

Bella turned to Jacob, one question on the tip of her tongue. He cut her off with a look of sympathy. "When we get home. Please? Not here."

* * *

><p>They had no more than gotten inside when Bella turned her questioning eyes on Jacob. "Something I should know Jake? What was that woman talking about?"<p>

He took her hand, and led her to the sofa. He faced her, kneeling on the floor between her legs. He placed one large hand over her stomach lovingly, protectively. He peered up at her, his eyes soft, shining with joy. "I can hear it. When I lay with you in bed at night, if I put my ear against you, I can hear it. I've known for a week."

She gasped. "That's not possible." She was in disbelief. She was on birth control. This wasn't supposed to happen yet. Their lives were so unsettled, and she wanted more time. Time for just the two of them. She loved him, but a baby?

He gauged her reaction carefully, trying to decipher the thousand emotions passing over her face. "Honey, I know we talked about this before. That we said we'd wait. But, life had other plans for. This baby, it's a part of us. It's our love that created it. He or she will be a walking and talking declaration to the world that we are a family now."

She sighed heavily. "Just, I don't know. Give me some time. It's alot to take in." She closed her eyes. "Does the pack know?"

"Yes." No sense in lying to her. But he wasn't going to tell her how unless she asked. It would only hurt her to know that he spit out their news in the heat of battle as a means of hurting Edward Cullen emotionally. "The girls don't know. That is yours to share, whenever you're ready."

"I think we should wait before we tell anyone else. Things happen, Jake. I'm not even far enough yet to take a test", she explained.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You doubting my wolfy abilities?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "No. I just don't think that's how I'd like to break the news to my parents." She shook her head. "I can just imagine the conversation. Hi Mom. I'm pregnant. No, I haven't taken a test or seen the doctor, but my husband, who by the way turns furry and trollops through the forest can hear the heartbeat."

Jacob laughed heartily at her sarcasm. "Ok, ok. I get it. We'll wait." Then he got serious. "Bells, the deranged old hermit had a point, you know. No matter what, nothing is going to harm our child. The spirits and the pack will watch over you. You never have to be afraid. You believe that right?"

"I do. Thank you." Bella leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "I'm wiped. Let's go to bed."

Jacob grinned at her, jumped to his feet and swept her up into his arms, carrying her towards the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Bells, you're tired, clumsy and pregnant. Did you really think I was going to let you take the stairs? No way. I know you. You'd trip." He waited for her to smack him.

"Smartass." She shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. You win. I'm looking forward to nine months of the royal treatment, Black."

She laid awake in bed that night, long after Jacob had fallen asleep. He snored softly behind her, pressed closely to her back. Their hands were intertwined, covering her stomach protectively. It was a hard pill to swallow. She wasn't ready. Honestly, it just didn't seem real to her. Yet, laying here with Jacob, she knew that she could do this. He'd never let her fall. He'd hold her together. They'd be each other's strength, just as they had so many times before. A feeling of peace began to wash over her, and she accepted it. They were going to have a baby.

As she drifted off to sleep that night, she remembered her vision long ago on that cold mountain. That night she dreamed of a raven haired little boy, bearing her eyes, and Jacob's smile.


	76. Chapter 76: Author's Note

Hi Everyone!

I've had several pm's lately, asking if I'm finished with this story. I swear, I'm not. The new chapter will be out around the first, and I'm working on the conclusion. It's coming to a close, and I want to make sure I tie up all the loose ends. The story has not been abandoned, my muse is just playing a good game of hide-and-seek. On a separate note, there's a fantastic new website going live soon called Tricky Raven. I've had a chance to see what it's going to look like, and I can't wait for it to be ready for all of the readers and writers out there. There's even going to be a place for orginal work on it. It's for all of us wolf lovers, no Nessie, no Vamps. Need You will be posted there, along with a few other things I have up my sleeve. Hope that you'll all give it a chance. Keep in mind that you must be 18 to join. Hope to see several of you there!

Sincerly,

Dragonfly76 


	77. Chapter 77: Questions and Answers

Before you all dive in, I'd like to get a few little things out of the way. First of all, I am not dead. Contrary to popular belief, I am very much alive, just slow in updating. This story is coming to a close in the next few chapters. It will be finished, but there will be a wait, just as there was for this chapter. Be patient. There are lots of loose ends to tie up.

There is a fantastic new website that is going live at midnight. **www. trickyraven .ning. com.** I've had the great pleasure of working with the owner of the new site, and I think it's going to be something special. Tricky Raven is for all us wolf lovers. It's a place for stories about our favorite wolf pack. No Cullens or Nessie's are main characters. There's even a place on this website for authors to post their original work. So come and check it out!

I'd also like to point my readers in the direction of some great stories that I've noticed. Each one is a gem. All of these are under 300 reviews, but are just fabulous works. I encourage you to check them out, and show the authors a little love in the form of a review if you enjoy their work. They deserve it.

A Week In The Life of Jacob Black - by stacey218

Broken Black Heart - by Astridt244

Fallen From Grace - by August Shaffer

Ineffable - by little furry cannibals

Lost Time - by LynnLautner

The Setting Sun - by ElectricFlowerChildren

All of the above can be found on FFN. Enjoy!

Thanks to Mist for the Beta work on this chapter!

* * *

><p>Jacob shifted into his wolf form, and very slowly carried his pregnant wife deep into the heart of the Olympic forest. Both she and Jacob had questions that needed answering. It was a long journey, and it amazed her that such an elderly woman had made the trek into LaPush for their celebration. There was no way to warn her they were coming, but for some reason, Bella had a feeling Josanna would be expecting them. She wasn't wrong.<p>

The wizened old bird was standing on the porch, an old shawl wrapped firmly around her shoulders. Her mouth split into a wide smile, her eyes twinkling with delight. "I was waiting for you. I thought you'd be here sooner."

Bella shrugged and playfully shoved against Jacob's wide shoulders. "Wolf wouldn't go any faster."

Josanna laughed. "He takes care of you. Protects you and the baby."

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his fur. "He always has." She stood on her tiptoes, and Jacob nuzzled her neck lovingly. "Go change. Then we can all talk." She watched as he trotted off and under the cover of the trees shifted back into his human form. Jacob returned to her side, shoeless, but for once wearing a shirt. He reached for her hand, and kissed her lightly on the forehead before leading her up to greet Josanna.

Jacob outstretched his young strong hand, gripping the woman's older, weaker one, and looked at her with respect. "_Hach t'ochoktiya!_"

Josanna grinned. "You know the language of our people young wolf. Your mother taught you well."

Jacob blinked in surprise. "How did you know it was my mother?"

"You don't remember coming here as a child?" she asked.

Jacob shook his head. "No"

Josanna reached for Bella's hand. Her dark skin work worn, rough and leathery. "Come. Your husband will bring another log for the fire. We have much to discuss." Bella looked at her, observing her appearance in the light. She was old, that much was certain. Time had done much to erase the beauty that she must have once been. Her face was like an apple kept too long, deeply etched with wrinkles, it's life long past. Again, she wore her hair in long plaits down her back, the feathers of the raven and the eagle woven into the ends. It was only her eyes that still appeared young. Bright, deep brown, dancing with merriment, a well of closely guarded secrets.

Bella allowed herself to be led by Josanna. The inside of the cabin smelled of wood smoke. A slow burning fire glowed on the hearth, casting shadows across the room. A brightly colored quilt adorned the old sofa resting against the planked wood wall. It was a place time had forgot. Carvings and masks as old as Josanna herself rested on bookshelves amidst dried herbs and musty old books penned in a language most no longer knew. She gestured to Bella. "Please sit down. I have a tea for you, it will help your stomach."

Did this woman know everything? "How do you know my stomach is upset?" Truth be told, she felt slightly queasy. She wasn't sure if it was the baby, or the ride through the forest. Might have been both.

"Your pale, dear, and you're with child. It's not hard to see." Josanna busied herself steeping herbs, and pulling mugs from the small cupboard hanging near the pioneer styled stove. This woman lived in the past. There wasn't anything modern out here, it just wasn't possible.

"Oh." Bella felt foolish. Of course. Not everything in life was mystical.

Jacob came in with an armload of firewood, stacking it neatly next to the hearth. He then took a seat next to his wife, a look of concern on his face. He had heard everything, and felt bad for not noticing Bella's condition upon their arrival. Had he known, he would have just carried her here in his arms. Or insisted they not come at all. Bella caught the look. "Jake, I'm fine. Really."

"You should listen to your wife." Josanna returned with a tray of tea. "She's a strong woman. She'll tell you if she's not well."

Jacob shook his head. "Yes she is, but it's my job to worry about her."

Bella sipped the tea gratefully. It was good. Earthy and soothing. "Thank you, Josanna."

"Please, call me Anna." Her wrinkled old hand patted Bella's. "I'll send some of the tea home with you." She turned to Jacob. "I know you both have many questions, but I can see in your eyes that you first would like to hear about your mother." He nodded his head. "Sarah Black was my friend. She was a kind woman. Often, she would bring things to me, and sometimes you would come with her. You were a small boy then. Once you started school, she didn't bring you anymore. We passed many afternoons together, sitting in front of the fire, listening to the spirits speak." Her voice was wistful, remembering a happy times spent with Sarah Black. "Your mother would sit in that rocker, cradling you against her chest, singing the old songs as lullabies. That was how you learned your first Quileute words. She whispered them in your ear while you slept."

Jacob's eyes brimmed with tears. He had loved his mother, and as time went on memories faded. He feared losing all he had left of her. It was hard for his father to speak of her, and Rachel cried whenever he tried to talk about his mother. Anna's intimate memories of Sarah Black and the love she held for her son were a gift.

"Do not cry for her. She is one with the spirits now. Your mother knew her time would be short. She loved you and prepared you for this life." Anna smiled as one who knew a secret that was waiting to be shared. "She spoke of you too, my dear." Her bright old eyes latched onto Bella. "She told me of the little girl her son would someday marry." She shook her head. "You two have travelled a long hard road, but it's taught you wisdom. There is strength in you young ones."

"Sarah knew we'd get married one day?" Bella was astounded at this information. Jacob's mother was only a fleeting childhood memory to her.

Josanna nodded her head. "Yes. She knew. She knew from the moment she found herself with child. At the time it was only a hope, a wish shared by two mothers. But, the spirits, they whispered in her ear, the way they still whisper in mine. Sarah knew many things. She was chosen by our ancestors, just as I was. We are given knowledge of things we must prepare for, things we must protect."

"So, the spirits speak through you?" questioned Jacob.

"No, young one. Not like you may think. They do not speak through me. They speak to me", she explained. "I know you have questions, and I have answers for you. Would you like to ask them first, or shall I start from the beginning?"

"Please, tell us whatever you can." Bella's voice was soft. "I promise we'll listen. I don't want any harm to come to any of the wolves or our family."

Anna raised her chin, straightening her shoulders. There was pride in her voice. "I am Josanna Black, and you are born of my blood." Her eyes twinkled with devilment, and she watched as Jacob nearly swallowed his tongue.

"That can't be." By the look of shock on Jacob's face, one would think someone dropped a bomb on his house. "That's not possible." Bella was just plain confused. She had no idea what was going on.

"Why is it so impossible to believe? Magic runs through your veins. The spirit of the wolf resides in you. Your body heals, you do not age. Why is it so hard to believe that I am who I say I am?"

Bella shook her head. "Would somebody please explain?"

Josanna smiled kindly at her. "I am your husband's Great Great Great Aunt. I was Aunt to Ephraim Black, wife of Lape Huatah. Many of the pack is descended from me. The same blood, the same magic of our ancestors flows through me as does you. The Great Spirits have bestowed upon me the gift of long life, keeping my body strong. I am a shaman, a wise woman. There was a time when I healed the tribe, blessed the warriors, and passed messages from the Spirits. I have lived and watched my husband and children wither and die. I have seen my family grow, and their families grow. I have come the last moons of my life. When the Quileute has triumphed over our enemies, when the cold ones have left never to return, then I too shall walk the path of the stars."

Josanna watched their astonished faces with glee. This was the most fun she'd had in years. "I have waited a long time for the two of you."

Neither Jacob or Bella were sure what to say. Each sat there in stunned silence, tea long since forgotten. Jacob's face was a picture of confusion as he tried to wrap his brain around what she was telling him. Finally he worked up the courage to ask. "How old are you?"

Bella snapped to life at his rudeness and elbowed him in the ribs. Josanna smiled wickedly. "I am 112 years old." She sat back and allowed the information to soak in. Then it was Bella who blurted out the word vomit, while Jacob sat slack jawed at the information. "Jesus, you're old!" Recovering her wits, and turning beet red, she mumbled a quick apology. "I'm so sorry. That was rude."

Josanna laughed. "It's alright, child. I did spring that on you hoping for shock and awe. Judging by the fact that your husband still hasn't picked his jaw up off of the floor, I'd say I succeeded."

Jacob shifted in his seat, shaking his head. "I just can't believe it. I mean, I believe it, but- damn."

"Jacob, the spirits have gifted me as they have you. While you do not age at all, I am old and wrinkled. Although, I think I got the better end of the bargain. I do not have to taste rotting flesh." She laughed again at her little joke, and it was easy to see who Billy inherited his sense of humor from. "I am old in body, but I am young in spirit. I take pride in keeping the old ways. I find beauty in nature, strength in the traditions of our people. My heart is my own. It aches just as anyone else, it rejoices in celebration, and mourns the loss of many. It is what truly keeps me young."

She poured out more tea for the couple. "I have waited a long time for the two of you. The road you've travelled is not an easy one. I'm afraid the hate that Bella endured at the potlatch is the least of your concerns. The spirits have granted me many visions over the years. I have watched you both grow up through them. I have seen your futures many times, glimpses, but I have _seen_."

"So, you know the outcome of the battle." It wasn't a question that Jacob posed. He needed information. Anything that would tell them what to do to protect their loved ones, the tribe... to protect his mate and unborn child.

Josanna cleared her throat. "That I cannot say. The spirits reveal only what they want me to know. The outcome may not be written yet young warrior. I can only guide you and pass messages on from our ancestors."

"What are those messages?" he asked.

"I am to help you prepare. This battle will determine the safety of our tribe, our families for many years to come. Each wolf must cleanse their soul and go on a vision quest. It will strengthen their spirit, and bind the warriors together. The Great Spirits will reveal themselves much as they did to you, as long as their minds and hearts are open." She paused briefly, contemplating. "Your brother, Embry should be the next to go. Not because of his position, but because of his blood."

"You know Embry is Jacob's brother?" asked Bella.

"Yes. I have had many visions of all the wolves, but more so of Jacob and Embry. They are my family, and they are descended from the chiefs of our tribe. His heart is sore right now, but it will pass. He must give his problems away to the heavens." She fixed her old eyes on Jacob. "You too, must not hold any anger. I loved your mother very much, but healing a broken heart is not easy. It was a difficult time for your family. What is in the past must stay there. It is the hardships you endured that have prepared you for today. We all make mistakes. You and Bella have made many, but found your way to each other."

Bella's shoulders sagged a little bit. She still harbored a sense of guilt for rejecting Jacob so many years ago. She was no more than a child, seduced by a world in which she did not belong. Josanna saw the regret flicker across her face, and patted her hand. "Do not fret child. Everything had to happen as it did. The outcome would have been the same no matter what. The true mate of the Alpha would never have given herself over to the cold ones in the end. That much I am sure of." Bella sighed, relieved somehow to know her mistakes were forgiven by Josanna. She felt an odd kind of reverence for the woman she did not yet know. "You must be strong, you are one of our people now. You are Quileute, and your child is our future. You will raise him to know the old ways, because I will teach them to you. You will show him, and set forth an example for the tribe. He must do the vision quest one day, have the celebration of his first deer. He must learn to hunt the whale, fish the rivers, and speak the tongue of our people. He will be educated, a source of pride to our tribe, a natural leader by blood and right. Through this, the Quileute will begin to return to the old ways, practice our traditions. I am not foolish enough to believe they will all live as I do. No, what they must do is learn to trust more in the Great Spirits."

Josanna yawned. "This old woman is tired. That's enough talk for today, I think. You will come see me again. Perhaps one day soon you will bring Billy to see me, and also the mate of my other nephew. She too should learn the ways of our people."

Jacob and Bella rose to leave, hugging the old woman goodbye, and promising to return again soon. Jacob searched her face, there was one more question he needed an answer to. "Will there be more of us? In the future? My son?"

"The spirits will always protect when there is a need. Do not worry over what you cannot change."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Bella laid in bed, rubbing her stomach, thinking over the visit they had with Josanna. It was still surreal to her that she was having a baby. Jacob's baby. A year ago, she wasn't sure he'd ever speak to her again. Now they were married, having a child. So much had happened. It dawned on her right then and there how much this baby meant to her. Jacob was right. Their child was going to be a walking, talking symbol of their love.<p>

Jake. She shifted around restlessly, snuggling deeper under the covers, waiting for him to get back from patrol. It was no good. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to sleep until he came home. Her mind was too busy, and the bed too cold and lonely. Bella gave up, throwing on an old flannel that had once belonged to Jacob, and made her way down the stairs.

Adam was sitting on the sofa, his long legs stretched out, feet resting on the coffee table. Next to him was a plate of sandwiches and "Can't sleep?" His handsome brow furrowed in worry.

She shrugged. "Restless, I guess. It's hard to fall asleep without Jake", she admitted. She glanced down at the book next to him. "Any good?" she asked.

"It's ok. You can have it when I'm done." Adam stretched his hands in the air and yawned. "Sorry. I'm tired. I need to catch up on some shut-eye."

Bella got up and handed him a pillow. "Sleep." She picked up the book and went over to the loveseat, curling up under an afghan. Adam closed his eyes, and when his breathing became deep and even, she knew slumber had claimed him. Bella studied the young man. Even like this, completely relaxed, she knew there was a part of him on alert. Adam looked younger in sleep, the worries of the day, of this life, put aside, even if only for a fleeting moment in time. He was all of 19 years old. They'd just celebrated his birthday. It reminded her of Jacob, Embry and Quil. All so young when they first transformed. Their lives consumed by fighting vampires, when they should have been worried about cars, kissing girls and what party to go to. Adam's hair had grown longer in the past few weeks, and a lock of it fell across his forehead. He was handsome. Then again, all of the wolves were. It was almost as if supernatural gifts and beauty went hand in hand. But, it was more than that. Sure, his features were stunning. Sharply defined cheekbones, long thick lashes, deep set eyes always filled with compassion. His jaw square, shoulders wide and heavy with muscle. Really though, it was his soul that was the best of him, always shining through. Bella counted herself very lucky indeed to have him in her life as a friend and a protector. Just like the rest of the pack, he was family. All of them were the brothers she'd never had, just as Leah was the sister she'd always wanted.

* * *

><p>Bella woke up surprised to find Jacob laying her gently down on the bed. "Jake..."<p>

"Shh... go back to sleep, Bells. I'll be next to you in a second."

"Mmmkay." A few minutes later she registered that Jacob had snuggled down beside her, pulling her close to him, cradling her, a big warm hand placed protectively over her belly. Yes, she had everything she could ever want or need in this bed, and scattered all over LaPush, friends and family she was grateful for.

It was still dark out. Dawn had not begun to streak over the horizon when Bella's eyes fluttered open. Jacob's head was resting on her, an ear pressed over her stomach, listening to the small life growing within. "I love you", she whispered, reaching her fingers out and drawing them through the silky black of his hair.

Jacob turned his head, resting his chin on her belly. His face serene, eyes conveying all the emotion and love in his heart for her and their child. If he lived a thousand years, he would never tire of her, their love would never wane. Their hearts and minds belonged to each other in ways that others could not comprehend. He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a warm kiss, his hands trailing down her arms. Their fingers laced together, and Jacob pulled them together, stretching and reaching above her head. His weight pressed against her small, soft body. Love. Love with no bounds shown deep within his eyes expressing what words could not. There were not enough words with a rich enough meaning for the way he felt.

He trailed warm, soft kisses along her neck, his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear, breath fanning against her cheek, lighting her senses on fire. Their hands broke apart, the need to touch and feel overwhelming. Arms and legs tangled together in a sensual dance older than time. Bella could feel the heaviness of him pressing between her legs. Her body responded without conscious thought, pulling him closer. He looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you", and pushed himself into her willing body.

Warm skin slid against cool, leaving trails of heat and fire in it's wake. Hands caressing, bodies shaking with need. Souls mating, two people forming an expression of love in its most primal form. For that's what he was doing to her. Making love to her, promising her, protecting her, giving his heart, thankful she shared hers.

The raw emotion flowing between them drove her need. Bella pulled him close, molding her naked flesh to Jacob. Her legs tightly twined around his waist, her face buried in his neck. It was as if she was trying to climb inside him, fuse their bodies together.

He felt himself falling over the edge, taking her with him. There was no turning point, no bend in the road. There was only them, tumbling down the mountain together. Again and again he dipped inside of her, addicted to the feel of her warm soft body, the way she encased him so completely. Jacob made love to her slowly, each movement the sweetest torment.

She pushed back at him, pulling him deeper and further in. Trembling under his touch, her body quaked, her fingers gripping him tightly, she became completely lost. There was no more Bella, there was no more Jacob. No longer were they two separate beings. Their souls ignited, creating a single flame, the fire reaching higher and burning hotter until the final expression of love threw them over the edge into the abyss.

They collapsed together, euphoric, silent. No words passed between them in that moment. Each was wrapped up in the absolute knowledge that their lives would forever be bound together, that the spirits had placed them together in this world, in this time to raise each other up, comfort, and tend each others souls. Their eyes never left one another, instead fluttering closed of their own accord until each drifted off into slumber.

* * *

><p>Bella and Maddie sat on the sofa, drinking tea and watching the fat flakes of snow coming down outside of the house. Jacob and Embry were in the garage, working on Jake's latest pet project. Since giving her motorcycle to Leah, Jacob thought she needed another one, just in case she ever decided she wanted to ride again. At least that was what he said. She was pretty sure that was just a reasonable excuse for the pile in the garage that resembled nothing of the vintage Indian motorcycle he swore it was. Bella had just kissed him on the cheek and pulled up a chair to watch him work his magic. He wouldn't be Jacob without rusty nuts and bolts and engine grease. It felt relaxing to see him work his magic on the bike. After all, they'd passed plenty of afternoons this way before.<p>

Maddie broke the silence. "Embry and I are getting married in three weeks."

Bella choked on the tea she was drinking. "What? That's less than a month!" It was no surprise that the two were getting married. She and Jacob already knew that. They'd gotten engaged at their reception, after all. It was more that it was going to happen so soon.

Maddie smiled innocently at Bella's shocked reaction. She'd planned it this way, and it had just the effect she'd hoped for. "Yes, three weeks, and we want you and Jacob to be there with us. We're going to have a private ceremony." The girls could hear celebratory howls coming from the garage and shouts of laughter. Maddie shook her head, smiling with joy. "Guess Embry must have told Jake."

"Guess so", agreed Bella. "Well, if we've only got a few weeks, better get down to business. What do you have planned?"

Maddie took a small notebook out of her purse, and showed Bella the list she was compiling. "I thought we could go up to the same dress shop in Port Angeles to find my gown. I know it seems silly since we aren't going to have a big wedding, but I want a wedding dress."

"It's not silly at all", Bella encouraged. "It's your wedding, you get to do whatever you want." She frowned a little, looking at the guest list. It was short, but that wasn't the issue. She saw Paul and Rachel's names on there along with Billy, and Embry's mother. "Maddie, has Embry talked to his Mom yet about everything?"

Maddie sighed heavily. "Yeah. He called her this morning. It wasn't good." Just after breakfast, with her support, Embry had made the dreaded call to his mother. Tiffany Call didn't know her carefully kept secret was about to blow up in her face. Maddie almost felt sorry for her, but not quite. After all, she made her bed. Embry had put the phone on speaker, wanting Maddie to hear everything. She remained silent throughout the conversation. It was so not the way she wanted to introduce herself to her future mother-in-law. Things were going to be awkward enough given the current situation.

_"Embry! I've been wondering when you'd call! I've missed you kiddo."_

_"Yeah, sorry Mom, I've been busy with work, and Maddie just moved in."_

_"Did she? How did the proposal go? I take it she said yes?"_

_Embry grinned. "Yeah, she did. We're getting married in a few weeks. That's why I'm calling."_

_"A few weeks? Really? What's the rush?"_

_"We just want to get married Mom. Maddie doesn't have any family." His jaw clenched. "Neither do we."_

_"Oh." Tiffany was quiet for a minute, as if she was thinking._

_Embry drew in a breath, and Maddie squeezed his hand for support. It was now or never. "I know the truth." The words were low and pained._

_Silence reigned on the other end of the line. Embry shifted in his seat. "Nothing to say Mom?"_

_"What do you mean?" she asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"I know, Mom. I talked to Billy. Did you really think I was never going to find out?"_

_Her voice trembled in fear and sadness. "Embry, sweetheart, it was what was best."_

_"Best for who, Mom? Because I sure as hell don't think it was best for me, the kid who grew up being called a bastard with a whore for a mother!" He banged a fist on the table. "Do you know, Mom? Do you even know if it's Billy or Joshua?"_

_"Embry, please don't do this!" she begged._

_"Don't do what, Mom? Find out the truth? Because I tell you what, I already know the truth. I have a father. I have a two sisters and a brother. Jacob Black is my brother! My best friend, Mom! You knew how much I wanted a brother! Why?"_

_"Embry, I didn't know for sure. Billy and I, it just wasn't supposed to happen. Sarah was so sick, and then she got better, and then the news came that she was pregnant with Jacob. I just couldn't. I couldn't say anything."_

_"She died, Mom. You don't think you could have said anything then? Sarah Black was gone, and you still said nothing. Hell. You could have told me before you moved back to the Makah Reservation, but you didn't say one damn word! Instead, Jacob and I pieced together the puzzle and he confronted Billy. I was with him Mom. I know the whole story. I know what happened. I'm not blaming either of you. Shit happens. But keeping me from my father... how could you?"_

_"Embry, please, I'm so sorry. I made a mistake- "_

_Embry cut her off. "I'm getting married on January 24th. I expect you to be there, and meet my wife. If you can't come, don't worry about it. My father with be there."_

Tears slipped from Maddie's eyes remembering the conversation. "Bella, I don't know how he's ever going to forgive her.

Bella threw her arms around her friend. "Don't worry. He will in time. Just give him time." She could understand how Embry felt. She knew who her father was, but Renee had pretty much kept her from Charlie. She'd never gotten the chance to have the kind of relationship a with her father the way a daughter should until now. "So, three weeks. I hate to tell you this, but Jacob was going to speak to Embry today about leaving for his Vision Quest."

"Can't it wait?" Maddie was concerned that he wouldn't be home in time for the wedding. "I mean, does it have to be now?"

"I'm afraid so." Bella filled Maddie in on the visit she and Jacob had with Josanna. The young woman listened carefully to everything that was said. "I'd like to meet her."

"She wants to meet you too. We'll all go together sometime soon. I promise." Bella stood to her feet and stretched. "Right now, we should get lunch ready for the boys, and see what they've figured out."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Jacob woke before the sun. He had called a pack meeting for 9AM, and there was someone he wanted there. Dawn was just streaking over the horizon, coloring the clouds with red and orange brilliance. Snow and ice crunched beneath the heavy weight of his paws, the noise of it echoing through the wintry silence of the Olympic forest. Jacob neared his destination, breaking through the trees and into the clearing of what was Josanna's land.<p>

The old woman was outside, gathering another log for her fire when the large red wolf appeared from within the trees. She raised a hand in greeting. "_Hach chi i_." She walked towards Jacob, and he bent his front legs, bowing his head before the wise woman. Josanna ran her old arthritic hands over his head, whispering a blessing over the young Alpha. She finished and took a step backward, waiting for the wolf to become man once more. Jacob turned back to the cover of the trees, and shifted into his human self, quickly pulling on some jeans and returning to the clearing. He too raised his hand in greeting. "Good Morning!"

"It is good to see you again. Come inside, young one. I have some breakfast waiting." Josanna turned for the house, Jacob following. They ate quietly, neither saying much. "You look like your grandfather." Jacob raised his eyebrows. "He wasn't as big as you though." He realized she was talking about the wolf.

"You remember him well?"

"Yes. In that time, the tribe was smaller than it is now. We all knew of the wolves, and took pride in our warriors. By the time Ephraim was old, that time was passing. Most of the people had left for the paths of the stars, and the wolf warriors were becoming just another legend."

Jacob took in that information, wondering what it must have been like to live in a time when there were no outsiders, no secrets, no gossip or lies being told about those who were sacrificing their lives for the good of their people. He stood from the table, and took the dishes to the sink, cleaning them in thanks for the simple breakfast provided. When he dried the last dish, he turned to Josanna. "It's a nice day."

"Yes, it is", she agreed.

"I called a meeting with the members of the pack this morning, my father and Old Quil will also be there." He looked at her pointedly. "How do you feel about a wolf back ride?"

"I think my old legs would be glad to take a break from the long walk." She went to the wall, taking a heavy coat from its peg, and pulled a pair of warm gloves from the pocket. "I'm ready."

Jacob walked towards the trees, stripping quickly, and changing into the wolf. He trotted towards Josanna, whose eyes twinkled in merriment. "Ok, young Alpha. Let's see if I remember how to do this." He lay down on the frozen earth, and waited for her to carefully arrange herself on his back. Her old bones creaked as she swung a leg over his wide shoulders, her fingers dug into his fur, and gripped tightly. "Let's go."

Jacob took off into the trees, testing her balance and limits, starting off with a walk, and then a slow trot. She noticed, his slow pace. "I may be old, young one, but I'm not dead yet." Jacob yelped out a laugh, and took off, running faster, weaving in and out of the trees. Josanna laughed with delight, enjoying the feel of the wind on her cheeks.

Jacob was mindful of the position of the morning sun. Years of running patrol had taught him to tell the time by its movements. When he approached home, by his estimation, they had a half hour before the meeting was to begin. He had asked the pack to all come in wolf form. It was Jacob's wish that they all present themselves to Josanna. She deserved their respect, and he knew she would be pleased to see them as the warriors that resided in their souls.

Bella was waiting for them by the door when he trotted into the yard. Bella walked outside, raising her hand in greeting. "Good Morning, Anna!"

Josanna's cheeks were pink, her wrinkled face split wide with a smile. "Hach chi i", she responded, climbing down from Jacob's back. "Your husband gave an old lady a thrill this morning. I haven't rode on the wolf in many years." She patted Jacob on the head. "Go on now, chase some little rabbits or something while I visit with your wife."

Jacob barked out a laugh and took off running for the trees.

* * *

><p>Not long after Jacob had dropped off Josanna, Old Quil and Billy arrived at the house, followed by the rest of the elders. With the exception of Old Quil and Billy, the council had never met Josanna. They accepted her and her story without question. They had seen with their own eyes enough of the supernatural world to do anything less. They greeted her warmly, welcoming her, ready to receive her advice and wisdom.<p>

"Aunt Anna, it's good to have you among us. The time has finally come", said Billy.

Josanna hugged him. "Yes, nephew, it has. The Spirits have spoken. My time is drawing to a close, and the fight for our people is drawing closer. We must all listen, and help our warriors."

"What do the Spirit's tell you?" Billy asked her.

"Only what they wish me to know. That we must prepare the pack for the dangers ahead. That it is _t'axilit-towaswa_, work that requires a strong spirit power. We must all come together as one to help our warriors."

Old Quil nodded his agreement. "The spirits speak to you, and I will listen."

A cacophony of howls and yips sounded from the woods. Bella cleared her throat. "Anna, Jacob has a surprise for you." She took the old woman's wrinkled hand in her young one, and led her outside.

The pack emerged from the trees, led by Jacob. The formed a circle around Josanna, and one by one, they bowed down to her in a show of respect. Anna smiled widely, amazed at the sight before her. She walked amongst them, spreading her hands over their silken fur, murmuring words in an ancient language, humming with delight. She stopped in front of Embry, and whispered into his ear. "Do not let your heart be troubled." She stood before them, noting Embry's place next to Jacob. "You are of my blood, both of you brothers, a source of pride to my heart and our people." Spreading her arms to the sky, Anna began to chant a blessing, praying to the Great Spirits for their wisdom and protection over the warriors.

Embry stood off to the side, Maddie's small hand clutched in his. The wolves and the imprints listened to all Josanna had to tell them during the brief meeting Jacob had called them together for. It was mostly a formality. The pack had already seen the thoughts of their Alpha, privy to the ideas that had formed in his mind. Each of them would leave soon enough, to cleanse their souls, forge a deeper connection with the warrior that resided in the core of their being. Embry would be departing in a less than a week.

Josanna was most intrigued by Leah. A female warrior, strong, gifted by the Spirits with great magic. It was no accident, and Josanna wished to explore Leah's gifts, to see if the Spirits had blessed her with more than just the wolf. "Leah, I think you should go after Embry. See what the Great Spirits have to say to you, then come see me." Josanna had a feeling, a gut feeling that this young woman would have a greater place in the tribe. Like speaks to like, and she was certain that Leah was a wise woman, a shaman, just as she.

Everyone departed after an hour, but Embry and Maddie stuck around. Josanna wished to speak with the young couple. She approached Embry, and cupping his face with her hands, she looked deeply into his eyes. Her wizened old face split into a broad smile. "I see him in you", she laughed, deep and throaty. "You have the eyes of my nephew, Ephraim. Compassionate, wise. You share many of his traits."

Embry shifted on his feet, slightly uncomfortable. Josanna knew nothing of him. She knew nothing of the hardships he'd faced as a child, the taunts thrown at him, the accusation he saw in the eyes of the women on the reservation when they looked at his mother. As if she could feel his distress, Maddie leaned closer, her hand lightly brushing over the small of his back, a comforting gesture. He relaxed under her touch, reminding himself that part of his life was over and done. He had family now, that was what counted. He had Maddie.

Josanna smiled. "I see your mate brings solace to you. That's good. You will be a great help to each other over the road that lies ahead. I have seen many things. The spirits gave me visions of you, just as they did of these young ones." She gestured a hand at Jacob and Bella. "You had to go through many things to make you who you are now. Do not let yourself be troubled. The spirits will give you guidance. The blood of many great leaders runs thick through your veins. You have a family now, a brother who is willing to lay down his life for you both. You will find your Alits, your Spirit song."

Josanna grasped Maddie's hand. "I saw you coming, child. Many years ago. Your role has been an important one. You brought the Alpha and his mate together. The tribe owes you thanks. It begins with me. Come with Bella to see me often. I will teach you both the old ways. You must learn about our people, our customs. I will see to your education."

Josanna turned her head back to Jacob. "This old woman is tired now. It's time for me to go home." He nodded his head, and turned for the door. She looked one last time upon Maddie and Embry, pulling them into her embrace. "I will see you both soon."

* * *

><p>The next week was nothing short of chaotic. Embry left for his quest and was gone for four days. Four long days which Maddie passed with Bella, trying her damnedest to remain occupied, but the effects of the imprint were hitting her hard. As the hours passed into days, she grew quieter, distant even. Maddie tried to stay focused on wedding preparations, but her head wasn't in it. Half of her heart was missing with Embry away. Jacob observed the phenomenon with wonder. True, imprinting wasn't easy for any of the wolves. Being separated from their mates was a difficult, but he hadn't seen a reaction like this before. Rachel and Emily had both travelled away from Paul and Sam before, and as hard as it was, it was doable, as long as it wasn't more than a week, and it never hit either of the women as hard as it did Maddie. Often, he would end up at night with Bella curled into one side, and Maddie curled into the other. It seemed to comfort her a little bit. Perhaps the warmth of his skin, or the similarities in their blood, their wolves, was the reason. It didn't really matter. Embry was his brother, Maddie was soon to be his sister. Jacob would walk through fire for her, just as he would for Bella or Rachel. Sure, he felt a devotion to Kim and Emily, but not the way he did for the other three women.<p>

Jacob was growing exhausted without the help of his beta to run the pack. He had not realized just how much he leaned on Embry for support. Not to mention the running of the garage. Mentally he made a note to himself to find a way to thank him. Zach was being a royal pain in the ass, making everyone's life difficult. Leah was ready to sink a claw into his nut sack for his deviant little fantasies in which she was the star, and Paul just wanted to beat the shit out of the snot nosed punk.

Jacob was grateful there had been no new scents lately. Between worrying about Bella's pregnancy, and Maddie's state of mind, adding in his work at the garage and the extra patrols he was doing, Jacob was exhausted mentally and physically.

On the fourth day of Embry's quest, Maddie wandered around the house restlessly. Adam was standing guard over the girls, worried about her listlessness. He tried to pull her into conversation, to no avail. She ate the lunch Bella prepared, almost as one in a trance. Suddenly her face went blank, devoid of all emotion. She was blind and deaf to the panic in Bella's voice. Just as the phone rang, Maddie went tearing outside of the house, Adam on her heels, afraid she would run for the forest. Bella picked up the phone, already knowing in heart what it meant. Jacob's voice echoed on the other end.

_Embry was on his way home._

* * *

><p>Embry Call made his way down the mountain path, his soul at peace. There were many things he'd learned about himself during his quest. The spirits had revealed themselves to him. A warrior appeared before him, much as had happened to Jacob. Embry saw and felt the protection of the spirits, their ancient strength flooded through his body. He was different, his wolf was different. He felt it in the innermost reaches of his soul.<p>

It had been a long four days. He could feel Maddie's distress, the bond between them growing ever stronger. Each time he closed his eyes he saw her beautiful face. She lent him the strength he needed to complete the task ahead. He'd paced the medicine wheel over and over again, fighting against himself, refusing to let the anger he held for his mother go.

It was the third night, when he fell to his knees, exhausted and lonely that he lifted his eyes toward the heavens, crying out in torment. The wind picked up around him, swirling the freshly fallen snow until it formed a small blizzard of white obscuring his vision. Images of his life flashed before him. The pain of a fatherless child clutched at his heart, seeing his young self bullied and teased. Embry felt the warm trickle of blood that ran from his nose as a result of his first schoolyard fight. He saw Jacob and Quil, rushing to his defense, swearing an oath of friendship, cutting their palms with a rusty blade and pressing their hands to his. His Mother's face floated before him. Kind eyes, loving arms, telling him they had each other, that he was the best thing that ever happened to her. Images of Billy Black teaching him to fish, congratulating him on his first catch, the longing he felt in his heart for a father. All of it crashed down on him. Then the blinding pain of his first phase washed over him, the realization that his father lived somewhere on the reservation. Embry's chest constricted, his breathing erratic. He concentrated his thoughts, and saw Maddie, the future he had dreamed of. An army of small children climbing over Tiffany Call's lap, and begging their Grandfather for just one more story. "Forgive." The word whispered and repeated on the wind, a hundred voices echoing the refrain. "Let go of your past and embrace your future. Forgive." Peace settled on his shoulders, covering him like a warm blanket.

Embry fell exhausted onto the ground, slipping in and out of consciousness. Sometime during the morning of the fourth day, he woke, a shadowy figure stood proudly before him. The ancient warrior held out a hand. Embry grasped it, and flashes of a massive battle between the wolves and vampires rushed through his mind. He felt his jaws sink into marble flesh, the taste of death acrid on his tongue. "You have great power, we will defeat our enemies. You must embrace who you are." The ancient warrior pulled away his hand, and Embry watched with wide eyes as the shadowy figure transformed into a wolf, and charged towards him. The impact sent him reeling, knocking Embry from his feet, and new power coursed through his veins. He became one with the warrior allowing it to fill his soul.

Embry's hand clutched at the earth beneath his feet, his fingers quickly opening the medicine bag in his hands, adding the dirt to its contents. He threw back his head, and sang a prayer of thanks to the Great Spirits, and shifted into the wolf. Only one destination, one thought guided him.

_Maddie_.


	78. Chapter 78: AN

Dear Readers,

Sadly, this is not an update. In my last post, I rec'd some fic's. While I enjoy all of them, I feel bound to let you know that there is one fic that does have dark sexual content. If anyone was offended by that, or taken off guard, I do apologize for not giving you fair warning. Wicked Little Things is extrememly well written, but is certainly dark, and may be sensitive to some readers.

Thank You, Dragonfly76


	79. Chapter 79: Feast and Phallus

**Warning: This story contains language and sexual situations. If you are under 18, please do not read.**

_Authors Notes: I know many of you are going to be disappointed that I did not include the wedding between Embry and Maddie in this chapter. I do apologize, but this story is quite long, and it can't go on forever. I will however, be releasing their wedding, as well as other expanded scenes or outtakes as Need You Moments in the future. Hope you all like the new chapter. Only two left to go, and it will be all over. I cannot say thank you enough, or tell all of my readers and reviewers how grateful I am for your support. You have made this a fun experience!_

_I'd like to say thank you to all of my readers who took the time to check out www. trickyraven. com I'm glad to see so many of you over there, and hope to see even more of you in the future. For those of you who are just thinking of dipping your toes into the fandom, come check us out. We have a great group of people who are encouraging and supportive. _

_On with the show!_

Bella sat on the couch, rubbing the tiny bump which had begun to take shape on her body. Nearly four months had passed since her wedding. Four months of being Mrs. Jacob Black. Four months of everything she'd ever wanted, everything she'd ever dreamed of. It seemed like life should have slowed down, but time marched on, as it always does. Really, she had grown accustomed to her new role as wife, and soon to be a mother. Winter was slowly melting into spring, bringing with it the promise of new life, and new challenges.

Maddie and Embry had gotten married, and he had made a sort of peace with his Mother and the past. The past few months had been nothing short of crazy, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Well, that's not quite entirely accurate. She could have done without the ever present threat of vampires and the Volturi to contend with. She wasn't sure if it was because they were married now, the pregnancy hormones or both; but each time the pack howled in the woods, Bella was nervous. Whenever Jacob was out chasing down a new scent- because it seemed there were more of them these days, she was afraid. A sick feeling in her gut told her that danger wasn't just at their doorstep, it was pounding, ready to break inside.

Bella had quit her job at the tutoring center. It wasn't practical or easy for the wolves to make the trek to Port Angeles. When Jacob had a day off of work, she wanted to spend it with him. Truthfully, she knew it made him more comfortable as well. Staying within the boundaries of LaPush where the whole pack could be at her side in a matter of minutes was safer. It allowed her more time with Charlie, and Billy. On top which, she was making visits to Josanna at least twice a week, usually accompanied by Maddie.

Bella felt drawn to the woman, comfortable in her presence. There seemed to be a bubble of safety around the wise old woman. Even Jacob was okay with leaving her there, making sure the wolves ran a tight patrol around the cabin. Slowly, as she would with a child, Josanna began to instruct the two women about the old ways, Quileute traditions many had forgot. Bella did not feel like an outsider with her. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The old woman held nothing back from her, not caring that she was a paleface in the eyes of the tribe. Bella hinted as much to her one afternoon, but Josanna reassured her. "You are the wife of our future chief, mate to the alpha of our warriors, chosen by the Great Spirits. It is a place of honor among our people. You hold many secrets, just as I do. Why would I not teach you all I know?"

Teach her she did. Not only was she learning the language of the Quileute, but Josanna was showing her spiritual ways of their people, and promised to teach her to hunt as well. In the past, Bella would have never thought of doing such a thing. Now the idea of learning to wield a bow just as the men, as the tribal warriors, empowered her. She looked at her small hands with wonder, in awe of what they could do; provide meat for their bellies, protect their home. Jacob looked at his small wife with new pride, and laughed when she told him of how Josanna was pleased that Bella knew how to fish, but as soon as the weather broke she would teach her_ Kwo'liyot'i-kitkal_, the Quileute way of doing it. Billy and Charlie both raised an eyebrow at that, and the sudden image of Bella in a canoe with a spear going after a whale sent them into fits of hysterical laughter. Charlie resolved to buy her waterproof phone, and not a week later, Billy presented her with a pocket sized life vest that inflated instantly.

Quite often, Old Quil could be found coming or going from Josanna's house. It was apparent that the old man revered her spiritual knowledge. Josanna did not just know things about the last pack. She had witnessed their transformation with her own eyes. Those warriors had been her friends, her family. She had seen, touched and felt the magic that lay hidden in their people. Josanna knew more than the council ever had, and it was obvious to everyone that she was more than just a wise woman. It amused her, knowing how her solitude was viewed by many of the tribe. _Deranged hermit indeed_. Now that it was clear the Great Spirits spoke to her, Old Quil was eager for any advice she could give, often bringing lists of questions along on his visits. Josanna, who belonged to the long line of Black tricksters, had him scrambling. Forcing to him bring her hard to locate roots and herbs from the forest, or sent him on errands for ridiculous items she did not need. Billy watched it all from the sidelines, deciding Old Quil must be thick-headed for not recognizing a true Black smart-ass when he saw one.

One evening Bella and Jacob talked at length about the time she spent with Josanna. The old woman spoke often about the unborn child she carried, the blood of strong warrior Chiefs continuing to bless the tribe. As often as Jake or Bella might press her about their son becoming a wolf one day, Josanna never gave them a clear answer. Perhaps the truth of it was what she already stated. One can never fully know the future, that they had to place their trust in the Great Spirits and allow them to guide their souls. It was hard to accept, and Jacob's heart was heavy that his son might have to bear the burden he carried on his shoulders one day. He wouldn't have wished the life of a wolf on his worst enemy. He knew all too well what it was like to have his childhood snatched away from you, and could only hope that if the time came for his son to transform into the warrior, that he would be around to help him through it.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Bella gazed out the window, willing herself to stay awake. The new life growing inside of her was drawing all of her energy these days. She stood to her feet and walked out the back door, the chilly air waking her senses. She breathed deeply, closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky, reveling in the warmth of the afternoon sun on her face. Winter was melting into spring in the Pacific Northwest. It was April, and a small haze of green could be seen between the melting snow. Crocus had pushed up through the still frozen earth, their purple petals reminding the world of the promise of spring.

The sound of a breaking twig startled her and drew her attention to the line of trees straight ahead. Two large brown eyes stared back at her, and Bella shook her head. "You're going to be covered head to toe in mud", she pointed out. The large russet wolf rolled his front quarters as if shrugging, and trotted over to her. Dipping his snout into a pile of wet snow, washing away the dirt and grime, the wolf proceeded to sniff her all over, brushing the warm fur of his face against her belly. Bella couldn't help but laugh. "You really are like a dog." Jacob barked out a laugh, and backed up a few paces. She watched as fur gave way to bronzed skin, revealing his beautiful firm body.

He stood before her, the planes of his chest, powerful legs streaked with mud and dried earth, wearing nothing save a brilliant smile on his beautiful face. Bella shook her head, and pressed a palm against the small bump on her stomach. "What are you going to do in a few years when the baby notices that Daddy turns into a hairy beast all the time? You should really quit appearing in the middle of the yard stark naked all the time." She teased, baiting him just a little.

Jacob stalked towards her, the smile gone from his face, replaced by the expression of a warrior, a hunter. He sniffed the air, slowly circled her, before stopping behind her. He stood back from her a few inches, not touching any part of her body. Leaning his head forward, Jacob's deep, low voice sent chills down Bella's spine while he spoke quietly into her ear. "_I don't intend to hide anything from our son_." She shivered feeling his warm breath fan against her cheek, his lips nearly, but not quite brushing her earlobe. "We'll tell him, I'm the family pet."

Jacob stepped back quickly, knowing the effect he had on his little wife. Hell, he could already smell her desire. It had been precisely what he planned on. He loved playing with her, teasing her, seeing her cheeks burst into red with embarrassment concealed as fury for him getting the better of her. So, he stood back, grin on his face, and waited for Bella's reaction.

Bella gasped when the heat from his body dissipated. She held very still, determined to get even with him for this stunt. Pregnancy was doing a number on her hormones, and sex, crazy, all consuming, wild sex was number one on her list of cravings these days. All she wanted to do was run upstairs, let Jake tear the clothes from her body, and climb on for the rest of the day and night. She groaned at the thought of it. There was no way they could. The house was going to be full of people in less than an hour for a pack meeting. Deftly, Bella reached down, scooping up a handful of icy, half melting snow, and whirled, flinging it towards her husband with all her might. Jacob's eyes widened with shock right as the snow hit him square in the chest. He'd been so sure of her reaction, he'd never seen it coming.

Bella laughed hysterically, and Jacob stood stock still, watching her slack jawed, and slightly amused. Suddenly he lunged for her, gently pulling her to the ground with him. She protested, kicking and screaming as he rolled them both around in the muddy ground, making sure they were covered head to toe in dirt. "Jacob! Stop it!" she screeched. "Look at me! Look at you! We're a huge mess!"

Jacob kissed her hard on the lips, and pressed himself against her, so she could feel exactly what he too wanted. It wasn't just Bella whose hormones were going crazy with this pregnancy. Her smell drove the wolf wild, and the desire to fuck his mate hadn't been so strong since before the imprint had been completed. Need took over his senses. Jacob began to tear away at her clothes, desperate to feel his skin glide across hers. The rest of the world slipped away, and he pulled her into his arms, running them into the house, up the stairs to the shower. Jacob turned on the water, his lips never leaving her body, leaving trails of fire in their wake.

Rivulets of water and earth streamed over Jacob's chest, dripping over his abs and falling down his powerful thighs. His lips captured hers, kissing her with such force, it threatened to swallow her whole. Jacob's hands skimmed down her arms, capturing her wrists. The weight of his body pushed her backwards until she hit the wall, pinned, unable to move. Bella throbbed in anticipation when he slid down the length of her body, slowly dragging his tongue between the valley of her breasts before dropping to his knees. Jacob caressed her thigh, then quickly tossed her leg over his shoulder. He was done waiting. Large, hot hands moved to her hips, holding her in place. Jacob attacked her with his tongue, delving deep inside of her, eating her with raw hunger and need.

Bella moaned and threw her head back in ecstasy. Fingers threaded through the black strands of his hair. Greedy, wanting more, she gripped the back of his head, pushing his mouth against her harder. Jacob lapped her folds, hungry and fast, grazing his teeth against her clit. Gasping and whimpering, she gazed down at him, and saw the gold that had begun to tinge his dark lustful eyes. The wolf was rising, ready to take, once again claim what was his.

Swift and sudden, Jacob rose to his feet and turned her body, pushing her breasts against the cool tiled wall. Entering her hard and fast, he drove himself deep inside of her aching body. One powerful arm wrapped around her waist like a vice, the other held them upright, his palm pressed hard against the wall. Jacob groaned, and swore feeling the way Bella's walls quaked around his dick. She was so tight, always so damn tight, fitting him like a glove. "_Fuck... you feel good._" Forcefully, he held her body still, taking control their movements. The moans of her orgasm, the one he wouldn't let her come down from, only spurred him on. Jacob slammed himself into her, hard, balls deep, barely pulling himself out of her, making short strokes while she clamped down on him.

His teeth began to graze her neck, the sharp points of them lightly nibbling on her soft flesh. Suddenly, Bella felt his cock swell inside of her, growing larger, and harder. Electric currents pulsed through her shaking body. A scream tore from her throat when he bit down on her shoulder, marking her, branding her as his once more. Pleasure and pain ripped through her body simultaneously until all she felt, all she knew was him. Bella's body writhed against his, filled with the sensation of him coming hard and hot, pulling another yet intense orgasm from deep within.

Jacob's chest heaved behind her, grip loosening, while his tongue lapped at the already healing wound on her shoulder. They washed each other silently, pressing small kisses upon each others sated bodies. This was their world, their life, their love. Intense, lustful and romantic. This was them, and neither could imagine it being any other way.

* * *

><p>Charlie shifted nervously in his seat, unable to reconcile himself to being in the same room with one vampire, let alone two. He'd always known there was something strange about Edward Cullen, but to find out the whole damn family was a bunch of blood sucking vampires threw his entire world into a tailspin. It made him question everything about himself. His ability to judge character, as both a father and a cop. The worst part was knowing there was not one damn thing he could do to protect himself. He seriously debated an early retirement, and moving down to the rez just to be safe.<p>

Billy eyed his old friend knowingly. He slapped him on the knee and handed him a beer from the cooler between them. "Drink up, Charlie. Liquid courage."

Charlie sighed and put the can to his lips. Liquid courage indeed, he thought. It was going to take something more than vitamin r to calm his nerves. He wished for the bottle of whiskey sitting on his kitchen counter back home. Bella hadn't mentioned that Rosalie and Emmett Cullen would be at this meeting. He supposed he should relax, after all he was surrounded by a bunch of shape shifting Native Americans and two shamans, but hell, he saw first hand how fast one vampire could be. This just wasn't right. He had half a mind to get up and leave, but his little girl had stated it was important for him to be here tonight.

Everyone had settled into their seats, and Jacob rose and strode to the front of the room. Boy was in a good mood, that was for sure. Charlie saw how he moved with ease, seemingly unafraid of anything life threw at him. Jacob cleared his throat, and called the meeting to order.

All eyes turned to the man that Charlie Swan still considered a kid, a son in many ways. It was hard to reconcile the boy he knew with the commanding presence Jake had become. Everyone respected him; including the two pasty freaks Charlie had secretly dubbed Thing One and Thing Two in a fit of drunken hysteria. He tried to eye them covertly, like he was on a stakeout. Thing One flexed the muscles in his arms, turned his head and winked at him. Charlie shrunk down in his seat, wished for his sunglasses, and tried to focus on Jake instead.

"You're all here for a few reasons, the first of which is a decision that I didn't make lightly. After speaking with Josanna, getting her advice, as well as the advice of the council, I've decided that we are no longer going to remain a secret." Charlie could scarcely believe what he was hearing, and was ready to jump out of his seat spluttering and cursing, but Billy slapped a hand on his thigh and shook his head 'no' at him. His old friend was looking at him like the Chief that he was instead of his best buddy and fishing partner. Charlie sat still, slunk a bit further down into his chair, and refocused on Jacob's words.

"I want to be clear on this. I'm not giving permission for you to tell every Tom, Dick and Harry what we are." Suddenly Charlie was aware of a change coming over Jacob Black's face, and the power that seemed to emanate from his voice. This could only be what Billy had explained to him as an Alpha command. "You are only allowed to tell your parents. Our secret must not get out, and if it does, you will be held responsible for it." Charlie shrank down even further, feeling Jacob's authority wash over him. Vaguely, he wondered if the command worked on him too. Not like he could tell anyone. At least not without winning a new white coat and an 8x12 padded piece of real estate.

While Jake kept talking about pack stuff, Charlie took a few minutes to peer around the room, and really look at these boys. It was the first time he'd seen them all together since Edward Cullen had nearly snuffed the life out of his body. He recognized most of them, some of them he only knew by reputation. Of course, the rumors had circulated for years about a LaPush gang, folks reporting that Jake and his buddies were a bunch of drug dealers, other's making the accusation that they were on steroids, and demanding that as Chief of Police he investigate. He knew it was laughable. Jacob was a good kid, and so were his friends. At least jurisdiction was a plausible excuse for him to do nothing. He wondered how he'd missed all this supernatural crap over the years.

He snuck a glance over at Seth Clearwater. Kid looked an awful lot like Harry had at that age. Well, except for the muscles. Harry was never that built. Charlie wondered what his old friend would have looked like if he'd transformed. He shook his head. It was hard to imagine the kid exploded in fur at the drop of a pin. He had always been such a quiet sort, good natured and innocent. Leah, on the other hand, she'd always been feisty. He could remember pushing his shy little daughter to play with her when they were kids, hoping some of her outgoing nature would rub off on Bells. That idea was a wash. Leah stomped the sandcastle they'd made together at the age of six, and that was the end of that.

Charlie's attention jerked back to the front of the room when Bella stood up and joined Jake. She looked beautiful lately. There was something about her demeanor, something he couldn't put his finger on. He recognized it, but just couldn't figure out what it was. All he knew was his little girl was happy. That seemed to be enough. Part of him wished Renee could see her. It was just as well though. For the first time in God knows how long, he was glad the two of them were divorced just so she wouldn't have to deal with all this crap.

Charlie watched the way Bella looked up at Jacob, her eyes shining with love and pride. The look on Jacob's face was unmistakable. He was devoted to her. It was the same look he'd been giving her since they were little kids. Only now it was more intense. Billy had tried to explain imprinting to him, but it boggled his mind. He just kept firm with his resolve that if Jacob Black ever hurt his baby girl, he'd get out the dart gun, tranq him, and dump his body.

"Bella and I have an announcement to make." Jacob looked at the group assembled there. A few of the pack members looked smug, already aware of the big secret. Charlie raised an eyebrow and stared down his son-in-law, taking pride in the fact that the big bad wolf actually seemed to get nervous under his gaze. He tapped his holster for good measure, and grinned internally when he saw Jacob shift uncomfortably on his feet. Bella noticed, of course, and rolled her eyes at him in warning. Then she parted her lips to speak, and Charlie's world split wide open with two little words.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled brightly and the room burst into loud cheers and whistles. The girls all rushed to Bella, congratulating her, and elbowing the the wolves for keeping such a huge secret from their mates.

Part of him was thrilled, and part of him wanted to kill Jacob Black and feed the pieces of his body to the sharks.

Billy just smiled at him smugly and handed him another beer. "Looks like I won our bet, old man."

* * *

><p>"That went pretty well." Bella and Jacob were busy cleaning up the living room after the meeting. Actually, Jacob was busy cleaning up, and Bella was sitting on the couch, at his insistence. She rolled her eyes at first, but soon realized she wasn't going to win the battle. She'd have to figure out a way to convince him she was pregnant, not dead. She was still more than capable of doing simple tasks.<p>

"Yeah, all except the part where your Dad tapped his holster, and looked like he was going to murder me for deflowering his only daughter." Jacob gave her a pointed look. "Honestly, Bells, does he believe the stork just drops babies down the chimney or something?"

Bella laughed. "No, not the chimney. Back porch, maybe..." She held out her arms for him. "Come here. I'm cold and the rest of this can wait until morning."

Jacob willingly obliged his wife. Right now there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, anything he wouldn't give her. He sat down and repositioned her so that she was between his legs, and pulled the throw down from the back of the couch, covering them both. He'd be uncomfortable from the heat, but it didn't matter. Jacob glanced at the bat phone laying on the coffee table. It had been quiet for a long time. At least a month since it last rang. The pack found new trails all of the time, but whatever was out there was elusive, keeping mostly to the treetops. It was odd. Almost as if the vampire didn't want to be caught, but still wanted to make its presence known. Neither the wolves or the Cullen's knew what to make of it. Even Emmett and Rosalie had made an attempt to talk to Alice in order to make sure she wasn't hiding anything. Emmett swore Rose was like a human bullshit detector. Not much got past her. In the end, they'd all agreed that nobody knew a damn thing, and it worried them all.

The pack threw themselves into the hunt on a daily basis. There was a new found desire to destroy and burn whatever danger crossed their path. If he could put a finger on it, describe it in one word, it would have been bloodthirsty. The wolves were more driven, more powerful than ever. Part of it was the strength of their ancestors as one by one they made their vision quests and connected with their warriors. Jacob knew the greater part of it though. It was a desire to protect Bella, and their unborn child. Josanna and Old Quil told him it was as if the wolves looked at the child as their future alpha, which if any of them chose to never quit phasing, he very well could be. No matter what, Jacob wasn't going to complain. Whatever it took to keep her safe, to keep the tribe safe, he was grateful to the Spirits for.

Bella noticed his silence. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Jacob dropped a light kiss on her head. "It's nothing really. Just thinking about everything that's been going on, the new trails... Leah."

Bella's brow furrowed with worry. "Do you think she's okay? It's got to be alot for her to take in. I know she's been spending alot of time with Anna lately, trying to learn from her. It hasn't been easy. She's not a patient person."

Leah had gone on her vision quest, and Josanna had been right about her. She was more than just the lone she-wolf of the pack. The Spirits had come to her in a way that was different from the rest of them. They infused her strength, but left her with another gift, and a warning. War was drawing close.

"No, she's not. Really, though. She seems fine. At peace even. Its as if she's found her spirit song, Xwa'awli alits." Jacob's brow creased with worry. "I just wonder how that's going to play out in battle. We don't know much about the previous packs. Only what Josanna knows, what the Spirits share with us, and what is written in our histories." He shrugged. "It doesn't amount to much."

Bella turned, and cradled his face with her small hands and staring deeply into his eyes. "Have some faith, Jake. Believe in yourself the way I believe in you."

He buried his head on her shoulder, drawing comfort from her words and confidence. She was his best advisor, his biggest source of strength. "I love you, Bells.

She smiled devilishly at him. "Do you? Because I'd really like some of that ice cream you stash out in the garage. The stuff you don't think I know about."

Jacob laughed loudly, nothing got past her. "Ok, you got me." He rubbed his hands over their unborn child. "Baby wants ice cream, so I'll give up the goods." Jacob was part way to the garage when the first warning howl sounded through the night air. Brady came tearing into the backyard in wolf form, just as Jacob ran out the back door. He phased mid stride, clothes falling to the ground like confetti.

Bella bolted through the back door, panicked and afraid. "Brady, you need to shift and tell me what the hell is going on!"

He sat there, unmoving, eyes darting around through the trees and shook his head. Bella stomped her foot in frustration, her tiny hands balled into fists at her side. "God damnit Brady! I may not be your Alpha, but so help me I will make your life a living hell if you don't phase back and tell me what the fuck is going on!"

He only shook his head at her, and nudged her back towards the house. "Stupid mutt!" she yelled. All around her, the trees rustled, the heavy thud of paws and howls cut through the silence of the surrounding forest. Another wolf shot into the yard, and Bella recognized Adam right away. "Good, maybe you'll tell me what the hell is going on!"

Adam shifted to human, uncaring of his nudity. His chest heaved, and anger burned in his beautiful eyes. Bella watched wide eyed while his entire body trembled, and blurred at the edges. Bella knew right then and there, whatever was going on was bad. Adam was not in control.

"Get in the house, Bella!" he snapped. "There's three of them, and they're too fucking close. We're going in with you." She cringed, and flew back inside as fast as her legs could carry her. Brady shifted back to human, and the two men followed close behind her. Before she could blink, the door was slammed closed, and both of the men pushed back the furniture. At first she didn't know what the hell they were doing. Then watching them both tremble, it dawned on her. They were making room. Both shifted back into the wolf, and sat on either side of her, ears alert, waiting, and watching the battle play out in their brother's heads.

Looking out the window, Bella saw a luminescent figure standing in the yard, deadly and ready to strike at the first sign of danger. Rose was guarding her and her unborn child tonight.

* * *

><p>Jacob charged through the trees while the rest of the pack circled and closed in on the bloodsucking leeches that had been foolish enough to cross into their land. Embry had sounded the alarm, and through his eyes, Jacob could see two of the vampires dancing around him, playing a deadly game of dodge and parry. There wasn't much time to figure out who they were. Both of them were lethal, and ready to move in for the kill.<p>

"Damnit! Where the _FUCK_ is Zach?" Jacob's thoughts screamed through their brains. Embry's patrol partner was missing in action, and he was about to get his ass smoked by two vampires, not to mention there was a third one hanging around somewhere that could pop out of the trees like the mother fucking boogie-man.

"I'm on my way. One minute out." The response was short, clipped, and a sense of underlying fear and apprehension in his response. Jacob didn't care, he was beyond pissed right now. His brother, his beta was alone thanks to some stupid shit pup, and if Embry walked away from this fight with so much as one scratch on him, that little dickhead was going to be a rug in front of his fireplace.

Jacob crashed through the trees, jaws snapping and leaped onto one of the bloodsuckers backs. Claws tore through granite flesh, and teeth clamped down on it's neck, severing it's head. The other leech was startled, distracted for a split second, just enough for Embry to get the upper hand. He pinned it to the ground, spitting and growling, sinking his claws into the abominations chest. Jacob phased back to human, chest heaving and sweaty, a red haze of anger clouding his vision. Striding over to the unknown vampire, he cocked back and brought a crushing blow down on its face. "Who fucking sent you? What's your name, parasite?"

The vampire sneered and hissed, nostrils flaring from the thick scent of wolves; setting off Jacob's temper once more. The infuriated Alpha brought another hard blow down his nose, distorting bone and crushing it inward. The rest of the pack was closing in now, their forms visible between the trees. The vampire's eyes went wide with fear and disgust. "You have ten seconds before we tear you apart, mother fucker. Either tell me who you are now and I kill you myself, or I turn you over to my pack. They'll peel the flesh from your bones and enjoy it. You choose."

Embry's claws lengthened, sinking further into the leech's body, piercing through his heart. The vampire gasped, sputtering in pain. "_Go to hell!_"

Jacob spat in his face, every ounce of him filled with unrequited rage. "I'm already there every time I have to taste your rotting flesh! One more chance. Who the fuck are you and where's the other vampire?"

"I'd answer the question if I were you." All eyes turned in the direction of the easy, light-hearted voice. Emmett was only a few paces away, his massive form leaned against a wide tree, a bright smile on his face. Yet, the unconcealed malice in his eyes, and the lighter he was flicking, gave off the appearance of an old west cowboy.

"See, Jake here, he's got something to protect. You're on his land, threatening his life, his people. You're gonna die either way..." Emmett jerked his head in the direction of what was left of the other vampire. "It can be quick and painless, or he can make you suffer." He picked up one of the shredded arms, its fingers still twitching, and began to light strips of the granite skin on fire, only to blow them out again, driving his point home. "So, what's it gonna be?"

"Traitor!", he spat. "Aro will hear about this!"

Emmett pushed off the tree, and casually walked over to the vampire, grinning menacingly. "See, that's where you're _wrong_. There isn't going to be anyone to tell him what happened. My friends are going to track down that other vamp that was with you, and burn him until there's nothing left but ash and dust."

"You'll pay for this. All of you! The Volturi will wipe out this god forsaken piece of the earth and everyone in it." His broken face twisted with fury, and he licked his lips seductively. "_They'll love the taste of your wife. Pregnant women are delicious_."

Blood rage clouded the packs vision, but this was Jacob's kill, Embry's kill. Jacob controlled the wolf within, and slowly, fingers turned into razor sharp claws. The unknown vampire looked on in fear, his arrogance fading fast with the realization of his impending demise. He had but one bargaining chip left, and he was sure it wasn't enough to save his life. When the first pieces of flesh were peeled from his body, he cried out in sheer agony, begging for Jacob to stop. "I'll tell you what you want to know. Stop torturing me, and I'll tell you."

"Who are you?" demanded Jacob, pushing a claw against his face.

"Afton." he sputtered, "I'm one of the guards." His eyes turned to the pile of rubble. "That was Corrin."

"Tell us who the other leech is, and where he's hiding." Embry sunk his teeth into Afton's crushed leg, slowly tearing away at his flesh. A tortured gasp escaped his throat, and he visibly winced in pain.

"Romanian spy. I don't know who." Jacob pushed one claw into his throat, piercing the granite skin. "I swear, I've never seen him before. He dropped out of the trees, and we were going to kill him until the wolf found us."

The trees of the forest began to sway in the wind, swirling all around them. Ancient power shimmered in the air. Jacob leaned down, close enough to feel Afton's sickly sweet breath on his face. "_Any last words? A message for your master before I kill him too?_"

Afton's eyes narrowed, one last bid of defiance before he left the world behind. "So naive. They will murder you, and that day is coming soon."

Jacob exploded into the wolf, and sunk his teeth into Afton's neck, cleaving his head from his body. The wolves howled in victory.

Emmett watched with cautious satisfaction, while the wolves tore apart the Afton's body in mere seconds. Again, he was reminded of how fierce they were, and grateful to be on their side in this fight. Fire burned, casting shadows over their copper skin, flickering in the eyes of the wolves. As Emmett glanced over at Jacob Black, he knew. There would be a reckoning, make no mistake about it.

* * *

><p>Shaken and trembling, clutching the bat phone in one hand, Bella sat between the two wolves. She felt terrified and desperate. Never before had she been guarded in wolf form inside of the house. The screeching sound of tearing metal rose through the still night air, sending tremors down her spine. Bella clapped her fists over her ears, and buried her face in Adam's fur. Next to her Brady growled low. Something big was going on, she was sure of it, and there was no word from the Cullens.<p>

Summoning her courage, she opened the phone and pushed send. Nothing. It didn't even ring. Straight to voicemail. Bella wanted to scream, cry, break something. She clutched at her stomach, vowing to protect her baby, even if it meant one day giving up her own life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seattle, Washington<strong>_

A nondescript man, ball cap pulled low, obscuring his face, slipped quietly into the building. The densely populated area, full of humans coming and going at all hours was perfect for his needs. There seemed to be nothing unusual about one more person keeping odd hours. It was Seattle, after all. Larger cities housed all sorts of unusual people, sleeping and waking hours being far from the norm for most of them. Nobody suspected what he really was, or the danger that lurked beneath the surface of his indistinct facade. Most refused to believe even when his teeth parted their unwilling flesh.

Quickly he made his way up the stairs and into the small apartment. Opening the door, a wave of warm air assaulted his cold skin, reminding him of the scorching desert heat. He'd been in the cold and damp for months now. Avitus pulled the uncomfortable, muddied jeans and boots off, once again wishing for the tunic's and sandals of his youth. An age of decadence and blood lust, when the Colosseum was filled with spectacles and violent delights. At his master's behest he had come to this corner of the world, ordered to conceal himself and observe. For months now, he had clung to the canopy of trees, watching the wolves from high above. They were smart, and well aware something had been hiding in the branches; but he was old, strong and fast. In short, he was elusive, a quality prized by the Romanian coven.

The werewolves reminded him of days long ago, the Rome of his youth. Lazy afternoons spent watching animals tear into the flesh of man, the cheering crowd spurred on by the sheer terror of the hapless victims eyes. It was a time when Caesar and the senate were all powerful, wise, revered and feared. When men reveled in sex and violence, fed by the fattened calf, indulgent of the grape. It was a time when people seized what they wanted, and protected it with their lives. Yes, the werewolves brought those memories to surface. They wanted only to guard their people and mates in this small corner of the world. A new Rome in a tiny Pacific Northwest town. The wolves would rule as senate, Jacob Black their Caesar, wives at their feet, ready to feed their enormous appetite for feast and phallus. Supernatural deities, benefactor's of their people, wise and deadly in one.

These wolves were decimating the Volturi for them, one by one. They may not know it, but the Quiliuete were fighting a war for his coven, and at the same time securing a place of honor amongst the supernatural world. The Romanian coven had no apprehension of beings different from themselves. They left that to the pitiful, weak men who currently ran the vampire world. It was fear that drove them. Fear of the unknown, and usurpation of power. It had been reason enough for Avitus to pledge his loyalty to Stefan and Vladimir long ago. Adding to that was the fact that he had known Caius in his human life. Back then he was nothing more than a conceited, spoiled, rich boy, hiding behind his brothers tunic's. Avitus hated him then, and despised him now. Caius was nothing more than a cold, calculated killer, jealous and spiteful. It was fear that drove Caius. That was his deepest secret. Fear of what he did not know, fear of power greater than his, fear of fading into the background. The Volturi styled themselves as nighttime patron's of the arts, guardians of the sacred blood. It was naught but lies, decoration to obscure their true thirst and greed.

The time of Volturi rule was ending, and once more the Romanians would care for the Vampire world. The secrets of all beings would be kept, informers tried and dealt with fairly, swift justice delivered to those who betrayed them. Today two more of the guard had been wiped out by the shifters. The ancient trio was stupid enough to keep sending guard members, believing they were acquiring and creating more vampires, setting up an outpost in this god forsaken place of the world. Too wrapped up in trivial pursuits to care that there was no contact from them. Yes, Stefan and Vladimir would be pleased with the latest turn of events.

Avitus placed the call. The end of the war was drawing nigh.

* * *

><p>Sharp claws tore through the muddy earth, propelling Jacob Black homeward. Every instinct pulling him to his wife. The pack was not far behind, minds filled with violent thoughts of blood and victory, but his was closed and focused on only one thing. <em>His mate<em>.

Adam and Brady were still in his house, phased in wolf form. He'd ordered them there, and they were unable to shift until he gave them permission. He focused his thoughts, ready to lift the order, and that's when he saw Rosalie inside his house, sitting next to Bella, touching her hand. Jacob knew she wasn't a threat. He knew in his heart Rose would never hurt her; but the wolf wanted to destroy her for coming near his mate. Tonight's battle pushed the Alpha in him to the forefront, and he could not rein it in.

Snarling, he pushed his thoughts forward to the two wolves in his home. "Phase, right the fuck now, and get that vampire bitch away from my mate! Then get the fucking hell out of my house. You have one minute!"

He felt the flame of their shared minds blow out, but not before seeing the struggle Adam and Brady felt. His emotions affected the pack. When he was angry, they were angry. When he was lethal, they were _deadly_. He knew they wouldn't harm Rosalie, not without a reason or his command, but it wasn't easy for either of them. The two vampires had been keeping their distance lately as the power within him grew, and strengthened the pack. They were fighting on the same side of the line, but they were natural enemies. Truces only went so far. He felt feral, ready to light another pyre. There had been no warning tonight. Later he'd demand answers. Right now, he only wanted to mark, claim, and feast.

"Everyone get to your homes. I don't want to hear one word out of your sorry asses until I phase again." Sheer power poured out of his soul, and the wolves cowered under the weight of it. They felt his strength, malice and lust wrapped up in his next command. "If another vampire comes onto our land,_ destroy them_." It was understood. The time for questions was over. It was now time to fight, to burn every vampire, and ask questions later. Jacob's mind was so full of Bella, he never noticed that he could still feel the unphased wolves.

In unison, the wolves changed their course, heading for their homes. The imprinted warriors running as fast as they could to their mates. The fine threads of magic that wove together their spirits and strength had increased, and they fed from each other's emotions. Lust was thick like the blood pulsing through their veins. Leah ran hell for leather to her home where Alex waited. Whether it was the influence of Jacob's mind or the deep love and commitment she felt, the need to mark him, imprinted or not- was foremost on her mind.

Jacob burst through the trees, barely skidding to a halt, nearly slamming into the back of the house. He shifted into human form, yanked open the door and went in search of Bella. He found her standing in the living room, phone pressed against her ear, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end. Muscles taut, body vibrating with a thousand emotions, he moved swiftly across the room. Jacob snatched the small bit of plastic and metal from her hands, and sent it flying across the room. Bella watched wide eyed as the tiny phone crashed brutally into the wall, smashing into a hundred pieces amid drywall and dust. Before she could speak, Jacob put an arm around her waist, pulling her roughly to him, and laid siege on her mouth. He traced the outline of her lips with his tongue, parting them, demanding she submit. The wolf was in control right now, impatient and thirsty for Bella alone.

Jacob was naked, dirty, dripping with sweat, smoke clinging to his skin. The sickly sweet stench of vampire and his pack mates lingered in the room. He wanted to immerse himself in Bella's scent. The fabric of her clothing gave way with just a twist of his fingers, falling to the floor amid her moans and gasps of desire. His hands skimmed the dip of her back, the curve of her ass, moving to the tops of her thighs, and gripped tightly. Strong arms lifted her, and soft, pale legs wound around his hard muscle laden body. Jacob walked blindly to the stairs, never moving his lips from hers. Bella's passion matched his, writhing against him, desperate to feel the heat of him buried inside her. The bed could wait. The shower could wait. The wolf needed her now.

Dropping to his knees, he laid her down, back pressed against the stairs, and quickly thrust deep into her quaking body. Bella screamed against his lips, the first orgasm ripping through her like a knife. Jacob planted his hands on either side of her, bracing himself as he drove into her with all the force of a runaway train. There was nothing save her, and the way her body shook and clenched all around his cock. The impulse was growing, the need to mark her once again a demand that had to be met. He broke their kiss long enough for her to see. To see that it was time, that he was the wolf, the warrior.

Jacob gazed down at Bella. Her head thrown back, soft, dark hair spilling over the edge of the stair, eyes closed tightly, sounds of ecstasy falling from her swollen lips. Mine. It was the only thought in his head, running on a loop. "_Bella! Look at me!_", he demanded, a low growl escaping from his chest. He watched as her eyes flew open wide, and took in the sight of him. A small wicked smile curved at the corners of her mouth, when she saw the golden yellow hue of his irises, and the heaving movement of his chest, the sharp edges of his teeth. She reached for him, pulling his lips to hers, and ran her tongue over the sharp edges of his teeth. It fueled the need to take her right now, and then the words trickled from her, pushing Jacob over the edge. _"Prove that I'm yours."_

His head jerked backwards, jaw opening wide, and faster than wildfire, sank his teeth into her neck, ravaging her, claiming her, marking her, mixing saliva with blood. Bella screamed, back arching, climax soaring through her while Jacob came deep inside her clenching walls, sending liquid fire into her shaking body. His body arced backwards, and tossing back his head, let loose a long, victorious howl. The same howl that reverberated from a small home elsewhere on the reservation, feminine and distinct. A victory and warning to others. The Alpha knew, Leah Clearwater had marked her chosen mate.

The wolf in him receded slightly, somewhat sated, but still lay restlessly just beneath the surface of his skin. He would take her many more times that night, claiming and marking her again, tenderly, amidst tears of love and affection. He would make love to her until he was comforted. Bella would let him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Republic of Serbia, Peštersko polje National Park<strong>_

Jasper watched while the visions assaulted Alice. She was rooted in place, her body trembling. Using his gift, he pushed calming emotion towards her, trying to soothe his wife. The nervousness and fear rolled off of her, like summer heatwaves. His mind strained, his gift becoming spent and useless against whatever she was seeing.

Slowly, the images receded, and Alice fell to the ground and looked at Jasper with real fear in her eyes. She met his gaze, and shook her head. "We need to get back home."

Jasper sat next her, and reached for her hand. They had been hunting in this God forsaken outpost of the world, keeping a low profile but in close proximity to Volterra as a precaution. They were able to remain well concealed, hoping to ride it out here until the battle to rule their kind was ended. "Alli, what did you see?"

"Jasper, I don't know how. It's like he hid things from me. I don't understand it." She shook her head, trying to understand, but nothing made sense. "It's almost as if they know, or maybe they didn't, or it was concealed." Her voice began to raise in octaves, trilling, panicked. "We need to go back to Forks, we need to protect Bella!"

Alice's eyes darted around wildly, looking like a deer ready to bolt. Jasper feared she would run, and clamped his hands down tightly on her shoulders. "You need to calm down, and tell me what you saw. We cannot go back to Forks. The wolves will kill us", he reminded her.

"I don't care about the damn wolves. We have to get Bella! We have to turn her!" she screeched.

Jasper looked at her in shock. "Alice, I'm giving you to the count of three to calm down and start talking."

She closed her eyes, willing herself to take deep calming breaths the way a human would. Slowly, she regained control over her mind. Her sight was nothing short of a curse, and one day, she feared it would break her. "It was Aro, he's planning on going to find Bella. He's been sending the guard there to prepare. Marcus will join him, Caius will remain in Volterra." She opened her eyes and looked at Jasper. "They plan to take her, and kill everyone who gets in their way."

The lines of Jasper's mouth were thin and set while he absorbed the information. "What else, he prodded her. "Tell me the rest."

"Jasper, it doesn't matter!" she protested. "We need to move now, I'll tell you on the way." Alice tried to stand, her mind racing with preparations that needed to be made. Serbia was the perfect place to hide Bella as a newborn. The wildlife was plentiful in the national parks, they outlying areas provided a level of concealment. Bella could survive here until she could control her nature. Jasper forced Alice back to the ground, anger and frustration rolling off of him. "Alice! We are not going to get Bella! Now tell me the rest of what you saw!"

"I don't know! I don't understand it all", she shouted. I saw bits of a fight, but the wolves are blocking it. I could see an old vampire, one of the Romanian spies staring down through the trees at Marcus. He wanted to kill him. I don't know what happens because the damn wolves get in the way! This is why we have to go! We can't let them do this to Bella! We have to do it Jasper. I'll turn her myself"

"Like hell you will, Alice!" Jasper shook her hard, begging her to listen. "Alice, look into the future. Can you see Bella?" he demanded.

"You know I can't see beyond the wolves", she reminded him, angered by his reluctance. She was used to getting her way, to be told no when it came to something so important made little sense.

"Alice, look for Bella! Do you see her as a vampire?" Jasper needed her to think clearly, to use her reason. He had a theory, and she needed to confirm it. "Alice, the Volturi won't end her, she's too valuable. They'll turn her, and they'll be careful when they do it. If you can't see her as a vampire, then it's safe to say the wolves protected her and kept her human."

Alice looked at him in shock. It hadn't occurred to her to look. She closed her eyes and concentrated, searching Bella's future, but found nothing. Only small glimpses of Bella doing mundane tasks, grocery shopping, driving to see Charlie. All of it short and broken. Never once did she have the telltale red eyes of their kind. "No, she's human. I don't see her as a vampire."

Jasper saw and felt her grow calm again. "Good. Now lets get home. We'll need to call Jacob and tell him what you saw." He gave her his hand, and pulled her to stand beside him, laying a small kiss on her temple. "It's ok, Ali. I know it's hard, but she's going to be fine, and one day these visions won't come at you like this. One day our world will be peaceful again."

Alice wanted to believe him, she wished it with all her icy heart. Just as the thought was settling in, another vision assaulted her. Volturi guard, searching the Cullen house in Forks for clues. They knew. Aro sent them. He planned to find them, to find her, and make her a slave. A tortured scream issued from her throat, and Alice crumpled to the soft forest floor again.

Without being told, Jasper somehow knew what she had seen. It spelled danger, and he needed to protect his wife. The silver cellphone in his pocket began to ring, and he pulled it out, crushing it to dust in his fist. There was no more they could do. From now on, Jasper would protect only his family, and leave the pack to save themselves and Bella. The time for a truce was over. Now it was every man for himself.

Later that night, as Alice relayed her visions to Carlisle and Esme, one thought ran through Jasper's mind. God help us if the wolves lose the battle. He would be no man's slave, and vowed to burn first.


	80. Chapter 80: I Will Come Back To You

**HUGE HUGE thanks to my beta's Mist and Jusobele for this chapter. I couldn't have finished this without you. MP, for all of your feedback, your encouragement, thank you. I adore you girls. **

**Last chapter. Look for an epilogue tonight or tomorrow. **

_Time slowed down, and expectations mounted. The pack had been running round the clock patrols for weeks, chasing down every unknown scent. Vision quests had become priority, the last of the warriors leaving in turn to climb the mountain and wait for the ancestors to come to them on the floating breeze. Constantly a man short, the wolves were exhausted. They could be found sleeping in odd places, at all hours of the day. Each of them grabbing rest whenever they could. It was on such an occasion, Adam sound asleep and curled up in wolf form on the porch of Josanna's cabin when all hell broke loose. The final battle between good and evil, the fight to save the tribe, the war over Isabella Black had finally begun._

It was nearing the time for them to leave. Emmett had requested a meeting with Jacob in order to provide the pack with answers, and once more pledge loyalty to the tribe. Their vampire family, those whom they once swore to protect; had proven again the selfishness buried deep within their hearts. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply and allowed his heightened senses to guide him to the small room in the back of the cabin where his wife was lost in a time that no longer existed.

"Rosie, sweetheart, are you alright?" Emmett looked down at the beautiful woman sitting near his feet. Scraps of fabric- silk, lace and cotton, lay heaped on the floor, a riot of color against her pale skin. She wore a look of pain and regret, the very reason she so seldom dug through the physical reminders of her human life. He should have known it was coming. From the minute Esme shipped the trunk to their new home, he should have seen the inevitable happening. He prayed she did not retreat into herself. Human memories were supposed to be foggy, not amplified and tormented like the ones his wife suffered.

Emmett knew that to the rest of the world Rosalie presented as egocentric, selfish and unfair. Nobody knew the true measure of her heart. That those things, they were her shield, her protection from a world that nearly destroyed her. A fiance who left her for dead, gang raped, beaten, bloody and tossed in the gutter like trash. A vampire who thought he was doing her a favor by bestowing her with immortality. Another who rejected her when the pain of human life was still fresh. Yes, Rosalie knew what it meant to be damaged beyond recognition. But, she also knew what it meant to rise above. Loyal, courageous, resolute... there was strength in her- and with it, love beyond measure.

Emmett knelt beside his wife, who turned her sad beautiful eyes on him. "I haven't looked in so long, but Bella... I just..." She buried her face in his neck, wishing for the millionth time that vampires could cry, to shed just one human tear. Rosalie missed the release. Instead, she swallowed back her emotion, pushing strangled sobs down in direct opposition of her very nature. Refusing to allow one drop of vampiric essence any control over her body. Digging deep, she pulled joy from her heart, for her friend, who _lived_.

"I'm alright, Emmett. I'm happy for them. I love Bella, and I even love the mutt." Her smile twisted a little bit at the admission, but Emmett knew her better than anyone could. The wolves of LaPush had become family, their mates friends and sisters. Rosalie gazed deep into the golden eyes of her only love, remembering for a moment the icy blue they had once been before the stain of eternal death marred their beauty. "I thought soul mates were rare. I never thought that two people could love as much as we do. But I see them, and Emmett, they are us. Us with human heartbeats." She closed her eyes briefly, once again pushing down the ache and resentment. "I would not trade my life with you for all the treasure in the world, unless it was to be human again. For us to raise a family and grow old together. That would be a gift."

Setting aside one item, Rosalie put away the reminders of her human life and turned the brass key of the old trunk. She caressed the smooth wood and leather of the hope chest once more and remembered the girl she once was. After today, perhaps she would consider letting it all go. Feeling the soft cotton between her fingertips, she vaguely wondered if Bella would be willing to guard the remnants of her human heart.

* * *

><p>Jacob and Embry paced the line of trees impatiently waiting for Emmett and Rose to arrive. Each lost in their own thoughts- a mix of sex and the underlying desire to protect. The other wolves remained quiet, aware that any comment on their part would earn them extra patrols. Matters were too serious, the Alpha and Beta too dominant to cross. It was only when Leah phased in that the entire pack halted all movement, silence being replaced by shock.<p>

It had been two days since the burning of Afton and Corrin. Two days in which the imprinted wolves, fueled by the Alpha's lust, stayed close to their mates. Two days in which the rest searched the forest for the third vampire. Two days in which Leah Clearwater had been noticeably absent, and everyone wondered.

Unable to control them, images of the lone she wolf, naked, feral and dripping with desire flooded their unified minds. Leah bursting through the door of her home, nude, startling Alex and striding forward to claim him for her own. Wild abandonment, the tearing of clothes, dark silken flesh sliding against light. Love, lust, anger and fear bundled and exploding while Leah rode her chosen mate hard and fast. Full breasts tipped rusted rose bouncing, white hands gripping her hips, guiding her dominating movements. Leah's head thrown back in wanton abandonment, raven hair lightly caressing her shoulders. Suddenly, the images shifted. Alex sliding over the top of her body. She recalled the weight of him, the feel of his skin, the warmth of his lips while he slipped inside, opening her heart and most secret places. The build of passion, until the wolf began to take over. Each saw the submissive look on Alex's face when Leah's eyes became rimmed in gold, her teeth sharpened, and the wolf side started to take over. In each others ears they whispered the words of the ritual. Alex freely exposed himself, and Leah pierced the tender flesh at the juncture of neck and shoulder, creating a blinding explosion of sexual release and magical possession.

The wolves were astounded. Leah Clearwater had _chosen _her mate.

A stream of questions bombarded their linked psyche. Emotions ran the gamut of happy, confused and protective. Seth shrank back into his mind, wishing for some kind of brain bleach to forever blot out the picture of his sister naked, horny and fucking Alex. He could feel Jacob sending him sympathy. The Alpha had been enduring Paul's deviant fantasies and escapades with Rachel for years.

Lust rolled off of the pups much to Leah's disgust. "I swear to fuck, if any of you even picture me riding you one time, I will pierce your nutsacks with my claws. I'm not your fucking Playboy Centerfold and my life is not an issue of Hustler for you assholes to jack off to."

Too late, Leah realized the mistake in issuing a threat. It was all the invitation the pups needed. Zach couldn't help himself and was the first to accept. "Aw, come on Clearwater. You know you want this."

"Alex won't mind if this dog teaches you some new tricks", challenged Collin.

Brady tossed a smug wolfy smile in her direction. "Once you go wolf, you'll never go back. You know Alex can't tear it up with you like we can."

The pack saw it at once. Brady had taken it too far. Anger seared through Leah's veins, white hot setting her temper ablaze at the lack of respect for her new mate. She leapt onto the teenagers back, sinking her teeth hard into his flank. Brady yelped in pain, and Paul moved fast trying to tear her off of him. Leah fought like a tiger, anger blooming in her heart for all to see. Nobody insulted the mates and got away with it. She was sick and tired of being treated like a fucking sex toy and damned if she was going to put up with it anymore.

"You little shits! How dare you!" Paul leapt again, this time trying to get between them. "Get the fuck away Paul! He deserves it and you all know it!" She growled furiously and shot a sinister look at the other two miscreants. "You're next assholes."

"Enough!" roared Jacob. "Leah, don't make me fucking order your ass!" She ignored him, and continued to tear into Brady.

"Damn it all Leah! Get off of him!" Paul was seriously pissed. Normally he'd be down for watching one of the pups get taken down a notch, but Leah was gonna kill the kid. "Jake, fucking order her, NOW!"

"LEAH! STAND DOWN!" The double timbre of the Alpha voice sent her flying backwards off of Brady. She looked at him, bleeding and whimpering with nothing but disgust. "Don't you ever insult my mate again. Got it shithead?"

Collin came over to assess the damage on Brady, and threw an angry glare in her direction. "Jesus, Leah, Alex isn't even your imprint! You were gonna kill one of your brothers over him? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Leah leapt forward, but this time Paul was ready, pinning her to the ground. Jacob was enraged. "Leah! You are not to attack anyone! They won't insult Alex again. Now everyone else phase back except for Leah." He stared down the angry she wolf. "We need to talk."

The air shimmered with power as the wolves shifted back to their human form. They milled around in agitation, waiting for Jacob to allow them back into a shared consciousness.

Leah looked over at Jacob, pissed off and irritated that she had to defend her choice in a mate. "He's MINE! I don't need an imprint to tell me what I already know. I thought you would understand that!."

Jacob pushed down his temper, he seriously did not need this with everything going on. "I never said you did, Leah. I'm on your side. But, you can't go all batshit crazy and take out one of your brothers! You of all people know we need everyone we've got right now."

Leah felt a sense of shame wash over her. The warning the spirits had given her on her quest. Words from the ancient who appeared before her. "Be ready, be safe, pray for strength. War is coming soon, and you must survive for our people."

Yet, the insult of her mate, the very idea that he was disrespected sent fresh anger blooming through her heart again. "I won't put up with shit from them, Black. I swear to fuck. Alex is _my _mate. I've claimed him. The spirits gave him to me, and if I hear one person try to deny it I'll pound their ass into the ground so far they won't get back out."

"Damn it, Leah! Use your fucking head. None of them will insult Alex again. They're young and they were trying to get a rise out of you. Nobody who saw what you felt will deny it. Now calm the fuck down and I'm going to give Embry the order to phase everyone back. You WILL apologize to Brady for nearly killing him."

She tried to protest, but he cut her off at the pass. "And the other shitheads will apologize for being asses. We take care of our own, Leah. _Don't ever fucking forget it_."

Jacob turned his head to Embry, signalling him to phase the others back in. One by one, the individual flames melted into a collective consciousness. All of their minds busy with worry and regret over what had just transpired.

One wolf was quiet. Guilt rolling off of him in waves. Sam silently begged for Leah's forgiveness, wondering if he could have fought harder for her, if he too could have chosen a mate instead of falling victim to imprinting. For the first time since his vision quest, Sam felt vulnerable, weak, afraid and like less of a man.

Leah felt his pain and softened. "No, Sam. It was meant to be this way. I'm happy now. Things are as they should be with all of us." She made her way over to him, and nudged her snout against his cheek. "I loved you, Sam, and I know you loved me once too. That's more than enough." He raised his eyes to meet hers, and in them he finally saw that she understood what it meant to be mated to another, to live and die for that person. How that one being became the center of your entire universe. Leah Clearwater had attained peace and closure at long last.

The moment was broken by the rustling of leaves. A flash of white raced past them, and the Alpha and Beta took their leave. It was time to find out just exactly what the hell was going on with the Cullens.

* * *

><p>"It's not good. I'm sorry, Jake." Emmett shook his head with regret. He'd gone through many emotions in the last day. Righteous anger, shame, betrayal, fear. His former family let him down. They let Rose down. Emmett was disgusted. The Cullen's had ingratiated themselves into Bella's life when she was a mere child who didn't know better. Thanks to Edward and his pathetic self torture, the Volturi knew about her and would come. They'd ripped all of her choices away.<p>

Regret. It was an emotion Emmett knew well. Yep, he had a few. Tasting human blood, taking away a life, never finding out what happened to his family, stupid fights with Rose. Nothing could top his involvement with the Cullen's though. He supposed it was hindsight. Carlisle had been like a father, guiding him into this new life as one of the undead. Had he known then what he did now. Had he had even an inkling of what their presence in Forks would have caused, to the Quileute, to Isabella Swan... Emmett would have grabbed Rosalie and run hell for leather as soon as he'd been changed.

In a fit of rage and desperation, he swore to Rose he'd make up for it. Even if it meant giving up his own life. They were Cullen's no more. From this day forward, he and Rosalie would wear his family name with pride. They would be McCarty's. Their allegiance would be to the Quileute. Together they would decimate the Volturi, or die trying.

"They've cut ties with us. I spoke with Jasper last night. They're going into hiding. He wished us luck, but said that their involvement has become to risky. Alice's visions are driving her to madness, and he won't risk her sanity."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Like she was ever sane to begin with."

Emmett ignored his wife, and looked around the table once more continuing his story. "Aro is now hunting Alice. He plans to use her, break her will and make her the Volturi's slave. Jasper won't let it happen. He's taking her into hiding. They're all going underground until this is over."

Bella was enraged. This was their fault. Theirs! Didn't they give a shit what happened? "You mean to tell me, that they're not going to make a stand? That they're going go and hide like frightened children and let us fight their battle and clean up their mess! Oh, they better hope to god I don't see them ever again. If I so much as think they're anywhere near me I swear to god I'll burn them to ash! I've got a zippo in my purse, and I'm not afraid to use it. If I have to stock up on Molotov cocktails to defend my home, my family, I will. I swear to god! You know know what? Josanna's teaching me how to use a bow. I'm sure she'd be glad to train me to shoot flaming arrows. Those sorry sacks of of shit!"

Jacob cocked an eyebrow at his pregnant wife, amused for the first time in days. When it came to defending their home, he had little doubt she could do it. When Bella was angry, she was a force to be reckoned with. "Quil did say we should give you a blowtorch. Maybe he was right for once."

Emmett cleared his throat. "Jake, there's more. Aro has somehow managed to block himself from Alice's sight. It's possible he slipped up, and it's entirely possible he let her 'see' on purpose. What it comes down to is this. The Volturi are coming for Bella. He's been sending the guard here slowly to prepare. When the time comes for war, Aro will be here, and so will Caius. Marcus will remain behind in Volterra to protect their interests there. They plan to take Bella, and kill anyone who gets in there way. In short, they'll decimate an entire area to get her."

* * *

><p>Time slowed down, and expectations mounted. The pack had been running round the clock patrols for weeks, chasing down every unknown scent. Vision quests had become priority, the last of the warriors leaving in turn to climb the mountain and wait for their ancestors to come to them on the floating breeze. Constantly a man short, the wolves were exhausted. They could be found sleeping in odd places, at all hours of the day. Each of them grabbing rest whenever they could. It was on such an occasion, Adam sound asleep and curled up in wolf form on the porch of Josanna's cabin when all hell broke loose. The final battle between good and evil, the fight to save the tribe, the war over Isabella Black had finally begun.<p>

With all the stress and worry, Bella threw herself into learning as much from Josanna as she could. There was a kind of peace that came from working with hands, and hearing stories from long ago. Maddie and Leah came with her often. The four women had formed a sort of family. One wherein Anna was mother, and they were her daughters.

Today was special. Bella was following a right of passage in hunting her first deer. Should she be successful, there would be a celebration that night in honor of it. So many things about her time at the secluded cabin had changed her. Learning about the old ways, getting closer to nature, hearing Anna talk about Jacob's family. It all lent her strength somehow. This was something she was doing for herself, for son growing inside of her- for Jacob.

She tread lightly into the forest, looking for tracks, throwing herself into the hunt. Adam was curled up on the porch, catching some rest while he could. Leah and Maddie stayed behind with Anna, collecting herbs and working in the garden. Bella followed the tracks towards the creek. It was there that she found her prey, drinking from the cool water that flowed down from the mountain.

Bella pulled the bow taut, silently taking aim at the unsuspecting deer, listening, watching, waiting for the right moment. The warm summer breeze tickled her cheek and the sounds of life in the forest breathed all around her as she became one with nature. Closing her eyes, she spoke a silent prayer, asking the Spirits for their blessing. She was taking of the earth, making her first kill. This creature would provide food for their bellies, tallow for light, and leather for goods. She thanked the Spirits for providing this gift.

Bella opened her eyes, now ready to release. Bright rays of sun broke through the dense canopy of trees setting the clearing ablaze in light. It was then she saw it, glittering like a diamond, casting rainbows through the dust. Icy fear gripped her heart, her fingers letting loose the arrow, sending it on a collision course through the undergrowth. The vampire sneered menacingly. The scream that tore from her throat an echoing din against the silent backdrop of the trees. Bella's own heartbeat pounded in her ears, her feet unable to move.

A tawny colored wolf streaked past her, a blur of fur and snarls. In the distance she could hear them gathering, the call of danger drawing the pack together. Behind her clothes were fluttering to the ground like confetti, replaced by Leah's Spirit form. Josanna's voice rose and fell calling upon the Great Spirits for protection against evil. Leaves and dirt rose and swirled as the wind blew in a torrent around them.

Ancient words caressed her ears, a hundred voices making their presence known. "_It is almost time. Our power grows. Watch, wait, warn. You will not stand alone. They are coming._"

A memory stirred in Bella's mind. She knew the vampire. Demetri had finally found her.

* * *

><p>The wolf crouched low to the ground, not daring to breathe or move for fear of being found out. Two ancient vampires and six others stood before the Cullen house waiting for something. There was movement inside the house, and the wolf strained to hear, trying to figure out how many more there might be. Finally one lone vamp came outside, and walked toward the two old ones.<p>

"They're not here"

"You're sure?" The papery skinned one with dark hair outstretched his hand, and the younger one grasped it.

"I'm sure", he responded. "The only scents are lingering and old." His brow creased with worry. "Something else has been here, though I'm not sure what. Supernatural, that much I'm certain of."

"There's one more problem. There's no sign of our advance guard, but they've been here. The scents are faint, but they're there.."

The two ancient ones looked at each other briefly. The blond one, whose skin was so pale it appeared translucent smiled cruelly. "Burn it."

Like minions, the others went forth and set fire to the house. The wolf was sure one must have found gasoline to use as an accelerate. The house shot into flames, burning hot and fast.

The translucent one turned to the vampire who had searched the house. "We're going to meet with the others. Stay behind, and keep watch" he directed. "They're here, we're certain of it. When they return, come find us."

The vampires disappeared into the forest, leaving the young one behind to watch and wait. Only a few minutes passed when a dark haired vampire dropped down from the trees, his blood red eyes fixated on the young one before him. He was obviously old, and gifted to have eluded the others.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?", demanded the young one, trying desperately not to show any fear. The older one's nostrils flared, as if he could smell it emanating from him.

"Sending your masters a message."

The young one stood straight, drawing all of his courage before responding. "What message is that?"

"Your death." The old one sprang on the unsuspecting vampire and in a matter of seconds reduced him to nothing but a pile of rock.

Secluded deep in the shadows, glowing eyes watched the crushing scene of death unfold while flames licked the night sky. Avitus turned in his direction, sniffing the air before tossing all that was left of the lone guard into the pyre. Their eyes connected, and Avitus bowed his head in a sign of respect. He spoke before launching himself upward into the canopy of leaves. "I will stand with you." In that moment, Embry knew, they were being watched. The enemy had come and the final battle had just begun.

* * *

><p>Three days passed, the pack tightly patrolling the forest searching for Demetri. Anger drove them and their strength grew. Collin was the last wolf to complete the vision quests. The moment the ancestors blessed him, the pack felt the completion of power. Phasing as a group, the ancient warrior spirits inside them rose to new heights, their senses sharper, instincts stronger, the need to protect doubled. They would be the saviors of a dying people.<p>

The clarity of their minds had changed exponentially. While Embry watched the scene at the Cullen house play out, they too were there... and knew it was time.

Jacob gathered the pack with the exception of Zach and Brady who were patrolling close by and Leah who had gone to fetch Josanna. Bella called the imprints and council together the moment she saw him rush into the yard. The look of determination on his face told her all she needed to know.

"We set a trap and lead them here on our terms." Jacob looked towards Emmett and Rosalie. "How long do you think we have before they miss the guard they left behind?"

"Two hours at best. The fire is still burning. Since they expect us to show up there, I'd say we have don't have any more than that. They'll wonder why the guard hasn't contacted them and go back as a group. We can lead them, I'm sure of it."

Jacob nodded. "Good, get them to the clearing two miles out from here. It's where we set our trap. Seth, you'll leave at the same time. Take a different route. I don't want your scent near Emmett and Rose. You'll be our eyes."

"There's an outcropping of rock behind the house with a shallow spot where dead leaves settle into.", offered Rosalie. "Seth can conceal himself there, the brush and leaves should keep him from being noticeable. It's the best vantage point of the property with the house gone."

"Good. We'll be able see when they come for you. Get the jump and run like hell for the clearing. We'll ambush them. Make them think you want to talk, and when they stop, we close in." Jacob had never sounded so deadly. All of their lives were on the line. The plan hinged on the element of surprise.

"Who's going to guard the house?" asked Paul. "They know now that Bella never became a vampire."

"I am." All eyes turned at once to see Josanna slide down from Leah's back. "The cold ones will not touch your loved ones. You must trust the Spirits to protect them. Old Quil and I will pray, and weave the magic of our ancestors around this place. They will be safe."

Jacob nodded his head. "I hope you're right."

"I am. It is time to prepare. The others are arriving. Go and speak to them. When you are finished, recall the rest of the pack. Old Quil and I will bless the warriors before battle." She turned her wise old eyes to the two cold ones who stood beside the Alpha. "Your hearts do not beat, but they are one with our people. Do not fear. The spirits will protect you. Today a new legend will be born. It will be retold around many fires, a lesson for for all who hear it. The battle in which humanity takes precedence over instinct. Today you join with the spirit warriors to defeat our enemies. Your will be revered among our people, your names known to the human race once more!"

* * *

><p>Outside, the pack spent time with their imprints. Billy filled in Charlie, while Josanna and Old Quil prepared. Inside the house, tucked in a quiet corner of their bedroom, Jacob and Bella held each other close, neither speaking of the secret fears hidden deep within their hearts. It was she who finally broke the silence, lifting her eyes to gaze into his. Tracing the contours of his face, she whispered the words, exacting a promise from his lips. "Come back to me."<p>

"I'll come home to you, Bells." He dipped his head, kissing her sweetly, conveying his love and devotion to the woman who had captured his heart as a mere girl. She was all he ever wanted and he would protect her. He held her close, seeking strength and comfort in her arms. One warm hand slipped down her side to caress her swollen belly. Beneath it he felt the quickening of their child, their son growing within. "I'll come home to you, Bells. I'll come home to you both."

* * *

><p>Arm in arm, Bella, Maddie and the other imprints watched alongside Billy, Charlie and the Council while Josanna and Old Quil blessed the pack and prayed to the Spirits for their safety.<p>

Ancient power and magic pulsed through the air while the two shaman's walked amongst the warriors. Josanna's gnarled old hands softly stroking their fur, voice rising and falling like waves. Strong and clear, Old Quil sang the songs of their people, the songs of the wolf, his head tilted skyward, hands raised to the heavens, dancing with light feet around the pack.

It was something rarely witnessed, a gathering of all Spirit Warriors and the shamans who had been gifted by the Great Spirits. This was the ancient wolf society of legend, the highest and most secretive honor among the Quileute people. Their strength and wisdom would save them all. It was not lost on the gathering who watched in silent reverence. Billy Black, Chief of the Mighty Quileute People felt the pride of his ancestors rise within his soul. As the ceremony ended, it was his voice who rose above, strong and deep, the song a divine benediction.

Looking at him, Bella recalled how she once _felt like she was seeing two people rather than just one. There was the old man in the wheelchair with the lined face and the white smile that everyone else saw. And then there was the direct descendant of a long line of powerful, magical chieftains cloaked in the authority he'd been born with. (Eclipse)_ That day, in the fading afternoon sun, she saw only one man. The strength of his people, the heart of the Spirit Warriors residing in his soul, true leader of the Wolf Society and all who lived it. Though his legs had failed him, the wolf had passed him over, its spirit had not. Billy Black led not just by blood and right but by honor and dignity. The wolves bowed before him as the song waned, paying tribute to their Chief.

Silence fell. It was time. Seth rose and nodded towards his Alpha before darting off between the trees. Emmett hung back as Rose approached Bella, a gift in her hands. She opened the small bundle, extracting a white blanket, exquisite and wonderfully embroidered by girlish hands nearly a hundred years before. Silken blue thread the color of cornflowers wound around the edges trimmed with delicate lace. Rosalie's fingertips caressed the sacred fabric, her eyes showing the human heart full of hope she still possessed before pressing it into Bella's hands. "I made this long ago when I still dreamed of a little boy with blue eyes and golden hair. Give this to your son." Her cold hands sought no permission before feeling the small movements fluttering inside of Isabella Black. "You will both survive today, even if I do not."

Quickly she turned away, racing towards the forest where Emmett and danger awaited.

* * *

><p>Seth lay crouched in hollow of the rocks, his large sandy fur disguised by the promised leaves. The damp odor of natural decay did not cover the cloying stench of vampire that burned his nose when the ancient group of vampires approached the house. He had never seen Rosalie or Emmett McCarty look so sinister as they did when they smiled and winked at the Volturi before tearing off into the forest, leading them to the pack, and certain death.<p>

Behind the Black's house in LaPush, the pack took their leave, while those left behind waited and prayed.

* * *

><p>Silently, Avitus flew through the treetops with all the grace of a soaring bird. He was following them, keeping watch. The Volturi had stepped up their plans. Madness. That's what it was. Madness had entered them. Stefan had warned him of their plans. Foolish. Arrogant. They think Alice Cullen is the only one of her kind. Little did the Volturi know of the powerful vampires in the Romanian camps pocket. Vampires who had come to them freely, weary of the reigning coven's grandiose lifestyle. Self proclaimed sainthood, no more than a cover for hedonistic blood lust and tyranny over others. It had all come down to this day, this moment. The Volturi rule had deteriorated, proving to be no more than a farce. Arrogance had made them weak and careless. The time had come to strike. While the wolves attacked, all who remained behind in Volterra would be decimated.<p>

* * *

><p>The wolves raced through the forest at breakneck speed, ready to face their enemy. Barely a mile away, Leah suddenly came to a halt and phased back. The flame of her joined mind did not extinguish, but continued to burn brightly within the packs consciousness. None had time to contemplate, nor did they need too. A surge of power flowed through them, jolting their senses. In a brief second, Jacob knew, this was how it was meant to be all along. This was the reason she was gifted the wolf- this was her destiny. Naked, raven hair swaying in the breeze, Leah Clearwater stood alone in the forest, a bronze goddess, arms raised to the sky. Ancient incantations fell from her lips and the air surrounding her teemed with magic.<p>

The pack reached the clearing just as Emmett and Rose approached, a blur of white coming to a stop among the wolves they swore to protect. They turned around, and all saw for the first time, the group who would die today. Rotten and smelling of the dank sewers from whence they came, the Volturi faced them down. Even without their missing guard, they outnumbered the wolves, and they were powerful.

Their numbers mattered not to the warriors, even as they swiftly counted them up. Jacob shifted back into the man he was, and standing tall and proud in the face of death. The sun was sinking below the horizon, the last flames lighting his skin on fire, the shadows of the darkened forest highlighting the ferocity of his features. "You will not leave this clearing today. This is our home, land of my people, and the warriors of the Quileute will protect it."

Aro stood defiant, ready to fight. Blood lust in his eyes. He was prepared to kill, to wipe out the tribe. The wolves were nothing more than a stain on the supernatural world. Soon, they would be just a legend, their people nothing but a memory, wiped out by tragedy. Fire would burn them, destroy their homes, their livelihood, end their beating hearts.

Next to him, Caius sneered, disgusted by the sight of the wolves. An enemy he hunted and destroyed. Hate born of secret fear and stupidity surged through his unbeating heart. "You have no power over us. It is you who will die to today, and we will claim Isabella Swan as ours She will live a thousand years drinking the blood of man and giving service to us while your bodies decay in the ground."

Suddenly between the mortal enemies, a blur of white dropped from the trees. His eyes trained on Caius. "That is where you are wrong." Avitus took a step backwards, hoping that the grey wolf had understood the message. He was on their side. "Still the same scared little boy, hiding behind those stronger than you." He turned his wrath on Aro. "And you, who thinks you are above all others, who collects your fellow vampires and keeps them as slaves. You who holds himself above all others, relying solely on your gift and the threat of death to those who serve you. Nighttime Saint indeed. Who gives you authority?"

"And who gives you yours?" Aro pointed one papery finger towards Avitus. "Siding with our enemies, those who hunt and destroy our way of life. It's a betrayal of our kind! We are the keepers of the sacred blood! Above all other creatures!"

"You fool yourself, Aro." Avitus gestured to the wolves behind him who watched in silence. "They do not hunt our kind! This is their home! They do nothing other than guard the land upon which they live! They protect their families and loved ones from those who stray too close! I have watched them for months. Your missing guard is dead because you were too arrogant to think you could be defeated! While you are here trying to take over the world, my lieges are attacking Volterra. After today, there will be nothing for you to return to but a pile of ash!" Avitus turned to face the snarling wolves, the old call of a soldier's duty rising in his soul. "I fight with you today! For Freedom!" Then he extended his arm, fingers straight, palm down in the ancient salute of the Roman legions.

Somewhere behind them, Leah's voice rose and fell, calling upon the ancestral Spirits of their people. The air surrounding the wolves began to shimmer. A mile away, Josanna and Old Quil chanted the same prayers in unison, channelling the magic of their people. Thunder echoed in the distance, storm clouds rolled in on heavy winds. The tension surrounding them was palpable. A strong gust of wind wrenched the screen door on its hinges. Bella jumped, but the scream died in her throat when Josanna's eyes flew open wide in shock.

She had ceased prayer, closing her eyes once more, amazed at what she was witnessing. The images assaulted her hard and fast playing out as if she were in a theater. The Great Spirits were showing her everything. The cold ones began to glide forward in unison, all but a golden haired child who stood to the side, expectant and waiting for something. His menacing face quickly changed to one of horror and confusion. He shouted at the others to retreat, his gift was not working. For the first time in centuries, the Volturi shook with fear.

Out of the darkness of the forest, otherworldly cries rose into the air. Ghosts of men, dressed in the ancient garb of Quileute warriors emerged, shadowy and frightening. The air surrounding them shimmered, and war cries turned into growls, as the ghosts of spirits past shifted, falling on all fours, ready to protect. To once and for all wipe out the cold ones who threatened their people. They charged forward, led by Jacob Black.

Josanna's cracked old voice carried on the winds. "_It has begun._"

* * *

><p>Fear overtook the Volturi almost as strongly as the taste for blood surged through the Quileute Warriors. It took only seconds to realize Alec's gift was not working. Some sort of invisible barrier protected the wolves from their vampiric powers. 'Impossible" whispered Aro, determined it was naught but a mistake. "Alec, try again!" he ordered.<p>

The vampire redoubled his efforts to no avail. Suddenly out of the darkness they came. Had he not feared for his immortal soul, Aro would have been amazed and intrigued. Yet the sight of the ancient warriors frightened him more than at any other time in his life. They appeared through the trees so suddenly, misty and almost liquid in nature. The air surrounding them shimmered and in an instant, they became wolves, falling on all fours to the ground. Aro stumbled backwards, clutching Caius who cowered with terror and the knowledge that his end was near.

* * *

><p>Jacob charged forward, one goal in mind. To destroy those who would steal what was his. The cold ones ran, but the wolves were faster, approaching them on all sides, boxing them in. The clearing became a killing field in a matter of minutes. Paul was vicious, tearing into one leech after another, devouring their marble flesh.<p>

The ghostly spirits tore through the guard. Their weak strength no match for the ancient ones who rose from the grave to fight alongside their grandchildren.

Rosalie and Emmett went after Alec with a vengeance. The ancient vampire was at a loss finding out his only real strength was of no use. Rosalie tilted her blond head, an evil smile parting her red lips. "What's the matter? Never had to fight fair before?" Alec took a step backwards, only to stumble and hit a hard wall of flesh. Emmett hoisted him upwards, locking his powerful arms around him with a crushing force. "Beautiful, isn't she? I love her when she's like this. Strong, sexy... _deadly_."

"I think that's enough toying with him. Say goodbye, witch." Rosalie winked once, and lunged forward in a blur, simultaneously ripping Alec's dead heart from his chest while Emmett twisted Alec's head from his body.

Avitus stood in the middle of the clearing, issuing a battle cry from the era of Rome. All around him were screams of torture and yelps of pain from the wolves. Yet they carried on, not allowing their wounds to deter or betray them. Not in many thousand years had he fought alongside such courageous men. Feeding on their strength a fresh surge of adrenaline coursed through him. Focusing all of his senses, Avitus searched out Caius. Scanning the field, he saw him, wielding a sword, sheer hate etched on his face. Beneath his feet the grass was stained red by the blood of the sandy wolf he battled.

Avitus propelled himself forward, deftly landing between the wolf and Caius just as he was about to bring the sword down on he wolf's flanks once more. Avitus grabbed it, and with supernatural strength bent it in two. "Silver does not work on them, Cauis. They are not Children of the Moon." Behind him, the wolf growled, snapping his jaws, circling behind Caius to tear a chunk from his legs. "Allow me", offered Avitus. His hand darted forward, and tore the arms from Cauis's body.

Seth's powerful jaws snapped Caius's legs, and the ancient vampire buckled, falling to the ground a broken heap. He shifted back, blood pouring from the deep wounds the sword had made all over his body. Seth pulled the lighter from the pouch around his ankle and handed it Avitus. He spoke not one word, but the look on his face said volumes when he tossed the lighter on what was left of Cauis's mutilated body. He watched in satisfaction as the three thousand year old vampire screamed his last until flames overtook him.

Vampire and wolf nodded at each other, and dove back into the fray.

* * *

><p>Back at the Black home, Josanna watched and prayed. Her long braids seemed grayer, and the wrinkles of her face deeper with concentration. The end was nearing. Magic draining from her wizened body. She breathed deep, and drew upon all the strength she had left to protect her family.<p>

* * *

><p>Jacob tore through the vampires, all of his concentration focused on one. Aro wanted Bella, he would kill their child. She would not become an abomination to be wielded as a weapon as long as there was breath left in his body. Embry and Quil ran beside him. None of them spoke. There was no need for words at this moment, only destruction of their enemies. The two plowed through the cold ones surrounding Aro, reducing their bodies to a pile of rubble while Jacob lunged forward.<p>

He landed on Aro, knocking him to the ground with enough force to indent the earth beneath them. But Aro was strong. Three millenia of feeding on humans had fortified his body. Jacob felt the crushing blow of his fists, and fell short of breath when the ribs beneath his flesh cracked in half.

Aro pushed hard, desperate to win and escape from this place. Even if there was nothing left in Volterra, he could go into hiding. He would find the Cullens, and create a new regime, search out more men and women worthy of the sacred blood. He would be their benefactor, their mother, father and their god. His blood red eyes locked on Jacob, and danced with ruthlessness. He'd start with Isabella Swan. Too late he realized his mistake. He'd spoken the words out loud, and the injured wolf sprang to his feet once more.

Jacob growled in anger. He could hear the thundering of paws behind him as his brothers rushed forward wanting to claim a piece of the vampires flesh for threatening his mate. "No!" he ordered. "This one is MINE!" In a split second he was up on his hind legs, standing behind Aro, splitting him open with his claws, snapping his jaws over his throat. The leech tripped and fell forward, giving Jacob the advantage.

Blinding pain ripped through Aro's body, while Jacob's claws raked over his skin, parting it like a hot knife through butter. The massive jaws of the wolf closed over his throat, sinking his teeth deep, viciously tearing his head off his body.

In the moment of his death, Aro saw the fiery gates of hell, and shook with fear.

* * *

><p>Shouts of victory rose through the air. Jacob surveyed the clearing. Sparks rose high into the night, mingling with the stars high above. All around him, his brothers danced with the ghostly figures of their ancestors, taking pride in the triumph over their enemies. They were wounded, bloody and battered, but had secured their place in the world. Above all else, Jacob felt relief wash over him that Bella was safe. Now and forever. One day soon, he would be able to give up the wolf, and grow old alongside his wife. The way life was intended to be.<p>

Emmett and Rosalie approached him, followed by Avitus. All three had offered their own lives in sacrifice today for good of his people. Jacob bowed his head, giving thanks for their friendship. The stopped before him, and he asked the one question he needed an answer to. "Who are you?"

"I am Avitus, son of Theodoran, child of Athena. In life I served in the legions for the glory of Rome. Today you allowed me to kill my enemy both in my human and immortal life. I serve the new rulers of the Vampire world. Stefan and Vladimir will be most pleased to hear of your victory over our enemies today."

"All cold ones who seek to kill my family and my tribe are my enemies", responded Jacob, his tone measured and wary of this newcomer and what his presence here might mean.

Avitus was no fool, and sought to reassure the Alpha with words. "You will find no quarrel with us. You have unknowingly taken apart many of our enemies, and my lieges owe you gratitude. Your place in the supernatural world is secure, and you will find no quarrel with the new rulers of our kind. I was charged with giving you a message."

"What message would that be?"

"Your enemies are our enemies. Should you ever find need of us, these two will know how to contact me." Avitus turned to Emmett and Rosalie. "Come and visit us one day soon. You will have no need to fear. The Romanians do not collect our kind the way the Volturi did." He reached for Rosalie's hand, and lifting it, pressed a delicate kiss to the back of it. "I take my leave now. Go! Celebrate this night!"

Avitus's white figure dashed towards the treeline, melting into the darkness. In his place, tall and regal, Leah Clearwater appeared. Her bronze body shimmered in the moonlight. She joined in the dance of her brothers, her long limbs twisting and turning gracefully amid the songs of her ancestors. Feet beat against the earth like the pounding of a drum. Today they had survived. Today they protected what was theirs. Today they lived.

The song ended and all the warriors led by Jacob burst into the wolf. Tilting their heads to the sky they howled to the moon and then raced toward home.

* * *

><p>Bella held the hand of the woman who taught her so much. Charlie lifted Billy from his chair to sit beside his Aunt. Old Quil prayed for Anna's easy passage from this life to the next. "Anna, please don't leave us, not yet" Bella begged her.<p>

"It is my time to go, young one. My purpose has come to an end. Right now, your husband is on his way back to you. The Spirits have shown me much, and you are safe. That is all that matters." She turned her head towards Billy. "You have brought me much joy over the years. When I see Sarah, I will tell her of your love for her still, and speak of the son she left behind, and the man he has become. Be proud and live out your life in joy."

Tears shone in Billy's eyes at the mention of his beloved wife. He watched with a full heart as Josanna breathed her last. The thunder of paws echoed in the background. Lifting his eyes to the trees, Billy Black looked with awed reverence at the sight before him. The pack burst forth, but not alone. The ghosts of their ancestors intermingled with them, and coming towards him was not only Jacob, but three men he had not seen since his boyhood. Ephraim Black, Quil Ateara II and Levi Uley came forward to guide Josanna to the other side.

"_Grandfather_", he breathed.

Jacob stopped short, having not realized that the man who appeared to him during his vision quest, the man who fought so valiantly beside him today was his his great grandfather. One by one, the wolves knelt before the past Chief and Alpha in a sign of respect.

"No." Ephraim's voice was strong and commanding. "We kneel before you, my Grandson. You are the pride of our people, a true leader, wise and strong." He glided over to Bella, who scrambled to her feet, awed by his presence. Ephraim rested his ghostly hand on top of her head, and spoke a few words in Quileute. "A blessing, for you and my Great Great Grandson." He smiled at her, and looked towards Jacob who had come to join his mate. _"Trust in each others love, and may your days together be long."_

Ephraim turned and stood next to Josanna's lifeless body, and with Quil and Levi, began calling forth her soul. Before their eyes, her misty figure rose up, young once more, and smiling at them all. Then without warning, she faded into the darkness guided by those who went before her.


	81. Chapter 81: Epilogue

_**I do not even know how to begin thanking the people who have helped me get through this story. While this is the end of the road, there are still many Need You Moments I have yet to write and fully intend to. In the meantime, I hope you'll all enjoy my newest story, The Life and Times of Charlie Swan. If you've ever wondered what the world was like from his point of view, from how he became friends with Billy, to the day he watches his daughter marry Jacob (because in my world, she always marry's Jake), then this is the story for you. I'm so very proud of it, and hope that all of my readers will enjoy it.**_

_**Thank you to my amazing readers who have stuck with me, even through the long waits between chapters. You made this such a fun experience, and I am thankful for each and every review I received. You nominated this little story for some big awards and I am ever so grateful and humbled by it. **_

_**My beta's throughout this story, CSFLA, Mist, Jusobele. You put up with all of my mistakes, and made this piece readable. Thank you.**_

_**Thank you to Astridt244 who preread countless chapters and gave so generously her advice more than once. You're busy with your own wonderful stories, and yet you took the time to read mine. **_

_**MP, my darling girl, writer of amazing things, my long lost sister. I adore you. You reviewed this story, you encouraged it and begged for it on the days I wanted to quit. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I will continue to feed you Charlie tidbits in appreciation.**_

_**Now, all of you go vote in The Torch Awards sponsored by Impassioned Magic. Need You has been nom'd for best grasp of character, and there are some incredible stories listed in all of their categories.**_

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

Early morning light was just beginning to filter in through the bedroom windows, but Jacob was already awake. He burrowed deeper into the blankets seeking their warmth against the cool April air. Spring had arrived, but the nights in Washington were still cold. He'd given up the wolf nearly ten years ago, and felt the chill keenly now. Not that he cared. The beautiful woman who lay sleeping next to him was reminder enough of why he had done it. He would grow old with her and together they would rock on the front porch, gray and watching their grandchildren play. The promise of that someday was enough to sustain him through every battle with the flu, burns from touching hot engines, and cuts that took a week to heal.

Jacob pulled Bella closer to his body, looking down at her sleeping face with as much, if not more love than he ever had before. They had their share of sorrows, fights that seemed to never end, but nothing could ever change the way they felt about each other. Imprinting may have sealed them to each other long ago, but in truth, their souls had belonged to one another since they were children.

Unable to help himself, Jacob began to press soft kisses all over her face.

Bella woke with a smile on her lips. "Good Morning to you too", she yawned.

He responded without words, instead flashing her his million watt grin and kissed her harder. The house was still quiet, and Jacob planned to take advantage of it. His fingers caressed her sides, tracing the curve of her hip, and sliding under the silky panties she wore.

"Jake, you know Embry and Maddie are coming this morning", she mumbled against his lips.

"I know", he replied.

"and we've got a busy day ahead of us", she reminded him.

"Mmmhmm..." he responded, kissing her along the column of her neck, nibbling on and sucking until he reached the one spot that made her melt every single time.

Bella gave in to want, wrapping her legs around his waist, desperate to feel him inside of her. She ran her hands over the smooth expanse of his back. His body was softer now, more breakable though still muscular. It was becoming more of what a middle aged man who worked out often would be. Some days she missed his heat, but when they were together like this, it was if nothing had ever changed.

Jacob slipped inside of her, and groaned at the feeling of being wrapped up in Bella. Nearly sixteen years together, and making love to her was still as amazing as it had been in the beginning. The connection they both felt was still there. It was their time to get lost in each other and allow the trouble and worries of the world to fall away.

He watched her with hooded eyes. Bella's back arched, meeting him thrust for thrust, locking her legs tightly around his waist forcing him to bury himself deep inside of her. She was so close. He could tell from sounds she made, and the way her body reacted to his own. Her eyes were closed, pink lips parted, cheeks flushed in ecstasy.

"Bella, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me." He continued to push into her, harder and deeper. "I will love only you for the rest of my life." Tears were slipping from his eyes, and threatening to spill over from her own. She could feel the connection between them, the tie that bound them as they became one flesh. The words came out of her mouth automatically in response. "I will love only you for the rest of my life." Their orgasms ripped through their bodies, and she could feel the heat of it as Jacob came, spilling himself inside her quaking body. He collapsed on top of her, wrapping his arms around her, rolling her onto her side, and bringing him to her chest, not breaking the connection of their bodies. "I love you, Bella, I love you so, so much."

Her fingertips traced the contours of his face, and played with the strands of hair that hung loosely over his shoulders. It was long again, with the first streaks of gray threading it, but in her eyes he looked more handsome than he did the day she first met him. "And I love you."

* * *

><p>The morning was rushed, and their breakfast with Embry and Maddie shorter than they would have liked. The children all rushed around the house, adding to the chaos. It wasn't until they finally got in their cars and headed to First Beach that the adults had a minute to breathe. Jacob and Bella's first born had been a boy, just as Josanna said it would be. They named him William, after his Grandfather. So, it seemed fitting that their second child was named for the Grandmother she never knew. Sarah Black was a beautiful girl, having inherited her fathers dark hair, mothers curls and big brown eyes. Both children had Jacob's dark skin, but Sarah's had a slight creaminess to it, lending to her femininity. She was only 13, but already the boys were flocking to her like mad. Jacob swore the wolf in him was only dormant, and that the first boy to come knocking on their door would be met with a growl. Bella laughed at him wondering if the boy destined for their daughter would be as persistent as Jacob had been with her.<p>

Standing on the beach that afternoon, Bella thought back to all Josanna had taught her. Billy had taken up the mantle when she died, teaching her all that a future Chief's wife should know. There were still some who would not accept her as part of the tribe, but those were few in number.

She and the other imprints listened to Billy tell the legend of the Thunderbird, and bowed their heads when Leah blessed the day. Old Quil had died several years ago, leaving Leah as the spiritual leader for the Quileute people. Though nobody save the pack knew fully of the gifts she had been blessed with, they all seemed to understand that the Spirits spoke to her in a way they did not with anyone else. She was respected and viewed with a sort of reverence by everyone within the tribe.

She was lost in thought until Maddie elbowed her hard in the ribs. Bella was startled, and looked down to see if her heavily pregnant friend was in distress. Maddie was about to give birth to she and Embry's fifth child. Jacob often teased Embry that he was taking it a little far, trying to pass on the wolf gene to future generations. In truth, it was what they had always dreamed of. Two people who had never had a big family of their own had created one, and it was happy.

"Are you alright? Is it the baby?" asked Bella.

"I'm fine", whispered Maddie. "Look!" She jerked her head in the direction of the cliffs where two lone figures stood, watching the ceremony from afar. Bella recognized the pale skin, long blond hair, and muscular build of Rose and Emmett McCarty.

Not long after the battle they had departed, not wanting to burden future generations with the wolf spirit. The whole pack missed them, but they were never far away. They watched over the Quileute people, Rose always making sure Bell was happy. That she kept the promise she'd made her long ago. That she lived.

It was only fitting that they were there today, watching this coming of age ceremony. Bella raised her hand in recognition and then turned her eyes back to the dance that was going on. The pack moved fluidly as one, led by Jacob. The sons of the wolves danced with their fathers today. Each one handsome and strong like the men who raised them. Yet, Bella only had eyes for one of them. William. He looked so much like Jacob had at sixteen. The soft, tender flesh of childhood had given way to muscle. Will was fast becoming a man, and it made her heart ache. In a few short years he would leave for college, and a part of her already felt bereft from the thought.

The beating drums signalled the end of the dance, and Jacob proudly gave the offerings for the whales to the three oldest boys. The tribe watched as Will, Embry's boy Brian, and Sam Jr. made their way into the frigid waters. Their Mothers tried not to fret as the waves crashed over their heads. Gray whales appeared offshore, and the crowd cheered that the Spirits had blessed them today.

When Bella lifted her eyes to the cliffs, Rosalie and Emmett were gone.

* * *

><p>That afternoon the Black house buzzed with activity. The men busied themselves with collecting logs to light a huge fire, and the small children climbed on Billy and Charlie's laps and eagerly listened with wide eyes to stories about the Trickster Raven.<p>

The air was rich with laughter that day. When the girls laid out the food on the tables, the pack swarmed like bee's to honey.

Emily shook her head. "Some things never change."

"I know. Jared still eats us out of house and home", agreed Kim. "I swear, I don't know where he puts it. The boys are still so little and even they eat like there's no tomorrow."

Later that night, after the fire had been lit, Bella snuggled into Jacob's arms, glad to finally rest for a bit. Jacob kissed her shoulder, and whispered into her ear. "I missed you today." She couldn't help but smile. "You never were good at sharing."

Laughter rumbled through his chest and he pulled her more tightly to him. "Nope. You're all mine." He jerked his head towards Quil, who sat beside his wife, glaring at the handsome young man flirting with Claire on the patio. "If looks could kill, that boy would be a dead man."

"I heard that Black!", grumbled Quil. His wife, Mary hushed him, but couldn't stop him for shooting daggers at the boy. Not long after the defeat of the cold ones, the true reason for Quil's imprint with Claire finally became known. Her parents had died in a car accident leaving her in Sam and Emily's care. She had no one in the world and the only person who could bring her out of sadness was Quil. The man who had become a brother to her. His wolf was satisfied, so when the others stopped phasing he did too. Mary knew all about the warrior that lay dormant in his soul. They'd met not long before he gave it up, and nobody protested when he let her in on the secret. She was good, kind and fair, and loved Quil with all of her heart.

Adam too had found love. He had gone away to college and achieved his dreams of being an engineer. It was on campus one day right before he gave up the wolf that he met his imprint. In seconds she became all that tied him to the earth.

Paul seated himself next to Jake and nodded his head towards Will, who was seated beside Leah and Alex's daughter, Anna. "He looks at her the same way you used to look at Bella."

Jacob smiled, knowing full well that his son was in love. He was cut from the same cloth as his father, knowing already that Anna was the only girl for him. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, nothing he wouldn't give her, if she'd only love him back. Jacob was sure she would one day soon. After all, love that pure and given so freely could not be ignored. They were exactly right for each other and everyone had known it from the day Anna was born. In fact, Jacob was sure that if his son was to ever become a wolf, Anna would be his imprint. He'd asked Leah once if the Spirits had ever shown her, the way they did Josanna and his Mother. She smiled and said nothing. The woman was still a hard nut to crack, only now, her thoughts were all her own.

Later that night, after everyone had gone home, Bella washed the dishes while Jake checked on their children.

He came into the kitchen, looking a little worried. "Bells, have you seen Sarah? She's not in her room."

"No, I heard her going up the stairs, but I haven't heard her come down. Are you sure she's not in the bathroom or something?" she questioned.

"I swear she's not Bells. I don't know where she went to." Bella put down her towel in exasperation and went in search of their missing daughter.

She trudged up the stairs, tired and weary. Looking for a child who she knew to be there was not exactly what she felt like doing. Down at the end of the hall, she noticed a door slightly ajar. "Jake, did you look in the attic?"

He wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Why on earth would she be up there this time of night?"

"She's thirteen Jake. Why do teenagers do anything? Let's just go see what she's doing and get her into bed."

Jacob obediently followed his wife up the stairs, and sure enough, there was Sarah. In the far corner of the attic, she sat in front of an old leather and wood trunk, rummaging through its contents. "_Bells_", he whispered. "_Look at what's in her hands._"

Bella stopped short, and saw what he was talking about. Sarah was looking at a very fragile sepia tinted photograph of a young woman with long blond hair, smiling sweetly for the camera. She wore around her neck a thick sterling choker, made of delicate flowers and leaves. Sarah glanced up at Bella. "Mom, who is this woman? She's wearing the same necklace you have. I swear I saw someone just like her up on the cliffs today during the ceremony."

Bella sighed heavily. Jacob had not kept the wolf a secret from Will. In fact all of the pack children were told when they reached the appropriate age. Nobody wanted the kids to go through what they had. The pack felt the children should be prepared for what might happen. It was their life, and whether they stayed or left the reservation, cold ones might cross their paths. She looked at her husband, and saw the regret cross his face. They'd hoped to wait another year before telling her what might happen one day. It looked like the time had come.

They sat down next to her, and Bella took the picture from her daughters hands. "It's a long story, Sarah. This is Rosalie Hale." She looked at the contents of the trunk, beautiful dresses, lace doilies, porcelain figurines, and albums full of pictures from a time long ago. It was all that remained of Rose's human life, and she left it in Bella's care. "This is her hope chest. Let's go downstairs, and your Father and I will tell you her story."

They talked through the night, Jacob and Bella taking turns telling their daughter a story. A story about redemption, human love and desire. A story about loyalty, honor and love. Just before the dawn broke, Jacob and Bella fell into bed exhausted. She laid in her husbands arms, thinking over the question she had asked herself so many years ago. It was with a full heart that Bella drifted off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that Jacob had needed her as much as she needed him.

... and they all _lived_, happily ever after.


	82. Chapter 82

Attention Readers!

It has come to my attention that several stories have been pulled from this site today due to mature content. Should that happen to me, my stories, both current, future and original can be located on www. trickyraven. ning. com

Thank You, Dragonfly76 


	83. Chapter 83

Hi Everyone!

Need You, Iris, Firefly and The Life & Times of Charlie Swan have all been nominated in The Fandom Choice Awards. Thank you so much for your nominations. Please check out the wonderful stories that are listed and then vote for your favorites.

Congratulations to my friends and wonderful reviewers who have been nominated.

Thank You,

Dragonfly76

www. fandomchoiceawards .com


	84. Chapter 84

**Hello to all my old friends and readers! It has been a year since I last posted a lengthy story to FFN. I wanted to notify all of my former readers that I have a new story out called Shattered. This is a J/B pairing, layered fiction. I hope you will all join me and enjoy this first chapter. Please do NOT leave reviews for Shattered on Need You. You can find the new story here: s/9084823/1/Shattered**

It is God who suffered them, though He restrained them

they landed with horror, with lofty deed,

in their cloud of mighty combat of spectres,

upon a mountain of Conmaicne of Connacht.

Without distinction to discerning Ireland,

Without ships, a ruthless course

the truth was not known beneath the sky of stars,

whether they were of heaven or of earth.

**_Lebor Gabála Érenn - The Book of Invasions_**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

Weeks dragged by.

Time stretching and twisting over endless days and nights of dull monotony until it ceased to exist in her mind. Hour after hour, sitting in an old chair, watching the ever present rain lash against the window, obliterating blue sky and bright sunlight. Dull, gray and cold. An outward reflection of her inner turmoil.

Pages of the calendar turned.

Holidays passing, school exams, the inevitable push into the New Year. She muddled through it all. Speaking when spoken to, hearing but never really listening to the world going on around her.

Cold.

It was all that stood out in her mind. Always cold. The air, the sky, the feel of her own skin betraying her. All a silent reminder of him. The feel of his cool lips brushing against her own. Icy fingertips that traced the line of her face. The damp forest floor when he left her alone. The raised scar on her wrist that shimmered in the moonlight.

The broken pieces of her heart stabbed and bled without warning. A moment of weakness, a flash of silver driving by, a soft melody trickling from ivory keys. These were the things that caused her chest to split wide open, forcing silent screams from her mouth.

There was no peace to be found in rest. In quiet slumber, the promise of dreams betrayed her. Brightly colored, the wish of happiness. Love within her grasp. Bright blue against a carpet of green. A canopy of trees that gave way to their secret hiding place. It was there that he waited for her. Arms extended, hands outstretched to reach her. She would try and try, but always failed to meet him.

The image would shift, fading into darkness and twisting into a brutal nightmare of truth and despair. A young girl. Broken and bleeding on the damp forest floor. Shattered beyond repair. A flood of tears when warm arms slipped around her body to carry her home. Warm instead of cold. Savior instead of angel. Red instead of white. Friend instead of lover.

Lost.

Bella Swan was lost.


End file.
